The Second Vision of Escaflowne: Seven Angels
by Vanessa St. Cloud
Summary: (Completed!)Folken is resurrected by a mysterious ancient to use the next generation of Gaia for a prophecy of death or paradise. Dilandau is an angel as is the rebelious, insane Hiero, a young man with secrets beyond imagination and damnation.
1. Opening Sequence

__

The Second Vision of Escaflowne:

**_~ Seven Angels ~_**

Note: As was the case with my "Slayers For the Future" Opening Sequence, this is an opening series sequence for Escaflowne, just in writing. The opening song chosen for this sequence is "**When the Dragon Lies Bleeding,**" since Hiero is now part Draconian and will fight and bleed for the cause of peace.

****

*Opening Sequence* 

**A storm begins in the clouds high above, lightening and toiling rain flashing across the landscape of Gaea. An unseen force, passing across the ocean, then through the beautiful streets of Palas, and finally through the forests and dragon infested valleys around Fanelia moves across the landscape. The unseen forces shoot over Fanelia, resembling a sapphire blue comet and an aqua colored comet. They spiral about it a few moments before shooting upwards, passing by a darkened and large Zaibach Floating Palace.**

Ride through the valley in thunder and rain

The battle is raging, redeem this domain

The Castle of Eden lies silent above

Darkness surrounded us, away we must go

**The Zaibach Palace is focused on fully, then the inside is seen, Folken standing in front of a polished black throne of large Dragon skull and bones, two dark Drag-energists fastened in each empty, shadowy socket. He holds out his left hand out from under his cloak, seven shock white feathers held between his fingers. He releases them, letting them blow around him and his throne. The Dark Energists glow a menacing purple, engulfing everything in their dark, ethereal light.**

I look through the eyes of the world

I see there's a Stranger among us.

Awaiting a sign from above

To conquer the power and the glory

**Van Fanel and his wife Hitomi are standing tall and proud in the gardens of Fanelia, the beautiful lush landscape glittering around them, then all is engulfed in flames and a battle has broken out in the city. Hiero is seen fighting Zaibach soldiers with the sword of the Fanelian royalty, Val is also fighting with a long sword, cutting Zaibach soldiers down. They are fighting back to back and sparks fly as steel meets steel. Then they look at each other, their eyes hidden in shadow, but they smile and clasp one another's hand.**

Enter the battle, our will to enchain

Bringing us forward, defeating the pain

Into the meeting with swords made of steel

We're standing together the secret reveals

**On Earth, a young woman, Alessa, stands before her window, her long, braided lavender hair blowing freely in the night air. She is looking up at the moon with her hands pressed to her chest. On her right hand is a small teardrop ring that resembles the stone no Hitomi's pendant. It glows and surrounds Alessa with a soft blue light, taking her to float amongst the stars happily, her blue eyes lighting up like jewels as the light takes her higher. A hand reaches out to her suddenly though flames that suddenly appear in the sky, a hand with scars on it. Just as their fingers meet, the light explodes between them.**

I look through the eyes of the world

I know who's the Stranger among us

Awaiting a sign from above

To conquer the power and glory

Come across to the Promised Land

Close your eyes, I will take your hand

Through the river of steel we'll go

When the dragon lies bleeding!

****

Hiero is focused on alone at first, standing on the shoulder of Escaflowne, his eyes now green flecked with red and a splatter of blood is on his left cheek as he smiles at what lays about him. He and the great guymelef are standing in the middle of a dark and bloody battlefield, bodies strewn all about him. His eyes are moved in on as they glimmer wickedly, then the view becomes red as one of the flecks. The redness becomes greater as the view backs up, and the red Alseides is seen. The chest of it opens up to reveal Dilandau, grinning with sadistic pleasure, his garnet red eyes aflame with insanity. Blood flashes over his image, engulfing everything in a crimson river.

Above the glory we'll carry on

Now the time has come to return back home

The setting sun illuminates the dead

The battlefield field is shining red.

**Hiero, Val, Dilandau, Alessa and the Dragon Slayers stand vigil within the ruins of a city, all standing on separate eroded pillars and buildings, staring up sternly at the Zaibach floating palace. **

The scene switches to Hiero and Folken having a sword battle. Hiero takes a hit in the side, blood streaming down his pants and to the floor, but he fights on, blood creasing his and Folken's brows as they rush each other, blocking each others attacks, the blades only a breath away from their faces. Hiero smirks and gets a sinister look in his eyes, shoving back on Folken and diving in for another attack.

Silent lies Eden on top of the moor

We're fighting with honor protecting our Lord

The last one survivor lies bleeding. I kneel

Into his heart I settle the steel

**Gaea's landscape is seen again, the war torn world now a battlefield of death and despair, then a pillar of light erupts from the center, seven silhouettes with angel wings seen within a large menacing shape in the middle of them**. **The silhouetted angels fly higher, keeping them shape in between them all, but one breaks from the group and merges with the shape. Then nothing by the shape can be seen as its figure clears, revealing Escaflowne within the blinding light, whippings its blood-stained sword and rushing forward.**

I look through the eyes of the world

I see there's a Stranger among us.

Awaiting a sign from above

To conquer the power and the glory

**The title screen surfaces through the light as if it were nothing more than water, showing in brilliant metallic black letters:**

"The Second Vision of Escaflowne: Seven Angels," **then vanishes in a flash of light.**

Come across to the Promised Land

Close your eyes, I will take your hand

Through the river of steel we'll go

When the dragon lies bleeding! 


	2. Prologue: Crystal Memories

**__**

Prologue

The Tower*

Crystal Memories

The world was ending slowly, but it was noticeable to all that lived upon it. Villages were turning to dust, the people were screaming as demons and monsters alike tore their bodies apart, and the planet and nature itself had gone completely mad, earthquakes, hurricanes, floods, and eruptions running rampant in places they had never tormented before. 

Saillune was a ruined city, the once bright and peaceful White Magic capital nothing more than ruins, bodies strewn about being picked and gnawed at by the animals that raged throughout the blood caked streets. No city was safe, it didn't matter how holy or passive or ridiculous a town was, nothing and no one had been spared the Lord of Nightmares wrath this glorious day, storms and flames licking across the dim afternoon sky.

No one except two straggling men, two she couldn't touch no matter how hard she tried or how her lonely temper flared. One of the two wouldn't let the other one be harmed, and he could not be harmed himself. He had been touched by a god from another world, with no hope of dying or growing old. His friend was eternally youthful as well, but not because of a god. The young looking man was the last of the ancient dragons, Val ul Copt, his aqua hair looking as if it had had better days, his clothes tattered and stained with the blood of monsters and Mazuko alike.

His protector, Hiero Greywords, the eternal one L-sama couldn't hope to kill, had blood stained sapphire-blue hair and the same color eyes, shaped like the slit-eyes of the Mazuko race. His black clothing and cap were also badly damaged, either by the burnt holes in them or the clawed out shreds on his back and limbs. He showed no sign of injury, his pale and slender body untouched by bloody wounds. He was always protecting the other one, even after his parents had been taken from him, he never left his friend's side. She had to admire his dedication to a pointless cause, he wouldn't be able to protect the aqua-haired boy forever, and she was eternal in this universe. 

All she had to do was wait and she could kill them, keeping the sapphire–haired immortal for herself, to be her eternal plaything. True enough Xellas and Deep Sea Dolphin had robbed her of keeping his mother, Lina Inverse, and father, Zelgadis Greywords, for herself, but she'd get their son as compensation. She had all the time in the world, after all, being the creator of this and her other three worlds. She could wait just as long as he could for the end of this world. He'd never escape her now.

~

"Come on, we're almost there, Val….we'll make it. If we can make it past Dimos dragons, we can make it to the Crystal shrine. Just keep moving." Hiero said, his voice pained. He was terribly hungry and tired, he hadn't eaten anything for days except a few berries he'd grabbed as he and Val had sprinted through the last forest. He hadn't used any spells since the Kaatart Mountains, a well placed Dragu Slave sending dozen of irate Dimos dragons to the other side. Hiero hated not having very little in his stomach, it made it harder to concentrate.

Still, keeping Val from being killed was a better motivator to keep going on than food was. They were practically the only sane and intact people left in the world, running for their lives for the shrine Hiero had sought out centuries back, just in case L-sama ever succeeded in hurting the world so badly that nothing could save it. He had been planning on leaving with his entire family, Lina and Zelgadis, the best parents he could have hoped for, but they didn't make it. He still blamed himself for their deaths, for not being there when the Mazuko bitches started a battle in the town his parents were in, killing them in the process before he even knew something was wrong. Val told him it wasn't his fault, but Hiero felt otherwise regardless. 

'All this power I have in my body and I couldn't even save two lives, two lives that were so important to me. They loved me like a real son, like I was from their world. Those Mazuko trash queens had no right in taking them from me….and Val's mother, poor Aunt Filia. After I killed Deep Sea, I came back to find Xellas and her new general priest blowing her home up. I was lucky I got there when I did or Val would have been killed too. I couldn't save them….I could only save Val. At least I can still save him, I won't let L-sama hurt him. Friends forever, just like we promised when we were kids….' He thought, his head jerking to the side suddenly as Val collapsed.

Hiero ran back to him quickly, supporting Val's weakened body against his chest. "Val, are you ok? Is anything broken?" Hiero asked, his velvety voice full of worry and concern. Val looked up, his golden slit eyes blinking slowly from being so tired, but he managed a weak smile. "No, I'm just so….I can't run anymore, my legs are killing me. We've been running non-stop for almost a week. I can barely catch my breath. If I keep running like this, I'm going to croak from exhaustion before L-sama gets her grubby paws on me. Go on without me, I can't go anymore….I'm too tired….I'll only slow you down, Hiero."

Hiero shook his head vehemently and quickly picked Val up in his arms and started running again, Val protesting weakly for Hiero to leave him behind. "Not a chance, Val. You're like a brother to me, friends forever, I took that vow we made very seriously. You're not dying….EVER! I won't let L-sama take you away from me. You're the only friend I have left. I don't care how much I hurt, you're going to live, even if it kills me a dozen times over." Hiero gasped out, his own legs getting multiple spasms as he pushed his inherited chimera speeds to the utmost limits. 

Hours passed, Hiero refusing to listen to Val's reasoning, pushing his body harder and harder to reach the shrine. It was their only hope to get away from L-sama, for now anyway. He saw the cave that led to it in the distance after a few more hours passed, blood leaking from his mouth and his legs simply alive with pain, as if a million daggers were being shoved in them at once and repeatedly. He'd been subjected to a lot of pain and death in his endless lifetime, but nothing compared to the bone-crunching agony he was going through now, the fear infecting his mind.

It wasn't for himself, he knew that, it was all for Val. Val wasn't immortal in the same sense that Hiero was, just young forever. He didn't want L-sama to take him away, then keep him like a living doll to keep her company. He hated L-sama, he had grown to hate her more than the god trapped inside his own body. As kind as he felt he had been to her, as chaotic his nature was that he thought delighted her, she grew disgustingly fond of him and his mother, wanting to keep them both for herself and forsake their world. 

She was an obsessive and conniving horror to him, her way of thinking more along the lines of a great and sick psychotic, keeping people frozen in blocks of ice or ethereal planes where she could venture and have them entertain and keep her company. She was a selfish one, and Hiero detested that. She'd let Xellas and Deep Sea murder his and Val's parents so she could have Hiero all alone, and therefore in her sick mind, all to herself. He knew she'd planned on getting Val killed along with Filia, he felt it, but he'd gotten there in time to prevent it.

After that, he and Val had hidden and gone on the lamb from L-sama's justice. He smirked slightly at the memory, the fact that L-sama could never get inside his head had been the reason she kept failing at killing them, she had no idea he'd found a Crystal gate, a means of traveling to another world far from L-sama's insane grasp. She wouldn't know what he was doing until it was too late, far too late to get her monsters to the shrine to destroy it. That in itself was satisfying, and soon and Val could make mischief elsewhere, fighting side by side and taking advantage of the next world as much as they could.

Hiero carried his friend into the cavern, the darkness lasting a long time before they reached the actual shrine. He felt Val's body tighten against his as they entered the Crystal Gate shrine, the light from the natural fluorescence within the crystal walls making the both of them shield their eyes. It had been a long time since either of them had seen the sunlight, ever since L-sama cursed the world all anyone could see in the sky were dark clouds, murderous lightening, and firestorms. Plants died slowly, nocturnal animals thrived on human and inhuman flesh alike 24 hours a day, and the seas became filthy without the sun to keep the life cycle going strong.

Even though the light of the cave hurt, it wasn't eternal. After a few moment, Hiero was moving through the shrine at a quick and even pace. The soreness in his muscles was starting to show, his arms growing weak with Val's weight pushing them down. He was starting to slowly regret having done all the work solo for so many hours, but he knew he couldn't stop now, no when they were only minutes away from their new lives.

When he reached the center of the shrine, he carried Val across the crystalline floor and over to the single crystal spike before them. "Cut you hand on it then hold onto it. The crystal needs your blood and permission to send you. This isn't like….well, you wouldn't remember Valgaav's antics very well, not now anyway." Hiero proclaimed holding his friend again him now with his left arm, holding his right hand by the crystal. Val nodded and lifted his left hand to the crystal, a lovely flow of dark crimson flowing down his pale fingers then down the clear and shimmering spike. Hiero did the same with his hand on the right side, the crystal beginning to vibrate and glow brighter than before.

Hiero shut his eyes gently and began to chant loudly words he had memorized when he discovered this place so long ago. "_Ancient spirits of this world, grant us passage to another free. By the right of the Cephied and the worlds that have no names, we implore upon this plane. By the flame of Tyros' Spire, the eternal breath of the holy Genas' Tomb, the earthy grasp of Rusha's Pyre, and by the Sea of Chaos in the Lord of Nightmares' Womb, grant our souls passage beyond the gate of crystal pain. Open the doorway, by blood and will and sacrifice of self, I beseech thee. Open the gate!_"

Val held on tightly to the toiling crystal that was near blinding him and Hiero with its blessed light, making him shut his eyes as Hiero had. Both felt a tugging on their souls, as if they were being ripped out of their bodies by some unknown force. Hiero let out a blood-curdling scream a few seconds later as the tugging became suddenly violent, yanking them both forward with tremendous strength. Val joined him with his own screams, the pain taking him down. After a while, the pain subsided gradually. Val couldn't hear the vibration of the crystal, or the howls or monsters outside the shrine. All he could hear was the air rushing past him, his hands bleeding freely with his blood spattering across his face like rainfall. 

__

'Time for a new life, Val…._see you_…._on the other side_…._wherever it may be.' _Hiero telepathed to Val, his voice a little weaker than usual, the velvety tone distorting with each word.

'_I know, Hiero, my friend. Let's hope_…._we can live a life without the pains of the past to haunt us. Let us pray for_…._a good destiny_.' Val thought back.

'_Yes_…._a good destiny, to help people_…._and not lose them. To have a family again_…._love_…._and_……." Hiero was thinking back, but then he was suddenly silenced, the tugging hitting them again. Val didn't bother to try and think anymore, the howling winds of the gateway raging over them and drowning their thoughts out in its flow. He only hoped Hiero was right, that where they were going wouldn't have the same misery the old one had given them in the end.

**__**

*The Tower card represents the separation of Val and Hiero from the Slayers' world and from each other.


	3. Ch 1: By Chance and Fate

**__**

Chapter 1

~ The Lovers ~*

By Chance and Fate

**_~ Valley Near Fanelia ~_**

- **_1 Year after the war with Zaibach _**-

Hitomi Kanzaki's eyes fluttered open gently, a blurry night sky welcoming her. She blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened. 'I was running around the track….Yukari and Amano were there….they had just told me, that they were in love. I was so happy for them….but sad in a way, I couldn't tell them I was in love too…with Van. How I miss him. I was thinking about him while they were watching me practice for our next meet. Then….then….then what? I think I fainted again.' She thought, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to adjust her vision.

When she opened them again, her heart leapt in her throat. She could see the earth and the moon hanging in the darkened and starry sky above her, then a dragon's croon glided across her in the distance. She sat up quickly, looking around frantically at her surroundings. The track field was gone, so were Amano and Yukari, their smiling faces lost in the wind, only a memory. She knew this place though, it was the field she and Van had landed in nearly a year ago when they first met. It was deserted this time, none of the strange dog-men around at all. In fact, there was nothing more than the gentle breeze blowing past her, the soft jade grass beneath her skirt, and herself. 

"I'm back?" she said quizzically, then her face brightened, and she leapt up with a smile," I'M BACK! I am back in Gaia….near Fanelia. I can see Van again after all….Oh, I wonder how long I'll be able to stay this time."

She started to sprint in the direction of Fanelia, her sneakers making soft crunching noises as she sped across the field. 'I just hope this isn't for another war. I nearly lost Van in the end…nearly lost them all to Zaibach. Please, let everything be all right, let everyone be safe.' She silently prayed, her emerald eyes shimmering the light of the Mystic Moon as she reached the mountain pathway.

**_~ The Wandering Earth ~_**

- Zaibach Floating Palace -

A young silver-haired woman walked through the darkened halls of the Levi-stone supported palace, the entire palace itself carved from the strongest metals and stone in all of Gaia. Her lovely white robes embroidered with gold and lavender hovered a breath away from the spotless metal floor, her large, lavender sash tied in a bow about her slight waist, accenting her gentle features. Her slims arms were at her chest, skin so pale it was almost ghostly, and smooth to the eyes. Her eyes were sad, the delicate baby blues holding a troubled silence within their crystalline depths. 

She stopped suddenly and looked behind her, a look of child-like fright crossing her gentle, pale features. She sighed when she saw it was nothing, and continued in her walk. "I am coming, Folken-sama. You don't need to worry about the other angels now. I'm coming." She said wistfully, her voice almost ethereal, so light and tender it could sooth the most savage heart.

Folken wasn't savage, he was very determined and eager for his task to be completed, the task she gave him when revived him. She had been waiting a long time for Folken to eliminate Emperor Dornkirk, though she knew he would die because of it. It was only fitting Dornkirk would pull such a horrible act off as he breathed his last on the Dark Dragon prince. Dornkirk had nearly wiped out her entire race of mixed blood mystics, only a few of her kind and herself surviving his Fate-Altering devices and mad plot to uncover lost Atlantis. 

Upon Folken's death, she teleported herself to him and got him out of the Zaibach Floating Fortress. In using her own blood and magic to bring him back, she had failed to realize that Dornkirk's own blood had mixed with Folken, but in small amounts. It made him want power, the utter and complete domination of Gaia, or destroy it with his own hands. He was still more Folken than Dornkirk, perfect for her own needs to grant Dornkirk his wish, in her own way. Folken was terribly cold now, never being led astray from his goal to bring her prophecy to light, or darkness. It didn't bother her either way, she would remain with Folken to the end.

She walked on to his throne room, a place littered with the bones of dragons. It had taken very little to convince the armies of Zaibach that survived to swear their loyalty to Folken. Without Dornkirk himself around, Folken was next in command. They had slain dragons in tribute to his rule, fashioning him a throne of the largest kill they made into a throne for their new emperor. It wasn't often gargantuan dragons were found, ones that were much larger than the ones near Fanelia, the largest of their kill providing them with the finishing touches on his throne, two head sized dark Drag-energists. Folken had nearly smiled when he saw them, but the prophecy was more important than a silly throne.

Folken was sitting quietly in his throne, shirtless with only his pants on and there was a woman at his feet. Her hair was short and silver-blonde eyes stuck in a terrible trance that made her sky blue eyes appear lifeless. She had nothing on, just lying there like a pale corpse. She knew the face, but she pushed her lavender silken lips into a slight frown. There were bruises on her face, as if she'd been slapped around. There were more on her wrists and breasts. They weren't bloody or too large, but they littered her body like a black and blue pox in those places.

"You shouldn't have done so to her. She's going to breed you a fine and lost general." The woman said lightly. Folken lifted his eyes gently, staring at her with cold indifference. He blinked slowly, a lock of his light blue hair falling across his eyes. He didn't bother to push it away as he stood, stepping over the young and hypnotized woman.

"She betrayed me. Celena Schezar murdered my best commander by waking herself up. Dilandau would be useful to us now if not for her influence. The Fate-Alteration on her son to overtake her body was ruined by her….weak and innocent mind. Dornkirk should have known better than to bend genders. He should have used Allan, turned that….womanizer into the monster, not his weak baby sister. Celena has to pay for her defiance….slowly." Folken replied evenly, walking right up to the woman in white.

"Sora, are you sure your elixirs of the lost ones will make this prophecy come true? I will not tolerate this any longer….if this be all a wild folly of a dying race." He added coldly.

Sora shook her head, not really focused no anything at all but her words. She pursed her lavender lips slightly, her eyes soft as ever. "It is the prophecy handed down to us by the god of war himself. His seven angels must be conceived within these seven days….and it will occur. I have seen to it personally. You soldiers brought me the chosen women to be the vessels of three of the other angels. The rest will merely give you and your future general you Dragon Slayers back. I have already arranged the means of the other two." She told him, her voice calm and serene.

The corner of Folken's mouth twitched slightly, but it stopped as suddenly as it started. "Van, brother, you'll be helping me choose the fate of our world….by being your gentle self that Sora has summoned back to you. Even that womanizer Schezar will aid us. If you only knew the great holy war that will rain upon your heads….for one night of passion. Ironic really. Hmm." He said to no one in particular.

Sora shut her eyes and nodded, walking past him to Celena's prone body. "Best we put her away until you are ready aid her in conceiving Dilandau….as it would have occurred anyway if your former Emperor had not altered your fates. A happy couple….would have been a beautiful family….if not for him." She said in a sing song manner.

She could almost feel the air grow colder, turning to see Folken had stiffened. "Yes, but the past is dead. Dilandau is to serve me as the monster he should be. An angel of death….my son. Hmm, how cruel fate is sometimes, but this time, I will be the one standing over Gaia in triumph, not Van, not Allan, not even that girl from the Mystic Moon. I will be the victor for all times. Yes…." He said quietly, then pointed off to his left," Her clothes are in the corner. I'll summon some soldiers to take her to my quarters, best you dress her quickly, her…._dignity_ might be called into question."

He'd said the last part harshly, quickly leaving the throne room, the light clicking of his boot heels fading away. Sora sighed gently, brushing a stray strand of silver hair off the hypnotized woman's face. "Fate is what we make, Lord Folken. I will be there….to see yours unfold, as I was meant to." She said in a monotone voice, gather up her robes as she strode to retrieve Celena's things.

"Once you are taken care of, I have to enhance the fate of star-crossed lovers, to seal their fate in their hearts. To silence inhibitions." She added quietly, grabbing the tattered dress up carefully.

**_~ Fanelia Castle ~_**

Van stood by his window, staring out mournfully. He missed Hitomi very much. It had been nearly a year since he'd seen her, how she'd stuck with him through the terrible war Zaibach began. He knew for sure she was no warrior, but she had spirit, she believed in helping people. She helped him more than she'd ever know, she'd helped take away his loneliness, the headstrong feeling he had inside him that told him he couldn't be with anyone or do anything at the risk of losing them and being hurt. His entire family had left him behind so young, what else could he think? 

Hitomi had changed that, she never kissed up to him like the servants, she never backed down from his words. She'd even stood up to him for being a jerk to her the day he'd slain the dragon. She had tamed him in a way, tamed the darkness toiling in his soul that had made him push others away, to not care.

'I wish I could have told you how I felt….how I really felt. Now I may never see you again, Hitomi. I'll never get to tell you the truth. Oh Hitomi….I wonder….if you miss me.' He thought, a solitary tear drifting across his smooth cheek as he clutched Hitomi's pendent, the way between Gaia and the Mystic Moon in his hands, keeping them apart. A breeze blew past him, and he thought he heard Hitomi's voice go with it. He heart ached at the thought, another tear falling from his reddish-brown eyes. 

"Van!" 

His lifted his head up that time, the voice more distinct, closer, as if it were in Fanelia itself. Then he heard a clicking noise next to him, on the outside of the palace. He turned his head curiously to see a slight dusty scrape had been made. He became puzzled until he saw it, a small rock smacking nearly the same spot as the mark. His eyebrow perked up slightly and he looked down. 

Van nearly fell out of the window when he saw Hitomi standing far below his window, waving her arms frantically. She was in those same pink shorts she'd been wearing when they met, the ivory shirt and strange shoes of red. "Van! Let me inside! Van, it's me, Hitomi!" she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"H….Hitomi?" he said blankly, then his eyes lit up as he smiled," HITOMI!" 

It took Van little time in racing out of his room and to the front gates of the palace. He swiftly ordered his men to open it, despite their protests about it being late at night. When it was opened just enough for him to go through, he rushed out at Hitomi and caught her in and crushing hug, swinging her body around his ecstatic embrace.

"Van! Oh, I missed you….so much" Hitomi was muffling against his shoulder, crying a little. He could feel her warm tears penetrate the fabric of his shirt, but he didn't care one bit. He had Hitomi back with him, hopefully to stay.

"I missed you too, Hitomi. How did you get back. I thought you gave me the only means of getting from your world to mine." He said, his voice a little shaky. Hitomi pulled back slightly, on the verge of another flood of tears and bring her lip. "I don't know and I don't care. I'm back and that's all that matters. Oh van, there's so much I want to tell you, so much I discovered after….I had to go back." She told him. He smiled at her and wiped the tears away, then brought her close again. 

"So did I, come on….you're probably starved. We can have supper in my chambers if you like, so we can talk in private. No prying eyes….or….you know." He was saying, sighing a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Merle….I got you, Van. Sure Van, it's a bit chilly out here anyway. We can't very well have a welcome back dinner for two with a breeze." She chuckled, sniffling a little. Van's smiled only deepened and left one arm around hers shoulders as he led her into the palace.

**_~ The King's Chambers ~_**

As hungry as Hitomi had been, she had picked at her food like a bird, barely eating more than half of the delicious vegetables and meat drenched in fine gravy on her plate. Van hadn't eaten much either. They hadn't been talking, only staring. She felt very light, like she was floating every time she lost herself in his reddish-brown depths. A few times Van had opened his mouth, trying to say something, but lost his nerve and went back to staring at his food.

Van stared wistfully at Hitomi, his eyes glazing a bit as her perfect form took him in. It had been easy to welcome her back to Gaia, but getting those three simple words out was hard. He wondered how long it took his father to tell his mother how he felt, their first kiss, the first time they shared their bodies. It wasn't always on his mind, but in particular, he had to do it now. He felt as strongly for Hitomi as his later father felt for his dearest mother, the lovely and caring woman she had been. Hitomi just had a strange effect on him that other girls didn't. None of the princesses that had been brought to Fanelia to seek his hand in marriage could compare to her, the painted dolls that they were. All fake, just painted and dressed up little dolls with fake and lifeless smiles, willing to be used as he saw fit just to rule his country. It wasn't love, it was a sick fantasy, one he had no desire to become a part of.

Van wanted Hitomi, to love her, to tell her everything he couldn't tell any other female, to be complete at last. 'But how….she just got back, but I burn all over. I want her….I've missed her so much. Why couldn't I have realized it sooner how much I cared for her, I would have asked to marry me then instead of keeping it to myself and watching her go back to her home. Would she have stayed with me, will she stay? How can she if I don't say something?!' he thought wildly, biting his lip.

"Van? What's wrong?" Hitomi asked suddenly. He nearly bit through his lip she startled him so bad. Instead he made a choked gasped and looked up at her with wide, frightened eyes, letting them soften a bit with his sadness. "Hitomi….I….I have to tell you something very important. I have to….I have wanted to say it for such a long time to your face, but I thought I'd never see you again. I thought fate had cursed me to be alone in this." He said quietly, his heart beating rapidly as he endlessly toiled the words through his brain. 

Hitomi looked on, then smiled, putting one hand on his shaking ones. "Yes, don't be afraid of me, Van. Tell me, it doesn't hurt to be truthful." She smiled gently. He took a breath and eyed her slightly, then looked down again. 'Easy for you to say….I've never been very open about my feelings. This is harder than you think.' He thought, then met her eyes again.

"Hitomi….I….I…." he began, stuttering slightly, then shook his head hard and grabbed hold of Hitomi's hands," I….I have to do this."

With that he leaned towards her face and kissed her soundly on hr slightly parted lips, gently at first, then warmed and deepened it slowly. He felt Hitomi stiffen on contact, then she sighed and kissed him right back, her warm tongue flitting across his lips. His nervousness was dying away, receding into the tides of his soul. Van waited another few moments before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him tightly. He parted his mouth a bit, slipping his tongue into her mouth, meeting with her own. 

It was like a sweet battle in his mouth, their tongues licking one another gently and then started to wrestle with each other to go deeper into their mouths. To him, her taste was beyond his comprehension, sweet and hot at the same time honeyed with affection. He gasped slightly as he felt one of her hands running through his raven-black hair, the warm pads of her fingertips exciting his skin. The other made him deepen his kissing, Hitomi's free hand sliding up his red shirt and rubbing his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke for air, panting heavily as they stared into each other excited eyes. "I love you, Hitomi Kanzaki. I always have. I'm so sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you….I was….afraid you'd abandon me too. I'm sorry." He panted out, taking note of the bewildered look on her face.

"Oh Van, I would never abandon you. Not a day went by that I wasn't thinking about you….I love you too, more than life itself. I love you, Van Fanel. I want to be with you forever." She breathed, kissing him with all the pent up passion she'd kept inside for the past year. It was so much, they fell over, Hitomi writhing on top of van as they kissed.

Van felt warm again, kissing her back hungrily, rubbing his beloved's sides and then her milky, smooth thighs. He felt her moan in the kiss, like a gentle vibration in her throat. Van nearly swallowed his own tongue when Hitomi ran her fingers down his thighs, tracing slow and deliberate circles around his groin. He moaned in his own throat, clutching Hitomi's thigh, working his way up slowly.

'I can't help it….she's driving me up a wall. I want her. I don't want to lose her this time….Oh Hitomi." He thought, and quickly rolled their bodies over so he was on top. He fumbled with her shorts, releasing the strange clasps swiftly before tugging it all down.

Van didn't bother looking down, too deeply held within their passionate kisses. He slowly worked his lips down from her mouth across her angelic jawbone, and to her throat. He licked at it, landing white-hot kisses across its smooth length. Hitomi was moaning beneath him, her hands tugging at his shirt one moment, then stroking his sides. He felt his skin twitch at the touch, almost like being tickled, but it made him burn inside more. Van quickly obliged her and pulled off his shirt and threw it away from them.

He sat her up after that, situating her in his lap at they went on kissing. He wanted so much to be able to get up, to get them to the comfortable bed, but his legs refused to obey. They felt like jelly, boiling with so much passion it ached even to move. He didn't want to lose her feel on them, her smooth bare thighs relentlessly hugging his waist and her curves pressed tightly against him.

When they pulled their lips back, Hitomi smiled at him, stroking his cheek subtly with her hand. "Van….I always wanted it to be you. Ever since I realized how I felt for you, I wanted it to be you….king or not, you're very special to me." She told him, kissing his lips lightly.

He smiled under her kiss, the strength returning to his legs at last. He swiftly stood, picking her up with a sweeping spin. "Hitomi….I feel the same way. At last, it can be just you and I….and more, if you'll have me." He said, blushing a bit as he set her on his bed.

Hitomi blinked, tears filling her eyes and her cheeks blushing bright red. "Oh Van, are you…." she said, but the words left her as he kissed her again. "Hitomi, will you marry me? Will you be my queen?" he said smoothly, his eyes searching hers, the passion and adoration emanating from them like searing flames. Hitomi clutched her heart, a smiled coming to her lips as the first few crystalline tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh Van, yes! Oh course I'll marry you." she beamed, hugging him tightly.

Van nuzzled against her, kissing her earlobe gently. He felt her shiver with ecstasy, the soft moan filtering through his ears beautifully. It was music to his ears. Whatever happened tonight wouldn't change his feelings. He was going to marry Hitomi, to make her happy for all times. He would never leave her behind, not for anything.

"Hitomi….I'll love you forever. No matter what. I swear it on my life." He told her boldly, now holding her at arms length with a determined look in his eyes. She smiled back, and nodded, then looked at his pants and blushed. He followed her gaze and blushed with her. The top was open part of the way, showing a little more of his hips and a little up front. He looked back up at her, looking sheepish. "Shall we continue….my love?" he said shyly.

She smiled at him, an evil smile, as if she were plotting something. With a swift nod, she started to take off her top, then the small corset she wore that supported her supple chest. He drank in the sight of naked body for a few minutes, his fingers lightly playing with her breasts before he knelt down and took one in his mouth. 

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

Van heard it distinctly in his head, a beautiful song playing in his head. The voice was enchanting, so innocent, speaking so true to how he felt right now. He felt his inhibitions crumbling away as he pushed Hitomi gently back onto the bed, taking her other breast in his mouth and suckling upon it, licking it wildly as well as he relished in Hitomi's loud moans and panting. He could feel her sweating, her heart beat madly pounding in her chest and vibrating through his tongue.

"Oh Van! Ahhhh! VAN!" she moaned out pleasurably, thrashing about beneath his hold. He worked his kisses down slowly, licking at her every so often. It just felt right, so perfect, so loving, just like Hitomi. He grinned against the niche of her thighs, sliding his tongue effortlessly and slow. He body felt so hot right now, so hot it was making him sweat the longer he was in contact with her soft and delicious body. 

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

He heard it again, as if it were driving him on. It was such an inviting concept, to merge with Hitomi as he'd been dreaming of since he lost her to the Mystic Moon. A year was too long to suffer without his angel, too long to be alone and without her light. He couldn't take it anymore. Swiftly, he delved his tongue into her womanhood, licking and suckling upon her like a greedy child. She let out an excited scream, moaning loader than before. He looked up slightly, seeing she was running her hand all over her chest and stomach, whipping her head about like mad. Her taste down here was even better than her mouth, the sweet yet tangy fluid within her greeting his taste buds lovingly, urging him to go faster, to take all she could give.

Van went on for a long time, Hitomi's screams escalating with every teasing lick and spearing thrust his tongue performed upon her. He managed to get his pants and undergarments off during this, then worked his hands up her thighs lovingly, making her entire body twitch insanely. 

After a while, he finally lifted his head up, kissing his way back up to Hitomi's mouth. Every kiss seemed to set her off, making her body jerk each time. She giggled a few times, her hands grabbing at his face to caress it, then his shoulders and slim torso.

As he positioned himself above her, he took in the sight of her again, basking in her glowing beauty. "I love you." he said, then thrust his manhood inside her. She yelped as he tore through her virgin barrier, but then her features softened, the pain short lived and replaced by the pleasure of their lovemaking.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

The voice was fading away now, but its urgings weren't ignored. Van took special care to make his and Hitomi's first time wonderful. He was relying completely on instinct, what his body was telling him to do, to love Hitomi for everything she was worth and beyond. He quickened his pace within her as she wrapped her legs about his slim waist and pushed him into her harder. He smiled inwardly and grunted a bit when she did so. He let out a feral growl, softening it as the ecstasy took him down. 

They came together, their hot fluids clashing against each other hard. Van felt illuminated, a bright blue light flashing in the back of his mind as he climaxed, shouting Hitomi's name loudly as she did his. Sated, he collapsed gently onto her, not pulling out for a long time. He wanted to enjoy the feel of her inner tunnel contracting warmly around his manhood, to feel her breathing and her heart beating out of control with his own.

Several minutes passes before he rolled off of her, smiling with deep satisfaction and love at Hitomi as he took a few deep breaths. She smiled back, then rolled towards him a bit to catch him in a living embrace. "I'll always be yours, Van, always. I love you….so much." She whispered, slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.

"I love you too, my queen." He breathed, letting the exhaustion take him into a deep and pleasant sleep as well.

**_~ 1 Week Later ~_**

**_- Outside the Castle -_**

"Do you, Van Slanzar de Fanel, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness, health and turmoil, to love, honor, and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" the grizzled old priest asked. 

The big day had finally arrived, the formal ceremony welcomed by Fanelia in finding their lonesome and brooding king was finally getting married. Everyone was happy for the proud couple, even Merle, who was currently scratching her sides in the yellow dress she'd been given to wear. Hitomi had made her the maid of honor as Merle, as grudgingly as expected, finally accepted than Van was in love with Hitomi and she made him happy. Merle was a bit heartbroken she couldn't have Van, but she didn't want her Lord Van to be so depressing as he had been when Hitomi left.

Hitomi was in a beautiful white gown, a strapless one of made of shimmering pearly silks and a beautiful gold tiara on her head, holding up her misty white veil. She looked like a real princess, her entire form just glittering like a rich diamond decked with pearls and gold. The only thing that was set apart from the beautiful ensemble was the pendent Hitomi was wearing round her milky throat. 

Van had given it back to her, in case she was sent back to the Mystic Moon. He said that she knew how to work it better than he did, and she could control it. She had agreed, missing her pendent greatly already. She couldn't refuse his offer very well with his staring at her so intently, and kissing her with such passion. If it made him feel better and secure in her staying, who as she to deny him?

Everyone was just staring at her in awe, especially Van. He was wearing the armor from his coronation ceremony, but with a fine black tunic and pants on, and he wasn't wearing his helmet. Instead he had on a thin, golden circlet with a fragment of an energist embedded in the center.

"I do." Van said at last, taking his eyes off of Hitomi for a moment to answer the priest, then slipped the gold ring on her finger.

"And do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness, health and turmoil, to love, honor, and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked, turning to Hitomi with his withered face.

She looked at Van, smiling brightly. "I do!" she said enthusiastically, turning to van and slipping a gold ring on his finger. They kept their hands joined a moment longer before the priest cleared his throat, putting his hands on theirs. He separated their hands a moment, tightening his grip slightly as he lifted them as high in the air as they could go. 

"Then by the power invested in my by the Holy Order of Gaia and the people of Fanelia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Praise be to King Van and Queen Hitomi of Fanelia," he announced, then let go of their hands," You may kiss the bride."

Van smiled and lifted up Hitomi's veil, kissing her deeply as he drew her body close to his. She kissed him back passionately, the clapping and cheering so very far away. All she cared about was this moment, she was Van's wife, his queen, his soul mate. Nothing could drag her away from this moment, nothing could spoil it.

She felt light suddenly, her stomach lurching a bit. There was a bright light over her, she could tell even with her eyes closed, her eyelids showing a great whiteness trying to get through. Then she heard screaming, no longer feeling van's lips on her or his arms about her. Her eyes snapped open frantically, screaming in agony and horror when she realized what had happened.

The pillar of light had come back, it was taking her away from van. The happiest day in her life and it was taking here away. It was van screaming at her, his wings ripped out from his back to fly after her, but his armor was weighing him down. "HITOMI! NO! DON'T GO!!!!" he screamed, wrestling with his armor frantically, the mind numbing fear reflecting in her eyes. She reached out, dropping her bouquet of roses, and screamed back to him. "Van! Help me! I don't want to go! Let me stay! Van! OH God no! Please no! VAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" she screamed, but it was no use. She couldn't see him anymore. She couldn't see Fanelia, she saw nothing but light, the painful, cold light. 

**_~ Earth: Tokyo, Japan ~_**

-8 Months Later-

"You slut! How could you break my heart like this Hitomi! I raised you better than this and you go and get knocked up by some lowlife that can't even show his face to me?! One who makes you tell wild stories so I'll understand this! Ugh, Hitomi, how could you get pregnant! You of all people, I raised you to be smart!" Hitomi's mother wailed, her face fully crimson. 

Hitomi had her face turned away from her mother, the bright red mark of a recent slap evident on her tear stained cheek. "Mom, please! I'm sorry I didn't tell you….but I'm in love. I have to get back to him somehow….I am not a slut!" Hitomi cried out, getting slapped again.

Her mother was positively seething, struggling with every ounce of control she had not to kill Hitomi on the spot. Hitomi had tried to hide her pregnancy all this time, with success. She wore baggy T-shirts and sweats and ponchos to hide it, and it had worked for a long time, until her stomach was just too much to hide and her mother finally noticed. Her mother had noticed Hitomi was eating a lot, staying locked in her room, refused to go swimming or to the beach, or wear anything cool during the sweltering summers. 

Hitomi was shocked she'd found at all in only putting the pieces together in eight months, but then again, her mother was busier taking care of her little brother and talking on the phone to her female friends than to pay attention to dependable, self-reliant Hitomi.

"No daughter of mine gets pregnant then loses her husband….at such an age. You're barely 17 years old, Hitomi, why couldn't you have shown more responsibility! I'm ashamed to even know you! Ugh, you're not my daughter, you're nobody's daughter!" her mother raged, trembling upon her last words.

"You….you can't mean that!?" Hitomi gasped, but her mother stood firm. "I don't have a daughter anymore, you little slut. Get out of my house before I call the police. Get out and never come back!" he mother wailed, then rushed out of the room crying, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Hitomi was still a moment, trying to fathom what was going on. Everything had been so perfect, marrying Van, finding out she was going to bear his child, but her mother didn't know about Gaia. Her grandmother was dead, and even if she was, no one normal would believe such an outlandish story about Gaia. The war fought by human controlled robots, sorcerers that changed fate, a commander with an unquenchable thrust for death, and a king that had the wings of an angel, the key to her heart, no one would believe her.

Hitomi started to pack swiftly, everything she could fit in a fat suitcase she'd gotten for her birthday a few years back for a trip to China for school. One with a little strap and wheel on the bottom if it for easy carrying. She threw her Tarot cards in, as many of her undergarments as she could, toothbrush, memories of her family and life on Earth, anything she held dear to herself. Once she was done, she dragged her back out of the room and left the house, her mother watching the TV with the volume on high, a program that was talking about prostitutes. 

Hitomi growled inwardly, and left the house quickly. She didn't care how long she would have to wait, she was going back to Gaia then taking her pendent off forever. There was no way it would take her back here, to a family that refused to understand what she was going through, caring more about their reputation in the community than anything else.

It took her an hour in her condition to drag her brag back to the track field, the school she'd been forced to drop out of due to her pregnancy. She had left the track team after two months, when her cravings just got impossible to control, the baby inside her practically screaming for her to devour everything edible in sight. Amano and Yukari understood, they had been there the first time she and Van vanished to Gaia, after the dragon had nearly killed them all. They understood the stories, and mostly how she felt, but they couldn't help her. They had their own lives to consider, she would have to do this alone so they could be happy, so she could be too. 

"Bring me back to Gaia. Do you hear me, there's nothing here for me now. I forsake my world for Gaia! Give my child and myself back to the world we belong to! I don't care how long I have to scream at you, whoever you are, but I am going back no matter what!" she screamed at the sky, clasping her pendent with her free hand.

Nothing came at first, only a whistling breeze, a few dogs barking in the distance. Then came a scream, her own screams. She felt a cool wetness fall down her legs, soaking her pants. 'Oh no….my water just broke….No, not now, the nearest hospital is 20 miles away. Oh God no!' he mind screamed, the pain in her stomach erupting soon after. She felt to her knees as she clutched her stomach, screaming out suddenly for help.

As if on cue, someone did help. The pillar of light returned, basking her writhing body in its strange glow. It lifted her and her suitcase off the ground, lifting her into the sky, away from Earth. Hitomi screamed as another wave of pain hit her, Earth leaving her sights forever.

**_~ Fanelia Caste ~_**

-The Healing Chamber –

"Fetch more hot water. Come on, faster lads. She's almost there! Push, Hitomi, push!" the doctor said, wiping away more blood and discharge from Hitomi's private. She screamed out in pain again, the samurai trying to hold her down. It was odd that no women servants were about the palace, these poor soldiers being forced to be nurses to Queen Hitomi along with the two young healers who were present.

It was better than giving birth all alone in the field, that much was clear in her mind. She had been lucky that the dog man Ruukusu had been out there with his people or she would have bled to death and her baby would have perished for sure. He and his people rushed her back to Fanelia to a very depressed king, startling him so badly he nearly fell out the window he was leaning out when they arrived.

Van was now holding her hand, wiping her brow and trying not to cry out in pain himself from the crushing grip Hitomi had on his hand. He had been overjoyed to see her, but it soon became cold fear when he saw she was in labor, her legs covered in blood as she already started to push the baby out on the way. Ruukusu's people had saved her life, making sure she didn't bleed to death or faint. He would be eternally grateful to them for saving the life of his wife and child, a child he thought he'd never see.

"One more push, I can see the head. One good hard push, my queen. You can do it!!" the doctor coached, his fingers gripping the baby gently. Hitomi was too drained too push, but she was in too much pain to stop now. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed as hard as she could, harder than she hope she would ever have to again, a vein throbbing in her forehead as she let out a final scream. She shut her eyes as the pain left her, catching her breath so as not to pass out.

She heard a slap, then a baby crying, her eyes fluttering open to see a baby body being taken off to a little basin of water. It had stopped crying, gurgling a little as the doctor and a nervous samurai cleaned the child's body free of the blood.

The healers began to work on helping close Hitomi up as Van kissed her face gently, a proud look on his face. 'Hoping for a boy…an heir to the throne. I should have known….but who cares. I'm back for good, I'm a mother and I have my husband back, my wonderful husband.' She thought happily, her weakened body slumping back a bit. Van help readjust her pillow and let her lay back on it, so she was sitting up comfortably. She felt the healers fix her right up, but she knew she'd be sore a few days. No one recovered from giving birth too quickly, not on Earth or Gaia.

"Your majesties, may I present you with your son." The doctor said, suddenly standing beside them with the cute bundle in his arms, all wrapped up in a blanket. The baby's eyes were closed slightly, but Hitomi could see a hint of green under the tired lids. He also had a shimmering tuft of blue hair on his small head, almost like liquid sapphire. The baby gurgled, as he was place in her arms, cooing as Van touched his face. The eyes opened fully, his tiny hands poking out of the blanket he was wrapped in.

Hitomi gasped a little, then blinked as she and Van both stared hard at the gurgling baby. "His eyes….are two colors. The pupil is green like mine, but blue in the iris. Perhaps my Draconian blood and your Mystic Moon blood did that. Rather beautiful in its own way" Van said quietly, then looked at the baby's little hands. They balled up in cute little fists, then spread out as Van smoothed a finger over them," Scars too? Perhaps the birth was rougher on him than we thought, my love."

Hitomi nodded, but couldn't help but feel fearful as she inspected the baby. There was a scar from above the wrist all the way up to the tip of his middle finger on his left hand and a curvy "X" scar on the top of his right hand. He had the face of an angel, looking up brightly with a wistful smile at her. He cooed sweetly and patted her face playfully. He got an open mouth smile on his face, letting out a cute sounding breath.

Hitomi smiled back and kissed his forehead. "Now for a name, my little one. I've already chosen one, if you don't mind, Van." Hitomi said breathlessly, stroking her child's cheek delicately. 

"I trust in you, Hitomi. Tell us what our son's name will be." Van said pleasantly, smiling at her fully, then pecked her on the cheek before looking down at his son.

"Hiero, Hiero Scorchava de Fanel. Our little prince." She said happily, and Van's face lit up as well. "It's a beautiful name, just like our son is beautiful, just like his mother." He told her, kissing her full on the lips.

~

Hiero drew his hand away from his mother's forehead, a satisfied smirk on his face. That had been six years ago, and he still remembered that crowning moment clearly. His new parents were even more in love than his last ones had been. Dipping into their minds with the dream invasion spell was child's play, it had been even easier this time than the last, their secrets all in his head now. He loved his mother dearly, she always cracked down on him like a real mom and would smack his hand if he did something bad. These people weren't stupid, nor were they like Lina and Zelgadis, overjoyed their son was a genius. The fact that he'd been born blind may have gotten some sympathy, as that world was known for insane things happening nearly every day. 

This world call Gaia wasn't the same as the last world, it was far more serious, much like Terrian, but without prejudice. True, the doppelganger tribes and geckos weren't the most loved races in the world, but the planet was basically peaceful, save for the Zaibach Empire. Those memories he'd seen of the war excited him, those were what he called battles, the guymelefs and swordplay the most wondrous things he'd ever set his mind on. Hiero hoped someday, since he'd have all the time in the world to try it, to fighting one of those fancy guymelef things and have a real mortal sword combat joust. Anything to get out of the boredom of being introduced to snotty brat princesses and egomaniacal princes with no taste. 

This world only needed his ego and tastes to infect it, so he could make the most out of this world while he was here. He grinned suddenly, letting a little giggle out, then slid off their bed and walked quietly back to his bedroom, one that was practically as big as the last house he'd lived in, maybe bigger. The room was a dream, and he was treated with utmost respect and dignity….and he hated it. It wasn't those factors that made him hate it, it was the fact he had the luck to be born in royalty. 

How he hated that class, the snotty upper crust that was so much better than everyone, always above the law, above everything, and spoiled rotten. He liked his new parents for the simple reason that they were not spoiled or stuck up, they were ordinary, just like he was and would strive to be. It was the royal advisors he couldn't stand, the samurai telling him he should be more like his father and his father before him. Hiero just wanted to be a child, but the samurai weren't letting him. 

He was already smarter than everyone in Fanelia, probably smarter than everyone in the world at his age. Hiero had read all the books in the royal library, the ancient texts hidden in his father's chamber, and even the quaint little tarot card booklet he found hidden in his mother's underwear drawer. He smiled a bit, being sneaky was fun, especially when no one knew who was doing it.

'When I'm old enough, I'm kicking each and every one of those bumbling samurai's asses. No holding back, they are driving me crazy with this royal responsibility crap. Why couldn't I have been born in a poor family or something. This place is so constricting. There are no girls, no one my age to even attempt to play with. Ugh, cursed again. I don't even know if Val-chan made it. I'm not old enough yet to use long range telepathy. Lousy luck….' He thought harshly.

Hiero looked up at his bed, which was currently a bit higher than him, his eyes could barely see over it. There was a lump in his bed, one that was breathing. Hiero sighed and leapt up, bouncing on the bed hard to startled the lump out of its slumber. A little cat girl with pink hair popped out, giggling and squealing as she ran around Hiero playfully. He smiled a little, then grabbed the girl's little tail and yanked. She yowled as he yanked again and got her to hold still.

"Owee! Lord Hiwo! Dat hurted!" the little cat girl whined, but Hiero just chuckled at her, letting go of her tail. "No fair, Myrna. Why can't you sleep in your own bed like a good kitty cat. You may only be a year old, but you know your mama don't like it when you run off. Why do you always come to my room." Hiero childishly sassed, feeling deeply nauseous in making himself sound like a simple child.

Myrna's tan ears twitched and her little finger tugged on her yellow dress, one that was very similar to the one his Aunt Merle wore. Myrna was a cute little thing, for a cat-girl, her pink hair shaped nearly like her mothers, but it was spikier on the ends and her eyes were pink too, like her father Daisuke's. She smiled a little suddenly and leapt into his small lap, curling up like a newborn kitten. Hiero just sighed and dragged himself back on his bed, making sure he kept the little cat-girl in his lap. Annoying her by standing up by the edge of the bed like he wanted to would only gain him a spanking and a lecture form his parents and Aunt Merle. He didn't know why the little cat-girl liked him so much, he thought of her more like a baby sister than anything more.

Hiero picked her up and set her down on the covers, slipping his small body under the covers quietly. He left Myrna where she was, as she was practically comfortable sleeping almost anywhere that was close to him. 'Ah well….girls. Go figure….time to get some sleep….and hope I see Val again….Val, please find me, friend, I don't want to go this alone. You're the only person I have left in this world from the last one, please, be safe for me.' He thought, s small smile fluttering across his perfect lips before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Ch 2: Diabolical Daydreams

**__**

Chapter 2

The Magician*

Diabolical Daydreams

~1 Year Later~

"LORD HIERO?! Where are you? This isn't funny anymore! Your father and mother wish to speak with you now!" a Fanelian samurai was shouting, dozen like him doing the same. The boy prince had run off again and hid from them, as the boy was prone to. Young Lord Hiero was a little ball of blue energy, giggling about something no one else knew about until something broke or blew up. He seemed to be addicted to making mischief, regardless of reprimands, but for one simple, yet silly reason. He would rather make trouble than waste his childhood being taught how to be a warrior king. He wanted to be a normal boy, not some pampered prince who'd never had a day of fun in his young life.

Even with his cute face and cheerful voice, the boy was a born troublemaker and was dogging his responsibilities for his future as the heir to the throne of Fanelia. He was a skillful fighter with daggers and swords already, but he didn't put much effort or gusto into as he should, or as his father said he should. 

Lord Hiero had taken to hiding from everyone so he could play by himself, so he wouldn't 'waste' his day playing soldier like the good little snob his father wanted him to be. The boy was arrogant for his age, and sassy. He was an odd child, and had been more than once spanked for his behavior, giving in grudgingly to his father's humble requests for his son to act more responsible. His mother didn't like Hiero's childhood being turned into a training escapade, but she knew if Hiero didn't grow up in that sense, he would not be ready for the right of succession, his Dragon Slaying task.

What was more odd about young Lord Hiero was that he said he didn't approve of murdering dragons, which sent his father King Van is a rage. Hiero ran off laughing as his father went after him, but his mother got in between them when Hiero ran out of running room. Hiero was told to stay in his room all week, only to be let out for lessons, all for insulting his father. Hiero pouted, a stubborn look in his strange blue and green eyes, but that was it. He had Myrna to keep him company whenever he was sentenced to being locked in his room. He always treated the little cat girl like a sister, having her follow him around like a lovesick pet non-stop. 

Hiero didn't seem to mind it, but if Myrna was around, Hiero was up to no good. Alone only meant he was up to something devious. He wasn't bratty, just had way too much energy in his small body. You wouldn't know what had just happened when a prank occurred until that flash of short blue hair would catch one's eye, then his childish giggles. Hiero was just living spitfire, always trying to have fun as much as possible, as if someday it would all be stolen from in a mere second. 

Today was no different, except Hiero had already pulled a prank two weeks ago and was still being punished through room confinement. The case today was that he had gotten out of his room without going out the door. His father had gone in to collect Hiero for his morning lesson, but all he found was an empty room, and large white feathers. Everyone in Fanelia knew that King Van was a Draconian, able to sprout the wings of the cursed race at will, and apparently so could his only child. No body was found beneath the young prince's window, so they had to assume he had glided out the window to safety. The trouble was, no one could find him.

His cat-godparents Merle and Daisuke were away in Asturia collecting a gift for the young prince's up and coming seventh birthday party, so sniffing him out was nearly out of the question. Their daughter was too young and underdeveloped in using his sense of hearing and smell as skillfully as them, so she would be of no help unless she was close to wherever he was hiding. 

The guards had searched all of Fanelia, since the young prince had gone out the window just to escape his training. The king and queen were also searching, mostly the garden where Hiero usually went to nap, swim, or play with Myrna and sections outside the castle that Hiero dug holes around to make "fishing ponds" for himself. He'd even made fake fish out of grass and tied up flower petals to make it all the more fun. Myrna found it pleasing, batting at the fake fish like they were her toys with her fingers. 

They were back to searching the palace, hoping to find their young prince soon, or be faced with the grim possibility that the boy had fully run away this time and was far from Fanelia or in dragon's belly. The kid was very smart, but not that smart as to outrun a hungry dragon, he'd suffer less with such a fate rather than be captured by Zaibach and tortured.

King Van! King Van! I found Lord Hiwo!!" Myrna's chirpy little voice rang out through the halls suddenly, the little cat-girl appearing suddenly from around the corner and the king and queen trailing behind him at top speed. They raced past the group of guards and zoomed up a nearby stairway. The guards just stood dumbstruck for a moment, then ran up after them.

~

'Why does he have to be so difficult. I had to be trained since childhood and I turned out fine….when Hitomi came. He'll find someone like that someday, he's got to learn patience. Balgus may not be the sword master training our son, but this man cares just as much about his well being as Balgus did mine. Why is Hiero so hot-headed, so uncaring about his royal responsibilities?" Van thought painfully.

His son had been the light of his life, the only child he and Hitomi had conceived thu8s far, but he was still the most glorious thing to come into his life. He was a fatter now, he had an heir that was most angelic and beautiful looking child ever. Then came the part where Hiero was able to walk and talk, and things got complicated. Hiero loved to have fun, just like Myrna did once she was able to walk, but there was no one he could play with other than the samurai, Hitomi and himself before Merle and Daisuke had Myrna. Hiero had taken to playing by himself and getting childish revenge on them all by not wanting to train. 

Even when Hiero did train, he'd show excellent skill and prowess, obviously paying attention to his lessons, but not showing any spirit towards it. He would leave a session without telling his sword master and send the poor man on a wild goose chase to find him. Hiero was almost always in the kitchen stealing sweets or playing with Myrna in the garden, sticking his tongue out and making faces at the sword master when he was ordered to return to his lessons. Van and Hitomi had to punish him for being so disobedient and inconsiderate to a seasoned warrior, by spanking him mostly. Mouthing off and pranks were rewarded with being confined to his room. Van hated doing that to his son, but if it would teach his son a lesson about manners as it with Hitomi and her brother on the Mystic Moon, it was a necessary evil in parenting. 

He was glad Myrna was part of the search, as she knew Hiero's scent well. She was always sneaking out of her room to sleep beside him. It was unbecoming of a young lady, even Merle had said so, but no matter what they told Myrna, she was always found waking up on his stomach or beside his sleeping form. It reminded Van of himself and Merle growing up, Merle always close by and watching over him like an overprotective sister. Hiero didn't seem to mind much, boisterously playing with his little cat sister since she was the only one close to his age to play with.

Hiero even had a cute little nickname for her, one only Hitomi was able to understand. It was in Japanese, Hitomi's native speech. He called her Pinku-Chiisai, it meant 'Little Pink,' just what Myrna was, a lovely pink sheen of silky hair and small enough for Hiero to hold up like a doll. She wouldn't be like that forever, but she seemed to love the name, it made her feel all the more closer to the rowdy little prince, she even had a nickname for him, Safaia-Kimi, or Prince Sapphire. It was cute in its own way, and the fact that Hitomi had taught Myrna to say it by request, so she could have a nice nickname for Hiero as he did for her in the same strange language. 

Those two were always causing some sort of mischief together or playing some silly game only they understood, but when Hiero was alone, sometimes, Van worried. Hiero was so quiet and distant, staring at nothing when they find him or he'd be sleeping in the most dangerous places like in the guymelef training ground, outside the palace gates, on a tree limb and sometimes on the rooftops of the kingdom. Today was a new spot, and Hiero seemed to be running out of spots to hide in. According to Myrna, she saw him lying atop the tallest tower of the castle, just sleeping there quietly and curled up in a feather blanket. 

'His own wings, I don't think he's ever shown his wings to anyone till now….perhaps he can't retract them, he panicked when he grew them and flew outside out of fear. He probably hasn't thought to think them away. I never thought he'd grow wings like Folken and I did, but our Draconian blood must be dominant in most respects.' He mused, the light of day greeting his reddish-brown eyes as he and Hitomi followed little Myrna to the balcony of the tower.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the most adorable sight curled up in the center of the balcony. There was young Hiero, his long and sharp sapphire bangs blowing gently in the breeze, a few loose strange of the rest of his hair shuffling against his head. His hair was much like Hitomi's, cropped close to his head and with silken sheen that dazzled the eye. 

What was most beautiful about Hiero's sleeping form were the dozen of sleeping white doves nuzzled up around him, some balancing on Hiero's Draconian wings. He hadn't been able to pull them back in after all, and had them in a sort of ethereal canopy over his body. They twitched suddenly, as if something had spooked him, but it subsided as soon as it had started. The birds barely stirred, cooing along with Hiero small and delicate breathing. His only pillow was made of his hands crossed over each other under his angelic head, his pristine face and slim dark lashes flittering a bit in the sunlight.

He wore a tunic similar to the ones Van wore as a boy, but it was black. Hiero seemed to love that color. He even had his little boots fashioned from black leather. The only thing that wasn't black were his tan pants, ones that hugged his slight form preciously. He was the picture of perfection, calm and serene.

The moment was so tranquil and perfect that even Van felt poor about waking the boy up. He'd never seen his son so at peace. Still, that didn't stop Myrna from racing at the birds, chasing them away and ramming herself into Hiero stomach. The little eyes flew open, the initially stunned green and blue eyes whipping open as the wind was knocked out of Hiero's body. They rolled right into the end of the balcony with Myrna happily chanting," Lord Hiwo! Lord Hiwo! My Safaia-Kimi!" 

Once they stopped moving and Myrna had taken to licking Hiero's face to death, his face scrunched up, his wings frantically flapping about as he tried to block the affectionate attack. "Ack! Pinku-Chiisai! Stop….that tickles!" Hiero pleaded, giggling as Myrna went on licking his pale cheeks.

Van and Hitomi sighed at the display, but were unable to withhold their smiles. It was too cute for words, even if it all started with Hiero being disobedient. Finally Hiero got rough and shoved Myrna off and whapped her with his right wing, looking defiant. "Myrna! Quit it! I'm too grown to be licked. You're giving me girl germs!" he pouted.

Myrna just giggled and nuzzled against his lap. His hardened face instantly softened and he picked her up, ruffling her hair. He winced suddenly, one of his wings twitched. "Oweee….dumb growths….This is what I get for trying to climb to the next window." He whined, rubbing his suddenly tearful eyes with the back of his free hand.

Van suddenly remembered himself at those words, and approached his son and the little cat girl with his head held high. "Hiero, you tried to ditch your training again, and you left your room without permission. You're in a lot of trouble young man." He said crisply.

Hiero winced again, his little white wings fluttering on his back. Van frowned, more at himself than Hiero's lack of answers. He knelt down and picked up his son and the cat girl in his arms, hearing Hitomi's faint footsteps behind him. "They are not mere growths, my son. They are your ancient heritage, you and I are the last of the Draconian race, the winged race. Just think them away, Hiero, think them away." Van coaxed. Hiero blinked a little, taking these words in gently. He then held his breath and shut his eyes, a small blue vein fluxing on his forehead. The little wings vanished in a puff of feathers, then Hiero's face was peaceful again. 

"You have wings, Father?" Hiero asked him, hitting Van's eyes dead on with his own curious ones. Van nodded, and to prove it, he gritted his teeth and forced his own wings out, then wrapped them about his son and Myrna. It tore up his red shirt, bruised a bit by his shoulder armor, but they were large and beautiful, snow-white and with a perfect silken sheen about each feather.

Hiero's mouth opened much a baby bird's, his little double colored eyes glittering with sudden pride and wonderment. Both he and Myrna were wearing the same expression, but Myrna got over her awe quickly and went back to nuzzling Hiero. The young prince was stunned a little longer, then scowled.

"You could have warned me….**_Father!_**" Hiero snapped, his little eyes narrowing with distaste. Van just pulled his wings back in and kept his face calm and serious. "Don't change the subject, young man. You're ditched your lessons again. I might as well have your room turned into your training room, you're going to spending another week in there….for this stunt."

"What about my party? You said I could have a birthday party with your friends from Asturia this year. You promised!" Hiero screeched, tears filling his double colored eyes. 

Van couldn't stand his son crying, it always melted him and Hiero knew it. He was just trying to make him feel guilty. He had promised, but Hiero had done nothing but cause trouble even after the deal was made. Van stiffened his expression and was about to say Hiero wouldn't get a party this year for being so bad, but Hitomi's voice cut him off.

"Van, we did promise, besides, it's only a few hours and then he goes right to bed. No more fun after that. The Schezars are good friends of our, Hiero. It would have been a total waste for everyone if we cancel the party, Allen and Millerna are already on their way and Merle and Daisuke should nearly be back from Asturia with his present. Come on Van, you can ground him all you want after this. He's got another year to wait to be eight, if he survives that long. The little scamp," she let out with a sinister smile, ruffling Hiero's sapphire hair, making him sputter and scrunch his face up," He's too cute to have tears in his eyes. Let him be a child, Van, he'll go crazy if you try to make him a man now."

Van smirked at her words, not happy she was spoiling Hiero again. Always the voice of reason, always the one Hiero would run to, the one he admired. When Hiero looked at Van, there was always resentment and mischief in the child's eyes, as if he knew something Van didn't. 'That's silly, little kids aren't aware of anything, not at this age. All six-year-olds think about is candy and games, most of them anyway. I didn't get that as much I would have liked.' He thought, sighing inwardly as he carried his son and Myrna off the balcony and back inside the castle.

"Fine, but this is the last time, young man. No more crap from you. Zaibach has attacked this country ever since you were born, we're they no longer have stealth cloaks or our samurai would be sitting ducks. You had best train more diligently, if not for our sake, for yours and Myrna's, at least," Van told Hiero lightly, feeling his son nod against him rather slowly," But for now, you're going to be confined to your room. Myrna, you make sure he doesn't leave. I mean it, or I'll tell you mother you helped him cause trouble again."

Myrna shrank against Hiero's chest, and van watched at his son scowled at him again and then hugged Myrna. "Don't listen, Pinku-Chiisai, he's just a big ole meanie grouch. He doesn't like fun….only fun with Mother like the samurai said." Hiero spouted crassly. Van's eyes bulged at what the boy said, not knowing whether to spank him right there and then or drop him and attack his samurai. 

"Who told you that, Hiero?" Van asked sternly. The boy had his eyes shut, still hugging his little cat-girl protectively. "Uncle Daisuke and Auntie Merle were talking with a few a few weeks ago. They like to talk 'bout you and Mother lots." Hiero let out calmly.

Van just sputtered and looked back at his wife, who was now a fine shade of red. "Why that little….lousy cat. We're going to have words when she gets back." Hitomi huffed out. Van nodded. 'Word indeed.' He thought.

**_~ Hiero's Chambers ~_**

Hiero watched with mock amusement as Myrna bounced up and down on his bed, blushing a few times when he saw her white panties one a few high bounces. He went to looking straight ahead after that, fishing his hands in his shirt for something. His mother and father had left as quickly as they had entered his bedroom to drop him and Myrna off, probably to do some King and Queen stuff, or contemplate on his slight fib. He'd been very angry at his father for treating him like a weak little child. True, it was the body he was in, but with an ancient mind with far more experience with all types of swordplay, this training crap was damned boring for him. 

To actually use his wings this day had been a complete accident. He had scaled the walls a few times to the room beside him, mother and father's room, hid under their bed and waited for them to leave so he could make his escape for the kitchen or the garden, whatever he wanted first. The kitchen was to steal the cinnamon bars and chocolate drops the cook always made, normally for her fat self. Hiero decided that he deserved them more than her, cause he hadn't had a decent piece of candy since that sweet shop in Saillune. It was one that had atomized like everything else during the last moments of that world, he and Val had pigged out there fifty years before they made their escape to Gaia.

This world wasn't so bad, it had his favorite creatures roaming about it as the dominant species, the great dragons. The wars that spurted up like forest fires were interesting to hear about, though he was growing rather bored being confined to a stuffy old palace all the time. His new father, Van, had said he needed to be protected from Zaibach, and empire that had exceptionally larger dragons milling about the mountainous region. Hiero, still being a child, needed to be protected since he was the sole heir to the throne of Fanelia. Hiero still didn't like the idea of being reborn as a prince. It was just as terrible as being near a member of a royal family, to feel the bar of this prison of privilege closing in on him.

He remembered all the princes and princesses with their snooty attitudes, as children and growing up, only a few becoming exceptions because they discovered they were prisoners of their royal blood after all, bound to royal marriages, law, etiquette, and above all, responsible for all the people of their kingdom. Hiero hated being that responsible, hated to see people suffer for something that no one person could take and retain their sanity. 

'Lucky me, I'm already insane….this can only drive me to become a psychopath….I wish I knew where Val was….he could always cheer me up. I hope…he's still here, but until then…might as well put on a stiff upper lip and stomach this. When I'm 19, I'll be taking my dragon slaying task, thanks to Mother's wonderful prodding for father to wait until I am mature and strong enough. Aside from that, being stuck in a fifteen year old body wouldn't be very pleasant….if that thing manages to kill me before I kill it. Why it has to be a dragon, I like dragons, even nasty and hungry ones. They're just animals….murdering them is a silly way to prove anyone is worthy of being a king. Maybe to prove I'm a worthy soldier, sure, but a king, that's lunacy. Val would vomit if he knew what I have to do, if he's even on this world.' Hiero thought with disdain, then his thoughts were silenced when he found the bed wasn't moving anymore.

He looked up a bit to see Myrna's sweet pink eyes staring at his chest curiously. He smirked, remembering what he'd flown out of his window for. He smiled then and pulled out a deck of cards, his mother tarot cards. In her memories, she had been able to predict the future and know the past by using them. He was very curious about them and what they could do for him. They seemed so neat to him, simple pieces of painted paper that could tell one their fortune. Even if the concept was a little hokey, it sounded like a fun thing to play with. 

"Ooo, pretty, Lord Hiwo, what are they?" Myrna chirped, her pink eyes sparkling with curiosity. Hiero grinned at her and showed her the blue backed cards. "They're Tarot cards, they can tell you your fortune, according to my Mother. Want to play Fortune Teller with them, Pinku-Chiisai? Huh? Huh?" Hiero said, with true childish enthusiasm.

Myrna's eye little eye brighter and she nodded rapidly with a Cheshire smile. 'So like a cat….heh. My little sister, the cat-girl.' He thought fondly.

After a bit of straightening the sheets and calming Myrna down, Hiero arranged the cards in accordance to his mother's memories. "Now, who's fortune shall I read? Yours? Mine? Mother or Father?" he asked her. She scrunched her nose up a little, deep in thought, then snapped her little tan fingers. "Mama, my Mama, read her, Lord Hiwo. She is always wowwying about the future." She let out happily, getting giddy again. He chuckled a bit and nodded.

The reading went well, but Hiero was startled at how accurately he felt it was. He'd never delved into his Aunt Merle's mind at all, he felt in-human's such as her weren't so important, not in this world anyway, that and she was far too energetic for a mother in her early twenties. Sometimes he thought it was a cat-person thing to be so full of energy and cheerfulness, not to mention annoying his own mother to beat all. She was at least three years younger than his parents were, which didn't say much to others about her nature, but he liked her. 

Aunt Merle was always nice to him, taking him horseback riding, singing to him when he was barely two, and making him delicious birthday treats each year. Some of them turned out to be raw bugs she found delicious and strange parts of animals most people would find unsettling, but he loves it. He was not one to talk about strange foods, he'd eaten raw animal, goblin, squirrel, grubs, and even a wide assortment of animal parts he had to bet evenly no one on Gaia would touch without vomiting or fainting. He'd been used to living on his own, surviving on whatever he could find. 

He'd been utterly desperate one time as to fight with an owlbear by using his own mouth to try and tear a dying rat from its great beak. 'Those were the days….I'm glad are over, then again, rat isn't so bad. Tastes like mutton, really. Aunt Merle could have been a wonderful chef with all her food genius.' He thought, pleased with how entranced he had Myrna in the reading. He lifted up the ninth card, his eyes narrowing at it a little sternly. He felt an image pour through his senses, his aunt and uncle drinking near a stream, Uncle Daisuke heading for a cave. The cat-man was as energetic as his young wife, kissing her passionately before running into the cave, making a suggestive char-grin after he gave her a wave and shouted something Hiero couldn't hear. 

Aunt Merle was licking her lips, and then Hiero could see more of the place. Aunt Merle had taken him to play boats in this area on occasion, it wasn't far from Fanelia, a few miles at best. Then it faded, leaving Merle alone in darkness.

Hiero felt his heart flutter as it all left him, a curious and nervous looking Myrna staring at him. "What's wong, Lord Hiwo? What's the card?" she asked.

He had forgotten about the card all that time. He had been so lost in that daydream, or was it a vision. He dismissed that quickly, he never had visions wide-awake, it was impossible. He hadn't had a single vision since he'd been born, unlike the last two worlds he'd been on. Hiero shrugged off the sudden chilly feeling that was forming in his stomach and looked at the card, placing it down slowly. 

"The Tower….not reversed, so in your mother life…."he was saying, then his voice drifted in and out of his senses, as if he was being told what to say," She will be separated from a loved one for a long time, it is her greatest fear to be all alone. The flames of her past that surrounded her as a child, the flames…..the flames of Fanelia, thinking she lost my father to death, she hates being alone. It is….her greatest fear of all. Uh, the final card will say why…."

Hiero gulped nervously, he felt so cold, like he was dead. He knew the feeling well, as your life slowly slipped away, the dread and cold fear in the back of your mind. He also felt a pain in his chest, and his legs, like thick swords were prodding him. He pushed it away, or tried to, the feeling wouldn't go away making his hand shake as he picked up the last card, turning it over on the bed so he and Myrna could see Merle destiny.

Hiero's throat closed up, his eyes widening fearfully. He felt deeply afraid, as if his life were in danger. "The….the Death card…." he sputtered out, his hand still holding the card down. Nothingness took him as the card came alive and swirled about him in a storm of lavender fury, the scythe driving down into his chest. "NO!" he screamed, but he couldn't see anything but Death and the darkness, Myrna was gone, the room was gone.

He shut his eyes to block out the hallucination, it was all he could call it. The deep-rooted fear within his body was too paralyzing to give him the strength to run. "I'm over 50,000 years old, why do I feel so scared? I feel fear when I am about to die….sure, but this is….Oh Gods, no! Aunt Merle! Uncle Daisuke!" he shouted, finding himself standing inside the cavern, everything in black and white, color leaking in and out of his sights like so much blood.

As the colors finally came back in, he could see them, standing there in the center of the cave cowering in fear. He saw why as the shadows came alive in the forms of two Zaibach guymelefs, the dreaded Alseides models. Hiero tried to run at them, to help them, but he ran right through them, as if they were dead air. He looked back frantically as the guymelefs shot out the silver Crima claws, impaling his godparents instantly. Hiero cringed when the blood hit him, the hot and sticky fluids drenching him in their gore. 'The future, Merle and Daisuke are in danger! My Mother….I have her gifts, gods no! Not this…being tormented at night was too much already, but not daymares! Argh! No, wake up, wake me up! Somebody please!! I have to save them!" he shouted, but no one was answering, only the guymelefs seemed to hear him after they tore his godparents apart in a hail of sinew and blood soaked fur.

His eyes widened as the claws fired at him, hope dying away like a candle in the wind in seconds flat. "I'll be a kid forever now! Shit!" he yelled, then felt someone slap him.

"Watch your language, young man. How dare you steal my cards, Hiero! Why did you go through Mommy's drawers?" said a familiar and very irate voice. "Mother?" he said, his vision vanishing swiftly to be replaced by her angry face, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

She stood upright and crossed her arms over her chest. He waited a moment, then recalled what he had just seen. In an instant, he leapt off the bed and ran out the door, screaming," They're going to die! I have to save them!"

He didn't care how anyone reacted to that, he just knew he had to reach Uncle Daisuke and Aunt Merle soon or they'd be ripped apart like rag dolls. He wasted no time and no efforts in dealing with anyone he plowed under and past, running as fast as his small legs could carry him to the stables.

~

Merle lapped up a good helping of the delicious stream water, her eyes greedily watching a plump trout swim by. She watched it for a while until it flipped out of the water, then went to grab for it, but it slipped right through her fingers and splashed a mess of cold water into her face. "Oh, you're not worth the trouble. Stupid fish." She grumbled, then yelped when someone pinched her butt.

"Oh, Daisuke, you little perv," she hissed playfully at her husband, delighting in the mischievous look in his pink eyes. She loved him so much, maybe not the same way she Lord Van, but Daisuke returned that love and gave her a beautiful daughter. His hormones were a little escalated when he was around her, but its not like she minded it at all. He was sweet and loving and meant the world to her. She wasn't alone now, she had a love, and a family.

"I know I am. So what's say you and me get perverted in that cave over there and make Myrna a sibling, nice and slow. We've got another day before little Hiero's birthday party. A day of unbridled passion and horny moaning will do us some good after all that sweaty walking, hmm, my love?" Daisuke teased, his platinum blonde hair shimmering a bit over his pale white fur. He was still charmer, all be it how much he loved making love and nothing else with her.

He was handsome enough for it, but his heart was sincere, even if he loved to tease Merle all the time about how cute she was. Being male, he didn't wearing the yellow leotard Merle had taken to wearing now that she was older and more endowed. He wore a silver vest and black pants, but they both wore brown sandals, letting their feline toes breath. She still wore her nail file around her neck along with her wedding ring of gold, but Daisuke only wore his wedding ring as jewelry, his shirt and shaggy platinum blonde hair brighter than even the most expensive jewelry.

He was still smiling at her, then kissed her suddenly with immense passion. He pulled back slowly, a satisfied smirk on his face, then raised his eyebrows up suggestively.

"I'll be waiting, my little pussy cat." He purred, licking her face gently before running off for the cave. He looked back a moment, smiled from ear to ear, letting his ears twitch sweetly, then waved at her. "I love you, Merle. Hurry, my sweet." He shouted, then went into the cave, his platinum beauty vanishing into the dark mouth of the cave.

Merle licked her lips hungrily as she stood and started to run for the cave. 

"AUNT MERLE!"

She stopped in mid-stride as the scream reached her sensitive ears. She knew this voice, as distant as it was, it was a voice she knew well. It was Prince Hiero's adorable voice, but he didn't sound very happy. He sounded scared to death. As far away as she gathered he was, she could smell the fear wafting off of his form, sweat and tears soaking his skin. 'What on Gaia?' she thought faintly, jumping slightly as a carrying the little sapphire-haired prince on its back. 

She was about to greet him when she saw his face and she knew how right her senses had been. His face was frantic, fatigue covering every innocent inch. He was drenched in fresh sweat, a few bruises lacing his scarred hands and one on his cheek, possibly from whipping the reigns too hard and hitting himself in the face.

"Aunt Merle….please, where's Uncle Daisuke….Zaibach, they'll ….gasp, I saw them kill you. Please, tell him to come…so….gag we can get to safety. Please" the prince was panting, not making a bit of sense. She registered 'Zaibach,' which made her fur crawl, then 'I saw them kill you.' 

'Hitomi used to say stuff like that with her weirdo powers….oh, could he have her powers now.. If that's true….DAISUKE!' he mind screamed, her mouth opening to scream out his name, but Hiero's expression stopped her. Previously looking tired and beat, Hiero's face was stark white, eyes wide with fright and his mouth trembling, just like Hitomi had looked when she said she had to save Van. It had been when Dilandau and Folken captured Lord Van, and Dilandau had tried to murder Van. 

"Oh no!" she yelped, trying to make him stop, but Hiero was stuck She got on the horse quickly as he started muttering something, spurring it on so they could speed in and rescue Daisuke.

They were nearly there when the boy screamed. "NO! STOP IT!! I haven't done anything….!! NO!! Zaibach bastards! MERLE! Run for your life, run away please! ARGHHHHHHH!!" Hiero screamed, then moments later, Merle heard the exact same worse repeated, in Daisuke's voice, garbled terrible with a bubbly scream.

"NO! STOP IT!! I haven't done anything….!! NO!! Zaibach bastards! MERLE! Run for your life, run away please! ARGHHHHHHH!!" Daisuke's dying voice rang out, and Merle's heart broke in two. She felt Hiero slump against her, thrashing in a living nightmare, his small eyes tightly shut in pain. "No….run, Merle please, I love you, please, save yourself, take care of our…little angel, live, for her. Live!" the boy was muttering, so faintly she thought he was whispering. 

Merle didn't wait another second and she spurred the horse away from the cave and towards Fanelia. After going a mile or so, she heard a loud crashing erupting behind her. She felt Hiero grab onto her waist, looking behind them and breathing fast.

"I see them….I see them….they're shooting, JUMP NOW! He yelled rapidly. Merle didn't bother to question him and leapt off the horse with Hiero clinging to her. She faintly heard the horse yelp in surprise, its blood licking at her heels as the unseen enemy ripped through its body. She looked back briefly to see nothing, no enemy, but she could hear them. 'Stealth cloaks again. Oh no! I can't let them gets us….Lord Hiero is all Lord van has. I can't fail him!' she thought frantically, taking off at top speed on her feet for Fanelia, yelling and screaming for help. 

If the samurai heard her, they'd be here in no time flat and hold off the Zaibach murderers, the bastards that killed her husband, her beautiful and loving husband. Poor little Hiero has seen it all in his head, all the pain and suffering of her husband's last moments. It made her feel so guilty. 'To think, I always made fun of Hitomi for trying to scare with her visions….when all this time she was more scared than. Hiero must be scared to death right now, no child should have to see such horrors, hell, no one should.' She thought, running faster.

She could barely see the great mountain passage to Fanelia as she burst out of the forest, her legs carrying her as fast as she could across the sun drenched plains. The Zaibach creeps were still coming, claws just barely missing her backside as she'd leap away from them. Merle grinned, holding onto the young prince tightly as she got closer and closer to the mountain path.

Her hopes were dashed as a rush of air shoved her backwards on her ass, Hiero yelping when they landed. The air before them rippled strangely, then became a cloaked Zaibach guymelef. It stood proud and tall over them, its liquid metal weapon forming into a snapping three pronged claw. It reached for them, clinking its claws together menacingly. Merle tried to scoot away, but Hiero was looking behind her now, pointing with wide eyes above her. She didn't bother looking behind herself, the other guymelef had to be behind. The gods knew only how many has been waiting into hat cave for her and Daisuke. Just what they wanted was not clear to her, but she gathered she was of no use to Zaibach, except maybe to be altered into a Fortune Enhanced Soldier like the dead cat twins. 'Fat chance…I'll go down fighting for Lord Hiero. He doesn't understand all this, he's just a boy.' She thought harshly and hissed at the guymelef.

The man within the machine laughed at her wickedly, making all the hairs on her body stand on end. "Hand over the boy, pussy cat, and we might let you live." He said. Merle felt dead inside. It was all a trick, they wanted Hiero, to trade her life for Hiero's. Why?

Hiero spat at the guymelef. The man within it hissed at him and swore. "Dirty brat, who cares why Folken wants you….alive is all he asked. She doesn't have to live, maybe if you'd shown some manners, we might have spared her….might. Yorn, grab the boy, then let's make a cat's cradle out of this little whore intestines." The man cackled, his gruff voice being joined by the girly laughter of his comrade.

"Let's Toma, like we did to her husband. Let's get this mission over with." The other man replied, turning his liquid metal weapon into a silver hand and reached down for them.

"NO!" a voice screamed, and Merle's heart leapt along with Hiero's sad expression. "LORD VAN!" she chirped, finally picking herself up and running away with the boy as Escaflowne rammed its sword through Toma's guymelef. Toma screamed as blood mixed with the liquid metal spurted out of the guymelef's chest, Escaflowne ramming it mercilessly into the ground.

Yorn backed up, looking from the blood soaked armor of Escaflowne to the prey Lord Folken had send him after. "Die, King of Fanelia!" Yorn shouted, deciding that killing Folken's greatest obstacle from the last war would gain favor with the Draconian man when he returned, with or without the little prince.

Escaflowne stood rigged in its fighting stance as Yorn went invisible. He knew he'd win, there was no way the king could see him without his Mystic Moon bitch wife around. Yorn quietly crept around Escaflowne to its right, his fingers dancing across the controls excitedly, preparing to fire Crima Claw right through the king's soft brains. This would be an easy kill, King van being too angry about their attack on his son than anything else.

"He's to your right, Father! YOU RIGHT!" the boy prince shouted, startling Yorn for a moment, which was one moment too many. Yorn had no time to react as Escaflowne turned to face him and rammed its blade through his head, Yorn's last thoughts being if his quick death.

**_~ Fanelia Castle ~_**

- Throne Room -

"You're sure Merle, they wanted Hiero specifically?" Van asked the cat-woman. She nodded, tears still streaming down her face as she looked up at Van sitting on his throne, Hitomi by his side. She was holding a peacefully sleeping Hiero in her arms, rubbing his angelic head gently to keep him in sleep. 

"Yes….but, its not just that. Hiero has Queen Hitomi's gifts….I saw it myself and Myrna told me Hiero ran out screaming that someone was going to be killed, right after he did a Tarot Card reading on me. It can't be a coincidence, he's psychic like you Queen Hitomi….and he saw….he saw….Daisuke, Oh Gods, he saw my husband torn apart. He's just a boy…and he saw all that. He tried to save us, to change fate, and he saved me. Oh…." Merle let out, suddenly bursting into tears as she remembered the horrified look on the boy's face, so desperate, yet she saw blame in his eyes. It was as if he blamed himself for Daisuke's death.

She couldn't stop crying, even as she felt Van embrace her, patting her back. "He saved you, that's right. He loved you both. This will be hard for him to bear, so we must make sure to protect him," he said quietly, his voice struggling a bit with the scare he'd been given today," I will have the samurai retrieve your husband's body, and I want you to remain in the palace. I won't lose anyone else dear to me. Never again….it's all right for you to cry Merle, Daisuke was a good man, he will be desperately missed by us all, especially you and your daughter. No one could have asked for a better man to be your husband and her father."

Merle smiled tearfully at him, his reddish-brown eyes gently shining at her with concern. "Yes, Lord Van, but if I may be excused. I would like to….mourn in the shrine. I need some time alone, please." She whimpered, and he nodded, letting her go. She ran out quickly, her sorrow pouring out once more.

'We will protect the children, Hiero and Myrna, they are the future….for Daisuke, we will prevail….I hope and pray we will.' She thought as she ran out of the palace still in tears.

**__**

To Be Continued….

* _The Magician_ **card here represents _Hiero_ coming to terms with his enhanced psychic abilities and trying to use them as best he can, as well as becoming utterly committed to try and protect his new family as best he can.**


	5. Ch 3: End of Innocence

**__**

Chapter 3

The Empress*

End of Innocence

~ The Mystic Moon ~

- Westchester, NY -

+ Westchester Orphanage +

The small girl with shoulder length lavender hair stared out the window of her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She clutched the ring she had placed on a leather rope necklace, since her fingers weren't big enough to wear her father's heirloom. Absentmindedly, she brushed a shock hair out of her tear-stained eyes.

She missed her parents deeply, orphaned when she was a mere year of age. Her parents had been utterly innocent, she knew it in her broken heart. They had loved her, going out of their way to make her have a great first birthday. A few weeks later after that birthday, her parents were celebrating their anniversary, or so the headmistress of the orphanage told her when she felt she was old enough to understand.

That day had been today, on the anniversary of their wedding and their deaths. Alessa was six years old now and all alone, desperate the day before to know when her parents were coming for her. The headmistress took her to her lavish office and explained why her parents would never come.

On this day, her parents had been driving home with a loving present, a stuffed animal she had been begging for a week. They had taken time out of their day of romance and memories to get her the gift out of the goodness and love in their hearts. No sooner had they pulled out of the toy store parking lot, possibly talking about the wonderful evening they had, a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit them head on, killing them instantly. The drunk had lived and went to prison for double manslaughter, but he was alive and her parents were because he had been drinking too much at a bar. 

Her parents were too good, too perfect and kind to have suffered like that. The drunk should have died, but he hadn't and they did, leaving her all alone. She had no aunts or uncles, not a single relative and none of her parents supposedly lovely friends wanted her, so she was dumped here for the rest of her life, unless she got adopted. 

__

Alessa, its not your fault, but your parents would want you to go on, to be happy again. Try for them at least.

Fresh tears welled up in Alessa's sky blue eyes as she recalled the headmistress' words, so kind and soothing, but all lies. Alessa Lee Demitrius would not be happy knowing her parents died for a stupid toy and a drunk idiot. She hated the world right now, she wanted to run from it all because it hurt so much. She was all alone, and she hadn't been adopted yet, people wanted babies, just like the big kids still there teased her about day after day. No one wanted her, only her parents had and they were gone forever. 

She held her ring tighter, letting out a choking sob. Her father's ring, he'd said it was a good luck charm and had given it to her to keep. 'Some luck, Mommy and Daddy went away….' She thought, tears staining the ring. It shimmered slightly, dazzling her puffy eyes. 

"I wish I wasn't alone. Please. Somebody, if you're listen, don't let me be alone!" she cried out. The ring flashed in her hand, making her yelp, then it died down. She stared a little longer until she heard something. It was a faint singing, a boy's voice, sweet as honey yet alluring like a warm breeze.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

She followed it slowly to the door of her little room, and saw the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. His eyes were green, yet his irises were blue, as blue as his sapphire colored hair. He was dressed in a strange black shirt and tan pants and little black boots, he had his arms stretched out to her, singing the phrase over and over again, coaxing her forward.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

Alessa took a step towards him, staring at him as warily as she could manage without looking scared. He didn't seem to notice, but stopped singing and smiled at her sweetly. He was trying to say something, but no sound was coming out now. The harder she looked at him, the more she noticed. He was nearly transparent, she could practically see right through him. There was also a curious looking pendant around his neck, with a stone similar to the one in her father's ring glimmering strangely on it.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

He sang it again, his unreal eyes pleading to her. He seemed so sincere, the song so enchanting, she couldn't help but go to him, to reach out and see what this ghost boy felt like.

In a flash, he grabbed her hand, and she saw the scars on it. She could feel him, and soon she found he was growing solid as he pulled her against him. "I'm coming….to give you destiny. Be brave, angel, be brave, and guard your soul for me." He said in a sing song voice, then kissed her right on the mouth. 

Her lips burned for a second, everything burned, then there was nothing. She opened her eyes slowly, gasping when she found her lips were on the door. She sputtered a bit and rubbed her mouth. 

"What….what happened?" she quivered, falling to her knees, trying to understand why the strange boy kissed her, and what became of him. 

__

**~Gaia~**

~Fanelia~

The kingdom of Fanelia was peaceful, doves flying over the precious mountain town, the serenade of dragons chorusing throughout the area. The people were all content, going about their lives as any other town would.

Allen Schezar found it comforting that it wasn't the noisy hustle and bustle of Palas, but rather the calm serenity of Freid. He'd never actually visited Fanelia himself, destroyed or intact. He'd been too busy maintaining his outpost and becoming a knight of Freid in the past, and when he met Van and Hitomi, it had been too late for visits thanks to Dilandau and Folken. 

He frowned involuntary at the thought of Dilandau, the monster Zaibach had gender bent his sweet little sister Celena into. He was glad the monster had been driven out of her, but where it had come from in a small child was beyond him. Celena has always been a happy and kind child, not a mean bone in her body. Whatever Zaibach and Dornkirk had done to her, it had to have been so horrible it created the Lord of the Dragon Slayers, the embodiment of insanity.

He turned his head as their carriage rode through the streets of Fanelia to the castle, looking at the very woman he was thinking about. He hair had grown since then, shoulder length and the wonderful silvery blonde color back in it. He eyes were pure blue, like the sea after a storm. Her eyes were always a bit dazed, as if she were lost in thought almost every moment of the day. Celena had not gotten over her change as easily as Allen had hoped, missing Dilandau's slayers that gave their lives for him so he could go on, go on and be free of Dornkirk's evil. He pitied those dead boys and his sister for thinking all that. Dilandau hadn't been worth saving, but Celena was. Perhaps they had all known what had happened, but were forbidden to tell Dilandau what he really was.

Celena seemed to stiffen, feeling her brother's blue eyes upon her, She looked out the carriage window, sighing as bit. She rarely looked him in the eye, though occasionally he saw her talking to his wife, Millerna, the former princess. Millerna had given up her royal title to live a normal life, with Allen. He was glad she chose him, deep down he had wished it, even knowing Millerna knew about him and her late older sister Marlene. The journal she had found wasn't enough to remind her, but his son Chid was. 

Allen looked across at his wife and son, Chid now a good thirteen years old and becoming quite handsome. King Van and Queen Hitomi had invited Chid as well as the Schezar family to attend their own son's 7th birthday. Still, Chid reminded Millerna of what Allen had done with her sister, and Chid was already starting to take a high interest in females, his charm nearly as powerful as Allen's had been. He was taller with a healthy build, his face had grown longer with puberty, less like a child and more like a budding young man. Millerna was smiling at him affectionately, patting his hand gently with her own.

Allen smiled, his frown lost for what he hoped was forever. He wondered if Hitomi and her son were like that, if Van treated the boy as Allen did Chid. He was still slightly annoyed that the king and queen of Fanelia had not told them of the prince's birth until a week ago, even though a small explanation had been enclosed in the letter. It had been for the boy's safety, since he was the sole heir to the throne of Fanelia and Zaibach was starting trouble again near the borders of many nearby countries. 

It was a bit understandable, but still, Allen and Millerna could have been trusted with the knowledge of Prince Hiero's existence. 'Then again, you kept a secret from them too, one you'll gladly show them this day. Won't they be surprised….then we'll be even. No more deception, Van, not this time.' Allen thought playfully, his smile still beaming across his face as the carriage went on.

**_ ~ Fanelia Castle ~_**

Van and Hitomi were dressed formally to receive the Schezar family, forcing smiles they didn't feel like wearing on their faces. Yesterday had been bad enough, but Hiero hadn't woken up yet. Ever since the attack on Merle and Daisuke, all he had been able to do was have a fitful slumber. Myrna was sleeping beside him, hissing at anyone who dared enter the room, even to Hiero's own parents.

It was comforting to know Hiero would wake up to a diligent bodyguard, but when he woke up, that was another story. What would he be like after seeing a vision of his uncle's death. Hitomi felt like she was dying inside. Her little boy had been through a traumatic event without even seeing it in reality, but in his mind. She had never seen anyone die in her mind at such a tender age. She had no idea what he was going through, but she could only hope it hadn't scared him to death, handicapped his mind in some way. She could really only pray.

Van had assigned more guymelef to patrol the mountains and the valley around Fanelia to ensure another incident like yesterday wouldn't happen again. Van had been in a rage at what had happened, blaming everything and everyone for it, mostly that his son's life had nearly been taken. The guards were pushing 24-hour shifts to make sure nothing came after Hiero or the treasured Escaflowne armor. They were all barely standing up now, sneaking naps anywhere they could and for as long as possible to keep their strength up.

Hitomi felt he was going to far, as always, abusing his power with exaggerated plans just to make a point. If the men were abused for much longer, Zaibach would be walking in very soon to the chorus of snoring from the palace.

She lifted herself out of her dreary thoughts as she heard a carriage approaching, two great white horses leading it with its elderly driver cracking his whip at them. It stopped right in front of them, the horses neighing loudly and jumping a bit.

The carriage door facing them opening quietly and swiftly. Allen Schezar the first to step out. He was dressed the same as always in his Asturian Knight garb, matching the gentle blue of his eyes. After him came Millerna, the princess that gave up her country years ago to be with Allen, her first decision as a free woman. Then came a young blonde teenager, resembling Allen in some respects with his blue eyes and blonde hair. Even though his hair was shorter, she knew he was Allen's relative, his son Chid of Freid. He was another boy ruler, as Van had been so many years ago.

Chid looked like he had aged well, his face resembling Allen's slightly, but was a bit thicker. She had to suppose ruling a country was difficult, far more when you were orphaned at age five with no one but an advisor and everyone else a stranger to you. Chid did have his real father Allen to look up to with the great war being over, and his aunt Millerna becoming his step-mother only added to the affection the young ruler was probably used to receiving.

They all bowed to Hitomi and Van, Millerna to only one curtsying while the men got on one knee and bowed their head low. Van bowed his head to Chid, then to the others, Hitomi quickly followed his actions with grace. Then she came out of the carriage, a face Hitomi had not seen since the final battle with Zaibach. It was a face she'd barely seen then either. The body was different, now decked in a very lovely dress similar to Millerna's, her silvery blonde hair billowing just above her slight shoulders, skin as pale as snow and with haunting blue eyes.

"Celena Schezar. So good of you to come. "Hitomi let out, stiffening when she heard Van gasp. She took a chance and cast a quick glance at her husband. His eyes were narrowed and his formal posture was gone. Van had never liked Celena previous incarnation, Dilandau Albatou, and he had told her he hadn't wanted to remember the madman, so he had avoided Allen's family with great effort. When he had seen her before Hitomi had returned a few times, he couldn't forget she was Dilandau somewhere behind her stormy eyes, the insane commander lurking under her skin and waiting to strike. He didn't trust her at all, and he had probably never expected her to be here. He had not put her name on the invitation as near as Hitomi could recall.

"Likewise, Queen Hitomi. Van." Celena let out, the coldness apparent in her voice. She didn't like the way Van had treated her and was showing it by not announcing his title or bowing to him. She only bowed to Hitomi, then just stood there with a blank and cool expression on her face.

"MAMA!" Hitomi jumped when she heard a child's voice, not Hiero's or Myrna, but it was a boy. She looked towards the source and saw a small aqua-haired boy climbing down from the carriage steps. Celena turned a bit, then shook her head, reaching for the struggling child. She picked him up with ease, then set him down in front of her.

Hitomi just stared, trying to form the right words in her mouth, but Van beat her to it. "So, you had a child, Celena. How wonderful for you to enjoy motherhood at last." Van replied evenly, not putting much emotion into the statement. Celena sneered at him, then chuckled. She pointed at Millerna. "Val is not mine, he's Allen and Millerna's little boy. I don't have a man right now….if Allen has his way much longer, I never will. He scares them all away being so protective of me." Celena let out, casting her stormy eyes upon her brother's stiffening back. 

Hitomi could see the annoyed expression on Allen's face, the frown most apparent and horribly ruining his handsome features. Chid was giggling and Millerna was trying not to laugh, but the little boy named Val seemed to find this conversation strangely amusing. He walked past his family and stopped in front of Hitomi and Van, not bowing, but looking up at them with a bright smile.

Hitomi examined him thoughtfully, noting his hair was long enough to be shoulder length, hair of a light blue-green color, close to aqua in the sunlight, but his eyes were his most endearing quality. They were the color of gold, as brilliant as a freshly made coin. He was dressed like a little pirate in her opinion, the blousy white shirt, a sash tied round his waist and dark pants and boots to top it all off. Though, as she looked at his face, she notice he had faded scars on his cheeks, two on each cheek going from the center of his cheek towards his ears, and inch apart at best. They didn't look like they deformed him, but they were strange, much like Hiero's scars on his right hand and left middle finger to palm were. 

Suddenly her staring was stopped as the little boy tugged on her dress, his bright smile nearly blinding her with his happiness. "Hi, Queen Hitomi. My Mama and Daddy talk a lot about you and King Van. Daddy threw a fit that you didn't tell them 'bout your son. I can have a friend now, right? My own playmate, please, Queen Hitomi, can your son and I be friends?" he said, his voice the picture of pure innocence, a little too refined and soft for his age, but it was terribly cute.

Hitomi smiled at him, then patted his hair. "Sure, but he's been through a lot since yesterday. You see that big man over there," she said, pointing to one of the castle guards, then watched the boy nod," Tell him I gave you permission to go meet Hiero early. Just be warned, his little friend Myrna is in there with him. She's a cat-girl and very protective of him. Just let her know I sent you in, to make friends. Then we'll all come get you so we can have his party. Ok, honey?" Val smiled even wider and leapt up a bit, just high enough to plant a kiss on her hand, then ran off at top speed to the guard. In moment, the guard had taken the boy inside.

Hitomi turned back to the other guests, who were already speaking with Van, Celena hanging behind her brother with an indifferent expression on her pale face. 'This is going to be fun, the last thing we need is for her and Van to get in a fight. Hiero is hurting enough, Van had better control his temper for his sake. Hiero can't take much more pain.' She thought, putting on her best smile as she walked over to the group

**_~ Hiero's Chambers ~_**

'Dammit, that was gross. I can't believe I have to talk like this for another few years just so they won't send me to some crazy doctors to fix me. Now I understand the hell Hiero went through trying to act like a kid and stand it. This sucks to hell….the last thing I ever want to do officially is relive my childhood. All those babes I could be with and I am knee-high to them and I've got no damned hormones to get excited with. Please Puberty, please come….hopefully this Myrna cat-person is a kid too, so I won't feel so bad about not getting excited. At least maybe I can grow up to like her accordingly. Hope she's cute. I've never seen a cat-person….how bad can it be anyway?' Val thought impatiently as the guard was commenting on how adorable he was. 

If that wasn't bad enough, the old women servants of the place stopped him to pinch his cheeks and say the same. He wanted to throw up from all the damned cooing and crap they were putting him through. It had been hard enough holding his bladder as a helpless baby, but he'd managed. Crawling was easy with the brainpower to know how to do it. He hated crawling on the cold floor to the primitive toilet, a hole in the floor where the tub and small basin sink surrounded it. It was easy relieving yourself over the hole, but being seen doing it and told he was smart and cute really made him wonder how real babies could stand it. 

His Aunt Celena was the only one that didn't coo or dote over him, rather treating him like they were equals, as if she knew something about him that he wasn't aware of. He knew she'd never be able to hit who and what he was on the head. There was no way she'd guess he was really a reborn ancient dragon from a planet that had been destroyed by an insane goddess. Nor would she guess he was waiting till he was old enough to search for his best friend, a magic-absorbing world jumping immortal he'd lost in the crystal gateway that took him to Gaia, reborn within Millerna. That would never be his aunt's guess, not in a million years, but so long as she didn't make him sick, he was pretty ok with her.

She was neat anyway, teaching him how to handle a blade and how to keep his body honed and ready. That had lasted since he was three years old to now, and his father was no closer to discovering anything about them. Aunt Celena had been caught practicing with a sword and in her fancy new dress late one night on the roof, and Val had watched from the pillar he had hidden behind as his father screamed bloody murder at her. He mentioned the name Dilandau and that Celena was no longer that devil, and she should act more like a proper lady and forget about what Zaibach did to her. 

Val marveled at how his aunt slapped his father across the face, then again with a stern, angry look in her pretty eyes. She said a few curses about him being one to talk when he slept with so many women like a whore and never bothered looking for her. With one more slap, she told him to stop trying to control her life, then ran downstairs into the palace. 

Val waited until his father went down as well before heading back for his own room, admiring his aunt's strength and grace when she was threatened. He had to wonder what she had done in the Great War, as he'd never seen women in the Asturian or Freid armies. He brushed off the fight as his father's jealousy to her skills and nothing more. It was best he left it at that and didn't get involved. As Hiero had said once or twice, getting involved with other peoples problems will only lead you to disaster, regardless of who won or lost. Val felt that a defeatist's attitude, but Hiero was never one to shy from battles, all he avoided were petty and pointless squabbles involving friends and relatives. He had always preferred trashing strangers and robbing them blind, if he hadn't killed them beforehand.

Thievery was decent, but Val was being trained to be a knight of Asturia like his new father before him. He'd never get to enjoy life as he did before with Hiero. When he swiped the letter King Van and Queen Hitomi had sent to their home in Palas, he had nearly cried when he read that the sole prince of Palas was named Hiero. Val was so happy to finally know his longtime and bets friend was alive and on the same planet as he was. He had been eager to go, so eager and happy he'd run right for his aunt and told her, lying to her that she was also invited. He wanted his favorite and actually first aunt to come with him to see his friend. Since she already liked him, he knew she'd love Hiero.

He felt it was funny too, recalling all the complaining Hiero had done about royalty, and now Hiero was prince Hiero, heir to the throne of Fanelia. Hiero had riches, power, and title, and Val had to bet he was hating every minute of it. Val wasn't thrilled about being forced to be and honest and true knight, but it was better than nothing. Hiero was getting all the attention in his family, all the mounds of responsibility and etiquette a future king needed to rule a country right. Hiero was already full of 50,000 years and more intelligence and magic, and he had probably learned about the world of Gaia the moment he could walk and talk.

'And getting lessons the same as I am is probably driving him up a wall. I wonder why his pretty mother looked so haunted about happened recently. What could unnerve Hiero.' He thought, smiling anew as the guard stopped by a room with two noble samurai standing on either side.

"Go right in, young Val. Be quiet though. He's still asleep. Poor thing really, it's his mother's fault he suffered." The guard said. Val sneered at the man so suddenly, the man took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Val asked, but the guard shook his head and pushed the door open gently. When the man didn't say anything, Val shrugged and walked inside, jumping a bit as the door closed behind him.

He walked over to the bed quietly and climbed up the bedpost. Training so hard had made his arms and legs strong, stronger than the last life, and climbing this was no sweat. He felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw them, his best friend's new body making him smile, crawling up beside Hiero's right side.

'He looks a little like his new mother, the hair cropped real close to his head, but it seems his hair loves to have sharp bangs. They spiked about his face like a sharp cradle, he looks….hell, he looks like a real angel. Guess that fully explains why my hair is different too, and my face, different world, different physique. Man, will we ever turn heads when we grow up.' Val thought fondly, stroking his friend's pale cheek, then pushed one of the bangs away from his peacefully shut eyes.

His hair was still the bright sapphire blue it had always been, but that was all he could say safely that had remained the same. He was wearing a black shirt, similar to what he'd seen most of the male children of Fanelia wearing in the streets.

Hiero shuddered in his sleep a bit as Val stroked his cheek again. Hiero smiled a little and turned his head then puckered his lips, mumbling something Val couldn't understand. It sounded like he was having a good dream, but he was also struggling to wake up, his eyes twitching.

He went on rubbing the boy's face and looked at the bundled up little pink-haired cat girl that was sleeping above the covers to Hiero's left. She was purring, her little yellow dress and brown sandals. She was cute, very cute in fact, her little tanned face and body looking very sleek and soft to him. 'Wonder what she'll look like all grown up. Here kitty, kitty, ah, damn, why can't I feel that warm excitement I am used to. Damn this puny body….' He thought, then looked back at Hiero.

He started a bit when he saw a pair of blue and green eyes staring at him, the blue irises twitching a little with sleep and confusion. Hiero stared at Val a moment, his eyes stilling a moment before looking him up and down. Val felt relieved when he saw a tear fall from those eyes, a smile forming on Hiero's lips.

"VAL!" Hiero screamed, launching himself out of the covers with such force, he knocked Val onto Myrna, sending he screeching off the bed and Val on his back. Hiero was on top of him, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Val hugged him back, glad his friend was in Gaia.

"I thought you got sent elsewhere. I'm so happy I'm not alone! Oh Val, where have you been?" Hiero was saying, finally letting Val go to sit up. Val sat up with him, wearing the brightest smile her could, his little fangs showing. He didn't smile openly like this very often, for he feared his normal human parents might try and get their primitive doctors to grind his fangs down. That was not only insulting to his ancient dragon heritage, but he had to bet it hurt like a son of a bitch. Only Hiero understood, and only Hiero could be trusted.

"I thought the same thing….when I was born, I finally understood why you are the way you are, reliving your childhood sucks. Everyone treats like you can't do a damn thing for yourself, and worse yet, they've already decided on my career, which gather you have already gotten the pleasure of, you highness." Val let out, giggling a bit. 

Hiero smirked, then rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "yeah, I never thought I'd be royalty, let alone a Draconian prince with…added psychic abilities thanks to my new mother. I went through hell yesterday….I saw a my Uncle Daisuke die….Myrna's father…hey, where is she?" Hiero said quietly, then looked past Val. Val cringed a bit, recalling what had been behind him and screamed earlier.

"Oops, I think we knocked her off the bed." Val blushed. Hiero just gawked at him and then peered over the bed's edge. Seconds later he yelped and was thrown backwards by a ball of pink and yellow, the little cat-girl from before.

"LORD HIWO! Dat meanie knocked me off da bed. I got a owee on my butt and tail." Myrna chirped, licking Hiero's face frantically, one hand on his hip and the other holding her tail. Val got a good view of her white underpants since her rear was high in the air in this precarious position and felt himself blush all over. Maybe he wasn't getting turned on, but it was something he knew he shouldn't be looking at right now.

Hiero sat up, then looked at Val's red face and giggled. "Val's blushing….Oh stop it, Pinku Chiisai. You're drowning me. I want you to meet someone special to me," Hiero giggled out, shoving Myrna off his lap, turning her pink-haired head towards Val," This is Val, my bestest friend."

Myrna let her mouth drop a little as she peered at Val curiously, sniffing at him before giving a wary smile. "Val Ondrea Schezar, at your service m'lady Myrna. Hiero, she's cute." Val teased. Hiero smiled a bit, giving Myrna a gentle shove towards Val.

"He smells safe….Lord Hiwo, I tauwt I was your best fwiend." Myrna pouted ever so sweetly. Val could almost feel Hiero getting sick.

"You're my best female friend, my little sister. My friend….but as my friend, you should accept my other friend, and do me a favor for another…oh say, handful of cinnamon sticks, hmm?" Hiero said pleasantly, a seductive tone taking over his childish voice.

"Sweeties for me? Oh Lord Hiwo! Anyting!" Myrna piped, bouncing up and down. "Go down to the party early and make sure you keep them away from this room for a few hours, okay? If you succeed, you get two handfuls. Can you do that for your big brother?"

"Sure, you got it, Safaia-kimi! I won't fail you, Lord Hiwo! Bye-bye, Lord Hiwo. Bye-bye, Val-kun!" Myrna chirped, licking both boys' cheeks before bolting out of the room on all fours.

Val blinked a few times after her, his blushing long gone. "Energetic, isn't she Val-kun?" Hiero teased. Val just looked at his friend incredulously. "Still teasing, Hiero, always teasing me. I think you love to make me blush for some reason."

Hiero shrugged with a quirky grin. "You're cute when you blush. Hey, want to see something neat? I found out about it yesterday, right before…well, all hell broke loose in my head."

"Sure, then tell me what happened afterwards. What is it?" Val asked, his eyes brimming with eagerness. Hiero crawled backwards on his knees a bit, then lifted his hands up to turn them into tightening fists, then made his face strain, his cheeks puffing up a bit and his eyes slamming shut. In a blast of whiteness, Val nearly fell off the bed as lovely shock white wings sprouted out of Hiero's back, like the wings of an angel. Val thought of his own wings for a moment, though his came out black and were only part of his transformation into his ancient dragon form. 

Hiero wasn't an ancient dragon, nor was he fully human, but to sprout wings was sure something. Val had only seen his last mother, Filia Ul Copt sprout wings, never himself. All Val could do was stare at the beauty of the wings, both a little bigger than Hiero's body. They fluttered a bit before he nestled them again his back. Flexing them out once more before settling them.

"Wow! So those legends about Draconians are true, the winged race exists and you're a part of it now. How?" Val breathed, standing up wobbling on the soft bed to touch the wings. They were as soft as fine silk, and warm, full of life, just like Hiero. His friend was watching him delight at the experience.

"My father and I are the last of the Draconian race, they died out in some great holy war in the past in the city of Atlantis. It's like a another dimension or something. Dad hasn't explained it fully to me, but that's what my dream spell is for. Though, its harder to delve into minds affected by psychic powers already apparently. It took me years to fully absorb Lina and Zelgadis' memories fully, this will take time too. I've only gotten up to when my parents were in Palas, running from someone name Dilandau. Now there's a guy with fire in his soul." Hiero said quietly, looking a bit euphoric about it.

Val looked down at him, cocking his aqua head to the side. "Dilandau? My Dad and Aunt Celena had a fight about that guy's name. Who was he?"

"Pretty boy pyromaniac general, real neat too. Father hurt his face….I guess this Dilandau was very vain, it seemed to make him go crazy. Still, to have a guymelef that shoots flames and had liquid metal weapons, who cares? He had short silver hair and red eyes, wore black and red armor. He even had a bunch of other guys in blue armor called Dragon Slayers….," Hiero said evenly, then looked away," Not that I like the idea that I have to kill a dragon either, but to have seen their battles would beat the brooding depression trips my parents have. They are so boring, and my mother cursed my head with her powers. It was bad enough having visions in my sleep, but I hadn't had anything these six years until yesterday. I had a vision when I was wide awake….of my uncle's death, like I was actually there."

"Sounds rough….you weren't acting I hope. That'd be beneath you Hiero. Was he a good…uh, cat-person?" Val asked.

Hiero nodded. "Yes….but I managed to save his wife, my Aunt Merle. At least I saved her, but still….I couldn't save him. I can never save family forever. I don't know why I always lose everyone. Why can't bloody Delphine leave me alone."

"Because he's an asshole God who still holds a grudge, but you still have me, Hiero. I'll always be with you, friends forever. I love you too much to abandon you when I'm the only one who really understands you. We're both the last of our kind in two ways, I'm the last of my world and you're the last of yours, in a pure sense, and we're both the last of our races. There will never be anymore magic-absorbers or ancient dragons ever, we're it, and we've got to stick together, like we promised." Val said quietly, placing his small hand on Hiero's shoulder.

Hiero raised his green and blue eyes up to him, a gentle smile on his lips. "Thanks, Val, you're always there for me. I love you too, my friend, my brother." Hiero sniffled a bit, then the boys hugged each other tightly," Forever friends, no matter what Delphine pulls."

"Who's Delphine?" said a gentle voice.

Val and Hiero froze, feeling embarrassed for a moment until they recalled that they were still in children's bodies. They turned their heads around, cheek to cheek and looked at the woman that was standing in the doorway.

~

A muscle in Val's cheek hardened against Hiero's as he let out three simple words," Hello Aunt Celena."

Hiero felt his heart thump a little faster. 'Aunt Celena? This babe is Val's aunt, dammit, why do I have to be a little brat now!?' he silently raged, trying to keep his face calm. He stared at the silvery-blonde-haired woman, a slight smile creeping up his small face, his wings fluttering a bit. The woman known as Celena was looking at them with disdain, then awe, then she was utterly indifferent, but kept her eyes trained on him.

"You're so beautiful." Hiero said, forgetting to censor his thoughts. He felt himself blush, but secretly he was glad he hadn't said anything sexual. She might throw him out the window for that or tell his parents.

The woman blushed back and walked slowly towards them, her ivory gown with a few strands of red lace looped about the hem and her waist swishing softly. Her eyes were blue-gray to him, like a passing storm. He could almost see lightening crackle in the alluring depths as she looked at his wings again, then at Val and Hiero. 

Slowly, she reached out and snatched Hiero up with her gloved hands and held him at eye level, curiosity taking over her face as she examined him, shifting his body from left to right, but her eyes always wound up looking at his wings again. He felt ashamed all of a sudden, recalling briefly the lecture his father had given him after his father and mother had seen he discovered his wings. His father had said never to show anyone his wings unless he had no other choice. Hiero had wanted to share it with Val cause he knew he could trust him, but that was all he had planned on.

Quickly he strained himself again and forced the wings away, starling Celena, but not enough to make her drop him. "Daddy taught you how to hide them, hmm?" she said knowingly, a smirk on her face. Hiero shrugged nonchalantly and matched the smirk.

"So what? Stupid growths were itching. Hello, Lady Celena, I see Myrna isn't getting a double reward for letting you slip past her. You must be quite the stealth beauty." Hiero commented, smiling at her. To his surprise she smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"At least you aren't stuffy like your father, or insensitive. I wasn't invited to this little get-together." She told him, setting him on the floor.

"Nope. Father needs to live a little, he's so boring and expects too much of me. Why can't I enjoy my childhood and have some fun? Is it so wrong, Lady Celena?" Hiero replied as Val got off the bed.

"Yeah, Aunt Celena knows what it's like to be kept down by stuffy jerks. Not to be cruel to my Daddy, but he can be a bore sometimes with his chivalry nonsense. I can't even play with other boys anymore, all I get is my sword master most of the day and Aunt Celena plays with me. At least she's fun," Val put in, ruffling Hiero's hair," Now I have a friend, Aunt Celena. His name is…."

"Hiero Scorchava de Fanel, heir apparent to the throne of Fanelia. I've heard. He is rather cute, isn't he, he'll grow up to be a very….very handsome young man. How delightful. My Dragon….uh, my old friends would have looked up to him as I am."

Hiero couldn't help it and laughed a bit. "But you're looking down at me….I'm too short for anyone to admire me." Hiero piped innocently.

Celena laughed too, a hint of insanity laced through each pitch she reached. "A smart ass too. Hmmm, interesting. You have good taste in friend, little Val, unlike your father Oh dear, I nearly forgot." Celena was saying, then rushed to Hiero's dresser and pulled out a shirt and threw it at him.

"What? Ooomph!" Hiero asked, tugging his shirt off his face and over his body. He nearly got hit in the face with his boots as they were flung at him, but they hit the bedposts instead. He put them off swiftly as Celena waited, tapping her foot impatiently. No sooner was he dressed did she grab both boys by the hand and drag them out of the room.

"I forgot, big brother and Van sent me up here a little while ago to fetch you for the party early, then that little cat-brat Myrna came in and scratched my sister-in-law's

dress up. Last I saw they were chasing her around the room to get the stolen fabric back. It was most amusing, best laugh I have had in a while." Celena breathed out, dragging the boys down the winding halls.

**_~ Throne Room ~_**

"Open your presents Lord Hiwo. Mommy and my gift first! Please! Please!" Myrna said loudly, bouncing up and down on the floor with her gift in her little hands.

Hiero smiled from the throne his father had placed him on only an hour ago after Hiero made Myrna give Millerna back the fabric. It wasn't much of an event and neither was the eating of the sweet cakes and delicious roast pig dinner that the Fanelian Castle chef had prepared.

Hiero and Val tore through their meals and had nearly snuck sips of Fanelian vintage Celena offered them, but his father and Sir Allen smacked their hands away and scolded the three of them. 'Killjoys, I just wanted s stupid sip. I haven't had decent wine in ages.' Hiero though harshly as Myrna and Aunt Merle's gift was plopped into his lap. It was a round gift wrapped in cheap fabric, the equivalent of wrapping paper in this world.

He fingered it a moment curiously before taking the silken ribbon out of its pretty bow that held the gift within. It was a large egg shaped thing made of wood. There was a crank on the side, which he slowly started to turn it.

As he did, the egg opened up in his lap and spirally metal dragons and angels inside were dancing within on the cloud painted insides. It was playing a little tune, one his father had taught him called "Dragon Bride." It was rather pretty, but it was still a music box, a girl's present. 'Still, it's from the heart. They are saying they don't mind my wings. So this is what Uncle Daisuke died for….it's pretty.' He thought then looked up affectionately at his aunt and her daughter.

"I love it, its pretty. Thank you Aunt Merle, Myrna. I'll treasure it." He replied gently, then handed the gift off to his mother, who in turn gave it to a male servant. The next gift was from Allen, Millerna, and Val. Seeing Val was gift enough, but his parents didn't know that.

The gift was held within a red box with a fancy lace bow on top. He opened it up quickly, throwing the lid away before digging into the box for the present. He wanted to frown so badly when he saw the gift, and looked at Val to see him grimacing for him. It was an ugly shirt, ugly for the fact that it was green with tan embroidery. He felt ill, and looking at Millerna and Allen smiling at him made him feel worse. 'Who killed the tailor and slaughters the iguanas for this ugly thing. I hope no expects me to wear this piece of shit. Ugh, aside from Val, these ninnies lack any taste, like that namagomi fruitcake Xellos. Bleh! Time to lie, goodie, goodie.' He thought crossly, putting his best fake smile on.

"How lovely, Thank you, Sir Allen, Lady Millerna, val. You don't know how much this means to me." He said with all the sweetness he could muster without vomiting. Allen and Millerna smiled and patted his head while Val and now Celena went on grimacing and mouthing they had nothing to do with it.

He stuffed it back in the box and shoved it towards his mother quickly, trying to remain pleased, but his teeth were starting to ache. The next gift came from his parents, and it was in a box too. It was a silver bangle that looked like a dragon, but it looked too big. There was something dangling from it too, his mother's prized pendant. "Wow! Neat, thanks Father! Thank you, Mother. But, isn't it a bit big? An adult could wear this better than me. And isn't this Mother's jewelry?" Hiero piped, stroking his fingers along the fine craftsmanship. 

His father smiled and took the box and bangle away from him. "It is a gift we couldn't wait to give you. The bangle is when you've grown into a man and can wear it as a proud king. The pendant….is from your mother fully. She wants you to have her good luck charm, handed down to you as it was to her by her grandmother. It will bring you great luck, my son, as it did her."

"I'll even teach you how to use it tomorrow, if you'd like." His mother said brightly, taking the pendant off the bangle and dropping it over his head to settle around his neck. He smiled and finger it gently, taking in the gentle pink glow it gave off, reminding him of something, yet he could recall what it was.

"Thank you, Mother. I'll treasure it forever and ever. What a wonderful birthday, such wonderful presents." He piped happily, clapping his hands gleefully.

"I have a present for the prince." Celena said suddenly, all eyes on her. Hiero looked up curiously as the Schezar woman had nothing in her hands. She looked at Val and smiled. "Val, it's in the carriage under the spot I was sitting in, would you go fetch it for me?" she asked politely. Val nodded and ran off before anyone could stop him. Sir Allen looked positively irate, as if his sister needed his permission to breathe. 

Hiero sneered a bit, but wiped it off his face just as quickly as Val ran right back inside holding a lavender box, one a little longer his arms. As he ran to his aunt, she was taking off her gloves and tucking them on the waistband of her dress, then took the gift up gently. She stepped right up to Hiero and carefully opened the box for him to reveal its contents. 

Hiero stared wide eyes at a large dagger, just as big as Val's arm he had to honestly guess since the box was slightly bigger. It was oddly shapes, like a side view of a dragon's head without the eyes, but it looked sharp and wicked, begging to be slashed about. Hiero reached in for the hilt and took it out, his little double colored eyes alive with interest, his mouth practically drooling. He gave it a few swipes in the air before looking up the thank Celena, but he stopped. Her eyes looked red for a moment, flashing in and out of her stormy eyes, her mouth crooked a bit into an excited grin and one hand lifted off the box stroking nothing.

He felt a sudden uneasiness building inside, but had the urge to touch her hand, as if it meant his life depended on it. He didn't wait another second as the red left her eyes and her smile vanished, grabbing her hand with his free one tightly, then everything went red.

~

"Dilandau Albatou, step forward!" a deep commanding voice boomed throughout Hiero's senses. He was on the floor, a very dark and cold one, unlike the wooden and amber floors of the castle. Everything was dark and cold, almost constraining, as if he were in a tomb.

Hiero looked to the voice, a large man with a brown beard and mustache, one wearing bronze colored armor. He was looking at someone at the base of the steps to the throne he was in front of, a dark throne only illuminated by blue flames. Hiero walked closer, knowing it was another vision. There was a young man, a little taller than he was, kneeling on the dark floor wearing black armor tight on his body. His hair was short and silvery, more true to the metallic color than Celena hair and the back cropped close to the youth's head. His had a few long bands that jutted out of either side of his head, like upside-down horns. As Hiero went in front of him, he was fully convinced it was a vision since the garnet red eyes of the young man were staring right through him.

"Dilandau Albatou, you have slain the most dragons of the recruits in your age group, thusly you have earned the honorable mention to me, General Adelfos. You will be dubbed the general of my elite force known as the Dragon Slayers. What say you, boy?" the man said proudly.

The youth called Dilandau stood up quickly, then stiffened his body to attention. "I will command them with your and my own honor in mind. I will lead the Dragon Slayers to victory over our enemies, I command from them nothing less than total obedience and servitude unto death, my General." Dilandau said with perfect arrogance and control, his arms tightly kept against his sides.

Hiero was amazed at how someone so young could pull it off, having such loyalty pounded it to him as if he were pre-programmed to do it. Hiero could feel the power emanating from his body, the pure arrogance and insanity in his eyes dazzling Hiero's.

The scene quickly faded out and he saw five young men in blue armor similar to Dilandau's kneeling a way from where he was standing, one arm laid across their chests. The one at the end had very puffy and curly mint green hair, the one beside him had silvery-blonde hair like Celena's, only shorter and with sharp and short bangs up from. Beside him was an adorably boyish looking young man with frightened blue eyes and pageboy haircut of blond hair. 

The next young man had shoulder length brown hair, his own brown eyes quivering, bowing in the same manner, but his lips were twitching, as if he were trying not to cry. Then there was the last one, a young man with black hair and two stray lengths of his hair formed curly bangs that hung towards the cheekbones, his gray eyes aimed down and away from the one next to him. There were other men behind him, some older and some not, but they didn't looks scared, their eyes only held pity.

Then he heard the voice, arrogance and boyish innocence all rolled into one with a hint of insanity teeming at the surface. It was utterly devil may care, almost similar to his own childish voice of present, but it commanded respect. 

"Two Alseides against those boorish knights? **_TWO_** were damaged?" it asked, struggling for patience. Hiero backed up a bit to see an older, slightly taller version of Dilandau Albatou sitting on the throne, his black armor now underneath the red trench coat type armor. He also wore a golden tiara on his forehead, his flowing bangs forced a little higher by it.

Hiero looked back at the young men, watching the pageboy blonde and the one with the shoulder length brown hair stand up and approach Hiero and Dilandau, their heads bowed down in fear.

"W-We apologize!" they stammered together, shaking a bit.

Dilandau bit on of his darkly gloved fingers, his red eyes twitching dangerously, then stared both of them down as he stood up. "Step forward!" Dilandau commanded.

The pair obeyed and were slapped down violently in the blink of an eye, both holding their faces now in pain and cringing on the floor. "How pathetic despite having the Stealth Cloaks. Are you trying to ruin my name?!" Dilandau yelled at them, his angry face powerful enough to make both young men remain on the floor.

The two young men crawled back to the others, still holding their cheeks. "We're very sorry!" they stammered together.

Dilandau seemed unsatisfied with their apologies, his angry face never leaving theirs. "I won't repeat this again! I don't need incompetence in my Dragon Slayers! Do you understand?"

"Sir!" they replied, obviously agreeing. "All right then, The rest of you, get back your posts. Dalet! Chesta! You two go repair your guymelefs and train until the sun rises. That will teach you two to be sloppy and expect me to let it slide. Now go!" he commanded, sending everyone out of the room after they bowed to him. The ones known as Dalet and Chesta waited until they had gone before retreated from the room, their Lord Dilandau looking after them, still ticked off, his nose upturned at their retreating backs. 

"Weaklings….how dare they be damaged by those country bumpkin samurai. I'll beat them back into submission, then they'll think twice about screwing up in my Dragon Slayers force." Dilandau added harshly, crossing his arms over his chest before exiting the room himself.

'Hmm, he'd be fun to play with, a temper like that could be useful, yes?' Hiero thought, a small smile creeping up his face.

The scene faded out again, Hiero still in the same room, but Dilandau was sitting on his throne, rubbing his cheek. What he was saying was barely audible, but what Hiero could make out was "cheek." He suddenly saw the pageboy trying to talk to him, and get punched and nearly choked for his efforts, then toss to the ground. "My face! He cut my beautiful face!" Dilandau screamed, holding hi right cheek. The pageboy was on the ground holding his own face, whatever his name was Hiero didn't know. Dilandau hadn't exactly said which one of the two he'd slapped was Chesta and which one was Dalet. Pageboy was good enough, and he didn't seem to be saying much either, only moaning in pain on the floor with a red mark on his cheek. But the scene was short lived and faded once again into a new one, yet the same boring dark throne room.

"I'm coming in!" said a voice, very innocent, yet a bit of pride to the voice. Dilandau got off his throne and Hiero saw he had a scar on his cheek that was reddish brown. 'Hmm, Dilandau's scar from my father, this must be what he was going through. Heh, and I thought the Mazuko race was vain and arrogant. He needs a good beating…so he'll be more fun.' Hiero thought, then heard Dilandau mutter a name under his breath, looking at the silvery-blonde-haired boy that was coming into the room.

"Gatti…."Dilandau said very softly, but rather didn't sound as if he was pleased to be interrupted and started to sneer," What happened?"

"Sir, His Excellency General Adelfos has sent us a message." Gatti replied holding out a scroll in his hand and opened it up to read, but waited. Dilandau seemed a little more eager now, but also startled, his eyes growing smaller. "From his Excellency Adelfos? Read it." Dilandau ordered.

"Yes sir. We're ordered to occupy Freid. We'll head for Asturia with my army." Gatti read aloud, looking dead at the letter and nothing else.

A new voice erupted, a deep and indifferent one from a deep dark corner. Hiero couldn't see him until he stepped out of the shadows. Hiero thought of all the vampires he'd ever faced upon seeing this tall aqua haired man with red eyes, the cloak so tightly about him, Hiero thought it'd crush the man at any moment. He had a purple tear tattoo under his eyes. Hiero didn't know him, but he felt he should.

"One of the four general's himself? The location of the power spot has been found huh?" the man said. 

"Then, what Emperor Dornkirk's been looking for was finally located." Dilandau said snidely, cocking his silver head to the side. 

"The Destiny Predictor spotted the shadow of the dragon. Capture it before the operation begins." Gatti went on, but Dilandau was already running off the throne area

"Alright!" the general beamed wickedly, but his run was cut short when Gatti said with a little smile on his face," Postscript. Don't have too much fun." 

The aqua-haired man seem to find a little humor in Gatti's announcement and let out a small chuckle, barely audible to the untrained ear. Gatti rolled the scroll back up and turn to Dilandau, who looked positively irate. Gatti paid it no mind as he began to speak. "That was *smack*," he began but Dilandau smacked his right across the face. Gatti recovered quickly and glared a bit at his master, then began his words again. "That was all."  
The scene faded out as the aqua-haired man approached both young men, and Hiero found himself standing on water, right on the surface. He waited a moment, but nothing happened, he just went on standing there. 'So why is this a part of Celena's memories anyway? Was she a Dragon Slayer or something. I'm getting a headache from all the slapping in her head.' He thought, looking around again for a while until something caught his eye.

It was little girl in a pretty dress with long silver blond hair, wavy and wild like the open sea. She was holding a bouquet of wild flowers, one of them slipping from her grip into the still waters of the pond Hiero was standing on. He didn't know who it was until he saw her eyes, like that of a storm. "Celena! That's her as a little kid….but why show me her after showing me Dilandau?" he said aloud.

As if on cue, while the little girl was reaching for a flower she had dropped in the water, a group of cloaked men came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She screamed, but it was short lived as they used some kind of potion on her and stuff her unconscious body in a sack.

The scene flashed violent as the waters beneath him began to rage and distort, wrapping around his body like tentacles. He screamed when he couldn't breath, the water filling his lungs and body like a virus. As suddenly as it had begun, it ended and he was lying on his back in a puddle of water. It didn't seem bad at first until he opened his eyes and saw he was on the ceiling, little Celena strapped to a table a few feet below him in a torn shirt and dark pants. There were tubes and needles sticking out of her and her pretty hair had been cut terribly short. She was screaming at the top of her lungs when the tubes and needles began to pump stuff into her body, the four men in cloaks appearing around her, mumbling out their words so terribly Hiero couldn't catch a damn thing. All he was aware of that Celena was in pain, maybe dying.

Then, he watched as the unthinkable happened right before his very eyes. The screams a of the little girl became those of a little boy, the blonde colors in her hair went white, like pure quicksilver, her childishly happy and heart shaped face becoming lithe and slim, her girlish lashes pulling in and her height increased slightly. When she opened her eyes, understanding dawned on Hiero. Her eyes were red now, as red and mad as Dilandau's. He truly understood why Allen was so angry about the gift, about Celena training, and why his father was so edgy around her during the party. Celena was Dilandau, or was.

'Why did they hurt her like that? The both of them even? What did they do to deserve their fates to be altered for these sick bastards' wishes?' Hiero wondered, then bit his lip and gasped when the boy Dilandau looked up at him and smiled.

Hiero felt light as everything but Dilandau disappeared, unnerved that something in his vision could see him. "So you know, huh, kid?" Dilandau spouted arrogantly.

Hiero matched it, making Dilandau take a step back. "I guess you're Celena's subconscious leftover of Dilandau Albatou. You still exist, I saw your eyes take hers over at the party." Hiero countered just as proudly.

"Smart, huh? And strong, I like that, Hiero of Fanelia. Well, you don't seem to mind me as much as your elders do, perhaps we can have some fun after all like you wanted to. We could really raise hell in battle." Dilandau smoothed out, walking off a bit through the darkness.

"Yeah….but how, you're inside Celena….Did you hear that?" Hiero said, his train of thought jarred by a soft singing voice. Dilandau seemed to hear it too, and turned with him. Hiero walked away from him to investigate, but young Dilandau ran after him, the singing growing louder and more alluring with every step.

~

Hiero walked on, dully aware Dilandau had latched onto his shirt to keep up with his energetic pace. Dilandau wasn't skilled in maneuvering through the mind when memories were locked away from him, and Hiero had to bet neither he nor Celena were aware of it. 

Still, Hiero wasn't feeling good about approaching this well hidden memory. Anything with as many safeguards around it as this one had to be important, and worth killing for. "So, Dilandau, who were those boys you slapped around? You weren't exactly specific with any of them but Gatti." Hiero piped suddenly.

He looked to his side and found Dilandau was now latched onto his hand and looked rather curious about him, then shrugged with an almost wistful smile. "The blonde one was Chesta and the brunette was Dalet. I might as well tell you, I don't get to talk much anymore since I was silenced. I'll be trapped here forever thanks to Dornkirk and Folken. I would have been born naturally through Celena and Folken if the fate alteration crap had never happened….as my memory serves me. I am fully aware of what they said when they were prodding me." Dilandau said haughtily, then with anger.

"What about the other ones? Who were they? Where are they now?" Hiero asked quietly, mentally aiming themselves where the signing felt strongest. Dilandau shrugged again with smile, looking pleased.

"Guimel, he was the one with the fluffy, he was worthless most often in his guymelef…but still, loyal. The one with the black hair was Ryuon, a very skilled fighter, but not skilled enough to prevent Van from killing him. I didn't know him so well. There was another one, Migel Labariel, he wasn't being punished in my memory, since I didn't send him there. He was far too loyal and brilliant, just not enough common sense to return and take his punishment for being captured like a man. He's probably the only one of my slayers that wasn't killed by your stupid father. All of the others died at his hand, the demon." Dilandau said proudly, squeezing Hiero's hand tightly as anger flashed repeatedly over his face.

"No one said my father was a pushover, then again, I haven't gotten that far in his memories or Celena's to see their ends. From what I feel inside your consciousness, she loved them all, like her children, you loved them as your friends, and it got mixed up into insanity….but then again, what's wrong with insanity? I've been insane for a long time now." Hiero said matter-of-factly.

Dilandau gawked at him a moment, his features twisting with disbelief. "You're just a kid, how the hell can you be insane?"

"I'll tell you sometime, if I ever come into Celena's head again. Ah, the singing is coming from that ripple over there, do you see it?" Hiero said slyly, then pointed. It was like the darkness before them was made of water, Hiero had heard it at first, then seen it only a few feet away, the singing cascading through it beautifully.

"I see it, what does it lead to?" Dilandau asked warily. Hiero shrugged and ran for the ripple. "We'll never know if we stand here like a couple of wimps. Come on _Lord_ Dilandau, catch me if you can, if you're brave enough." Hiero taunted, leaping through the ripple swiftly. He heard Dilandau swear briefly, then a splashing noise as Dilandau followed.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

Hiero hit the floor hard, then felt Dilandau land on top of him, his face ramming into Hiero's back. "Ich! Could be a little more obvious, this may be my vision, but it still hurts. Get off me, Dilandau." Hiero griped, shoving the other boy off hard. Dilandau landed on his own back and then turned his head to probably sneer, but stopped in the middle of it. He was looking at some, his little garnet eyes quivering with fright as his skin paled further.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free.

'That damn song again….the one from my parents' memories….a woman's voice.' Hiero thought then followed Dilandau's horrified gaze to its source, Celena's naked body chained to a wall. She looked terribly, her hair quite short and black and blue bruises all over her beautiful form. Beside her a frail looking elfin woman, one with shock white silver hair down to her rear wearing a flowing white gown with gold embroidery and big purple bow about her small waste. She had the saddest blue eyes as she stared up at Celena, the battered woman who looked to be in a never-ending trance. The frail woman was singing the song to her. 

Hiero heard a rustle of chains and the scraping of flesh against stone. Hiero cautious moved his small eyes past the singing woman and nearly choked on his own breath. All across the rest of the wall were more women chained up and in endless trances, naked but not beaten. Each one had strange symbols painted on their bellies, painted in fresh blood. He counted them off and found there were six other women with Celena and the singer, all with the life drained from their eyes, not even struggling despite their horrible predicament.

"Is she ready, Sora?" a familiar deep and cold voice asked. Hiero saw the aqua-haired man again.

The frail woman looked to him with a wistful smile, but it faded away into a blank stare. "Yes, Lord Folken. 'Tis the third day and Death must be conceived. You shall paint the symbol, it is all you need I have already fed her the potion of my blood and the Draconian feathers. All you need to do is help her conceive." The woman said quietly.

"Bastard. Folken, you fucking bastard!" Dilandau yelled, running for Folken with all his might and leapt to tackle him, but he went right through him and landed hard on his front. Despite that, he looked up the man in disgust.

"Folken? This man is my uncle….but I thought he was dead. You became Celena after he died….unless….he was brought back….but how?" Hiero wondered aloud, walking over to Dilandau to help him up. Dilandau shoved him away angrily, more intent on giving hateful glares towards Folken.

"Excellent Sora, soon the prophecy of the seven angels will come true, and the gods of death and war will rise to choose Gaia's fate. Either way, I will rule this pitiful world forever when the gods choose me to be their messenger of death. And speaking of which, it is time to give Fate what was supposed to happen before Dornkirk muddled things with his stupidity, take Celena Schezar's purity away….and create the devil himself anew." Folken smirked, starting to undo his cloak.

Sora just stood and started to leave, but Folken quickly brought her against him as his cloak fluttered to the ground and kissed her. She weakened in his arms, but only for a moment. When she stood straight again he released her and smiled wickedly, then moved towards the hypnotized Celena.

"Dilandau will be reborn….heh, at the cost of this stupid whore's life. Then we can collect him and Van's son. Two angels down, and then we just wait for the rest, the Mystic Moon child, the knight's boy, and three faithful Dragon Slayers. They won't know what's coming until it is too late, they will never know, never defy Zaibach again!, it will be glorious, Sora. Don't you agree?" Folken laughed coldly, removing his cloak to reveal his bare chest and arms and the dark pants he wore beneath. 

"Yes, Lord Folken. And I will wipe this memory from her once you are….done. Do not harm her further. She must not appear to be raped. These births will take 10 years to complete themselves, giving the boys all of the memories of their past lives. I wish this not to be one of them. For the sake of your fate, my lord." She said quietly, then left the room slowly.

Folken sighed, and stroked Celena's body. "No wonder your kind are nearly extinct. You care too much for the little things." He sighed, then started working to take down his pants.

Hiero and Dilandau turned their backs, not wanting to see what was coming, but they could hear it. Hiero cringed at each wet pounding of flesh to flesh and flesh to stone. "Ewww, I didn't want to see someone screwing someone else….that's gross. Ugh, make it stop, bleh! I'd rather be banging some hottie, not hear someone else, especially rape."

"I agree. He is filth, even I wouldn't rape a woman….not one like that. Never! He's is utter trash, he's raping….me….no, not me, he's raping my mother. So it was really true, I was meant to be her son, not her specifically. Dornkirk, you foul bastard! I'm going to burn Zaibach to the ground! BURN!! Right after I turn Folken into a bloody eunich! Ugh, does he ever stop? How long does it take this guy to get it up?" Dilandau complained, putting his hands over his ears hard to block out the noise.

Hiero did the same, but it wasn't helping. They were in Celena's mind, not in real life, there was no blocking anything out right now. "I'll help you gladly. He's really going to get it for using my body as a vessel for his dumb prophecy, and yours and Val's. How dare he. I'm going to shove your dagger so far up his ass, he'll be taste steel forever. The creep! Ugh….my head! AHHHHHHH!!!! NO!" Hiero started screaming. Dilandau stopped covering his ears to knee by him, watching him with wide and shocked eyes.

"What? What wrong?" he asked, grabbing Hiero by the face, but all Hiero could do was hold his head and thrash about. "I….for him to live, she must die, for him to live, she must die! Ugh, Dilandau!! Don't….don't give in, if not for yourself, for your slayers. He's….Argh, bringing them all back for the prophecy!!!! NO!! He'll destroy you after, destroy you….run away! Take them and run away, destroy Folken…..destroy! Destroy DESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Hiero screamed, so loudly he nearly felt his vocal cords snap.

~

Hiero felt his face get slapped, warm fluids streaking across his face, but he couldn't stop screaming. He didn't know if anything understood him, but at least he knew he was no longer in Celena's mind. She was out cold on the floor with a bloodied hand, four puncture wounds in her palm. He saw blood on his fingers, the hand that had grabbed hers and he was writhing on the floor before the throne. He saw his father and mother trying to stick something in his mouth, a big wooden dowel big enough to fit across his mouth. 

'Don't want me to bite my tongue off, I must be convulsing like crazy. I'm not used to this….this is different. It hurts….gods, I hope mother teachers me how to control her curse soon. I can't take this anymore.' He thought, then he spat the dowel out and it slammed against Allen's the forehead.

"One is one, the Soul is thee. Let emotions run, let the heart be free." Hiero chanted out, then he did it again and again, his control over his voice lost. He watched vacantly, curling up into a fetal position, repeating the song again. He was vaguely aware that his parents' faces paled, then looked at each other fearfully. He saw Val was nearby, looking very scared and worried.

'Sorry Val….I'll explain it later….I promise….ah shit, here it comes.' He thought, his small mouth opening again as he sat up straight in a flash, nearly scaring everyone to death. He pointed at Celena and began to speak, his voice distant and deep, as if he were an adult," Death wings will come, for him to live, she will die. For him to live, she will die. For him to live, she will die. Folken….will steal the devil's own….steal, steal, steal the angels of Gaia and choose fate. Fate, fate, fate is what we make. The angel of death is coming." He let out, feeling funny all the way through.

He snapped out of it just as quickly as it ended, fully aware of what happened, and he shrank a bit, not liking all the startled eyes on him. "Hiero…." Val said, breaking free from his mother's side to embrace Hiero tightly. Hiero hugged him back. "Thank you…." he whispered and dug his face into Val's shoulder.

He wasn't in pain anymore, nor was he afraid, but everyone expected it of him, with the exception of Val. He felt another small body ram into them with a hug, Myrna of course from the licks he was getting on his face.

"I think….we best retire for the night. I'll have the guards look after your sister, Sir Allen. We've all had….a bizarre day." Hiero heard his father say in a forced tone.

"Yes, we'll leave tomorrow though, my sister and I. Val and Millerna can stay, at least for a few more moons. I trust your best samurai and their guymelefs will escort them back." Allen said crossly, narrowing his eyes on Hiero. Hiero felt the stare on him and looked up angrily, holding Val tighter.

"Yes, you can trust in Fanelia. Come now, I'll go get the guards. I'll lead you all to your rooms. Hitomi, Merle, watch the children until I return." Van said crispy.

With than he was gone, and the cat-woman and queen patted the children's heads, trying to soothe the pain that Hiero in particular had caused with his own.

Hiero felt sick inside, not particularly liking being doted on like a helpless infant. 'Don't worry Dilandau, you'll be safe. I make sure of it….they won't make you or your slayers puppets they can make and break ever again. I'll see to it. I'll be there for your mother….I will.' Hiero thought, his mouth hardening into a stern line.**__**

**_To Be Continued…._**

* **_The Empress _**card has to do with the pleasure of the party that Hiero is receiving and being reunited with his long time best friend Val.


	6. Ch 4: The Past Returns

**__**

Note: I apologize for the many years that I have made pass in the series, but the years lost will be explains as the actual adventure starts up from this chapter and onward. This story is about the teenagers and the fate of Gaia, the others got to save the world already. I am simply letting Hiero have fun with this world any way he can.****This chapter is a partial songfic, "**Always Will Be" **by the heavy metal band** Hammerfall, **which depicts Hiero's feelings for his losses, and the rebirth of a find he never dreamed of. All in all, this is just a very moving song. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The Fool*

The Past Returns

~ Twelve Years Later ~

Two guards stood outside, rigid and sweating. It was the summer season, the best time for dragons to be slain as they were out of hibernation. Prime they were now for the right of succession, for the young prince who had to assume his responsibilities as Fanelia's future king through the dragon slaying ritual. The prince was nineteen, that much was true, thanks to the coddling of his Mystic Moon mother. King Van had agreed the age of 15 was far too young for a boy, especially Prince Hiero, to be slaying anything, not after what had happened to his own father. That and Hiero was very childish about being a prince, not liking it one bit, and his mother didn't want him to grow up too fast. It seemed reasonable, but Fanelia needed a king, not a spoiled baby, ruling it. 

Hiero was anything but spoiled, only rambunctious and all around the sneakiest, trouble attracted bit of blue hellfire ever born. That all changed after his Uncle Daisuke was murdered, then came the rest of his misery, forcing the boy to grow up fast like his father before him, but still, nineteen remained the age for dragon slaying, to be started on the night before his 19th birthday which was today. It was still the afternoon, but Hiero had already prepared the moment the sun rose, training and packing his armor and weapons. 

After that, he'd gone into the family mausoleum to 'pay his respects,' so he said. No one could tell with Hiero, his mood swings were bizarre. He'd be quiet and brooding one moment, then crazy and angered the next, sometimes sarcastic, but never did he smile. It had been a good six years since one had graced his angelic face, since the tragic murder of his mother, then his father's passing through illness. Hiero had once insisted it was murder, that a Zaibach spy had poisoned King Van, and they had nearly believed him for a moment until the doctors inspected the body and found it was just the sickness. His lungs couldn't take the infection any long, it was as simple as that. Hiero stopped talking after that, completely. He'd stare and be utterly fluid and quiet when fighting, like a ghost. 

Hiero had always been an excellent swordsman, but the fact he showed no emotion during it was frightening, even when he hurt a samurai every so often, he'd wait for another one to come spar with him while the other one was taken to healers. He'd even put a gash across the arm of his sword master Jenai, one of the two remaining master swordsman of Gaia, a man who'd recently reached 50 years of age with wise old brown eyes and gray streak short brown hair. 

Jenai was a good foot taller than Hiero, and Hiero was about 5'9, taller than his own father had been at that age. Jenai was a giant compared to most people, even Hiero, which made him all the more foreboding, but Hiero never flinched when fighting him. Hiero was aggressive and that's what Jenai liked and fact he kept focused on the fight made Jenai like the boy prince even more. He had nothing but praise for the prince, even if Hiero never responded. 

In recent years he began talking again, mumbling out things no one understood or to yell at the servants that wouldn't stop trying to help him pick out clothes or bathe him. He went crazy whenever they tried it and nearly strangled one poor young man for trying to help him bathe along with three other young men, but he was the one who didn't get far enough away when Hiero went berserk.

He also avoided his personal attendant, Myrna, most of the time, unless it was time for him to eat or sleep, things she always was allowed to be near him for. All other times he was training or sleeping in his little hidden spots, many of which they had not all located. Myrna was always around him whenever he wasn't training, and he'd sometimes run off for a hidden nap and some quiet. Myrna could talk a mile a minute and was always trying to protect her Lord Hiero from outside influences, namely if they were what she deemed a problem. Everyone knew she was in love with him, but no one knew how he really felt. He wasn't outwardly cruel to her so it was hard to tell. All they could assume was that he tolerated her.

Myrna was inside the castle, locked in her room by her mother so as not to disturb the young prince in any way. Hiero was still inside the royal family crypt, doing whatever he felt like doing, as Hiero was prone to behaving. They were glad he was talking again, they only wished he show a bit of emotion, something, or he might fall prey to the dragon he would be slaying once the sun set. 

**__**

~ Fanelia Royal Mausoleum ~

Hiero Fanel was leaning his back again his father's crypt plaque, his sapphire-haired head hung low. His slim arms showed a bit of his slender build in his sleeveless vest, similar to what his father wore when he met his mother, only black in color, and his boots went up to his knees, also black, but his pants were the same tan color. He wore the silver dragon bangle on his left arm, the golden eye on it glimmering faintly in the poor torch lit crypt. 

He pulled out the dagger he kept on his hip, Celena's silvery dagger she'd given him so long ago. He almost smiled faintly at it, but it barely made it that far, the corners of his mouth only twitching slightly as his spiky sapphire bangs hung over his eyes. Today was the day after all, the day he'd prove he was worthy of becoming Fanelia's king. He almost pitied the kingdom. He knew he was insane, he had been for a long time, but it was a functional kind of insane. The people of this kingdom bothered him, always doting on him hand and foot, never letting him go out into the city to make friends. All he'd ever know were his parents, Aunt Merle, Jenai, the servants, samurai, and hyperactive Myrna.

Hiero shivered a bit at the thought of her. She was far too energetic towards him, always coddling him worse than any servant, always hanging on him and talking so fast he felt his brain would explode from hearing it all come out so fast. She was sweet and very pretty, as a child and now as a young woman, She was only fourteen, going on fifteen in a few months, but still she was so possessive of him, as if it were a sin for him to interact with anyone else his age. 

She was slight in her figure, but had a nice chest and voice, but he just couldn't stand her personality. Looks were fine and dandy, but if all you cared about were your needs, your beauty, and what you thought, you'd be a big pain in the ass. He really didn't love her the way she loved him because she reminded him of that annoying princess of Saillune, Amelia. He had hated Amelia's perky and annoying, whiney personality to death. He had to thank the gods Myrna wasn't perky or always happy, but her jealousy was the pits. 

Myrna wasn't always saying she was right or a little justice freak of sugar land, so it was all that was keeping him from batting her out a window. That and he knew his friend Val had a crush on her, probably her being a non-human was the attraction, but Hiero wasn't human either and he wasn't attracted to her. he was attracted to every other female in his life, but this time around, thanks to the overprotective nature of his samurai and late parents, he was never allowed to play outside with other kids, or see anything female. All the servants were male and it drove him crazy. The only females he would see were old women that worked in the kitchen or were feeding the horses and cleaning up.

Thinking of that, a fleeting image of his mother came into his head, of the day he lost her to her own self-less love for him, her son. He had to forgive her though, she didn't know he wasn't the target of the Zaibach assassin, she was. Folken wanted her out of the way, it was so obvious to him. He'd seen the memory of Folken's plans in Celena's unconscious memories, he needed the seven reborn angels to raise the two gods to choose Gaia's fate, and he needed them alive. Killing him was not an option, but he'd never told his parents what he'd seen, and he had to blame himself for that. Perhaps if he had told his mother, the other psychic, the one responsible for his enhanced visions, she'd still be alive. 

It had been such a beautiful day, they were in the garden when he was still thirteen, helping his mother plant some flowers. He'd always liked flowers, more because the blooms reminded him of the beauty of the land, that the beauty of life could be in the simplest things despite the pains of the past. The flowers always bloomed no matter what happened in his life. Staring at and caring for the precious and exotic blooms always made him smile, and the little things were more than welcome to him after losing so much.

It had been an hour or so after they'd started planting when his mother froze, her eye wide and dilated, and then her body began to shiver a bit as she stared at nothing. Her hand crushed the tulip bulb into mush when she broke from it, then she shocked him. His mother grabbed and ran with him back for the palace, then and arrow cut them off. 

He found out his mother was just as fast as her memories told him she was. With all of the dream merging spells he'd performed on her, her speed and skills were the ones he paid the most attention to. He'd finished copying all of their memories into his head years earlier, but it was still a marvel to see her in action. Even the memories couldn't compare to actual experience. Though, he had wished it hadn't been to run for their lives.

They had made it to the pond when an arrow struck his mother in the back, sending her sprawling forward with a scream. He tried to attend to her, to get the arrow out, but she grabbed him by the collar and tossed him in the water, straining out a hoarse yell for him to get away. He tried going back, then stopped when saw another arrow hit her, this one jutting out the center of her chest. The blood landed on his face, slinking down his features as it mingled with the crystal clear water. 

__

Our sun is set, our day is done, I'm left here wondering  
Is this the end, my final words to you  
Day turned to night and now you're gone, I'm left here pondering  
Can this be true, are we really through?

She smiled at him a moment, standing up to block the arrows. He begged her not to, telling her they weren't after him for death, but she didn't move, taking a few more arrows before falling forward into the water, dead. He screamed and pounded on her body, telling her she had wasted her life, utterly ignoring the Zaibach assassin that was approaching. 

He would have been snatched away from his home in the samurai warriors had not heard his shouts. They killed the assassin, but he screamed at them for taking too long, for not being around for his mother. He was acting the part of a distraught child witness to yet another murder, but deep down he was really upset. His lovely mother had given her life for his, not knowing they were out to kill just her. He didn't know why really, perhaps his uncle Folken feared her more trained psychic mind would interfere in his plans. Hiero hated that man more than ever now, first Daisuke, then his mother, all for his stupid greedy prophecy.

It had been worse when three more years had passed, when his father had fallen deathly ill. Hiero knew his father's illness was not his fault, but his father's really. King Van had gone out to garden on the anniversary of his late wife's death, to pay his loving respects to the love of a lifetime, his only love. He had stayed out far too long, days on end before he was finally too weak, cold, and hungry to fight off his samurai in taking him back inside. 

King Van had gotten an infection in his lungs from exposure, pneumonia Hiero had to guess. Hiero had hated seeing his father so wick and pale, sweating and coughing almost everyday. He could only hold down a little food at a time, vomiting it up with blood if he was given too much. The healers tried everything, but couldn't make him well, so they sent word to other kingdoms, except Zaibach, for medical aid. 

Healers from a few kingdoms came, and Hiero damned the ones that didn't personally in his head. He'd make them pay when he was old enough for not helping and turning the other cheek with their high and mighty attitudes. Finally, one came that offered a solution to everyone's problems, a famous healer called Sharla. She claimed that she could make sure the king would never have to worry about getting sick again. The royal advisors and Fanelia's healers thought it was worth a try, and since she was a well renowned healer, they trusted in her completely. They just wanted their king to be well again. 

Hiero got a bad feeling just by looking at her, but was dragged off by Jenai for training. During a sparring match, now that cost a samurai his life for getting in Hiero's way, Hiero had a vision of his father, of the pretty black-haired doctor with blue eyes being choked to death in her bedroom, but not in Fanelia, in a small cottage, by a hideous doppelganger. Through this his saw that the mighty healer Sharla was dead and the shape-shifter creep was working for Zaibach to murder his father. Hiero wasted no time after breaking the vision and rushed out of the room, forced to take the life of a boisterous samurai who tried to fight Hiero, refusing to let him pass.

Hiero only regretted the action for a few seconds, then started running for his father's chambers, but arrived too late. The fake healer had already poured the bubbling brew down his father's throat, and his father was choking and twitching madly for the longest time, until he stopped completely. Hiero charged the woman wounded her fatally through the stomach, pulling the blade up in hoped he'd eviscerate her for her crime. She pulled away, changing back into the hideous changeling she truly was. The thing tried jumped out the window to get away from Hiero, but he ran after it and beheaded the creature the moment it's feet left the windowsill. 

__

You were the wind beneath my wings, taught me how to fly  
With you I lived among the kings, how could this ever die 

So I say farewell, I'm yours forever,  
And I Always Will Be

All that had been left to back up his story was the blood on the floor, but that wasn't enough. No one believe that his father had been poisoned, only that the healer had failed and fled once the king died, fearing the wrath of King Van's irate and murderous son. He'd shut up after that to put them in their place, so they'd regret not listening to him, feel bad for turning their prince mute and cold. 

They'd shoved his information aside for their own brand of pompous hot air, believing he'd lie about his own father near his deathbed. The advisors told the people of Fanelia that his father had died of natural causes, the man who'd taught him how to fly, to understand the Gaian and guymelef texts, and the man that called him son and loved him, had died quietly in the night, weakened and alone. He knew it wasn't true, his father fought that poison, that he tried to keep it away, but his sickness stopped him. 

Now Hiero had no one but Merle, Myrna, and Jenai, no one else to turn to, to look to for affection. He liked families very much, and losing another one only hardened his heart a little more. He longed for a friend, for love, for anything other than stuffy old people and over zealous cat-people, he wanted to see someone his age, to understand him a little. He didn't think it was asking much, it was just something everyone needed, to be social.

Hiero held the dagger up in front of his face slowly, reminded of Celena a moment, her beauty the fondest thing he could think up. Her life had been wasted in trying to civilize her and he knew it, although that boorish Sir Allen didn't, the chauvinist pig that he was. Hiero didn't care for Allen or Chid, their minds seemed terribly alike, both believing that women should be women, as in dress wearing little frail children that should never fight or approach danger, but should be treated like goddesses and loved. Hiero agreed with the worship part and love, beautiful women deserved such praise fully, the nice ones anyone. Snobs deserved to be slapped and insulted non-stop, which Hiero couldn't wait for when he got back from slaying. The coronation ball would be held after he was dubbed King of Fanelia, and numerous princesses would be attending, all seeking his hand in marriage.

He inwardly vomited at the thought. He had been shown none of them, but from the letters they sent to him, he got the impression they were spoiled brats with their thumbs up their asses, too high and mighty to care about the people, only their beauty. He still couldn't stand the way Sir Allen tried to change his sister from the obvious talented fighter Val had said she was. Hiero had seen who she was turned into, the son that would never have been if not for Folken or Dornkirk, the skill so fantastic even he was in awe. 

Sir Allen wouldn't even let his own wife wear pants on horseback or do much of anything on her own. Though Hiero had never seen Chid with any girls other than Myrna, Merle and his mother, he'd been chatting up his mother about proper female etiquette. It enraged him so much he nearly threw his sweet cake at the blonde idiot, but he held his anger in check, much as it enraged him.

"Celena….I guess you remembered what happened though, when I touched you, you saw what I saw….and you still came to me in the end. You weren't afraid of me….you weren't afraid to give him a chance." He said quietly, the silver glimmer of the dagger reminding him of her hair, the hair that had been frosted with fresh snow and ice when he'd seen her nine years ago, the day she died.

**_ - Flashback -_**

~ Nine Years Ago ~

Hiero threw a snowball at the frozen pond, watching the fish beneath it scatter in the pale moonlight. It was boring, really, beneath him even, but he liked scaring the little living rainbows. Making them dance and dash about for him gave him slight pleasure, which was better than bothering with the servants. They always agreed with him or pampered him, like trying to bathe him. How he hated that. He wasn't comfortable with the young men and old ladies that tried, but he was still too small to fight it. It was annoying being a kid for that, and even more than none of the servants were cute females.

He sighed, making another snowball with his fur mittens. He was wearing a dark fur-skin cloak, very dark and littered with a few brown spots. He liked how warm and soft it was inside and out, but it was bit constraining for his movements. Still, it was better than nothing. As he readied his next snowball, keeping his keen double colored eyes on the spot the fish fled to, he heard a twig snap.

He whirled around, snowball in hand and ready to fire, when suddenly he felt very foolish. Here he was with a ball of fluffy snow in his hand intent to chuck it at whatever was there. He had to imagine if it was an intruder, the guy might die laughing at the sight of little kid with a snowball about to attack him. Especially since he had a better weapon on him, the dagger Lady Celena had given him was on his hip attached to his belt.

Then the figure came out from behind a tree only a few feet away from him, the silvery blonde hair alerting him that he was safe. He dropped his snowball swiftly as Celena Schezar collapsed to her knees, his eyes widening at the sight of her very pregnant belly. 'Dilandau….has he formed? She must be very close to going into labor being this big.' He thought, then took her hands in his and peered into her stormy eyes.

"Lady Celena, what is it? Why are you here, you should be resting with such….a condition? Its bad for you." he asked, but she shushed him, touching his cheek lightly.

"Take me to….ugh, a room, one that your parents can get to easily. We must hurry, my brother has probably long since noticed I ran away….he could be here at any moment with the Crusade. Oh…." She said, straining through every word and holding her round stomach. Hiero nodded and led her out of the frozen garden and to the palace.

No one knew Hiero had gone out so late at night to play, but a day of training had nearly driven him batty. He had to have a little fun, even if it was all by himself. No guards were posted by the garden, his father's advisors felt no need to guard such an petty area. 

He took them through the halls, to places he knew lacked guards or had sleeping ones until he could take the woman no further up staircases and hallways, to the floor beneath the floor he and his parents all slept. He let her into a room that was beneath his, near as he figured, one that was for royal guests with a big bed, a powder room and no window, utter privacy. If anything happened, say Celena going into labor, his parents would hear it from above, but no one would see anything and the door had a deadbolt on it, which Celena was now sliding into place. She quickly walked a little ways to a spot a few feet from the bed, then looked at Hiero.

"Take the sheets off and lay then right here on the floor." She commanded, rather weakly, but she managed. Hiero shrugged and obeyed her, yanking all the fluffy tan sheets off the bed and spreading them across the cold cobblestone floor. Then Celena sat down upon them, her eyes still on Hiero.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable to be on the bed….if you're giving birth?" he asked, and got a frail smirk in reply. She shook her head, the silvery blonde strands dazzling him a moment, before she put her hand on his cheek again. "I remember what happened three years ago. I saw through you and Dilandau what's going to happen to me, and what you said. You've got a big mouth, little man. You said you were insane….now how is that?" She said slyly, smiling a bit. Hiero felt himself blush, his eyes wide and curious.

"I'm older than I look, is all I can say. Now if you're here to give birth, shouldn't I get a healer or something?" he said, trying to change the subject.

She tutted him with her free hand, wagging her finger at him. "Fine, keep your secrets, but no healers. You and I both no I won't survive. I wasn't meant to, neither were those other poor women Folken had other men rape. You unlocked those memories, so I know…he won't be alone….I know you'll be there for him in your own way, as they will." She said quietly, her face souring as she bit back a wave of pain.

"Celena….I….yes, I know you're going to die, and there is nothing I can do about it. With all this power locked inside my body and I can't do shit to save you, just like Daisuke." He uttered, surprised she didn't smack him for swearing.

"Death is a part of life, young man, always has been, always will be. You seem to know that. You know….I forgive you too." She told him.

"Forgive me? But I can't save you!" Hiero rasped, but Celena just smiled again, leaning closer to his face. "I accept my fate, Dornkirk is to blame for what happened to me, but my son will get the chance I never had to live, to be his own person, not be trapped in that of another. All you have to do is be there for him when the time comes, you've already convinced us that we're being used, the whole lot of us. Dilandau won't be a puppet to that raping bastard, he remembers too. He will always remember what they did to me and what was done to rebirth him, things he can never forgive. Just promise me something….Hiero." she said, her smile faltering again, but she kept it up as beads of sweat poured from her brow smooth brow.

He nodded quickly, clasping her free hands in both of his. "Anything…." He told her, cursing himself for being powerless when Celena, an innocent, was suffering. 

With that, Celena kissed him fully on the mouth, making him squeeze her hand in surprised and gasp. He didn't respond, he was too shocked, but he let her kiss him. It was the only rational thing he could get his brain to process. He forgot how old he really was, what he was, just for that moment, then he just fell rigid and waited for her lips to pull back. When they did, she was still smiling, a tear falling from her stormy eyes. 

__

We were one, we were all, we were the only  
Future full of hope, nothing could stand in our way  
But dreams can change, visions fall, I feel so lonely  
I would walk through fire for just one more day.

"Live….for yourself, and those boys. Be their guide. OH!!" she winced, falling on her back in pain. Hiero tried to go to her, but she pushed him away. 

"He's coming now….OH, but you have to hide, you didn't see everything of my hidden memories. He'll send those….bastards to come for him…to take him away. Make Dilandau realize….his destiny, don't let them control him. Make him fight! ARGH!!! HIDE NOW!" she yelled, slapping him hard across his right cheek. He staggered a bit, falling to his knees from the pain it caused, but soon he crawled for the bed, and shuffled under at Celena started to convulse, tear the fabric about her belly apart.

Still, he turned about under it so he could see her, watching her stomach push out as if hands were trying to claw their way out. Then he looked at Celena's face, noticing she was looking up at something. He followed her pained and frightened gaze, and saw four dark looking spirals of light, then gasped quietly when they became sinister looking men in hooded robes of black. They didn't see him, or rather weren't trying to. They were all staring at Celena. 

Two went to her top and held her arms down and the shorter one with a slightly grizzled beard held her legs. The tallest one pushed his hood off, revealing a bald head and small coin shaped spectacles, then knelt down by Celena's stretching stomach. Hiero could see everything, and felt his heart lurch when he saw the tall one pull out a small dagger. 

"Hold her tight Garufo. She's really going to buck when we cut him out. Kuaru, Foruma, sit on her arms if you hand to, no movement. One false move and I'll kill the boy by mistake, angering Folken won't be taken lightly this time." The bald man said, positioning the dagger on the side of Celena's stomach that Hiero couldn't see.

"Yes, Master Paruchi." All three men said, their hoods already off from the amount of struggling Celena was performing. Garufo looked very gruff and annoyed, just like his name sound. He looked like a grouchy old man who'd probably throw knives at little kids for looking at him. His grizzled old beard was light brown with streaks of fine gray in it, and he looked to be in the process of balding on top. He looked old, like all of them, but he knew who they were. 

The two holding Celena's arms were easy to tell apart, since the wrinkled up Paruchi, their leader he guessed, had gestured his chin towards each of them when saying their names. Kuaru showed absolutely no emotion, calm and serene as he held the screaming woman down. He doubted murder was beyond this tone cold creep's desires, and had to bet without a doubt that if given the chance to kill, he'd do it quick and quiet. He also looked about King Aston's, not too young, but not too old either, middle aged at best with his small frosty mustache and short gray hair, his dark eyes unreadable.

Foruma on the other hand looked downright frantic, his blue eyes darting from his companions to Celena and back again, his brow and hands sweating profusely. He had opened his mouth a bit after Paruchi spoke, but Paruchi had glared that inkling away. He looked to be the youngest and had the most hair with no gray in it, only a slight brown, maybe dirty blonde. It was hard to tell much of anything in the failing torch light.

One thing that was easy to tell was that they were the pervert sorcerers that Dornkirk had used with the fate change experiments, the same bastards that turned little Celena into a boy. A swell of hatred lit inside him as he remembered that, and it grew worse when Paruchi cut Celena's pale flesh on the side, then on the side Hiero could see and down the middle. 

He reached his hands in as Celena's screams grew downright deafening, blood bubbling up her throats as Paruchi mercilessly and carelessly felt around her insides to locate his prize. Bye the time he did so, Celena had broken free of Foruma and Kuaru to vomit blood down her chest and scream her last, then fell back into them as Paruchi pulled out a naked and soaked parcel, entrails and sinew still hanging from the small, slim body.

No sooner did the parcel move was Celena's body tossed into a corner, the blankets now laid out for what came out of her. Hiero wasn't sick, he'd seen plenty of blood in all his lifetimes, but to see Celena's corpse abused and the four men fingering her child like a lab rat, his rage was building from such sick behavior. He watched quietly, hoping his mother and father, that the entire castle had heard Celena'' screams and would burst through those doors and kill these men for their crimes.

No one came, not yet, but he had faith they would. There was no way they could sleep through such a horrible screams. He kept his focus on the child they were cleaning up and found it to be that of a boy his age. The boy was the same high as they laid the naked parcel out and used the sheets to rid his body of the blood, the hair having a glittering crimson tiny until one of the robed men pulled out a wineskin sack and poured water over the boy. Then Hiero saw silver hair, different from the one inside Celena's mind. It looked less like Celena, no waves to the hair, only spiky downward bangs of liquid quicksilver, skin as pale as his own. He saw the small Dilandau clench his fist as they clean him, his crimson-garnet eyes opening slowly as his face was cleaned. 

He was staring at the ceiling, not looking like he was very aware of what was happening. As they cleaned the rest of him, putting some dark pants on him to cover his male parts, his head lolled to the side, aiming right at where Hiero was hiding. A flicker of recollection coursed through his eyes, emotion entering the once lifeless orbs.

He saw Dilandau's mouth twitch, his tell-tale smirk rising across his face and the garnet eyes glimmered with pleasure, the happy look Dilandau had when Hiero said he'd create chaos one day by his side. He moved his arm a bit, then tried to reach for Hiero. Forgetting for a moment what was going on, Hiero reached out too, but stopped when he saw Paruchi's face suddenly rush in front of his.

He yelled as the wrinkling bald sorcerer reached in and yanked him out from under the bed, grabbing up his dagger quickly. He hid it behind his back as the man lifted him up and grinned at him in a sleazy manner. "Folken will love us for this. We kill two birds with one stone, Folken's own angel nephew and angel son, ripe for the plucking." Paruchi beamed wickedly.

Hiero hissed at him and was ready to bring his dagger out and stab the man in the eye, but suddenly Paruchi yelped, his face overtaken by pain, and it made him drop Hiero on the bed. He was able to lift his dagger up anyway, putting a bloody slash across the man's chest.

Hiero quickly scrambled off when Paruchi try to tackle him and grab him again, but he grabbed the bed instead. As he got the floor, he saw Dilandau holding Paruchi's little dagger, flesh blood on the hand holding it. He was swiping it at the other sorcerers, growling. "Nice move….now let's pay them back for what they did." Hiero commented, Dilandau flicking an amused sidelong glance a him. "Their lives for hers….fitting. Get ready to burn in hell." Dilandau grinned, looking back to the sorcerers.

Hiero and Dilandau gasped together when Garufo took out a sword, the other two vanishing from the room in the same manner that they had arrived. "Cowards….they are just children…..they are not angels yet! If you little morons won't help, fine then. I'll get all the glory from Lord Folken myself. Come quietly, you naughty boys, or I'll make you come." Garufo let out angrily.

Hiero looked sternly at the man and raised his dagger. "I'd sooner kiss a land dragon's ass. Give it your best shot old man!" Hiero dared, making Garufo's already wrinkled and gruff face twist with rage. Then he smiled, walking towards them instead of rushing. Hiero felt like killing this man for his arrogance, but by the time he realized what the smile was for, Dilandau was already yelling. They'd forgotten about Paruchi, even though he was favoring his stabbed ankle, he was still about to get behind them and grab up Dilandau. Hiero could only stand there with his own dagger and watch as Dilandau flailed.

"Anymore foolish prattle, test subjects?" Garufo glimmered, still coming. Dilandau spoke for him, screaming out the reply with a frightening chuckle. "Yeah, we may be little, but we know how to fight better than any scientist pervert! HAH!" Dilandau giggled out, his eyes wild with lust, the lust to see blood flow and he got it when he rammed Paruchi's dagger through the sorcerers eye, then bit his nose. Paruchi wailed, loosening his hold a bit, but Dilandau didn't stop, ramming the dagger fully through Paruchi's other eye straight into his brain. The bald sorcerer let out a strangled choke, then his hold on Dilandau tightened with his death spasm as he keeled over onto the bed. 

Hiero looked back at Garufo, who was just plain stunned their parcel had turned on them. "We know what you did, pervert! Time to join old slap head, hairball! Die! For Celena!! For you bastards hurting her, for her rape! For everything!!" Hiero yelled, running at the man with his dagger.

Garufo saw it coming and blocked, Hiero felt wretched inside with being shorter than the shortest sorcerer. Still, he fought on until the strength of the older man forced him backwards, his dagger skewing off to the left dangerously close to his face. He felt the biting pain erupt on the left side of his nose first, then it stop for a second before exploding across his cheek, like a million tiny daggers were assaulting his tender flesh. He cried out before leaping backwards, slamming the back of his head into the bed. He staggered forward a bit, standing right in front of Garufo for a few seconds. Then he fell onto the floor, dazed and bleeding from the face. He clutched it, gritting his teeth to fight the pain, to get up and keep them from Dilandau, but his body was too young to take it, the blood flowing too fast. Hiero felt too much like vomiting than doing anything else.

"NO! You stay away from us!" Dilandau's enraged little voice cried out, and Hiero vaguely saw the silver haired youth leap on the bed to jam his dagger into Garufo's arm, pushing off the man's body to land in front of Hiero. He quickly stood over him, his dagger ready for another strike. He eyes were practically alive with flames, begging for more action and garnet raindrops to fall.

Garufo's face was angrier now, like the way a lunatic looks when he can't take anything anymore, the murderous glare of pure unfathomable hatred leaking from his form. He raised his blade and slashed downward at them, with full intend to kill them, but Dilandau blocked it, and again and again until he was practically laughing at Garufo's attempts.

It was all going so well, until the door burst open to reveal a sword brandishing Allen and Van. Dilandau was distracted for only a second, time seeming to stand still as Garufo's blade went off course and struck Dilandau's right cheek, where Hiero's father had struck him once before so many years ago. Hiero felt the blood fall onto his wound, the warmth against his chilled blood stinging for a moment, then just seemed to merge with his own. Hiero made himself get up, swishing his head towards Dilandau's. Dilandau just looked stunned, not afraid or angry, just stunned. Hiero saw some of his own blood has splashed into Dilandau's open wound, melding in perfectly with the streak of crimson.

Then Dilandau looked at him, holding his small dagger up slightly to Hiero's, putting his hand to his wound delicately. "On three, revenge." Dilandau whispered, smiling slightly. Hiero smiled back.

"THREE!" Dilandau yelled, and rushed past Garufo's blade, jamming his dagger into the man's knees over and over again. When the man fell backwards. Hiero stabbed his check, splitting him open quick. He didn't like it being painless, it was too easy for him, but the pain was still fresh on his face and two sorcerers were still alive. He had time to go slow with them, once he found them and avenged his uncle and Celena.

He didn't want to explain what a small Dilandau was doing in this room, along with Allen's dead sister and two dead sorcerers, or why they were stabbing one to death, but his father's haunted expression told him he was really going to have a long talk with his father. 

Before Hiero could say anything, the wall exploded in a hail of stone and mortar. No sooner had it ended had a large silver hand yanked Dilandau out of the room. Hiero went after him, dropping his dagger to save him. Dilandau reached out for Hiero's hands as the hand went outside, and all saw it was attached to purple Alseides, one that he could clearly see Foruma hanging onto. Hiero didn't care, he leapt out, spreading his wings to make his body get out there. He latched his hands onto Dilandau's tightly, but the boy was yanked free of his grasp when the guymelef jerked backwards. Hiero felt his body tumble, and one of his wings pushed inward, then he plummeted. He looked up at the fading screams of Dilandau, reached out banefully to him until he couldn't see him anymore.

__

You were the angel of my life, taught me to be free  
Now I'm a stranger in your eyes, walls are closing in on me

So I say farewell, I'm yours forever  
And I Always Will Be

**_~ Present ~_**

- Nightfall -

Hiero twirled the dagger a bit, putting it back in its sheath as the memories left him, or rather he pushed them away. His father had caught him that night so long ago, sprouting his own wings before everyone who had come to save his life. Hiero was grateful that he wouldn't be living out eternity in a 10-year-old body, but part of him was still sad. That had been the day he lost Dilandau, but though not in vain. He knew that garnet eyed young man was alive somewhere, with his Dragon Slayers he hoped, wreaking havoc for himself, not Folken. He'd gotten through to him in Celena's mind that Folken would use him and the other, he knew that, but it still hurt to know he couldn't stop all the sorcerers.

What was worse was that Sir Allen blamed Hiero for his sister's death and Dilandau's rebirth, and when Hiero tried explaining, he said it was till his fault. If Hiero had told them sooner, they could have aborted Dilandau and saved Celena. Hiero knew better, nothing could have destroyed Dilandau that wouldn't destroy Celena as well. Allen was a fool, ready to blame at a moments notice, especially Hiero, since he was already labeled trouble. 

Allen stopped bringing Val all together to Fanelia, saying Hiero was a cursed child and would bring nothing but ruin and trouble into Val's life, and with Hiero being confined for his safety in his own castle, he couldn't visit Val either. He'd lost two friends in one night, all because no one understood the burden placed on them, that separation was the worst pain. Allen had quickly forgotten loss after he got Celena back, having a new person to keep as his, to keep safe no matter how much he'd smother them.

__

Missing you, in my heart you are The One  
And you Always Will Be!

Now here he was, no family, no love, and only one friend, Myrna, in close quarters. Val would be here for the coronation ceremony, he'd made it a royal decree, something even a man stubborn as Allen couldn't ignore. At least he'd get one friend back, but there was still companionship that he longed for, a love. He hoped he'd find it at the ball, but he doubted it. Stuffed shirts were no fun, all fake, only caring about their money and reputations first and foremost rather than true human emotion.

He finger his mother's pendant gently, eyeing the sparkling pink gem in its center. "Good luck, huh? Dreams come true, Mother, like you once said? How about giving me a good fate….send me an angel of love….to make me feel alive again. To see a young lady my own age would be nice….one that can love me….despite what I am. Can you do that, Mother?" he asked the pendant, flicking it once. It shimmered a bit, but then went dull.

"Heh, thought so. Since when should my luck change anyway? Time for the right of succession to begin. Wish me luck, everyone." He piped, pushing off the crypt plaque and waving to the rest of them with stiff look. He pulled his fighting short and armor on quickly as he left the place, his shield, daggers, sword, and crossbow all strapped to his person. It was heavy, but killing a dragon was no walk in the park. 

He'd trained for years to get good at it, despite how it sickened him. Dragons here held no intelligence, what he was used to in the species. It might be easier to slay stupid animals than intellects, but still, he liked dragons. It would be hard either way.

**_~ The Mystic Moon ~_**

**_- Westchester, NY -_**

+ Westchester Orphanage Gymnasium +

Alessa Demitrius did a back flip on the balance beam, her gray leotard with the lavender stripes on the side moving with the contours of her slim body. He slender build moved like silk with each flip, never a muscle out of place during her entire run. 

She landed perfectly on the mat below and raised her arms high, but she had no smile on her face. It wasn't like anyone was watching her, or that anyone cared. She had told everyone in the orphanage she was going to try out for the Olympic gymnastic team, but no one seemed to care. She'd gotten a ton of "That's nice" and "Oh, how wonderful for you's," but no one came to watch her practice or said anything beyond those words. She had to suppose it was only natural, orphans were orphans and never had much but themselves and their own dreams. 

The dreams of others were pointless, but Alessa still tried to be nice to them. She had been nice every adoption day that came, but it didn't help and neither did trying to be nice to other kids in her age group. She was snubbed for God knows why, perhaps her odd hair color or the fact that her parents had been well off before they died, Alessa didn't know and didn't care. She was determined to be the better person, to show how good a person she was despite what the other kids felt.

Now was different, she's was going to be nineteen in a month, but it didn't matter. She was going to have to move out soon because she was eighteen, the age when all orphans were to leave and make lives of their own. The nuns and brothers that ran the orphanage were still giving her time to find a job and apartment, but she really had her heart set on the Olympics. Despite what happened in the next few weeks, the tryouts were all that mattered. 

'Yeah, an orphan getting into the Olympics is like a whale on the cheerleading squad. Why do I have to go this alone?' she thought, getting back up on the balance beam, backwards and lifting her arms up to prepare for a series of back-flips and combo twists and a spiral dismount. 

She faintly noticed her father's ring glowing on the leather strap necklace tucked under the front of her leotard, or the sudden flurries of blue and white light shimmering down on the opposite end of the balance beam. She just went through the motions, her eyes only on the balance beam until she did a high twisting flip, turning herself back around in mid-air. When she looked down at the end of the beam where she was to land, there was a young man balanced there in strange clothing, like dark armor, his sapphire blue hair cradled close to his head and the front had sharp bangs. He was holding a sword and what looked like a large section of a metal fan, his eyes hidden from her in the pillar of white-blue light that was around him. 

As it faded away, she became aware that she was plummeting towards him, so she let out a strangled yelp. He seemed to hear it and looked up, shocking her further with his green and blue eyes, seconds before she landed across him and knocked him off the beam. He made an audible woofing sound as they hit the floor mat, but the dagger and fan piece were still in his hands. She felt his armor bruise her a bit, but all in all she felt happier knowing she hadn't broken anything. Then it slowly dawned on her that the young man was under her, with his nose stuck between her covered cleavage. He was also breathing pretty hard, eyes wide and staring at what was in front of him, then slowly lifted to her ice blue depths, blinking once before she pulled herself up.

Either way, if anyone saw them like this, the nuns would throw her out without a second thought, seeing her sitting on the chest of a strange young man carrying medieval weapons, and when they demanded to know where he was from, all she could think of was heaven. He looked like the angelic little boy that had visited her 12 years ago, the ghostly form anyway, and the pillar of light could have come from heaven, but why send an angel with weapons was what she couldn't figure. The only thing he lacked was the strange pendant.

"Are you an exotic dancer or something?" he asked quietly, still staring and shifting a bit beneath her. 'So much for that theory…..little pervert.' She thought, her mouth twisting into an angry frown. She slapped him hard across the face, making him frown and buck her off his chest by rolling over. She landed on her side, still cross, but the young man matched her mood perfectly. 

"It was just a question, the only girls I know of that wear such clothing are in bars….my mother said it was so." He griped, rubbing his cheek, one that had a thin scar on it. She looked at it for a moment, noting that it went across his left cheek and slightly on the left side of his nose.

He stood up grudgingly and cast his eyes on her again, but this time he was curious. Then he started to look around, his eyes slowly dilating and becoming wide. "Where am I? This isn't the forest….where's that dragon I was fighting?" he asked, his voice like liquid velvet, pure and smooth. It entranced her for a second, but then she shrugged it off, he was talking about strange things.

"There are no dragons on Earth, pal. Just who are you and where do you get off calling me a hooker and nearly breaking my legs by getting on the balance beam?" she demanded. His eyes met hers again, those strange double colored eyes that seemed to be trying to dissect her, then looked her up and down, making her involuntarily flush. "The Mystic Moon….I'm on the Mystic Moon….Mother's Earth….amazing….so you did hear me?" he said, not really talking to her, or anyone at all.

"You call this planet the Mystic Moon…that's a bit…romantic I guess….from an alien's point of view." She commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked at her, his bangs briefly fluttering across his eyes, then falling back into place. "I resent that remark, but you're an alien to me if I am to you, miss….and to answer your past question, my name is Hiero Fanel, of Fanelia. I come from the planet Gaia. Now who are you and what is this….strange building? And what's that orange strip on your left cheek?"

As he said it, he touched her face, making her jump a bit for she hadn't even seen him move. He lightly poked the Band-Aid on her cheek, then pulled his hand away, the hand that was loosely holding the weird looking sword he had sheathed, so quickly as well she hadn't noticed it earlier. She decided to keep her eyes on the sword instead of his face, for the moment. "Alessa Demitrius, of Westchester orphanage and this is its gymnasium….in the state of New York, and this strip no my face is a Band-Aid, I got a scrape on my face a few days ago, walked into a door. Its already going away….so where'd you get that wicked scar on your face, blue boy?" she spouted, moving back a bit when she saw him touch the hilt of his sword.

"Don't have time….now," He was saying, and pulled his sword out," The dragon is coming, best you leave this place or it'll rip you apart."

He shoved at her, but she didn't understand why. She hadn't heard anything and sure as hell didn't see any mythical flying lizard anywhere.

**__**

Thoom!

"What was that?" she yelped, nearly loosing her balance as the loud tremor boomed throughout the gymnasium. She felt the boy called Hiero shove her again, but his eyes were softening, almost pleading for her to go. "Just run….no is going to die for my responsibilities again. Get out of here now, please Lady Alessa, run now!" he shouted at her, shoving at her again. This time she listened, running for the doors that led back into the main building. As she got her hands on the knob, she couldn't help but look back, the growing noise of booming footsteps and growling getting the best of her fear and curiosity. 

She started madly tugging at the doorknob when she saw dark and creepy forest appear where the gymnasium wall once was, two large golden eyes glowing from within the darkness of the brush. Then the dragon came charging out, roaring and drooling all the way on its short legs and bat-like wings. It was positively amazing, but it was also really a dragon, something that ate people in fairy tales. Alessa didn't want to find out if that part was true an kept trying to open the door. To her dismay, nothing worked, the door was jammed. She quickly peered out the door window and wanted to scream when she saw two file cabinets were blocking it. "Crap, those little shits from shop class did it again. They barricaded me in here so I'd get in trouble again for not being to my room on time. Those lousy bitches! I'll kill….ooop!" she was yelling, then something tackled her away from the door, a cyclone of white-hot flames licking at her heels as it crashed into the doors, welding them shut even worse.

Hiero had saved her from the dragon as the thing was trying to roast her alive, but he put the fan thing up as the creature was readying itself for another expulsion of flames. "Get behind me and hold on to my waist tightly. He's going for it again…." He shouted to her and she obeyed, making him choke a bit. "Not that tight…gag." He tried, but then seemed to forget about what she did and raised his fan thing up. With a click, the fan thing became a metal shield just as the dragon reared its head back.

She held on even tighter when the thing vomited forth another funnel or raging flames, setting the building on fire. When the creatures stopped, Hiero tossed the simmering shield at it and nicked its eye, melting a slit through it. Then lifted the crossbow form his back and fired it at the other eye, a wet popping sound erupting seconds before the dragon roared out its pain, shaking the building for all it was worth. 

"You're blind now, bastard! Catch me if you can!!" he shouted at it, prying Alessa off of him," Run in the opposite direction I do….he's pissed at me, not you, just do it when I say go….." 

Alessa nodded and got to her feet quickly. "GO!" Hiero shouted, shoving her away from him as he sped in the other direction," Over here you blind oversized iguana!! Come and get me, you wimp!" 

She went towards the rings and he was going for open area, where all the floor flips and twists were done. 'Plenty of room to slay a dragon. Just be quiet and you'll both get out alive….but strangely, this is damned exciting. Even the Olympics aren't even this exhilarating….what am I thinking? Run girl!' she mentally screamed, panting all the way.

She stopped when she got to the rings and turned about, her eyes widening with horror was the dragon tried to jam its tailed through the young man, but Hiero jumped over it and slammed his sword into the things soft underbelly of its tail. Blue blood sprayed all over the place, no Hiero, the equipment, and even the walls and floors. He slid down in his sword through the skin, but the think kicked back at him and sent him flying into the wall. Hiero lost his sword in the process, the thing still sticking out what Alessa assumed was the dragon's ass, and he was also disoriented, blood leaking out of his mouth slightly. The dragon roared again and charged as its chest began to glow, just like it had before it breathed fire, but Hiero didn't seem to notice. He was till looking for his sword and swearing

"HIERO!! It's going to fire again!! Run!" she screamed, and Hiero's head shot up, a stunned look on his face as the dragon reared its head back again. Hiero yanked something else off his hip, a strange dagger and ran right at the dragon as fast as he could! 'He's insane, I can't watch!' her mind screamed, but she couldn't shut her eyes, She was frozen with fear and fascination.

She watched with wide eyes as the young man tucked and rolled under the latest funnel of flames, the dragon totally unaware that he was right in front of its glowing chest. When the flames ceased and the chest went dormant, Hiero rammed the dagger right through its chest and slit it upwards. The dragon was caught by surprise utterly, wailing in pain as Hiero slit his dagger though its chest again and again fast and furiously, blue blood erupting all over his body and the entire front of the dying dragon. Some of it hit her, and she twitched, losing sight of everything as her world went black.

~

Hiero slit its throat before jumping away, his entire body covered in blue blood, and was barely missed by the collapsing creature's body. It let out a final cry, pained and desperate not to die, but it was in vain as its body sunk fully to the gymnasium floor, its eyes glazing over in death. "That's teach you to try and cook pretty young ladies, bastard. Now let's get that energist I fought so hard for." He said proudly, going around the thing's body to yank out his sword. He put his dagger away and came back to the dead fire-lungs, smiling and the light purple glow in its chest. 

"I always thought it'd be pink or red….but ah hell, and energist is an energist. This ought'a shut those windbag advisors of mine up good." He griped, cutting two deep cross slits into the fire-lungs to retrieve the glowing prize. He sheathed his sword when he saw it and dug his hands all the way in to pull the black crystalline orb out. He was shocked to say the least holding this large thing up. He had seen energists before, like his father's prized one that was buried with his body, a palm sized pink crystal, but this wasn't the same. It was about as big as a toddler's head and like onyx crystal, strange of lavender rippling about its surface. It was very beautiful, glowing a dull purple, but it was till unlike any energist he had ever seen. He stepped back a bit to inspect it further, faintly aware that the dragon's body was disintegrating and the blood on him was following it

"Jenai said Zaibach land dragons eat a more plentiful and a different blend of these stones, far different from Fanelian dragons, but why would a Zaibach land dragon be in Fanelia's woodlands? Hmm, who cares, I've slain the dragon….Oh, I nearly forgot, that girl….Hey…." he was saying, turning around to look for her. His heart lurched when he saw her laying by the hanging circles, and ran to her. He checked her pulse and smiled when he found it. She was alive, only out cold. 

"Mystic Moon people sure aren't used to dragons….ah well, now how to get home and what and I going to put this energist in, I won't be able to fight holding this fat thing." He said quietly and looked around and brightened when he saw a generously sized duffel bag, one nearly like his mother's, except the straps were different. He shrugged, leaving the energist by the young woman and ran over to fetch the bag. He brought it back quickly and pulled the straps loose. 

He looked inside a moment, looking at all the snack foods and strange bottles wrapped it glossy fabric. 'I think Mother called it plastic….kind'a neat. This could have save a lot of food on both my past worlds. I wonder what a rice ball is." He said aloud, then picked up his energist and stuffed it in the bag and put the straps back in place.

He put it on his back, then looked at the lavender-haired girl again. Now that he looked at her, he felt he was right in his assessment, she was very pretty. As a matter of fact, she was gorgeous. Despite her odd clothing, her hair was like the color of fresh lilacs, her hair put in a neat and silken looking braid that hung slightly over her should stopping just above below her chest. She smelled of lilacs too, some kind of fancy perfume, her face creamy and smooth and her figure nothing short of perfection. He hadn't seen any other females other than Myrna, his mother, Lady Millerna and Aunt Merle, but there was something different about this Alessa, something that was melting his heart all together, putting his pain to rest the longer he looked at her. 

He recalled her eyes fondly, eyes like that of the sky very early in the morning, a blue so perfectly cool and light like liquid cobalt, one would call it heaven sent. Her eyes reminded him of icicles glittering in the morning light, pure as the pond waters of the castle garden. "Perfect…." He whispered, letting his eyes travel slowly down her face.

__

When I turn to the east, I see no dawn,   
but after darkness comes the light  
And when I turn to the west, the silent night hides all   
Where is the light that shines so bright

Then his eyes traveled to the leather strap pendant around her neck, one holding a ring that held an almost greenish energist spec inside it. It looked to be made for a man like him, his fingers were about that size but Alessa's weren't. Hers were far to slim and delicate, no muscle on them to keep the ring in place. He knelt down by her and pulled her into his lap, fingering the ring gently. "This….matches the energist in Dilandau's Alseides….sort of….wow, its glowing," he whispered, then became aware that his pendant was glowing up through his armor. He'd put it under the armor so it wouldn't be damaged, it was all he really had left of his mother that she'd had for a long time. Her Tarot cards he kept in his room, they weren't worth the risk of getting incinerated.

As the glowing grew brighter, a pillar of blue-white light surrounded them both, like it had before when it brought him here. He knew this light, the light that brought his parents together and changed the outcome of the great war. It was taking him home, but Alessa was going with him. He held onto her tightly as his body left the ground and spiraled them into the sky, back to Gaia.

**_~ Gaia ~_**

~ The Forest ~

Hiero had placed the duffel back on Alessa's sleeping back after they'd returned to Gaia, and was now carrying her and his energist back to Fanelia. He looked up every so often at the Mystic Moon, the planet Earth that Alessa and his late mother came from. It was very beautiful, but not as pretty as the young lady he was holding in his arms. It felt odd, despite how old her really was, to be holding a girl after so long. It felt brand new, for he'd never met a girl quite like this. He'd been slapped before in past lives and yelled at, but she had a different air about her, as if she had a power deep down that pacified his wild soul. "Ain't love grand?" he told the sleeping beauty, and got a slight sigh in reply.

Then he got another reply as he tried talking to her again, shaking her a bit, but the words died in his throat as a vision flooded through his head. He saw a slash of blade, blood and both their bodies skewered in midair by a dark force. It gave him a sense of dread so great he threw Alessa away from his body, seconds before the vision ended, and became truth.

He felt cold steel leap through his gut, then pull out and ram through his heart. He had a witty retort ready on his lips, but the moment the metal stole into his beating heart, all thought left him, and the voice of a teasing death washed over his senses.

Two men walked past him, the one that had run him through tossing his blade beside the corpse of the Fanelian prince. He spit in the young man's face before looking at the young woman he'd thrown clear if himself, and smiled sleazily.

He looked at his companion and got the same grin from him, and then walked over to stand over her sleeping form. "Emperor Folken will be pleased we got this little bitch for him. He never said we had to let the little prince live….nor did he say that we couldn't do anything with this luscious number either. I say we have some fun before we deliver her to our Emperor's arms. What he doesn't know won't kill us. It's been a long time since I had me a honey like this, Clovis" The murderous soldier chuckled, rubbing his bald head gingerly. 

His friend chuckled with him and gestured for the bald soldier to go first. "Don't have too much fun….Don't want my fun to hindered cause you get greedy, Reeve. Make it quick." Clovis hissed out sweetly, folding his arms across his dull gray-armored chest.

Reeve just smiled and nodded, then turned about and started to undo his belt. "With pleasure, my friend. She doesn't know what she's missing, eh Clovis?" he asked, getting his pants down a little when his friend made a choking sound, then a dull rolling thud.

"Don't get so anxious. Give me time, don't you strip while I am, imbecile." Reeve barked as he pulled his armor over his head and dropped it to the ground. 

He was about to knee over the young lady when he felt a biting pain erupt in his left arm, then a warmth flooding across his side. He looked at it vaguely and started to scream. It had been lopped off completely. "Clovis! What in the gods names are you doing?" he shouted, then the pain was in his other arm, making him fall backwards.

His nearly had a heart attack when he saw Prince Hiero, the supposed to be dead Prince Hiero standing over him with his own sword. "Have I ever told anyone how much I hate being impaled?!" the prince said so devil may care, and angel couldn't have said with much more grace and arrogance.

When Reeve just stare and moaned in pain, the prince's face became angry and he rammed the sword through his face. "I HATE IT A LOT! Even more than seeing naked old perverts after I've been killed, your dragon refuse spouting murderers!" he yelled at the dead body. No sooner had his hands left the hilt, his face softened slightly upon seeing Alessa was all right, then went angry again as he looked at the armless corpse and the headless corpse.

"Well, being nineteen for all times isn't as bad as being ten for all times would be, but I still hate being impaled every first time I die. It's like Delphine thinks it's cute to run swords through me, the bloody bastard. Arghh…," he growled, picking up the decapitated head and jammed the back part against the other ones' naked groin," Want to be perverts fine, be perverts. I hope your comrades get a good laugh out of seeing you both get a little head out of your little stunt, jerks."

As roughly as possibly, he stomped over the armless body and went to Alessa still sleeping form. He felt warm again, but he smelled of blood. He'd resurrected himself in time to save her chastity and female dignity, so it wasn't a total waste of taking all that pain. Dying wasn't fun, never was and never would be, but the fact that resurrection was quick was a small comfort. It was the pain that he hated.

He sighed as he picked her up again, getting a little of his blood on her. He grimaced when he saw he had injured her when he threw her, a slight cut on her right side, but it was nothing the healers couldn't handle. He just had to quicken his pace to Fanelia. With that in mind, he started to jog, despite how tired he was from the night's events.

**_~ Entrance to the Mountain Path to Fanelia ~_**

Alessa fluttered her icy blue eyes open slowly, a blue peach and black image distorted above her, then she lolled her head to the side and saw the night sky with fuzzy looking stars. As her vision cleared, she saw the Earth and the moon hanging in the brilliant night sky.

"What on Earth?" she gasped, nearly falling off of whatever was holding her up. It steadied, then she heard a musical chuckled. She followed to his face, the face of the strange boy that had slain the dragon in the gymnasium, Hiero.

"Have a good nap? Oh yeah, we're not on the Mystic Moon anymore, this is Gaia, my world. Sorry, Lady Alessa." He said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh….hey, where'd all you get all that blood on you from? Are you hurt?' she asked, touching his chest lightly, which made him blush. She yanked it away from him as if she'd been burned, looking away.

"Some enemy soldiers tried to kill us, but I stopped them. They nearly raped you as well, but they won't be doing any more perverted acts for a long time, as in forever. I was injured slightly, but I am a fast healer, but you got a little cut on your side when I threw you to safety. The castle healers can fix you right up, I promise." He told her, shaking his head a bit, as if it would get rid of the blush.

__

So I say farewell, I'm yours forever  
And I Always Will Be  
Missing you, in my heart you are The One  
And you Always Will Be

"Thank you. You a knight or a warrior or something? Always saving girls and such to win their hearts?" she said sarcastically, but he openly grinned at her comment.

"No, not really. You're the first female my age I've ever saved, but I'm not some chauvinist jackass. You're pretty much the first girl I've seen since childhood that's remotely close to my age. Do you do anything besides those flips of yours?" he asked, still saying is casually. She knew he understood the comments, but he seemed to be truthful about it. She'd see for herself when they reached this place he was walking them to. She looked about a moment as she thought on his question, seeing a mountain pass several feet away and currently he was walking her and her duffel bag through a grassy valley in the night.

She was flattered he called her Lady Alessa and being carried by a handsome young warrior in another word that had dragons and swordsmen. It was like a weird role playing game based story, but it was real, not a book that could be put away. Still, it was exciting either way, just more realistic this way. "I'm a gymnast, not a flip girl, and I do acrobatics. If you must know, I wanted to be in these world wide beloved games where athletes like myself compete for medals, gold being the highest. Looks like I'll never make it being here now. Now what do we do, Hiero Fanel?"

Hiero gestured with his chin to the mountain path. "Through there is my homeland, Fanelia. The healers can attend to your cut then and you can have a good meal, for all the trouble I have caused you. It's the least I can do for the person that saved my ass." He said lightly.

__

Nah-nah-na ... and you Always Will Be!  
Nah-nah-na ... and you Always Will Be!

"Saved you? But you've already saved me twice!" she exclaimed as the sound of grass crunching under his knee-high boots was replaced by that of the scraping of them against stone and dirt. 'Why is he acting so self-less, he could have died because of me?' she thought as she looked right into his curious eyes.

"If it hadn't been for you, I'd have been roasted alive. I owe you my life, Lady Alessa, and I intend to repay that forever. A life for a life….a life debt. Its good manners in my mind….maybe some people wouldn't agree, but they are not me. Just relax for now and I'll get you to Fanelia. It'll be all right." He said quietly, a small smile on his lips. 

She just nodded and let him trudge on, remaining quiet the entire walk, until she saw the large wooden gates and the tower above holding two armored men. One perked up as he saw them and waved, then he shouted something that made her jaw drop.

"Open the gates! Prince Hiero has returned!!" the man yelled, the gates lurching forward to reveal the beautiful city of Fanelia, but it could have been made of gold and Alessa would have cared less.

'Prince?! An honest to God, real life prince, rescued me?! Something tell me life just got a whole lot more interesting.' She thought, looking up at Hiero, who suddenly seemed a million miles away, his eyes lost in thought.

__

And you Always Will Be   
my Little One you are  
And you Always Will Be!

**_To Be Continued…._**

_***The Fool **card represents an awakening in Hiero towards taking on a new thing, thusly his emotions towards Alessa and the dragon slaying. It also shows his growing up mentally in dealing with all the deaths in the past._


	7. Ch 5: Sacrificial Bloodline

**__**

Note: This is not a songfic, even if the Escaflowne movie song** "Sora" **is in it.It is all part of the plot.

****

Chapter 5

The Emperor*

Sacrificial Bloodline

**_~ Fanelia Castle ~_**

Alessa sat on the very soft bed, twisting the sheets between her fingers gingerly as she stared out her window at the Earth and Moon in the sky. It was all too strange for her to grasp as first, but now she didn't feel as scared as she did before. The dragon had been the worst part, as much of a rush as it had been. She bed with enough training in this world, she could do what that young man had done with similar results.

The healers he'd mentioned had fixed her right up, the scar she'd gotten on her side was completely gone, but she hadn't seen that young man after that. He'd simply dropped her off and taken her bag from her and left her with the old men and women he called healers. The eldest of them took her to a made up room the prince had assigned for her rest and food had been brought in, a lovely looking duck dinner with steamed vegetables and a odd bowl of delicious soup. 

After that she'd gone to sleep, even if the sun had been coming up at the time. She got in a few hours and woke up to see a faded image of the moon and the Earth in the sky, and was less shocked. She'd always loved role playing games and reading fairy tales, wishing she was there instead of a stuffy orphanage where no one liked each other and the nuns never sprung for cable or anything fun but Monopoly. 

"But a prince of all people, I get rescued by a real prince from a real killer dragon and now I'm in his castle. And if what those healers were saying was true, he's going to be a king come tomorrow morning….but he's so young. He can't be much older than I am. Where the heck are his parents?" she said aloud, sighing a bit.

"Dead….and you will be too if you don't watch your back, weirdo." Said a feminine, and high-pitched voice. 

Alessa sneered a bit at how haughty the voice was to her. She turned to it quickly, but her jaw dropped again when she saw it was a young cat-girl, maybe a half a foot shorter than she was with cat ears and a thin sheen of tan fur all over the body parts she could see. The girl's legs, her arms, her face, neck, and even her cleavage had this fur, and it was unnerving to see that the cat-girl was sneering back at her with her cat teeth, the odd little pink pigtails she had as her hair style the only pleasant thing about her. The only other pleasant thing was the thigh high dress of yellowish orange with golden clasps for shoulder straps. She just looked like a very matured little girl, very, very matured.

'A pink-haired cat girl….since when do cats have pink hair? And since when do they friggin' talk and have human breasts? What's next, dog and fish people?' she thought, scooting back a bit as the cat-girl pranced in the room all high and mighty, the sneer deepening on her slight face.

"I just came here to tell you to stay away from him. He doesn't need someone like you around." The girl said, twitching her furry nose with disgust at her. Alessa did a double take. "Who are you talking about? Who the hell are you to threaten me, Miss Kitty?" Alessa sniffed, not willing to take this girl's attitude problem.

The cat-girl hissed and raised her left hand a bit, to show it had finely manicured and sharp looking claws on them. Alessa didn't flinch, staring the girl down. "Don't play dumb with me, Mystic Moon tart! You just stay away from Lord Hiero. I'm all he needs….I've been with him since I was born, so don't you try and ruin things." The cat-girl spat, hissing again.

Alessa blinked slightly, then started to laugh at the cat-girl. "You're just a petty jealous female? Hah, I thought this place would be different, a little grander, but it seems to have the same things mine did. And the first threat I get is from a jealous little pussycat. Who are you to tell me I can't be friends with him?" Alessa shot back.

The cat-girl stepped back slightly, as if she had no expected a retort, but it was brief. No sooner had her surprised ended, she raised her hand again and went to claw Alessa's face. 'Maybe this wasn't so smart….shit.' Alessa thought, thrusting her arms over her face to block as best she could. 

"PINKU! NO!" a familiar voice shouted, and she felt a rush of air pass her, then a loud thud erupted before her. She pulled her arms down and saw the cat-girl was on the floor, with a knee-high boot pressing on her stomach. She followed the boot up to the leg it was attached to, all the way up to Prince Hiero's annoyed face. The cat-girl was groaned, but he only pressed down harder when she tried to move. He had her bag on his back, but the weight didn't seem to hinder him much.

He looked up a moment to Alessa's, worry permeating throughout his double-colored eyes. "You all right?" he asked quietly, and when she nodded, he finally took his foot off the cat-girl got her to her feet, her sandal-covered feet. "Pinku, how many times must you be warned about hurting people. It doesn't matter who says what, if I am insulted or I bring a guest here, you do not maul them. I can very bloody well take care of myself. Do you want me to tell your mother about this? Do you remember what she did the last time you got scratchy?" he asked the cat-girl, his tone almost condescending, not enraged.

"He called you a whore's demon child! OH!" she spat out, but Hiero raised his gloved hand up, just holding it in front of her face to shush her, not strike her," I remember."

"That guy lost his nose because of that, I don't like you hurting people for me when I can do it myself. Now, go to your mother. She asked me to find you on my way to the great hall anyway. She needs your help in the kitchen for the ball tomorrow night. Understood, Pinku?" he told her quietly, and she nodded. Before she left, she gave his scarred cheek a lick and ran off, but not before turning around by the door and sticking her tongue out Alessa and then she left.

Alessa's face soured at that and she returned the gestured loudly at the cat-girls' retreating tan tail. "Brat…." Alessa hissed out, relaxing a bit more before she stood up to face the prince. He was staring at her again, or rather her body. It wasn't a lewd stare, rather puzzled, but it was still staring.

"Ahem, would you kindly look at my face and not my boobs, please? Its bad enough your girlfriend attacked me, but staring at me won't make things any better." She told him. He blushed a bit, but smirked as he met her eyes. "It's not that and she's not my girlfriend. She's my sister…sort'a," he said lightly, then shrugged off her duffel back and tossed it to her," I was thinking how many people might stare at you seeing you barely covered up. At least put those strange blue pants on that are in your bag."

Alessa chuckled, and blushed herself, embarrassed for judging him wrong and for how he termed jeans. "They are called blue jeans, and thank you….but how can a cat-girl be your sister? Turn around please. I want to get out of this leotard now, it's starting to chafe me." 

He nodded and obeyed, standing stiffly and looking out the window at the morning sky. "Pinku, I mean Myrna, was born four years after I was and her parents were made my godparents, so we were practically raised together. She developed a crush on me, but….I still think of her as my baby sister. Despite how she feels, I don't feel the same. Her mother was the same way towards my father, then my mother came along. Myrna and her mother Merle are almost alike, but Merle has grown up a lot, mentally," Hiero said quietly as Alessa stripped out of her ruined clothing, and yanked her spare clothes out her back, thrusting them on quickly," She a great cook too, she's the head chef Fanelia now. She's been, both of them, have been very supportive since my parents passed away. They're practically the only women I've ever been around, till you. Are you done yet?"

"Unless you want another slap, no, I'm not. Tell me what Pinku means and then you can turn around. And what happened to your folks, king and queen I gather." Alessa said as she put her bra on and picked up her shirt.

He shrugged a bit, and let out a slight sigh. "Pinku means pink, quaintly enough. It's in my mother's native language. Believe it or not, she was from the Mystic Moon too, saved my father's life and sanity, then they married and had me. Their deaths….are rather painful to think about, I'd rather not discuss it right now. Just know that they were murdered…by the same soldiers that tried to kill us yesterday." Hiero let out, then started to turn, but his eyes were shut.

Alessa walked right up to him, fully dressed, but walking around in her socks, and laid her hand on his shoulder. He cautiously peered at her, then opened his eyes. "You have my sympathy," she said, smiling a little," What country was your mother from?"

"Place called Japan….I never got to see it, I've been in this castle my entire life working up to this moment, the dragon slaying thing. I didn't mean to ruin your life by dragging you here forever." He said apologetically. For a moment she thought she'd heard him wrong, but there was no mistaking it, he'd just said forever.

She remained still, aiming her eyes at his chest as she spoke. "What do you mean forever? Not that I had much to go back to, but how do you know I can never go back to my planet?"

With that, he reached into his shirt and pilled out a deck of blue cards. "Did a reading to see how I could send you home, if you wanted that. I tried a few times, but it wound up being the same. That's never happened in any of my readings unless it was true. I can't get you home even if I wanted to…I mean, even if I tried." He said, but she shook her head at him.

"Tarot cards? You're basing my future on a pack of stupid cards?!" she sputtered.

"No….but right now, I don't know how I got to the Mystic Moon in the first place or how I returned to Gaia with you. The cards have never lied to me, so until I have a vision about it, you're stuck here. I'm very sorry.

"Visions? What are you, a magician or something?"

He smirked at the comment, and looked away slightly. "An inherited _gift_ from my mother, she was a psychic. Her hunches were always right, her readings were always right, and she could see the future in her dreams and even away. I got it from her….I saw…my uncle die in my first reading and he was miles away and it happened. I saw my father die by being poisoned and his killer, but I was too late to stop it." He grumbled, moving off towards the window as she shoved the cards back in his shirt.

Alessa just stood there, unable to respond. It was all too fantastic to comprehend. He didn't wait for her to remember her voice and went on, more heatedly now. "I even saw my best friend's aunt suffer from rape, and she remembered it. I know I am right, as much as I wish that these visions would leave me alone, that I could touch a person's hand and not see their life's history. That's why I wear these gloves all the time, to block it out, but it doesn't always work so well. I can't fight my dreams, I'm sorry, Lady Alessa, but until something else comes to me, that is that. I'm not enjoying the fact I've ripped an innocent from her world either!" Hiero spat.

"I….I didn't know, how could I know all that? I….I didn't know you were gifted like that. Its just so much has happened lately, it's hard to absorb all this strange stuff at once. Cat-girls, dragons, another world, you being a prince, killer soldiers and such. It's a lot to take it, Hiero." Alessa finally said calmly, looking ashamedly at her feet.

Hiero sighed at that and stepped back over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know….I shouldn't have blown up on you. Its not easy having…voices in your head and being expected to run a kingdom when no one takes you seriously. Speaking of which, I have to go speak to my advisors about the coronation ball tomorrow night. I finally have more authority than them….so this won't take long. You can wander about he castle as much as you like, or the shrine, but don't go into the city. It'd take us forever to find you and you never know who might…you know, want to take advantage of a foreigner." He replied evenly, giving her shoulder a squeeze, then he looked her over again.

"Thank you, but what are you looking at now?" she asked. He shrugged, and poked her ribs, making her giggle slightly. "Nice clothes….gray looks good on you. You just feel free to go wherever you like and don't take orders from anyone. People about here are a bit stuffy, but it's all just hot air. Unless its my sword master Jenai, big guy with a slash on his arm. He's almost seven feet tall, so you can't miss him. He's the only person within the palace that has to duck to get in his room. All right?" he replied just as calmly, almost smiling.

She smiled back and nodded, her cheeks a little warm until he walked out of the room. "Time to wander. I'm not hungry or tired…why not take advantage of my first royal palace tour all solo. It'll be good exercise for my legs if this palace is as big on the inside as it looked on the outside….maybe bigger." She said to herself, reaching into her bag to yank out her black sneakers. 

~

Alessa's trot through the castle of Fanelia had been a good workout after all, especially when she ran into Myrna again, who obviously hadn't learned her lesson at all. She tried to take another swipe when a much taller pink –haired cat woman lifted her up by her pigtails and scolded her. While dragging the girl off, she gave Alessa a few brown sticks, something she called Sweet Sticks, which tasted much like their name, chocolate and cinnamon mixed together. 

She was munching on the last of the three she had been given as she passed by a paper door, much like what doors looked on old dojos in Japan. She had been good with her history classes and learned about other countries in geography class. In fact, most of the place was like giant Japanese palace of ancient times. The place had working baths and primitive toilets, there was wonderful garden in the back, and the soldiers were called samurai, it seemed to fit. What she couldn't understand were the guymelefs, the weird robot-armor suits that most of the samurai used in battle, and where they fit into this world of dragons and swordsman.

One samurai had explained that the guymelef technology had been adapted in by the Ispano people 12,000 years ago in the hidden city of Atlantis. After the destruction of Atlantis, the Ispano forced themselves in a dimensional gap between Gaia and the Mystic Moon, sending their very few guymelef creations to be hidden on Gaia. Roughly a thousand years later, the first guymelef relics were unearthed, at least four, but only Fanelia's Escaflowne model had been the one they knew the name of. There was another ancient guymelef in Freid, one that the young Duke Chid commanded one, after numerous repairs by their mechanics. As ancient and fancy as it looked, it was not Ispona. When it had been damaged, the Ispona race never came to repair it. The Ispona were an odd sort of people, according to the samurai, but reliable in repairing Escaflowne in the past. 

He'd also told her only a king of Fanelia could run Escaflowne with a blood pact, and no one else, since the blood of its first user had been a Fanel duke, who later became king and founded Fanelia. When others tried stealing it, they found their blood was rejected and they soon died as a result of trying to bond their impure blood with it. Escaflowne only accepted the blood of the Fanel family, and never would ever again. This wasn't the case with as Duke Chid's golden guymelef Chafariz, which his ancestors named on their own, but it was the most massive of all ancient non-Ispona guymelefs unearthed in days of old.

The man shooed her off after that to go train, giving her directions to the shrine of Escaflowne. He hinted that the prince was probably going to be there to perform the blood pact after he was dubbed king, which was the way it worked. He also told her not to get too comfortable with having him around, for once he was king, Fanelia was his bride until he married the princess of his choice. 

As she walked outside, she saw a slew of samurai passing her by, a very tall and burly man in heavy gray armor walking behind them and making gestures. "Jenai!" she called out, remembering how Hiero described his sword master, and felt Hiero hadn't exaggerated enough. The man was practically a giant, towering over her so much she would have mistaken him for a building. She was only an inch short than Hiero, and to feel so small was disconcerting. When the man looked down at her, he gave off a gruff smile and bowed his head to her. 

"Lady Alessa….pleased to make your acquaintance, but right now I am very busy." He told in his thick and deep voice. "What's wrong? Invaders or something. Those Zaibach people Hiero was talking about?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"No, the prince has run off again. He's prone to running away from us and hiding when we…interrupt his enjoyment. I merely suggested that he train a bit after his session with his advisors concerning the ball, but….he locked me out of the room and was screaming at them when they tried to tell him what to do again. He's got a temper that one, so long under the thumbs of bureaucrats can do that to one so young and alone. I guess they annoyed him badly this time. I went to get the other men to help me break down the door, but it was quiet when we returned."

"He didn't hurt them did he?" she asked, wishing she could put some more sympathy into her voice, but it wasn't happening. The way Jenai spoke about how the bureaucrats treated Hiero reminded her of the nuns and brothers that ran her life. 

Jenai didn't seem to notice and started to walk off. "No, but they were very insulted by his behavior, but he made them let him arrange the coronation ball. It was all in writing and locked in their frightened heads long before we arrived. They surmised he was planning it for a long time before their backs. Probably why Myrna was caught dancing in the throne room and talking to no one. Sweet girl, but she expects too much out of our future king, just like the advisors do. I must be off, we have to find him before tomorrow or he'll throw the coronation schedule off. Best you go back to the palace at sunset, dinner will commence then. Lord Hiero will probably be looking forward to that. The boy has an appetite like a dragon." Jenai laughed, running off down to the streets of Fanelia.

She headed for the shrine as soon as he left, shaking her head almost knowingly. "If he's as bad as you say….you probably won't find him until dinner. A bad boy prince, how….different." she chuckled.

**_~ Shrine of Escaflowne ~_**

Alessa's face scrunched up as she looked at the odd inner sanctum of the shrine, with all the metal and colorfully designed circles around the center platform that made it look like an inside-out top. It was very grand and shiny for a platform, but it seemed more suited for a fun house than a shrine to a god of protection. Her eyes raised bit to the large stony egg sac that was hanging from the ceiling before the platform. It looked like obsidian, maybe onyx, but she wondered why it wasn't falling to the floor being supported by such a small section of stone.

It was a nice place, but the best part about it was how quiet it was. She went over to stand on the platform and walked on her tiptoes on the edge and danced, shutting her eyes. She had taken some dance classes, or was rather forced to when she was a child by the nuns, as all the girls were. Unlike the majority, she'd grown to like it and it had started her love of gymnastics. She owed those lousy penguin women at least much for getting her interested, the only downside being that no one encouraged her. 

She'd get a song in her head and dance to it, but at the moment, she was picking one and the serene quietness of the shrine was making it difficult to think. The silence was near deafening.

Then she heard it, a whistling song in her head, rather light and airy as if someone were whistling it in her ear. It was calm and pristine, flowing through each well guided note, but it sounded sad. It was almost like a lament, and it sounded so close she could swear someone was whistling it nearby.

The longer she thought about it and danced, the more stiff her steps got as she listened to the song. By the time it had ended, she realized someone was there, and they were clapping only a few feet away from her.

"It's called the **_Dragon Bride_****. You are very nice dancer, lady Alessa" Hiero said brightly, still clapping and had the most smug smile on his angelic face. Alessa was sure she had turned several shades of red when she whipped around to face him, but he just smiled broadly and clapped on for a minute more before letting his scarred hands drop to his side, one touching the dagger on his left hip.

"How long were you there?" she asked furiously, but she wasn't angry enough to move or stop blushing. "I woke up a few minutes ago, there's a little nook under the shrine I like to crawl into to nap. No one, not even Myrna bothers me there. I heard someone humming, or trying to, so I came out to investigate. As I said before, you dance well. Just as good as me, even, my lady." He said slyly, bowing to her slightly.

She couldn't help but giggle a bit at his display, and he seemed to be proud of getting it out of her. "You dance? The hot-tempered prince dances?" she chuckled.

He strode over to her, feigning hurt on his gentle features, then started to walk around her. "Yes, its part of my royal upbringing, I have to know how to dance, treat other royalty, good manners, and even how to dress properly. As you can see, in my advisors' eyes, wearing common clothes such as mine ruffles feathers. As for my manners, faking it works out well. Dancing and swordplay are pretty much the only things I hold dear. Never know when a ball will come your way….like tomorrow night. Which brings to mind another question….if you'll allow me." He let out, stopping in front of her and the proceeded to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Go ahead." She said quietly, the blushing starting to fade.

"Would you be my dance partner for my tributary dance?" he asked quickly, a blush of his own staining his cheekbones. Alessa's blush returned in full force at the request. "Why me? I thought Jenai implied that Myrna was your partner for dancing." She stammered.

A look of dread crossed his features, along with a look of disgust. "I needed her for practice, to get the steps right, but she's a little too…."

"Annoying? Bratty? Crazy?" Alessa helped. Hiero grinned, stifling a laugh. 

"Well, she can be those things sometimes, but she's very emotional….what I was going to say was she's very grabby. Every time we danced, I wind up tripping over her stiffened tail or because she'd grope me in places that aren't wise to grope a guy trying to concentrate, you know." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll bet, she nearly clawed my face off again if it wasn't for her mother. Those claws of hers are lethal weapons." Alessa interjected and Hiero nodded vehemently.

"Don't I know it. The last few practice sessions were nightmares, my pants almost got torn off. Quite a sight really….but you don't look to be the hyper type. So, would you practice with me until dinner tonight? The dance isn't so hard, it's a basic and simple sword dance of ancient Fanelia, we just have to copy off of each other, and I get the blades." He explained, locking his eyes with hers.

"I guess….if I am stuck here forever like you said….what could it hurt. I haven't gone to dance without the nuns chaperoning us. Dancing was so stiff there, maybe a sword dance would be an interesting change. Ok then, let's practice then." She agreed.

He smiled at that and took her hand in his. "We'll practice in here. Knowing Jenai, this was the first place he and the samurai searched. Were they all walking away from this area when you saw them?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told me you had a fit with your advisors planning the ball, then ran off away from this place into the city." She told him.

"Perfect. He won't be back here until sunset. We've got plenty of time to practice. I'll lead, just watch me and we should be ready for tomorrow night. We can practice a little more after the coronation ceremony. Is that all right with you, Lady Alessa?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, taking his other hand on her free one," And its just Alessa, Hiero. I'm just a girl, not some princess or anything special. Alessa is just fine."

He pulled her close for the dance and cocked his head to the side. "Ok then, Alessa, and don't sell yourself short. I think you're special….with skills and a heart like yours, why wouldn't you be?" He said with the greatest sincerity, and the practice began.

**_~ Alessa's Chamber's ~_**

- Night -

Alessa collapsed no her bed, her T-shirt littered with sweat and a bit of her dinner, roast pheasant as she recalled, which had been well worth the wait. Her practice with Hiero had been very tiring. At first, his moves were way too fast and he nearly hit her during a few moves by mistake, but missed her by a barely a breath.

After an hour, she'd gotten the hang of it and by supper, she bet she could o it blindfolded. It had been very tiring, and supper was most welcome, she had really worked up a huge appetite, but obviously not as big as Prince Hiero had. He tore through his meal in a matter of seconds, not getting a scrap on his clothing. He had picked the meat clean off the bone of his bird, leaving nothing for even bacteria to form on.

When he sat down on the bed next to her head, she could smell the sweat that was on him. He had promised her a session to truly see if she'd have to get used to this world for good. She'd told him she needed to know, in case by chance she was yanked back to the orphanage suddenly. Alessa wanted to have fair warning if it would ever happen. Hiero had agreed with her, but reluctantly, as if the idea of not seeing her again hurt, or he feared it.

He was pulling off his right glove and tossing it on her pillow, his double colored eyes still looking a bit fearful. She sat up slowly and kept her eyes trained on him, but he kept looking at her lap. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't seem to be all for this, Hiero." She coaxed, but he shook his head.

"Its nothing major, really, its just whenever I touch people, the vision sometimes turns out bad. That and no matter how well my mother trained me in my abilities, it still shocks me….and it occasionally hurts if the future is grim." He explained quietly, holding out his timid and bare hand out to her.

She nodded and reached out for his hand, putting her other hand on his leg. "I'll be in there with you, like you explained. I won't try and hurt you in my mind….unless you try and peek into my memories of me bathing or showering. But for the record, can't we do this standing up or sitting in chairs?" she put in.

He chuckled a bit, finally lifting his eyes to hers. "Cute, but I'm not that kind of guy….present is better than past. If I see you bathing, it'll be in the future so you have full right to slap me, the past doesn't count if my mind wanders. AS for why we are on the bed, its softer and sometimes when I do a reading, it overwhelms me and I pass out or fall over, and I'd rather hit a pillow than the hard floors. Shall we begin?" he said lightly.

"Sure, shoot." She replied, and Hiero took her hand, then everything became dark.

~

Alessa found herself standing alone in the darkness, her icy blue eyes looking around frantically for Hiero, for anyone. Then she heard a soft crying, that of a small child. She followed it carefully, her surroundings starting to shift and brighten, becoming a familiar scene about her. 

It was her room at the orphanage, the night the headmistress had told her what became of her parents, she knew this because as the scene played out with her weeping to the night sky her younger self made that wish she made so long ago. Then the boy's song began, the kiss, and his disappearance leaving her younger self scared and bewildered, moments before she became aware someone was behind her. His breath ran down her neck like warm tendrils. 

"I was wondering about this." Hiero piped behind her, making her whip around to face him. His expression was curious, but suddenly became guarded. "I had a dream when I was seven about the silhouette of a little girl, that had a green sparkling on her chest. She was singing to me, and we kissed. I couldn't recall her face, but the shape I can. That's the shape….it was you, Alessa. I penetrated your world that day in my dreams. I wonder why." He said quietly, taking her hand in his to lead her away from the melting scene.

"I had made a wish that night, to not be alone, and….you came and sang to me that odd song and, well, you saw it all. Why did you come, because of my wish?" she asked.

"I just came. I had just had my first vision the day before, a vision of the death of my Uncle Daisuke, Aunt Merle's husband. I was only able to save my aunt, not him. I fell into a temporary coma for a day after it, my body was adapting to my gifts and I guess my body decided I needed to rest in order to do so. I dreamt during this coma about that. I don't know why I dreamt that or created an astral projection of myself for you, it just happened, perhaps….because it was fated to, not because of anything we did. I really can't say for sure." He replied, squeezing her hand a bit.

"Maybe….who knows, hey what's that over there?" she asked, jabbing her finger to their right, or what she supposed was it in this mixed up world within her mind. His head turned to where she'd pointed, as did his body to walk in that direction. They stopped when their surroundings became a bright city street. Hiero seemed a little amazed and in awe of it all. 

"It's a common street on the Mystic Moon Hiero, it always looks like this." She told him," But I do recall this place. Its Central Park, we went on a field trip here for science class, testing the waters of the lake here."

"Never been to a park before this bright at night. It reminds me of my parents' description of the Zaibach Empire. Ah, look, a man is coming….with lavender hair?" he said, then looked at Alessa.

"My father! That is him….just like his picture, except a little younger. He's got a wedding band on his finger too….so he and Mom must have just gotten married. Wow, how'd this get in my head?" Alessa gasped.

"Families are connected in a special way, that is to say if someone did a reading on me, they could see what my parents were like just because I was in close contact with them and share their blood. It happened with my mother and father once, she saw his family's past, like his parents and brother, my Uncle Folken. Just be quiet now….someone else is coming….a woman." He said, then shushed her as a woman in a white trench coat and snowy shawl ran towards him. She was holding a wine bottle and a glass.

"That doesn't look like my mother, my mother's eyes were hazel….not blue. My father's were blue. And she did not have white hair." Alessa replied fearfully.

Hiero was looking rather angrily at the woman that ran up behind Alessa's father, hissing a few curses under his breath, when she grabbed his hand, then stared at him. She was singing something very softly under her breath, something so obviously entrancing, Alessa's father went stiff and his eyes lifeless.

"Sora, my uncle's whore." Hiero grated out, making a fist with his free hand. Alessa just watched as the woman poured the thick red wine out into the golden goblet and gave it to her father. "Drink for the future, father of love. Drink so the angel of love can be born from you and your ripe wife. Drink and put the soul of love into your child….drink for Lord Folken, pet." The woman said in a sing song voice. Alessa's father obeyed and didn't spill a single drop. No sooner had this Sora fed her father the drink, she took the goblet away and vanished, her father's eyes becoming blue again, and he continued on his way, the scene fading back into darkness.

"She went to the Mystic Moon to create another angel….in you. That's why you're here, not just because you made a wish and I did before my task, but because Sora ordained it before you were born. That's why you can't go home, because you are bound to Gaia by blood." Hiero breathed, sitting down in the blackness, looking as if he was sulking from defeat.

She sat next to him and patted his shoulder. "It's not like I have anyone or anything solid to go back to but being booted out on my ass once I managed to get a job and a place to stay….but what's this about angels? What did she mean by all that angel of love crap?" she asked.

He looked at her apologetically and sighed. "When I was finally woke up from my dream, I attended my seventh birthday party and touched my best friend's Aunt Celena's hand, and saw inside her mind. I heard that she had been fed a potion by this Sora woman, which was also given to other women and men to rebirth these angels, something about it being made of her blood, some other stuff and the feathers of the ancient race known as Draconians. I only know of three angels right now, at best, Celena's child was death, you are love, and there's myself, but I don't know what angel I am. All I know is my uncle has been trying to kidnap me for Sora's prophecy of these angels…." He explained.

"How many angels do they need? Uh-oh, the scenery is changing again." She yelped and grabbed onto his arm. If she'd bothered to look up, she would have seen his face go red, but he quickly turned away to cover it up as the darkness became a room, one that looked metallic and shadowy.

"How in the world is my uncle's palace in your mind?" Hiero rasped, then looked to Alessa. She couldn't say a word, she didn't even know who Hiero's uncle was.

"Sora….how much longer before the prophecy begins?" said a deep and cold voice. Alessa looked up to see a tall aqua-haired man in a vampire cloak walking through them, the chilling force of it giving her goose bumps.

She and Hiero stood and watched him go over to the woman called Sora, her sad eyes lifting as she stood up straight from beside the dragon skull throne. The two eye sockets had large black balls in them that glowed a deadly purple, making it look like the skull would come to life at any moment and tear everyone apart. It didn't, though, and Folken sat down on his throne as Sora walked around to stand before him.

"Yes, all of the angels are ready for the time of the testing, to prove their worthiness to achieve the prophecy of the seven angels, the prophecy that so long ago the Draconians suffered for on the Mystic Moon. This time, you will triumph where they failed. Your nephew has returned victorious with a drag-energist as of last night….with the angel of love. She shall never return, as if there was much to return to. The gate between our worlds has been sealed, it won't open again until long after her death, I assure you. The future Fanelian king will soon reunite with death, wisdom, truth, and light. Love will provide death with his ring at long last, as I hoped it would. I had prepared her descendents to hand down that energist ring for a long time coming now, it is finally time for it to be returned to the one destine for it." She replied.

"Excellent, what about courage? Will he be there?" Folken asked quietly, thrumming his fingers on the throne arms.

Sora nodded. "Courage is also there, he has been there since the day the prince had left for his task. Your nephew will be the guiding force among them all to lead them to their powers. 'Tis a shame we could not control him earlier. It might be more difficult to force them to summon the gods for the fate of Gaia because of that, Emperor Folken." She said, bowing gently to him

Folken's lips barely smiled, but his eyes glittered with anticipation. "What shall we do about that? He is very unruly and supposedly very vicious when it comes to his country and close acquaintances being harmed. He slaughtered my doppelganger after he murdered my foolish little brother. If he'd been any older when I sent that assassin to silence his mother, he might have dissected the man. You vision is your gift to me, Sora, but seeing my soldiers slaughtered so….insanely by a mere boy is not what I wanted to see each time you spied on him. Now what do we do to force this reunion to commence?" Folken let out coldly, anger radiating throughout his red eyes suddenly.

Sora was still bowing, as serene and unaffected as before. "Destruction of his people. My song can do this….but we must attack Fanelia upon the night of the ball….everyone will be too involved with the gathering to even fathom an attack by the Zaibach Empire, Emperor Folken. Do you agree?" she asked calmly.

Folken smiled then, and it made Alessa sick. If this was Hiero's uncle, why did he want to destroy his homeland and take pleasure out it? She just didn't understand how anyone could be so thoughtless, so frigid to pain of one that had lost so much all his life. 

"Let it be so. Go tell the engineers to activate the stealth engine on the floating palace. We best use our swifter floating fortress for this even, I will not risk my palace's superior defenses and weaponry when I can risk the same on a smaller floating fortress that takes very little power to cloak. We leave immediately, Sora….to show that little king the true mean of a holy war." Folken laughed, but it only made Alessa shrink against Hiero's side. Hiero was shaking a bit, a growl vibrating in his gut. The look on his face was less than encouraging. He looked like he wanted to tear both people limb from limb.

"I won't let you,….you…..you bastards! I won't let you destroy my country just so you can make me do shit for you! I won't!" he yelled, then everything blackened, and all she could hear were screams, agonized screams of those begging for death.

~

Alessa opened her eyes as her breath rushed out of her like a tidal wave, her body crashing into hears as she was freed from the vision. Hiero was holding her closely, but rather nervously, as if it had been an ill timed reaction. She looked up at him, her mind still in a daze. His expression was haunted, his eyes watering up so badly she thought she'd drown the moment he shed tears.

He choked them back, jerking his head to the side for a moment, then brought it back to look at her. "I guess….that's that. The Mystic Moon is unattainable forever to you….but….I won't turn you out. You can stay here in Fanelia as long as you like. I won't abandon you….I won't." he said so quietly it was barely a whisper, close to shattering if he dared to say it any louder.

"Thank you….I mean that….but what was all that we saw with your uncle? A vision of the future….or the present?" she asked, choking out the words as her mind cleared, aware of how deathly close they were to each other's faces.

Hiero seemed to notice this, his breath quickening a bit, but he managed to speak. "Present near as I can tell, she spoke of my task being done. I doubt she'd speak of the ball in the future tense if we weren't seeing what they were doing right now….I have to….have to tell Jenai to assemble the samurai to protect Fanelia all day. I will not allow Folken to take us without a fight. I will protect yo….I….mean uh, I will protect everyone. I won't fail to protect anyone ever again." 

Alessa blinked at his slip of the tongue, seeing a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. She had to secretly admit to herself that he looked pretty damn cute all embarrassed. 'Heck, he looks cute whether he's blushing or not. So….self-less….and kind deep down. He's been nothing but nice to me, even apologizing to me for getting angry.' She thought.

Hiero cleared his throat, but didn't let go of her or move. "I do want to say that I have to agree with Sora, as lousy as that is, that your ring was destined for another. You're like a messenger for him, the angel of death." He uttered.

"Who's he? You said you knew who the angel of death was earlier? How will I know him?" she asked, her heartbeat quickening with his against his chest.

"Dilandau Albatou, a guy my age with silver hair and red eyes. I don't know where he is currently, but his Alseides guymelef might be what your ring is linked to for him. The energist fragment in your ring matches the energist heart on his Alseides, if memory serves me," he told her, his breath trickling down her face languidly," It was based off an ancient guymelef made by the Ispona race, the true blood red Alseides unearthed in Zaibach territory. I've never seen the real model, only the guymelefs that got based off of it. That's all I know….give it time, Alessa, we'll find him….hopefully my way."

"That's nice….now…would you let go of me….please." she asked quietly, shivering a bit, but he seemed to be too transfixed on her face to comply.

"Afraid of me? I'm not going to harm you." he said, leaning in a bit, his lips gently brushing over her upper lip. She felt warm where he touched, and safe, safer than she'd ever felt before.

"I'm not afraid of you, not of anyone….I…."she started, but she grew lost in his eyes, letting hers droop shut us his did as their lips barely touched, warmly shooting across them.

"LORD HIERO! Are you in there?" Myrna's voice shouted through the door, her fists banging on the door. Hiero got startled so much by the interruption his kissed the bridge of Alessa's nose, then swore under his breath.

Alessa silently cursed the cat girl for the interruption, but she wondered if kissing a prince was wise, a prince about to become king. She was just an ordinary girl, not a princess. Even if she liked him, it didn't matter, he had to marry royalty, not an orphan without a drop of royal blood inside her body.

"I've gotta go now. She'll wake everyone up by banging on everyone's doors to find me until I come out…." Hiero let out, a touch of annoyance in his voice as he pulled away and got off the bed," besides….I should tell Jenai about my vision….and make him get the samurai and their guymelefs to patrol all around Fanelia. Can't very well let you stay in Fanelia if there is no Fanelia to speak of."

She nodded, not turning around because she was still breathing hard. "Good night, Hiero. Good luck with you coronation and all." She let out lightly, cringing when she heard the door open and Myrna squeal out Hiero's name, and licking could be heard. She dared not turn around.

"Good night Alessa, and thank you. I shall see you tomorrow…Ack, Myrna, you're drowning me, stop it and go to your room." He said, then shut the door. Alessa sighed inwardly as she plopped down fully onto her bed. "Angel of love in love? Ah, it doesn't matter, he's royalty….I'm a nothing. Even if he feels the same way, its country before pleasure. Do I want to stay here knowing that….heh, as if I had a choice, but maybe….maybe he's different. Maybe he won't become like what his advisors want," she told her herself, then scoffed before pounding her face into her goose-down pillow," Yeah right, how can you run a country when you own advisors and people don't respect you? I'm dreaming, as always." Alessa drifted off to sleep, but she couldn't forget the silken feel and the warmth in Hiero's lips the moment before they would have kissed, how calm and safe he had made her feel within the warm embrace of his arms. She smiled at the memory, wishing she could have felt it longer, the pain in her heart telling her it would never be.

**__**

~ Front of Fanelia Castle ~

"King of Fanelia, Hiero Scorchava de Fanel. I present this to you as a symbol of kingship." An elderly man in great flowing white robes said. Hiero was kneeling before him decked in silver chest, boot, waist, and shoulder armor as well as a samurai-like helmet. Alessa could just a see the ends of his hair sticking out the back slightly, the sapphire strands shimmering in the morning sun. He also wore a long royal blue cloak, which pooled around the back of him like a flowing waterfall. He looked rather good in it, but he was utterly emotionless all the way through the boring proceedings. He had a stern look in his eyes, his sharp sapphire bangs covering his right eye slightly. 

He stood up as the elder man handed a sword in a blue sheath. Hiero accepted it slowly, then raised his eyes up to the man and bowed his head. Alessa tuned out the rest of the old man's words about the glory of Fanelia and how proud they were of Hiero's victory of the dragon. She let her eyes drift to those that stood before the palace with her in her new clothing, ones Hiero had provided her with. She'd been more grateful that he hadn't sent the servant boy in with a frilly dress as the woman called Millerna was wearing.

What she wore were black pants made of fine cloth and a young man's white shirt, one's that young up and coming knights wore as civilian clothing and ankle high boots of white. He'd provided her with black-tanned bracers to hold down the puffiness of the shirt, that and the buttons had kept popping out. She had complained to him about that and he had been more than happy to proved her with what he referred as more suitable buttons, and he had been right. They even had silver dragon head shapes on them, the symbol of the kingdom of Fanelia, the same emblem that was on the chest armor of Hiero, except his was golden.

As she went on looking about, she saw Merle and Myrna, both wearing the same things she'd seen them in, what Merle called a sundress as cat-people already had enough fur to keep them warm even in winter, so there was little reason to wear too much. Merle was also holding Myrna's mouth shut every time the cat-girl tried to cry out to Hiero. It had happened nearly a dozen times, and a few times she'd tried to run and hug him and congratulate him and got her tail yanked, then her mouth clamped, warned with a hiss on the last attempt that if she misbehaved one more time. She'd be taken inside the castle and not be permitted out until the ball.

It was bad enough that when Myrna wasn't trying to hump Hiero's legs she was hissing and blowing raspberries at Alessa, which she didn't care for. She had a string of insults ready for the little brat, but Jenai had told her before coming outside for the coronation that she was to remain quiet. Obviously Myrna was too hyper to listen to that bit of advice, and it was making her look like an imbecile, which was ok with her.

Her eyes traveled past them back to the pretty Lady Millerna and her husband, a tall blonde knight that wore blue and white Victorian-like clothing, along with knee-high brown boots. He had craw's feet under his eyes, possibly from his age or worry, he was looking around a terrible bit, mostly to the numerous green and brown guymelefs that were patrolling around and within the city limits. Jenai had been watching them as well, and the advisors were sneering every so often whenever one appeared by the city, then gave rough glares towards Hiero.

He had meant what he'd said, he told Jenai that he wanted Fanelia protected, not wanting another incident because they would underestimate Zaibach again. He didn't trust them after the assassination attempt on his life, and the successful ones on Celena, his uncle and parents, and the past attempted kidnappings. He said he was leaving nothing to chance, according to Jenai, and had yelled out his orders for a few hours until the advisors finally gave in and listened, but not all of the samurai were protecting the country. Most of them were at the ceremony in plain clothes, watching their unfortunate comrades out in the field miss everything.

She had to bet the Asturian knight, Sir Allen the samurai called him, didn't like seeing Hiero being so paranoid, but he had been there for the Great War before Hiero was born. Allen knew what Zaibach was capable of too, after all, Lady Celena had been his little sister.

Between the knight and the finely dressed Lady Millerna was an aqua-haired young man, about Hiero's height, but with faded double scars on his cheeks. His eyes were as gold as the sun, and he seemed to be watching Hiero intently, a small smile on his face. He was dressed in almost the same, outfit as Allen was, only it was dark blue, like navy blue and the insides were a magenta-purple, shadowy. His pants were white though and all that seemed to match with him and Allen were their knee-high brown boots. 

The only other thing that stood out about him more than his strangely colored eyes was the ornament circlet on his head. It was silver and held up his bangs a bit, but dead center on it was a circular opening that went up his head a bit, a garish gray-green horn fastened in the center. It looked like it was coming right out of his head, but she doubted it. He looked too human, but then again, looks could be deceiving.

Her thoughts were jarred as Jenai puts his massive hand on her shoulder, nearly tilting her over. "Follow me, Lady Alessa. We are headed to the shrine for Hiero's blood pact with our protector, Escaflowne."

She nodded and followed, yelping when she felt someone kick her in the back of her leg. She heard a familiar giggling and scowled as Myrna pranced by, sticking her tongue out and making faces all the way to the shrine, up until she slammed backwards into the wall of the shrine. "Serves you right, dumb cat. Hiss!" she spat, stopping a moment before the shrine to rub it in.

Myrna hissed back at her, but when she tried to get up, she couldn't and yowled instead, rubbing her bruised tail. "Oh, Myrna. Let me help you." said a light male voice, smooth as silk, but desperately trying not to laugh. 

She saw the young man with aqua hair walk past her and lift Myrna up in his arms. For the first time she noticed the cat girl was shorter than Hiero, by at least half a foot, and she looked terribly childish and vulnerable it the young man's arms. "You really need to watch where you're going, Lady Myrna. You'll break your tail at this rate, sunshine." He said, his accent slightly sounding British, an unintentional haughtiness to it. His eyes were glittering in the sunlight, the slit within them vibrating a moment as he smiled at the flustered cat-girl.

"It was the Mystic Moon girl's fault, Sir Val. She tripped me." Myrna lied, pointing right at Alessa. Not liking this as always, Alessa frowned at her. The young man finally looked at her, the amused grin still on his scarred face. They weren't like Hiero's scar, his was redder and this young man had faded ones, almost faded brown from being on his face for so long.

I did not, brat cat. You kicked me and weren't looking where you were going when you started to make faces. It's your fault you broke you ass." Alessa retorted heatedly, and the young man chuckled, lowering Myrna to her feet.

"Hiero's in there, remember, beautiful? He'd be crushed if his baby sister wasn't there to see him join with Escaflowne," he said in his British and carefree tone, smiling a bit. Alessa sword she saw a fang glimmer in his mouth, but quickly dismissed it," And his lovely guest from the esteemed Mystic Moon. Pleased to meet you, m'lady."

"Pleased to meet you, Val is it?" she said quietly, looking towards the shrine doors.

He followed her gaze and grinned a bit. "Oh yes, Hiero's blood pact. We best hurry, I can hear them starting!" Val piped, grabbing her by the wrist and rushing her inside.

~

Alessa was released by Val at the front of the rows of people that were watching Hiero, who had shed his helmet and cloak, and was being handed the glowing black crystal ball called the Drag-Energist, what he'd slain the dragon for. 

He held it under one arm for a moment before lifting the sword he'd been given slightly out of the hilt on his left hip, the dagger now on his right. He cut his finger open and let it bleed, then put the bleeding hand onto the energist as he lifted it up with both hands.

"I am the new King of Fanelia Hiero Fanel! With my blood, I'm willing to make a life pact with you….Escaflowne," Hiero said aloud, swirling tendrils of purple light and smoke erupting from the energist," Sleeping dragon, awaken now."

The enormous decorated metal rings about the platform King Hiero stood upon span at lightening speed, making a cyclone of purple and black up around him, hiding his form for a few moments before it went at the stone egg sac on the ceiling. When it stopped, the sac broke and a giant white guymelef in a dark blue cloak with magenta insides. It was gargantuan, and it looked like a giant robot, much more humanoid than the clunky looking Fanelian guymelefs. It was almost a majestic samurai warrior, a white knight bigger than a house.

It landed right in front of Hiero and then knelt down, the large pink colored, octagon crystal on its chest glowing brightly. Hiero stepped forward with the energist in his hands, and then she gasped as he put his hands and the black ball through it as if the crystal was made of liquid. The crystal started to beat after that and looked and sounded like the beating of a human heart. 

Then the heart became black, and Hiero backed up sharply. Escaflowne got up on its own, extending its arms to either side of its body, its whole exterior silvery-white armor starting to crumble. Hiero collapsed suddenly to his knees, clutching his head in pain. Alessa ran out to him, Myrna and Val at her heels, and she tugged him away. She tried asking him what was wrong, but he kept holding his head. He lifted his head up after a while, the pain gone, but Escaflowne's armor was shattering, as if it were made of glass. Alessa looked with him, and for the brief moments Escaflowne still stood before them, she swore she saw a different version of it, like bone armor and tight red sinew in the joints, a massive bony hilt protruding from its back. The eyes glowed red, then all of Escaflowne went red and became a static, red flurry of light.

In a flash, the light shot right at Hiero's chest and knocked him and Alessa sprawling backwards across the platform, Hiero landing on Alessa in an indecent way. Then there was utter silence, frightened whispers flitting about gently after a few minutes had passed. Hiero slowly got off of her and helped her to her feet. "You ok, Hiero?" she asked, rubbing her sore chest. He looked at his own chest, sticking his finger in the hole the light had made. He shrugged out of it and found no damage was done to himself, except the pendant he wore was glowing faintly, then not at all. It was the same as it had been before and there was no blood leaking from his chest either. 

"Fine….but now, Fanelia won't be without Escaflowne. Best this doesn't get out, people will panic. I guess I'll be busy after tonight trying to figure out what the hell just happened….being king and all. Sorry." Hiero replied, kicking the armor a bit.

"Sorry? What for?" she asked.

With a smirk, he looked from where Escaflowne had been, which was now littered with samurai and his advisors, and back to her, yanking out his gloves from his pockets and shoving them on. "For knocking you over. Hope you're not hurt or anything." He replied.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore, but it'll pass. I can take a lot of abuse, I'm a gymnast after all. I get bruises all the time. I was worried you got hurt…you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked, but he shrugged it off casually, taking her hand in his gloved one.

"I'm fine, really. I have a generous tolerance for most pain, this is nothing. Now how about we got practice our dance once my advisors are done here, we can use the throne room now. My advisors will be too busy supervising the last minute decorations and cooking for the ball tonight," he told her, smiling," We won't practice too long, don't want go overkill or we'll both pass out on the dance floor. After that you can rest in your room, I'll send a servant to bring you to the ballroom. I have to be there early to….greet the visiting royalty and an old friend."

"Sounds good to me, your highness." She said, playfully curtseying with wide eyes and a silly smile, still holding his hand. He chuckled and gave off an exaggerated bow to her. 

"Yes, my lady, and just call me Hiero. You never have to use titles with me." He grinned. "Nor you for me. Alessa is just fine." She giggled, shaking his hand.

"Fine by me…., now let's go listen to the old fogies for a while so we know we won't get into to much trouble today. I've had enough boredom for one day….not like it'll change anything. Ah, let's go, the head fogy is giving me the evil eye with his good eye and a droop with the bad one, better get this over with." He chuckled pulling her along gently.

**__**

~ Fanelia Castle Ballroom ~

The ballroom was absolutely breathtaking, better than any mere fairytale could ever hope to describe. Though Alessa could feel the eyes of royalty and commoner alike on her, most probably because she was the only female not wearing a dress, it seemed to be so distant compared to the sparkling and gigantic room the servant had led her to.

Without the decorations, it would look much like an ancient Japanese throne room, complete with fine gold embroidered and red marble pillars with the golden symbol of the flying dragon's head on each one. The floor was smooth and without blemish, also made are marble she guessed, but a glossy pearl color. In the center of the floor was the same flying dragon's head symbol of Fanelia, about as long as her orphanage bed had been about as wide. There was a sparkling crystal chandelier up high that was twice as big as the emblem, and nearly as blinding as the sun when you looked at it. 'Dancing diamonds in the sky….like a cluster of fairies. It's all so magical here….maybe…maybe I will be able to tolerate no more cheeseburgers and pizzas if this place is as tranquil and hospitable as appears. Well, I'll miss television the most, movies and fast food too, but I have a friend here, I finally have a friend that likes me….or he wants me to think that. He could just be playing and intends to humiliate me for his own amusement. Oh shut up, Alessa, quit being so paranoid. He's been nothing but civil to you, honest. Its not like he's been over the top nice and let's everything slide. He's….pretty decent.' She thought, stopping a moment to grab up some food from the wonderful array of fancy dishes and finger foods, grabbing up a small wooden plate from a stack of them at the beginning of the table. There were also small baskets of cloth napkins at either end of the table, so she headed toward the one to her left as she eyed the food.

She picked up a pink spread across an oddly shaped cracker and a roll of fish wrapped in green stuff. She ate the cracker, and it tasted much like the boiled liver that was served on Thursday's back home, a meal she readily loathed and tried to avoid. This however had more flavor to it, not the blandly salted slab of bloated flesh that was dropped on her plate that she was used to.

The fish roll looked raw, but pretty decent, all be it smelled a bit salty and slightly pungent, but she took a timid bite out of it, scanning the sea of pastels and glittering jewelry. She was about to take another bite when she saw a familiar angelic sapphire head and an aqua one, without the horn in his circlet standing by one of the gargantuan support pillars, a ways from the babble and bustle of the fancy crowd. Sir Val was still dressed in his Asturian knight garb, the same as his father she supposed, but Hiero was back in the very same clothing they'd practiced dancing in, the sleeveless black shirt, tan pants, black glove and knee high boots. 

She had to bet his advisors were having a bloody fit over him not dressing up, but it was so him. Hiero in their eyes had been a emotionless and easy to control child, but all of it had changed suddenly, and he was showing a lot of backbone and brass to the old finicky men and women. Sadly, to her disgust, a pink head was bouncing towards the two young men, her voice just barely screeching over the conversations of the others, and was generally being ignored by them all, except Alessa. She popped the rest of the fish roll in her mouth and wiped her fingers and mouth clean as she swallow it down, walking over towards the sudden trio.

~

Hiero was having a miserable time, Val could tell. Whenever Hiero was quiet, it meant he was angry about something or keeping something to himself, either way it bothered Val to see his best friend like this. He'd had a terrible time days before convincing his stubborn father to agree to go to the coronation ceremony, for Hiero and Val's sakes. Allen had blamed Hiero for Celena's death and for trying to turn Val into a troublemaker as well. Val had been pissed off when he and Hiero were separated because his father was being so unreasonable, but he couldn't swear and beat his father with his ten-year-old body. As much as he wanted to call his father a chauvinistic jackass for the way he had treated Aunt Celena all the time, it wasn't easy to just let it go for that or for all the nasty comments his father had said about Hiero being a freakish sorcerer.

He knew his father had once been in love with Hiero's mother, but then again, he had been in love and had Chid with his late Aunt Marlene, his Aunt Eries obviously was still in love with him, and then there was his poor mother Millerna. She'd found out about all the 'loves' his father had, but stood by him and remained in love with him, despite how he single-handedly become a sudden expert on how women should dress and behave, letting the man do all the work and the women stay out of danger. Val thought of his stepmother Filia whenever his father Allen would say something in effect to how women were. He could almost imagine Filia whipping out her mace and jamming it up his ass a million times over. His mother was not one to take insult easily. 

He missed her, but he had a new family to consider, and his own duties to take care of. He was now the youngest knight of Asturia at age eighteen, soon to be nineteen in weeks to come. His father had nearly got him to wear an exact duplicate uniform as he wore, but Val didn't like bright colors so much as his new father did, he's always been partial to navy blue tops and white pants, it was what he was used to.

The circlet had been his idea out of a ditch effort to hide his horn. When puberty had hit, he got excited in watching a young chamber maid bending over to pick up her linens, giving him a good view of the low neckline on her dress. He got excited enough that he knew he finally had his blessed hormones back, but then he felt a sharp pain in his forehead and went to see if something had hit his head, and nearly punched the mirror in when he saw his horn had returned. 

He was able to force it back in, but immediately went to work on getting a blacksmith to make him a circlet for it, so everyone would thing it was merely an ornamental crown. It worked out and people believed it merely to be something worn out of pride, but truly he only did it because there were a lot of women he was raised around. 

Most of his grandfather's servants were women, so whenever his family would visit the castle to see grandfather and aunt Eries, he'd have it on in case his hormones got worked up. He was glad his parents never really questioned it unless the horn was missing and they'd ask if it broke off. He'd always lie and say he had put it away because it got chipped or some nonsense. They bought it, but at times his horn would pop out while they were in the room and he'd have to run out of the room and dunk his head in cold water to make it stop. It was humiliating to walk around with a wet and shivering head, but it beat being discovered as to having an actual horn growing out of your head.

Despite that, Val tried in the woodlands near Asturia to change into his ancient dragon form, but it never worked. He'd told Hiero that much when he'd seen him after the coronation, and commented on the beautiful Mystic Moon female, Alessa was her name, that Hiero had become aquatinted with. Val nearly fell over laughing when Hiero blushed at the mention of the girl. He informed him that he liked her, but was unsure of how she felt, sicken he was the one to bring her to Gaia after he had slain his dragon. Hiero also apologized for killing it, and Val told him not to worry. Hiero had no choice in the matter of slaying that dragon, it was a family tradition for the right to rule over Fanelia, and Val couldn't blame him for an ancient law no one could change.

Hiero had also told Val, much to Val's sorrow, that Zaibach soldiers had tailed him on his way back home, and Alessa would have been slain if he hadn't taken the blow meant for them both. Hiero had died only two days ago, by being impaled by a sword once again. Val agreed with him that it must be Delphine's little way of taunting Hiero, since both times he had first died on the last two worlds had been by being impaled by swords. 

Val had tried to ask about what he did to the murdering soldiers when he heard a very familiar and sweet little voice he'd grown to love, but Hiero cringed. "There's an Amelia in every damn world, I'm utterly convinced." Hiero muttered, looking at the pillar he was leaning on as the precious pigtailed cat-girl Myrna bound up to them and grabbed Hiero in a tight hug. Hiero said a lightly hello and gave her a slight hug back, then tried to pry her off of his waist.

Val snickered when Hiero was unsuccessful, then his eyes widened when he saw the Mystic Moon girl watching them with anger plastered on her pretty face. "I smell a cat fight here, Hiero. Literally….you dog you. One woman just isn't enough for a dirty old man like you." Val chuckled, but Hiero shot him a death glare, very similar to his previous life's Aunt Lina's famous glares. 

Then Hiero got a sneaky look on his face, the look he got when he was either going to pull a joke or steal something. Val backed up a bit, since the look was aimed at him. He had no more time to take a step than Hiero did in pretending to trip backwards and stomp on Myrna's tail. The cat-girl yowled and leapt upwards a few feet, holding her newly injured tail.

Hiero swiftly stomped Val's foot and yanked him under Myrna by the wrist before ramming into Alessa front with his back, grinning all the way. Val had a few seconds to register the pain in his foot before the whimpering cat-girl landed on his head and they both toppled to the floor.

"Never tease me….you know I didn't tolerate it when we were kids. I don't like being teased, Val-chan." Hiero cooed, delighting in the little mischief he'd managed. Val knew how indecent he and Myrna looked, but he was glad he wasn't embarrassed enough to make his horn pop out. People were staring at him and Myrna, and if it hadn't been for her fur, he'd have to bet she'd be bright red by now. When he saw the stunned looked on his parents' faces, he sighed and picked himself up, Myrna perched no his shoulders since her landing had send him falling forward. "We're too old for this….but if you insist on dropping beautiful women on me, why don't you get your hand off that woman's rear end?" Val snickered, looked down suggestively around Hiero to Alessa. Hiero was indeed holding onto Alessa for support, but his hands were planted on her butt and the back of his head against her shapely chest. Hiero was so busy snickering about what he did to him and Myrna, he hadn't noticed who and what he was leaning on. 

Hiero flushed a bit and tilted his head back to see a red faced and her eyes twitching. Hiero looked a moment longed before letting go of her rear and sliding gently to the floor to kneel, still looking up. Then he smiled and waved at her before getting up and returning his gaze to Val. "Touché….it's been too long, Val-chan. Much too long for us to be apart….that was fun. Unplanned as it was, it was still fun." Hiero quipped, making Alessa's jaw drop. Val shook his head with a sheepish grin, patting Hiero good naturally on the shoulder, then brought both hands onto Myrna's legs to hold her up better. He could almost feel her heart beating out of her chest and into his brain as she leaned her chest on the back of his head.

Val took a breath and kept his hormones in check, thinking about an image that always made them quiet down, his grandfather in negligée. That would make the most professional pervert get turned off, guaranteed. "Don't worry, Lady Alessa, we're old friends. It's been a long time since we've joked around." Val chuckled, noting the girl was still red in the face.

Her face paled slightly, but her eyes weren't on Val, they were on Hiero. "Nine years, right?" Val asked his friend who was currently shuffling his feet on the floor. Hiero looked up slightly and nodded. "Since Lady Celena's passing….yes. It was a sad day for all. I'm sorry, Alessa. I didn't know you were there until it was too late." He replied, flitting his eyes across her for a few seconds before looking back at the floor as if he suddenly found it intensely fascinating.

"I forgive you, just next time you want to joke around, warn me. You'll make those princesses who have been looking at you like starving hawks tear me apart for interfering with your good grooming." She sighed, nudging her head to the side towards a crowd of whispering females, all decked with fancy jewelry, circlets or crowns, and small scepters.

Most of them were from lesser kingdoms and a few from the higher up capitals. The lesser royalty, or rather duchesses, were the Fassa twins, Orla and Ravine, of the rich merchant Dryden Fassa. His mother had married him once by an arranged marriage, but it hadn't worked out. His mother loved Allen, his father, and Dryden didn't like the idea of being forced into royal responsibilities. 

He'd remained single after that for less than a year before marrying a duchess himself, Lady Corso of Zaibach, but she left the empire to remain with Dryden's family, far from the terrible memories her country gave her. He'd played with them a few times up until puberty, when he was training more heavily and the girls were being taught etiquette and how to please their future husbands. They were nice and all, but deep down, he knew they wanted to marry for love, as his mother had.

Then there were three princesses of separate areas of the Zaibach Empire, all of which were invited by Hiero's advisors, not Hiero himself. They were Reyne Yakuora or the northern territory, Flora Mechana of the eastern territory, and finally Kimera Torsan of the central territory. All were terribly spoiled, bratty, snotty, and ego-maniacal, only wanting Fanelia for the extra territory and Escaflowne. 'Won't they be shocked if his asshole advisors pair them up and he tells them Escaflowne flew the coop. Would serves the snots right, but I doubt Hiero would let them live that long. His thing about idiots and such will get him in loads of trouble….but….as if they could kill him for it.' Val mused, watching the three darkly dressed and gold littered teenagers squabble over who got Hiero and what they intended to do with the land.

His Aunt Eries daughter was only ten at present, far too young for Hiero, and she wasn't even here, but his little cousin was always a pleasure to be around. He had wished she could have come, but Aunt Eries was with child again, a son according to the doctors primitive analysis. That would make his grandfather very happy to finally have a male heir that was royal. 

Val was deeply glad his mother had given up her title as princess to be with his father, he wouldn't have bee able to stand all of the preparation to become a king. Asturia picked their heirs to the throne differently, but neither his aunt nor his own mother told him how. It was a royal secret or some crap, or possibly since his mother gave up her royal life, she didn't deserve to tell him or be told by anyone because of it.

Freid had only a duchess that looked to be a good ten years older than Hiero, dressed in pastels and fine silver, and not pretty or nice at all. She seemed to be irate about every single thing that came near her or was spoken. She even reprimanded his own mother for not walking like a lady and a servant for not carrying a drink tray properly. His half-brother Chid was not here either, involved in some important affairs with his country with supposed Alseides sightings.

The rest of the pretty and horrible looking royal females he saw weren't any he knew. He had his parents lived simply within the city of Palas, where his father's family had once lived, in a lovely mansion near the woods. He wasn't one to often see the new royalty of Gaia unless he was ordered to escort or protect them by order of his grandfather.

Val's eyes went back to Hiero, softening a bit as he saw his sapphire-haired friends was laughing with the lavender-haired Alessa. She was pretty, there was no denying, but she seemed to have a pacifying effect on Hiero. Normally if Hiero had groped a woman by accident, he'd make a lewd comment, but this time he didn't. It was utterly unlike him. He wasn't being a smart-ass to her like he was with most women. 'There's always that special one….they always seem to find him, not the other way around. They find his heart before he knows it. Ah, he's such a wonder….' Val mused, then felt Myrna twitch on him.

He looked at her with his most charming smile. "Care to dance, exquisite one?" he asked sweetly. He saw her fur stand on end at the request, but first she looked at Hiero, then back at him. "Ok….once dance can't hurt. The band is playing a folk song, the Mana Spirit. Hope you can keep up, Sir Val." She chirped with a Cheshire grin, allowing him to lower her down, then took her hand gently and took her on the dance floor as the upbeat flute piece went on strong about them.

~

Val felt good after the few hours he'd spent with plucky little Myrna. He'd made sure she'd stayed on the dance floor for at least an hour, counting up his dances with her two six. It had been fun, some were slow and romantic, others sad, and most were upbeat folk songs of Fanelia and Asturia, ones his mother had happily taught him so he could court pretty young ladies properly and with grace and dignity. Myrna seemed to be smitten by the attention he was giving her, attention he had wanted to give her for the longest time.

He'd been smitten by when they first met when he was six, her cute little face and sweet and happy demeanor. The fact that she was inhuman added to the attraction he felt. He just had a thing for people that weren't human. He wasn't human, he had to blame that for it, and Hiero wasn't fully human, more like a hybrid mix. He had admitted to liking dragons a great deal, but he mostly stuck to humans if he could help it. That, and Hiero detested anything overly sweet, like the fairies he and Val had blown straight to hell for making them their boy toys for a day. Hiero had been more violent in hating terribly cute things for as long as Val had known him, and it shocked him that Myrna wasn't dead already.

He knew Hiero thought of the cat-girl as a sister, and perhaps that was just enough reason for Hiero not to shove her out a window or dice her up. She and his aunt Merle were practically the only family he had left, the only real family. Still, Val really liked Myrna, enough to want to devote the entire ball to speaking with her about how her and Hiero had gotten along with life after Aunt Celena's death. The story was typically Hiero, depression setting in once both parents were dead, and violent actions against anything and anyone he didn't agree with, until he became an emotionless ball of indifference. 

To hear that once Alessa, or the lilac floozy as Myrna called her, had arrived, Hiero seemed to regain his heart and started speaking up for himself, joking, smiling, and even acted like his old mischievous self. Val hadn't doubted after hearing all that one bit that Alessa was special to his friend, and as the his eyes trailed to the very vacant dance floor, he saw Hiero and Alessa walking out onto the Fanelian emblem on the marble floor. 

The ball had been scheduled to go on from sunset to midnight from what he'd heard, and plenty of hours had gone by. There were no clocks in the ballroom, only in the bedrooms. Still, he didn't need one to know the ball was an hour away from being over. Hiero tributary ritual dance for his ancestors, a dance for the dead. Myrna had complained she had helped Hiero originally been helping him perfect the sword dance requiem, but then Alessa was suddenly made Hiero's partner. Hiero had not talked about this dance to him personally, and neither did any of the guests, but he could tell none of the royal females were enjoying the fact that a newcomer female dressed in boy clothes was doing this dance with the eligible King of Fanelia. It was only known to Hiero, the band, and Alessa. Myrna said she hadn't been paying attention to the song, only her Safaia-Kimi mattered. 'Heh, he's not a prince anymore, but lucky her that word doubles as lord. Myrna was probably too busy playing barnacle on his arms and rear.' He snickered mentally as Hiero bowed to the elders, Alessa following his lead. He had Aunt Celena's dagger on his right hip and another on his left. Jenai was beside the elder that had dubbed Hiero king, holding the sword of Fanelia in his large hands protectively.

"Elders of Fanelia, as my right as king, I choose to pay tribute to the kings and queens that ruled before me. I have selected the Silver requiem sword dance, replaced with daggers in honor of the late Celena Schezar, sister to Asturian Knight Allen Crusade Schezar and aunt to Asturian Knight Val Ondrea Schezar. To accompany me in this will be Lady Alessa Lee Demitrius. May Fanelia live forever." Hiero said with utmost politeness, the pulled out his daggers and Alessa and he took their place before each other. He gesture Celena's larger dagger at the band, and they began to play on violins and a harp at an even pace, a triangle being struck lightly along with it

The pair were very still for the opening song until a bassoon was playing along with the violins, a muffled trumpet coming in after each harsh waltz-like verse went through. Val watched in awe as Hiero and Alessa made forceful sharp movements about each other, their eyes locked hard on each other. They looked like cobras ready to strike at each other, or to be more accurate, getting ready to fight. Hiero was making stabbing gestures at her, playing with the blades by pulling them from before him face until the tip was across from his ear. He did them slowly, his head bent down, but eyes still on Alessa and his back slightly arched. Alessa moves smoothly as opposed to Hiero's aggressive movements, like a ballerina, moving to the right and barely being missed by Hiero's large dagger, then to the left and getting missed by the other.

That was the basic premise of the dance, Hiero would move in on her, as if he was a warrior moving in on a graceful dragon. His Fanelian history wasn't as good as his Asturian and Freidian was, but he'd seen people slay dragons, as much as it sickened him. Alessa swayed gently back and forth, right to left barely being missed by each stab throughout the entire dance, until the pace of the waltz picked up, and Hiero threw the smaller dagger at Alessa's feet and the other behind himself. Soon he and Alessa had joined hands and were moving about the dance floor in the harsh waltz, their legs staying parallel to each other in their fierce dance steps.

Val felt his own pulse rising with the animalistic movements the two made, the sweeping dip Hiero put her into as the music went into a powerful crescendo, then the violins' melodies started to challenge each other. Hiero and Alessa twirled about closely sharply, the echo of their heels hitting the floor nearly enough to make people jump back in fright. It was like watching a living hurricane move past, Hiero rolling her out at arms length a few time after they span for a minute, then they went back to back, their hands entwined and bodies moving in perfect symmetry.

Soon, Alessa was twirled off of him and swept herself to the floor, one hand in Hiero's and the other on the dagger Hiero had embedded in the floor. As he brought her up, she thrust the dagger at him, barely missing his as well, then again until he waltzed her to the larger dagger, kicking it up by the hilt, then putting his free hand behind his back as his head dodged another thrust of Alessa's dagger. He caught his prized dagger in the waiting hand and brought it around swiftly to block the next blow, the music slowly down as Alessa sunk downwards on one knee, her other leg going forward and straight upon the floor beside Hiero's right leg. Hiero remained standing, leaning languidly over her until she had her back laid across her kneeling leg and her beautiful braid laid across the floor on its tip.

The song ended at that, leaving both dancers heaving and the crowd speechless. Hiero waited a moment, chatting his breath still and finally lifted Alessa off the floor. Val started clapping, then Myrna joining him, and soon the entire ballroom was echoing with claps and bravos. Val saw the pair smile, then turn even as the clapping went on, and bowed to the speechless, but not clapping, elders. Jenai was grinning broadly and walked away from the elders as Hiero and Alessa came up from their bow. The large man handed Hiero back the sword of Fanelia, and in turn, Hiero gave Jenai back the small dagger sheath and Alessa handed back the dagger.

Hiero was about to take the sword when the castle shook, a scream coming with it, or at least it sounded like one. Val looked puzzled a moment, then castle shook again with the noise, more violently this time. Then came the explosion, and the chandelier started to plummet. Hiero and Alessa saw it as it was falling, but Jenai moved quicker then they did, grabbing both teenagers up and getting them away from the falling mass of crystals. It hit the floor with an earth shattering crash, massacring the once beautiful emblem into a mesh of broken stone and gold fragments.

"Zaibach…."Hiero was yelling," Zaibach is here, Jenai. Assemble the rest of the samurai! We have to protect Fanelia!"

Val sulked inwardly, his hand moving to his own sword as he ran to his friend with Myrna's on tow. 'So much for a good night's sleep in my old guestroom. Lousy Zaibach party crashers.' He thought sourly.

**_~ Outside ~_**

Hiero and Val ran outside side by side ahead of the guests, all of who were panicking despite the fact that trained samurai were trying to lead them out of the area. Alessa, Myrna, and his Aunt Merle were trailing them, but none of them had weapons. Hiero felt bad for Alessa, giving his sword master back his token dagger was ill timed. Jenai had run off and didn't give her weapon when the attack had begun, even though the large man used a huge sword as his main weapon. He knew he'd have to remain close to her in this time of crisis, he just hoped that he could protect her from Zaibach without Escaflowne. 

Hiero had only managed to get a few of his old spells from Val's world to work, Fireball, Recovery, Resurrection, and his lesser illusion spells like invisibility. He'd tested the healing stuff on injured doves he more or less tossed rocks at to injure and the fireball he aimed at a drunk reliving himself on the castle wall. He had happily tested invisibility out in Merle's kitchen to steal his favorite dessert, berry vino cinnamon cream pie. It was well worse the abuse of power, and he had discarded the proof in one of the samurai's bunks. Nothing else he had tried since he death seemed to work, probably because most of the sources of those spells were destroyed utterly by L-sama.

Hiero stopped suddenly, the screams dying down as they took in what was before them, absolutely nothing. The streets were full of people, that was the only strange thing as such a late hour, but there were no Alseides guymelefs about, only Fanelian ones. "Ok, what the hell is going on? If this is an attack, why isn't anything else being blown up?" he heard a man say, it was Allen's voice. He looked back to see the blonde knight and his wife running up to them, everyone else from the ball looking around frantically.

Suddenly one of them screamed, a woman, then others joined in and they began pointing at the sky. Hiero looked up to see a somewhat familiar sight, a Zaibach floating fortress materializing slowly high above Fanelia, but it was much larger than the ones he'd seen in his parents' memories. It looked more like a giant palace to him, but not a single guymelef was about it.

Then a section of it opened, a hanger door he supposed, revealing Sora and his uncle standing within it and staring down at them emotionlessly. Folken was staring right at Hiero, he knew it, he could feel those cold red eyes raking over him with slow deliberateness. Hiero sneered at him, even as high up as his uncle and that elfin woman were, he could still make them out. Folken was holding a small metal disk in his hand, but it was too small to make out. He lifted it up to his mouth slowly, then his voice boomed across the entire city. "Fanelia, hand over your king, the Asturian Knight Val Schezar, and the girl from the Mystic Moon or suffer the consequences of the Zaibach Empire, by order of myself, Emperor Folken Lacour de Fanel." 

Hiero didn't say anything, nor did anyone else around him, but one loud and booming voice, the voice of Jenai crassly did. "Never, you traitorous bastard child! We shall defend Fanelia from your so-called consequences. Come down and fight us, you and all your cowards!"

Hiero felt his heart lurch a bit, feeling as if his curse was catching up with him. 'At least I won't get blamed for this….the giant opened his fat mouth, not me.' He thought, feeling Alessa clutch his hand, and he turned a bit to meet her worried eyes.

"Fine then. I leave your fate to the mystic Sora. Do with them what you will and we shall collect the angels after we dispose of these peasants." Folken said coldly, handing the metal disk to the white-haired woman.

At first she only stared, a few slightly breaths coming out of her mouth making her look like a newborn bird begging for food. A tear fell from her right eye when she finally opened her mouth, and strangely started to sing a haunting melody.

__

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Hiero listened carefully, devoting the lyrics to memory, but he couldn't understand the language well. It was a beautiful melody, haunting and exotic, not the least bit frightening as Folken had played it out to be. "He's got to be kidding! What's he going to do, sing us to death? Its just a song….right Val? You feel any different?" Hiero sniffed, looking at his friend.

Val nodded, looking himself over just in case. "Nope, not growing any extra limbs or being eaten alive….not even sleepy." He said. Hiero turned to Alessa to ask the same, but she was looking back at the castle, her hands over her mouth and eyes wide with terror.

Hiero followed her gaze and nearly fell over in shock. The guests were all swaying back and forth, as if they were moving to the lovely beat, or trying. They looked like a bunch of pastel weeping willows. Yet that wasn't why Alessa had that expression on her face, it was the blood. It was leaking out of the ears, eyes and mouths of everyone. No one was fighting the sing as it went on, their bodies starting too pool on the ground into red lakes littered with bone and sinew. 

"The song….its deadly….but why aren't we being affected?" Val stammered, then screeched," Mother! Father!! Myrna! NO!"

Hiero whipped back around to see the Asturians and cat-girl were swaying too, but they were trying their best to fight, the only indication of that being their mouths twitching and eyes squinting. Merle was doing it too, the flood starting to leaking from her eyes, crimson tears streaming down her glossy fur. "Knock them out. If I'm right, they can't be hurt by what they can't hear!" Hiero shouted, landed his fist square in Allen's face. It was more personal satisfaction for Hiero to finally get one crack at Allen's pretty-boy face, just once. 

Alessa slammed Merle and Millerna in the face and Val was, most reluctantly, bashing the hilt of his sword against Myrna's head. "Now to the guests. We have to save as many of them as we can!" Hiero shouted, running for the puddling guests. He hit the Fassa twins swiftly, knocking them cold. It wasn't often he got to hit women to save them, he generally hated being that rough with nice girls. The Zaibach princesses he had to think over. Their own emperor was murdering them, so he saw everyone was subject to his uncle's plans as expendable. He'd never expected killer singing, it was silly, but also surprising, something no one would expect or be able to prepare for. 

__

Win chent a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina….

Hiero stopped thinking as Princess Flora liquefied in her dark silken dress, making sickly wet plop on the ground as her melted form slid down it. He punched the remaining ones, breaking one of their noses by overdoing the second hit. He wanted them out immediately, and time was running out. People about him were pooled about his feet as melted puddles of crimson and fleshy goo, making it hard to walk without slipping around.

"There's too many people, we can't get them all, Hiero. They puddle faster than we can run. Argh, shit! This is disgusting, I can barely move, its like wading around in meringue, drool infested meringue. Get back to where my parents are….they'll drown in this shit if we don't get back to them." Val swore loudly, the singing going on strong.

__

"OK, Alessa, back to Sir Allen and the others, we have to hold them up and get out of here before we're captured! We can't let this slaughter go….oh gross I stepped in someone's liver. Sick! I'll get even with you Folken! Stop it or I'll make you sorry! STOP IT!!" Hiero screamed, wading through the bloody sea of goo back to where his Aunt Merle, Val's parents and Myrna were starting to sink. Val got to them first and hoisted Myrna and his father up against his legs in a sitting position. Then he lifted Merle and his mother onto his shoulder, the blood and sinew slime dribbling all over his clothes. Hiero finally managed to reach him, then Alessa came, but tripped on a melting limb and landed all the way in the disgusting metallic smelling sea. Hiero rushed t her aid best he could manage and picked her up in his arms, getting blood all over himself, but it didn't matter. Fanelia was being murdered and all he could do was watch.

__

La la la la la la la la la.…

__

Fontina blu cent

De cravi esca letisimo

La la la la la la la la la….

__

De quantian

La finde reve….

__

Hiero just couldn't stand it, he couldn't fathom such a cowardly act of mass murder. He hated his uncle more than ever now, his parents weren't enough, Uncle Daisuke and Celena weren't enough, taking Dilandau wasn't enough. No, Folken had to take the innocent lives of thousands of men, women and children without even setting foot like a real man and fighting, he had a woman singing people to their necrotically putrid doom. His cheek started to throb, spreading throughout his body as he turned hateful eyes up towards the singing woman, the demon who started this damned prophecy.

He screamed at her as loud as he could, all the agony he felt in himself and from the dying populace erupting from his battered heart, rage and insanity clashing together at the woman.

__

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint….

Hiero screamed louder, his pain overwhelming the woman as he song was done. She looked at him, almost smiling, as if it amused her. 

He didn't care, he wanted Zaibach to pay for this, and he wanted to stop them, not only for the dead, but for himself, for his world….for Gaia. No sooner did he think this did the same pillar of light that had carried him to and from the Mystic Moon only days before surrounded them all, leaving the woman only to stare with calm serene.

Hiero felt himself get lifted off the ground, Alessa crying out as she was lifted from his arms. He reached for her, but only met with dead air as the pillar of light carried them all into the sky, darkness overwhelming him when the dead country beneath him was nothing more than a small garnet stain.

**_To Be Continued…._**

***_The Emperor_ **_card represents Hiero establishing his family line as the next king of Fanelia, and protecting and defending his country as best he can as well as realizing he must take control of his destiny and stop the chaos Folken is creating._

****Dragon Bride** is also known as the song **Fatal**, the song that Folken whistled as Van was waking up in the floating fortress in the TV series.

****

Teaser: **DILANDAU** AND THE **DRAGON SLAYERS** ARE FINALLY HERE!! **MOERO! MOEROOOO!!!!**


	8. Ch 6: Flames of the Original Sin

**__**

Chapter 6

The Devil*

Flames of the Original Sin

Hiero Fanel's body lay face up, his eyes shut and his front covered with the blood of Fanelia's people. He is asleep, just lying there prone and quietly, the only movement made being the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He's been here for a while, alone, then suddenly his eyes and mouth twitch, and his dreams begin.

**_~ The Astral Plane ~_**

Hiero let his eyes groggily open up, a fuzzy image of light browns and peach swirling across his tired lids. There was a wisp of green in he image, then it slowly became clear, and he felt a hand stroking his scarred cheek gently.

"Mother? Mother is that you?" he asked, his voice sounding almost child-like and scared. His mother smiled at him and patted his cheek. "You're finally awake, my darling angel. You must be ill, always passing out like that on us. You really gave your father and I a scare." She said lightly, her eyes glittering like emeralds, the soothing sound of her voice making his smile up at her wistfully.

He tried to focus a bit longer and found they were under the beautiful willow tree in the castle garden, one she read stories to him under as a child and his father taught him the Dragon Bride. It had been a simple family place before his training began, after that it became an escape to memories.

"I guess….I'm sorry for scaring you. I had a terrible dream….that you and father were dead….that Fanelia….was…."he started, but she put her hand to his mouth and shushed him. 

"Don't worry so much, your father and I went through a lot of pain too when we were young. You're strong, Hiero, stronger than you give yourself credit….we don't blame you for anything of the past. Is the future you should be concerned with, and those around you. They are your true strength, angel." She coaxed, getting up carefully, gently lowing his head into the grassy ground. Then she began to walk away, smiling gently, but it seemed familiar, a sad and knowing smile from the past.

He felt confused. One moment she said he'd passed out, the next she was saying she knew what he was going through. 'Dream….I'm dreaming. She couldn't know….my mother was murdered by Zaibach, father was too….so Fanelia…really is dead. Why am I dreaming when my people are dead?!' he mind screamed.

His mother halted in her quiet retreat and looked at him in astonishment, as if she'd heard his thoughts. "It is all just a dream you want to live in….but I'm not the one who can tell you that. Your father and I didn't get to know you long enough to understand your pain. You need another for that….if you care to discover this, follow me. If you want to forget reality stay here a sleep forever. I'm sure Alessa and the others will get along without you….for a while." She said crassly.

Hiero got up when Alessa's name was mentioned and ran for her, but she was already running away from him. He sped up, the scene swirling into an electrically charged whirlpool tunnel, but he didn't care. He kept his pace in chasing her, all the way through until a blinding light washed over him. 

He found himself standing in a field, one lush with wildflowers even in the night air that graced across it, making it look like a colorful emerald sea. The way the wind blew across the grass made it look so, and the memory was clear to him. He knew where this was even before he turned around, seeing the grave with the beautiful epitaph on it, a bouquet of fresh roses and wildflowers set before it.

**__**

In Loving Memory of our Only Son

Hiero Inverse, Who Had Just Begun to Live.

May Flights of Angels Sing Thee to Thy Rest.

He touched it gently, remembering the one time he'd come here, just to see his home one last time before going after his last mother's sister, Luna Inverse. He was in a memory of Val's true world, where his last parents Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Graywords had lived, and died. Roses had always been his favorite flower, so pristine and richly red, though it reminded him most time of a flower made of silken and sweet blood. The smell was always welcome to the stench of old blood, something he had grown used to over the years, and in Fanelia. 

The grave was empty, he couldn't die, but Lina and Zel hadn't known that, nor had they found his remains, only burning the ashes of what remained of some of his clothing he left behind when Luna had impaled him fatally, then tried to blow him apart. He'd teleported away in time, but still, he regretted not telling his past parents his secret of eternal life. It was shallow and cruel to make them think he was dead, but it had to be done, there was no way to avoid. They found out eventually, but he still felt guilty.

"About time you got your sneaky ass in here? We have to talk, Hiero." He heard a crass and tough female voice, one he'd thought he'd never hear again, the voice of Lina Inverse.

He smiled as he turned around, hearing the deep and velvety voice of his past father, Zelgadis Graywords join her, seeing them standing side by side a few feet behind him. "You really need the talking to….it happening again is what you're thinking. That you're cursed to suffer….you're wrong. Everything dies, Hiero, even if you never will. It's no reason to blame yourself. It couldn't be helped, we always kept telling you to stop kicking yourself around for every little thing that went wrong for people." The man said.

In Hiero's mind, Zelgadis was human, complete with pale skin, a dark tunic and clothing, and lavender hair, but his eyes were still perfectly sapphire blue, much like Hiero's were when he was still on Val's world. They both looked very alive, but Zelgadis looked very smug and Lina, she had that death glare she'd taught him to mimic after using it so often on him and his father.

"But I couldn't save everyone….they were after Alessa, Val and myself….for their prophecy of the seven angels. I don't even fully know how it works, it was a worthless slaughtering of innocent people," Hiero spat," Of course it's my fault!"

He had no idea how it happened, but the second he said it, he got punched right into his own false grave, blowing it to pieces with the force of the punch. Lina had done it, with Zelgadis, enough force to break a normal person's face forever, but Hiero wasn't normal. He'd never be normal, but still, it hurt like hell.

He flopped himself up into a sitting position, resting his shaky elbows on the remains of the gravestone, then tried readjusting his jaw painfully. "OW! What the fuck was that for? EEP!"

Lina and Zelgadis got in his face just as suddenly and both looked ready to hit him again. "You're too smart to think that Hiero, don't give us your guilt trip. Even we couldn't have stopped you new uncle and the siren from hell….not every damn thing is your fault. Spying on ladies in the bathhouses and getting caught, that was your fault, blowing up my favorite treasure box with a fireball was your fault!" Lina counted off, then got a triumphant grin on her face," Now becoming the Dynast Graucherra's priest, well, as bad as that was, that wasn't entirely your fault, and no one got hurt over it, and most especially the end of the world wasn't your fault. L-sama was being a greedy bitch and she got Xellas and Deep Sea Dolphin to wreck it. You were the one who killed them, the one who helped the Dynast try and keep the world alive, you even risked everything just to come save us, but our deaths were not your fault. You did your best and that was all anyone could ask of you. You can't do everything at once, you're not responsible for every bad thing you can't stop. That's life, don't you see that, you jellyfish for brains dope!?"

Hiero was incensed, but he took the words in. He didn't like being compared to Gourry, that lame swordsman he tricked into giving him the Sword of Light. That guy gave knew meaning to the word brainless, Gourry having so little a sack of hammers was smarter than him. He really didn't like being called the age-old insult his past mother had given Gourry for his very, very, very, very low I.Q. and poor memory skills, one that lasted all of a minute before he said he didn't understand. He made the real dumb blondes look like geniuses. He showed it too by tackling Lina away from Zel and putting her in one of her own famous headlocks. "I get what you're saying, but never call me jellyfish for brains. I am not Gourry, he never could take a hint."

"I'll call you it every time you go to sleep unless you stop brooding. Be yourself for once in your life, the Hiero not controlled by Delphine, the Hiero that desires love, money, and kicking ass and eating more than his weight in gold! You promise, and you better mean it….or we'll know. We always know, Hiero, hell we always knew when you were fibbing…." Lina spat, grabbing him by his arm and flipping him off her and onto his back hard. His face looked a bit stunned, gritting his teeth from the slight pain caused by the attack, then he smirked at her pleasantly.

"Ok, for you….Mama, and Father….and everyone I still have. I will do it. I won't be a Zelgadis." He quipped, rolling away to avoid Zelgadis' foot. He giggled at his past father's insulted face, but Lina socked her husband in the head, knocking him face first into the grass. "That's the Hiero we all knew and loved. Now go and be the hero you were born to be, just don't pull any sulk crap. Do it for all of us, just LIVE!" Lina crowed, flashing a big grin and her victory sign.

Hiero flashed one right back, and then the light came again, flashing across him as everything around him slowly melted away.

**__**

~ Southern Coastal Forest ~

- Lost Woods -

Hiero's body twitched a moment, wet things falling on his face. His face scrunched up and his hands weakly tried to bat the stuff away. It kept coming, soon it was coming down hard and soaking his blood-stained body to the skin. He got his eyes open at long last, finding that it was raining this night, but he was no longer in Fanelia.

He recognized the stars though, the Gaian constellations dazzling his dazzled and wet eyes. Sitting up slowly, Hiero looked about his body. The forest was not the one where Fanelian land dragons roamed naturally, not the one near his homeland. The trees were different, more like palm trees high above, a canopy of glossy emerald leaves and chestnut curved trunks. He was lying in a puddle, and it made him frown miserably.

"Lousy luck…ah well, not like I'll die from pneumonia. Live it up, people keep telling me to do that. Might as well give it a shot, what can really happen to me? I can't die, best to protect the others….once I find them," he sighed, and reached down to grab up his pendant," Guide me, Mother, guide me to some lives."

Hiero shut his eyes after he took his pendant off and held it in front of himself. He concentrate on heartbeats, of faces he'd seen, but as thunder crashes above his head and streak of lightening spiraled into the ground a ways off, his thoughts straining to focus on the pendant. He felt it swing, saw it swing in his mind in a few directions before it stiffened sharply to his right. He waited a moment, just in case it found someone else, but it remained static.

He opened his eyes, letting them widen moment with the power that had aided him, until the pendant fell limp. Hiero put it back around his neck and started off in the direction it had pointed in, shaking his body off a bit the way he'd once adapted to when he lived among the sapphire dragons of his true world, looking like a wet dog shaking off to anyone else. He'd been a wild one then, like a human raised from infancy by animals, the animals being oversized lizards that shot forth frozen breath. It was nice to be cared for once in his eternal life then, having sort of his own family, and he adapted to raw meat, hunting, and even a small dragon trill, but it wasn't like the real dragons. He was always the runt, with the human and velvety voice, not the rough, booming and hissing voice of the great dragon races.

It didn't matter anymore, wherever the dragon tribes were now, the Sapphires, Emeralds, Amethysts, Diamonds, Goldens, Onyxes, Magmas, and all the other dragons he'd sent to another world to survive freely. He knew he'd never see them ever again. He knew that much. Lina and Zelgadis were right, so was Celena, he had to live for the future, not living to regret the past. Alessa and the others mattered now, not his thoughts of blame for himself. It was a hard habit to break, since he'd had 50,000 years to grow used to it. It was a habit that would die hard, but he hoped it would die instead of other people he cared for.

'I hope everyone made it out ok….other than that sea of bloody….goo. The rain washed all of it off, save for the stuff that hasn't already become a part of my clothing. At least my pants are clean,' he thought, then strapped Alessa's bag, which seemed to have followed him here, then cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted," ALESSA!! VAL! MYRNA! AUNT MERLE….for the love of the gods, I'll even settle for ALLEN! LADY MILLERNA! Somebody, if you can hear me, answer me! I don't care how, make some noise. Hello!! Anyone!"

He walked on for what seemed like miles, and he was dead sure the moon and the Mystic Moon had moved halfway across the sky already. He could hear dragons crooning out their love songs to potential mates, much louder than normal. Hiero ignored it and kept calling out, but got nothing in reply.

After another hour, Hiero was about to give up because his throat was killing him from shouting so much, when he saw a clearing several feet away, something sparkling a little ways beyond the trees. He started to run at it, his hand ready to draw his sword the moment he saw trouble. He knew he couldn't die, but it still hurt like hell. Pain wasn't admired by him, he was well aware that both dying and resurrecting hurt. Hiero didn't feel his old attitude of "Let me die" anymore. It felt good to be alive, to use his gifts to help people, and get away with practically anything he wished, that was the best part. 

Hiero still wished he'd been born a thief or something fun, not a prince, but he had to deal with it. At least he was loaded and respected, sort of. It was enough to stomach being over-protected and kept in hiding, but he couldn't forgive the "no girls" part. Myrna was ok, but he preferred human women mostly.

He thought of Alessa for moment, how different she seemed to him. Hiero wondered if she was part Gaian or something. Her hair color was unusual for a Mystic Moon girl, at least from the memories he'd gotten from his mother that much remained true. It was a possibility. Dornkirk had been some Mystic Moon man called Isaac Newton or something and even Allen Schezar's father had met his great grandmother a long time ago in the snow mountains of Asgard.

Things from the strange delicately colored Mystic Moon turned up in Gaia too, so why couldn't a Gaian get stuck there and have a life. He recalled the vision he'd had of her father, the man with Alessa's hair color. Perhaps he went to Gaia as a child and was adopted by those that discovered him. He felt it was a possibility, but he didn't want to say it to Alessa's face. She'd lost enough already and been through hell to boot. It was best he concentrated on stopping his estranged uncle after finding his friends.

Hiero let his thoughts drift away gently as the scent of smoke and melting metal filled his nostrils. He ran faster, the clearing bursting out around him, seconds before he came face to face with two Alseides guymelefs.

"What a pile of junk! They've been trashed…." He mumbled, looking a bit put out. He wouldn't have minded running into working ones. A well placed fireball to their energists and he would have knocked them out of their precious power suits. Gaining a new energist wouldn't be so hard, not when he could still hear dragons about.

That wasn't the case, the guymelefs before him were missing the arm sections from the elbow down and all of the knee joints were pulverized. The energist hearts were smashed almost beyond recognition. The energist cores were still leaking a bit, blue-green mist filtering out slowly like snakes. Yet, as he inspected them closer and closer, he saw they were different from each other. The one closest to him was a dark purple color, but looked to already be worn of battle, no shine to it, and it was about a foot shorter than the other one, near as Hiero could tell. The head sections weren't simple to distinguish from the rest of the body. 

He'd ridden in guymelefs during his training, but never his Escaflowne. His father had forbidden it until Hiero became king. The normal greenish and brown Fanelian models weren't so bad, but they were rather clumsy and slow, and lacked any kind of decent weaponry worth his time. Spears did little good unless your enemies were at a distance, and with guymelefs, that was nearly never the case.

The other one was gray in color and bulkier, bigger, and the stealth cloak, though freshly torn, was shimmering in the light of the double moons. It looked practically brand new, as if it had not been in battle until this night. The chest portion was open, a cockpit of blood and sinew floating about. He smirked, nothing a piece of armor that was bobbing up and down in the crud, the symbol of Zaibach on the left breastplate section. It was sort of feathery, yet mechanical looking eye attached to more mechanical lines and shapes, more like bad art rather than the simple symbol of Fanelia, a flying dragon's head. 

"Zaibach soup," Hiero giggled, sticking his finger inside the much and sniffed at it, then rubbed it across his scarred left cheek," Hope a dragon finds this and slurps you down into hell but good. Suck on that, chum. Heh, I'm a riot…." 

Hiero went on snickering and giggling, wondering how painful the Zaibach bastard had died. "Must have been quite a battle to turn him into liquid….liquid? That Sora woman, she turned my people into liquid….did she do this too? Ick…what if that creepy woman is around here….or inside that guymelef, but how could she be. How long was I asleep for? She couldn't have found me, I don't even know where I am." Hiero spouted, then leapt up on the other guymelef, standing in the crater that had been the energist heart. 

He drew his sword and started to pry at the weakened chest cover of the Alseides,. It was coming loose rather easily, probably because it was dented so badly. If Sora was inside, he'd kill her, then there would be no prophecy. Then Folken would have nothing but to look forward to Hiero hunting him down and chopping his appendages off one by one for his crimes. There was a bit of blood leaking out, but not much. Whoever was inside was hurt, he couldn't hear the soft moaning, almost a soft voice, but there was a hint of huskiness to it.

Hiero finally was able to pry the messed up front off and gazed into the cockpit warily. His double colored eyes shrank a bit at seeing the owner was still alive, just barely but alive, and it wasn't Sora. It was a young man with short blonde hair, blood leaking from his right side and his arm was broken. There was small pool of blood under him, but it was enough to tell Hiero this boy was dying. The guy was till bleeding and unconscious, but what made it all the more frightening, even as he carefully took the young man in his arms and got him under a tree, was that he knew him.

"Chesta…." Hiero whispered sorrowfully, and started to yank off the bleeding Dragon slayer's armor quickly, reading himself for a mass of healing spells. It was this young man's only hope.

**_~ Southern Coast ~_**

- Demon's Teeth Ravine - 

**__**

Thunk….Thunk….

Alessa winced a bit, a pain erupting in her leg, then her ribs, like something rounded and stiff was prodding her. She didn't want to wake up, she was having such a lovely dream, a picnic with her parents, it was all so nice until the pain started, till the dream began to die. 

"Wake up, woman!" said a quite inviting and authoritative voice. It was man, young too, maybe a teenager. It didn't have the enchanting quality of Hiero's voice, it sounded very boyish though, a boy with too much on his mind. It sounded angry, impatient, then the sharp pain came again, a boot kicking her ribs slightly, then shoving at her.

"I said wake up or I will cut your hand off, bitch!" the voice commanded, shoving her so hard the next time's his boot met with her ribs, she rolled away a bit, sputtering as she forced her eyes open.

She quickly glared at the guy, inspecting him as he did the same. He was wearing dark blue armor, very well polished on some parts, but there were a few nicks and singe marks here and there. His eyes were insolent, a deep blue shade, just like his short hair, the sharp bangs stabbing at midair like soft daggers, his skin perfectly creamy, along with a small specs of dirt. He looks like he'd been in a battle, judging from his armor and the bloodied sword he was holding. All she registered was the blood after that, the metal seeming to screech for more. There was also a large deep purple guymelef several feet away, standing like a giant bulky knight with a flowing dark cape.

"I'm awake? What do you want?" she asked quietly. He got an arrogant look on his face, like she'd insulted him. He approached her slowly, flitting his sword a bit, the fresh blood dripping down the metal excitedly. Then he stopped, some of the blood flicking in her face. She looked down at herself, suddenly recalling what had happened before, the light bloodstains and the metallic smell of it bringing it all back. "Where is Fanelia? Where's Hiero? And Val? That woman….how did I get out here?' she started to say, but Migel just sneered at her, lifting his hand up as if to slap her, but thought better of it. His gaze was still like stone, but he looked to be feigning interest.

"I ask the questions, woman. Now, who are you? Are you a native of Fanelia as you have led me to believe? What do you know of the prince?" he asked, impatience forming along the syllables.

She took a breath, looking him dead in the eye and bit her lip. "My name is Alessa Lee Demitrius and no, I'm not a Fanelian and I don't know where the prince….I mean, King Hiero is. This pillar of light picked us all up when that….weirdo woman in white sang everyone into puddles of blood tonight. I don't know where any of the survivors are." She let out calmly, watching his face for the slightest change.

It did change, but his eyes soften, curious and full of pity for a moment, then he just looked a bit unsure. "Are you from the Mystic Moon?" he asked tentatively. 

She looked a bit shocked at his words, but slowly nodded. He smiled a bit, putting his sword away and helped her up. "Lord Dilandau said he saw a pillar of light a few days ago….in his dreams. He said it was important, that a new Mystic Moon person was coming to give him something. He didn't tell us what….but he knew you were coming. I'll take you there now….we can't keep him waiting….not now." The young man let out, grabbing her by the wrists, not too roughly, but enough to pinch a bit. She stayed in place and shook her head. This seemed to puzzle him.

"Hiero said that name too, that he had a guymelef with a green energist heart that matches my ring," she stated, and the young man nodded," And I am not going with some strange guy who kicked me awake and pulled a sword on me unless I know his name. So, when the others finds me I can tell them who to beat the crap out of once I'm done with you." With that she yanked her hands away from him and staggered backwards, her eyes fierce. To her disgust, the guy laughed, shaking his head with a coddling smile. "Migel Dima Lavariel, Dragon Slayer, and I only kicked you because I thought you were dead for a while, then you started saying odd things in your sleep. You said his name, Hiero's name, at one point, that's why I started kicking harder. I have to get us back to our hideout immediately. There is no time to waste for you lolling in the realm of dreams, Miss Alessa Lee." Migel spouted condescendingly. 

"It's Alessa, and what it so important about getting me and this ring to this Dilandau guy? What's the hurry?" she rasped out, patting on her necklace hard.

"We're dying….of starvation. Our rations have been gone for a month now and we've been forced to live off the animals of this forest. That's why I am out here, another and myself were sent out because we have the only guymelefs left, but we were attacked on our way back. I have some of the food, but most of it was lost in the battle, roasted to ashes. What little I have can extend their lives a bit longer. To make matters worse, I was separated from my comrade, he got caught in an air battle, Alessa. I lost sight of him hours ago. We have to go now, if you please. The longer we debate about this, the longer my comrade fights alone. Now are you coming willingly or do I have to drag you?" Migel said harshly, grabbing her arm with renewed and frightening strength.

She nodded dully, and he took that as being enough and yanked her towards his guymelef. "Where do I sit in that thing?" she asked, but he shook his head, giving off a rather hesitant smile. "I have to carry you, there's no room for two people in any guymelef." He uttered, letting her wrist go as he leapt up into the open cockpit of the Alseides, it closed rather noisily, then began to move as if it were alive. It looked at her, the nub of a head swiveling with the sound of gears and metal grinding, then its handless arm reach out towards her.

She gasped as this liquid metal came out of it, swirling about for a few moment into the shape of a silvery hand. It picked her up swiftly, holding her close to its chest as the head part pulled it. "Try to be quiet….last thing I need is for a woman to give me away to the enemy." He mumbled, and she blew a raspberry at him as the guymelef's cloak whipped about them and the thing lifted off the ground in the blink of an eye, flying them further down the darkened and spiky ravine.

**_~ Southern Coastal Forest ~_**

- Lost Woods -

Chesta's pristine blue-green eyes lolled lazily in his head, the pain in his side not so bad anymore. He tried playing back the events in his head, but it hurt to think. 'Lord Dilandau wouldn't want me to admit pain. I can't…I'm a….Dragon Slayer. Must think….' His mind thrummed out numbly.
    He thought back, remembered the goats he and Migel had found wandering on the in the plains by the mountains that hid their base so well. They had been easy kills, and Chesta had even taken one back so they could save it for later, not wanting to risk the meat spoiling. Then, the enemy had come, Zaibach had ambushed them near the ravine that led to their hidden base. Chesta had thrown his goat at one of them, the one Migel had been fighting, but the other one came after him. They had an aerial battle, Chesta had beaten him off far away from the base, the Lost Woods that were nestled miles and miles away from where Migel still fought. 
    Then the Zaibach enemy caught him in the side, slicing through his flesh painfully. He had gone on….despite the pain, Dragon Slayers were to show no weakness, no matter what. He had shown it that last time during the Great War, with Allen Schezar catching him, always losing to Van Fanel, then losing his life to the Fanelian boy king. He'd vowed this time to be smarter and stronger, but it hadn't worked out so well. He managed to beat his enemy to a pulp, but he was beaten badly despite surviving intact. He'd only made himself bleed worse when he tore the enemy's chest plat off his guymelef and created a three-pronged claw with his liquid metal weaponry and turned the shrieking man within into a lake of red.
    His efforts cost him a lot of blood, blood he couldn't afford to lose being so hungry. He hadn't eaten in two days, and the only drink he'd gotten was the rain that had started to fall when his massacred guymelef finally collapsed in a steaming heap. The blood loss made him as weak as a newborn, and made him feel ten times as pathetic. He would die in shame, and Lord Dilandau would be stained with this atrocity to his feared name.
"Chesta? You feeling better?" said a velvety smooth voice, male and worried. Chesta struggled to comprehend this at the moment. He had never heard this voice before and couldn't quite place it. If he was hearing a new voice, perhaps he had dreamed his victory, perhaps he had been captured. That would anger Lord Dilandau more. He wouldn't know until he opened his eyes.
He let his eyelids part slowly, his innocent blue eyes gazing up blinking all the way at the crude canopy above him, an amber glow reflecting off the dull metal above and around him. He turned his head to see a warm roaring fire a few feet away, his armor lying under a tree on the opposite side of it, along with his sword. They lacked a single trace of blood on them, only raindrops fell upon them soundlessly. 
Chesta slowly sat himself up, and reached for his injured side, then gasped when he found the wound was gone. He looked down frantically and found it was gone, not a single scratch remained, except on his blousy lavender vest that he and the other Dragon Slayers wore. The rips were small though, slight blood droplets set into the loose threads. What was most important was that he was alive, hungry, but still alive. He looked about himself and found a tree was behind him, and shielding him from the rain were large flat portions of his guymelef, sort of like a metal tent.
    "I thought you were going to sleep the rest of the night away, Chesta. You scared me there for a minute…." The velvety voice sounded again, and an angelic head with short sapphire-blue hair and double colored eyes poked around the guymelef armor tent that was keeping Chesta dry.
He knew this man, not personally, but he was supposed to anyway. Lord Dilandau has described him to them when they were still being held away by Zaibach, before their leader had freed them and they all escaped their slavery as Zaibach puppets. It was the prince of Fanelia, Hiero Fanel, and the sole heir to the throne of the simple country. Dilandau had made plans for them to kidnap him in a few days or so, depending on Hiero's survival during his dragon slaying task. 
If there had been no ambush earlier, they would all be eating fried goat flesh and he and Migel would have been sent out immediately to Fanelia to wait for the right moment to snatch the boy prince after he was crowned king. Being the king meant he'd bind himself by law to Escaflowne, and Dilandau wanted that and his Ispona model Alseides to fight side by side to tear Folken and his plans apart.
    He started a bit as Hiero walked inside the little space that was keeping Chesta dry and warm and sat in front of him, his back getting dropped on, but he looked rather pleasant about it. The smile was genuine on his face, as if the prince was glad to see him. Chesta found upon further examination that the prince didn't look so good right now, his clothing stained with blood, possibly Chesta's or his prey, and the tips of his boots had mud and blood stuck to them. He was dressed as Chesta remembered his father King Van had when he'd known him, except his shirt was black and his boots looked much like those a Dragon Slayer. There was also a pair or dark gloves hanging from one pocket, stained completely with blood on the parts of the palms he could see.
    What made Chesta uncomfortable was that Hiero's green and blue eyes were staring right into his, not letting up at all, and he was armed with a sword and a dagger, one that looked just like the one Lord Dilandau once carried.
Chesta's eyes drifted slowly to the dagger, and Hiero noticed. He finally stopped staring and looked at his dagger, then pulled it out. Chesta froze a moment, bracing himself for a fight, but it never came. Hiero simply stood up and walked over to the fire. He stabbed at something the high flames were blocking from Chesta's view, but in a few moments, his nostrils knew what it was.
Hiero came back with a double handful of cooked meat in his bare hands, which smelled delicious. He felt a slick of drool try and force its way down his chin, but he wiped it away, his eyes dilating wildly for the meat. "Eat up….you need to stuff yourself good after what nearly happened to you, Chesta." Hiero piped, putting the delicious stuff in Chesta's suddenly outstretched hands. 
He didn't care if Hiero was going to poison him, or throw him off his guard, he was too hungry and tired to consider it. Chesta started to feed, the meat welcomed by his dulled taste buds, they longed so much for flavor, for sustenance, just as his body did. He ate it quickly at first, then slowed a bit, not wanting to upset his stomach and make him throw all the wonderful food up on himself. It was unbecoming of Slayer to be a pig, let alone disgrace themselves by being sickly.
When he finished his meal, he leaned back against the tree comfortably, keeping his eyes on Hiero. The prince was cooking more meat, but not bringing it to Chesta. He was stuffing it in the sack Chesta had dropped during the battle. He had though he'd lost it, and the meat destroyed. He was half right. Hiero was cutting something up that didn't taste like goat, it was tougher and thicker, like roast pig as near as he figured. He hadn't had that in a while, they always burrowed out of reach or something, always running and making them waste time chasing them. 
Goats were easier since they were dumber, they would stand still even when the Slayers themselves uncloaked their guymelefs to attack. Easy prey really, but then he felt a slight stab of jealousy against the prince. He had succeeded in killing animals even their guymelefs couldn't, and in less time he gathered than it had taken to sneak up on goats. Then, a sudden question popped in his head, the glorious food in his belly making his senses more focused.
"How do you know my name, Prince Hiero?" Chesta asked quietly in his husky and child-like tone. Hiero went on cutting meat off and stuffing Chesta's sack, but turned his eyes slightly to look at him. "Dilandau told me a long time ago. I suspect he told you mine as well. How is he these days?" Hiero said casually, his voice making Chesta feel light. It was so devil may care, as if what was going on didn't effect him in the least.
"He's well….I will of course, have to take you back to base. We were supposed to kidnap you upon your coronation, but now we can be there to force it." Chesta proclaimed, trying to put some power and authority into his voice, but he was still regaining his strength.
Hiero laughed lightly, like silver bells and icicles shivering in the wind, almost musical. He stopped the cutting and tied the sack off, revealing it was half his size as he brought it to Chesta. He set it down next to him, then walked off towards Chesta's armor and sword, picked them up and came right back to him. "I was planning on finding him myself, but since you know where he is, I will comply," Hiero said briskly, dropping Chesta's things on the stunned Dragon Slayer's lap," And its not Prince Hiero anymore, I was crowned the King of Fanelia yesterday morning."
The emphasize his point, he put his dagger away and lifted his sword slightly out of the hilt, showing off the royal symbol of Fanelia on the blade, then put it back. Chesta blinked, then nodded slowly, pulling his cold armor and gloves, and putting his weapon back on his hip. Chest tried getting up, but his legs were too stiff at the moment. Hiero chuckled out of good nature and reached his hand to him. "You'll be in enough trouble when Dilandau finds out your guymelef was ripped apart. I'll be your ticket to avoid a major beating. Seeing how hungry you are, I bet the others are even hungrier. I'll get us there in no time flat. Give me your hand." Hiero said pleasantly, flexing his fingers slightly as a few raindrops dripped down his pale skin.
Chesta stared at it a moment, and realized that Hiero was right in a way. His comrades were all starving and thirsty, so was Lord Dilandau. Guimel had been too weak to move when they had left, he was sick and sleeping in his bed on the floor, only a parcel of old and torn sheets splayed across the cold metal floor of the abandoned base they used. Dalet was fainting a lot, and Dilandau was always rounding the corner it seemed to slap him awake. Ryuon and Gatti were still strong enough to sand up, but not coherent enough to pilot a guymelef properly. Migel and himself were the only ones aside from Lord Dilandau that could pilot them, but Dilandau stayed behind to watch over the others in case of enemy attack. There had to be someone with enough strength left in their body to fight, and it was to be him.
Reluctantly, Chesta gave off a small smile and took Hiero's hand in his, but he never felt the to her young man pull, his world going white.
~
"Chesta Nakai Akilion….step forward." Folken's voice rang out coldly.
Chesta jerked a bit when he saw himself as a boy, maybe eleven years old at best. He remembered this day, his first beating by Folken. That Sora woman was sitting on his throne, looking as sad and listless as she always did. He didn't understand why he was seeing this, why he was actually within the memory. He could almost smell the stale rust and metal stench that floating fortresses had. He could also feel the fear in his younger self, see the tears in his eyes. 
"You're afraid….you did nothing wrong but defend Dilandau against insult. He wanted to make an example out of you for Dilandau being disobedient." Hiero's voice drifted across him. Chesta looked towards the source, and found Hiero looked at him apologetically, as if this made him feel guilty in some way. Chesta was too stunned that Hiero knew how he'd felt or even knew it happened to question the look he was getting.
"Y…yes, I was. Lord Dilandau refused to take an order and the sorcerers threatened to hurt him. I got to him first and stabbed Kuaro's leg. Then Dilandau slit his throat while the rest of us held him down. We knew the sorcerer meant what he said….we didn't want it to happen….we didn't want to be puppets as Lord Dilandau said we would become if we served Folken." Chesta said quiet, and then winced when he heard his younger self being punched. 
He watched with sorrowful eyes as Folken slapped and punched him, and when younger Chesta finally hit the ground, not crying anymore, Folken kicked him across the room. He heard Hiero growl a bit, like a dragon's growl when it was preparing to attack. Chesta chanced a glance at him and nearly bit his tongue off. Hiero's eyes were rapidly changing color and his teeth were grinding like a wild animal. His eyes went from their exotic blue and green colors to black, purple, green, red, then pitch black, and silver randomly.
"That's what you get for defying to prophecy, angel of wisdom. I can always replace you with Ryuon, you know, but you're smarter. It'd be a pity to have to eviscerate you for your misbehavior and trade up the powers of the gods for him. Do not force my hands again to teach you respect. Dilandau is no longer in charge….I AM ! Now get out of here and go train, you little wimp." Folken laughed wickedly, turning back towards Sora as younger Chesta moaned and forced himself to stand. The boy walked out, not making a sound.
The scenery changed into a room, where all the Dragon Slayer boys were huddled. Dilandau was standing on the bed, looking angry and authority, but more angry than anything else as he stared at Chesta's bruised body. Hiero was standing next to the younger memory version of Chesta, while Chesta walked about the others, almost smiling at how innocent and short they'd all been after their rebirths. None of them wore armor, only their dark pants and boots as well as smaller versions of the lavender vest he wore at the moment. 
    Guimel and Dalet were attending to his wounds and Gatti was swinging his legs and looking at the floor sadly on the only chair in the room. Ryuon was leaning against the bed near Migel, both with black eyes on their left eyes and bruises on their arms. They'd all been punished, but since Folken felt that Chesta started it by adding to Dilandau's insolence, he was punished the worst. Gatti, Dalet, and Guimel were the only ones left untouched. Dilandau had a bruise from being grabbed by the other sorcerer and there were red marks on his face from being slapped around for killing Kuaro. Dilandau had taken it with pride, spitting in the sorcerers withered face promptly when the hitting stopped.
     They were all still small, but this was the punishment room, as Chesta hatefully recalled. No one knew why they were ever put in there, no one seemed to want to know. Dilandau was bouncing on the bed when he looked at him again, or more accurately trying to stomp on it as hard as he could to trash the room. Their weapons were always taken away before they were shoved inside, but it never stopped their leader from breaking something to take his rage out on something. 
    Dilandau had changed being in his own true body, not his mother's, he now had small sympathies for all of them. Seeing them beaten so badly by their tyrant kidnapper enraged him, but not enough to hurt them. He'd still hit them when he got mad, but never when they had been punished. Chesta had to wonder if Hiero had a hand in awakening Dilandau to this new feeling, but why he had done it was a mystery. 
    Yet, as Chesta eyes left the others and went to Hiero who looked angry again, his pale fingers slipping through the ghostly forms of the past. "We were locked in here without food or water for a few days whenever we got punished. Folken said it would make us appreciate obeying him. He even took away our true last names we had left behind once joining the Dragon Slayers. I don't know why Folken did it, perhaps it was important." Chesta said, not even knowing why he said it all.
    Hiero looked up, his eyes back to their double color. "I know, I'm in your mind, Chesta. I know everything you know now. You were all, save for Dilandau, born in this room. I can see what you can't recall. I always see such. Call it a gift of curse. I also know that you all conspired together here to escape when you were all old enough to survive beyond this place. Age sixteen, right?" Hiero said casually.
    Chesta nodded, dumbfounded, but then the scene changing interrupted him. They were back in the throne room. Hiero on one side of the room near the throne, looking blankly at the floor and Chesta was by the door, staring at an embraced couple, Folken and Sora. "I remember this….I heard her talk about a weird legend….I was hiding from punishment from him when they came in. I hid….where you are." Chesta gasped, pointing at Hiero. The king of Fanelia nodded and gestured for Chesta to come closer. 
    He smiled when he saw his thirteen-year-old self wedged behind the dragon skull throne, looking curious, not scared in the least. His younger self had his head turned slightly, looking through a small hole in the back of the throne, right at Sora and Folken as Folken kissed her deathly pale throat. She didn't respond to it, only kept her eyes gently closed and lay in his sweeping embrace.
    As the two parted the kissing, they seemed to dance gracefully about, Folken never taking his alluring stare off Sora's faintly happy one. "Sora, how long must we wait for the seven angel's destiny to become?" Folken asked casually.
    Sora made a breathless sound and he whirled her once, then twice. "When the time is right and the Mystic Moon pours down the sacred beam of light, the angels will unite." She said quietly, the rhyme within it making both Chesta's twitch frightfully. She sounded as if she didn't care a thing about it, yet they had all suffered great pain because of it.
    "That witch….why can't she say more? I know there are seven angels, but what does it all really accomplish once the Gods of War and Death arrive. What do we need to do to become these angels?" Hiero complained suddenly, the memory fading, leaving him and Hiero alone in the darkness.
    "I don't know, she was always saying strange things, taking extra care that we all stayed alive, beaten, but alive. When we left this place, we tried to kill her, but, Folken and the soldiers came and we had to run for the guymelef hanger. We'd been hoarding up on energists to make this escape in the Alseides guymelef models, but Lord Dilandau found a large red one that looked almost like ours when he separated from us in the escape." Chesta explained.
    Hiero raised a puzzled eyebrow, then thought moment with his eyes shut, and understanding dawned on his face. "He found it by accident. He wanted to kill the last sorcerer to avenge his mother and himself, for the pain. He found him with the Ispona Alseides. He said this after torturing it out of the guy….then chopped him to pieces. If he hadn't found it, you all would still be prisoners on that floating monstrosity. He said it….felt like he was being led there, some force compelled him." 
"Yes, that is correct….though…..Oh…." Chesta said, then stopped, putting on a firm look. Hiero smirked at him, his mouth matching Dilandau's perfectly, and the arrogant, knowing glare pierced Chesta's soul enough to make him back up. "Alseides vanished two day ago….when he put a new energist in it. He wanted a better power source so he killed a Zaibach dragon, not the weak land dragons of Fanelia you'd been forced to hunt to keep it a secret. He performed the blood pact, didn't he? And then the Alseides began to shatter, and then there was nothing." Hiero breathed out, his eyes strangely shocked.
"How did you….oh, never mind. Yes, but what's wrong? You look almost scared to say it." Chesta said, walking up cautiously towards Hiero and laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Because two days ago, I performed the blood pact as well with Escaflowne, and it did the same thing….the prophecy has begun already, the beam of light came, it brought down a young woman, Alessa. And Folken demanded Fanelia surrender myself, her, and Val Schezar or it would be….destroyed. We three are angels too, if he would murder a whole country for only us." Hiero said grimly.
"Fanelia….was burned again?" Chesta asked. Hiero met with his precious blue-green eyes and shook his head with a sad expression. "Sora….sang a song that turned all of the people listening to….bloody mush. I'd never seen anything like it, such cowardly slaughter. At least you guys bothered coming into Fanelia to destroy it….though you cheated. Becoming invisible is a dirty trick against a country that did nothing to yours." Hiero spat.
"We were only following orders. There was nothing else left for us but Dilandau and Zaibach. We left our lives behind the moment we put the armor on. It was our way then….but now, we want to crush Zaibach as badly as you….Oh Gods, the other Slayers. I forgot. They're starving!" Chesta gasped. Hiero just smiled, then suddenly, he looked up and listened. Quickly, he back up and ran off, melting through the darkness to leave Chesta stunned and alone.
"Hiero! HIERO! Ugh…." Chesta shouted, then a wave of weakness hit him, and the light came again.
    ~
Chesta blinked groggily to find his face slumped against Hiero's chest, but Hiero felt hard as a rock for some reason. He tried pulling his hand free, but Hiero had a death grip on it. Chesta sat up after that and stared into Hiero now lifeless eyes, the color was faintly there, blue irises and green pupils. He was just frozen in place, nothing moved even a breath.
After waiting a moment, he felt Hiero's grip weaken, and the young king's hand fell to his side. Chesta started to get up when Hiero tackled him and pinned him to the ground, an very familiar, but far more frightening look of pure insanity bleeding across Hiero's face. He wasn't giggling or anything, just looked about ready to take Chesta apart piece by bloody piece.
    "In the temple of knowledge in the continent of eternal darkness, you will answer the questions given to thee. Angel of Wisdom…Angel of….Wisdom….hear the words of the gods. Escape the Demon's teeth, they will collapse upon you all if you do not escape by tomorrow's light. Angel….Angel….I….Chesta…..Oh……Argh…." Hiero was saying, his voice so cold it made Chesta's blood come to a screaming halt, but then Hiero started to twitch and fell over to the side, going into a fetal position, banging the side of his head on the ground.
    "Demon's Teeth…..the base!" Chesta gasped, then started to shake Hiero's body, knowing he had to force the young king out of his spasms fast. Hiero finally unfurled and got himself to sit up, but he was breathing hard and rubbing his temples.
"Ow….lousy gift hurts when I'm awake. Ugh….thanks for the information though. We have to warn Dilandau and the other's that they'll be attacked. Folken may not want to kill you, yet, but he'll hurt you enough so you'll make easy captures. He'll force the prophecy, we can't let it happen, or….damn….I lost it. Shit….if only I had something of that witch Sora's, I could find out what's going on….what will happen with this damned prophecy." Hiero coughed, then stood up.
"Guimel…he has something of hers. He attacked her first when we tried to kill her…." Chesta piped, gasping at his sudden eagerness to help. Hiero just smiled and started picking up the sack of meat and the strange colorful bag. Before Chesta could protest, the colorful bag was strapped to his back and the meat sack was put in his arms, the Hiero picked him up almost effortlessly.
    "Hey, it's miles to our base, and a lot of climbing. We won't make it back in time with you carrying me." Chesta yelped, trying to keep steady. Hiero just laughed openly. "For such a smart guy, you don't really have a good memory for important details. We're not walking, we're flying," Hiero smiled, then put a bit of strain on his face, two pristine white angel wings sprouting from his back," I trained this suckers to carry things a lot heavier than you."
Chesta just stared in awe. He had never really looked at Van Fanel's Draconian wings up close and personal, but now he couldn't help it. He'd forgotten about the wings, after all that had happened he wasn't actually thinking about much than being taken on trip through his own past. The wings were beautiful, white as the purest snow and smelled of lilacs and fresh morning air.
They fluttered bit, some black stuff hanging from them. It was what remained of Hiero's already bloodied shirt. Now Hiero was bare-chested, his shirt in tatters on the ground, along with the burst of feathers that had come loose from the wings that lay glistening in the on the rain spattered ground. No sooner had Chesta blinked away did Hiero lift off the ground, his wings thrusting them into the air towards the mountains.
'At least now Lord Dilandau won't hit me as much, I got the King of Fanelia for him after all. That might make up slightly for losing my guymelef. Now all we have is Migel's. We wouldn't stand a chance even if we had all of our guymelefs….Folken would find a way. I hope we can reach him in time.
    **_~ Demon's Teeth Ravine Base ~_**
Chesta walked through the halls by the light of the torch he held up. Hiero had gotten him here quiet quickly, and had wasted no time in being defiant to Chesta's wishes. He let Chesta tie him by the wrists and hang him up by them on a wall hook, once used for coats and clothing. Hiero had been quiet the whole time, but had a disappointed look on his face. Chesta couldn't allow him near the other Dragon Slayers, not before alerting Lord Dilandau of his return. They were a few halls away from where the Slayers all resides, Lord Dilandau being in the main, and rather torn up audience chamber sitting on a throne of rubble.
Hiero didn't want to be left out, but he seemed highly aware of Dilandau's mood swings and grudgingly complied. He was shivering a bit, probably from his lack of having shirt, but other than that he was utterly subservient. He did make Chesta promise to hurry to Dilandau then save the other slayers from starvation with the food and water he had collected for them. It was a simple enough promise, but the sack was all Chesta took, he left the strange colorful bag behind with Hiero, then rushed out of the room to get to his leader.
He'd grabbed a torch off the wall once he reached their living section and proceeded to walk through as rapidly as he could manage, despite the load he was carrying. After while of this, he saw the first Slayer standing guard by their hall, Dalet. He didn't look so well, but we standing. Gatti was just rounding the corner, his once silver-blonde hair littered with dirt, and frazzled terribly. 
None of them had had a decent bathing in weeks. Dalet normally was the best looking of them, always grooming himself in the past, but now his purplish-brown hair looked like terrible rat's nest attached to a grease and rust smudged face. They all needed to find some water source and bathe heavily. The place had soaps a plenty, but the water didn't pump from the plumbing of the place. Nothing worked, not even the lights. 
As he got closer, they seemed to dully notice them, Dalet's purple eyed, the brown flecks quivering within. His mouth looked shocked, then pleased. He gave a wave and that's when Gatti's own deep blue eyes caught his. He smiled openly, wiping a new streak of rust across his creamy cheek.
"Chesta, you're all right. Lord Dilandau will be pleased. What happened?" Gatti asked brightly, his gentle and smooth voice making Chesta feel slightly better about the bad part of his news, but not much. "The enemy knocked us near the Lost Woods….my guymelef was….ruined. I couldn't salvage it, but I managed to gain something that might appease Lord Dilandau, other than this food. I have to go now, the sooner I make my report, the sooner we can all eat. Guimel needs it the most, so all of you should assemble in his room, quickly." Chesta let out, then ran past them. He scarcely saw them nod, but heard their quick footfall behind him, then veer off in the opposite direction that he did. 
He saw Migel a few moment later, but he walking into a room with a stern look on his face. He thought he heard a female voice within the room, saying something nasty. Migel started yelling and then the clang of his sword against metal vibrated through the room. Chesta just went on, not bothering to stop for any of the other slayers he saw, until he reached Guimel's room.
Chesta had to stop, just to make sure the pale minty-green haired boy was still alive. He was about Chesta's height, maybe an inch over, but he always was a bit more aggressive than Chesta was, and a very pig-headed. Women and ugly people were utterly beneath him, he was worse than Dalet sometimes, but he was too arrogant to care about hurting people's feelings in his first life. 
As a Dragon Slayer, he always kept quiet and obedient to Lord Dilandau, but when their leader wasn't around, he was always picking on people for not being as perfect and talented as he was. Then they all died, and things changed. Guimel remembered dying, they all did, that Van Fanel had slaughtered them, but their souls refused to leave, they had to protect Lord Dilandau so he could be free. Death told them the truth about their leader, and that he needed to live. 
Guimel was given his new name and life with all those terrible memories, but he was still a bit arrogant. It wasn't so frequent though anymore, he was more soft-spoken after a while. He found out he wasn't so wonderful or strong as he'd thought. He finally got to see what being small and weak was like, to be beaten like a little slave, which was Lord Dilandau told them they were, and all thanks to the angel prince, their leader had been utterly defiant. They followed him in this, he was all they had, their parents had already long since thought they were dead and were probably all over it. 
Chesta stared painfully at the sweating young man under the sheets. His cheeks were sunken in a bit, and his complexion was a ghastly pale yellow, a sign of malnutrition. Guimel always took small amounts, since he was a klutz with guymelef piloting. He still held nightmares in his mind of his death in his old Alseides. He had been the first one to wreck his getting out for the ravine for their first food search. Now here he lay, dying, weak, and sickly. Chesta pitied the poor youth, more than ever.
    He ran away from it fast to the audience chamber, hoping to the gods that Lord Dilandau was there. Sometimes he vanished on them, and would come back and scare them half to death with his sudden return. He'd say he was patrolling, or surveying the area for anything that would aid them, but he only came back with junk he'd bang his sword on, parts that meant nothing. Chesta didn't like that, to see the defeated look in their leader's eyes. It was utterly unlike him to be sad.
Lord Dilandau had truly lost more than they did. They had only lost their lives thanks to Dornkirk, but Lord Dilandau had lost his mother, his identity, his innocence, and his sanity all thanks to that man and his perverted freak sorcerers. He had suffered more pain and agony than any of them, but never once in their presence did he show that it effected him emotionally, to sadden him in any way was unheard of.
    Chesta finally reached the large steel doors that led to the audience chamber, and stopped moment to take a breath, then slowly enter the room. 
    The room was quiet, and all Chesta truly saw was darkness, but he kept moving inside, slowly. His quick blue-green eyes darted about the dark room, his torch the only guide for them. He heard light sound, like something being stroked very lightly and sigh follow. He heard a shuffling sound ahead of him, and looked towards it. He gasped harshly as a red, armored boot slid suddenly out of the shadows not a few feet away from him.
    He pushed his torchlight forward a bit and the shadows seemed to bleed away from the figure sitting in front of him, the silver shimmer of the young man's hair and deathly crimson armor's sheen reflecting back like living wounds. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Lord Dilandau sitting on his junky throne, his back leaning against the wall, and was stroking his scarred cheek slowly with a little white feather. Chesta knew it was Hiero's, from when the boy prince had tried to save Lord Dilandau from the sorcerers. 
    He had told them as much that when he'd been stolen away to the floating castle of Eden that Folken was determined for them to call home that he had found a feather of Hiero's stuck in his hair. He kept it to remember Hiero's words, to remember no matter what, Folken was the enemy. 
    Chesta watched his leader a moment, the deliberately gentle stroking of the feather against Dilandau's cheek slowing more still. His blood-red garnet eyes were shut at the moment, his perfect lips a thin line of quiet serenity, a look rare for his face. His hair was different from when he was truly Celena Schezar, his looks far more boyish on his lovely face than when the sorcerers forced his persona on that woman Celena. Gone were the two elongated bangs that his hairstyle once adorned, now his hair all jutted downward with spiky bangs about his head, growing shorter as they reach the back of his head. He looked almost rugged, effortlessly handsome, and even sometimes when the wind blew, the hair blew over his eyes, making his eyes sparkle.
    Chesta was jealous of that, his leader got to change, but they were all the same. He felt it was almost understandable. Lord Dilandau was in his true male form, and there was no going back. He seemed somewhat the same, but his sense of style and attitude were altered slightly. He no longer wore the same armor and clothing he'd had in the past.
    He wore some kind of red shirt under his new crimson armor. The edges of his armor were all embroidered with gold. Lord Dilandau wanted to be seen as living death, to scare the hell out of his enemies before he sent them to the underworld, painfully. He wanted blood to be all they saw blessing him, since it was what he craved. There was a spike on his perfectly molded shoulder armor and armored crimson boots, just on the kneecaps. He even had armor strapped to the shoulder that was perfectly matched to his slender build, going all the way down to the back of his left hand. 
    On his wrists and right upper arm he had gold bands, why, only Dilandau knew, but he wanted to be seen as a threat. Chesta felt truly that his patron's eyes did that well enough. He also wore a metal headband of gold that kept his bangs up a bit and out of his eyes, making his face more angelic, but his eyes made him look like the devil, how Lord Dilandau liked it. 
    His sword was his own, given back to him by Folken, but the hilt had been replaced by him exclusively with a Drag-energist that was carved into a dragon's shrieking head. As for his hands, he kept them covered in gloves the same color as his armor and shirt, and an odd white sleeveless jacket with dark brown lapels, all kept down with a even darker, slim belt around his waist, locked with a gold dragon-head buckle. He was like the devil in everyone's eyes, and the color of blood drenched him like a symbol of power. It was all Lord Dilandau truly respected, the power, and victory in battle. . 
    When Chesta looked at his leader's face again, he started a bit. Those crimson garnet eyes were open, narrowed angrily. He was pressing the feather against his cheek a bit too hard, bending the innocent white length. "Report and stop staring, Chesta. Or I might not be so forgiving this night. Out with it!" Dilandau hissed, pulling the feather away from his face as his mouth became a cruel sneer.
"I brought food, but, at a price, Lord Dilandau." Chesta said, finally finding his voice, bowing his head. Dilandau seemed to consider it a moment, his eyes looking interested, but a bored sort of interest as he stuffed the feather into an unseen pocket. 
"Then why the hell are you wasting time telling me about it! Feed the men, you moron. Then service your guymelef. You still have a job to do." Dilandau shouted, looking away from Chesta violently.
    "No, Lord Dilandau, I can't, and there is no need to. My guymelef was wrecked in the ambush….I couldn't….Ieeee!!!!" Chesta was saying, then felt the impact of his leader's hand crash across his tender cheek, knocking him halfway across the room.
"You dare to question me! Then you tell me you ruined our only other guymelef besides Migel's!? I should kill you for this….those two were very important, what kind of Dragon Slayer are you, losing to those Zaibach wimps?! If you lost, why are you not injured!?" Dilandau shouted.
    Chesta whimpered softly, but stayed on the floor and held his face with his free hand, speaking out the first and only word he could come up with as Lord Dilandau raised his hand again. "Hiero!"
His leader stopped, lowered his hand slowly as his eyes grew wary, curious. "What about the prince?" he asked, still angry. "He found me dying in my guymelef, he saved my life, and willingly came back to the base. He's here right now, tied up in the storage room, sir." Chesta let out, the pain in his face dulling.
"Truly, he's here? He's alive….with Escaflowne?" Dilandau let out curiously, tilting his head to the side. 
Chesta shook his head. "He came willingly to see you, but Escaflowne….vanished, the same day your Alseides did. Fanelia is dead too….and he's king now. His task happened earlier than anticipated, sir. And he has something very important to discuss with all of us….about Folken."
Dilandau just nodded, then kicked Chesta in the face. "That's for take so damned long to tell me all that. Gods, feed the men immediately, Guimel first. Now move it! Stop kissing the floor and go!" Dilandau ordered loudly. Chesta picked himself up rapidly and ran out of the room, not daring to look back as he heard Dilandau's insane laughed echoed from the room and leaked out dangerously through the halls, spurring Chesta to move faster, lest have his lord plow through him to see the prisoner.
**_~ Storage Room ~_**
Dilandau slowly pushed open the door, peeking one crimson eye through to take in what was before him more carefully. He was always careful, ever since he could remember really, and he was even more careful now being a wanted man all over Zaibach. 
He smirked and pushed the door open all the way. Dilandau could care less about Zaibach, they were all beneath him, all inferior to their own flawed intelligence to what their precious Emperor Folken was really up to. If they only knew he would soon enslave every living person to obey only him, the murderous coward that he was, they'd start a revolution and try and overthrow him. Dilandau wished he had killed him when he'd had the chance, but Folken had cheated, bringing too many soldiers to stop him and his Dragon Slayers from killing Sora. 
Guimel had gotten the closest to killing her, stabbing at her head, but the startling arrival of Folken and his own men made the pale mint-haired boy miss and chop off a length of the witch's hair. Guimel had kept it as a trophy and vowed they'd all come back someday and cut the rest of her into little bloody pieces. Dilandau knew Guimel only said that to save himself from getting slapped, but it was a novel idea. Dilandau smiled to himself, he wanted to get the first cut on the strange woman's pale flesh, to delight in his newborn screams of ultimate hell. Hiero was his guide to that day, which he hoped was soon. Now he had Hiero, the boy who had risked his life to save him nine years ago.
He stepped up slowly to Hiero, who was hanging by his tied wrists a few inches above the rubbish littered floor. Dilandau looked about the room, noting the strange bag in the corner of the room that had the sword of Fanelia and Celena's dagger both laid out beside it. Dilandau felt a sudden twinge of pain in his heart, the memory of his mother's death, that he caused it. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know being born again would cost his mother her life, so painfully.
To see Hiero again reminded him so much of that night, the night he tasted the blood of three, his mother's, Hiero's, and then his own, a mixture of sorrow and ecstasy of life. He couldn't forget the tangy coppery taste it had given his senses, but also, he couldn't forget the sadness it infected him with. It helped him understand what was really at stake, his beauty being far from it. He had killed the bastard Garufo for giving him back his scar, but it was an awakening for him, deeply rooted in his brain. He was expendable to Folken, he was a toy in the bastard emperor's sick game, and he didn't like being played with. 
    Dilandau was his own master, he decided what he would do and what he wouldn't do. He'd made deathly sure that remained true, and what he had wanted had been given to him, Hiero Fanel, King of Fanelia, the one who could help him destroy Folken and Zaibach forever. His garnet eyes finally settled on the sleeping sapphire-haired youth. Hiero lacked a shirt at the moment, his lithe and slender built torso and arms in full view. He was beautiful for a male, better looking than most his age.
    "Not as beautiful as I am. No one is….he just comes close….yes, close. I wonder how strong he has grown since that night. He killed Paruchi with ease….I could smell his delicious blood from the floor, even before it soiled the bed. Ugh, I wish I could have seen the expression on that bastard's face when he was sliced up. I would treasure it with all those of my other victims." He wondered aloud, putting his gloved hand to Hiero's scarred cheek. Hiero twitched slightly, but didn't rouse, or didn't seem to really.
Hiero didn't remind Dilandau of his hated past enemy King Van, he reminded him more of the woman from the Mystic Moon. He couldn't grasp her name so well, all he'd ever wanted to do to her was grind her to a pulp. He was somewhat glad he hadn't, lest Hiero never would have saved him from a life of imbecilic slavery. He saw no reason to kill Hiero for his parents' past ills upon Dilandau, for he felt like a kindred spirit with this boy king.
    Dilandau gave the separated scars on Hiero's face, the one on the left side of his nose to the one across his smooth and pale cheek, a gentle stroke, his eyes dilating a bit, wondering silently what had led Hiero to Chesta at all. "How did you know where we are?" Dilandau asked quietly.
"That's a secret." Said a velvety voice, and Dilandau just stared wide eyed for a moment, his hand frozen on Hiero's face as the young king's double-colored eyes snapped open. When Hiero's dark expression refused to change, Dilandau let his hand drop carefully, eyeing Hiero suspiciously. 
"Why is it a secret? I have you at my mercy." Dilandau said, letting a smirk cross his lips. Hiero matched it perfectly, and in the time it took Dilandau to raise his hand, Hiero swung out of the way and caught an off balanced Dilandau with his legs. Dilandau felt the hold tighten, his cheeks pressed a bit too close for comfort against Hiero's knees. It was a short-lived pressure that went to his shoulders. Hiero had pushed himself off the hook and was untying himself, falling off Dilandau's stunned body with a small laugh.
"Mercy my ass, you got too close. So sloppy, why don't we just let out what we really feel, like why you wanted me to come here so badly as to plot my kidnapping? All you had to do was ask to get me to come." Hiero said evenly, leaning against the wall just beneath the hook he'd been hanging from a moment before. Dilandau whirled around angrily, his look deepening when he saw Hiero was quiet calm, but smiling. 'Oh no you don't, you won't get me angrier….not enough that I'll make another mistake. Not this time.' he thought, and smirked wickedly at the young king, extending his hand.
"I want you to aid me in destroying Folken and everyone backing his sick little world domination crap." Dilandau spouted haughtily," You seemed like the perfect person to assist us in this task, not that I need much help."
    Hiero's raised a curious eyebrow, and Dilandau felt he was being mocked. "That's not the only reason, but I will gladly help you and your men kick my uncle's ass to death over and over again. He's given me more than enough excuses to splay him out like a dying fish. He killed most of my people just last night with that woman, Sora." Hiero said pleasantly at first, then ground his teeth at the mention of Sora.
Dilandau's smile broadened. "Excellent….I can't wait, and yes, there is another reason. I want to challenge you to a duel. Nothing fancy, just a bit of fun, for future brothers in arms. Unless you're afraid." Dilandau let out, giggling slightly as he laid his hand against his scarred cheek.
Hiero nodded, but he didn't move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go pick up your sword and fight me!" Dilandau yelled, but still Hiero refused to move. Dilandau went to far as to draw his own sword to egg Hiero on, but still, the young king refused to budge or stop smiling. "Where's the honor in a fight only we will see….and besides, with what telepathy I have, I know you have someone here I would like to retrieve. She's with Migel….you told him to interrogate her, but all he's doing is flirting. Can he hear you from here, I wonder? Chesta said it was only a hall or so away from the living area. He wanted me kept close. The poor thing feared I'd run off and he'd get a beating for wasting your time." Hiero said matter-of-factly.
Dilandau scoffed at him, ready to dismiss his words, but then he recalled how Hiero had managed to get into his mother's mind and unlocked so much even he couldn't recall. His lips tightened then, his eyes flaring with hate before he shouted, "MIGEL!! GET IN THE STORAGE ROOM NOW!!!! NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!"
Dilandau waited a few minutes, ready to run out of the room and drag Migel in by his hair, but then came the rapid sound of boots racing through the halls, someone panting as if he was running out of air. Another minute passed before Migel barreled into the room, leaning forward for a few seconds with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air.
    Dilandau made a sharp sound in his throat that made the tired Migel stand up straight in attention, his hands looking almost glued to his sides and eyes wide and stiff with fear. "Like trained dogs….always ready to bow down pitifully to their masters like life-less toy soldiers…." Hiero's voice let out arrogantly. 
    Dilandau wished to retort, but Hiero had a point, rude as it was. His Slayers were trained to fight to the death for him, to give their lives just for him and never show weakness, but all in all, being so dedicated to just him had been their weakness in the past, which had cost all of them their lives. Migel had avoided a grisly death at the cold, demonic hands of Hiero's late father, but to be strangled in a back attack by a filthy doppelganger was an outrage. He smiled openly at the memory or crushing that Zongi to a bloody pulp in his liquid metal grasp, the screaming and crushing of the pitiful creature a bit of solace to the pain of losing his first Slayer in the war.
"Migel, go and give Hiero Fanel his sword. You are to watch us duel, and only. If you dare to interfere with this, I will kill you myself. Honor is at stake in this….and my own personal pleasure, don't screw it up. Understood!?" Dilandau ordered.
Migel nodded and bowed, putting on arm across his chest. "Yes, Lord Dilandau."
Migel was swift in his actions, though Dilandau noticed his Slayer give the young king a dirty look. 'I deal with his flirting with a prisoner crap afterwards. I am entitled to my fun. Let Migel think he's fine with me for now….let him just think it. It's so much better when they don't see it coming.' He thought, getting in fighting stance the moment Hiero took out his kingship sword. 
Hiero went into fighting stand after Migel walked back to the strange colored bag, the smile gone from all but Dilandau's face. Hiero just looked focused, the edge of his silvery blade shimmering in the pale torchlight that lit the room.
Hiero moved before Dilandau could blink, but he was able to block the swipe perfectly and shove Hiero back with his blade. Hiero was strong, Dilandau had to give him that, but it would be all he'd give him. He let out a war cry and charged at the sapphire-haired prince. 
Hiero's stopped smiling a few seconds before Dilandau's blade began to move forth with his body, then swiftly leapt over his opponent, parrying the blade in mid air. Dilandau's heart soared when he felt a warm trickle land on his hair and slink across his scar. He whirled about quickly ready to deliver another blow when he was knocked back by Hiero's oncoming foot. 
It had really been so sudden that Dilandau staggered back, growling all the way, but kept his grip on his sword. He saw Hiero had been cut after all, a thin and freshly bleeding slash across the bare chest of his opponent. 'Maybe I won't kill him, but I never said anything about friendly injuries….what fun.' He thought whimsically and took another charge at Hiero. 
This time Hiero ducked down and rolled right under Dilandau's silvery blade, and Dilandau let out a woofing sound when the hilt of Hiero's sword crashed into his stomach. Even with his armor on, he felt a great amount of pressure land there. As if a guymelef had backhanded him. He took the pain with pride, and lurched backwards, right into the very wall Hiero had been hanging from. 
In a flash, a sharp pain shot through his sword hand, making him drop it and before he could work to retrieve it, the blade was at his throat. Hiero had defeated him, but Hiero didn't look happy or amused or anything, even as he brought up his own Fanelian blade to the other side of Dilandau's throat, making it look like a giant pair of scissors prepared to decapitate him. Dilandau dared not move, only meeting the gaze of the Fanelian king. 
He heard a slight shuffling a ways off and searched for it for a few moments, spotting Migel approaching them with an angry expression and his own sword drawn. Hiero's own eyes swiveled to the side as Migel got closer, disgust leaking across his perfect features. Dilandau sneered at Migel, which made the young Dragon Slayer stop. Dilandau couldn't shake his head or try and speak, or else he'd get his untouched throat cut up, but his eyes were enough to make his Slayers obey. They knew what awaited them if he looked at them the wrong way.
"You're pretty good, Dilandau, but this fight wasn't fair. You're not at full strength." Hiero finally said, Dilandau turning his eyes back towards his opponent," And its not time for us to do battle, not yet. You need to think with your heart and soul in a battle, not simply your balls. Being half-starved doesn't help either. We can consider this a draw, until the time comes when you are ready to defeat me."
When Dilandau didn't answer, Hiero chuckled and slowly pulled the swords away from his tender throat. Dilandau nodded then, a little angry, but glad he was going to get more fights out of Hiero. The young king handed him back his trusted blade then sheathed his own, keeping his gaze fastened gently upon Dilandau's face.
"Consider that a vow you must keep. I must admit, you're not half bad yourself, very strong and I do like that in allies. Weakness has no place among those that are around me," Dilandau spouted evenly, giving a sharp glare towards Migel, making the young Slayer cringe," And you are in deep shit for flirting with that prisoner!"
Migel stood at attention, but dared not say a word. Dilandau could see there was fear in his blue eyes, as well as confusion. "Sir? I was merely interrogating Lady Alessa, nothing more."
    Dilandau just stepped right up to him and slapped him, hearing Hiero giggle behind them. "Hiero of Fanelia has the powers of his mother, Migel, so he could predict your actions from here through concentration. Would you call him a liar? If so, perhaps we should ask that woman what you were doing? See who is lying, hmm?"
Migel turned his reddened face to Dilandau, looking almost defeated as he lowered his eyes slightly and nodded. "I was just curious, Lord Dilandau. She is the only woman we have ever seen in our lives thanks to Folken other than the slaves. She was clean….I was only curious….Iee!" Migel said quietly, yelping when Dilandau slapped him again.
    "That is for daring to lie to my face, Migel, now go collect the woman and bring her to the audience chamber. Get the other Dragon Slayers on your way….we have a lot to discuss now that we finally have Hiero with us. Go, don't you dare make me wait too long!" Dilandau ordered, Migel quickly bowing and running out of the room.
"Yes, and we have to do it fast. The sun had long since already risen when Chesta and I got here. In the amount of time it took him to get you and for us to duel, it's probably far past the afternoon. The moon may rise in a few hours. We only have little time to escape this death trap." Hiero piped.
    Dilandau gave the Fanelian king a sidelong glance, his eyes interested. "Escape?….Wait, you had a vision before you came here?" Hiero nodded and walked over to the odd bag and dagger, putting them back on his person before stepping up to Dilandau. "Folken knows where you are. The ambush was a test and the floating castle is on its way here now to retrieve the lot of us. He's going to destroy the base regardless, but he will be here by first light tomorrow. We have to leave as soon as possible…." Hiero let out, and Dilandau gave a slight nod.
"All right then, then I'll race you to the audience chamber. The faster the better, and I could use a few more challenges against you." Dilandau smirked and ran out of the room. Hiero jus laughed behind him and followed at a similar pace.
**__**~ Audience Chamber ~
    "I still don't believe it." Was the first thing to come out of Dalet's haughty little mouth, his lavender eyes slanted down angrily. 
Hiero sneered at the brunette Dragon Slayer, but it was short lived when Dilandau's silvery head swiveled right at Dalet, making the expression fall away as if it had never existed. "I believe him, and that's all that matters. I know not to underestimate Folken and his freakish whore, and I certainly understand more spiritual things of the mind since discovering Hiero's mother and Hiero himself. We owe our freedom partially to him, if he had not awakened me to what Folken's plans were, we'd be slaves as well, discarded as soon as we were no longer useful."
    "I believe you both, Lord Dilandau. Lord Hiero has proven to me he has a strange power to predict and change fate as his mother once did." Chesta let out strongly, standing at full attention like all the others. Guimel also nodded as did Gatti and Migel, but Ryuon and Dalet were still not swallowing it. Hiero frowned slight upon being called "Lord," it reminded him of the terrible devotion of Myrna, always calling for him in private as her Safaia-kimi. She never said it in public unless she had something to prove to others. Hiero knew Chesta was only glad that Hiero had saved and spared his life, nothing more, but he still didn't like all the titles he got, whether he deserved them or not.
Dilandau didn't seem to like the fact Chesta had said it either, a growl sounding from him at that very moment. Hiero was standing right next to Dilandau as the silver-haired general was sitting on his makeshift throne. It was nice being with an old friend, what he fully considered Dilandau to be. They were similar in ways, other than Dilandau's excuse of them both being gorgeous. They both didn't have families anymore, they had wild tempers, fighting made them feel alive, and their be similarity is that they utterly despised every idiot they came across. Hiero was getting to hate Dalet, who kept convincing Ryuon that Hiero's vision was a big joke for the past three hours they'd been talking. 
**__**He was just glad Dilandau's reputation was good enough to finally shut the vain idiot up. From what Hiero got from his mind, Dalet was even more vain that Dilandau was, but dared not let his patron know it or get his beauty slapped to death. Gatti seemed honest enough, a basic nice guy, but one with fighting edge. He was Dilandau's third in command, Chesta being second, even if the guy didn't seem the type to be aggressive. Chesta was pretty close in the way Gatti thought, but not as brave to speak against Dilandau's moments of blind rage and stupidity. Chesta took hits worse than Gatti and Migel did, but Chesta seemed to hold a great mind inside his head. It could come in handy.
**__**Guimel was very soft-spoken and poor guymelef pilot, more nervous than anything about being in battle again than any of them. Perhaps since he had been the first of Dilandau's favorite Slayers to die violently at his father's hands, Guimel had been the most frightened and taken a long time to bleed out and die. He was also very skinny, probably from too little food. He color was slightly back in his pale yellow cheeks, and with some more good hearty meals, he'd be at full strength like the rest of them. 
Ryuon was quiet too, his long black hair swiveling about his shoulders slightly and icy blue eyes regarding Hiero gently. He had been called by his last name in the past most often, but was an excellent pilot and crossbow sharpshooter in addition to his swordsmanship skills. His cobalt eyes almost seemed hopeful for Hiero, that they could leave this stuffy place. Hiero hadn't been here for but a few hours and it was already getting on his nerves. Dalet was another story, making those cobalt eyes lower and be silent in their pleas.
    Migel had been giving Hiero dirty looks the entire time, as if Hiero had slapped him and not Dilandau. 'Flirt with my friend, will you? Keep your sword in your sheath, pervert.' Hiero thought harshly, his blue and green eyes slowly moving to the person standing next to Migel with a look of bewilderment written all across her face. Alessa had hugged Hiero when she saw him, then quickly pulled away with a small blush. She had immediately looked at the ground to hide her embarrassment, but in a way he was glad she did. Her sudden affection made his face go all red. He was just simply lad to see her, but being so close to such a pretty young woman would make any male feel things at the wrong time.
She had been giving Migel dirty looks until Hiero began to speak of his vision, now she just went on looking puzzled, and almost afraid of his gift. It made him feel poor inside, but this wasn't the time for a sulking. It was time to escape.
    It took Hiero another hour to finally get the last two stubborn Dragon Slayers to listen to him, and a few screams from Dilandau to shut them up each time the disagreed. He was glad to finally be able to have enough trust from them to abandon the base, but explaining the prophecy Sora and Folken were planning would be a bit harder, and they didn't have time to discuss it just now.
Dilandau stood up from his throne and looked down the line of his Slayers, then harshly pointed his finger at Chesta, who was at the head of the bowing line. "Stand and state your names and status to our new ally, King Hiero Scorchava de Fanel, and his companion, Lady Alessa Lee Demitrius. We must all know each other well for this journey for vengeance and our honor will be long and hard." Dilandau commanded, then put one hand on his hip and let the other hang at his side lazily. His piercing garnet eyes sparkled a moment with the force of his words, a smirk of insane delight playing across his slim lips.
Chesta stepped forward first, bowing his head slightly to both Dilandau and Hiero. "Chesta Nakia Akilion**, second in command to Lord Dilandau. Scout-first class."
Gatti stood up and came forward when Chesta came back and went back into his kneeling bow. "Gatti Derron Maateo^, third in command to Lord Dilandau and his personal messenger." Gatti proclaimed proudly in his husky pleasant voice, sort of a younger version of Allen's voice, not a hint of pride in it, only simplicity and truth. His eyes made Hiero shiver inwardly, they were exactly like Celena's Shezar's stormy blue-gray eyes, his hair nearly the same silvery blonde color as hers was, but more gray. 
    Guimel came up next, bowing his pale head gently to them, his green eyes slowly regaining their emerald color from the meal he'd finally been given. "Guimel Dolas Cady***. Dragon Slayer Second Class, battle analyst and soldier." 
After Guimel's form came a sneering Dalet, but the sneer was gone when he reached them, and bowed stiffly. "Dalet Paru Jace^^, Dragon Slayer Second Class, tactician and head mechanic. Ryuon came up after him, his dark hair blowing over his shoulders as he bowed deeply, then raised himself up with his calm cobalt eyes. "Ryuon Ravi Viole^^^. Dragon Slayer Second Class, 1st Class Marksman." He said, his voice young and like water over a rock, full of calm, collected, and refined upbringing. He gave a off a slight smile to them, then evenly stepped back to where he had been bowing.
    Migel was the last Slayer to step up, his eyes showing nothing but defiance towards Hiero before bowing as stiffly as Dalet had, more out of anger of Hiero getting him punished. Hiero just stuck his tongue out at Migel when the blue-eyed brunette raised his head. Migel sneered, letting out his boyish and refined voice. "Migel Dima Lavariel*^, field commander and Dragon Slayer Second Class, Intelligence Officer 1st Class."
Once that was done, Dilandau looked at Hiero directly. "Dilandau Thani Albatou**^, Dragon Slayer General First Class, Pilot First Class," he said proudly, and Hiero smiled broadly," Now you know us all, though I saw no real reason for these middles names. Folken gave them to us for his own weird reasons."
    "His ridiculous stupidity only makes sense to himself. But still, to him they might be labels for each of you, like mine was for me. My middle name is supposed to mean scorned life, sort of a play on my first name, which means holy. I don't think my parents were in full control of naming me, Sora must have influenced my mother at the time, giving me my label just to taunt me. All the more reason to blow her face off as soon as possible, once we're all ready for Zaibach's destruction," Hiero smirked, then cast his eyes on Alessa, who was fiddling with her necklace," Oh….I almost forgot….Alessa, come here."
Alessa slowly did so, taking off her necklace. He had to smile, she knew exactly what he was thinking, she remembered his words from the night he shared a vision with her. He just nudged his head towards a curious Dilandau gently, making his eyes sincere. She was doing it again, calming him, making him feel peaceful inside. He liked the feeling.
    He watched quietly as Alessa took the ring off the leather strap and held it out in her hand to Dilandau. He looked at it a moment, then at her, slowly putting his gloved hand over hers to take it. He then looked at Hiero. "It was meant for you and the ancient Ispona Alseides, Dilandau, I feel it. You are a chosen angel, as Alessa, Val, Chesta, and I are, as well as two more of your slayers. Put it on, it is your link to Alseides as my pendant is to Escaflowne." Hiero said evenly.
    Dilandau looked at the ring again, then at Hiero, a small smirk twitching on his curious face. A few seconds more passed before he slid it over his right ring finger. Instantly, it glowed a bright jade, making everyone except Hiero back away and gasp in awe. When it faded, Dilandau was smiling wickedly, giggling to himself. "Interesting." He whispered with dangerous glee.
Hiero just chuckled a bit, and went to clasp his hand on Dilandau's shoulder but he never made it. The whole base began to shake, parts of the already trashed metal walls cracking and crumbling inward. "Damn, I forgot! Folken's approaching….dammit, we took too long!" Dilandau raged, glaring at Dalet and Ryuon. Hiero yanked Dilandau back from his steps to go beat the two up and shook his head. "We have to go now….you can break their faces later. Being angry is no good when you're a prisoner!" Hiero shouted, dragging Dilandau along and out the room with Alessa close by.
Dilandau nodded and shot a look back at his slayers as they went out the door. "To Migel's guymelef. Hurry!"
~
    The Dragon Slayers were all struggling to stay on their feet as Migel got into his guymelef and activated it. He picked up Dilandau first, then Gatti who was holding Alessa to himself, by Hiero's request. All but Chesta and Guimel grabbed onto the shoulders and legs of the guymelef, holding on for dear life as the metal giant ran to leave the hanger.
Hiero was keeping up, much to Dilandau's shock, with Guimel and Chesta being dragged along by their hands. He didn't have much time to admire Hiero's strengths as the ceiling was blown off, and Hiero skidded to a halt with the two Slayers. The two fell on him and knocked him over, sending them all rolling into the guymelef's left leg. Dilandau nearly cringed at the audible clang. 
He instead screamed out his rage as he saw the hanger exit was all collapsed and burning, enemy Zaibach Alseides guymelefs pouring out of the floating fortress high above the ravine they were nestle in. 
    "We're trapped! Dammit!" Dalet shouted, hanging perilously off of the guymelef's right elbow. The others weren't fairing much better than he was being held in the liquid metal or Gatti and the woman. As the enemy got closer and closer, Dilandau's rage, his want for the deaths of all Zaibach overpowered him. He shook his ring wearing fist at them and shouted," I won't let you win, FOLKEN! I WON'T!!!! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!! Ahhhh!" Dilandau shouted, his garnet pupils shrinking inwardly in his insane rage, his lust for blood aching to be quenched. Then his ring pulsed strongly on his hand, making him look at it. It was glowing even brighter than before, but it was being melded with a bright pink light from the ground. He saw Hiero was staring at his pendant, which was the source of the pink light. The light of their stone began to grow until they were the only colors either of them could see. 
In a flash, as the roar of the enemy guymelefs' engines reached their ears, the pillar of light Dilandau had once seen in Fanelia the day he had burned it so long ago cam down upon them all, and all of his senses spun into oblivion.
    **_To Be Continued…._**
*The Devil card here represents, you guessed it, Dilandau, but also his acceptance of an unwanted situation, such as this prophecy and for his followers' ignorance of the spiritual, and Dilandau's ignorance of his health and his as lack of honing his fighting skills for the battle with Hiero.
******Nakia Akilion means pure wisdom.
****    ^ Derron Maateo meansgreat truth and law.
******* Dolas Cady means simple happiness.
^**_^ Paru Jace _**means beautiful and attractive.
**** ^^^Ravi means secret.
**** *^Dima means powerful warrior.
****    **^Thani means death.
**__**

Teaser: The birth of the planet Gaia, the battle between the youngest gods against the anti-god that created the void between Earth and Gaia. And ladies, get your drool cups ready for….**_BISHONEN BATHING 101_**!!!!


	9. Ch 7: The Prophecy of War

**__**

Chapter 7

The Hermit*

The Prophecy of War

~ Asgard, The Dark Continent ~

- Forest of Lies -

All is silent on the onyx-black continent of death known only as Asgard, where the Mystic Valley lies dormant, no life but the cold and snow littered air. Only the bravest explorers, or the dumbest manly men, come here in hopes of finding fame and fortune in the uncharted lands.

The forest of jade pines, devoid of dragons and other large life native to the plains of Fanelia and the mountains about Asturia and Freid. The thick expanse of trees hold countless plump animals used to the biting cold mood swings of nature and unusual birds flitting from dark branch to branch with their warbles and caws to their mates. They fly to the only structure, one nestled deep and forgotten in the forest, a stone temple with a strange eye symbol above its dark doorway. The whistling of the wind is all the can be heard throughout the place, the breath of death wafting about the emptiness within.

All life is peaceful and cold, or was until the pillar of light came down from the heavens near a cave deep in the forest, miles from the structure. The shouts of young men and woman, along with a loud metallic thudding echo throughout the forest, sending all life sprinting in every direction for safety, awaiting the deadly silence they are so used to.

~

Hiero became aware of two things when he started to be able to feel his body again. For one, he recalled that he'd lost his shirt in rushing Chesta and much needed food back to the ravine base yesterday, so he felt very cold and wet currently. It was a familiar kind of cold, as if he was lying in snow. As he struggled to look about, he found he was lying in snow, but a very thin layer. There were trees above him taking on most of the chilly confection. The next thing he became aware of was that he was laying on his stomach and someone was on top of him, with their boots digging into the back of his skull.

He heard a slight moan, a voice he knew, Dalet's. Hiero just growled and swiftly got up, sending Dalet shouting out a string curses as he was sent back first into a tree, mounds of snow cascading upon him from the branches above. Hiero took one look at Dalet, a funny looking snow pile on his upside-down body and some caked in his shoulder pads, some obviously going down his armor and onto his skin enough to make his face turn blue and teeth chatter, and laughed.

Dalet just got a disgusted look on his face. "Baka! What was that for!?"

"For landing on me without asking….dick," Hiero said, looking around. He was alone with Dalet as far as he could tell," Dammit, why'd I have to land with a whiney narcissistic bastard? Dilandau!! Alessa! Chesta! GATTI! Anyone??"

Dalet started to shout too, his teeth chattering the entire way as he tried unsuccessfully to warm himself up. Hiero ignored him for a bit, still shouting, until his eyes met with a cave with a glowing green light within, a familiar smell of sulfur. He went over to Dalet and faced the shivering Slayer towards it. 

"Get inside there and wait for me. You'll freeze, much as I don't like you, and I know you hate my guts, Dilandau won't happy if you die. Beat it, babe." Hiero smirked, shoving Dalet as hard as he could towards the cave.

"What is that smell? What's so safe about a green cave?" Dalet said crassly, but Hiero was already walking away. 

"Trust me, it's warmer, Stay near it and call out to the others. I think we'll be fine staying there until the morning comes." Hiero shouted, and ran into the dark coldness of the forest.

~

"Dammit, why am I always so fucking self-less. I feel like a frozen fish stick….whatever that is. Mom never explained that one to me. Heck, if I had asked, she'd have wondered how I knew about them, Hiero shivered, wishing he'd borrowed Dalet's armor instead of trying to do this bare-chested," Brrr….if I stay out here any long, my balls will freeze off. That's hell to grow back. I couldn't walk for weeks the last time my royal jewels got….Eh, forget that. Yuck, don't think about that. It's taken you centuries to try and forget that bit of torture."

"Hiero?! Dalet!? Can you hear me?" he heard a voice shout. 

'Chesta?' he thought, and ran for the voice when he heard it again. He was happy when he saw the young blonde slayer leaning against a building doorway, trying to keep himself warm by rubbing his arms, but what made him even happier was to see the others huddled behind him. His face fell when he looked at them, finding Dilandau holding up Alessa slightly with Migel. He frowned deeply when he saw Alessa was out cold.

He grabbed her up out of their arms, noting how blue they all looked, but how very pale and bruised Alessa was. He looked at Gatti and saw he had similar bruises, as well as a bleeding arm, and had Alessa's duffel bag on his back. Hiero quickly shot an accusing stare at Migel, who looked back defiantly. 

"I'm sorry, but I passed out when that light took us. They just fell out of my grasp. She's alive, so don't accuse me of anything, dammit. Gatti took most of the landing in that tree, she was out cold before he even hit. We don't know what's wrong with her." Migel replied heatedly.

Hiero checked Alessa's pulse, then made sure she was breathing. She was, slow and steady, but definitely alive. "Where is Dalet?" Dilandau spouted, control still within his voice. 

"I left him back at some shelter we found, a cave. Just follow me, it's better than this….place…."Hiero was saying, then his voice trailed off as he looked up at the temple awning," Wisdom."

Only Dilandau and Chesta seemed to find this interesting and looked up with him. "It's the ancient eye of wisdom, the one used in the ancient texts. So what?" Dilandau asked, growing impatient. 

"I'll tell you when we get back to Dalet….and clean up. I know a lot more about surviving in the cold that you do. Believe me, let's get moving before we all freeze to death." Hiero coughed, leading the group away from the silent temple.

"Oh yeah, where's Migel's guymelef?" Hiero added, casting his eyes back on the still angry looking Slayer. Migel frowned and Hiero heard Dilandau growl. "I….crashed it into a lake when the light dropped me. It's….useless now. I was able to eject when I saw the frozen expanse and hit closer to the land, but my guymelef wasn't so fortunate. Even if it was still functioning, we'd die trying to retrieve it."

"Something you'll be punished for later, Migel. Now walk faster….your stalling on purpose now." Dilandau hissed.

**_~ Hot Springs ~_**

Hiero put Alessa a large recess of the cave, just a ways off from the large Hot Springs pools that bubbled and let out warm steal that kept the place free of the biting cold outside. He was right, as always, about the ways of nature. The cave led into an underground cavern, the water being heated by the warm insides of the planet, making a natural hot bath, despite the smell of rotten eggs. There had been a many a time in the two worlds he'd been in before Gaia that Hot Springs came in handy for shelter and much needed cleaning. The hot water was enough to clean anything, just with the sulfur smell that came with it, but the smell didn't last long.

He tended to her bruises with his power while the others warmed up, probably too busy with that notice he was working spells, he hoped anyway. He was ready to explain off his magic endowment, but he didn't feel he needed to. Everyone was under enough stress with all the hell that had broken loose already. He'd wait for someone to bring it up, and not before then. 

The trip back here had been easy enough, but Hiero had take Chesta outside with him to gather some firewood for cooking, as boiling it would take much too long. He'd left Chesta to it after his own arms had become full with dry wood, and Chesta didn't seem to mind. They had been gathering close to the cave, so there wasn't a chance in hell Chesta would lose his way

Hiero heard vaguely behind him that Migel and Ryuon announced they were going to catch some birds to roast up, as the food Hiero had supplied was running low already. It sounded decent enough to him. He hadn't eaten much of those kills, maybe a few small scraps on account that he'd already inhaled a lot of food at the coronation ball, but with all that had happened since then, his appetite had worked back up. He did his best to ignore the hunger pains and he went on searching out the wounds on the Mystic Moon's beauty's body.

Empathy seemed to be drowning his senses something awful as he healed her, that calming feeling again. She always seemed to help him forget the pain of the past and present, mostly the coughs he was fighting off. He'd heal from it in another few minutes, he always did. He had never been sick a for more than a an hour at best whenever he did catch something. That and small cuts and bruising were no contest against his enhanced healing abilities.

Alessa was not that fortunate, with severe bruises all over her and a nasty bump on the head. He had wanted to strangle Migel more than Gatti for dropping her, but Gatti was hurting too. He could almost feel Gatti's mind crying inside, wanting the pain in his broken arm to stop. Gatti had other injuries Hiero had to tend to, but not a severe concussion like Alessa had. He could wait a few more minutes, a few more minutes with Alessa was addicting enough to become hours. 

He laid his hands on her head for the final spell, convinced nothing more was wrong with her. He let out the chant quietly, but it overtook his mind as it was meant to, blocking out all other sounds. "Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us….RECOVERY!"

His hands came alive with white energy, creeping through the bones and soft flesh of his lithe fingers, the energy flowing into her head with the healing caress. She rustled a but, the wound and bruise upon her head vanishing beneath her perfect, lilac hair. He gave a it a gentle stroke as he inspected her a little longer, not wanting to walk away just yet.

"What was that?" Hiero nearly tore a chunk of Alessa's hair out he was so startled by Chesta's voice. Instead, he let go of her hair and whirled about with wide and stunned eyes. Chesta backed up with a jerk, as if it was an inborn reflect. 'Get slapped enough, you'd jump back too. Hmm, I have been slapped a round more than him….you get used to it eventually. Poor guy though, but not my problem. Slapping doesn't bother me.' he thought, and offered a sheepish smile.

"Healing spell….another little gift I have. How do you think you survived your wounds from the ambush? I mean really, no one on Gaia heals that fast, except me." he said simply, brushing the question off as casual conversation," Watch over Alessa for me. I'm not done."

Chesta nodded vaguely, shrugging out of his dinged armor. He still had the sleeveless lavender blousy vest on, the small hole his past injury had made in the fabric, blowing open and shut every few seconds. 

Hiero walked over to the other Slayers and Dilandau, who were also wearing the same kind of blousy vest, but Dilandau's was pure white. He went up to Gatti, whose lavender vest was spattered with blood. Hiero didn't smirk or grimace when he saw Gatti's arm was broken badly, some of the ivory bone sticking up through the frontal bend of his elbow. Gatti's face was the perfect picture of agony, cuts and scrapes all over his once perfect face and blood tricking out of the gash across his right leg. 

'Easy as pie….brave guy though, to take all that for a girl he doesn't know.' He thought fondly and knelt by Gatti, who looked at him with strained eyes.

"This is going to hurt, but best I take care of the severe wounds before the small stuff. Just grit your teeth." Hiero told him, getting a faint nod, but Gatti looked very confused. He winced the moment Hiero grabbed his arm out of the blue and set the break back in place. He didn't cry out, thanks to his Dragon Slayer training. Showing weakness was screaming over wounds that weren't fatal, and he knew Gatti wouldn't dare embarrass himself like that in front of the other Dragon Slayers, let alone Dilandau himself.

"Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us….RECOVERY!" Hiero said quietly, the healing lightly pulsing into Gatti's arm. In a short minute, the arm was healed, and Gatti proved it when he moved it about, flexing it once, then twice. Hiero just let him be amazed and healed the gash on his leg, ignoring the tightening of Gatti's muscles from the pinching pain. 'If you think this hurts, wait till I heal your face….now that'll hurt….not like I'll tell you that. Surprises are so much fun.' He mused mischievously. 

He looked up softly at Gatti's amazed face, brushing back the silvery-blonde bangs away from the Slayer's face before cupping Gatti's face in his hands, chanting the spell one last time. This time Gatti nearly screamed, but Hiero clamped his mouth shut by shoving upward with his thumbs on Gatti's chin. In a few short minutes, there wasn't even a trace of scarring or even the fact that Gatti had been injured at all.

The silvery-blonde youth looked even happier than Hiero thought possible, touching his face curious with gloved, then ungloved fingers. He looked about ready to cry, laugh, and scream at the same time, but all he did was look like a child full of wonderment. 'He better not hug me or I'll break his arm again. I can't stand being touched by strangers. Knowing his name does not make us bosom buddies or some shit.' He thought crassly, turning his head towards the exit that now held Migel and Ryuon, both with a good number of fat and plucked geese in their hands and smug grins on their faces.

Hiero just returned it and Dilandau stood up, his face going back to soldier mode. Hiero could feel that Dilandau, as well as the others, were deeply curious how Hiero could heal with words and touch, but eating was more important at present. "Gut those birds you two. Gatti, Dalet, you help them. Hiero and I will get the fire ready." Dilandau announced, getting a quartette of "Yes, Lord Dilandau's" before the four Slayers quickly got to work. 

Dilandau got a very sturdy cooking house created, probably from his own training in the past for outdoor survival. Hiero had learned from his past parents on Val's world, but the ones he had built were to cook massive amounts of fish, mostly for himself and Lina. He still had a hearty appetite, but nowhere near as ravenous as it had once been on that world. 

Hiero helped him, stuffing smaller twigs under the makeshift cooking wrack of thick wet logs, so they would not burn away and ruin the food. They'd last a long time and so long as they weren't saturated terribly, they wouldn't hinder the flames destined to course about it. Dilandau's method of starting a fire was the old fashioned way, rubbing one stick against another while blowing. His garnet eyes were large and anxious, but not happy. He looked more annoyed. "Little pyro….don't get pissed off now or you'll impale you precious hands." Hiero chuckled.

Dilandau glared at him, stopping his efforts. "You have a better idea to get this fire going? My men have nearly got the birds ready….Huh?" Dilandau snapped, but Hiero just offered a sincere smile, pushing his hands away from the wood. "You can slap me if this doesn't work, I might have wasted all my energy on healing Alessa and Gatti." Hiero breathed, putting his hands right in front of the woodpile, flexing his fingers slightly.

"What….what are you….?" Dilandau was saying, but lost his voice when Hiero hands glowed with reds and oranges. "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" Hiero chanted, a fist sized fireball thrusting out of nothing and starting the fire up nicely. Dilandau's eyes shrank with delight, an impish smile slinking over his lips. "Beautiful….but how? How can you make fires and cures with just words?" Dilandau asked, his voice all dazzled as he stared intensely at the flames.

Hiero smiled back knowingly. "Magic….doesn't have to be a secret anymore. That's the only word I can use to describe it….its not the issue right now. Just help me keep it going, so we can eat and then wash all the crap on our bodies off." Hiero said lightly, getting an indifferent shrug out of a smirking Dilandau, who was more than happy to play with the fire.

~

Alessa's eyes burned a moment, her nostrils filling with the delicious scent of poultry with a hint of burning wood. She rustled quietly, then perked her ears to the sound of crackling embers. She must have been breathing it in for a good amount of time, the scent making her mouth fill to the brim with drool. She swallowed it harshly, not liking the taste at all, and then her ears heard new sounds. The rustling of fabric and the brief sounds of water being disturbed. 

She waited a moment, then heard talking. She got overly curious as the voices went on, voices she knew, Hiero's, that Dilandau guy he was chummy with, that jerk Migel, and the other Dragon Slayers murmuring small replies and questions. The splashing of water came again along with dripping and harsh movements. Hiero's icicle clinking laugh, so heartfelt and enchanting, echoed, then Dilandau's own insane laughter joined him, making her cringe, but her curiosity grew.

'One peek wouldn't hurt….my eyes feel crusty anyway. How long was I out?' she wondered, peeking her eyes open only a little, so she'd still appear to be asleep. She felt her nosebleed so much she could feel the blood lick at her ear, her eyes struggling to stay thinly opened.

Every single last Dragon Slayer had nothing on, all of them sitting up to the middle of their chests in a green and bubbling pool of sulfur smelling water. IT was several feet away, but she could see them all perfectly, mostly the three young and naked men directly across from her view, facing her, but not aware she was even staring them up and down and trying not to hyperventilate.

Hiero was sitting in between both Dilandau and Migel, though what was under the water was partially obscured, she could tell what was down there. The last time she'd seen naked males was when the girls at the orphanage shoved her into the boy's locker room after the baseball game. It had been when she had just hit thirteen, getting more than a good look at several blushing and towel snapping young men, most of them getting out of the shower stalls with only a towel on their shoulders. She'd been pelted with dirty underwear, wet towels, and numerous empty bottles of sport's creams, but it had been worth the humiliation for those few minutes she managed to keep her hands off her beet red face.

She was worried here, since every single one of these young men had swords, daggers, and one had a loaded crossbow just behind his head, Ryuon was his name. He had his back facing her, Dalet's own pretty boy brunette head to his right and Gatti to Ryuon's left. Both of them looked to have a decent build and creamy colored skin, their muscles alight with the water, rippling subtly in their arms and necks, what she could see of their necks anyhow. Guimel was sitting on the left side of the green pool and Chesta was on the right. 

Chesta had a very decent build, but looked more like a little kid in a man's body. He had such a baby face, he looked so innocent and kind, all attached the body of a well-built male. He was shorter than all the others were. He was currently looking gently at his reflection with glazed eyes. 

Guimel was just plain scrawny, like the 90-lb. weaklings that get beat up in beach movies. He was just skinny, like the nerdy boys she was used to in her class. How he got to be an elite Dragon Slayers was beyond her, but he hadn't said he was a weapons expert or a crack guymelef pilot, he was a battle analyst. In short, a nerd with a sword, he did statistics, not expert slashing and soaring. Guimel looked a bit beside himself, looking about himself nervously as if the other would beat the crap out of him at any moment.

They all looked so relaxed, but they were still naked. They were bathing, bathing a good one minute walking distance from where she was laying. 

She felt a blush creep up her cheekbones when Hiero shifted a bit, the water splashing up against her well sculpted torso. His hair was wet, the stains f the blood of Fanelia long gone. They all looked considerably cleaner. 'First he acts like a perv and thinks I'm a hooker, then he's all nice to me, treats me like a princess, next he turns out to be friends with that lunatic Dilandau….he's really strange with his mood swings, but….what a body.' She thought, then a little voice in her head told her to quit dreaming. 

Hiero was in his own little state of mind, one that was always switching back and forth like the tides, and he was royalty, a king. Why would he ever see anything in her, and she had only known him for a few days, she knew she should close her eyes and stick to reality.

Another minute of staring and she blocked out the voice. 'To hell with reality, this place is as far from reality as I am used to. What they don't know won't hurt me. I deserve a little bit of relaxing….uh….entertainment after the hell I've been going through.' She thought.

Alessa couldn't take her eyes off the naked men bathing and chatting, more so her eyes were on Hiero. The way his slender muscles moved, almost like a graceful animal, when he gave himself a stretch, sparkling jade droplets of water dripping down in small streams over every contour of his body. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach the whole time, and to make matters worse, they nearly leapt out of her chest when the Dragon Slayers started shifting about, coming a bit out of the water to readjust their sitting arrangements. She nearly hiccuped when Dalet came completely out to switch with Chesta, saying his seat was bruising him, letting Alessa see every lean inch of Dalet's backside dripping with sparkling water. Her eyes quivered a bit and she thrust her eyes on Hiero, waiting for Dalet and Chesta to finish switching.

"Dammit, you're so picky, Dalet. You whine like a damned woman." Dilandau hissed, standing up swiftly and smacking Dalet suddenly as the brunette had sat down. Dalet fell all the way in the water towards poor Chesta, who was already settled in his new spot. The sudden action of Dalet's face crashing into Chesta's legs sent him in a panic and he leapt out of the water.

Alessa bit her tongue and suddenly had the urge to look at the ceiling, so she did. 'There's only so much I can take….why do I turn from this, but not from Hiero? They don't know.' As her eyes lowered, Dalet came up sputtering, and slowly slunk back to where he had been sitting. From what she had seen of Dilandau, his body was lithe and perfectly shaped, his slender build flexing like ripping water over his pale skin. He wasn't badly endowed either down below either, then Alessa mentally slapped herself. 

'Pervert….you're worse than that arrogant creep Migel, him trying to look down my blouse every time he walked around me….oh,….but, they'll never really know….they won't, enjoy it while it lasts, girl. They don't put stuff like this up at the orphanage…..lousy penguins.' She thought, remembering how the nuns had forbidden even an R-rated movie to be rented for movie night. She let her eyes drift to innocent Chesta, stifling a blush yet against the site of his entire bare backside.

Chesta, after he looked at Dilandau's sour face, sure the danger was over, went back in the water. Hiero looked, to her dismay, to be getting a kick out of it all. 

"Heh, you know we should do this more often when all this prophecy mess is over." Hiero spouted, his double colored yes flashing with amusement. Dilandau's face matched it in the blink of an eye, looking overly pleased and arrogant about himself.

"This isn't a social event, Hiero, I don't appreciate my men acting like they are on leave when our lives and reputations are at stake. Discipline is essential to a strong soldier you know." Dilandau said casually, casting a knowing glance at Hiero.

Hiero met it with a smiling nod, then cast his eyes at the others. "I can see that, they're all in pretty good shape, all be it healthier than before. Hopefully Asgard has lots of those fat birds around. We'll need all the strength we can get….for tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Ryuon asked casually, squeezing out the wet length of his long black hair, some splashing in Gatti's and Guimel's directions. Gatti started to get out, but instead just sat on the edge of where Guimel was, washing his legs a bit. His body wasn't so bad either, resembling that a of a finely built track star, his silvery-blonde hair, hanging wetly against his calm face. He had one leg crossed over the other, so she couldn't see anything, and was deeply glad for that. Seeing Dilandau's family jewels was plenty, she didn't need to see everyone utterly naked. The guilt would be too much for her to even look them in the eye ever again. 

Gatti seemed to have the best build of all the Slayers, not too big and not too small, and not as slenderly built as Dilandau. It was athletic really, and she had no doubt in her mind that was probably part of the reason Gatti was second in command, for his strength and prowess. He reminded her of her father. He'd been a very active man, the way he carried himself so carefree, but never afraid to speak his mind. 

When he got back in the water he was beside Guimel, giving the fluffy-haired boy a rumpling on his head with a small laugh, like a big brother would. It was nice, then Gatti's eyes went to Hiero's, the smile still persistent on his lips. "Yes, what is so essential about tomorrow, does it have to do with that odd temple we found?" Gatti asked, his tone feigning curiosity, the deep boyish tone eliciting a smile on Hiero's lips.

"That temple you were all in, it's called the Temple of Wisdom. I saw it in a vision, when I first touched Chesta's hand. I saw that exact same place, the voice in my vision said its where the Angel of Wisdom will ascend to his destiny….and that angel is Chesta. I am completely positive….he must be taken there when morning comes so he can….do whatever he to do to get dubbed this angel. Like someday Dilandau, Val, and I will, and Alessa, along with two more of you." Hiero explained, his eyes growing hard suddenly.

'Me….an angel? Impossible….but, that strange man on that floating hunk of blackness said he wanted Hiero, Val and myself to be given up, maybe that's why. But how could I be an angel?' she thought.

Hiero started a bit and looked directly at her, startling her mentally for a moment, but she dismissed it. He eyed her curiously, then shook his head with a wane smile. 'No way he can see me from there, especially not my eyes. He doesn't know I'm up, don't panic. He doesn't know.' She thought, but a pang of guilt made her shut her eyes, only using her ears for the rest of the conversation.

"How do you know its two of us?" Dalet asked with distaste, wiping his face off delicately. Hiero smirked. "I know because it's more than obvious that Folken would do anything to retrieve the lot of us. The prophecy calls for seven angels, who must call upon the gods of war and death to decide Gaia's fate, but that's all I really know," Hiero said, then looked sharply at Guimel," Chesta said you had something of Sora's. Did you bring it with you in our escape?"

Alessa recalled those moments with a bit of fear infecting her soul. Hiero had dragged Dilandau along and Migel escorted her even rougher all the way to his messy room then the hanger. She'd seen ever single Slayer speed out of poorly lit and moldy smelling rooms as the tremors that were rocking the base to pieces got stronger. Ryuon grabbed a quiver full of metal quarrels** and a hand crossbow, strapping them to his back and hip as he ran along, Chesta grabbed a limp looking brown sack that smelled of pork, and Gatti had a small pouch, something with metal stuff clanging inside it. Dalet grabbed nothing but an off-white sack, with some lavender and white fabrics sticking out, probably dirty clothing. Guimel didn't bother to go in his room at all and had already left her sights before Migel could get her back in the halls. She felt like Hiero would get a bad answer because of this, but when she peeked again to see if it was true, Guimel nodded slowly after the few minutes passed.

"Ok then, I'll….do a reading on it once Alessa wakes up and gets all….cleaned up. I bet she'll welcome a hot bath after having Migel's filthy hands all over her." Hiero snickered, the Slayer in question blushing as all the other Slayers looked at him in astonishment. Migel just sniffed and turned away from them all, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiero smiled even wider, a devilish twinkle settling in his eyes. It wasn't long before the young men all started to get out of the water, Dilandau first and the other next, all but Hiero and Migel. Migel finally got out of his huff when Dilandau angrily shouted his name, the blue-eyed Slayer quickly rising out of the water and starting to get out. Hiero grabbed him by the throat without warning and put him in a headlock, standing at his full height. Alessa gulped and forced her eyes to stay on their faces as the water slinking down their perfect skin, their slender builds almost similar, but Migel had more color in his skin that the pale peachish color of Hiero's body. 

Hiero leaned his face right near Migel's ears, the blue eyes of the Dragon Slayer looking scared to death. "If you ever have another cruel or perverted thought about Alessa or dare to scare and hurt her like that again, I might repeat history, Migel….don't you tempt me to crush your throat, understood?" Hiero hissed,.

Alessa was barely able to understand how he knew what Migel had done, but she was even more baffled when she saw Hiero's eyes changing from the double colors, to red, then black. Migel had pawed her and flirted a bit aggressively, just as bad as when he had woken her up rather rudely. His body was similar to Ryuon and Dalet's, the same good abs and slender build on his legs, which were kicking up frantically. He really had a decent body, as incredibly tense it was, his convulsions and gagging, too much water splashing up for her to see anything else even if she wanted to. 

Migel never got one kiss out of her, but he was a cruel interrogator, making her feel like an abused child. Now Migel was wearing the same expression she had been, but ten times more terrified.

"Understood." Migel squeaked out. Hiero's face softened as suddenly as the attack had begun, and simply tossed Migel hard into the water with a carefree smile. Hiero turned about, his entire sleek backside in Alessa's sights, until he got out of the water and went to the fire to dry off with the other, the flames blocking her view of him.

Migel got out of the water afterwards, gasping and coughing madly before he managed to reach the rocky shore and crawl to the fire.

'How….what just happened?' she thought, but each time she tried to process it, that angered face of Hiero's popped into her mind, the malice in his voice running down her spine, making her close her eyes until she was sure they were dressed.

~

When Alessa had finally woken up, she ate the last of the food, then demanded she take a bath. Hiero was more than willing to let her take one, sicne they had all eaten and bathed before her. The downside was that she didn't trust them to keep their backs turned, so all of the young men walked out through the cavern tunnel to the point where it was far enough away to give her privacy, but close enough to the heat source so they wouldn't freeze. 

It had taken a bit of time to convince Dilandau to do this, but he felt he was lucky that Dilandau prided himself as having wonderful manners, and the small request of a female seemed trivial, but enough. After a few minutes, most of them started to doze off, all looking in the opposite direction of where the Hot Springs lay. All but Hiero himself who took this time to let his mischievous side come out and play. He whispered a small chant, making sure no one was looking at him, and cast an illusion spell upon his body, the spell of invisibility. Many a time this spell had come in handy in spying on pretty young ladies in bathhouses, a childhood pastime that became a wonderful and well worth while prank he and Val loved to play.

He had seen those icy blue depths of Alessa's eyes staring at him, at all of them, and deep down he felt rather embarrassed that the trickster himself had been beaten by a woman in a little antic he'd grown so well at. She hadn't hid it well, nor bothered to censor her thoughts. Half of them made him blush, but in the end, he was saddened he had scared her. He was merely defending her honor against Migel's grabby hands. He gathered she could do just as well as he could against the jerk, but when he heard her fearful thoughts, he felt guilty, more about scaring her than harming Migel.

He knew how frightened Migel was of strangulation, the vessel of his death, so he had employed it to teach the terrible flirt a lesson. Upon letting go, he hated himself, he felt like Allen, and that disgusted him. Allen would do something that petty and chauvinistic, but Hiero hadn't meant it to be. He was defending a close friend, wasn't he?

He had made up his mind that he'd get even so he wouldn't feel like a macho pig, but a pervert. He could deal with that, and what perverts got in their eyes was better than spouting chauvinistic crap and demeaning a strong woman. 

'She shouldn't have tried to be so sneaky….I'm the king of sneakiness, literally now. One quick look and we're even….not like I'll ever tell. Once she's all done, we can get on with this reading and get some damned sleep.' He thought, creeping quietly back towards the Hot Springs cavern.

He drank in the sight of her, what he could see anyway. She looked nervous, her eyes and head looking about, her lip slightly pouted. He could see the tops of her breasts, nicely shaped and the perfect size. His eyes went back to her face, what he deemed to be the most important part of a woman, aesthetically. Women were works of art to him, living goddesses of the most pristine beauty, so long as they had good hearts. It didn't matter how pretty a woman was or how big her chest was, if she was a pain in the ass or a crueler than sin, they were no longer women, they were monsters.

He smiled suddenly at that, even though he was the only one aware of it. 'You're a monster….you're worse than any monster ever born. You weren't even born like other boys, you were created by the magic tampering of a vain bitch you once called mother. How could Alessa ever care for me if she found out what kind of a true freak I am. Hell, I've killed more people than Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers combined. Magic is all they get out of me….hopefully I can keep everything else a secret….," he was thinking, them Alessa stood up to use a small cloth she'd taken out of her back to clean herself. 

He flitted his eyes up and down her perfectly curved and supple body a moment, his senses becoming jelly, like his legs as his hormones got worked up. He slumped a bit onto his rear, breathing hard even when he forced his eyes on her face, trying to blot out the splashing water and sighs she was making. 'Now why do I feel dirty about this….is it the same reason she felt bad about eyeing all of us? Heh, Val would be dying about now. He'd be trying to cover his horn up….' Hiero smirked, fighting a nosebleed when he angled his eyes down to see if Alessa had gotten back in the water. She hadn't, so he went back to staring at the ceiling.

Rather he would have if he hadn't heard other sounds behind him. He crept about the cavern opening and kept his invisible body pressed against the side, turning his eyes back inside the entrance slightly. He growled in his throat when he saw Dalet was sneaking through the shadows with a sleazy grin on his face.

Hiero gently pushed into the Dragon Slayer's mind, and felt sick. Dalet was being a pervert like Migel had been, only he was going to spy on Alessa too. 'One thing I can't stand is a pervert that copies off of me….the nerve of him. Only I get to get away with being a sneak, not you,' he thought humorously, then his frown became a creepy little grin,' Oh….I feel the little devil big biting my ass….Oh Dalet, do you believe in ghosts?'

Hiero walked quietly past the grinning Dalet who was watching Alessa too eagerly, licking his lips and rubbing at his thighs absentmindedly. Hiero just shook his head before hatching his little prank. "BOO!!" Hiero screamed, and grabbed Dalet after the Slayer jumped in the air out of fright, and tossed him right towards Alessa.

The moment Dalet landed on the rocky floor yelping, a foot from a shaking Alessa, she screamed at the top of her lungs, ducking her body into the water. A few seconds later, she was punching Dalet in the face. Hiero was fighting the urge to laugh until he couldn't take it any longer, falling to the floor as fresh peels of laughter came from him all over again

After the other Slayers, with Dilandau grudgingly trailing, Hiero's spell was canceled when Dilandau tripped over him. Hiero stopped laughing when his eyes met Dilandau's, who looked a bit uneasy, but he was interested in what had just happened. His red eyes were small again, showing he was entranced and wild with curiosity. "Later….Alessa's kicking Dalet's pervert ass….that would really ruin your reputation if one of your men lost to a woman, now wouldn't it?" Hiero smirked.

Dilandau swore under his breath and looked at the scene of his Slayers dragging a whimpering Dalet away from a screaming Alessa. "Hmm….he'll be training extra hard tomorrow for this….no one makes me look like a fool. Or a poor general….especially not a woman," Dilandau spouted, getting off of Hiero with a huff," But you'd better tell me or you'll regret it. I hate it when people don't tell me things, especially if they expect me to trust them. You're a true enigma, Hiero Fanel, I like you. You're strong and….remind me of myself in a way. Try not to disappoint me by keeping secrets from me."

Hiero got up with a grin and made a mock bow. "Yes, Lord Dilandau." He chuckled. He was actually surprised to see Dilandau smile back, as insane at it looked. 

"Yes….we'll get along fine. You display nearly the same amount of pride and prestige that I do. Yes….how lovely it will be to finally have….dare I say it, an equal." Dilandau chuckled, walking out of the cave with his Slayers in tow. Hiero cast a glance back at Alessa, who was still huddled in the water and angry, a vein throbbing in her forehead. Then he turned and left.

**_~_**

Another hour passed by before Alessa got out and dried off, yelling to them once she got back in her Mystic Moon clothing, as the clothes Hiero had given her to wear were still drying. Dalet was keeping his distance from her and Hiero, but would flash him dirty looks whenever Hiero chanced a glance upon the pretty boy brunette. 

Now they were all sitting in a tight circle, Dilandau and Alessa on either side of him, Migel beside Dilandau, then Guimel, Gatti, Dalet, Chesta, and Ryuon all the way back to Alessa. He'd be telling Dilandau plenty about his magic, but not now, for ow he had to use his natural gift, his visions.

He looked softly at Guimel, who looked ready to cringe, but fought it off. "Guimel, can I have what you took from Sora?" he asked pleasantly. Guimel made a noise in his throat and looked to Dilandau, who gave a stern nod. After that, Guimel reached inside his left pocket and tugged out what at first looked like a rabbit's foot charm, but it was too loose and wavy. Once Guimel lifted it towards him, he saw it was a thick lock of silvery-white hair, Sora's hair, tied up like a charm with a strap of tanned leather. 

"Ok, that's perfect. The closer it was to her, the better. Now everyone put your right hand forward and clasp each other hands as best you can. It's essential if you want to share this vision. Explaining it once I get out of it might take far too long." Hiero explained, and everyone, yet hesitantly, did so," Guimel, put your hand and the hair the over mine once I put my hand on all of theirs. Got it?"

Guimel gave a slight nod and waited, then Hiero put his hand over everyone else's. Guimel slowly lifted the hair charm and his hand over Hiero's and slapped it down.

**__**

~ The Astral Plane ~

Dilandau was aware of very little for a few moments after the light filled his senses, now he found himself suddenly floating in space, a few stars flitting past his crimson sights. He could see his Dragon Slayers doing pretty much the same, but appeared to be standing on nothing in the deep expanse of seemingly endless space. He could see a few strange planets, ones he'd probably read about in books.

It was frustrating being in such deadly silence, how he hated it being so quiet, it always made him jumpy. It was as if he expected enemies to pour out of the shadows and surprise him. Surprises were distasteful, he was too good a soldier to. No was worthy enough to do that to him, except Hiero. He was full of them, but they were welcomed, they were far more interesting and creative than amateur back attacks and ambushes. Only he had a right to surprise the fools he fought, not them. They were beneath him.

Right now he felt like screaming, it was too damned quiet. "HIERO!? Where are you, dammit?!" he screamed, thrashing about. Then a light came, a one so blue there was no way anyone could describe it, it was so light, like a robin's egg, but so calm and cool like a fresh morning sky. It was always changing, so all Dilandau did was watch as it spiraled about the galaxy. 

After it game a red light, like a streak of freshly spilled blood. Dilandau's eyes got all excited, and he reached for it, but it was gone along with the other light. It felt familiar though, the trail seemed to be affecting him in some way.

It made him feel strong, yet it was so damned familiar. He couldn't place it, but his body seemed to be responding to it. "This déjà vu crap is getting to me….I hate not knowing what's going on! HIERO!" he screamed again, his Slayers still all dazed by where they were.

Then the stars melted away and a new space scene appeared before him and his Slayers, the Mystic Moon and its moon in the distance. He looked about again and nearly screamed in surprise. They were a short ways from what looked like a giant woman in a celestial blue and green gown, her long and flowing white hair. She looked like she was curled into a fetal position, her sparkling chestnut brown eyes looking so tranquil and sweet it was making Dilandau sick.

No sooner had they all gotten a good look did she lift her head up, a frightened expression on her face. Her full mouth opened slightly, her eyes quivering dangerously. Dilandau followed her gaze to the source of her fear, the incredibly blue and crimson streams of light he'd seen before. As they got closer, Dilandau could see there were forms within them. 

They were both men, but the one within the blue light looked like an angel with long black hair, contradictory to the mythical blonde innocent angels he'd had shoved down his throat in his schooling. His eyes were shining a similar blue and he was decked in white, shimmering armor, a sword nearly as big as he was in his right hand. The one in crimson was in red armor, dark and ghastly, sort of like his own but more angular and horrifying. He had a onyx horning helmet on his head, his eyes the color of purest blood through and through. He had silver daggers in both hands, flames licking at his feet as he and wings of black fluttering in his back.

'They remind me of something….but what? Oh, of course, Escaflowne and Alseides, the armor is most similar….even the weaponry, even as crude as it is now compared to what I'm used to. But who is the woman? And why in hell is she sitting in middle of the heavens….is she a goddess?' he wondered, then the two beings passed right through the lot of them to the woman.

They both stopped before her, then whirled about to look as if they were facing Dilandau and his men. "What are they?" It was Alessa's voice, but he couldn't seem to locate her. She sounded like she was near the giant woman, but he just couldn't find her.

"I don't know….they might be gods, but I don't remember gods looking like this….they were always associated with dragons and symbols, not….whatever those are." Dilandau responded, still searching, then he felt sick suddenly. He grabbed his mouth hard to prevent himself from retching, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as the nausea persisted. He felt cold too, like he was being dipped into an icy pit. He'd felt like this once before, when Van had gone crazy and murdered all of his Slayers after Freid was burned. He didn't feel afraid, just so very cold and sick, and it wasn't going away. 

He lifted his head a bit when he heard his Slayers shouting at him, and saw a ball of gray energy spirally at them all. He couldn't see what was within it, only two lifeless, white eyes, utterly indifferent to everything. It had a gaping and shadow mouth that dripped out cruelty and malice, worse than his own when he was in battle. At least he had fun, this thing coming at them was just pure evil. It was without care, Dilandau could feel it in his bones. As it tore through them, leaving them physically unharmed, but Dilandau shivered violently. He turned a bit to see a few of his Slayers were shivering as well, Gatti, Chesta and Migel. They looked as sick and cold as he felt, struggling to usher it away. Unlike him, they looked scared to death.

Then came Alessa's screams, and Dilandau forced himself to turn around. He still couldn't see the Mystic Moon female, but he could see the two giant beings that were guarding the woman were fighting off the evil energy ball. Blood flew across the cosmos, silver screaming across their blades with electric fury.

The battle was intense, even though Dilandau still felt a little sick, he was giggling like crazy when blood flew and steel clashed and armor split. As the battle wore down, ever so slowly, Dilandau saw the giant beauty was weeping, reaching her arms out to all of the fighting beings before her. The white and red knights were bleeding badly, but still fighting, and the ball of hateful energy was dwindling, almost dying. It refused to give up and went at both of the beings again roaring with unholy agony. 

That's when the light erupted, the women threw herself in its path, the knights not seeing this in time and ran at her with their blades along with the energy ball crashing into her front. "Merge, my champions and my eternal enemy. Let my death bring you all new life….only through my children, my angels, shall you live again and save me truly. Be one with me until the time comes….be one with me forever." The woman spoke softly, her voice making the entire space they were in alive with light. Dilandau blocked his eyes, pain enveloping every pore of his body, a fleeting image of the world of Gaia fluttering through his mind.

~

Dilandau was on his back now, something wet and gold leaking on his face, right across his scar. "Cheek….so cold…." He mumbled, his eyes fluttering open gradually.

He was in a shimmering palace room, near as he could tell. He got to his feet and looked about and found he was right, but it was the oddest palace he'd ever seen. It was like he was inside an enormous and hollowed out conch shell, gold adorning the windows and doors. Everything looked to be slicked with diamonds and seashells. 'Wonder what it was like to fight whatever used to live in those things before they turned it into a home? Hmm….probably laughable, it'd be hard to take a battle between a giant shellfish and a guymelf seriously. Hmmph, pathetic….where the hell am I?' he thought, not expecting answers.

"Atlantis….the ancient home of the Draconians and their cousins, the Mystics." It was Hiero's voice, with a highly airy quality. Dilandau turned about to see the sapphire-haired king just standing there, still no shirt on and his eyes were distant.

Dilandau stayed where he was, giving the building another look. He gasped as the building lost its room, the once beautiful sunny light coming through it becoming red and desolate. 

He looked back at where Hiero had been standing, but found he wasn't there, Sora was, looking the same as she did when he had first met her. She was kneeling in prayer, a few others that looked almost like her, their hair in different styles and some were males with simple shirt hair adorned with silver circlets and bangles.

The tallest of them, and old man as best Dilandau could see. He thought he could see the wisps of a white beard swishing out on front of the guy, but he moved so slowly, Dilandau really couldn't tell. Every last one of these people looked to have no emotional capabilities except sadness. 

"Sora Fontaine of the Sacred Order of Mystics, you are the last of us to be sent to the world of Gaia to ensure the Prophecy of Seven Angels is completed. You have all the time in the universe to resurrect the powers in the chosen ones, at any cost. The Draconians nearly did it, but they were too arrogant in using their wills to control things. We nearly lost the Gods of War and Death to their feelings and pride, but we shall achieve what Mother Gaia asked when she created us. Sora Fontaine, do you understand your mission?" the old man said, his snowy gray hair shifting slightly in an unfelt breeze.

Sora looked up, and Dilandau pulled out his sword in disgust. She always looked like that, giving off that pathetic sad puppy dog eye look whenever anything was going on. When Folken was abusing his men, when his Slayers were reborn, when the women begged to be spared the agony, when the soldiers called her a whore, a demon, nothing ever phased that sickeningly sad face. He ran at her, and slashed at her image and the others, but his sword went right through them. He didn't care, if he felt they were hurting, he would feel better, but his rage only worsened. "Dead, I want you dead. You deserve to burn in hell for starting this, you witch! Why won't you die!?" he yelled, his eyes burning with madness and hate.

Sora just nodded when he slashed through her neck, then her chest, Dilandau's desires for the blood that wouldn't flow driving him harder and harder. "I will create the angels with my own hands and the tools by which they will be born. The bloodline will be perfection, innocence, evil, chastity, honesty, bravery, infinity, and bound in blood. State what I shall instill within them and it shall be done Elder." She spoke, her airy voice making him scream.

"Wisdom, Courage, Love, Truth, Light, Death, and Power….these be the powers set upon Gaia's form that will awaken those chosen by destiny to become the angels of the prophecy. It matters not how many times you try, you must succeed or Gaia will suffer forever with the gods of Death and War in her bosom and the anti-god clawing at her mind. Make haste and aid Gaia's fate, to be free in death or in life. You will be forgiven all sins in your quest. Feel nothing, only complete the mission." He said, and Sora nodded again as Dilandau tried to decapitate her a fourth time.

Then everything was gone, all became as black as pitch. Then came new scenery, a landscape soaked with blood. His eyes lit up excitedly, then dulled when he saw young, torn bodies, seven of them strewn about the rocky plains he stood in. He blinked a few times, noting how familiar they all looked.

"Lord Dilandau…." Chesta shouted, and he saw the young blonde Slayer running towards him, along with Gatti and Migel. Alessa was a ways behind them, along with Hiero, but he was walking rather slowly, as if in a terrible trance. He waited until Hiero was closer, the others staring with him at the depressing approach. Hiero stopped in the middle of where the bodies were, kneeling before one, a young man with short black hair and lifeless red eyes. 

Dilandau went to him, and looked the dead youth's body with him, and felt a startling revelation come over him. "He….he looks just like Van….he's taller and not as boorish, the hair is a little different too, but his face is a perfect match." Dilandau rasped, then saw the Alessa and the other three Slayers were near them.

Chesta let out a startled cry, pointing at a body of a young blonde boy, short like Chesta, the same eye color, though one eye was gouged out and an arm was missing, but he had Chesta's face. Gatti was kneeling by the one that truly resembled him, except the hair was slightly longer and the body was missing all its limbs. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and Dilandau could understand that. Alessa was crying, and it made his cheek tick. Crying was so weak, he couldn't stand it, even from a stupid woman. Women were fine and dandy for a kiss and some feeling up when the moment presented itself, but in such a desolate and serious battleground, it was just nose.

He whirled on her and yelled," Shut up, woman. Stop balling like a little baby." Alessa looked up at him angrily, tears still streaming down her face while she stood over the body of a young woman. Dilandau never changed his angered expression, but looked at the body with indifferent eyes. It looked almost like Alessa, same hair color and icy blue eyes, but her chest looked like it had been eaten out and her finger ripped out of their joints, the hard way by pulling them. Strips of torn flesh were floating in the red lake beneath the body like fleshy seaweed. 

"Its not you, even if it looks like you. Don't be such a wimp. We're not on your stupid Mystic Moon, so get used it, woman." He grinned slightly, then looked toward Migel. Migel looked a bit lost, toe a headless body, the head set in the corpses shredded lap. It was almost like Migel's face, but the hair was more like Dalet's, cropped back in a raggedy ponytail. The face looked scared to death, blood still oozing out of his mouth.

"Dilandau…."Hiero called, jarring Dilandau from his thoughts and making him turn," I think I found your….old self. I guess that's what these are, past lives or something."

Dilandau felt his heart lurch violently for a second, but took a deep breath and walked over to where Hiero was sitting, by the body of an armored young man, the armor littered with bloody holes and burn marks. It was lying on its front, practically swimming in a pool of blood. Hiero waited until Dilandau reach him to start to turn it over, Dilandau steeled himself and watch the action with feigned interest, then his eyes flew wide with horror when he saw the marred face of the dead youth.

He touched his own face fearfully, his index finger pricking at his scar, a small stream of sweat working its way down his pale cheek. "My face, Gods….that's my face….but how? I didn't die….what's going on?" Dilandau whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

It was him, or close to it anyhow. The young man had his face, his garnet red eyes, even his pale skin, even paler now in death, but the hair was like Allen Schezar's, all girly and pathetic. He didn't want to believe it was him either, but that dead face seemed to be taunting him, the dead garnet eyes dragging him further into this nightmare.

Then Hiero turned it back over, getting up rather quickly and drawing his dagger up. His eyes were narrowed and angry, enough for Dilandau to draw his own sword and whirl about to the unseen enemy.

He grinned with psychotic ecstasy when he saw it was Sora, virtually untouched by the blood she was walking through. She stopped a few feel away, and Dilandau wanted nothing more than to rip her apart, but she didn't come any closer, only shaking her head wistfully, showing no emotion.

"Another failure….the Fanel and Schezar failed to synchronize once again with the gods….they weren't ready. They were too greedy, to impatient, they could not unlock their powers properly….once more. Failure is not acceptable. I must wait another 1,000 years for the next children of destiny to be born….ah, but….wait…." she was saying, then touched her head, going into a trance.

She fell to her knees, looking up to the sky with a listless smile. "Ah, technology will soon grace this world, wonderful technology derived from the genius of the Mystic Moon. I must bring him here to pave the way for the next try….this time I will create them perfectly, with my magic and the brain Zaibach will think they gain. Oh, let a holy war rage, yes, it will. And then will be born the children of prophecy by my own hands and magic. Oh yes, the fallen dark dragon will be the key, oh, oh, he will be the key to the prophecy, I see it. I will succeed once the brain dies. Ah….I must make haste and prepare my song….I must guide the brain to do my will, to create my perfect angels." She said, only with dull happiness. She clasped her hands together and shot up like lightening, running off.

The light came again, and Dilandau heaved, the ground leaving his feet, leaving him falling through dead air. "HIERO!! STOP THIS!!" he screamed, slashing his sword about, desperate to catch it on something, anything to make the pain stop.

**__**

~

"**_STOP ITTTTTTT!!!!_**" Dilandau yelled, then heard someone yell next to him, it was Hiero, and he was plugging his ears.

"AHHHHH!!!! I stopped it, I stopped it! You're making me deaf. OW! Oh crap….here it comes…."Hiero griped, then grabbed his mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward it the circle of hands. Gatti caught him by the head with his leg, sticking it out swiftly to make sure Hiero didn't crack his skull open. 

Dilandau just blinked, confused, even with the odd look Gatti gave off, then his Slayer shrugged. "That was….informative." he said, sounding a bit breathless. Hiero managed to pick himself up, shaking his head slightly. "Yes, like we already know, Sora's responsible for everything, even for the past. She had Dilandau's fate altered by influencing Dornkirk secretly, changing my uncle's fate, my parents and the Schezar's….everything, it was all part of her prophecy plan. We were all toys to her…." Hiero gasped.

The other Slayers nodded, then Dilandau joined them, not bothering to suppress the rage that was welling up inside him. He smashed his hand against the ground, standing up roughly with a growl. "That bitch….she did it all. My creation in my mother, twice! Your deaths! All the….every single damn thing that happened was Sora's fault. Arghh!! I'm going to tear her limb from limb! NO! I'll roast her, then I'll tear her limb from limb, and then I'll kill her! Even better! Let me at her!" he raged, slashing his sword just barely over everyone's heads. 

Hiero caught his arm on his final slash, his look deadly serious, his eyes flashing angrily. "We'll kill her….after we make this prophecy come true. She tried to force it along and her angels got greedy. They didn't know how to use the power and ultimately failed in the goddess Gaia's wishes. If we harness those powers, the ones in the temples and in ourselves, we can save this world from Folken….then get revenge with all Sora foolishly provided with us." He said, his voice struggling for control.

Dilandau didn't know why, but he nodded. The way Hiero looked, he reminded him of himself when he was angry. It was never wise to get him angry, but that wasn't the only reason. He felt deep down that Hiero was right, and he trusted him. Dilandau had only trusted his men in the past, but he only had six of them. Hiero seemed to understand their pain more than he thought possible as well, so what harm could there be in listening. 

He lowered his sword, and grimaced when he heard a chorus of gasps. He looked sharply at his Slayers, who all sprang back the moment his eyes found them. "Quiet! Hiero….is right. The more power and strength we have, the more painful Sora and Folken will die," Dilandau said evenly, then looked at Hiero," So what do we do to achieve this?"

Hiero looked at the last person Dilandau expected anyone to look at, Chesta. "You and I will take Chesta back to that temple come first light….he is the Angel of Wisdom. He has to go it alone, we'll wait outside the temple until he's done. There's no way about it and no arguments can be made. Chesta is the first angel that must awaken. Only then can I see who is next."

Dilandau smirked, but gave off a curt nod before putting his back to Hiero and walking off towards the smoldering cooking pile. "All right then. Its settled, so there is nothing more we can do until morning. Now we sleep….I don't want any mistakes made, I won't tolerate it," he spouted, leaning against the stone wall with one arm on his hip and the other his sword before him," Dalet, since you seem to be teeming with energy tonight, you get first watch, then Guimel, Gatti, and Migel. Gatti, I want you near Lady Alessa."

Gatti nodded and helped Alessa up, but she had an insulted look on her face. Before she could open her mouth, he pointed his sword at her with his usual smirk. "Don't question me, woman, stay near Gatti. He'll prevent Dalet from getting energetic, now won't he?" Dilandau drawled out sarcastically. Gatti shot him a brief glare, but then looked at Alessa and took her hand. 

Hiero watched this with wide, child-like eyes, his eyes securely fastened on Alessa and Gatti as they went to another part of the cave. As they laid down, Dilandau cleared his throat, Hiero's head lifting towards his with gentle curiosity. "You stay by me….if we are truly the chosen Fanel and …..-gag- Schezar that need to synchronize as those fools of the past failed to do, we best stay close."

Hiero raised an eyebrow, languidly approaching Dilandau. As he reached him, Hiero sat down and looked up with his double colored eyes, a small, suggestive smile pursing on his lips. Hiero's fingers went to his scar, plucking at it almost mockingly. 

"Afraid Sora might get you in your sleep, Dilandau?" Hiero chuckled, patting one finger on the scar on the side of his nose as his grin grew.

Dilandau just scoffed, then let out one of his disturbing giggles as he sheathed his sword and easily sat down in front of Hiero. "Not in the least, Hiero. Are you, little king?" Dilandau tittered.

Hiero just raised his eyebrows and laid himself down. "No….just making conversation. Don't get your panties in a twist." 

Dilandau frowned slightly, but it didn't last. He laughed, from the heart. It felt funny, but it wasn't exactly killing him. "I don't wear panties, pretty boy, never did," Dilandau sighed, laying down beside the young king," And thanks."

Hiero looked a little puzzled at that and voiced it. "For what?"

"Saving us….by helping my mother. As much of a wimp she was….she was still my mother, "Dilandau let out, squirming," You eased her pain, and that means you eased mine, and saved our lives from the pain that would have followed if you hadn't tried to help her. If she hadn't loved you….There I said it, so don't go spreading it around or I'll spoil those good looks."

Hiero chuckled a bit, patting Dilandau on his shoulder. "I know….don't give yourself an aneurysm. I get it…." Hiero blushed.

"Didn't know that she was in love with you, huh? Well, still full of surprises, comrade, aren't you?" Dilandau breathed sleep weighing his voice down.

Hiero just shrugged, shutting his eyes gently. "It's a shock to hear….I guess she did get a lot more than I thought out of that vision. At least….she felt real love. I envy her….she was an angel." Hiero yawned.

"Yes….that she was, don't remind me. Go to sleep….Night." Dilandau huffed, shutting his own eyes as sleep finally took him, whatever Hiero's reply was, he never heard it. 'Chesta….wisdom angel….this is a lot to take in, but it feels like the right thing to do. Sides, it might be fun. Either way, folly or not, we can still blow the temples up or something. I need to fight something….Yes, fight….blood raining down. So sweet….so…sweet.' he thought, his dreams of war and crimson rain spraying across the landscape embracing him at last.

**_To Be Continued…._**

*The Hermit card here represents Hiero, Dilandau, Alessa, and the Dragon Slayers searching for answers about the prophecy and their need for the truth about why they were all to be involved in it in the first place no matter the price.

****

**Quarrels are arrows for hand crossbows and bows**.**


	10. Ch 8: Angel of Wisdom Chesta

**__**

Chapter 8

The Hierophant*

Angel of Wisdom

Chesta awoke gradually at the sound of an argument, from the voices he could tell one of them was Hiero. He sounded crass from some reason, obviously not a real morning person and the argument was about food.

"You give it up or I'll knock your prissy hair off!" Hiero screamed suddenly, fully forcing Chesta out of his slumber. As his turquoise tinted eyes opened, flashing against the natural light green of the Hot Springs cavern. He let his eyes meet with Hiero and Dalet yanking on flank of bird flesh. They both looked ready to tear each other's throats out, but Hiero was doing a better job, his free hand latched onto Dalet's hair.

Dalet was yelling and pulling, and Chesta used every ounce of self-control to keep from laughing. Lord Dilandau was watching this too, smirking, but making no move to stop it. Depending on the outcome, Chesta gathered whoever lost was going to be facing him. Either way, if Chesta dared laughed, he'd be punished first for just plain reacting.

Then Hiero saw Chesta was up, the angered look leaving his face a moment, returning his eyes sharply to Dalet's before pulling extra hard on Dalet's hair. In the time it took Dalet to open him mouth, Hiero, brought one foot out from under him and slammed it into Dalet's groin, ruining the Slayer's hold on the meat. Hiero scuttled away swiftly with his prize to settle by Alessa, sticking his tongue out at Dalet after taking a bite. Alessa looked a bit puzzled, but then went back to eating the flank she was eating.

Hiero swallowed his in seconds flat, as if he hadn't eaten in days. Then came Dalet's groaning again, who was still writhing on the ground in front of Lord Dilandau. Their leader was shaking his silvery head, his lips upturned in a pissed off sneer. The moment Dalet sat up, still holding himself with a pained look, Lord Dilandau smacked him across the cheek and sent him sprawling. Dalet stayed down, just groaning.

"Dragon Slayers don't lose….do well to remember that. He is just a king, not an elite like you. Try to act that way you weakling!" Dilandau hissed, hitting Dalet a second time.

"Hey Chesta, grab your breakfast before Hiero does. Looks like Dalet's going to have to take Ryuon hunting again. We were all hungrier than we thought." Alessa's pretty voice sounded, and Chesta turned to her to nod. Hiero was smiling again, sucking on his fingers to get all the grease from the flank off. Chesta went over to the cooking pile and took a few flanks out, what he felt was enough and ate them.

Not once did Hiero look his way or even attempt to take his food, his eyes were fastened rather hard on Dilandau. Their leader looked incredibly bored, and Chesta shivered inwardly. Bored for Lord Dilandau meant he'd lose his temper at the slightest inkling. Dalet's red cheek was proof enough he was getting close to exploding unless he did something interesting.

Chesta nearly threw up his food when Hiero spoke, clamping his hand down on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "All ready to fight for your destiny, Mujitsu Toruko** ?" Hiero piped, rather pleasantly. Chesta didn't know what it meant really, but he'd heard Hiero speaking this odd language in all the time he'd been with him. It was a very sharp, but graceful sounding language. He recalled the Mystic Moon girl, Queen Hitomi, had spoken similar words in the brief moments he'd seen her, or rather the last few days of his life. It sounded nice though, he'd have to ask its meaning.

Hiero didn't look like he meant it as an insult, but a compliment. Chesta could tell when Hiero was truly being sarcastic about who he was addressing, it was all in his eyes and mouth, much like Lord Dilandau, but his patron was almost always being crass, even when he was happy. Chesta just nodded with a shy smile.

"Gatti!" Dilandau spouted the moment Chesta stood up, the young man called standing up from where he had been," You are in charge until we return, and if anyone disobeys you in the slightest, you inform me. Guard the woman with your life as well….don't leave her alone for a moment."

Gatti nodded his silver blonde head, and leaned against the wall. Lady Alessa looked disgusted at the request, but kept quiet. Chesta felt relieved. He had to bet it was Hiero that requested she be watched, after all Dalet and Migel had done previously to the Mystic Moon female, though it was nothing too terrible. They'd been trained and brought up around men so they would be better soldiers, not a weakness of emotion within them, but with the few slave girls they had seen and Dilandau's infinite defiance towards Folken, they had their share this second life they had all been given. Girls weren't so bad, little treasures worth protecting. 

Chesta wondered if Hiero was in love with her, since the young king was always looking at her at one time or another and abusing those that tried to more or less move in on her. He was a bit envious of that, he'd never had a girl he felt that way about, they were usually dead in days due to the constant abuse of Folken's soldiers and Folken himself. He had liked a few, but they never survived Zaibach long enough for him to delve into their lips, which was the case with all of them. 

Chesta let his thoughts die when Lord Dilandau looked sharply at him, instructing him to come towards him. Hiero was standing near Dalet though with the most disturbing look on his pale face. Dalet was hunched over on hands and knees by the Hot Springs, putting the water to his bruised face and fixing his hair. Hiero cracked a smiled, shuffling his foot a bit as Dalet made a moaning sound. "My poor face….it's going to swell now." Dalet was mumbling, trying not to let anyone hear him. The hissing noise from Lord Dilandau proved to Chesta that he heard it. Lord Dilandau hated vanity in his soldiers, that they had no right to it.

As Dilandau made a move towards Dalet, Hiero looked at them, smiling in a creepy manner, then lifted his foot up and kicked Dalet in the rear. The Slayer face first into the bubbly green pool. As Dalet came up sputtering and shaking his hair out, Lord Dilandau let out one of his spine-tingling laughs, letting it fill the cavern so powerfully the place began to shake. Hiero just smiled at his accomplishment, then wagged a finger at Dalet as the Slayer threw him a dirty look.

"Ah, ah, ah. Next time don't tempt me so much, Adonisu***. You're such a miserably simple target." Hiero mock chided, then strode over casually to Chesta and Dilandau, as if nothing had happened. 

**_~ Temple of Wisdom ~_**

"So what do I have to do, once I get inside this temple, Lord Hier…I mean Hiero." Chesta said, correcting his slip of the tongue quickly. Lord Dilandau noticed, but did nothing. Hiero had a sour look on his face, but didn't move to strike Chesta either. Hiero was wearing Guimel's armor, to keep warm. He still didn't have a short of his own, and Guimel wouldn't freeze since he was safe in the Hot Springs cavern with the others. It was a temporary loan, so Hiero wouldn't be stupid again and catch cold by going out shirtless as he did when he first searched for them. 

The armor suited him fine, contrasting slightly with the sapphire-blue hair on the young king's head. Chesta almost felt like a comrade to Hiero with him like that. The young king also had a good bushel of firewood strapped to his back. He and Dilandau wouldn't be going inside the temple as Chesta was, so they had to keep warm while he was working his way through it. 

"It's a test of your greatest trait, your knowledge and wisdom. You were one of the Slayers to speak your mind to Dilandau, not as much as Gatti, but you would show great concern with the right things and wrong things." Hiero stated, and sighed a little.

Chesta cringed inwardly when he heard Lord Dilandau swear under his breath, but kept moving, the temple slowly coming into view. "It's also going to make you use your gifts over your skills."

"What does that mean?" Dilandau asked impatiently, kicking up a mound of snow in his way. "It means he has to use mind over matter, or rather his brain over his sword. No weapons are permitted in there except the one within that needs to be guided to its awakening. His wisdom that kept him alive for so long….he only died because he didn't use wisdom….he was defending you, Dilandau. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread, my mother told me that odd saying. He played the fool since he rushed into disaster, like they all did. This time he won't be a fool….hopefully." Hiero said evenly. Chesta expected to hear a slap, but nothing came. He didn't turn to see why, only kept moving towards the temple.

When they reached it, Chesta turned at last, looking warily at his patron and the Fanelian king. "Your sword please." Hiero said quietly, holding out his scarred left hand. He stared at a moment, the long and deliberate cut from the tip of the king's middle finger to just above the pale flesh of his wrist. He had to bet it had hurt to be done, but who would do that to anyone had to be cruel and sick, worse than Lord Dilandau. The faded look to the pale red scar looked like it might have happened a long time ago, perhaps in Hiero's childhood.

Chesta bit his lip a moment, giving it one last look before taking off his sword belt and placing it in Hiero's hand. When Hiero did nothing after taking it, Chesta felt it was time to go.

He turned about and entered the dark temple walking a few steps before turning back around. Hiero nodded at him to go on, backing away a little. Lord Dilandau was already walking away down the temple steps, standing tall and dignified. 

"Come on, Hiero, you're going to show me this magic stuff you do and tell me about those strange words you use while Chesta proves his worth to the gods. He _is_ one of my men, he can take perfect care of himself. Trust me, he'd better." Lord Dilandau said in a haughty manner, but it made Chesta smile and continue walking. It felt good to get a compliment from his patron, even in that tone. It meant Lord Dilandau had faith in his abilities, and if he had that, he felt better about going it alone.

~

The temple was dark for a few minutes, long after the biting cold and gray light from outside had long disappeared, but then there was a haunting blue light ahead of him. It was dull, like torchlight, yet expansive. As he neared it, he saw it was a torch alight with blue flame. He gawked at it a moment, then carefully picked it up. When nothing happened, he walked on, his turquoise eyes flitting all around cautiously. It was like walking around in the Vione, the blue flame like the gas lamps he was used to and the walls black as pitch. 

He didn't feel cold anymore, but he felt as if he'd be walking on forever until he saw a large iron door several feet away from him. He kept his pace steady and slow as he approached it, glad and fearful at the same time. He was deeply happy the place didn't just go on and on with nothing to see, but feared what lie beyond the door, or of possible traps the door might have.

As he reached it, two unseen torches came alive with blue flame, the symbol of wisdom the size of Chesta's head was illuminated on the door. He reached for it slowly, then the thing blinked, making him jump backwards.

"Angel of Wisdom, you have arrived after a 1,000 years full. Are you prepared to take on the burden's of Mother Goddess Gaia's wish?" a voice said, deep and foreboding, as the eye glowed a light lavender and blinked again. 

"Yes….I do." Chesta nodded, keeping his voice calm as he was trained to. The voice didn't come back for a minute or so, but when it did, it sounded almost mocking. "Very well, boy, then defeat me within the tombs of knowledge, my champion awaits thee, Chesta Nakai Akilion, the tenth Angel of Wisdom chosen in time. Defeat the riddles of old and defeat my champion, and you shall be dubbed with your destiny. I will open the doorway to my champion, but with one small word of advice you must figure out for yourself. Are you prepared to fight in my Labyrinth of Fate?" it asked, the eye blinking again.

"With my life." Chesta answered.

The voice chuckled a bit. "The chain is only as strong as it's weakest link." It said, then nothing more came of it, the door vanishing without a trace. Chesta blinked, tumbling the phrase over in his mind. It was an old saying he was very familiar with. Lord Dilandau had said it plenty in the past about them working together, even if Lord Dilandau preferred working alone and at his leisure.

He shrugged slightly and walked through the doorway, keeping his eyes trained upon every shadow he saw.

**_~ Meanwhile ~_**

"MujitsuToruko means turquoise innocent in what language?" Dilandau asked, trying to suppress a shiver from the spot of ground he dug out for himself, and sounding bored about it all. The snow was all over the place, it was hard to get ground anywhere in the area that wasn't frozen stiff and cold.

Hiero sighed, shivering a bit at the cold blast of air that passed them by. "In Japanese, it's a Mystic Moon language my mother taught me. Its quite elegant….really. She taught me some good words, and some she never intended," he snickered, rubbing his hands together," Some dirty words….I mean. You want hear what a few mean?"

"I want to hear what the words you plan to be using in my presence mean. The swear words….might be nice to hear in this alien language. I'm almost shocked your ingrate father allowed it to be taught to you." Dilandau scoffed.

Hiero didn't know how to respond to that fully. He knew Dilandau had reasons, all be it misguided ones, to hate his father. Hiero had never been overly fond of Van for all the coddling and over protectiveness he showed towards Hiero and his mother. Hiero found it slightly flattering, but he despised being smothered and babied, no matter the age he was stuck in. Still, he had loved his father for being his parent the same way he loved his mother. Dilandau had only truly had himself, both times he existed. The second time he had Celena as his mother, but he never got to know her as that, only as a personality that he overtook the first lifetime he'd lived. Hiero couldn't judge Dilandau, for reasons other than those. Hiero was guiltier of far worse sins against life and death than Dilandau could hope to achieve.

His thoughts drifted off as Dilandau shot him another sour look, still shivering. "First things first, Dilandau. Learning about the words and my magic won't do you any good if you turn into a frozen treat," Hiero stated, making a cleaning in the snow for himself," Best to be prepared for the long haul if Chesta gets lost or something."

Dilandau gave curt nod and looked towards the temple while Hiero took the bundle of firewood off his back and set it up in an even pile. He spoke out his chant for the fireball, which was what he always had to do. In the past, he'd only had to say the spell at least for over the span of year before just saying the word "Fireball" would suffice. He'd tried it here, but it didn't work, so he gathered he had to train his body all over again to regain that talent. It would probably be the same for the other spells he couldn't work without chants, and those he couldn't get his body to bring forth. 

Hiero cleared a wide patch for himself and Dilandau, even if the ground beneath the snow was frozen. It beat having the snow melt under them and get them all wet. Dilandau sat down on the patch once Hiero was done, eagerly staring at the fire with child-like interest. 

"Now then….swear words and other such demeaning words come after the boring ones. Adonisu means Adonis in Japanese, a word you're probably familiar with since you were called an Adonis when you were first with Zaibach." Hiero began.

"Very well aware….not that they had much right. They were just jealous, the filthy commoners. I can understand why you call Dalet that instead of me. I'd make you very sorry for saying such things towards me." Dilandau said, sounding indifferent.

"Dalet is worse with his vanity than you are. He fears his beauty flawed far worse. You know what I mean, he takes slaps far worse than the lot of your Dragon Slayers, I'd have to bet a fleck of paint on his face would send him over the edge….he just knows that you'd beat him terribly if he showed it too much."

"I am aware of that. It was one of my commands to them not to put themselves over the missions or my orders, nothing of theirs was to supersede anything I proclaimed. Dalet took a little longer than the others to realize that. I had to break him in hard, valuable time wasted because he was too in love with himself to see I don't accept such stupidity."

"You're one to talk…." Hiero started, then felt a sharp pain in his right cheek. He'd never seen Dilandau move, but the slap was starting to linger painfully on his smooth cheek. Hiero kept his head turned to the left for a few moments, then slowly turned it back towards Dilandau and shot him a dirty look. Dilandau looked angry enough to hit him again, but then Hiero smiled. It caught Dilandau by surprise, so he kept perfectly still, studying Hiero's face. "I was wondering when you'd get back in the habit. You were scaring me for a while. I was beginning to think you'd never strike me. Glad to see you're getting your strength back." Hiero chuckled, and looked back to the fire. 

He heard Dilandau make a growling sound, but ignored it. "Whatever….continue already!"

"Pushy, aren't we? Ah well….I have a nickname in mind for Gatti, but its pretty basic, Roiyaru^, which means true. And for Migel, well, let's just says it insulting and flattering at the same time. Gaki Suteki ^^." Hiero said, his tone effortlessly casual. 

"Sounds bit childish to me, but what the hell does it mean?" Dilandau asked curiously.

"Lovely brat….suits the stubborn little bastard perfectly." Hiero snickered. Dilandau frowned, but did nothing more.

"Ok, is Hiretsukan_*^ _a swear word my mother used when….eh, heh, someone called her a peasant whore, some stupid Zaibach duke that thought he was better than everyone. It means….mean bastard. Doesn't really sound like it in Japanese, not even when you explain what it means," Hiero went on, flitting his lithe fingers at the flames," She said it a couple times, mostly when I was spying on the royal dinners…..you learn tons of colorful words from the help as well as the so-called nobility. That and I learned Chikan^*^ means pervert. Some creeps have no respect for the sanctity of marriage and love."

"I know, I am and always will be a Prince of Zaibach, regardless of what Folken is doing planting his filthy civilian carcass in the seat of the emperor. It's insulting to see how the empirical dynasty of Zaibach has become so incredibly pathetic since my reign in the army." Dilandau sniffed.

"Not too modest, are we? Can't be helped really….Zaibach is down one silly little princess who had her head so far up her ass she could smell her brains. But I digress," Hiero said softly," with the words out of the way, I will gladly explain my magic to you. Unless you're bored already."

"So long as I get to fight before the day is done, I won't be bored. You still owe me a re-match." Dilandau grinned, touching his own cheek affectionately with a languid stroke.

"Oh, we are eager….not that I mind. I need to stay in shape for the battles to come, as do you. It'd be fun….but magic first. Trust me, this won't take long." Hiero smiled.

"Then hurry it up, my patience is starting to wear thin of your teasing me." Dilandau hissed out, still grinning.

"Its something I learned on my own when I was….very young. Not everyone can do it where I learned it, you have to be spiritually as well as mentally gifted t perform them right, emphasis on mental strength. You'd wind up burning or freezing yourself if you try it with half a brain. Doing it just to show off usually winds up getting things blowing up in your face. I am pretty much the only one with access to such spells. The healers of Gaia are skilled in great medical techniques, technology, and potions, but they can't heal with words, only hands. No one else can achieve this power as I can….and I can't teach you, in case you wanted me to." Hiero explained simply.

"All in the mind, eh? Something top consider, but I don't need spells and magic to fight. All I need is my mind and soul and my blade, people fight the real battles, not words. Words merely start it….the words of idiots. Makes the world go round, really, and far be it for me to stop them. The battle is the thing, death is a part of life, and I always intend to deliver it, painfully." Dilandau sighed wistfully, smiling into the fire with a cruel smirk.

"It is that, so true, battles and wars can be exhilarating, and profitable. I learned that once I gained that chance. When you fight for yourself and for survival, it's always worth it. But, will you slaughter the innocent again?" Hiero asked suddenly, unsure of why. He didn't really care what Dilandau did, so long it didn't interfere with what he did and wanted, yet, deep down, the question had to be asked, more so for himself than anyone else.

"If they get in my way, that's their problem. Civilians shouldn't be on the battlefield, they have no place among the true warriors. What, do you despise me for that? Hmm, do you think I care about stupid people that don't have the brains to steer clear of a raging battle?!" Dilandau raged out, slamming his fist against the ground.

Hiero simply shook his head, his lips becoming a thin and cold line. "Stupidity is not a sin, neither is getting lost, but to get lost and find your way to a battlefield is rather stupid. Personally, you have a slight point. Anyone stupid enough to waltz into the middle of a battle really isn't thinking on a high level. Unless they actually impede upon what you're doing, they'll either escape or die at the hands of another. It is life after all, it has teeth and claws. There is no mercy for those not endowed enough mentally to leave the battlefield and stay out of everyone's way," Hiero let out quietly, the flames reflecting across his eyes wildly," But I'd never kill some innocent person who had done nothing but simply be there. I can't stand idiots, but the people that can't help it should be left alone."

"Sounds like you know from experience? How many innocents have you killed?" Dilandau replied, a hint of teasing arrogance flitting through his voice. 

Hiero looked at him then. "Don't we have a re-match to get started. I said just magic….what ever else I do is none of your business." Hiero said calmly, standing up slowly as he drew his sword.

Dilandau smirked again, standing up himself and shaking his head in an almost a mocking manor, as if he felt he'd accomplished the impossible. 'Not far from the truth, like I want to tell anyone about all of my sins. Best to avoid telling anyone that for as long as I am able.' He thought, getting in fighting stance.

"Be that way then, I'll get it out of you sooner or later, King Hiero, but for now, let's play! HAH!" Dilandau laughed, charging at Hiero as he swiftly whipped out his blade, his garnet eyes gleaming with insane pleasure. 

**__**

~ Temple of Wisdom ~

~ The Labyrinth of Fate ~ 

Chesta walked quietly, the light blue flame of his torch the only light within the seemingly endless darkened corridors. The strange eye from the door had said it was the labyrinth of fate, and it was starting to feel like it. He had reached a few twists and turns, no symbols or much of anything to guide him through, only intuition was there for him. 

He was beginning to think he'd walk on for the rest of his life when he heard a noise. Chesta stopped a listened for it. For a few minutes, he heard nothing, then it came again, like a tick-tick-tick sound, accompanied by something rough scraping briefly on stone. It was close, perhaps several feet in front of him, but the blue torchlight could only illuminate so much so far. He merely waited, readying himself for whatever was approaching.

'The wait is the worst….this reminds me of waiting for my turn in the Zaibach training grounds, to prove my worth for the Dragon Slayers when I was 12. I didn't meet with Lord Dilandau until that day, I had to combat with him to see where I stood as a Slayer. He took so long….just to scare me, but I kept my head together. Just be patience and don't do anything stupid like Ravi….that poor kid. He was only a year older than me and he got angry at Lord Dilandau for making him way too long. Lord Dilandau, oh, why did you have to kill him? He didn't know any better….killing him solved nothing.' Chesta thought, a small trickle of sweat running from his forehead to his chin.

He didn't bother to wipe it, only went on listening quietly as the ticking sound grew closer, a soft growling vibrating along with it. Chesta breathed slowly, keeping his turquoise eyes trained upon the dark expanse before him.

Then he saw a slight grayish form start to seep out of the darkness, not being able to tell its true color with such poor lighting, but he knew that it wasn't human. At first he thought it was an inhuman crawling towards him, but the arms didn't look like those of an inhuman, more like an animal. It was disconcerting for him when he saw a head was attached to this animal body, a body on all fours, and with a thing sheen of sleek fur, bands of blue and gold about each ankle. 

As the figure got closer, he knew what it was, part of it anyway. The body was that of a mountain lion, the paws, the claws, tail, everything was there, but the head and chest was not that of a lion, but of a woman's, a very pretty one with long and an unruly ebony hair adorned with a blue circlet. Her eyes were all blue, not a hint of white or a darkened iris seemed to be held in her sockets. Her chest was bare, but had the fur as well, jutting and sharp stripes of a dark color going across them like a flower bloom.

Her face had fur on it too, much like the cat people race did, minus the stripes on her cheeks. The other difference was that she had long sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth, and she was snarling at him. There was also a chain wrapped about her neck, above and below her breasts, and about each upper portion of her legs. It looked perfectly silver and new, and had to be worth a king's ransom.

"Are you the Angel of Wisdom of the millennia, boy child?" it asked, its voice anything but feminine. It was more of a constant, rough growling.

"Yes, I am. You are the guardian." He stated, and got a nod. "Then here is your first challenge, fail and you will suffer the agony of your lameness. I shall ask you riddles of three, answer all and you shall live to see another day, and as the angel you proclaim yourself to be. If you miss but one, I shall dine upon your flesh and soul for eternity. Is that understood?" she growled out.

Chesta nodded, standing his ground bravely, but keeping his eyes gentle and calm. The thing startled him when she stood on her hind legs, and something came out from behind the darkness across her once obscured back, a small pair or grayish wings, much smaller then Hiero's, more the size of turkey's.

He paws went in front of her, her claws jutting out forcefully as she growled and sneered at him. "Twelve white ponies, on a red hill, always moving, but standing still. What are we?" she said.

Chesta smiled a slightly. He'd been good with riddles as a child. His mother and him always played riddle games to pass the time. They hadn't been well off all the time, and it was one way to make him forget how cold or hungry he felt, and it was one of the few tranquil moments he spent with his mother until his father came home, drunk. This riddle was fairly simple, thought death wasn't the punishment for getting things wrong, getting tickled was. His mother could always make him very happy and laugh, unlike his father who cut his mother's life short.

"Teeth. The answer is teeth." Chesta said loudly, but politely.

The creature sneered and got back on all fours. She turned, then started to plod away slowly. "You have passed the first, but they won't always be so simple, boy child. Follow me to the next test, a test of your mind and endurance." She said, growling when she was done. She went on doing that as she walked off, Chesta keeping behind her as closely as he could manage.

~

Nearly an hour had passed before the guardian beast took Chesta to a large room. It was even darker than the halls had been, making him wonder just how deep down this temple went. It hadn't looked like a large place from the outside in Chesta's opinion, but then again, looks were deceiving.

He watched the creature walk out into the endless darkness of the room, walking in a perfectly straight line all the way. She stopped suddenly after going across for a few minutes, then turned about. "The test of sight and mind, boy child, you must find what you can't see to answer my next riddle. Only the light of day can help you, but there is none here. Walk the path of guardian and you will be triumphant." She let out, snarling a bit.

Chesta thought a moment, and shrugged, taking a step into the room. His foot met with nothing and he flailed wildly as he began to teeter. He surely would have fallen into whatever lay below if he hadn't grabbed onto the wall behind him, digging his gloved finger painfully into the stone surface. He felt the skin on his fingertips and the cloth of his gloves bruise and gets scraped up a bit, but it was better than falling to his death.

He steadied himself, and looked up fearfully at the guardian. She had a gruesome toothy grin on her face. The whole thing amused her. Chesta felt appalled, but pushed it away swiftly. He had to do this, he was a Dragon Slayer, he had to do it, he couldn't fail Lord Dilandau again. 'Mind over matter….Hiero said Mind of matter….and I have to follow in the steps of the guardian….her steps are side by side, not down the middle like someone would walk on a plank or beam….'he thought, understanding dawning on his innocent features.

Chesta held the torch out and started to tap at the expanse where the floor should have been, and for a few moments, hit dead air. As he brought the torch off to his right, it bumped against some, a bit of the amber ash of the burning wood flicking away. It landed and shattered across what he'd been searching for, a stone walkway, only as thick as the paws of the guardian had been. He reached his hand quickly beside it and found the other stone walkway at least two feet or so beside it. 

"Walk in the path of the guardian….walk in your literal footsteps….I get it." He said to himself, standing up and slowly planting his feet on the left most walkway, keeping his torch as low as he could without inviting the flames to burn his throbbing fingers.

He walked across that beam as he had originally planned to walk in the first place, trying to balance himself as he walked in a perfectly straight line towards the sneering guardian. When he reached her, she was standing on her hind legs again, in the same position she had been in asking the first riddle. 'Get this one wrong and she'll knocked you off your perch. Be calm and think….do not panic at all….don't let this horrible beast see you sweat.' He thought, grimacing when she gave off that toothy grin again, drooling this time.

"Give it food and it will live, give it water and it will die. What is it?" she asked, her voice booming throughout the darkened place so terribly, the vibrations nearly made Chesta lose his footing. 'I feel better knowing I can't see how far down this goes. Makes it easier if I accidentally look down.' He thought, then began to consider the riddle.

It was different, a riddle that had a simple meaning. His mother had performed many with him, and they were all he really had left of the poor and frail woman when she died. They were his solace when his step-mother, a duchess his father had been cheating on with while he and his mother starved and suffered, would try and teach him manners. 

He was happy he'd never ever see her again. Dragon Slayers gave up their whole family and lives of the past once they joined, making it impossible to threaten one of have weakness. It had been the hardest thing for him to do, but he was happy he had done it the right way. He would never go back to being their little toy, their scapegoat. At least he had respect as a Dragon Slayer, despite the fact that Lord Dilandau hit him and the others. He was one of the elite, he only had to take orders from Lord Dilandau, and his patron trusted him, even if he'd never admit to it. It was better than being locked up in the closet or out of the house for eating his food the wrong way or for correcting nobles when they said the wrong things. He had only been trying to help, but they took it as insult. He could take slaps for doing that, but not being expelled from the house in the freezing rain or locked in the dark, not that.

He smiled a moment, the recalled what was at stake, his life. 'Feed it, it grows….water it, and it dies….I best hurry. If this monster is impatient, she might just knock me into the abyss just for taking too long. Oh, Lord Dilandau will be most displeased. I don't how long that fire will last up there once they get it started….fire? Wait….that's it….water kills a fire, feeding it wood gives it live….' He thought, then grinned brightly at the guardian.

"Fire is the answer!" he beamed. The creature went back on all fours, scowling and slunk into the darkness behind it. "Two riddles solve, but the final will spell your fate, boy child." She hissed out.

Chesta simply followed, breathing a small sigh of relief as he finally met with a full and sturdy floor.

~ 

The she-creature stopped again after another half hour had passed them by, in a small room lit with three blue flame torches, and a door was in front of them. It looked exactly like the one he'd first been spoken to when he had entered the temple, the huge eye upon the stone door staring him down without mercy.

He gasped when the creature turned around and got back on her hind legs, rivulet of crimson drool cascading from her mouth and sharp fangs. She looked enraged, the blood seeping from her lips, bitten through by her own fangs. The thing obviously didn't want him getting through, perhaps because he was a Dragon Slayer or because he was a reborn Chesta, one that got a second chance it didn't deserve.

"I am something, I am nothing. I am short. I am tall. When you fall at your sport, I stumble and fall. I have never been seen yet beneath a new moon. I thrive in the evening but vanish at noon. I am lighter than air, I weigh less than a breath. Darkness destroys me and light is my death. What am I or die." She spoke in a supreme manner, grinding her teeth as she waited for the answer.

He smiled politely as he was always used to doing, out of courtesy despite how people were around him. He didn't find it weak, it meant he was fine with it and could take it like a man. He'd take it and get right back up, its all he knew how to do, to never show his tears, to listen, to understand, and most importantly, not to give into it or he would be truly weak.

He contemplated the answer, rolling the words around in his mind, coming up with an answer rather quickly, but he dragged it out. The guardian couldn't touch him once he got this right and he could do this destiny thing Hiero had spoken of. His turquoise eyes lowered a moment, pretending to be deep in thought as he repeated the rather beautiful and poetic riddle the creature had spouted in his mind. Then he raised them, innocence and gentleness permeating from their endless depths. 

"A shadow is the answer. It does what its owner does, light and absolute darkness prevent shadows from being seen, they lack weight, they are nothing, but have a name that makes them something. I have beaten you, guardian. Let me pass." He said gently, pointing the torch at the creature's suddenly emotionless face.

Then she smiled, one so grotesque and of unholy smugness, he took a step back. "Yes, you have answered the riddles three, now, boy child, you shall face me!!" she roared and charged at him. Chesta had a few seconds to process what had been said, but all he saw was the creature lunging at him with her drooling and gaping jaws.

He dove forward and rolled under her body, briefly delighting in the sound of her smacking into the dark stone floor. He got up quickly to see her raised paw aimed for his head and jerked his body to the side to avoid it. He yelped as he felt the claws rake against the tender flesh of the back of his neck, turning about swiftly to see the next attack. 

His eyes nestled on her right side, what was facing him, the silver chain glistening in the dull blue light. As he looked harder, he saw one part wasn't glistening, it was dark and coppery colored, like rust. 'What did the eye on the door say about chains….strength. Oh gods!!' he was thinking, until the thing whirled on his and lunged for him again. 

He sidestepped the she-creature and grabbed onto one of her rugged wings, the torch burning the top part. The creature wailed and swiveled her head about to bite him, at worst to rip his arm off, but Chesta moved backwards and flipped himself onto her back. He tried to hold onto both wings and keep his legs latched around her bucking torso while avoiding being ripped apart by her screaming mouth.

She nearly got her fangs on his hands and one of his legs, but he'd yank them away, but teetered perilously each time. he couldn't maintain his balance forever. He'd already dropped the torch and Hiero had his sword. 'Lord Hiero….he said mind over matter, and the door gave me that clue….it was….I remember now, the chain is only as strong as its weakest link. This chain, this rusty link is what I must break….but then what? Argh, the door said it was advice to achieve my destiny. Don't debate, be brave and do it!' he mentally screamed, then screamed aloud as the hind leg claws of the creature raked across the backs of his calves.

Chesta hunched over, letting go of the flapping wings swiftly and grabbing the rusted chain link with all his might and pulled. No sooner did he do that, the link crumbled in his grasp, the creature making one final and powerful buck that sent Chesta flying into the wall. He groaned slightly, trying to pick himself up quickly to avoid the next attack, but nothing came, only a slight cracking noise.

As his pained eyes went back to the creature, he saw she was just standing there, staring at him like a statue. The chain was on the floor, melting slowly into the cracks beneath her. He mouth was opened, her hair the same, but it seemed stiffer. His eyes went wide when he saw a crack go down her face, the left side of her face slipping off and shattering loudly upon the ground. 

More cracks began to erupt all over her grayish form, loud and grinding as if something were trying to break out from within. Her hair started to crumble off, her ears becoming dust, her tail cracking off along with her once supple chest breaking off a piece at a time. Finally, as all the extensions of her beastly body crumbled, the body collapsed into a pile of dust, slowly blowing away to where they ad first entered, never to be seen by Chesta's eyes again.

He waited a moment, then a new noise made him jump. He looked swiftly to the source and found the door with the eye was pushing off to the left all, a light spray of dust trickling around it. When it was done, Chesta quietly and slowly crept towards it, leaning part of head past the opening.

There was a simple altar there, stone and with the symbol of wisdom upon it. There was also a larger one high above it, shining down a strange golden light through the large hole within the eye itself. 

The longer he stared, the more entranced he became. "_Destiny_…._place your naked hands upon the sacred altar of Gaia's youngest child, Wisdom. You have proven you are truly Wisdom reborn._" The voice from the first door spoke suddenly, filling the room.

Chesta moved towards the altar, pulling his gloves off gently and tucking them into his belt. He reached it slowly, then looked up at the light shining down upon it. "Wisdom….here goes everything, I guess." He sighed, and placed his bare hands upon the shimmering stone altar.

**_~ Outside ~_**

Hiero spat out some blood, but was able to dodge Dilandau's next attack. They kept disarming each other with every mortal sword battle they had, which had been plenty to bore even Dilandau. Now they were using their fists. It had been a while since Hiero had fought bare knuckle, and it was pretty exhilerating. At least getting punched and kicked and tackled wasn't fatal as being stabbed was. The last thing he needed to explain was his immortality.

Hiero had a bloody lip his steps wavering from both the cold and the injuries he had taken, but he was not giving up. Talking got boring after a while, as did draws, so kicking the crap out of each other was a way to keep their body temperature up, to keep them awake, and lively. He had to admit Dilandau was a stone cold fighter, willing to continue on as long as blood flowed and the battle went on. 

Hiero was healing better than Dilandau was, so he was taking more hits than he was giving out, so the bruises and blood wouldn't vanish in front of Dilandau. He was too cold for any further problems. Chesta had been within the temple for hours now, not a single sound erupting from the place. 

It wasn't all that bad, he had been itching to stretch his legs for something other than kicking Dalet in the water or from sleep. Actually fighting with someone he admired was a good way to exercise, as well as a way to better hone his skills. He never really fought Zaibach soldier face to face. The only ones he fought were when their backs were turned, but they didn't deserve an honorable fight. They had stabbed him in the back and tried to rape Alessa, they got what was coming to them.

Hiero flipped backwards over the dying fire, and Dilandau came rushing around with his fists bared, but Hiero was faster and came right at him and kicked him square in the chest, sending Dilandau stumbling backwards. At any other time, Hiero would have taken a breather, but they had been brawling with each other for an hour now and he wanted it over before he passed out from exhaustion. Hiero ran at Dilandau and rammed into his chest, bruising his face slightly on the armor. 

The action would have taken all of five seconds, but Hiero found himself flipped hard no his back in the snow, the cold waking his sense up for a few seconds, but only a few. Dilandau had grabbed him by the arms in the desperate and painful act and pinned him tightly to the ground. He was trying to grin, but Dilandau looked too out of breath to make it last. He managed a small smirked, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds before speaking, his garnet eyes dull with exhaustion. 

"I win….this time. You….gasp….put up a decent fight, better than most of my Slayers. You didn't hold back….no fear. I like that, on top of the fact you're a lot stronger than you look."

"Same to you. Now….since you won, would you mind doing me a little favor?" Hiero rasped out, biting his bloody lip.

Dilandau tilted his head to the side and nodded. "Sure….what is it?"

"Would you mind moving your knee, you're crushing my balls to death. Ugh…." Hiero let out, the strain apparent in his eyes. Dilandau just let out a breathy laugh and got off of Hiero. 

Hiero propped himself up on his elbows, then started to pick himself up when the ground began to shake. He turned his head unconsciously towards the temple, his double-colored eyes lighting up with surprise. Golden light was ripping out of every pore of the place. Hiero put his arm across his eyes, slipping back upon the snow. When the rumbling stopped, Hiero tentitavly lowered his arm and pulled himself off the ground, brushing the snow stuck to his loaned armor gently.

The pillar of golden light was in the temple's place, growing thinner each second that passed by. Hiero saw someone was inside it, someone with wings. He waited until the light was gone, and gasped in both pleasure and shock when he saw it was Chesta standing there with radiant wings the same color as his hair. He was facing them, his wings outspread glimmering with golden radiance of purest sunlight, little streaks of turquoise tipping off each heavenly feather. Chesta was smiling, looking about ready to let the tears flow, but he didn't shed one. He just went on smiling, his turquoise eyes alight with happiness. What caught his eyes mostly on his face was the purple symbol on Chesta's forehead, the symbol of wisdom, the all seeing eye.

"I'm an angel, Lord Hiero. Lord Dilandau! I have wings like Lord Hiero!" Chesta let out softly, his wings fluttering slightly in the cold air as he ran to them.

Hiero waited until Chesta reached him to look at the symbol again, smiling to see Chesta so happy, but deep down he wasn't happy Chesta couldn't stop calling him Lord Hiero. 'Must have been borne into him….to each his own I guess, who am I to judge, really?' he thought, placing his fingers on the symbol, it glowed slightly.

Chesta looked at him curiously, his wide and innocent eyes making Hiero look at him directly. "You have the wisdom symbol on your head," Hiero said bluntly, then looked at Chesta's wings and frowned slightly," And there is some bruising on your wings, Mujitsu Toruko."

"The wings burst through my armor when the….whatever it was, awakened me as an angel. It told me lots of things when the light touched me and did all this. I understand so many things I never even knew about…..but it won't work fully….until the prophecy is fulfilled. And thank you for the nickname, Turquoise Innocent is very nice sounding in both languages." The Dragon Slayer smiled.

Dilandau made huffing noise from far behind them. "But we bets get back, we must see which angel is next so we can do the prophecy before Folken finds out where we are. Lord Dilandau and you must be very cold waiting so long for me….but….can you help me with something first?" Chesta breathed out with a shiver.

"Name it." Hiero said.

Chesta made a gesture at his frost covered wings. "How do I retract them?" Hiero wanted to laugh, he never in all his life thought anyone would ask him that, but the look in Chesta's eyes reminded him of how his own had looked the first day he sprouted wings. He saw the fear and shame behind the tranquil eyes, and the wonder of the new experience.

"Its perfectly simple. Just think them away. I'll fix your armor up too….so you won't get anymore bruises." Hiero offered, and Chesta nodded with a small smile. The Dragon Slayer held his breath, gritting his teeth a bit, then the wings disintegrated into a golden flurry. The feathers that remained dancing in the air like golden fairies before getting carried away in the chilled wind. The symbol faded off Chesta's creamy brow, snowflakes lightly clinging to his golden blonde hair.

"Thank you, Lord Hiero…..Oh!" Chesta began, then yelped when a snowball hit him in the face. 

"I'm freezing over here, you two, and you will be too if we don't get moving. Clouds are blotting out the sun and the wind is picking up. If we stay out here much longer, our fate will be as frozen statues no one gets to see. I will not die pathetically or at all this day!" Dilandau shouted, throwing a snowball the side of his hand up and down impatiently, his tell-tale smirk plastered in his face. His teeth were chattering, Hiero could hear it from where was it was so bad, but Dilandau managed to remain static in his expression, trying to ignore the cold.

Hiero smiled, leaning down to scoop up a good about of snow, rolling it into a ball gently. Chesta looked worried, still with a wet red mark on his face from the snowball. Hiero just grinned mischievously before turning around. 

"Sure….but we're doing it my way. You may have won that battle, but the war is far from over, Dilandau. Let's see who gets back to the cave first!" Hiero cheered, and tossed the snowball right at Dilandau. He looked stunned, and almost amused, but dodged the ball easily. The first one anyway. No sooner had Hiero thrown the first one, he quickly scooped up and created another one and threw it at Dilandau's ducked head. 

Dilandau let out an enraged growl, but Hiero had already shot past him, throwing his snowball a Hiero's back. It connected, but Hiero kept going. Chesta went after him and then Dilandau followed, yelling for Hiero to come back and face him like a man.

Hiero just smirked at all the threats, as if they really meant anything to something like him. Dilandau could beat him to his wicked little heart's content, he wouldn't complain, he'd earned it after all. He'd have such fun pushing Dilandau buttons now that the guy was finally back in a strong fighting mood. It was better that way, perhaps if Dilandau grew used to being angry with Hiero's obvious rebellious and insolent nature, it would easier for Dilandau to face his test.

'One can only hope, or I'll have to make him….do what my dream said. Sacrifice one of us for others. I'll kill his fear of death one way or another….even if it costs me mine.' He thought, sighing slightly as another snowball barrage slammed across his head and armor.

**__**

*The Hierophant card represents Chesta completely and his inner wisdom in handling himself and looking out for Lord Dilandau's constant and sudden dangerous impulses.

**** Mujitsu** **Toruko** means Turquoise Innocent in Japanese, mostly based off the blending color of Chesta's eyes and his face.

*****Adonisu **means Adonis in Japanese, which stand for a vain person, Dalet. 

^ **Roiyaru** means True in Japanese, which represents Gatti's demeanor.

^^ **Gaki** **Suteki **means in Lovely Brat Japanese, Hiero's teasing impression of Migel.

*^ **Hiretsukan** means mean bastard in Japanese.

^*^ **Chikan!** means pervert in Japanese.


	11. Ch 9: Law Ever So Faithful Gatti

**__**

Chapter 9

Justice*

Law Ever So Faithful

Alessa awoke to find Hiero playing with his cards by the previous night's fire, his face looking haunted. His pendant was dangling from his right hand, being held out while he flipped cards over with his left. Hiero just looked like he was concentrating too hard, and it was bothering him. 

Sitting on either side of him were Gatti and Migel, the latter with his arms over his chest and scowling, but his eyes were sleepy. Both of them looked like they had been shaken awake, their hair all rumpled and messy and only their lavender vests and black leather pants being on. Hiero had one on to, but it was terribly wrinkled. She recalled it was Dalet's, one the numerous spares that he'd grabbed in their escape days ago. Dalet had at first refused, since Hiero had done nothing but bother and humiliate him. They had nearly drawn swords one each other until Dilandau stepped in and hit Dalet for being greedy and childish. Hiero took that time to snatch and put on one of the shirts, then Dalet and him brawled for a few minutes until Dalet was pinned to the ground.

Dilandau hit him again for losing once more to Hiero, and forced him to train outside as punishment. Dalet had come back in covered in frost and shivering, but otherwise all right. He looked very humbled, but not enough to keep from glaring at a snickering Hiero. She just didn't understand Hiero sometimes, he always seemed to be plotting something, then was a perfect angel the next.

He was a perfect gentleman to her, Chesta, Gatti, and Guimel, treating Migel and Dalet as if they'd sinned against him personally, and he was a pretty average rendition of a fellow soldier and comrade with Ryuon and Dilandau. She'd been shocked to see Dilandau hit Hiero when Hiero made a comment about his Dragon Slayers lack of motivation other than material objects, but he took it like he enjoyed it. That was a little scary, but perhaps he had a reason. Hiero had said he'd never had a whole lot of people around him other than older people, perhaps he was willing to take a bit of punishment to attain new friendships. 'Hmmph, who'd want to be the friend of an albino psychopath? Hiero has some odd tastes….I wonder why he's the way he is. It can't be because he was in the palace most of his life alone, he'd be more withdrawn, wouldn't he?' she thought.

Alessa went on watching them, Hiero picking up his final card. She couldn't see the other ones, the hazy green light of the cavern obscuring the images, but Hiero spoke out what the card was softly, but enough for her to hear it. "Justice….the card of truth and law, the Angel of Truth is next. Now to find out which one of you is that angel I take outside today." Hiero said gently, looking past Gatti and Migel a moment to the left and right. She followed his gaze to the others, all of whom were still asleep. Dilandau was laying where he had been the past two nights, alone and for once looking perfectly at peace. She had to bet it was very rare for the lunatic youth in both his lives. 

A good ways from his sleeping form was Chesta, the only Slayer she had been able to befriend to some degree aside from Gatti. They were both pleasant young men, nice and honest, but Chesta looked like an innocent little kid in a teenager's body. His eyes just made her think of puppies and kittens, purely cute and placid. Chesta had been talking a mile a minute yesterday about his temple quest, about the creature he'd fought, which sounded like a sphinx to her. Maybe she wasn't fond of history class, but she knew that description well. It had only been pounded into the class every damn year. 

He even explained all the funny words that Hiero had spoken, ruffling feathers, but Hiero looked proud of him and himself. Migel took his nickname rather poorly, but Dilandau casually promised to beat him senseless if he picked a fight over a name. Chesta had been more tired than he wanted to admit, and thusly fell asleep after supper, not bothering to tell anyone why there were two long holes on the back of his armor. She'd ask him today, once Hiero left.

She looked back at Hiero to see he had both Migel and Gatti touching their bare hands over his. His hand was holding out his pretty pendant, which swung gently back and forth on its own. "Concentrate on the past, the symbols of one your mother's stomachs, on your feelings, the pendant will choose from that. Concentrate as hard as you can….nothing else exists but you." Hiero said, his voice airy and light.

Gatti's closed lids were twitching, but Migel looked perfectly pissed even with his eyes closed, the sneer still on his lips. Hiero's breathing was speeding up, then the pendant started to spin perilously, glowing bright pink. The way they were sitting there like statues seemed almost endless, until the pendant flashed a blinding pink, making Alessa look away.

After a few minutes, she looked back and saw, as much as she couldn't believe it, Hiero's pendant was angled in mid-air, pointing at Gatti. Gatti's stormy blue eyes were quite stunned, his mouth opened slightly. Migel was still scowling, looking terribly unsatisfied, and almost jealous.

"You're next Gatti, time for us to get to the Temple of Truth. I'll douse us in the right direction, so don't bother asking." Hiero spouted softly, getting a nod from Gatti as the youth stood. As he went off to get his armor, Hiero finally looked at Alessa with an almost nervous smile. 

"Hi…." He said, standing up himself. She nodded and gave off a slight wave, but then all she could do was stare up at him as he stood before her. "Hi yourself. So you're leaving again." She stated, and he tilted his head to the side a bit, shutting his eyes gently before fully looking at her again. His short sapphire hair glimmered almost turquoise in the cave light, his eyes like a raging ocean. "Yes, I suggest you stay near Chesta or Dilandau today….Sorry, but I don't trust Migel and Dalet around you." he said.

Her brow furrowed at him, and he seemed to grimace at it. She stood and looked him dead in the face with a full scowl. "I'm not a wimpy little maiden that needs constant protection. I can take care of myself, your majesty." She scoffed.

To her great surprise, he smiled, then walk off saying," Ok then, if you say so. All you had to do was tell me. Have a nice day with the Dragon Slayers. We'll be gone all day." 

Hiero left the cavern at an even pace, leaving her dumbfounded, only breaking out of it as Gatti ran out after him with firewood and ration packs strapped to his armored back. "That was sure fast….normally people argue about a hissy fit. Oh well, makes things easier for me to adapt to this world on my own. Depending on people is a joke, they always leave you anyway….some time or another. They always leave." She mumbled, laying back down, but keeping her eyes on Migel, who had done the same, but had a lewd expression on his face.

"Try anything and you'll be eating my foot in several placed." She spat. He didn't look alarmed, but turned over so his back was facing her. 'Creep….,' She thought," He might be destined to be an angel….but he's still a perverted creep. I don't care how long its been since they've been with girls….he has no right to treat me like a toy.'

**_~ Scarabus Mountain Range ~_**

As they flew across the frozen terrain of Asgard, towards the almost black crystalline mountains, Gatti grew bored easily with it. He preferred colorful places like Asturia and Fanelia, they had always been worth looking at, before they became red and black. He couldn't feel guilty about following orders, he wasn't supposed to. It had been the Dragon Slayers that had burned Fanelia and Freid to the ground and Lord Dilandau nearly destroyed Asturia, but it was all by orders. Yet, deep down he felt slight pangs of guilt, along with the painful crushing death King Van had sentenced him to. 

'Maybe I deserved it, we didn't stop Lord Dilandau….from burning those places to nothingness, Fanelia wasn't meant to be burned but we were too afraid of Lord Dilandau's response to speak against it. At least Chesta and I tried to make him calm down, to tell him things were wrong….but we only got slapped for it. I hate being struck….I'm not a child.' He thought, feeling dizzy as Hiero too him higher in the sun, yet cold sky.

Gatti had nearly lost his breath when Hiero revealed his wings to him, the pristine and white majesty of the great Draconian plumes. The looked to stretch out forever, unhindered by the snow and wind. A few moments later Hiero picked Gatti up and took to the sky towards the mountains. He'd never imagined hoe exhilarating flying so free, even better than his past guymelef, could be until that moment.

Hiero had closed his eyes a few times during flight, scaring Gatti to death when they neared the ground or a tree, but Hiero would swerve and miss them by mere inches. Gatti scowled at him and tried to tell him to stop it, but Hiero didn't seem to hear him, his eyes dead set on the mountains the entire flight there.

Now they were over the mountain range and spiraling down into the warm mists between them. It was almost like the ravine area he and the other had holed up in after escaping Zaibach's floating castle of Eden.

The wind rushed through his silvery-blonde hair, his blue eyes wide with excitement and fright at the same time. He had to smile, he couldn't help it, it had been a long time since he'd done anything interesting other than go out and hunt for food, before his guymelef got something caught in its inner workings and stopped working. They had no supplies or tools to fix their guymelefs, so it was a waste of time to try. 

"We're here." Hiero shouted, the roaring wind about their bodies making Gatti half-deaf. He just nodded at the teenage king, then followed his doubled colored gaze. Hiero was right, though the temple was much larger than Chesta's had been, and was in much better condition. It looked to be made of pure gold, at least from this height he thought. For all he knew it could be just from golden-looking stone or metal, not the real thing. 

As they got closer, he could see a large symbol carved above the even larger door with the same symbol. It looked like a backwards 'Z' tilted on its bottom end at an angle, like it had been meant to look like a diamond at first, but the left line on the top and the right on the bottom were kept off. It was familiar enough to him, not only from books and ancients tests he'd been made to read to excel as one of Lord Dilandau Dragon Slayers. Being all brawn and no brains would destroy him and he didn't need that. He already respected their leader enough, which was why he was only slapped and never beaten. He didn't need to be called an idiot on top of being slapped.

It was the ancient symbol of truth, a Draconian symbol, like the symbol of Wisdom. After all, most of the ancient texts were from Atlantis, discarded and buried all over Gaia, preserved only by the families that held ancient guymelef's, or had enough gidaru** to throw around and buy it from thieves. 'My symbol….if I survive. Hey, if little Chesta can survive a she-demon, I can sure as hell survive. All I have to be is just ….heh….true. I wonder what will happen when I become an angel…..I wish Chesta had said something other than he got lots of wisdom. What does the power of truth give you?' he wonder, then felt his body jerk.

They had landed right by the doorway, Hiero already lowering Gatti onto his feet. "Ok, you just go in there and I'll stay out here and wait. You have to go it alone….same as Chesta." Hiero told him, pulling the rations and wood off of Gatti's back and set it all on the ground.

Gatti nodded and made his way to the door, but stopped a moment. He looked up at the symbol and brushed his gloved fingers across it. "_Gatti Derron Maateo, 10th angel of destiny, the Angel of Truth you seek to awaken within. Do you accept life and death within the truth as your test?_" a low male voice asked, sounding like it was all around him. He remained still and diligent, as if standing at attention. "I will. Challenge me. I can do this very well on my own if you doubt me." Gatti said, saying it more to be brave.

The voice was silent, then started laughing. "_Who said it would only be your life on the line?_" it giggled. Gatti didn't understand until he heard a shout mixed with stone sliding against stone. He whirled about to see Hiero clinging to the stone floor, the rest of him hanging over a hole that had appeared. Gatti moved to save him, but a reptilian claw shot up, almost metallic green and bony amidst the scales on the sunken skin, and grabbed Hiero by the face. As Gatti reached for him, Hiero had vanished, his hand snatched down by another reptilian claw into the deep darkness.   
"HIERO!!" he shouted, full ready to leap down the hole and save the young man, but the hole was closing already, too fast for Gatti to even consider fitting through. He fell to his knees and started to beat upon the stone ground, yelling Hiero's name and a string of Gaian curses he would not dare speak in public. After several minutes of this, bruising his fingers terribly and scraping his knuckles, he just kept himself there on all fours, gasping and groaning in frustration.

"_Are you quite done, Angel of Truth? Your friend's life is growing more endangered the longer you whine there like a cowardly child. Enter the temple, speak the truth, and your friend and you shall come out alive._" The voice piped up, almost amused.

Gatti got up gradually, his eyes stormy and alive with hatred. "I will, now open up. I will not fail anyone ever again. Do you hear me?" Gatti spat angrily.

"_Perfectly, but here is one bit advice for the guardian your friend is getting aquatinted with. Only the light of day can win it._" It chuckled, then the door faded away into nothingness.

Gatti wasted no time in rushing through it, knowing he'd never forgive himself if anything happened you the young king. It wasn't so bad imaging how Lord Dilandau would take it, though his patron would never forgive him, but it was worse if Gatti couldn't forgive himself. Hiero was a good guy, a friend almost, always listening to their old war stories and such, except Dalet and Migel's. More so on Migel, since Gatti had seen Hiero and Dalet talking about girls. It was odd not to see Dalet scowling at Hiero, but the conversation had been more important obviously. 

Gatti pushed himself harder, running faster and faster through the dimly lit hallways, shouting out the Fanelian king's name, praying he was all right.

**__**

~ Hot Springs Cavern ~

Alessa was watching her sneakers move from side to side, she had been doing so for the past half-hour. The others were all up, but Dalet was outside with Migel training, Dilandau was sharpening and cleaning his sword after training this morning. They'd all woken up a few hours after Hiero and Gatti had left, and Dilandau was the only one who was peeved about it, supremely. She steered clear of him and kept to her corner while he kept to his, those deadly garnet eyes never once lifting.

Guimel and Chesta had gone out for more firewood, but returned swiftly with their arms full. To see them doing that, she felt like those TV families do when they go camping. Both of them had such terribly boyish faces, she couldn't help it. They looked more suited to being choirboys than soldiers. Still, at least they were nice and not vain or rude like Dalet and Migel. Dilandau she had no desire to get to know, and even if she did, he'd probably hit her or bite her head off for being friendly, weak as he seemed to deem it. He more so referred to Hiero as a comrade, never a friend. 

'None of my business what a lunatic thinks. Hiero can be his so-called friend, the guy needs it like he needs a bucket of sedatives.' She thought, her eyes blinking back her tedious entertainment.

Then a flash of gold and turquoise bobbed in front of her, then a pale green and emerald, startling her completely out of her thoughts. "Want to talk, Lady Alessa." It was Chesta, his cheeks a little rosy from the cold. He looked even more childish than before, and she had to smile. He smiled back and then sat down. Guimel followed, looking eager yet very shy. 

"Well, at least you two are social butterflies….but what's to talk about?" she asked. Chesta looked at Guimel, and Guimel looked at Chesta, then they both looked at her with impish grins. "What's the Mystic Moon like?" Guimel asked quietly.

"Everything about it?" she gasped, but Chesta shook his head. "No, just the good stuff….the people, the food, the mecha, and the countries….not every little detail just now. Not all at once." Chesta breathed out, chuckling a bit under his breath

Alessa nodded, blushing a bit. "Well, for one, we don't have any mecha, or any kind of guymelef technology for that matter. We have cars, airplanes and trains though."

"What's all that for?" Guimel asked. "Cars we use like you use horses and carriages, to get from one place to another, they run on fuel like your guymelef's do, in a way, but liquid instead of energists. Plains and trains do to, but they are bigger and faster. Planes are like….uh….big metal things with wings, they can take a lot of people to places faster than cars. They just cost more and you can't own one. Too expensive to maintain." She explained.

Guimel and Chesta looked confused a moment, but only Chesta went deep in thought before looking up again. "Like Allen Schezar's Crusade and the floating fortresses, except they aren't bases. Just for traveling, right?" he piped.

"Right, you catch on quick Chesta. Now trains are steam or fuel powered….well, land vehicles that are very long and made of metal, like long carriages attached to each other, running along tracks made of wood and metal, metal mostly nowadays…." She began again, but Chesta once again spoke.

"Our old home country of Zaibach had lots of Dragon Graveyard mines, for old energists. They had pushcarts on tracks you spoke of, to make it easier to get the energists around." he said quickly.

She gave him a look of mock anger. "Do you want to talk or what?" When she saw his smile fade, cringing a little, she patted him quickly on the shoulder. "It was a joke, lighten up, kid." She chuckled.

When he relaxed, Alessa went on. "We call what you call the Mystic Moon the Earth, and we have lots of countries, but where I come from, the continent of America, we have states. They are just like countries in a way, we just run things differently where I come from than other places, so we call them states. We have fifty of them." She sped out, noting the shock in their eyes.

"Fifty?" Dalet's voice rang out, startling her. The now frosty brunette was a few feet away from them, a stunned Migel shaking out snow and ice from his hair. She inwardly went cold as they approached. For a reason she couldn't define, she looked at Dilandau, who was currently staring at his shimmering blade almost affectionately with his garnet eyes.

After a few moments, his look hardened, and his eyes sharply lifted to hers, his lips twisted in a sneer for being interrupted. She quickly looked away, sucking in her breath and staring straight ahead, but subtly, turned her eyes a bit back toward the young man, and deep down she wanted to hit him despite how scary he really was. He was smirking at her, his eyes mocking her as if to say," Not so tough now, are we?"

She suppressed her urge to try and hit him, it really would only get her hurt. Hiero hadn't woken Dilandau up to tell him not to kill her, and she'd refused to stay near him for protection or even tell him Hiero had made the request. She feared if she did, he'd accuse her of lying and beat her face in. he'd proven beyond a shadow of a doubt despite his lithe physique, he was capable of breaking bones.

Once Dalet and Migel sat down in front of her, making no lewd expressions or even reaching out sleazy grins to touch her, she nodded quickly. Dalet looked a little shocked, scratching his head. "You must have many wars in you America, so many kings to contend with each others 'states' must be a burden." Dalet commented wonderingly.

Alessa stifled a laugh, and shook her head. "We don't have a king for each state, we have a different kind of king, a president that rules over all the states at once….in a big place called the White House. He runs the entire continent and even does peace stuff with foreign countries, Dalet. We'd be very war-like if we had fifty kings trying to agree on something." She let out.

Dalet went on looking shocked, Migel and the others joining him. "One man does all that from a house that's white. What kind of king rules from a house?" Migel queried.

"No, its like a palace only its called the White House, a big white mansion where the president lives and has meetings….and….other stuff." She said, not wanting to bring up sexual conspiracies or other such nonsense of American democracies. 

"He must be a very power king to be doing all that for so many places at once. How on Gaia does a person like that have fun of any sort? He must have no time for swordplay." Guimel piped innocently, and Alessa started to giggle.

"A big Cuban cigar is all it takes, his sword is enough for him to have fun….really. Pfft." She stifled out, giggling, and none of them seemed to understand why.

"Ok….what about the people and the places you live in, and the food?" Chesta put in, no longer interested in politics. "The people are basically the same, except every on Earth is human, we don't have cat-girls or bird-men or dog people, just humans. Everyone has a job, or is poor, murderous, creeps, kind, priests, all such things. We all live in houses, just some are made of wood and stone in towns and small cities. In the big cities we have thing called apartment buildings and skyscrapers that are made of metal and stone that are pretty much way higher than any of the those floating castle things. They are lined mostly with glass so people can look out at the streets and at the sky." She explained, waiting a while for them to process it. They seemed to understand a little, but were still looking at her curiously.

"Sounds amazing, but a bit too flashy. Those would the first to fall to an attack." Migel sniffed.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Ego, we're not as bloodthirsty for war as you people are." She spat, unable to hold it back. He was looking at her the wrong way, all high and mighty. Migel glared at her, ready to leap up and tear her throat out, but Chesta and Guimel got in front of her and blocked. Migel growled at them, and sat back down grudgingly.

Chest and Guimel moved away, but remained closer this time. "Tell us about the food, since it's almost time for lunch." Guimel piped lightly, his emerald eyes flitting a moment towards Migel, nervously. Alessa nodded. "The foo….the food is real different from here because we have stuff called fast food, like fried chicken, hamburgers, its made from ground up cow flesh so you know its not made from pigs, hot dogs…." She was saying, but at the last words, everyone stared at her funny.

"YOU EAT DOGS?! That's sick!" Dalet yelped, holding his mouth. Alessa rolled her eyes and started to wave her hands at them. "No, no, no….we don't eat dogs, not Americans anyway. Hot dogs are made from pigs, ground up and processed pig meat. Hat's it….God, maybe we should stop talking about this. You guys keep taking things the wrong way."

Chesta shook his head, grabbing her right hand with both of his hands and looked at her imploringly. "Please, tell us more….we promise…."he said, then looked at others in the same manner, then back to her," We all promise not to interrupt or ask anything until you are done."

He was looking at her so preciously, like a puppy would look at its master begging for affection or food. She just couldn't say no to those innocent eyes, and she hated it. She felt like screaming at him for being so cute and helpless looking, just to get her to give in. With an exasperated sigh and a slight shake of her head, she nodded, and he finally stopped giving her the puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"Ok….how about we talk about beaches? That seems safe enough….." she began, only hoping that beach balls, barbecues, and speedboats wouldn't turn out to be a disaster of her own design this time. 'Hiero, where the hell are you? Come back, please….' She though vainly as she started to talk about the glories of Earth beaches.

**__**

~ Temple of Truth ~

- Halls of Verity -

Gatti got tired of running after over two hours of moving through the halls. He was a born athlete, he's rated top in his class for agility and speed, better than even Lord Dilandau could hope to be, or anyone, he gathered. He knew he was better than Allen Schezar, he'd fought the guy once or twice, getting exceptional comments from the playboy. It had been at least two years before Gatti had lost his life, a mission of espionage, to see how well he could adapt in enemy territory. He'd proven his worth and was exception in spying on people as well as escaping them without detection. He only wished he had been able to beat Allen on the Crusade instead of getting knocked into the water. Despite how good he was at swordplay and spying, guymelef fighting was a whole other issue.

He could be proud of his swordsmanship at least, if at all. He wasn't proud a door had tricked him and his patron's ally was captured because of it. It was downright humiliating, he barely broke a sweat in being flown here, or fighting enemy soldiers, not even being yelled at or struck by Lord Dilandau made the smell of fear touch him, but a damn door did it.

Right now, all he wanted to do was get Hiero and leave. He could come back alone for the Temple of Truth and not put the sole heir and king of Fanelia at risk. Hiero was too headstrong, worse than King Van, and rebellious to be a king, or anything noble. He acted like a rowdy teenager who just wanted to have fun, not interested in the boredom of politics or anything having to do with proper behavior. Teasing people, even Lord Dilandau, seemed to excite him like the devil swimming in suffering. 'Had to think about suffering didn't you? Keep moving Gatti, you have to find him.' He thought, sharply turning about the next dark corner.

He wasn't expecting to run into anything solid, yet soft and wet. He jerked backwards instinctively, drawing his blade, only to match eyes with eyes with the one he'd been searching with.

"Hiero!" Gatti spouted. Hiero looked like he wasn't terribly hurt, but he looked put out. He was gagged and bound with sticky, green looking ropes that practically drooled around his form to a slim stone pillar. IT was if something had vomited a trail of snot-rope around the young king, but at least the gag looked to be made of fabric, even if it was dirty fabric. 

His double-colored eyes were teeming with rage, and he was struggling against his disgusting binds, but it wasn't doing him any good. What was even more strange about the pillar were the numerous holes littered about it. 

Gatti quickly shook his head and approached the pillar again, but then Hiero started muffling something, his eyes going wide with urgency. Gatti wondered what was wrong until he heard breathing, deep and nasally, like the way a doppelganger breathed.

He whipped around to see the wall that had been behind him was gone, a long and new hallway where there had been none. Standing in the middle of it was a creature so hideous, Gatti nearly wretched. He recognized the arms as the ones that had dragged Hiero into the hole outside, but the rest of its body was worse than any disgusting doppelganger in creation.

It stood as tall as a normal doppelganger would, but the similarities stopped right there. It was hairless, covered with puss-bubble skin that was leaking out green slime similar to the stuff on Hiero, and it was very disgusting to see it keep pumping the crap out like sweat. Its eyes were hollow and white and face like a cross between a dead fish and a lizard. Its body was almost humanoid aside from its incredibly skinniness of its body, looking ready to break in two at a slight breeze, but it stood tall and proud, grinning at them like a hungry piranha. 

"Gatti, the next Angel of Truth for the test of the millennia you took your time getting down here. The boy and I have been having….gurgle….such fun, my dear. Are you ready for the challenge of the Halls of Verity? Say yes, feel free." It rhymed out, its voice a sickening croak.

"Yes, I am ready. Test me." Gatti spouted bravely, and he meant it. His and Hiero's lives were at stake, he couldn't fail, not with so much at stake.

The thing grinned still, probably because its all its disgusting tooth mouth allowed. It drooled a bit, dripping down its slimy chest and neutered parts. Gatti felt his stomach turn, but held it down by swallowing hard. 

"Truth be told. Don't be so damned bold. Confess to me. What became of your family?" it asked. Gatti twitched a moment, not wanting to answer personal questions. He had been trying to blot out many bad memories, that one included. He looked back at Hiero, who had an indifferent expression on his slimed up and bleeding face. He nodded suddenly, his eyes now imploring.

"They died. Zaibach murdered them when they wouldn't let me join the Dragon Slayers. They wanted me to go to Asturia instead." Gatti stated, keeping his voice perfectly calm.

The thing shook its head. "Blood for a lie. Lie too much and your friend shall die." It said, then the muffled screams erupted behind Gatti. He turned about in horror to see the hole were filled slightly with dagger tips, maybe an inch, but those weren't what made his skin drain of color. Its was the blood leaking down Hiero's back, the dagger tips sticking through both of his hands, one on the side of his leg. He had to bet there was one or so behind his head, and that had to hurt.

Hiero shot him a dirty look and mumbled out things, probably curses. 'The temple of truth, I can't lie….but….would Hiero reveal the truth to others….no, our lives are more important than my secrets. I….have to….ugh….tell the truth or my friend will die.' He thought mournfully, and looked back at the creature.

"No, I take that back, true, Zaibach soldiers came to kill them….but….I knew about it. I wanted to be a Dragon Slayer so badly, to show I was good enough to everyone, but my parents….thought it was bad for me. They told me they'd take care of the problem, and I had an idea what they meant, but I tried to ignore it. I….opened the door that night, knowing they were out there and just went outside while they killed my parents….my sisters….the people who loved me. I sentenced them to death for my needs."

The thing didn't do anything a moment, then started to clap as it backed away into the darkness. "Bravo, Angel of Truth. You're not so uncouth. But one more challenge await you, yes. See if you can save his life and gain your bless." It crooned, then started to vanish. 

Gatti ran at it, but instead of going through the hall, he smacked into a wall. He fell right on his ass, swearing under his breath as he rubbed his sore face. If Lord Dilandau or any of the other Slayers could see him now they'd be laughing their asses off, save for Lord Dilandau. He'd be hitting him right now.

He looked up painfully at the re-materialized wall, rubbing his sore nose a moment before getting up. "Nothing is what it seems around here, huh, Hiero?" he said sourly. When got no response, he turned his head a bit.

"Hey Hiero, what's….wrong? Oh damn…." He swore. Hiero and the pillar were gone, not even a hole left in the floor to use to follow him. All that remained were a few spatters of blood, the hall soundless once again. He sighed and started running again, shouting for Hiero. "This just keeps getting better and better." He snapped sarcastically.

~

Another hour passed when Gatti's legs finally started to throb and give way, not willing to run anymore. He stopped a moment and took a breath, walking after a few minutes passed him by. He had taken to peeking around corners, since his current smell wasn't really helping him contain what little food he'd eaten for breakfast. He had stopped only once in his travels through the halls to vomit in a corner, thankfully not everything he had eaten was still in his stomach. Still, the stench of this creature was more than he could bear. It was like he'd bathed in raw garbage, fish heads, blood, and refuse at the same time. It wasn't going to come off by rubbing it off. He doubted that even if he washed it off he'd want to ever get back in the hot springs. 

Gatti smirked a moment, wondering how Hiero was faring being gagged and smothered in the garbage. Gatti had only run into him and he couldn't stand the way he smelled, he felt bad for Hiero who probably was aching for relief. Gatti had to go to bathroom too, but throwing up was enough for now. He didn't need that thing sneaking up on him while he was taking a leak. 

'First thing, before we leave, I have to find a bush or boulder or something. I can't believe myself, my life and Hiero's life are at stake I have to go to the bathroom. The others would die laughing if they found out anything about what I've been doing in here. I hope Hiero won't tell. I can get over it, but right now we'd all be bored enough to point out each others' weaknesses, specially Dalet. He loves to tease everybody….though not as much as Hiero. Gods, I'm dead.' He thought, groaning as he sunk his face against his hands, then regretted it. He knew his bad luck was growing when he smelled the thing's scent very strongly, the sticky film on his face. 

He retracted his hands to see they were slightly covered in the slime, from when he tried wiping it off. Now it was on his face. "Can this possibly get any more disgusting?" he growled.

"Yes, and more grisly if you like once more. So tell the truth I do implore" the gutter voice sounded again, ahead of him. He looked up slowly to see the disgusting creature standing in the room ahead of him, a room that wasn't there, but in this place Gatti had stopped being shocked. It trying to backtrack when he thought he was lost, a wall would appear, a dead room, or at worst, a pit with a locked door at the other side. It was very annoying, but he deemed it was necessary to challenge all of the truth angels that tried to brave it. He banged into walls each time he tried to head into the rooms or doors, and it was taxing his patience.

This room was slightly different. Afternoon sunshine was shining through the ceiling, shining in at an angle right on the door's symbol of truth. The creature was standing in front of the doorway leading into the room, but suddenly stepped off to the left, leaving a trail of green behind him as the puss bubbles on his back popped again and dribbled down.

Gatti took a breath, gagging a moment when he inhaled the horrible scent of the goop on his face, then walked forward, only looking doorway before him. What did surprise him was that he didn't slam into anything solid, he just stepped right in all the way calmly to the sunshine adorned door. He stopped there, looking in the direction the creature had walked off in. It was standing dead center against the wall of that particular direction, his slime still drooling, but beside him was Hiero, still tied in the slime and looking rather sickly. The young king was struggling extra hard, his eyes bloodshot and sweat leaking from forehead as he did so. 'The smell must be agony….better get this over with so we can bath this crap off.' He thought, taking his sword out again.

"Oh so bold, truth be told. What became of sweet Karla Fayene? Please, come clean." It gurgled, rubbing its gross and slick claws together, raking a long purple forked tongue across his horrible eternal grin.

Gatti trembled, but if he'd been brave enough to tell the truth about his family. He could do this. "She was….tortured and beaten to death when I was thirteen, my second life. A slave girl I fell in love with….we tried to escape Zaibach together, but we got caught. I got caught and lied, I didn't want to die again, I couldn't leave Lord Dilandau and the others behind for my needs. I said….I was following her because of suspicious behavior." He sped out, then grimaced when Hiero started muffling out more screams. The blades had moved again, another inch and Hiero was bleeding again.

"Tell the truth or next time he will die. Be truthful, bad angel, do not lie!" it cackled, looked as if it was enjoying Hiero's suffering. Hiero shot it, not Gatti a dirty look, and it seemed to make the thing back up.

"All right….stop being picky, that was all true, but you must want all of it. I stood there and watch them torture her, I didn't love her enough to tell them I was escaping with her. They cut her beautiful raven hair off, mutilated her face and body! Then, Folken came in and ordered me to torture her, to prove my loyalty. No one was there but myself, him and his loyal soldiers, none of the Dragon Slayers knew where I was. I….agree and pretended to do it. I looked at her one last time, mouthed that I loved her, she spit in my face and I ran the dagger they gave me through her heart, so she'd stop suffering. It….was all my fault because I was afraid of dying again. Dying once was too much, but again, at the hands of a madman like Folken….I just couldn't let it happen to me," Gatti rasped out, holding back the white hot tears that were screaming to get out," Is that what you wanted to hear, you vile thing! You monster! Is it?" 

The thing leaned its head back and laughed, then leaned forward as if it were made of rubber, and flipped in the air to land a foot from Gatti. The Dragon Slayer stood firm, his sword poised and ready for battle. "Truth be told, I know what your future holds. I am the guardian of truth, killer of romance. Now that you've passed alive, let's dance!" it cackled, slashing its claws right at Gatti.

Gatti leapt backwards, the thing's gruesome and gangly green claws slicing across the front of his armor. They didn't go through, but two of the claws snapped off with sickeningly wet pops. He could see the bones and muddled sinew wriggling inside like bloody maggots, making him feel terribly ill, but he kept moving away, taking as many swipes at the thing as he could.

To his horror, the few hits he got went right through him like he was made of jelly, not even a drop of blood spilling. He swore in frustration and kept slashing, cutting away the horrible claws. He sliced both hands off finally, backing himself fully against the sun-kissed door as the thing stared almost amused at his stumps.

'What the hell is it? It's not even screaming in pain, or bleeding. What can I do to kill this….I need a hint or….advice. Oh, the door said that only the light of day could win it.' He thought, blinking back against the sunshine. He did a double take as he processed this, then grinned. "Light of day….can win the day. How corny….but this is life or death. Corny or not, I'll do anything about now….oh….crap." Gatti was saying, then moaned in horror as the thing started to grow back its lost hand. The wet crackling noises filled his ears like pins and needles sounded all around him as the slime went inside the maggoty flesh and began to form bone, then flesh, and claws.

"Light of day, oh please, light of day." Gatti breathed, sticking his sword in the light, watching the reflected light hit the left wall, too far from the grumbling and gooey creature. He kept angling it, not budging from his stance as the creature fully healed and reared its slimy head at him. The light was on the ceiling, then in Hiero's eyes, which made the king muffled out what sounded like curses. He knew those muffles well, he'd heard plenty of captives in the past make those noises.

The thing was charging, and Gatti kept aiming, breathing fast and hard as it got closer, its claws aimed for his tender throat. Then the reflected light finally hit its mark, it the creature's chest. It stopped in mid-stride, its gaping and drooling jaws still opened wide, the claws still reaching for his throat. Gatti stayed still and kept the light there.

The thing started to melt, even more profusely than its puss bubbles had been. An eye fell out with a sickly plop, melting into a viscous pile of white slime. The next just hung out, the socket meat making the sickly white orb twirl like a top, a top splattering eyeball puss and blood. Soon the thing's nails and teeth began to fall out and shatter against the floor. Gatti's stomach was doing cartwheels as its chest cavity split open and spills its entrails all over his feet, each gut exploding with more blood than they seems capable of carrying.

As the thing's other eye began to fall, there came a rumbling from within the empty creature's body, the face started to puff, as did the limbs and the tapering tongue within its toothless mouth. 

Gatti tried to take a step, to see what it was doing, when it exploded in a hail of blood, flesh, and sinew all over the room. When pieces of it stopped falling, Gatti just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face, still holding his sword up, with blood all over him. He blinked finally as the thing's tongue slid off its perch on his nose, and spoke the two words that best described what he was thinking. "That's disgusting."

"Mhhhmmppphhhpp." Hiero agreed from the side. Gatti suddenly felt foolish for forgetting the young king and turned to see how he was faring. Hiero was still tied up, but the ooze ropes seemed to be melting off of him, but he was also covering in the strangely colored blood, a piece of muscles hanging down the middle of his head. H was staring at it cross-eyed a moment, appearing positively humorous. Then the look became an angry cross-eyed look. Gatti thought he looked rather funny, but kept it to himself as the ooze ropes dripped loose, allowing Hiero to get off the pillar. He yanked off the gag furiously and started to spit vehemently.

"That is by far….the most disgusting thing I have ever met and most disgusting death I have ever endured. Bleh!" he gagged, and vomited up fresh yellowish bile. He feverishly yanked the sinew off of himself and tried shaking some of the blood off, but to no avail. They were stuck with it until they got back to the cave. Gatti couldn't wait for a nice bath, his body was already starting to bee itchy and clammy. 

When Hiero finally got up, Gatti had reached him. He got a dirty looked for his effort, but at least it was just that. Then came the slap, Hiero glaring at Gatti, who glared back astonished. "Why the fuck did you lie so much? Those things hurt like hell. I am not a circus freak, sleeping on a bed of daggers is not my idea of a relaxing afternoon….cough….," Hiero spat, coughing up more bile, then looked up at Gatti, almost apologetically," But….you did it, just like Chesta. Get in that room and claim your birthright. We both went through hell to earn this, go on."

Gatti nodded, but grabbed Hiero by the arm and dragged him off behind him. Hiero didn't protest, so he saw it a as a good thing. He let go once they got inside the room, an altar in his sights with the symbol of Truth all over it, a silvery-blue light shining down upon it.

"_Destiny_…._place your naked hands upon the sacred altar of Gaia's second child, Truth. You have proven you are truly Truth reborn._" The voice from earlier spoke up, nearly scaring the both of them. 

Gatti obeyed, pulling his gloves off and tossing them to Hiero, who caught them easily in his own gloved hands. Gatti pressed his hands upon them, and soon his screams filled the room as the light took the room over. 

Gatti was vaguely aware of anything else, but he heard Hiero say something, something that made him smile inside despite the pain. "Blue wings….like a storm."

~

Alessa was playing with Chesta, a game of tic-tac-to that seemed to have made everyone else irate because they kept losing, save for Chesta and Guimel who seemed to enjoy the little Mystic Moon past time. Chesta was the only one who seemed to get the hang of it and actually beat her. Dilandau was starting a fire on his own, off in his own insane world so he could stare at it blissfully. He was weird, that much was true. He wondered if he'd be so bold as to try and kiss it, or as nuts.

'He's a shrink's field day. Wonder why he acts that way? Rotten childhood probably, that's what all the nutjobs say is the reason. Makes me think adopting is pretty damned good….if he got adopted by a better family, maybe he wouldn't be such a whacko. Hmm, or maybe not, who knows and who cares….hell, Hiero does. Maybe he isn't all bad….maybe. Only time will tell.' She thought, vaguely aware Chesta had beaten her again, scratching his "**X**" in the ground with the burned stick he held.

"You hungry now? Or do you want to play again?" he asked quietly. Alessa looked up, smiling apologetically. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone else spoke for her. "Somebody say food? I'm starved." It was Hiero and Gatti, they were back. She stood up happily, glad she would be able to breathe freely with Hiero back, then she pinched her nose closed.

The air was foul, and she found out why when she saw the two young men. They were covered in a sickly green sheen of blood, some patches of their skin visible, but they smelled terrible, worse than rotten food that stayed too long in a trash bin. They smelled like roasted roadkill, and they didn't look so good either, like they'd been dyed green. She heard other disgusted groans too, watching poor Chesta teeter over cupping his hands over his mouth.

Hiero blushed, his face looking a bit weird under the green color, like poison ivy skin. Gatti was stifling a giggle, looking at the ceiling. "But first….we bathe….we have to leave this place anyway, better we go now." Hiero spouted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why tom….ugh…tomorrow?" Alessa asked. "Hiero saw the Temple of Light in a vision when I became the Angel of Truth. It's past the mountains somewhere…..but, it's was also a vision with Folken in it. He knows where we are and he's coming for us. Best we leave now and find the next temple for Migel…." Gatti announced.

~

"Whatever, we'll be in the tunnel while you two refuse piles scrub. Oh ick!" Alessa gagged, unable to take the smell anymore. She ran right past them, flanked by Chesta and Migel. Dalet and Ryuon nearly plowed into them, Hiero and Gatti playfully sidestepping them each time they tried to pass until finally opening a path for them to run through, trying to hold their vomit in. Migel walked past, holding his nose and still looking like a snot with his head held high. Hiero snickered out," You're so cute when you're an asshole, Gaki Suteki." Migel's eyes bulged, since Chesta had told him what that meant. His grunted, or tried to and wound up blow air through his blocked nose, and gave himself a stuffed head pain. He started to gag the moment he let go and ran down the passageway.

Dilandau was still in the room, half staring at the fire and half staring at them. He didn't seem to look sick. He didn't look repulsed in any way. Hiero just shrugged and went for the water. It'd take months for the stench of that thing to wear off in here, so leaving was a great option. 

Gatti and Hiero slipped into the water with their filthy clothes on and started dunking their heads and bodies. Only after several minutes went by did they notice Dilandau was sitting by the edge, watching them. "So….let's see them, Gatti." Dilandau ordered.

Gatti smiled at the request, but Hiero shook his head. He didn't need anyone peeking, especially Alessa. He didn't want her seeing his wings let along Gatti's. Mystic Moon people were all different from each other. She might think them demons if she saw them too soon. 'That's your father talking, idiot. Why are you such a wuss about your damned wings….Oh yeah, caused we're a damned race.' He thought.

"Go ahead, but take you armor off first. It doesn't smell anymore." Hiero coaxed, pulling off his own shirt after giving it a sniff or two. Gatti nodded, yanking his armor off and tossing it on the rocky shore. He then took a deep breath and made a strained face.

Dilandau just watched in awe, as if Gatti had sprouted flames, but truly he looked amazed. He admired the stormy blue wings that came out of Gatti's back, making the Dragon Slayer's lavender vest ripple a bit. A few of the sparkling feathers left the great wings that seemed to fill the room with their majestic expanse. One landed before Dilandau, and Hiero watching him curiously as he picked it up. "Like mother's eyes….the sea during a storm….she would have like to have seen this." He said lightly, then started when he realized he said it aloud. He dropped the feather, and patted his pocket. 

"I prefer the one I have….but excellent work Gatti. You may pull them in." Dilandau added snidely, looking at Hiero the entire time. Hiero grinned back, not even reacting as Gatti made a noisy breath, pulling his wings back inside his back. "I have things of beauty upon me….just like Chesta I bet. That means we all get wings….but, Hiero?"

"Hmmm?" Hiero asked, scrubbing at his hair. "You already have wings….what will you gain?" Gatti asked, scrubbing his torso a bit as he was taking his pants off, picking slime off.

Hiero thought a moment, then shrugged. For once, he honestly didn't know something. He hadn't really thought about that even when Chesta had donned his wings. Gatti seemed to pick up more on what was before him and Chesta more from books and experience, true or not. "I don't know, Gatti. I'll deal with it when it happens. Let's just get this shit off. The sooner this slime bag's innards are off of us, the sooner we eat and leave this dump. I hope you got Ryuon, Dalet, and Migel getting more supplies and such, Dilandau."

Dilandau nodded. "I am always prepared. I had them do it once they woke up. Since we'll be leaving, you should be extra grateful that I think so far ahead. I didn't survive this long just to let an amateur like Folken catch me. Hah!" Dilandau scoffed.

"Good enough for me….we leave as soon as we finish supper. Then….ahem….we'll walk to the mountains." Hiero said, averting his gaze.

"Why not fly? You, Gatti and Chesta all have wings, we can fly much faster over the mountains than climbing them. You want to waste my time?" Dilandau huffed.

Hiero didn't respond, absentmindedly rubbing at his bare back. Then he heard Dilandau snickering. "Oh I get it, its her, isn't it? You don't want her to see, that's why you said all that about Mystic Moon people. You're afraid she'll spit in your face when she sees you have wings….since she knows you didn't become an angel yet." Dilandau said triumphantly. 

Hiero was sure he blushed several shades of red. "So what if I am?" He said indifferently. "You're in love with her." Gatti said suddenly, a statement, not a question. Hiero whirled on him, looking shocked. "What? Of…of course not, she's just a good friend." He sputtered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dilandau even looked stunned, a faint blush creasing over his pale cheekbones, disappearing as soon as it had appeared, then he was grinning. "You're in love with the Mystic Moon jinx, same as your father was with your mother?" he asked, almost smugly.

"She's not a jinx….I….Uh…damn….It's none of your business what I feel. I don't ask you what throats you want to stick your tongue….down….never mind!" Hiero blabbed, then put his hand over his mouth to stop it.

Dilandau was still amused, but his eyes almost looked thoughtful. Almost. "True….but when you say it like that….you almost sound like you are in love with her. So you were peeping on her bathing. Hmm?" Dilandau spouted boastfully, as if it were the best secret ever kept and he'd discovered it.

"Only cause…..I was curious. Never seen a naked girl." He lied, knowing full well if he said anything, Dilandau would rip Alessa apart for peeping at all of them. The entire group wouldn't let her live it down if he told.

Dilandau seemed satisfied with the answer, and Gatti was grinning slyly. "Ok, this was fun, but let's try something else, like getting the smell off of us. Remember that Gatti, gross thing that blew up and puked on us? Huh?" Hiero snapped, finally able to stop blushed and slapped Gatti on the back of the head.

Gatti shook his head and stripped down to bathe the rest of his body. Hiero finally unfurled his arms to do the same, casting Dilandau a glance. Dilandau looked distracted a moment, staring off into space as if a sudden thought had trapped his mind. When Hiero waved his hand in front of him, Dilandau's nose wrinkled and the trance was broken. 

"What was that for?" Hiero asked.

"Just a thought…..about the past. Nothing really. You didn't share, so I'm not going to. Hmmph….but….personally I think we should get rid of your little secret flame for a while. Women are bad luck, they always wind up getting hurt in battles."

"You sound like you're uncle. Oh!" Hiero replied, and got slapped, but smiled after looking back at Dilandau again," For shame. Try and be more open minded than that perverted male prostitute….it'll make you much better than him."

Hiero then moved away to further clean himself off, leaving Dilandau to walk back tot he fire and wait, the flames reflecting perfectly in his eyes like the raging insanity he felt, and the overwhelming jealous he had towards Gatti, Chesta and Hiero.

'To fly,' he thought with a grin, the playful flames licking at each other like wild lovers before him, making him take out the white feather and stroke his scar with it gently,' To fly like they can….how….lovely that will be. Yes. Very lovely.' 

**_To be Continued…._**

*The Justice card here represents truth for the temple and Gatti's demeanor, but also Hiero fearful avoidance of revealing his wings to Alessa. The card mainly represents Gatti trying to commit to being utterly honest and doing what is right for once, not for himself. He is also assuming responsibility for his actions and setting a course for his future.

****

**Gidaru is the currency on Gaia. No idea what it looks like though.

****

Teaser: Brave, Brave Sir Val and Myrna! A quest for Freid and the Angel of Courage must awaken! Also, Val's horn goes too far!


	12. Ch 10: Brave Dragon Knight

**__**

Note: This is a partial songfic by a special guest heavy metal group, **Gamma Ray **withtheirsong"**Send me a Sign.**" This represents both Val's silent prayers to be with Hiero and find him, and finally see what he hasn't for so long that Hiero told him long ago. The second part it represents its Sora's powers to find the angels and the divine intervention, or annoyances, whatever you want to call it, she wishes to cause by it.

****

Chapter 10

Strength*

Brave Dragon Knight 

~ Mountain Path to Freid ~**

Val started running by the river in the deep mountain path. He was sick to death of walking long ago, and he'd been walking for half a day. It had been a few days since he ran from Asturia, more out of resentment than fear. Right now, he wanted nothing to do with his father, not after what happened. He rubbed at his head, only his being there for him to touch.

'Stupid horn, you better stay in there. I know its not like you or I did that on purpose. Father locked me up for no damned reason….just this horn, I couldn't help it, not after all this time. Stupid circlet too…why did it have to break?' he thought, looking back in disdain when he heard a feminine yelp. 

Myrna had tripped, again, over some loose stones and fallen flat on her face. He sighed, stopping his running to go back to her and help her up. The poor thing had tears in her eyes, looking up at him with a pained looked. It wasn't just the bruises and he knew it.

'She misses her mother….and Hiero. Where are you Hiero? Where were you sent?' he wondered, thinking upon what happened only days earlier, the day the light took him into the sky and threw him, Merle, Myrna, and his parents into the courtyard room of Asturia.

**_- Flashback -_**

In the city of Palas of Asturia, nightfall was just starting to creep away, but no one was stirring except the merchants in the market. Within the palace walls, all is dead quiet, save for the exceptionally loud snoring of King Aston.

Then the screams came along the wind as a pillar of light ripped through the amber sky, leading down to the lush and sea air riddled garden courtyard of the palace. The light faded away quickly as it dropped five people from its top to the ground.

As minutes passed, the figures spat out by the light started to stir, one in particular with shoulder length aquamarine hair letting his golden eyes flutter open slowly. At first, all he could notice was that he was laying on a very cold and hard ground facedown, probably cobblestone, and that his legs were in the air. He could feel one leaning against his rear, the tip of his boot anyway. 

His vision was real fuzzy, but he could see the color white, he was very sure of that, with a slight hint of amber-yellow. He made an audible grumble of pain in his throat. He was still trying to remember what happened. After a moment, it flooded back to him. 'Hiero….the coronation ball was so beautiful, he was dancing with that pretty girl. Then….that Zaibach floating castle came….and that woman sang and everyone melted. Then the light came when Hiero, when Hiero screamed. Oh….Hiero….' he mind wept, the horrible images from Fanelia murdering him from inside. 

Val had managed to sock a handful of people as the strange woman was singing them to their puddly deaths, his parents included. He gathered his father was going to be pretty pissed at Hiero for hitting him so hard. He felt awful about hitting Myrna. He really liked her, but he'd rather like her alive than dead, so his chivalry had to take a dive for once.

His vision was getting better, the whiteness staring to separate from the amber, tannish color. The feeling was returning to his face too, and he felt softness, not stone or flesh, but fur. As the sight before him finally took full shape, he bit the side of his mouth hard enough to draw blood, a slight throbbing erupting on his head.

He was lying between Myrna's legs, he could tell because he was often looking at them from a distance at the coronation, as well as when Hiero made her jump on his head. Still, he hadn't looked up for long that time. He was already terribly excited to see his long time friend of five millennia after nine long years. Now he was getting terribly excited about where he was, and very nervous.

He felt his hair part and the skin beneath it part with it slightly, painless since he was so used to the unconscious action. His horn growing out of his head was a reflex when his hormones got agitated, but his circlet protected the secret of it being a real horn. 

Val heard a slight ripping and blush, feeling a nosebleed flush out as his golden eyes lifted and saw his horn has torn a hole through Myrna's dress. 'Least the view is nice….can't complain. He legs really are long….long? I'm getting worse than Hiero. He was the one who always used that invisibility spell on us so we could peep at the ladies in the bathhouse. Still, those were the days, carefree little perverts we were. Myrna's not going to be very happy if she wakes up and sees me like this. She'll scratch my eyes out before I can tell her how I already feel about her. Get your body up, Val, not your other head. This is not the time to want….loving. This is not the time, Fanelia was destroyed. It's a time for fighting….fighting, Gods, her legs are so velvety. Damn it, shut up and get up.' His mind screamed and he ripping his body off the ground.

To his dismay, a ragged strip of Myrna's dress went with him, dangling across his face. He frowned and tugged at it, betting he looked pretty ridiculous having a fight with a lone piece of fabric. His horn was annoying like that, everything was always getting caught on it, vines, hair, sleeves, bed sheets when he had interesting dreams, and he had explodes several pillows over the years in having very, very interesting dreams. Explaining those off was funny sounding to only to him, since only he really knew what happened. He told his parents he would jab them for practice sometimes and go too far, or would have fits about things that happened during the day, or that he caught rats in his room. The excuses worked, so long as he switched between each excuse every month or so.

Now he was treating it like a common piece of hay or strong caught in his hair, not caring if anyone saw him. He looked down at Myrna once he freed the fabric from his horn, and was about to smile when he saw her haunted expression. She looked a bit nervous, staring at him with wide and curious eyes. He lifted his hand to head, to rub his suddenly throbbing head, and felt something was missing. Val lacked the time to contemplate it when he heard his father's voice yell at him, before he felt the hilt of a sword ram against his temple. "Monster!"

Val's world went through corkscrews of colors as the pain set in, fully realizing, painfully, why the word was said. His circlet was gone.

**_~ Palas Castle Dungeon ~_**

Val sat in the dungeon, placidly watching a group of ants eating a living and wingless dragonfly mercilessly. It matched his mood. He felt as if he was being eaten away from the inside. He'd woken up on the floor with his hands tied behind his back, an easy feat to get out of, and even easier to make it appear he was still restrained. He'd been tied up more times than he could count the moment he met Hiero, either part of a game or enemies, or sincerely sick men and women that were trying to torture them. It was practically an art form both young men had perfected, when it seemed like neither of them would get anything out of staying tied up.

Right now, Val had nothing to lose or gain except freedom. He'd heard his father screaming a few floors above at his mother, accusing her of having an affair. 'Of all people….Allen Schezar accusing someone else of infidelity. I never thought I'd ever see the day. How dare he hurt my mother's feeling! HOW DARE THAT PLAYBOY MAKE HER CRY!!' his mind screamed.

"How dare he….and I'm the monster over my horn. I like my horn the same anyone would like their hand, its just there. He's too quick to hate people, and real quick to knock girls up and deny it. Jerk, Hiero was right, Allen Schezar is garbage. If he thinks for a moment his 'good' name is in danger, he makes sure to hide it." He hissed out, his eyes narrowing tightly as one pocket of eyes on the dragonfly collapsed.

Another reason he felt like that poor creature was the fact that he was a dragon himself, and he could summon that part of his since he was reborn. It was more frustrating than a horn that popped up at ill opportune times. He longed to stretch his wings, from those like Hiero's to the shimmering leather scaled ones of ancient dragons, how he missed the freedom of flight. He missed the power he could bring from his throat, with teeth and claws, not the human body he was trapped in. His dragon form would come in handy getting him out of here, at the cost of the castle and a few lives. 

'Well….still would be at a loss. Mother, Merle, and Myrna are in the palace too. To hell with my idiot father, all he's ever done is be a hyper overprotective chauvinist jerk. But the others….and grandfather, as weak as he is, he deserves to live….and mother would be angry if I took father's life. I won't make her cry. I won't….but how the hell to get out of here before they try and rip my horn off.' He thought, sighing a bit.

He finally decided to get off the bench in his cell to stomp the struggling thing, relieving its suffering. At least one of them would be free, for now. 

"He is our son, nothing more or less, Allen! You can't toss him away because of something you thought you saw! You take those blasphemous words back!" he heard his mother scream, nearly loud enough to make his ears twitch. 

"I know what I saw. His circlet was missing and that horn he called a special stone was still there. I believe my own eyes! He can't be my son with a horn, no one is born with a horn, no creature of Gaia. Just tell me who the father is!" Allen shouted back.

Val sneered, and in one fluid movement and rammed his fist through the bench, shattering a hole through it. 'The second he sees something different, anything he felt for it before he saw the difference means nothing. It was easier to ignore it when Aunt Celena was still alive, she never let him bother her. She was always so strong, Gods, I miss her….I miss Hiero too, my poor friend. Where the hell are you?' he thought, collapsing to his knees as the screaming argument went on.

Finally he lay down upon the broken bench again and forced himself to sleep, anything to blot out the noise, the blind hatred his father was displaying. 

~

Val dreamt of pleasant things, of his past mother Filia Ul Copt. They had gotten off on the wrong foot when they first met, but she cared enough to understand why he was trying to kill the world, because her race of golden dragons wiped out his race, the ancient dragons, all but him, when he was just a child. He'd never had friends then, or when he became Valgaav, never any real friends. Then came Hiero, the sadistic yet playful immortal who was also reborn, but from a life that had brought the young sorcerer nothing but eternal pain and loneliness. Val didn't take long to accept him, before he found out all of Hiero's dark secrets, what he had been and would always be for all times for foolish ambition.

Val loved his friend dearly regardless, and it felt appropriate he was dreaming about him. Hiero looked as he did on Val's world, hair like wild blue flames and that extra long bang that covered his right eye, those brilliant sapphire blue Mazuko eyes that could stab into ones soul with even a casual glance. Hiero was staring at him with an affectionate smile, twirling the dark blade Dynast Grausherra had given him when he forced Hiero to become his loyal priest. As much as Hiero loathed all religion, he was an excellent priest to the Dynast, very loyal and even friendly with the seemingly heartless Mazuko Lord.

Val recalled this day, Hiero was telling him about the latest love of his life, a very beautiful priestess he'd seduced, to protect her from becoming a naïve and brainless follower, a victim in his eyes. He'd know her for years, making sure she was all right because she'd been nice to him. He had fallen in love with her and was willing to kidnap her if he had to and marry her to prevent her angelic beauty and heart be destroyed by a corrupt priesthood. 

__

Out of the dark,  
He came without a warning.  
The guarding light,  
I didn't see.…

"I'm going to steal in there tonight and get her out. She's very afraid of them….she said she wouldn't be able to get out on her own, so I promised I'd help. She loves me, she said so. Its nice to hear….after all this time." Hiero said cheerfully, his velvety voice accenting every syllable perfectly.

Val shook his head at Hiero with a tolerant smile, one a parent gives a playful child. He adjusted his cape a bit, then itched at the hair by his horn. "Yeah, you waited long enough after your first and only true love wife Leila Velkane. It's been over 500 years since she died. Why now? Not that I'm not happy you're finally in love again, but why did you wait so long?" Val asked casually. 

Hiero made a mock look of hurt appear on his face, and crossed his arms over his chest, his dark cape blow suddenly in the wind. The long bang over his right eye did the same, making Hiero look even more handsome than normal, and even a bit dramatic. 

"Love is sacred to me, I'd do anything to have it, even wait for the right girl. Leila….she wasn't perfect but, I loved her. We had very beautiful children, but….she left me too soon. Why the birth of my last child had to spell her end is beyond me, but she gave me three beautiful daughters….daughters I had for love,' Hiero replied lightly, his voice wistful," She was the first woman I ever got to create something with for love, real love. You can't just get back on the saddle of that lovely steed after a couple years. I needed a lot of time…I had my girls to consider. They would have been enraged if I remarried. I wanted to wait for their sake as well as mine. Love should be sought out patiently, Val-chan. Call me picky, but love, the perfect love, takes time to find and what I have plenty of is time." 

__

On a storytellers night,  
He spoke his words of wisdom  
The tales he told from far beyond  
That no one understood….

Val smirked at him, then reached over and rumpled the darkly clad youth's hair, making it stick up funny. Hiero scowled and fixed it quickly, pulling on Val's horn. "Ah, you're still traumatized from losing love in the past you were afraid it was happening again. Don't lie to me Hiero, I hate it when you do that. You can trust me, for the Gods sakes." Val sighed, then started to play fight with Hiero.

Hiero stopped his movements then, staring at Val blankly a moment, then got up quickly and put his back to him. "You promised you'd stop mentioning my past." He said quietly.

Val got up, frowning deeply. "And you promised no more lying to me, so we're even. It's been nearly 500 years since we all found out. Please Hiero, if you care anything for me like you say you do, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you like Delphine did. He was bitter about the whole you trying to kill him thing. He had no right to torment you and use you like he did."

Hiero nodded slightly, but kept his back to him, sheathing his dark sword hidden by his cape. "I know…it's just hard to adjusted. I was alive a lot longer than this place was. I'm older than most planets, you know, its hard to change your attitude after being driven crazy all because I was an stupid little brat as a child. It was my fault for what Delphine did to me, it always will be. Just let me live as I see fit, Val. I do care for you, and I promise to make an effort to change for the better, but if you care for me, let me do it my way." Hiero replied, tilted his head around slightly, his face the pure picture of sadness. A hint of tears shone in his sapphire eye, but it was being held back. Hiero was good at killing his emotions fast, happy one minute, insane the next, then perfectly placid and calm after that. His eyes weren't even helpful in showing off his emotions, unless Hiero let his guard down. Those eyes could see forever, piercing the darkest and hardest of heart, breaking them with the fearsome power Hiero's endless eyes held. Val felt sorry for Hiero, despite how easily Hiero could hide his feelings, his pupils were always blank, hiding his pain behind it. He wished Hiero would stop all this hiding.

__

He had the gift of prophecy.  
He wove a web of mystery.  
A thousand lives shone gracious in his eyes….

Val just nodded and patted Hiero on the shoulder, smiling. Hiero smiled back, then it drained off his face, replaced by pain. Val knew what it was for, the Dynast was calling his friend. Val hated all Mazuko, even the one Hiero worked for, but Hiero had sacrificed his freedom to the Dynast to protect his parents, Val and Filia from his cold wrath. 

All Hiero ever said about his 'jobs' for the Dynast were that he got the guy brides of his choice, helped him with some small decisions and killed some people that got in the Dynast's way, nothing short of trickery all the way. Sometimes Hiero would disappear from everyone's lives for a year or so, coming back casually into to their lives with a face without emotion. The Dynast delighted in using Hiero natural ability to foretell the future in his dreams to the fullest as well, one thing Hiero was good as gold at changing. His visions were always bad, so he always tried to prevent and learn from them.

He never talked about those times in great detail, only say the Dynast wanted Hiero by his side for some pressing engagements, and he only trusted Hiero enough to attend them. Val had to guess the Dynast twisted sisters Deep Sea Dolphin and Xellas Metallium and her latest flunky Jirushin, her replacement for Xellos. The green-haired lunatic was the cause of much destruction, resorting not only to Xellos brand trickery and secrets, but also mass murder.

Hiero had gone again him occasionally, taking piece of him to the Dynast or to his mother to show them he hurt the psycho brat. Still, Val always found it strange that despite how much everyone hated Jirushin, Hiero always came back smiling after a battle with him. It was probably a Mazuko Lord subordinate thing, their battles were more like games. Neither of them tried hard enough to kill each other, only the Mazuko Lords did, save for the Dynast. He wanted no harm to come to Hiero, since Hiero had quickly become his favorite.

Hiero walked away from Val, sighing gently. "Time to hit the grind, Val-chan. Let my parents know where I am. This feels….important." Hiero said gently, then thrust his arms out," TELEPORT, NORTHERN FOOTHOLDS!"

In a flash of purple, Hiero was gone, then so was the forest they had been speaking in. Val's dream shifted off with him, putting him in another memory, one that was Hiero at his worst, the day the Dynast and their parents lost their lives. Hiero had only been able to save Val against Xellas. He'd killed Deep Sea Dolphin for attacking and fatally wounding the Dynast, fried her with the Blast Bomb spell ten times over until nothing was left but a stain on the ground.

By the time Hiero had killed Jirushin in revenge for what Xellas had done to his parents with the green haired brat, he was bruised, battered, covered with Mazuko, human, dragon, and chimera blood, none of his own as his wounds were already healing. Hiero had gotten Val away to the Northern Footholds as sanctuary, to heal Val's own terrible wounds from Jirushin's attack. Hiero had healed him and got him food and water so he would be strong again. 

He was now watching himself on the day he woke up long after all those dear to them and those they hated were dead walk around in the robes Hiero had dressed him in. Val's clothes had been utterly ruined in his battle with Jirushin, so he was forced to make due with some of the Dynast's old things. He watched himself walk through the warm, yet ice decked halls, his hair out of his headband and swiveling freely over his slim shoulders and back, hugging his robes on tightly. He recalled being scared at this moment, scared that Hiero was gone.

Then he found Hiero, the immortal youth leaned almost drunkenly and stripped down to the waist against the Dynast's throne. He was enveloped in shadow, and was holding some large shapes to his body. Hiero also had some items near him, a few feet away from him at the bottom of the icy steps. The item in the center was a horned helmet, the one the Dynast always wore in battle, the next was a cape clasp, red in color, along with his wedding band. It was Zelgadis', along with a few pebbles, wiry hairs and dream tears Zelgadis shed from time to time. The final ones were a broken shoulder pad, a diamond ring and wedding band, and a lock of red hair, all stained with blood.

As the dream Val got closer to the throne, the present Val felt really sick, he wanted to look away, to ignore it all, but he couldn't get the courage to look away as he was drawn closer.

Hiero was still there, his face littered terribly with tears, his eyes bloodshot and his skin red with anguish. Val heard his dream form choke back a gasp at the sight of a very distraught Hiero, holding his dead parents' bodies against his own shaking form. He was rocking back and forth like a traumatized child, his teeth grin and tears flowing wildly from his sobbing and wide-eyed face. He was sobbing loudly, mumbling incoherently for the longest time until he at last realized Val was in the room.

"Why do I keep losing people?" Hiero sobbed, holding the corpses tighter, ignoring the cracking noises from the stiff forms.

Val couldn't answer, he still couldn't. He just took a few small steps towards his ailing friend, then stopped again when Hiero's face flashed with rage. "WHY!??!?!! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP LOSING PEOPLE!?" he screamed, losing hold of the bodies and falling forward, rich and loud sobs filling the room as his hair pooled across the floor like true liquid sapphire. 

Val went to him them, tears of his own breaking across his face as he rushed to his friend and knelt by his side. He forced him up to lean against him and held as a mother would a hurt child, crying with his friend. He'd lost his mother too, as well as Jiras and Gravos to those Mazuko bastards, he hurt too. He'd lost his entire race, a master of his own, and now all he'd ever loved, but he still had Hiero. He was happy for that then, but the moment was terrible for them both, they were alone again, the last of their kind.

The present Val finally turned away, only to see something different in his mind. He saw Hiero, as he was in this world of Gaia, as he had looked at the coronation. He was walking through the snow with a bunch of young men and Miss Alessa. Val looked around and found he was knee deep in snow, a storm whirling about the place. Hiero was keeping Miss Alessa and another person, with silver hair, shielded from the storm by taking the brunt of it, coughing all the way. 

Hiero had a weird lavender vest on, unlike all the other men. Six of the young men were wearing dark blue armor and dark black leather pants. Their boots were the same color as their armor. One caught his eye because of his hair, silvery blonde just like his Aunt Celena had, but this guy had short hair. He could only see them from the side, and the guy made him miss his aunt even more. The guy had the same stormy blue eyes that she did.

One had a pageboy haircut, blonde, and another had long black hair, two were brunettes, one short-haired and the other shoulder length. The one nearly as short as the blonde boy had pale mint colored hair. The brunettes were near the silvery blonde haired one while the mint haired and black haired ones were near the blonde. The silvery haired young man wore red armor, and he was swearing. Alessa was huddled closely to Hiero, who was saying something. Val listened and heard a few words. "Must….go….Keep going…..not far….temple….light." was all he could make out.

"Migel….angel?" the silvery haired one spat. Hiero nodded and then pointed straight ahead. "Yes….over…..mountains. Then….go….Freid." Hiero replied loudly.

"Why….? What's …..damn ….out Freid?" the silvery-haired one asked.

"You'll….ust….for now. Angel…..Death….akes….then….e….to Freid." Hiero replied, and suddenly the snow swallowed them up, and Val's world was white and collapsing. "HIERO!!!! COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND NOW! I NEED YOU! HIERO!!" Val screamed as the ground left his feet and he spiraled through the brilliant white abyss.

__

Send me a sign!  
For too long you kept me waiting,  
Send me a sign,  
From the eternal skies,  
Send me a sign!  
Send me a sign!

"VALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! WAKE UP! GODS, WAKE UP!!" a voice screamed, and he was sure it was someone he knew. 

~

"C'mon, dammit it! Wake up, Sir Val….come on, wake up. We don't have much time." a frightened and pretty voice yelped. 

Val opened his eyes gently, meeting with pretty pink ones and involuntarily looked down. He was looking at Myrna, he recognized the eyes and now the bust. His head itched again, forcing him to shove Myrna away as his horn popped out again. Myrna yelped as she hit the ground. He got up after that, staring at her with a blushing face. She looked angry, not scared, which was a start. 'Damned hormones….ah well….wait, how'd she get in my cell?' he wondered, and looked towards the cell door. It was opened and beside it was a guy with a frying pan stuck to his head. The guard of his new room he had to guess. He wasn't bleeding, so at least no one would blame either of them for murder.

He went to help Myrna up, but she did it on her own. She was wearing a new dress, rather one that wasn't ripped. She also had a duffel back on her bag stuffed to the brim. He could see one of his shirt sleeves sticking out. "I came down here to rescue you, you jerk. Let's go before you wake up the whole stupid castle, Sir Val." She spat, grabbing his hand and tugging. He was a lot stronger than her, so he didn't move and inch by her urging. After a few moments, considering his options, he moved and followed Myrna out of the castle into the sunless morning. 

'Like I have any choice, follow the cat girl love of my life out alone to find what the gods are only aware of. Maybe they'd find Hiero and those people he was with, or stay in his cell and possibly have mother hurt even more and be reprimanded and disowned by that jackass father of mine.' He thought, and ran on behind Myrna, a twinge of pain flashing across his body

**_- Present -_**

**_~ Mountain Path to Freid ~_**

Val helped Myrna along in the moonlit mountain path, asking several times to hold her bag, but she refused and said she was strong girl. She wanted to get Freid without relying on him too much, to prove to her beloved Safaia-Kimi that she was stronger than the "Mystic Moon whore." Val didn't like hearing her speak ill of the nice young lady that had calmed Hiero down, same as he hated it when any of Hiero's loves were insulted by jealous females or rotten men. 

All he'd had to say was that Hiero was in Freid and she was more than willing to follow Val there, but it also made her a bit bothersome wondering what she was going to do to upstage Alessa. Val loved Myrna deeply, not in a sisterly way as Hiero did. He really loved her, enough to dream about kissing her and asking for her hand in marriage. Still, he lacked the courage to do it because it was fairly obvious that she had a huge crush on Hiero. 

As they trudged on, Val felt a bit strange, but shrugged it off as some silly feeling. He just missed his mother and Hiero a lot. Mostly he missed Hiero, the man he owed his very life to so many times. Hiero had always been there for him, when he was scared as a child or hurt, when he was hurting from a wife's or a child's death, when he was alone, when he was happy, angry, everything. Hiero was always there for him whenever Val needed him the most, for help mostly, but otherwise Hiero was always there. It was like having a devilish guardian angel watching over him. Val didn't feel weak in the past, he only felt weak about after his mother Filia had been slain. 

Hiero gave his life time and time again to save Val's, starved himself to death so Val could eat and drink, all so Val could live and not be pained, Hiero suffered bravely for him, surprisingly without his usual complaints. Val wanted so much to repay Hiero for that, and never got the chance, Even here, he was denied such, his new father saw to that for him, never to see Hiero again. 

It wasn't just Aunt Celena's death, it was the fact Hiero was a prophet as well, just like mother, and a Draconian like his father. His father, for all his chivalry and loyalty to the crowns of Gaia, he was a big asshole of a bigot. Allen never bothered to give Hiero a chance, no matter how he or Val had pled. It was all Allen's fault Aunt Celena was dead because he wouldn't listen to Hiero. It was all his fault that Val and Hiero were denied their friendship and lives together for nine long years.

'Or is it.' He thought, toiling hard and long of his current thoughts of blame, then it dawned on him most painfully, making him stop dead in his tracks.

__

He disappeared  
In the early haze of morning  
And with him left his prophecies  
They didn't care.…

"No….It was my fault more than father's. I was afraid to leave, that's why….that's why I haven't repaid Hiero-kun back. I was afraid of him having to save me again, to lose the chance of helping him. I'm a coward." He grunted banefully, not even bothering to meet the odd look Myrna was giving him.

"_Well said, pretty angel. At last you see your flaw_…._you are ready for the test of courage, Val Ondrea Schezar._" A honeyed voice tittered out, almost whimsical sounding.

Val looked around, as did Myrna, her pretty pink eyes wide with fright. "Sir Val, who was that?"

Val shook his head. "Go hide….it might be dangerous. I won't be responsible for you getting hurt, Myrna. Please." He commanded, darting his wild golden eyes around madly for the voice's owner.

He heard something make a thumping noise, and looked towards it. He found it was Myrna's pack, but no Myrna. He looked to where she'd been standing in fright, but his jaw fell when he found she was still there, staring at him crossly. She looked really pissed off.

"Don't use your chivalry as an excuse to push me around. Lord Hiero wouldn't like me telling him that, SIR Val." She hissed.

He shrugged then and looked away, stunning her. "Fine, don't cry to either of us if whatever's out there has a taste for cat people." He sniffed.

"_I just might, but this is between us, 10th Angel of Courage. Are you prepared for the test of mother Gaia and to face me, the guardian of your lost birthright_?" the voice let out again, this time above him. He grabbed Myrna quickly about the waist as jumped back, his eyes bestowing upon a ball of fire ramming into the ground. The crater had barely begun to smolder as his feet touched the ground again.

Val tossed Myrna far from his body as he looked up, and felt that prickly again on his head. He tried ignoring his horn, but the large floating lizard woman above him seemed to be a little angered by it. He couldn't help it, even though her body was nothing but black scales and her hair nothing but a long sea of sparkling platinum, she was gorgeous and not wearing anything.

Though, it wasn't just that, it was the fact she looked to be terribly smooth around the bend. She had no sex parts, she looked more like she was a neutered statue, a living one. She was smooth with scales in every respect, but her eyes were not. Her lashes looked like small metal daggers, almost like Zelgadis' hair had been, but rattier. Her eyes were endless white, slanted hatefully. She was about the size of Escaflowne, and twice as foreboding. He pulled out his sword quickly, narrowing his eyes at her. She wasn't here to play nice, she was here to kill.

"I'm ready for anything, you witch. You just leave Myrna out of this test of yours….she's got nothing to do with this." He yelled angrily, backing up a bit when she smiled maliciously at him.

"Excellent, you advice for this is not to think of thyself. Now….you can die!" she yelled, and shot over him, right towards Myrna. "NOOOOOOO!!" Val yelled and slashed at the lizard woman's legs, lopping off a foot and charged for Myrna. The lizard woman wasn't stopped, despite the fact her black blood was pouring out rapidly. He rammed into Myrna's stomach face first, knocking her out of the creature's claws in time, but his back took the slashes instead.

He growled in pain, but picked himself off the ground to get to Myrna. The lizard woman was after already, so he guessed this was his test, protecting Myrna regardless. He slashed his sword at the chest of the diving lizard woman, shoving Myrna to the ground, wishing he wasn't alone on this.

Hiero had always said Val thought too much and wasted lots of fighting time with it, and didn't just take things as presented like him. Then again, a lot of towns wound up getting Dragon Slaved by Hiero and Lina Inverse when they thought on their toes. Hiero was always changing his mind about his philosophy, but one thing never changed, he was utterly self-less and would always try and deny it later. 

Val held the lizard woman back as she shot her good clawed foot at him, and he felt fully sick when he saw the hurt one was regenerating. Hiero had lost body parts on occasion, one time it being his head. Watching his head reform was utterly disgusting, and he'd had problem eating anything with tomatoes or red sauces on them. Even vegetable soup gave him the creeps for a long time. His arms, hands, feet and legs were different, since they only held bones, blood and muscle, not brains, eye meat, eyes sockets, puss and cartilage, and some other meaty crap he dared not ask about.

'So chopping her apart won't work. How do I defeat her? Wait, her advice, about not thinking about myself….but what does that mean?' he wondered, shoving the freakish woman away hard and leaping over her body to plant a hard kick into her spine.

When he landed, he saw the woman sneer at him, then her eyes slit tight and shot at Myrna, who was still cowering. 'I don't care….I won't let her be hurt. There is no shame in being afraid….Oh….' he thought, and he started to remember Hiero again.

He thought about it as he ran for Myrna again scooped her up as the lizard woman roared and shot up into the air. She dove down with a barrage of fireballs before her aimed at the both of them. He ran on, taking a fireball to the arm. It burned, but it had just grazed him, only burning part of his sleeve. He shucked off his jacket as he shoved Myrna away from him again, running a ways behind her.

He had to remember that memory, it felt important. He and Hiero always spoke about things, but this time it felt very important. Hiero always was there to answer a question having to do with life, to make up for what he had to keep from Val for his own safety. He could never forget how many times Hiero had gotten him and others out of jams with his ancient wisdom and insanity.

__

All the years that passed away  
He's locked inside my head.  
His tales became reality,  
The prophecies he said….

He heard Myrna scream loudly, then saw the explosion erupt in front of them then blew Myrna right into him. Val steadied himself quickly, holding Myrna closely and keeping the sneering lizard woman in his sights. "You leave her be, you ugly witch! She's done nothing to you. Why are you trying to hurt her?" he yelled, holding his blade out before him.

The lizard woman laughed. "_Because_…._I can, and you can't do anything about it because you are a damned coward. I delight in praying on the weak, children, men, and women, young and old. I am what all people fear, and lack the bravery to face. I am a reflection of fear_…._I am your fear of opening your heart and taking chances, something you don't have the guts to do. I'll prove it by spilling hers! RAHHHH!!_"she laughed and charged again. He whirled about swiftly sliced off her reaching claws and kicked her away.

"You can't say that….not everyone can save everyone, but I will protect her with my life. She is all that matters to me right now. I won't let anyone be hurt!" he yelled, then gasped, the memory coming to him as the creature's claws slowly regenerated.

**_- Flashback-_**

Hiero was standing guard that night long ago, they were nearly to the Crystal Gate he'd found for their escape. Val had broken his leg earlier and was resting by the fire Hiero had created after healing him up. Val was grateful, but had been too weak to say so. His leg was healed and no longer broken or in pain, but he was exhausted. He was panting by the fire, laid out and wrapped up in Hiero's tattered cloak. He was gaining strength, and was able to sit up, graining in frustration at failing Hiero. He had tried to take on a Mazuko that had attacked them, to pay Hiero back, as he had been trying ever since Hiero saved him from Jirushin.

Hiero looked back at him, his sapphire eyes unreadable, but the tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "Why did you have to be so brave? That was a high level Mazuko, Val-chan!" Hiero managed, his voice full of pain.

Val just winced, shaking his head in despair. "I just wanted to be of help, not a burden. All I will ever be is a burden to you, I'm always getting hurt and you take the pain for me whenever you can. I feel so useless to you. I wanted to show you I could help." Val sighed, controlling his sadness barely.

"Not everyone can save everyone, not even me. I couldn't save Leila, I couldn't save your mother or my parents, in this world and my true one. I lost more people to my 'gifts' than you can imagine. Going foolishly just to prove yourself against impossible odds is stupid, even I wouldn't do it unless it was a better reason than proving myself. Val-chan, you scared me nearly to death, I'd die forever if I lost you." Hiero wept angrily, slamming his hand against the cavern wall. 

Val looked at him, his eyes confused. "Hiero….you're my best friend, but all you ever do is defend me. I feel so utterly worthless, I can't even help you like I used to because I'm….mortal, so soft, and weak. I just wanted to be brave for you, for all you've ever done for me. You're all I have, I can't help feeling the way I do. I feel like a heel. You'd be better off if you'd let me die." Val spat.

__

He was the chosen one to see  
His words will burn eternally  
It hurts, that no one understands!

Hiero audibly growled and ran up to strike Val hard across the face. "Don't you ever say that to me, ever! You're too important, Val! I won't let anyone be hurt over me, no one! I lost my whole world! I lost my parents! I even lost the Dynast! I will not, I refuse to lose you ever! You're all that matters right now! I don't matter anything! Don't you fucking dare die on me or else! Just don't you dare be a coward and give up on me. I'll never forgive you!" Hiero yelled, his blue eyes dancing wildly with rage.

"Hiero…." Val gasped, touching his reddening cheek, his eyes quivering from the pained words. Hiero collapsed against him and held Val close. "You're my brother, blood or not, you're all I have. You're all that's keeping me from L-sama….you're my courage. Don't waste yours on self-pity. Stop thinking about yourself and think about our friendship, please. Don't hurt me like this, I can't take any more people I care about dying. Just don't you die on me….or they all die in vain, don't you dare….give into fear. Never Val, never." Hiero wept, shaking violently against Val, who could no longer contain his anguish and wept with him promising to be strong for Hiero.

**_- Present -_**

"That's it….Myrna does have something to do with this." He whispered, straightening as the lizard beast stood up. Myrna looked back at him strangely, but he quickly shook his head and pushed her behind himself. "Stay behind me, close behind me. I won't let that bitch hurt anyone, especially not you, Myrna-chan." Val told her, looking dead into her startled pink eyes. 

"Wh…what are you talking about, Sir Val." She asked, shaking against him as he turned about, taking her suddenly in his embrace. 

"Myrna, I don't care if I don't survive, I'll know I protected you with all my heart and soul. I'll be brave for you, like I should have been a long time ago, when my father separated me from Hiero and you for stupid reasons. I should have fought him, regardless of the consequences. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to realize this….and to say this. I love you, Myrna, I've always loved you and will love you forever. I will die for you." he whispered, and kissed her deeply. He felt her lips soften against his after her initial surprise. 

It lasted a few moments, then he slowly released her and kept his back close to her front, his free hand shielding her as best he could and his sword pointed straight at the lizard woman. She wasn't sneering anymore, but rather smiling affectionately. "Come on, Lady, I haven't got all day. This isn't for me, it's for her, for Hiero, for everyone that suffered because of you. I'm not afraid of you, I never was, I was afraid of myself, of failure, but not anymore. Hiero was right, friendship and love are sacred things, worth fighting for with your all. Come meet your maker." He shouted, remaining close to Myrna.

The lizard woman simply floated towards them, her claws extended, but slowly, getting a little bigger. Val refused to move backwards. He took a step forward, bringing Myrna with him. She was still smiling. 

"_Passed_…._now for the fun to begin._" She smiled, and raised her claws to the darkened sky. Val saw the light a moment later, the color of his hair, that lovely and light aquamarine. It didn't bother him at first, then after a few more seconds passed by he started to scream. Then came the burning pain from his back, and loud ripping sounds erupting from there and a light yelp. When the light was gone, he looked back to see Myrna had been thrown several feet away by what was sticking out of his back, pair of aquamarine wings with flecks of gold on each shimmering feather. "My….dragon wings….were black….why are they this color? Hey, if I have my wings back….I can really kick your ass now." Val snickered, delighting in the confused expression on the creatures face," I've been waiting for this to happen ever since I could walk. Now I'll teach you to treat people with respect you freak!"

__

Send me a sign,  
For too long you kept me waiting!  
Send me a sign  
from the eternal skies  
Send me a sign!  
Send me a sign!

**~**

Myrna managed to get behind a pile of large rocks as Val growled and his eyes glowed white, the aquamarine wings that had sprouted from his back extending more and becoming smoother with every passing second. Then ripping sounds danced through her ears as the Asturian Knight became to glow, his clothes shredding as the glowing grew. 

She curled up to shield his eyes from the scary lights, but then roaring sounds and horrible hissed filled the air, dust and fabric spilling across her. Screams came, then died into pained moans, making Myrna shake all over, afraid to move in any other way.

When she summoned all of her courage up, she opened her eyes to find herself slightly littered with Sir Val's clothing, his sword stuck in the ground a few feet away from her hiding place. 

Slowly she looked about the rock she was behind, stifling a scream when she saw what was making the loud hisses. It was a giant emerald dragon, with the wings of the long dead winged dragons, those that had been slaughtered by hunters of the past. The wings just about blotted out the moon and stars behind it. It's body filled the canyon, the deep golden eyes of the creature regarding her almost thoughtfully. It had a large horn similar to Val's in the center of its forehead and massive spike protrusions jutting away from its eyes and the back of its head, making look like a deadly emerald crown. It went on staring at her, with something melting in his mouth. 

The bloodied and oozing thing was the lizard woman, looking strangely pleased with herself despite what was happening to her. "_The Angel of Courage has awakened. I_…._can rest._" She said as the dragon flipped her in the air.

"Rest in pieces, you monster. No one hurts the people I love." The dragon grunted, his voice familiar, but too loud and feral to sound human. The moment he stopped speaking, he let loose a large ball flashing across with the colors of pink, purple, and white shoot from his mouth. It was like an energy ball of some sort, as big as a guymelef, and on impact, it vaporized the lizard woman.

She quickly looked back at the dragon, and jumped back in surprise when she found its head was inched from her, staring her down pleasantly. His human-sized fangs were grinning, and it was making her even more nervous. It was about to open its mouth when its eyes shut tightly in pain, making her feel bad for it. He wrenched his head back, the glow returning, but shrinking. She kept here eyes on it, moving closer to it slowly and curiously. 

Once it was gone, she saw Val in its place. 'Val's a real dragon….how neat. And here I thought he was just an ordinary human….how interesting, maybe I should give him a little try….just to see if he means what he said. I never…..never thought he loved me. He's a real human, why would he want me? Well, he's part human, but what does that matter? He is….kind of cute….even now….if he's….'she thought, the noticed something different about Val as he lay there groaning.

"Naked….Oh my gods!" she yelped and shoved her hands over her eyes. She heard Val gasp, then the quick running of feet. "Uh…sorry, forgot about that….that kind'a kills my wardrobe. Good thing you brought some extra stuff for us both for this trip, he hehe, heh, heh." Val chuckled nervously from a distance, the sound of rustling clothing hitting Myrna's sensitive ears. 

She was sure she was blushing, but it didn't seem to matter. He'd seen her panties, she knew he had when they landed in Asturia. His horn had part of her dress on it, and he'd had to have been close enough to get her dress caught on it.

'Fair is fair. We're even for now….he's not half bad….No, no, I love Hiero, don't I? Oh damn, why does Sir Val have to be so damned cute too! Don't look too eager, just be nice.' She thought, keeping her hands securely over her eyes, blushing lightly until his hand clasped on her shoulder, making her go bright red.

"Its ok, I don't bite, Myrna. Not in the way you think. I don't hurt those I care about." He said, gently prying her hands off her pink eyes. She just nodded dumbly at his boyish face, the nervous grin showing he was bit uneasy too. 

"Best we get back to walking to Freid…..Angel of Courage, whatever that is." She piped, desperate to change the subject.

He nodded, the duffel bag on his clothed back and started off in the direction they'd been going in earlier. "Hiero will know. I had a dream about him while I was locked up, he was in a very cold land, lots of snow, talking about a death angel and an angel of light I think. We just have to reach Freid, then all our questions can be answered, but let's hope I don't have to become a dragon again. You only have one other set of clothes left for me. At that rate, I might have to strip a lot to save what I have left….in private of course." He said sheepishly.

"Of course….yeah. Dignity is a good thing. Yeah." She said nervously, trying to rid her mind of all the naked images she was having about Val, begging for Hiero forgiveness. 'Please don't find out….the last thing I need is to be called a pervert in your presence Lord Hiero. Please don't be mad at me, Safaia-Kimi!' she prayed silently, but images of Val kept overlapping them, and she slowly lost her mental battle.

**_~ Castle of Eden ~_**

Folken watched Sora with benign interest as she chanted quietly before him. Her hair whipped wildly about her as her haunting yet melodic chants filled the floating castle, her hands locked in a gentle prayer. She was locating the angels for him, and had already announced that the angels of Wisdom and Truth and been awakened, but hadn't used their powers recently. The ones who had not awakened were easier to find, they had normal mental and physical powers, not the fleeting bursts of the angels' awakening. It was easier to find the weak ones that those protected by Mother Gaia. 

Then her lovely eyes opened, sparkling with a touch of gentle twilight. "The Angel of Courage has awakened….he has achieved his inner strengths and is on his way to Freid, as the others will soon follow. The angels of Light, Death, Power, and Love are currently on the Dark Continent of Asgard, making their way to the Temple of Light….they have but to open the lock."

"Will they survive?" he said in a bored tone.

She was perfectly still, her hands still held together in her silent prayers. "The lock is unlike those of metal, but the locks within their own minds, the fears they hide deep in their souls. Only time will tell, it has happened before and it will happen again. Whether they survive is up to their minds. The weak will not survive, only the strong and true. Only time will tell, Lord Folken." She said in her airy and light voice.

He sighed and gave off a wry smile. "What of my nephew, does he still live?" he asked casually.

She looked almost frightened at the mention of Hiero, then regained her composure in the blink of an eye. "He lives, eternally without the hope of stopping. He….sadly, knows that we are after them. He feels us even more strongly than I feel him. He knows things he should not, has things within him he should never have taken. He is a demon of another plane, he embraces Death and Courage like blood and longs for Love in unnatural ways, as if he's never tasted it. He fears loss….always winning, but always losing." She uttered, almost in a trance-like way.

__

He had the gift of prophecy  
He gave a guarding light to me…._  
I know, he set my spirit free!_

Folken smirked, not understanding. 'No one can live forever, not even me, not until I defeat the gods and take Gaia as mine. Not one pretty boy king can stand in my way, nor can that fire-crazed battle brat Dilandau. None of them can, they are playing into my plans, not their own. Not by a long shot.' He thought acridly.

Folken merely nodded and gestured for her to come to him. She walked up to him and let him stand to embrace her. "Guard, come in now." Folken called, his hands resting on the fabric of her lavender bow. A heavily armored guard rushed in and bowed his head. "My Emperor, what is your request?" he asked.

"Tell the pilots to direct us to Asgard and to radio ahead to our forces near Asturia. Tell them to abort the attack and head for Freid. The Fortress Midgar should be prepared to expect Lady Sora and myself. Also, no one is to disturb me until we reach Asgard, understood?" Folken ordered, getting another bow and short nod.

"Perfectly, my Emperor. It will be done immediately." The guard replied, then hurried out of the room. 

Folken pulled on Sora's bow the moment the doors shut and shed her of her robes. He just held her there, mentally angered that she was still staring at him listlessly. The only good thing about her was that she was loyal to her cause, despite what was asked of her, that and she didn't expect much in return.

__

Send me a sign!  
Send me a sign!  
Send me a sign,  
For too long you kept me waiting!

He smiled as he gently looked across her bare ivory skin and then kissed her fully on the mouth and trailed it down her neck to her supple chest. "For now, we entertain ourselves until we collect my beautiful nephew. It's a crime he looks so good and his father and mother were such scruffy rats. Makes me wonder how we are even related to Van." He breathed, taking her breath slowly in his warm lips. 

Sora stiffened slightly, completely unlike her, but his efforts didn't halt. Then she began to disrobe him, more like it was a habit that a loving gesture. "You will get him all to yourself, Lord Folken, you can play with him then. He will grow in hatred even more, and be perfectly ripe to make the God of War full of venom. Do all you like, the more hateful he becomes, the more likely you will rule this world with war and strife as you wish."

__

Send me a sign,  
To open their eyes!  
Send me a sign!  
Send me a sign!  
Send me a sign!  
Send me a sign!

He smiled as he helped her removed the rest of his clothing, turning her body about slowly to sit her upon his throne, and took her. "Yes, you are very right. Time will tell, and that beautiful little monster will be in the palm of my hand. He has no idea what I plan to do to him, and that's all the better. I like surprising people….to death. Soon, that beauty of a boy will be my plaything. They'll see how in control I am, won't that be lovely?" he chuckled wickedly, continuing to have his way with the fragile Mystic before him.

**__**

*The Strength card represents Val's overcoming his inner turmoil and fears of being weak and too dependent on others, mostly on Hiero. Also, it is his taking heart despite what setbacks are laid out before him, being brave and unmoving against obstacles and inwardly forgiving himself for his flaws. Also, his showing great compassion for others, and great towards his love Myrna.

**This is the path the Crusade airship took on their way to Freid in secret. I didn't catch its name, so that's as good as it gets.

****

Teaser: Behold the power of fear incarnate for the angels, awakened or not. Migel's greatest fear is Hiero? Allen is Dilandau's? Alessa's father is her fear? What of Gatti and Chesta? And Hiero's greatest fear is…._who??_


	13. Ch 11: Fear Conquers All

**__**

Chapter 11

The Moon*

Fear Conquers All….

**_~ Asgard ~_**

Hiero held Alessa close as they walked through the snowy field, with Dilandau on his opposite side. He hated the cold, it was always uncomfortable. He had been glad the Dynast Grausherra never sent him anywhere cold. The Mazuko Lord's fortress was never cold, it only looked that way. Still, the thought of snow made him sick to his stomach. If people had been meant to turn blue and be cold, they'd be fish.

Things were actually going well, it was just the sudden snowstorm that was the burden. They were nearly to the base of the mountains, the endless expanse of white snowy ground all else they could see. He had forbidden Chesta and Gatti from shoving off their wings, saying the time wasn't right until he said so. He'd said it while Alessa wasn't around, the last thing he needed was to be gawked at by a Mystic Moon girl. There was no telling how she'd react to his wings or theirs, but he was more concerned about his own. He was a true Draconian, the cursed winged people, and truly the last. He didn't consider his murderous uncle one, not anymore.

His thoughts were jarred as Alessa started to collapse, and he quickly grabbed her up and steadied her. "Can't we stop. I'm freezing here, we all are. Please Hiero…." She shouted, for the whistling wind had picked up heavily in the past hour. Breathing was extra difficult to hear, and words came out like whispers, ready to be lost in the wind. He squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"We must keep on going. It's not that much further to the footholds of the mountains. We have to keep going. We're really not far. Soon we'll be warming up at the Temple of Light, the Migel can get all angelic." Hiero shouted, not just to her but everyone. 

"Are you sure Migel is the next angel? How can you be sure?" Dilandau spat. Hiero nodded, shaking his head free of the snow sticking to it, then pointed straight ahead. "Yes, I am sure. My visions have been right so far, so why would they let me down now? The Temple of Light is just over these mountains. Then we can start to head for the coast, so we can get back to our continent and go for Freid." Hiero replied loudly, the high pitched wailing of the wind drowning out a few of his words.

"Why Freid? What's so damn important about Freid?" Dilandau asked equally as loud.

"You'll just have to wait for now. The last of the temples are near there, I'm sure of it. After the Angel of Light awakens, then comes the Angel of Death, which is you, Dilandau. After that, that makes four angels awakened and then we head to Freid." Hiero replied, and suddenly the snowstorm about them got worse.

"Ugh, I hate this. Get your hands off of me, Hiero." Alessa yelped suddenly, wriggling away from him. He stood stunned for a moment as she plodded off quickly into the ever increasing snowfall. She looked back, her face turning blue and pink. "We're moving too slow if you keep trying to protect me. I can take care of myself, you're moving too slowly with me held so damn close. I'll be fine." She shouted back, her emotion of current held hidden in her loud words. 

"But Alessa….its not that far. We shouldn't go that way….its….Ugh…." Hiero shouted back, then his eyes widened and his hands shot to his head as he fell to his knees. Dilandau actually stopped and ran back at this cry of pain and started to shake him, but Hiero was beyond helping for the moment.

His mind was filled with a dark expanse, then a scene flooded through it swiftly, every color melded across his thoughts like an oil painting. He knew what was in it, the sky was as black as pitch and snowy expanse like quicksilver, but the figure amidst it all gave itself away with its braided lavender hair. "Alessa?" he muttered, seeing her walking along the snow covered ground with great determination, as she had before his powers kicked in. She was making good time, and he saw the others plooding a good distance behind her, then he heard a sickening crack. In seconds flat, the snow beneath Alessa's feet fell out under her and dragged her into it. They were walking on a frozen lake, and Alessa drowned and froze to death in one of the weak parts. "ALESSA!!" he shouted, then felt a sharp pain go across his scarred cheek.

His vision cleared, and he saw the same snowy field they had been in before, but Dilandau was in front of him, Alessa still walking away and still in his sights. 

"ALESSA!" he shouted, running for her, accidentally knocking a startled Dilandau over. He heard the general running after him, but he didn't care if Dilandau was angry. Alessa would die if he didn't hurry. She was still a good ways off, but he had hope in his speed. He turned his head back, seeing the Dragon Slayers in hot pursuit. "Gatti! Chesta! Now's the right time, grab two and head for spot where the Temple of Truth was. NOW!" he shouted, not bothering to keep looking at them to see if they understood him.

Then came the cracking noise, and Alessa's high-pitched scream. He saw it all happening again, the snow caving in, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to regain her footing, that luscious lavender braid of her swirling around like an angry whip, all ready to fall into the icy depths below her.   
"NO!" he screamed, and made a hard jump for her, and summoned his wings, not caring what she'd think. He wasn't about to let her die, he wouldn't, even at the cost of his secret. His wings gave him the extra push he needed and he slammed into Alessa's tight side as her knees almost went under the frozen water. He quickly made his wings swoop them upwards and went back down towards Dilandau. 

Dilandau was perfectly still, staring at the growing cracks and snow that was caving in a few feet away from his body. Alessa was cowering against Hiero now bare chest, not even looking at him. 'No one dies because of me, no one.' He thought, and flew near Dilandau. "Grab onto my waist, please Dilandau." He said loudly, the wind still making it hard to speak normally. Dilandau looked one last moment at the cracking ground, the frozen, darkened waters thrashing about a foot away, then wrapped his arms around Hiero's torso and one arm got around Alessa. 

As Hiero lifted away from the breaking ground, he felt both of Dilandau legs grapple about his and part of Alessa, his head pressed tight against Hiero back. 'Least his skin is warm. Gods, if I ever grew chest hair, its be frozen off by now. I should have worn my armor to my coronation after all. Dammit….but, at least they are alive.' He thought, looking about himself for the others.

He looked towards the mountains last when he found the ground was devoid of snow where the Dragon Slayers had been standing, and smiled a little. He saw the hints of gold and stormy blue wings, carrying figure decked in dark blue, one of which was struggling. The top of that one had a spec of brown, so he was about to guess it was either Migel or Dalet, but the stormy blue winged shape was carrying two brunettes, all being too far away to see how long their hair was. Guimel and Ryuon had to be held by Chesta, as Guimel was lighter than both Dalet and Migel, and Ryuon was tall and slim, probably a lot easier to carry for someone like Chesta.

"Am I dead?" he heard Alessa say against his chest, her lips tickling his skin. She was warm too, but she was just too damned close to some very sensitive areas. Her fingers were digging into the back of his neck, her legs were tightly wrapped about one of his a bit high on his left thigh. He suppressed a blush and shook his head, careful not to let either of his friends drop. "No, you're just fine, Alessa." He said, taking them higher towards the mountains.

He felt Alessa shift, and his heart started to beat out of control. She was going to see his wings whether he liked it or not, but he was still nervous. Dilandau, Gatti and Chesta had all seen his Draconian wings and liked them, being very in awe, Dilandau being the best about it, he thought so anyway. Alessa was a different matter, she was from the Mystic Moon, and winged people would be harder to accept on a whole. He was raised up in a world that hated the race, which had come from the Mystic Moon. He didn't know much about that world, but he doubted there were people there with wings.

He waited a moment and looked down at her as bravely as possibly. He met with two stunned icy eyes. She wasn't staring at his face, but his wings, looking them up and down ever so slowly. He felt like he was being dissected, but kept quiet, forgetting how cold he was to make his blue lips become a thing, gentle line. He waited, then grimaced as she opened her mouth to say something, then faint dead away in his arms.

He gave her a shake, but when she didn't rouse, he just sighed and flew over the mountains. "I guess she took it well." Dilandau commented.

Hiero snickered, as if mocking the general. "What makes you think she saw anything?"

"I'm not stupid. I know how a person feels when they faint. So weak….but enticing. Knowing how people work isn't such a bad occupation. I had plenty of time to know how to tell the difference between a sleeper, a fainter, and a corpse when I was being trained the first time." Dilandau said knowingly, pride filling his words.

"At least she didn't scream….yes, I guess fainting is better than something else," he replied, then looked down as they passed over the mountains," Best we land a moment so we can all get in a better position. Gatti and Chesta might be a bit choppy on flying, but we had no choice. I'll have to give them some pointers down there. There's a cave near it, it should suffice until the storm lifts. That and my chest is about fall off from frostbite." 

"Lousy jinx, its all her fault. I told you we should have left her behind. She nearly got us all killed with her lone wolf crap." Dilandau grumbled.

Hiero snickered. "You're one to talk, Mr. I Burned Part of Asturia Alone." Hiero replied, delighting in the groan Dilandau made. He knew, as did Dilandau, that if he tried to slap Hiero, he'd fall. 'He'll get it on me once we land, like I care. Pain is my constant companion, and Death is a saucy flirt.' He thought almost giddily, then swooped down towards the ravine, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the Dragon Slayers, winged and not.

**_ ~ Cave ~ _**

Dilandau wasted no time in slapping Hiero a few times once the king had assured him there was a cave and that his Slayers were in one piece. Hiero shrugged it off, smiling sadistically at Dilandau own sleazy smirk, but neither of them changed their expressions. Dilandau seemed to like someone having the balls to stand up t him and take his licks like a man. It was probably why Gatti was Dilandau second in command, the guy could really take a slap good. 

Hiero sighed as he carried the slumbering Alessa into the dark cavern. There was still enough light to see the outline of the cave's empty inner sanctum. He yawned involuntarily as he got all the way in and carried his sweet bundle to a far corner, one that felt most warm. He sat down and watched with sleepy eyes as the others piled in, Chesta rubbing his eyes in the most adorable manner and Gatti let out a yawn. Dilandau and Migel looked equally tired, but Migel wasn't staggering as much as the others. 'Their wings, that must be it, and the rush of flying I put Dilandau through. That's probably it. Flying does take a bit out of you, and we've been walking most of the day. Least this place is snug and warm….yes, so warm.' He mused lucidly, leaning his head back a bit as he adjusted Alessa's position against his body. 

Hiero let her curled up legs slide between his open ones, keeping her rear planted comfortably on his lap and her torso to her head lined up with his bare chest, her head resting peacefully under his chin. He'd explain nothing happened, just in case she really, really didn't trust him anymore after seeing his wings. 

He yawned again, his eyes growing heavy as he watched the Dragon Slayers build a fire and then warm up the supplies on sticks over the roaring fire.

~

Guimel roasted a quartet of fine bird meat on the stick Ryuon had given him. Lord Dilandau would always eat first, knew it as a rule, and whoever got their food the warmest first had to give it up for him. Guimel kept his stick a ways from the fire, but close enough to make it appear like it was in there. He respected his patron, but he respected his stomach a little more.

"Hey, Lord Dilandau….are you all right? Lord Dilandau?" Ryuon was asking a ways behind him. Guimel looked back to see his patron was lying on his side, eyes shut, with an almost peaceful expression on his face. After all this effort, Lord Dilandau was asleep. He had been full of fiery energy before they got in the cave, but the moment they'd walked in, he seemed tired. Guimel hadn't thought much of it till now, Lord Dilandau wouldn't sleep without eating, it was unhealthy.

What made him feel more uneasy was the fact that Ryuon was really shaking him hard, and Lord Dilandau wasn't waking up. A loud thud made him yelp, nearly dropping his meat in the flames. He looked to it and saw it was Gatti, who was lying on his back with his meat burnt and flaming on his stick, Guimel yanked it away and stamped it out, then check on Gatti. He was asleep too. Guimel set his food down and started to shake Gatti, but it was as if Gatti couldn't feel a thing. He tried slapping him, knowing that was a sure-fire way to get Gatti to wake up no matter what, and frowned when it failed.

Another thud came, and Guimel didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Chesta?!" Dalet cried, his boot heels clicking against the pavement loudly as he rushed to the fallen blonde.

Guimel looked about him, only he, Ryuon, and Dalet seemed to be fully awake. His expression fell when he saw Hiero asleep and slumped up against the corner he'd retreated to, and it fell further when he saw a very sluggish Migel staggering towards the young king and his friend. 

"You….this is your fault….this cave is….ugnh….cursed. I'll kill you….baka. Ohhhhh…."Migel was slurring out, then promptly fell forward, right against Hiero's chest in a very awkward position. Guimel didn't no whether to help or laugh. Migel just looked terribly with his right cheek slapped against Hiero bare chest, his hand flopped in the king's lap and the rest of his body strewn between his legs. His other hand was on Lady Alessa's chest, the back of it anyway, but still, one would get wrong idea if they saw the trio without seeing how it happened.

Dalet and Ryuon made no move towards them, smirking and stifling laughter best they could, so Guimel wasn't about to become a part of the private joke. "Now what do we do?" he asked plainly, picking his food stick up. 

The two Dragon Slayers looked at him, then at the sleeping ones, then to the fire. "I guess, we wait, and eat. We don't know what's wrong other than the fact they all fell asleep. And according to Hiero, they are all angels, so, maybe that's why we are all still awake. We're not angels." Dalet surmised. Ryuon smirked in an annoyed manner and slapped the back of Dalet's head. "I think we pretty much guessed that, genius. Let's just pray they aren't dying from this strange spell." The dark-haired young Slayer rasped out, shaking his head.

Guimel just looked towards their patron, the rare peaceful look across his features putting him slightly at ease, but a slight pinch of fear was picking at his brain. 'He won't be so happy when he wakes up and finds out we ate before he did, so I guess we should enjoy his slumber while it lasts. Hopefully, he won't be asleep too long.' He thought, sticking his meat over the fire.

**_ ~ The Astral Plane ~_**

-Dilandau's Mind -

"Dilandau Thani Albatou….wake up already. You have a lock to break, child." A familiar and elegant voice announced, making Dilandau head throb. He sat up from the dark ground he was lying on. He looked around and found nothing but darkness. He knew that voice, but couldn't put a name to it, not until he saw the face.

He looked towards it, then growled. He swiftly shot up and reached for his blade, only to find in disgust it wasn't there. The blonde figure wearing blues and whites just stared back at him with charming, patient blue eyes, as if he were looking at an actual child. "What are you doing here, _Allen Schezar_?! And for that matter, where are the others? Talk or I'll strangle you where you stand." Dilandau spat, raising an angry fist all through his harsh speech.

Allen did the worst thing imaginable, he smiled pleasantly and didn't answer Dilandau. The young general hissed at the Asturian knight and ran at him, his gloved hands reaching for his neck. Just as he reached the still knight, he passed right through him and fell flat on his face. Dilandau got up, stunned, but still angry, grinding his teeth together like an enraged animal. Allen just turned around slowly, still smiling. "I'm not really Allen, Dilandau, I am the guardian of your fears. There are seven locks, one lock for each angel, three have been unlocked, only four remain. You are one key, to unlock your way to the next temple, and out of the Astral Plane, you must face your fears. Including this facade." The false Allen said evenly.

Dilandau just sniffed haughtily at him, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "A challenge is it, whatever you are? Fine then….but I am appalled to hear you say such lies. Why the hell would I be afraid of my playboy….gag….uncle?" Dilandau spouted.

Allen went on smiling. "You fear becoming me, your arrogance is proof of that. Never letting anyone in, your cruelty, all so you won't react as Allen does. You hated him for what he did to your mother, vowing never to become him, but certain things happened this time that changed your mind, aside from dear Hiero. Ryna perhaps?" Allen put to him, and Dilandau froze a moment, but kept his haughty manner going.

"What about her? She's dead, what can possibly have scared me about her?" he spat, knowing full well he was lying to this thing. The false Allen laughed, and with a flick of his wrist, the darkness rippled like water, and a scene surrounded them. It was his bedroom in Castle Eden, the one he'd been given once he reached thirteen. He saw himself, nearly as tall as he was now, stabbing at the headboard.

He smiled a little, wanting to stab something, to burn anything very badly. His younger self was staring at his fireplace at the same time, sitting cross-legged on his bed, giggling. "Folken, Folken, Folken. Oooooo, how I want to carve you to the bone. For what you did to my men, to Chesta and Gatti especially. I'm the only one who gets to torture people, not you, you freak! Ah, ahahahhahahahaaaa!" his younger self was laughing. Currently this Dilandau wasn't in his armor, he was wearing his white vest and black leather pants, but that was it. His golden headband was on the nightstand beside him bed and his armor was hung over a nearby chair.

He just went on stabbing the wood and pretending it was Folken's face. Then there was a door creaking. The present Dilandau and past both looked towards the sound, only the present one keeping his eyes on the form that came through. It was a very pretty young woman, maybe a few years older than he was then. Her hair was dark with a sort of a ruby sheen to the tips, almost as if it were dipped very delicately in blood. Her eyes were a gentle lavender. She was a slave, that much was evident from her raggedy brown clothing. She had a black eye, but didn't seem to mind it. It wasn't taking anything away from her good looks. She wasn't as pretty as he was, but she was nice to look at. 

She was holding a tray of food and walked in, setting it down Upon Dilandau's nightstand, but also got in his line of sight of the roaring fire. He instantly stopped stabbing the wood and shot the knife right through the table, starting her terribly. The food was already safe, but she wasn't.

He grabbed her and held her at arms length, rage fully overtaking his face. Then he stopped, the girl wasn't crying, she wasn't shivering, she wasn't afraid anymore, just staring at him blankly, as if she had nothing to lose. His former self stared a while, his face still angry, yet scrutinizing. He searched her face, the eyes, a few stray locks of hair swiveling across them, the tanned color in her cheeks, very unlike most slaves. Most never saw the light of day, so he gathered she had been new or one of Folken's personal slaves, the ones that got all the 'fun' abuse.

The present Dilandau looked down when he saw his former self kiss the girl, for a minute or so, then his former self thrust her violently away. Dilandau cringed when he saw his expression of fear compared to the girl's. She looked as impassive as ever, but he looked ready to scream, and did so, practically throwing the girl out of the room and locking his door. The present Dilandau grit his teeth, hating and loving this memory at the same time. It had been his first kiss, ever, and it had scared him. He was a soldier, he wasn't supposed to feel love at all. 

The fight was all that mattered. The battle was his bride, the sword his child that he would gladly feed to hear it scream with delight at tasting fresh blood. But love, he had never considered it fairly important, he still didn't, but that one moment made him just want to try it, just for the hell of it. That wasn't what bothered him, it was the fact that he liked it that scared him, he felt soft, weak, and warm because of that, the way his mother felt whenever she thought about the men she wanted to be with, not the men Allen wanted her to be with.

That was why he threw her out, he didn't want to feel that way, it would ruin his objective, his revenge would be harder to attain if he had a single weakness. The scene faded as his regret rose, making him sick to his stomach. "What became of her, Dilandau? Did you rectify the problem or not? You were too afraid to give up that addictive feeling to do anything." Allen said with pride.

Dilandau met it with a death glare. "She is dead, but not by my hand. It would have been a waste of my time….Folken killed her in front of me to make a damned example. She had told him what I did and he had her executed for disturbing my present state to do something so foolish. He did it to bother me….hmmph." Dilandau grumbled.

"And it worked, and that scared you. Do you admit that, or are you going to be a stubborn child as you were then, the same stubborn child that let this happen." Allen spouted, and Dilandau stared at him incredulously, barely taking note their surroundings were changing again.

When he heard familiar screams ripping through the darkened flaming terrain, he had no choice but to look to it, seeing that battle, where he'd lost his dear Dragon Slayers to Van Fanel and Escaflowne. He saw the remake red Alseides he had piloted back them, frozen in place as Escaflowne tore through Guimel's guymelef first, the high pitched wailing and screaming of the young Slayer stabbing at his ears. He tried to blot it out, with his mind, then by ramming his hands against his ears, anything to make ti go away.

He collapsed to his knees, holding his ears shut, but his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the horrible scene, each of his men's guymelef turning into molten red piles of blood and metal. He then saw Dalet's guymelef get crushed, blood shooting out from the cockpit as his screams were painfully silenced. Then went Gatti, his hoarse yells cut off as the top of his guymelef was sliced off, showing Dilandau a perfect view of the severed and twitching torso within. The liquid mercury within that was normally inside it pooled around him as the guymelef became nothing but mush. 

Chesta and Viole screamed next, then the rest of the Dragon Slayers were torn apart, murdered by Escaflowne, and all he had done then was stand there, looking about himself when it was all over for survivors. "DAMN YOU VAN! YOU TOOK MY ONLY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU!" Dilandau screamed over his past versions frightened pleas. 

"STAY AWAY!!" his former self screamed, his guymelef hazardously stumbling away from the approaching Escaflowne. The present Dilandau just watched, frozen in fear as was his past self, the sword racing for Dilandau's throat. "STOP IT! IT'S DAMNED OVER! THEY'RE DEAD! VAN, YOU BASTARD!" Dilandau shouted, even as Escaflowne stopped, and started to swat at empty air. He saw the Alseides flee, but he knew what he had been doing, he'd been crying, full of fear at his near death experience, but he knew it every night he went to sleep after that.

That gnawing fear, it made him so weak that day, too weak to move and defend his men. Naturally, he was never expected to do it, but they were all he had known then. He had no idea he was really Celena at the time, he had been told by the sorcerers and later by Folken that his parents had abandoned him, and that his men had abandoned him, not the other way around. 'But I did abandon them….dammit, I was the coward, Shit, I hate it when I'm wrong. I hate it! Stupid playboy bastard….ghost.' he thought, beating his hands uselessly against the false terrain as the scene shifted. 

"NO! I didn't do anything! Stop it, leave me alone!" a little girl's voice screamed. Dilandau kept his garnet eyes aimed at the floor, which was now dark and metallic. 'No, not again, leave us alone! I KILLED YOU!' his mind screamed, wrenching his eyes up to the familiar nightmare he and his mother had endured for years after the war.

There was little Celena Schezar, screaming and writhing about on the silvery operating table, watching fluids and needles and other such terrible devices the sorcerers used on them both, to make them the perfect little murderous pet. He'd been insulted and sick to discover he was not who he thought he was then, and that those dirty old men had abused his mother's body so greatly. 

He was happy that he'd been allowed to take over, but still, once Celena awoke and took control again, he was subjected to the fate he had to her, being all alone and trapped in his own body, no hope to be pulled out. Hiero had ended his solitude, the torment of being left in the dark without the power to speak for himself. He owed Hiero so much, but it wasn't as if he'd say it in front of everyone, that was a private matter, not meant to be spread or heads would roll. He wasn't happy that he'd been resurrected through Folken raping his mother, and these four sorcerer bastards were mentally raping her now.

He looked away swiftly, hating this terrible reminder of his births. He hated it so much he could scream, but he wasn't about to give that bastard Allen facsimile the pleasure of seeing him in pain. The scene shifted around him again, and the scene was in front of him, when he and Hiero were children, Dilandau within the invading guymelef's hand. He had known where he was going, back to Folken to be used for this prophecy crap, but little Hiero leapt out the caved in wall, revealing his wings and tried to save him, but Dilandau had let go, to save Hiero from being cut apart.

As soon as this scene had started, it faded and Dilandau whipped his body up to face the chuckling false Allen. "You're not scaring me here, that was all in the past. It will not happen again. I won't let myself be left behind again. I'd sooner slit the person's throat than let anyone ever mess with my men or me ever again!" Dilandau spat angrily.

Allen raised a blonde eyebrow, smiling a bit, as if considering this. "Do you admit you were afraid then, even if it doesn't scare you as much now, so you say." Allen dripped out with a chuckle. Dilandau dove at him, only to fly right through him all over again and land hard on his front. He whirled his angry face about to meet with Allen's delicate blue eyes. "Argh, you're a pain, but fine. There is no denying it, you won't let me out of this pit of hell until I suck up my pride and spit it out, as if anyone else is hearing this. I was afraid, I hated every minute the I went through those memories of the sorcerers, of Ryna's death, of losing my Slayers. But that is over, I won't let it happen again. The fear will go to the world of the dead with my mother, where she no longer fears. I will never fear again. I'm not afraid of Allen, not Van, not those moments, or even death itself, never again. Do you hear me, you blonde freaking bastard?!" he screamed.

Allen just smirked. "Would you kill not to see them die again?" he asked. Dilandau gave him an odd look. 'First we're talking about fear, then about killing. What an idiot, but this beats fear any day, unless I'm the cause. Hmm, very sweet.' He thought with a smile. 

"Are you trying to order me around, ghost? Or is this out of pure curiosity?" he asked haughtily, putting his hand to his scarred cheek. Thinking about killing someone, or better yet, setting them on fire, filled him with excitement, his blood boiling from the adrenaline rush. Allen's expression never changed as he repeated," Would you kill not to see them die again?"

Dilandau sighed. "You're no fun. Oh course I would, but what does that have to do with fear? You are truly wasting my time, ghost. Now you let me out of here so I can attend to Hiero and my men." Dilandau spat.

Then Allen really smiled, from ear to ear. "Interesting." He said quietly, but the way he said it made Dilandau's skin crawl. It was just said too close to what the word was, like he was too interested in his words. "What the hell is so interesting, baka?" Dilandau demanded.

"You said Hiero's name before your men. Now why would you do a thing like that?" Allen smirked, angering Dilandau, but then his emotions halted. Why had he said his name first and not put him after his men. His blank looked seemed to be amusing Allen. "Heh, how very interesting. You like him….because he's just like you and he likes you right back. How the mighty have fallen."

Dilandau growled again, then stopped, and made a feral grin. "I know what you are up to, you think I'll screw everything up by acting afraid to say it. Well, I'm not afraid of a damned ghost. You can't hurt me. Yes, I like him, and who cares if he does or doesn't like me. I'm not afraid of becoming you anymore, I could never be you and I am pretty thankful at that. Who would want to be a blonde airhead who's had his dick in more women in one lifetime than all the men in Gaia have? I wouldn't, not me, I'm not a perverted chauvinistic creep like you, hiding behind his mother's death and sister's disappearance to make excuses for why he sleeps around. Oh, I'm lonely, I'm all alone, my father doesn't love us, he doesn't care, well go to hell, Allen Schezar. I didn't have anyone but Jajuka and the Dragon Slayers, I didn't have a past to remember, but I didn't hide behind my lack of loving parents. I admit I did everything for me, do you hear, ME! I will always delight in burning places to the ground, slaughtering Folken for all its worth, and to fight and fight until there's nothing left to fight! I am stronger than ever now, and it won't change. I will kill for my men as they would for me. For Hiero too, because I choose to, not some petty emotions. I will never fall!" Dilandau ranted, grinning widely as the ghost finally showed some fear in its eyes, backing away from him.

Allen fell to his knees, clutching his head, then started to laugh maniacally. Dilandau remained where he was, ready to strike out at whatever this thing was planning. Then the eyes of Allen Schezar looked at him sharply, grinning wickedly. "Unlocked, Angel of Death. So I gather that you won't mind killing one of them to save the rest, now will you?"

Dilandau had to frown. Killing was one thing, but killing one of his own was another. They'd really have to make him angry enough to force such a rage upon them. "Who?" he asked tentatively. 

Allen smirked, his form fading. "I have others to attend to, and you shall see. You must take life and try to save it at the cost of your own, then grip life with all you have to awaken, Angel of Death. The guardian of death will come, and you will fight to the death, or die trying. Try not to die too quickly….Ahahahahahaaaa!" he laughed, fully fading away as Dilandau reached him. 

"Let me out, you bastard! Let me out!! Tell me who?!! RIGHT NOW!" Dilandau screamed, raising his enraged and insane garnet eyes to the blackened and endless sky above, thrashing his fists wildly at his unseen adversary.

**_- Alessa's Mind -_**

"Alessa Lee Demitrius. Oh honey, wake up. You're late for school." She heard her father say, but as she opened her pristine blue eyes, she found she wasn't in her bedroom, or in any room for that matter. She jerked up into a sitting position and found herself in total blackness, only herself and a man who looked strikingly like her father had, when she was little. 

He had the same short lavender and swishy hair, that carefree boyish smile, no sign of stubble, wearing a business suit, the one he'd worn the last night she had seen him alive. "Daddy?" she asked, but he shook his head, smiling.

"No, I am your fear, rather I represent your fear of abandonment. Most of you angels seem to share this, but dear Hiero seems to be most fearful of that word, and rejection. You namely fear being left behind by those you grew to care for and love, that getting close to anyone and anything will result in heartache, as did this man and your mother's deaths made you feel when you discovered the truth." The man said.

Alessa was still puzzled, but she understood this apparition wasn't her real father. She had to be dreaming, but it wasn't like any dream she'd ever experienced. It was more like those freaky visions that Hiero showed her in Fanelia. 'The day he whistled the "Dragon Bride" to me, that sad and pretty song. Oh….Hiero….I remember.' she thought her eyes widening suddenly as she recalled what had happened this day. Hiero, and those angel wings, Hiero had grown wings to save her from a watery grave. 'And you were a lame idiot and fainted. You don't even flinch at horror movies and you faint like some frail airhead at the sight of a boy with wings, a boy that kills dragons and has wings and hangs out with a psycho pyro albino. Oh, I'm so confused. It was so much easier to worry about good grades and to check my sheets for spiders and frogs from those stuck up boys from the first floor.'

"If you're through mentally whining like a pathetic creampuff, may we get on with this? The longer you take, the closer your mind slips towards death." The man chuckled, pushing a lavender lock out of his eyes. She looked at him coldly, wrinkling her nose in disgust at him. 'He's not my father for sure. My father was never that arrogant or cruel. He'd never speak to even his worst enemies like that. This thing is an insult to my father's good name.' She thought harshly.

"Let's do it, creep. The sooner I do whatever it is you want, the sooner you get out of my face. I don't intend on dying after all the crazy shit I've been through already. If I can survive a dragon, and some killer singer, I sure as hell can survive a….ghost like you. What do you want from me?" she hissed out, standing her ground.

The false father smirked slightly, then waved his hanged in a sweeping motion, the darkness rippling with sudden colors. "You only fear that one thing, loved ones leaving you, so you might survive, then again, its so deeply rooted, you keep pushing so many away. Like with this little moment….look at his face, he's heartbroken." The man laughed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, pointing at the scene that had happened only moments ago, or was it hours. She didn't know how long it had been since she fainted. All she knew was that she saw Hiero's wings, then passed out, but now she was seeing him trying to shield her, and her shoving him off and walking away. Alessa's heart nearly broke in two at the sight of Hiero's tragic face, watching her walk off sadly, then reaching out.

She had done it because of how close he was, and the familiar way he was holding her. It reminded her of her parents, her parents held her in that protective way when she was hurt or sad, it had always made her feel loved and warm, but now, it hurt because it was just a reminder of those wonderful days. She hadn't wanted to feel that way towards him, he was a king after all, he'd go for a princess, not her. He couldn't love a commoner, a Mystic Moon citizen as the help called her, his country most definitely wouldn't allow it, as Myrna had gleefully pointed out each time she tried to ransack her room.

Alessa knew Myrna was just jealous of her because Hiero liked. Myrna had more hope of getting with the King of Fanelia than she did. She had just wanted to spare herself and Hiero the painful feelings of heartache. If either of them got attached romantically, even if she liked the idea of that happening, they'd be split apart because of the rules of his world and kingdom. 

"Do you admit you were afraid of loving him? Do you honestly think he could never truly love you back?" the man asked suddenly, sweeping the image off of Hiero's saddened face. "So what if I did it for that? Loving people just leads to hurt…." She uttered quietly.

"You didn't answer my question fully. Do you think he couldn't love you back?" the man asked tightly.

Alessa felt a little pain in her chest, but took a hard breath,, and felt slightly better. "I think he's capable, but….he's a king, I'm not a princess or a queen or even a, well, whatever he is. Why would he wanted someone so….normal and bland and depressing when he could have some perky and gorgeous lady in waiting?"

"But, but, but, you know the more you say that, the more you act like one. What an ass, really." The man chuckled, stifling greater laughs deep within his throat. He looked about ready to burst. Alessa just sneered. She didn't get what was so funny, but then the pain returned and she didn't have the time to concentrate on his laughing. "And great asses deserve to die most painfully, until you start admitting some things, little girl. I meant what I said, you either play by the rules or you die. D-I-E, DIE! How would you like to see what's in his head….what he was thinking about when you nearly kissed each other, hmmm?" the man giggled, sounding terribly like Dilandau.

With a wave of his hands, they were in her bedroom in the castle of Fanelia, herself and Hiero sitting on the bed in each others' arms. With a slight cough from Hiero, memory flooded back, flashing every so often to different moments. 

"I do want to say that I have to agree with Sora, as lousy as that is, that your ring was destined for another. You're like a messenger for him, the angel of death." He uttered quietly, and unlike the last time, since the room had been dark, she could see Hiero was blushing.

"Who's he? You said you knew who the angel of death was earlier? How will I know him?" her past self asked, breathing hard and short.

"Dilandau Albatou, a guy my age with silver hair and red eyes. I don't know where he is currently, but his Alseides guymelef might be what your ring is linked to for him. The energist fragment….your ring matches the energist heart on his Alseides," he replied," ….based off an ancient guymelef made by….Ispona race, the true blood red Alseides unearthed in Zaibach….. I've never seen the real model, only the guymelefs that got based off of it. That's all I know…."

"That's nice….now…would you let go of me….please." she asked quietly, and Alesa could see herself blushing and shaking nervously, but he was off in a daze staring into her eyes, not doing as she had asked. 

"Afraid of me? I'm not going to harm you." he said, leaning in a bit and Alessa grew warm all over when she saw him briefly brush his lips gently over her upper lip. She recalled how safe she had felt then, how alive and happy, that a king of all people would like a nobody like her, even try and kiss her.

"I'm not afraid of you, not of anyone….I…."she started, but she grew lost in his eyes, the present Alessa watching her start to give into her desire to touch him like that, to gain her first kiss. Sje recalled the warmth had grown terribly through her blood, fireworks erupting on her lips as he tried to kiss her. It was like being kissing by a rose petal, so whisper soft and delicate, it was barely felt, but one knew it was there.

"LORD HIERO! Are you in there?" Myrna's voice shouted through the door, her little fists banging on the door. Alessa didn't laugh when she saw Hiero jump a bit and kiss her nose, blushing madly like he was the biggest goof of Gaia. He heard him swear something under his breath, it was in that Japanese language, it sounded like what he called Migel, Gaki. Chesta said that meant brat, and it made Alessa smile, making the pain dissipate slightly. Regretfully, she had yanked herself away then too, cursing ni her mind at the interruption, but also praised Myrna for her timing. It made Alessa sad she thought that, if Hiero ever found out, what would he think of her? Would he think her a flirt and a tease, just stringing him along and never to return his feelings?

As the scene faded, it became a new one, of Hiero in his bedroom, he was only in his boxers, making Alessa blush, but only for a moment. He looked so sad, not crying, but his eyes looked so very gloomy, as if he'd lost something dear to him. She knew that look, it was what she saw in the mirror everyday of her life after she was told what became of her parents. 

Hiero was staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, whistling Dragon Bride, and then something caught her eye. It wasn't the pink pendant around his neck, but something golden and round. It looked like the metal gold headband that Dilandau wore, but it was very different. It looked almost like what the Zaibach royalty had been wearing, Flora had been wearing one. 

As suddenly as she had noticed it, Hiero sat up and picked the tiara up, inspecting it. "I'm so glad Val gave me this. I was lucky his Aunt Celena left this back at their place, it's all I have left of her. Poor woman….how your son must miss you now." He uttered.

'Celena….Lady Celena, he and Val mentioned her, but who was she? Why does he have her tiara? Were they….in love?' she thought frantically.

"She was with him, but he didn't know. He didn't feel that way about her, he loved her in a special way….why are you being so defensive. Afraid you'll lose him to a memory." Her false father chuckled. Alessa shook her head, and she meant it. 

She watched Hiero put it on, his bangs supported perfectly above the beautiful piece of gold. He walked over to his window, sighing gently as he leaned on the sill and hung his head low. Slowly, he lifted his head to the sky, smiling as a tear drifted down his cheek. "Can I keep her? Can I really have love ever again, Lady Celena? Mother? Father? Or will I be left behind when they all die. I can't take burying anymore people I love….and I love her. She's….an angel. I don't care if my advisors want her kicked out, I won't let them hurt her. Please, tell me there's a chance I can be happy here, that I won't lose her. Maybe….she'd even accept, my secrets….maybe." he uttered, and then Alessa saw his back pulsate.

She nearly fell over as his beautiful solid white wings came out of his back, hiding most of his upper body from view, several dazzling feathers flurrying about him like a windstorm. "Could she accept a freak? A monster like me, if she knew what I really am, would she love me back?" he said quietly, but she heard every word. She stood silently, wanting so much to comfort him, to tell him she was sorry. Hiero folded his wings against his back, looking like a real angel, his sapphire blue hair glowing beautifully in the pale moonlight outside of her world and her moon. He was slumped over, breathing lightly, but she could almost make out tiny crystalline droplets gently pecking against the sill, watching the small sparkling spheres plummet from his scarred cheek.

Then everything was blackened away, she felt a great pain in her heart, more for Hiero. He did love her, but was too shy to express it. He had nearly done it, but they had been interrupted. The dance, the dance they had performed together had been a wonderful experience, but more than once she'd felt Hiero heart racing even when they were still. He was as afraid of getting close to her as she was, and it was breaking her heart to imagine how much she had hurt him with just one moment. Tears started to well up in her eyes, of how she had assumed Hiero would give her up without a fight, as she believed her parents gave her up. 'It wasn't true….they had no choice….but Hiero does….and he cares. Would he….fight for me that hard? Oh God, he thinks he's a monster because of his wings….I must have totally hurt his feeling when I fainted. Dammit, I'm sorry Hiero, I have to wake up now.' She thought wildly, whirling on the chuckling false father. He was on his knees now, fading away.

"I'm not afraid of him, I won't be afraid. I'll apologize….not after what he thinks of himself. He needs someone to tell him that. Just like I do…." She said, biting her lip.

"Unlocked, Angel of Love. Finally, you understand why you are here. Isn't that nice? Note you no longer feel any physical pain since you stopped lying about your feelings. That's a hint, really, lying to yourself about how you feel will prevent you from ascending." The false father chuckled. Alessa choked back her tears and glared at the fading man, wanting to punch him for being such a snide jerk.

"Such dirty little feelings, what would your father say? Well, who cares, four down, three to go. Enjoy your stay, girlie. I have a little brunette to play with now. Hee, hee, heeeee!" the false father snickered, vanishing from Alessa's icy stare, leaving her in darkness.

"You asshole! Let me the hell out! I can't do anything in the ass of hell, let me out! Oooo, every weirdo thing in this world is a pain in the ass! Hiero! Hiero, get me out of here! I'm sorry!! Hiero!" she shouted, raising her scared eyes to the blackness above.

**_- Migel's Mind - _**

"Migel Dima Lavariel…..GET THE HELL UP, SOLDIER!!" a voice cackled, making Migel sneer, even if his face was mushed against the warm floor. He got up slowly, only to receive a swift kick in the pants that sent him sprawling, the laughter growing.

He whirled on the youth, Hiero's cocky yet beautiful face still laughing loudly and mockingly at him. "What the hell do you want, pretty boy? What have you done to Lord Dilandau!? To us!? Answer me or its your life!" Migel ordered, reaching for his blade, cursing when he found it gone. Hiero wasn't armed either, but he wasn't one to be underestimated. He was tricky, sneaky, and violent, like a little prankster murderer. It gave Migel the creeps.

Hiero just smiled, giggling like a naughty child. "Try." Hiero dared. Migel growled and rushed him, landing a punch in Hiero's face, or rather through it. There was so much force behind the punch that Migel lost his footing and fell through the Fanelian King, falling flat on his face. Hiero was still giggling even as he turned around, mocking Migel with every movement. The Dragon Slayers rolled over, supporting himself by his elbows as Hiero bent over and put his face inches away from his own.

"You punch like a girl. Ah ahahahahaaaa! I'm not even the real Hiero, but believe me, he's one boy you don't want to try and kill. It'll just piss him off, Migel, dearest Angel of Light. I am the guardian of your fear, and you fear Hiero. Sweet, isn't it, Miggie." The fake Hiero teased, giving Migel a light slap on the cheek before stepping back, almost dancing away from him.

When the fake Hiero stopped moving, Migel had gotten up, then jumped back when Hiero looked back at him, piecing him with his strange eyes. "Me? Afraid of a little pretty boy king who was spawned from the loins of a freak and a Mystic Moon slut? Hah, don't make me laugh." Migel scoffed, hating this all together. It was uncomfortable being with even a fake Hiero, he was ten times more annoying and violent than the true king, but either way, looking at that condescending face made his skin chill.

The fact that their Lord Dilandau was actually acting friendly with him, they even talked about things, and were making plans for Zaibach's demise. In the past, Lord Dilandau had been third in line for the Zaibach throne, only kept in third by Folken, who was second in line. Lord Dilandau had been more than eager then to ascend the throne, letting his Slayers help Folken have a little accident of course. Things changed after they were all killed and Lord Dilandau became Celena Schezar. 

They all knew what they had done to their mothers that rebirthed them, split them open like rip fruit, destroying their mothers' inside with their thrashing within their bodies. Lord Dilandau explained it, so they wouldn't expect loving mothers and fathers to save them. They were all crushed to hear that their new father's just wanted money and left the moment they raped their mothers. It was sickening, but more sickening that Hiero had changed their patron. Lord Dilandau would never show a bit of respect for anyone, royalty, Dragon Slayers, commoners, no one was worthy of his time, but Hiero had become just that. Dilandau treated that royal monster like an equal, as if he was worth the respect Lord Dilandau was.

Hiero was still staring at him, smirking and giggling. "What's so damned funny? Where am I, freak?" Migel spat. The false Hiero gestured around himself, then at Migel. "I said it before and I shall say it again for the hearing impaired, Migel. I represent your fears and will gladly display the worst of your worst fears to you, and if you're strong enough to admit it, you might live. If not, I get to play with your soul forever and ever and ever." Hiero tittered, flicking his fingers about like inchworms.

Migel stayed still, but kept his look firm and determined. "You don't scare me. Why the hell do you look like that Draconian hell spawn?" Migel spat, but the false Hiero laughed again, then vanished.

Migel waited, then whipped around to locate the strange creature, but failed. Then the darkness he was in began to contort and ripple, the colors of flame and ash filling his vision. He was standing in the middle of a street, a familiar one. "This…this is Freid. I know this place….I fought Van here….and….gulp…" he started, but lost his voice. 

Several feet away he could see his old guymelef and Escaflowne battling, his guymelef losing and blowing up. He saw himself leap out, limping badly. His legs was cut, and he could see part of the bone sticking out, blood leaking all over his leather pants. He was sweating too, limping as fast as he could away from Van. He heard van protesting in the background, but he was too fixated on himself, heading for that dark alley to hide, to avoid the guards for the moment. "No….no, not again. Don't go in there. That's where that doppelganger is. No, that where he…..urk…." Migel shouted, running for his former self, but someone grabbed him from behind and wrapped their arm around his neck. He panicked and started to yell, only to hear a familiar voice tut-tutting him as the arm tightened, Migel finding himself staring at his former self panting in the dark alley, favoring his bloodied leg.

"This is where you died, you pathetic little boy. Now be a good boy and scream for me. You heard me, Migel, scream!" Hiero taunted, leaning his cold cheek against Migel's as the Dragon Slayer twitched madly and began to sweat watching himself just stand there with his back to the approaching Zongi within the shadows.

He grit his teeth in fear, gasping and struggling and trying to warn himself in vain to run, to turn around, anything, but it did no good. The memory kept playing out as it had occurred so long ago.

"I can't escape with this injury….," his past self muttered, holding his torn and bleeding leg as the guards ran by, then he lowered his head slightly," What should I do?"

Then it happened, Migel's frightened eyes mirroring the terror of his past form being grabbed by the neck from behind, gagging, and clawing at the horrid smelling creature crushing his throat, the sickening crack of his larynx and spine echoing in his ears like broken glass. His legs kicked up wildly as a few more guards rushed by, not even seeing him, not coming to help.

Then the doppelganger let Migel's dead form droop in his arms, hanging pathetically from the emotionless looking creature. "Sorry, but my presence cannot be disclosed." The thing said casually, then disappeared into the shadows, leaving Migel's body behind, the blood run cold.

Migel screamed, more out of rage than fear and violently shoved the false Hiero away. Hiero was pensive now, but smirking a few moments later. "Scared you, didn't I? Or didn't he? Do you admit this, or are you going to scream like a little maiden again?" Hiero snickered, lifting his hands up to flex them, as if choking an invisible enemy, the scene about them becoming dark once more. He looked at the place that held his dead form with listless eyes, then brought defiant ones at the fake Hiero, wanting so much to be able to hurt this freak as he was hurting him. 

"Oh course I was, you moron. I was dying, I screwed up Lord Dilandau's plans trying to redeem myself. I was more afraid of Lord Dilandau's wrath for being captured than dying though, that's why this memory scares me. I was at my worst, and Dragon Slayers are supposed to be the damn best soldiers in all of Gaia and I wasn't then. I failed him, and I….was too afraid to go back empty handed and humiliated by being captured by that Schezar fellow. I had to try….and I failed." Migel let out, taking a deep breath before standing at full attention, not willing to show any weakness again.

Hiero smirked. "You're getting closer. One last thing though, what about Hiero? Why are you so jealous of him? Just because Dilandau likes him and Hiero hates you? Hmm? Be truthful, the truth may hurt, but not as much as I will hurt you if you lie, angel face." The false Hiero asked gently, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Migel sneered, but thought on the question, not willing to fail Lord Dilandau again. "I suppose so. He's not one of us, but Lord Dilandau treats him that way. He allows Hiero to do as he pleases, say what he wants, with exceptions, but he was never like that with us. I fear…." Migel began, then paused, noting the smug look on Hiero's face.

"You feared what? Spit it out." Hiero chuckled, making the choking gestures again. "I feared….that he will take our Lord Dilandau away from us….that he will get our patron killed. Hiero can't be trusted, I know there is more to him than meets the eye. I feel it." Migel spouted, his eyes widening as the false Hiero fell to his knees and started to fade away.

"Unlocked. Word to the wise Migel, this may help you when you fight to become the angel of light. One sense lost, the others remain, use common sense to let victory reign. Byeeeee….." the false Hiero giggled, fading away completely.

"What the hell….did that mean?" Migel uttered quietly, then looked around, feeling a bit of despair take him over when he realized he was trapped here, alone. He thrust his hands hard on his hips and sighed. "Perfect, even when Hiero isn't really Hiero, he still torments me. I'm going to sincerely beat him senseless when I get out of this hell." Migel swore, sneering at the blackness about him.

__

**- Hiero's Mind -**

"Wake up, pretty one. Wake up, my beautiful disciple, its time to play again." A singsong voice called out, making Hiero's ears twitched, his lips curving into a sneer. He got up quickly, facing the last thing he ever wanted to, Delphine, the god trapped inside his body, the source of his eternal cursed life.

"What do you want, blondie? You're supposed to be dormant inside me. You don't have your mother around to bully me into doing your dirty work anymore. She's dead, she and Satan killed each other and Terrian! Go away!" Hiero grated, getting in a defensive stance, almost like a wild animal ready to pounce.

Delphine just smiled. The young God was still the same as the day Hiero and him merged, short blonde hair with his bangs covering his eyes. Hiero recalled that they were blue, maybe, it had been a long time since he'd seen Delphine since the God went to sleep inside him, but his immortal curse went on. Destined to lived forever and to be trapped at the age of death with enough power in his body to destroy the universe if he wanted to. Delphine wore the same white priest robes he was absorbed in, his creamy hands going to his face as he went on smiling. "You're so cute when you murderous. You were at your best when you were killing people. Wouldn't Alessa love to hear about that, the races you wiped out, the villages you blew up, robbed, burned, ooo, I get chills. You were almost a god when you were doing my bidding. Or should I say, this form's bidding. He has quite a quirky personality for a God." Delphine spouted playfully.

Hiero didn't get it, so he reached out to Delphine's mind, he was capable enough with his natural telepathy from his true world, one of the few things he was able to do currently. The moment he touched its mind, he pulled out, frowning at the thing. "You're not Delphine. You're the servant of the Anti-God, he left you behind as Gaia left the guardians for her angels behind. You're here to destroy us….no, to try and destroy us, or see if we can….conquer our fears." Hiero said quietly, his eyes dilating at the thought.

The fake Delphine noticed and approached Hiero, and he was very vulnerable thinking about what was at stake here, so Hiero didn't move. He let Delphine drape one arm about his shoulder, standing there perfectly still. "Don't fret so much, she can't see your fears….currently. But I showed her a little bit….its up to you to trust her feelings on the matter. Don't start whining again, pretty boy." Delphine said languidly, pulling no Hiero to make him move.

Hiero finally snapped out of his trance and shoved Delphine away with a feral growl in his throat, just like the dragons had once taught him millennia ago. He bared his teeth, hissing through them, but Delphine seemed unbothered. "You keep your hands off of her or by heaven and hell I'll…."

"Or what? Let me let you in on a secret, I can hurt you, but you can't hurt me. You can't even touch, me, same as the others couldn't. The others all did there part, Gatti and Chesta were….difficult. Awakened angels are harder to put into the embrace of Fear and Despair than those that haven't. Pity….If you conquer your fear, I go back to sleep, all alone. Poor me, but if you don't, if you get all stubborn, then get to keep you in eternal world of nightmares, sucking on your soul forever, and I know it'll be forever. You can't die….just like the others did." It chuckled, but Hiero knew it was lying.

"And you're a moron if you think I don't know when someone is a damned liar. I'm a damned telepath too, lying doesn't work on me. Try some other sap….Let's get on with this already. Alessa's still out cold." Hiero spat, trying to slap Delphine, but his hand went right through him.

"And I'm the moron, he says. Heh, you're just too much, no wonder Delphine loves to torture you so. Your suffering is so delicious. On with the show then." Delphine breathed, waving his perfect hands at the darkness around them, parting it like dark curtains to reveal a small dark room.

Hiero's sneer was gone, and his eyes shrunk back in his head as he gazed upon the little boy in mage robes peeking through the door of a study, peering at his mother talking to an old man in fancy clothes. He knew who it was, not by looking, but by the conversation he heard outside.

"Your freak son bit a whole out of my son's arm. The damned monster shouldn't be in proper society, he should be behind bars in a freak show. My son is going to lose his hand because of that brat of yours. He's not fit to be a mage with such a feral attitude, I mean really Narcissa, a three year old starting a fist fight over a small comment about his hair and taking a chunk out of my boy." The man was bellowing, the rather lovely woman with long blonde hair and pristine sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing an expensive dress, like she always did, the fluffier the better. Anything to hide what giving birth had done to her beautiful body.

"Duchess Narcissa Marianne Vendetta, I demand you do something about your little hell spawn. He is nothing but a stain on our beautiful society. What do you have to say about this?" the man grated out, struggling for control.

"Mama…." The little boy peeking uttered in unison with Hiero. It was his mother, the woman that bore him first, his real mother. She was vain, mirrors everywhere in their beautiful mansion, her being a duchess and him her only heir to become the duke of the family fortune. He had loved her more than life itself, but this moment was different, it changed everything he had believed in at just three years of age. The comment the old man had mentioned wasn't just a simple one, it wasn't only about his hair. The boy he'd bitten had called him a freak and a demon and kicked him, then had the gall to call his mother the devil's whore. That had been the breaking point for Hiero short temper.

He looked through the crack with tears filling his eyes, biting his lip in hopes it would dull the blow of this memory. "That little abomination rivals my beauty, Sir Evan, he ruined my body, he has ruined the proud name of the house of Vendetta with his freakish eyes and hair. I would love nothing more than to dump him on the side of the road come next harvest and hope wolves run away with him, just so I can start over again, to forget that thing ever came out of me, but I can't. You see the little moron adores me. I'm all he has, all he'll ever have. Who would want a freak like that?" she uttered, and both Hiero let tears flood from their eyes, then their mother turned about, probably looking at the mirror behind her to admire her face," Give it time, Sir Evan. He'll eventually be beaten to death. There is no way I will save him, he has ruined me enough already. Good night, sir." 

With that, the three-year-old Hiero wept quietly until his mother went up the stairs and went to bed, then he started to wail, knowing no one would hear him. "No Mama, I'll be good. I will make it all up to you, I'm not bad. I will be the best son you'll ever have, don't leave me, Mama!"

"STOP THIS!" the present Hiero grated, slamming his hand against the wall, tears flooding from his eyes even as he wrenched them away from the pathetic sight. Delphine was snickering, patting Hiero's shoulder affectionately as the robed boy crying near them vanished.

"Awww, did I hit a nerve?" Delphine tittered, then Hiero pulled away. "Yeah, maybe you did, but that was thousands of years ago. She never loved me, not when she saw how badly that damned priest Ravi screwed up in giving her the perfect child. He gave her what she asked for, but she never said anything about what I'd look like. It was all her fault I walked the path to our….merging. If she had loved me like she pretended to, I'd have lived normally. I'd have died on Terrian like everyone else." Hiero spat.

"True, but then….Zelgadis, Lina, Filia, and even your beloved friend Val would all be dead because of Shabranigdo, Dilandau would be dead too, all of them would because of you, because you were afraid of yourself, of being rejected by an unloving parent. All because you were a coward, afraid of your power. You're so weak, you could rule this planet with only using your pinky, yet you don't. Why is that?" Delphine asked quietly.

Hiero sniffed at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid of what might happen if I tried, that I'd destroy the people I loved again. I destroyed my parents because of my stupid mistake in trying to kill Delphine, my mother, my father, even the bullies that tried to beat me up every damn day of the six years I knew them. I have already destroyed two worlds, I don't want it to happen again. The first one died because Delphine got trapped within me, he wasn't there to support the powers of light as he was meant to….and Val's world, all because that bitch L-sama had to get a sicko crush on me, she decided if she couldn't have me, not even the world could. I don't want it to happen here….that why, I haven't tried out more spells…."

"That's a little better…but I'm not done with you yet. Look at this little bit of hell you walked through…" Delphine tittered, waving his hands again at the darkness, colors streaming like ribbons from his lithe fingers.

Hiero saw himself again, still on Terrian from looking at his older self, stuck in the body of a man in his 20's. He was wearing his old and horrible brown tunic and leggings, and only that brown mouth guard to hide his mouth, so his evil hair and slit eyes were in full view of the world. 

He was leaning over a body of a woman, a dead and naked one. He was just staring at it, not touching or moving to bury it, he was just staring. The present Hiero cringed, his stomach twisting in terrible knots. He had watched a woman who had fallen for him get brutally beaten and slaughtered by her village for confessing to it. He had made no move to help, watching her from the shadows, trying not to feel anything as she cried out his true name, begging for help.

He had waited until they dumped her twisted carcass miles from town, so wild dogs could tear it apart, removing her 'unholy' stain from their sights. No wild dogs arrived, nothing came, not when Hiero walked up to the body. Nothing went near him, the Safaia Oni**, the cursed sapphire beauty of a male. No one wanted to mess with him, the destroyer of inhuman races, of mages, priests, young and old, dragons, monsters good and evil alike. 

"But killing those that respected, even loved you was easier to attack than you. You'd have fried them the moment they thought about attacking you, but you didn't lift a finger to save the woman who offered to make love to you to repay you for saving her life, who fell in love with you when she saw you. You never made a move, she was all over you, and you were stone cold, just like when she confessed her love to a man that wanted her, a man who wasn't afraid of himself. You let her die because of your fear, losing people. Everyone around you dies, either by your hand, by others or from just plain and simple old age. You didn't want to see it ever again, to see those that loved you grow old while you were always perfectly young and handsome. You gave up. Hah…." The false Delphine laughed, slapping at Hiero's back, but to the specter's own shock, it went through Hiero.

Hiero wasn't shocked, not even letting a gasp utter from his lips as he stared hard and cold at his first self. He knew how he felt then, he had wanted to help, but the fake Delphine was right. He had not only feared watching another beauty die while his went on and on and on, but he fear Delphine's mother Moriun, who always killed those he loved in gruesome ways. He'd lost Veda, and the dragoness Electra, as well as his dragon bothers and sister. He'd left his only dragon sister on Terrian, Zazu, behind when the war of the dragons was over, taking the life of his only remaining brother, Bran. All his power and he couldn't save his brother's life. He defeated the enemy, but he'd lost them, he lost everyone he ever loved on Terrian time and time again. It never changed, even on Val's world he lost those he loved.

His parents of Val's world were dead and gone, his Mazuko Lord, all his loves had grown old and died before his eyes, as did his sons and daughters, all dead a buried, while he went on and never changed. It was his lot in life to always lose even when he won. 'But I have Val, I still have Val. I saved him….yes.' he thought, smiling wistfully before turning to face a nervous looking fraud.

"I was afraid of going through it again, watching people grow old and die around me. I know I will always be and never grow old, never die, but I accept that. That doesn't scare me. What I am becoming does. You're right, I could conquer and destroy this universe ten times over if I wanted to, but I won't because I am afraid of losing control again, like I did when I tried killing Delphine. But I am not afraid to use my powers to help my friends, I would do anything for those I care about, even die a million times. I will never fear that. Paste that up your ass and blow! You don't scare me, Delphine or not, you're under my control. I rule this body and this mind. You never will." Hiero said coolly, standing tall and defiant against the fraud.

As it fell to its knees, Hiero felt dizzy and fell to his own knees, then sprawled himself across the dark floor, darkness taking over his surroundings again. He looked up at Delphine's copy, frowning as it smiled. "Unlocked….maybe Gaia wish will be granted after all. Hmmph, I hope my master enjoys the fight. He'll win it, you're just children. You'll never win." It said, and faded into the shadows of the dark oblivion, taking Hiero's senses with it.

__

** ~ Cave ~**

Viole was securely holding the three sticks of meat they had cooked away from Guimel and Dalet, brandishing his sword to make them keep their distance. Guimel gave up at last. It had been a few hours since the other had passed out, moaning a little and rustling slightly in their sleep every so often, but it was still boring.

Dalet talked about his beauty, wondering how long it would last. Viole had commented that it probably wouldn't last long with Dalet fingering his face and worrying about it all the time. Dalet just raised his nose up at him as Viole snickered. Then Viole talked a little bit about recalling his death, how he had drowned in his own blood in the cockpit. He had no urge to swim, he'd said, after that. He always felt suffocated when he'd see a lake or the ocean. Ponds weren't so bad, even the Hot Springs wasn't so bad, but the others gave him chills.

Guimel felt bad for him, so bad that he stared to talk, eyeing Viole's meat stick. He talked about where he was from previously, Fanelia. Viole nearly dropped his food into the fire when Guimel said it, but then just stared with Dalet. He smiled at them and said he had only been born there, he was taken to Zaibach after his mother left his father, to marry his mistress. Guimel didn't like the idea, but the woman was nice to him. He was sad to say good-bye and sever ties with them when Dilandau chose him to be a Dragon Slayer. He didn't want to talk about his death, it was horrible to recall being impaled by a bloodthirsty monster like Van.

Now, Guimel went over to pick through Lady Alessa's bag, to the strange wrapped up food stuffs inside. Viole seemed interested, so did Dalet, but Guimel couldn't figure it out. The strange parcel has colored words on it that said "Apple Pie" and a few other little words that didn't make any sense to him. He poked at it, then tried to rip the stuff of, but only succeed in crushing whatever was within the strange papery wrapping.

He finally groaned in frustration and took out his sword. He dropped the parcel on the ground and sliced through it, getting sticky, but sweet smelling liquid on his blade He laid his sword down and picked up both halves, then looked inside one then the other. Both had yellow chunks of fruit in them stuck in the sticky caramel colored liquid. He gave them a sniff, then another, then his stomach grumbled. 'Mmm, what Lord Dilandau doesn't know, won't hurt me.' he thought, his hunger overpowering his loyalty in seconds. He felt weak for that, but he'd at least have something in his stomach. He licked the stuff, and smiled. 

"It is apple pie…but really cold apples. What odd pies, so sugary….Hey!" Guimel was saying, then Dalet came at him and tried to grab one half away. Guimel bucked backwards and stuffed one half, with a bit of the strange wrapping into his mouth and started chewing, trying to keep the other half away from Dalet's prying hands. 

He failed in saving the other half when he felt the need to swallow, mentally screaming when Dalet got the pie stuff away from him and shoved it in his mouth fast.

Viole was just staring at them, trying to keep in his laughter, but once both of them looked at him crossly, their mouth full of the pie things, he fell over laughing and clutching his sides.

"You look like a pair of squirrels! Ah ahaha hahaha ha haah!!" Viole hooted, still holding the meat sticks, but laughing so loud the echo of it was making them deaf. Both men swallow their treat, still looking crossly at Viole, but then Guimel started picking through the bag again. Once Dalet heard the rustling from the bag, he went to it and started to dig.

Viole laughed harder when they both yanked out another strangely wrapped package, one that held two yellow fat finger shapes in it. They didn't bother to read what it said, Guimel just wanted more of the strange pastries this Mystic Moon had.

It ripped open when they gave a final hard tug, the two confections going flying. They were ready to pounce on the next parcel, sure their last one was ruined, but a sudden yelp stopped them.

"What the hell is this cake doing on my face!?" a very angry voice screamed.

Viole stopped laughing and put himself behind the fire, out of the view of the screamer, leaving Dalet and Guimel to get side by side and on their knees to bow. "Forgive us, Lord Dilandau." They said together, and both got slapped across the cave.

Had he been anyone else, Guimel and Dalet would be laughing, but this was Lord Dilandau they were staring at. The cake had literally exploded its golden texture and some very white cream all over his face. He was positively seething, his eyes burning right into their souls.

"Go back to cooking, you idiots. I can't believe this, my men playing with their food. How petty, you'd think you were all five years old. You are Dragon Slayers, not children, act accordingly or else. Pfft! What is this thing?" Dilandau spouted, watching them scurry off to warm up more meat with Viole. He was trying to wipe the confection off his face only succeeding in smearing it worse and on his glove.

After a few moments of wiping, he started licking and sucking the stuff off his fingers, wiggling them once they were free of the white and gold confection, but still sticky. 

"Ugh, it's called a damn Twinkie, Dilandau. And don't get crass with me. The other one landed in my hair. Ugh….and no water to wash it out in." came a feminine voice.

Guimel cast his trembling eyes towards her, grimacing when he saw the confection had exploded on her head, some of the golden crumbs and the white cream spattered across Hiero, cheek and chest and on Migel's hair. Hiero was starting to wake up too. Guimel cringed inwardly. 'Well, we'll see if he doesn't take this so bad.' He thought, watching the double colored eyes of the King of Fanelia fluttered open, Alessa realizing it and blushing at what a position she was in, right in his arms, and Migel's hand on her chest.

Hiero looked around, noting Dilandau almost drunkenly, then Guimel, Dalet and Viole, then he stopped and looked at Dilandau again, looking confused. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

Dilandau pointed at Guimel, then Viole, his lips upturned into a cold sneer. "They got into my ever popular life-shortening sugar snacks and started to fight over them. My head is….ahem….wearing the other one. Eh, heh, heh." She let out nervous, then blushed brighter as Migel groaned against Hiero and his fingers flicked against her chest.

Hiero looked stiff a moment, his eyes widening strangely when Migel started to wake. He looked down as Migel looked up groggily, Migel starting a bit when he saw who he was lying against. Hiero just lifted his head and rolled his eyes before grabbing Migel by the face and shoving him away as hard as he could.

"Oh I don't even want to know about this. Please, no more surprises." He exasperated, blushing when he saw how close Alessa was. He took her off his lap gently, dusting the crumbs best her could out of her hair. "Thanks…." She said, blushing lightly.

Guimel smirked, turning away from them to see Gatti and Chesta walking towards the fire, rubbing their heads. "I had the weirdest dream I was trapped in a box. I saw myself get crushed in my guymelef….Van of all people was taunting me." Gatti uttered, sitting down hard and shaking his silvery blonde bangs. Chesta looked up, a frightened expression in his eyes. "I dreamed I was being beaten to death by Folken and had to watch it. Folken was tormenting me and showing himself beating me when I was little. Did you have bad dreams, Lord Dilandau." Chesta asked. Dilandau looked at him harshly and slapped him hard, nearly sending him falling into the fire, but Dalet and Guimel steadied and set him down.

"It's none of your business about what I dream. Cook your damn food. I've lost my appetite." Dilandau snapped, walking away from them briskly to sit down loudly on Hiero left. Hiero looked a little sick too, almost sad. "Same here. Whatever locks we undid, I sure don't see the doorway, but temple was a little ways from where this ravine is. Guess we'll see when we get there." Hiero uttered, his tone very quiet.

Dilandau nodded, but as he did Migel swore under his breath, sitting between Dalet and himself. Migel as next, Hiero had said so. The Angel of Light, knowing Migel he wanted to do it on his own and plan it out perfectly. That and Migel didn't seem to like Hiero that much. He was always shooting the king dirty looks and sneering at him, but Hiero had made it a point to bother Migel for hassling Lady Alessa.

Guimel shrugged and went back to cooking his meat. It wasn't his business, it was between Hiero and Migel, nothing more or less. They'd deal with the Temple of Light tomorrow, right now, all that mattered was that they were all alive, and now they could eat.

**__**

*The Moon _card represents the characters all feeling fear and releasing the inner demons from within their hearts and souls. Also these events are stimulating what they have been running from all their lives and have not wanted to face, until their lives depended on it._

****

** Safaia Oni _means Sapphire Demon in Japanese._

****

Teaser: Alessa's apology and the Angel of Light must fight his way blindly through his temple to gain his wings. Migel's true jealousy may kill him….or kill his patron and Hiero if he gives into his hate.


	14. Ch 12: Halloed Dead Man Migel

**__**

Chapter 12

The Star*

Halloed Dead Man 

**_~ Asgard ~_**

~ Outside the Temple of Light ~

Alessa was happy she wasn't so cold anymore, not physically. When morning had come, they all had found that the sudden storm had ended, the snow already melting in the long unseen sunshine she had last seen in Fanelia. Hiero, Gatti, and Chesta flew the rest of them out of the ravine not long after this was discovered, in the same manner that had been done the day before, only without their lives at stake.

Physically, she didn't feel cold in this barren area, the snow of the other side replaced by craggy blackened land, as if it were all hardened volcanic rock. It was more the mood of three members of the group, Dilandau, Hiero, and Migel. Unlike the others, they didn't talk about what fear dreams they had been put through. As a matter of fact, after they had started to eat, they hadn't said a single word. Not even to each other, they had shut up completely, all looking pensive and disturbed. Dilandau didn't look so crazed as usual, not even when he'd been looking at the fire. It was if the general was off in another world, one that brought sorrow to his eyes. He didn't look like he would cry, only that he was sad and deep in thoughts, staring out at absolutely nothing.

Migel looked angrier than any of the three, looking at Hiero and sneering, then away after he seemed to realize what he was doing. He looked ready to explode and go on a bloody rampage any moment, but something was holding him back. 'Probably nervous, he's never had to fight a mystical guardian. He has no idea what his opponent is and he's used to analyzing an opponent. This must infuriate to beat all.' She thought. 

She had long since forgiven Migel for pawing her, the guy looked to be very suppressed, they all do. He probably got more of a taste of the wonders of women than the others and couldn't stand being denied for a couple years. It wasn't like he raped her, and he'd been beaten up enough by Hiero for his actions. Hiero telepathy scared her in a way, he could poke around a person's mind without them knowing it, finding out everything he wanted in minutes, maybe even seconds. Even if Migel had been a creep, he knew the punishment for it, from both Hiero and Dilandau. She didn't like being defended like some helpless damsel, but she had ruined that argument in nearly killing the group

Her fear nearly cost everyone their lives, she was just glad no one had mentioned it. She still felt guilty. She was shocked even Dilandau wasn't glaring at her because of it, but his mind was still occupied. Hiero was another matter. He was currently leaning against the stone railing of the temple. 

He had gone in ahead with only Chesta to inspect the inner sanctum, and found the locks that the fear guardian had mentioned. Each one was a doorway that had holes lining the top bottom and sides, some with poison spikes, electrical walls, fire, acid waterfalls, while the rest had a trap door that led to a pit of darkness, a scythe trap, and poison gas vents. Though the more interesting factor than the traps was that each door had a symbol at the top, each one destined for the angels to don on their foreheads.

He only knew by investigating it with his telepathy and Chesta's divine gift to guide him through. Chesta confessed, much to Hiero's annoyance, that Hiero had poisoned himself on the first trap and had use his magic to heal it. Hiero hadn't said a word, forcing Chesta to relay their findings. Hiero walked off and leaned against the railing, looking lost. He was still staring at the ground, his lips a thin and emotionless line. 

Hiero just had this air about him that made Alessa wary of approaching him. He just looked so dark and foreboding, the look she'd seen in R rated movies she snuck into as a child, that of a killer stalking its prey. He was less like Migel, hiding his feelings perfectly, a poised animal lying in wait for the right moment to strike out at anything that got near him. She wished he'd be like he was in Fanelia, a little more open. She missed that Hiero, the one that laughed, the one that didn't hurt, the one she cared for. This current Hiero scared her. 

"Lady Alessa?" Alessa started at Guimel's cheeky little voice, turning around after gathering her wits. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Guimel gave an apologetic smile. "Why don't you talk to him? You have been staring at him for nearly an hour." He said plainly. She blushed slightly, but shoved it away. "Heh, its that noticeable huh?" she replied sheepishly, and the young Slayer nodded with a smile," I wanted to apologize for my….reaction, to his wings, but he looks so….peeved. I'm worried I'll only make him angry if I bother him."

Guimel looked past her at Hiero, who was being approached by Dilandau. The two were talking, but quietly. "I think about now would be the worst time. Wait until after Migel has performed his task, maybe he'll be better. If you dare to interrupt him and Lord Dilandau, you might lose more than you bargained for. Our patron can be most irate when those lower than him speak out of turn."

Alessa smirked, but nodded in defeat. "Yeah, he hasn't had the chance to slap me yet, but he would if he got the chance. He doesn't seem to like me much."

"Lord Dilandau never likes anyone, not even us. Not in the past and nor would he admit it, not until it was too late. He likes us in a certain way, but his own way that he prefers keeping to himself. I've never seen him so open before until Hiero came along. He must really like him to even have casual conversations with him, like this morning." Guimel replied.

She looked at him, then gripped his arm and tugged him a ways away from the group. "They were talking this morning? Where?" she asked.

"Outside the cave, they must have been the first ones up, or never got to sleep. I heard them leaving the cave so I followed. They were talking about those dream fears you were all subjected to. And you." he said casually, as if it were all perfectly innocent.

"Why me?"

Guimel smirked, not to be cruel, but as if he thought she was being coy. "Lord Dilandau calls you a cursed jinx, you did nearly kill us all. He said that, I don't think it was your fault. How were we to know we were walking on a frozen lake anyway? I guess his mother's gifts handed down to him through blood saved you, Lady Alessa, he saved us all. It must have been horrible though." Guimel commented, shuddering slightly.

Alessa lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"To see you die, he told Lord Dilandau that first night in the Hot Springs cavern, while we were bathing, about his mother's death. We know his father is dead, we weren't aware she was too. He said he only saw his father die in his visions, and his mother misinterpreted her vision. Hiero said she gave her life away uselessly trying to protect him six years ago. They were only trying to kidnap him and kill her, not the other way around. He hated himself for not warning her. Like he hates himself for not being able to help Lady Celena, but Lord Dilandau understood nothing could be done. It is all Folken's fault. He started this." Guimel explained.

"Oh, I never thought of it that way," she muttered, then looked at the two chatting young men, both of their faces serious," Did they discuss anything else worth hearing?"

Guimel seemed to squirm in his armor, looking more and more like a small child. "Hiero said he saw his mother in his dreams and Lord Dilandau saw his own, when she was being changed into him…."he started, then she made a face that made him stop.

"Oh ick….his mother changed into a guy? You mean like a sex change or something?" she grimaced, holding her mouth.

Guimel looked at her crossly, then shook his head. "You Mystic Moon people are a funny sort. I don't know what a sex change is, but I guess its close, but she was able to change back into herself. It was called fate Alteration, Lord Dilandau was meant to be born through his mother Lady Celena, but just not the perfect soldier Zaibach wanted or wanted to wait to cultivate, so they stole her and changed her into Lord Dilandau. Call it magic and technology really, by the late Emperor's sorcerers, the ones that made all of us be reborn and made us kill our new mothers in the process. Didn't Hiero tell you all this?" he asked.

"No….he only told me his parents were dead and he got separated from friends, that he didn't get out much till his Dragon Slaying task. He doesn't seem to talk too much about the past. Right now he's being very quiet. I wonder if those fear dreams are still bothering him and your…._Lord _Dilandau." She said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the 'Lord' part.

Guimel grimaced again, looking a little nervous. "You're going to get killed at the rate you're going. If he heard that, Lord Dilandau would kill you, Hiero or not. You have to show some respect, he won't expect anything less, not even from a Mystic Moon person. He respects no one but himself and…..Oop." Guimel was saying, then stopped and got at attention.

Alessa felt her skin crawl as she took notice of the shadow cast to her left, and another to her right. She didn't say anything and refused to turn around, inwardly slapping herself when she heard Dilandau eerie little chuckling. "Talking about me behind my back, Guimel. You should know better."

"Yes, Lord Dilandau, I was merely telling her to behave around you." Guimel said, his voice serious and attentive. Dilandau shoved Alessa off to the right, directly into Hiero's stiff side. One hand of his steadied her, then fell away, the same second Dilandau slapped Guimel and sent the boy to the ground. "She should know by now, don't you help that little jinx. Now go to Ryuon, he needs help setting up our temporary camp. Move!" Dilandau spat. Guimel bowed his head when he got up and ran off to the dark haired Dragon Slayer. Alessa felt like yelling at Dilandau, but she knew what it would earn her, a broken face. She had no urges to piss him off now, especially not with that twisted look in his eyes.

Dilandau kept his eyes on her, then they moved to Hiero, who stared back blankly. Then his cold garnet eyes stabbed into her again, that sleazy smirk rooting up his pale lips. "Why don't you do something useful for a change and help out? All you've done is sleep, eat, and make trouble."

All thoughts of being nice went out the window at that point, Alessa's face screwing up as she prepared to give the general a thick piece of her mind. "You could ask nicely. She's not a handmaiden, Dilandau. The ice thing wasn't her fault. Even we didn't know what we were walking on other than snow. She's not your concern anyway, Migel is, isn't he?" Hiero interrupted, his hand suddenly wrapped around her elbow.

Dilandau just sneered at the words, still giving Alessa a dirty look. "She's a burden, even if she is the Angel of….Love. I don't want her screwing anything else up, so she either does as I say or we leave her behind." Dilandau spat, one hand thrusting hard on his hip, his eyes narrowing.

Hiero shrugged, then leaned extra close to Alessa's ear, his warm breath tickling her ear and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck. "Best do what he says….neither of us can fight him forever, as much fun as that sounds. Please, for your own sake, go with Guimel and Ryuon. They're better than present company, they won't kill you." 

She nodded faintly, cringing inside when she saw Dilandau heard what Hiero said. She quickly walked away and heard a loud slap. Then she heard Hiero snickering, then laughing. "You really have a temper. Not bad, you almost broke the skin that time, must be the armor, Dilandau."

As she reached Guimel, she was startled to hear Dilandau's insane laughed fill the air. "You have some brass balls, Hiero. Very strong indeed, not like that wimp father of yours. Lovely."

"Yeah, whatever, let's get Migel ready for his test. The sooner the better. We should be a ways from the coast of Asgard, hopefully even warmer than it is here." Hiero responded, then she heard nothing more. She looked back to see them walk off towards Migel, who was training with his sword with Gatti and Chesta. Dalet was sitting no a rock nearby, polishing his blade and vainly admiring himself in the reflective metal.

"Yeah, now just isn't the right time for anything." She said quietly, helping Ryuon start the fire, pushing his long hair out of the flames reach when it sprung to life.

**_~ Temple of Light ~_**

Migel took a deep breath as he walked in, Hiero and Dilandau standing at the doorway behind to watch him go in, and make sure no one else followed. Hiero hadn't teased him one bit the entire day, the king seemed very occupied with his own thoughts, only sharing them with their patron. He cursed silently. 'Who does he think he is? He's just a stupid boy king, not a Dragon Slayer like us. He isn't fit to breath near Lord Dilandau….hell, he isn't fit to breath among normal society. He's a sarcastic little loon.' Migel thought, walking past the first trap doorway, where the poison spikes were supposed to be. He saw green sludge hardened on the holes, probably the poison leaking, and smirked. 'So much for big scary guardians….how worthless, so easily dismantled by us. Hmm, Dragon Slayers can never be defeated, not by parlor tricks. How insulting.' He sniffed, turning his nose up and away from the doorway as he went casually through it. The next door came, then the next and then the next and so on before he reached the last one, the perfectly hidden trap door that led to a dark pit. 

It was pushed open slightly, but he could see the brass hinges hanging perilously from the other side, broken and battered. He looked up at the symbol above the doorway, the symbol Hiero said was his, the symbol of light. It was an hourglass on its side, angular really, not rounded. "Well then, I'm glad I hurt something for Lord Dilandau, even if it was some stupid little trap. I hope whatever is in here is worth my time." Migel muttered, stepping over the opening in the floor and plodding on, his boot heals hitting stone the only sound.

It was like that for an hour or so, until Migel saw that symbol of light again, on a strange door. He stopped in front of it, and started to finger the symbol. It did nothing at first, feeling cool and sanded down even through his glove. "What's so special about you? Chesta and Gatti got more action than this…." He muttered, then the symbol flash. He wrenched his hand away and stumbled back a few steps, his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword. It flashed again, and then became a steady dark blue glow, just like his eyes, like Folken's wings.

"_Migel Dima Lavariel_…._the 10th Angel of Light, welcome to your test of faith for Mother Gaia's wish. Are you prepared to risk your life for her and this world?_" a dry voice cracked out, its owner unseen. 'Finally, something.' He thought, cracking a smug smile, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, get on with it. Lord Dilandau expects nothing more than perfection. I don't have all day." Migel spat. The voice seemed unbothered by his tone, merely chuckling. 

"_Then enter, with this advice in mind. One sense lost, the others remain, use common sense to let victory reign. Survive the jungle of terror with this phrase. It will be all that saves you._" It chuckled lightly, the door fading away as the false Hiero had within his mind the other night.

He waited a moment, slowly pulling his sword out, then stepped through. A few more steps and he could hear birds chirping, the rustling of trees, then the smell of wet foliage and wildflowers graces his senses. He kept going until he saw light, so brilliant it was near blinding. He kept moving until he stepped into a lush rain forest, one like the ones bio-generated in the atriums of the Zaibach Empire Gardens. He'd been there as a child, his parents and sister had gone there many times, before he was recruited for war. He always liked the place, hiding behind trees and in the shadows of the dark evergreen colored leaves that were nearly as big as he was. 

His sister and him loved to hide on their parents then, and this place was the spitting image of the largest of the gardens, the Odin Gardens, where only the richest families could bask in the perfectly disease and filth free forests made from technology.

**_- Flashback -_**

"Migel! Circa! Come on now, we have to go meet with the Emperor's committee today. That General Adelfos will be there, now come on. You don't want to be tardy. It's bad manners and the Lavariel family is not tardy." His father was shouting, the man with the thin brown mustache and balding head. His blue eyes seemed to be very tolerant from where young Migel was hiding, his own darker blue eyes watching every movement.

He giggled in his head, as ten year olds were prone to when playing jokes on their parents. He adjusted his good clothes, a nice white shirt and dark black pants, his boots into a bit past his lithe ankles. He thought the committee was boring, he wanted to fight, like all his friends in their private school wanted to, to be in the Zaibach army. Rumor had it there was going to be an elite group called the Dragon Slayers, but they had yet to find a soldier worthy enough to become a leader.

He and Circa always had a plan, and back-up plans for when their previous plan nearly got them into trouble, like it was now. He was going to find his precious little sister and get the rights to her dessert. She always got the bigger piece of fruit tart while he got a 'manly' dessert, a lousy tiny helping of breaded pudding. His mother thought it was good for a string boy, but he wanted something sweet and crispy, not breaded and soggy.

He'd lost the last time, but all other times he'd been victorious, because he was quiet, and waited, keeping every sense he had alert. The time he lost, he had giggled too much thinking he had tricked her. She had found him, got her girl cooties all over his face with kisses and shouted to their parents, ending the game too soon, and keeping her dessert. She rubbed it in too, her dark locks swishing about her face, much like his mother's. Circa looked like a smaller twin of their mother, but she and Migel had her dark blue eyes, not the light ones of their father. He saw his mother pass by, her ebony hair swirling perilously about her fancy gown. He felt a little poor about making her wait, but he wanted to get Circa this time, just to rub it in like she rubbed in the fact she won the last time they came here.

Migel stiffened when he heard a twig snap, closing his eyes slightly, perking his ears to the direction of the sound. Then came the soft crunch of grass, a soft breathing and light and familiar tittering. 'Silly little Circa….too confident. Wait for it….This will be perfect.' He thought, waiting a few minutes more before he saw his little sister's long black hair, her creamy pink smile, those dark blue eyes, searching blindly. She had torn her dress, probably why she wasn't totally focused on finding him. He waited a moment, till she put her back to him.

"HAH!" he laughed as he grabbed her up from behind, delighting in the sound of her little wails as he held her up by her tiny waist. "Ah, no fair, Migel. You cheater! MAMA! PAPA!" she yelled, but her struggles ceased as the sounds of rapid footsteps came for them. He set her down quickly, but not quick enough not to be seen by his father, who promptly spanked him for teasing his sister. It didn't matter really, her dessert was his, he won the game again at last, and flashed a triumphant and smug smile at his pouting sister.

**_- Present -_**

Those days were long gone, Circa was probably in her late 20's about now, married and with child with a man she was arranged to marry, like most females. He felt a pang of regret that he'd never see his family again, but he'd sworn an oath of solidarity to only the Dragon Slayers and Lord Dilandau, no one else. Family was forsaken, and if ever contacted or seen, the family was destroyed.

"Such a lousy rule, my family never got to see what a proud warrior I became, but a worthy sacrifice to ascend to this point." He told himself, smiling a little as he moved through the brush.

"_Such hollow words form a dead man_!" a sweet voice crooned, female. He lifted his eyes to it and got a terrible shock. A blinding light came at him full force, hurting them more than he thought possible. He stooped over, holding his sword tightly as he used his free hand to rub at his eyes.

He opened them, then gagged, rubbing at them again to force away the panic he was feeling. 'I'm blind….no….I need my eyes to fight!' he thought frantically, standing up straight and breathing hard as he brought his sword up with both hands. 

All he could see was whiteness, not darkness as normal blind people were subjected to. He couldn't see clearly, only white flashing feathery shapes flying at him. His eyes were stunned, for how long he didn't know, but the timing couldn't have been worse. He was defenseless now, his eyes were what he trusted the most, they saw all.

"Now I can't see….how am I supposed to win like this? Oh…. One sense lost, the others remain, use common sense to let victory reign. I have to use my other senses to survive. If this really is like the Odin gardens, he would know his way about, but if not, there could be anything out there, including whatever had robbed him of his sight.

He stayed still, slowing his breathing so he could hear better. The birds had stopped chirping, but he could hear water running, like a waterfall. "In the original gardens, there was an exit behind the falls, then entrance was similar to where I came in….but that's not the way to go. Lord Dilandau will be furious if I come back with nothing to show for my efforts, and blind too. He'll kill me. I just have to listen to the water, use my sword to feel around, sniff for honeysuckle and lilac, that was near the falls back home. Yes….just do that…." He said quietly, hoping the thing that had attacked him wasn't too close and listening.

He started off, banishing the crunching of fresh crass under his boots, the water sounds in front of him. He reached out his foot a bit when the sound got too loud and he was not yet into the right smelling area, and it touches flowing water. 'The stream that flows from it, it will lead me there too, now to make sure I don't fall in.' he thought, kneeling down carefully, then feeling around for the water's edge.

He found it quickly, then stood up and put his sword tip to the edge tracing along it as he walked towards the sounds of flowing water, his free hand outstretched in case a tree of bush was before him.

Whenever the sword lost the feel of the edge or had it too tight, Migel would kneel back down and see which way the stream was coming from. Then as simply as before, he lay the blade back against the edge and keep moving. It was like this for a few minutes, before the darling scent of honeysuckle and lilac kisses his senses.

He stopped, swiveling his blade in the lagoon the waterfall poured into before it reached the narrow stream. He and Circa swam there sometimes, and the memory of him splashing her and her stealing his underwear when their parents called made him chuckle slightly. He thought more on their childhood together, how happy they had been together,, how much he changed when he left home. He still had to smile, walking about the lagoon slowly, not willing to find out how to swim in heavy armor.

Circa was always such a tease, but he had loved her. He wondered if her children would grow up just like her. He wouldn't know. He'd left home a month after that day they had last gone to the Odin Gardens, left to join Zaibach's army. He was to be trained heavily, and he was already athletic enough for it then. He worked extra hard, but the turning point had come at a specific dinner, the day he met him, Lord Dilandau, when he was twelve.

**_- Flashback -_**

Migel had grown since he left his family for the army, but it had made his father and mother proud to see that their name would be among those remembered in texts of their empire. He walked beside General Adelfos, a tall bearded man who ran one of the great Zaibach Demon armies, the Copper Army. He was a direct subordinate, as was Folken Strategos, of Emperor Dornkirk. Migel hadn't met either man, but he was going to meet his leader and Strategos today, he has finally made it to the elite Dragon Slayers' force, he just needed to be at this meeting so his future general could pick and choose. Migel knew nothing about his leader, but neither did anyone else.

All anyone knew was that he had destroyed more dragons than anyone else and had killed several candidates above Migel in his training sessions. Some said he was a monster, other's said he was a spoiled brat, but regardless, Migel would soon call this person his lord and master, so he had to be a good soldier and take it like a man, just like Adelfos said. 

The young mystery soldier had no real family, but was put into the care of Strategos and a beast-man servant, whose name escaped him for the moment, immediately after being brought to Zaibach. People said he was the perfect soldier, and the most beautiful child they'd ever seen, but very unlike a child. He always seemed to put fighting over everything else.

Migel didn't care, so long as he was picked. He smiled, proud to be wearing armor of the Dragon Slayers, hoping it wouldn't be torn from him if this young leader rejected him. He wiped the smile off his face the moment they reached the audience chamber of the floating fortress, the Vione it was called. There were many boys his age standing in there, about twenty or so, maybe a bit more. 

The general led him in fully, and grunted. "Damn, they aren't here. Those brats are probably doing this on purpose, the nerve of such a young….traitor having more power than me, and dragging my subordinate around like he owned him. The nerve of Strategos," Adelfos muttered, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked at Migel," Go stand with the other candidates. You're on your own now."

Migel nodded and looked towards the group. There were some blondes, one guy with short hair and glasses, some with short hair, long hair, all colors, but every single one of them looked like kids, just like him. Most of them were very handsome, like himself, and it made him smile. 'Perfect force, perfect skills, and perfect faces. I can see this is going to be my kind of force. No idiots or brutes….very nice. But a lot of competition for fair ladies….best I don't go courting with these boys around.' He thought, walking towards them.

The moment he reached them, he heard the door open and looked back, seeing a man in his 20's standing tall in dark cloak, his red eyes staring blandly at them all. He watched the other start to form a line before the throne in this room, three perfect lines, seven young men to a line. Migel got in the second line quickly, next to a boyish looking silvery blonde with stormy blue eyes. He looked a bit too carefree for Migel's taste, the eyes holding smiles.

Migel looked forward and seriously as he stood tightly at attention, only shifting his eyes once to look at the man in the cloak. Someone ran past him, a streak of silver, and it was growling in frustration, the shaking of armor and boots ringing in Migel's ears. Most of these young men only stood a little less than five feet in height, and if he couldn't see the person with the tall red-eyed man, the guy had to be their age and height. 'That's strange, why not someone older….why a kid like us? What's so special about him?' Migel thought.

"This is lovely….most of it anyway. Thank you for bringing the recruits to me at last, General Adelfos." A very childish voice rang out, but it gave Migel chills. It sounded wicked too, evil leaking from each arrogant syllable.

He dared not tilt his head to look, but a boy with long blonde hair did. In an instantly, after a loud smacking sound, the boy smacked into Migel, his cheek bright red as he slid to the floor. Migel kept his eyes forward and kept himself standing, ignoring the groaning boy at his feet. His future leader was right in front of him, his height, his age, and with crimson garnet eyes staring right at him. The young man was deathly pale, but it was perfect, no blemishes, scars, bruises, nothing to indicate he was ever bested or harmed. His silver hair shimmered against the flames that lit the room, his eyes dancing with them as if they were made just for him. Migel just stayed still and at attention, not even breaking a sweat. He wasn't going to give this up, not the chance to be an Elite Dragon Slayer.

The young man looked at him, smirking smugly. "State your name, boy." The youth said haughtily.

"Migel stood stiffer, keeping his eyes straight ahead at the youth. Migel Lavariel." He said, proud and seriously. The young man smirked, looking him over. "You're in. Go to Strategos by the throne for your room assignment in the Vione. Move!" the young man replied, screaming the last world. Migel bowed quickly and ran to the man his new leader had instructed him to see.

When he got there, he looked back, seeing he was questioning the boy who had been beside him. He heard the youth state his name, Gatti something, then yelled at him to go to Strategos. By the time Gatti had reached the throne, the young silver-haired soldier was moving to the back line, looking at the guy with glasses with unsure eyes.

"Don't mind Dilandau, he's been overly eager to get his own army. General Adelfos created this elite force, and Dilandau outperformed everyone, as always. The boy amazes me, surprising he doesn't kill every single one of you just for fun. Migel was it?" Folken said, his voice a little arrogant, but it seemed his heart wasn't in it. "Don't talk about our leader in such a manner. Just give us our room assignments and be done with it. He is our Lord Dilandau now. I know what the oath says, we fight unto death and die for him. That's why I am here, to be a real soldier, not some….whatever you are." Migel spat quietly, hearing a pair of footsteps coming towards him, Gatti and the now smirking Folken.

"I think you'll get a long fine with my ward. You and Gatti will share a room, its labeled with the number seven. You will spar with each other at first light tomorrow morning. That is a direct order from your commander, Dilandau Albatou, understood?" Folken said, his tone filled with cold amusement. Migel just turned his nose up at him. 

"Fine then." Migel replied and he and Gatti stood at attention to Folken and the thrones immediate right, watching with sidelong glances as their new Lord Dilandau went on hitting and picking soldiers, a brunette with shoulder length hair and a sly smile running up now.

**_- Present -_**

'He knew my potential, he knew I was perfect for his team. He rarely ever struck me then, or Ryuon and Guimel. Chesta and Gatti were his favorites, his third and second in commands, but he hit them the most. Why couldn't I have been his second in command? Why the hell does he treat Hiero with such respect, more than us now? Why?' he thought, and yelped as he was suddenly soaked with falling water.

He grumbled as he stepped to the left and backed off a bit, away from the cold waterfall. He'd walked right into he was so angry at Hiero. Why did that lunatic and annoying king have to screw him even when he wasn't around. 

"_Because you're jealous of him. You think he's taking your patron away, Migel_." That same sweet voice said, much like a little girl's. Then came the pain upon the back of his leg, like a wild animal had just clawed his leg. He couldn't see, but he was sure the voice was behind him, deathly The exit of this place wasn't far off, but if he moved, whatever was in here with him would strike. The pain was terrible in his leg, making it a real task to stay standing.

He decided to stall, to make her trip up, but he wasn't going to think of why. He emptied his mind quickly and thought of the waterfall, the sounds of the running water and birds chirping, even if they weren't anymore. "Blinding your opponent is a dirty trick, little girl, or whatever the hell you are. What kind of guardian sounds like child? My sister could probably best you." he spat arrogantly, then hushed, hearing her growl.

"Hmmph, some angel you are. Very rude indeed," she said, her voice closer now, but not enough for an quick attack," How's the leg Migel? Does it hurt much, just like last time?"

She giggled, making him feel very ill. It was like Lord Dilandau's giggles, but worse, it was totally immoral, evil, 10 times as bad as even a devil could muster. It made his spine get chills and sweat drip from every pore of his body. He knew what she meant, back in Freid he had injured his leg badly, then the doppelganger killed him. His leg had hurt so much he hadn't been concentrating on his surroundings, his fear of being caught only making it worse.

'No, blot it out, blot it out….ah, yes, the waterfall, the honeysuckle and lilac perfume my sister and I played near….the loud water, flowing like liquid diamond, cool….cool to the touch and breath.' He thought, hearing a confused grunt from the child-thing.

She was so close, so close he could feel her cold breath on his bleeding thigh, but he still didn't move. She had to be right in his hands, close enough to touch. "Doesn't hurt, you worm. I'm a Dragon Slayer, and you're just a shrimpy girl. You are nothing." Migel taunted quietly, listening still and holding his blade's hilt tightly. 

"Shrimpy!? I'll show you shrimpy!!" she yelled, growling inhumanly, like a dragon would when it was about to attack. 'Not this time, girlie.' He thought as he spun about, aiming for where the sound had come from, a warm splash of stickiness erupting across him.

He waited a moment, then his eyes began to hurt, making him drop his sword, but his leg hurt too much to try and kneel, to ease the dizziness he felt. 

The pain slowly dissipated, and he pulled his hands away from his eyes, blinking back the light within the temple. He gasped, and blinked again, an impish smiling gracing his creamy lips. "My eyes, I can SEE!! I WON!!" he yelled, raising his fists to the ceiling, but then his mouth dropped open. The trees were gone that he'd seen coming in. No birds, no water, no waterfall or stream, the smell of flowers now stale air.

With a metallic smell, one he knew, the smell of blood. He looked at his feet, his heart breaking in two when he saw he had killed a little girl, in a way. The head and torso were that of a little girl, a normal human girl, but the rest was of a ratty feather and four-legged bird with blood soaked talons. The girl had a beak instead of a mouth, which was the only bizarre part of her human self. Her head had been cut clean off from the shoulders, the bone marrow leaking out like maroon pudding. 

He reached for her, to make sure she was dead, but then her body made a hissing sound and started to bubble and melt on the now stone floor, the sweet grass long gone with the rest of the illusionary foliage. Migel just watched it until it leaked into the crevices of the floor, then just stared, wondering if it was over.

"_Angel of Light, you have proven worthy of the sight beyond the light and sensations of Gaia's children. Step through the doorway and place your naked hands upon the altar Receive your power_." Said the same voice that had erupted from the door with the Light symbol on it. 

He looked to where he'd come in, but it was gone, so he looked back to where the falls had been, and caught sight of a similar door, fading away even as he turned. He shrugged and went for it, limping through the doorway and plucking his gloves off slowly.

When he finally got to the altar, he took note of dark blue light shining upon it, almost the color of his armor. He looked up for its source, but found none. His leg started to throb again, so he gave it a bit of inspection. There was a trail of blood leading from the door he had come through and it was slowly dribbling down his pant leg and the steps to the altar. 'Now or never.' He thought, and put his bare hands upon the symbol-adorned altar. 

The last thing he recalled were his screams of pain

**_~ Outside the Temple of Light ~_**

Hiero and Dilandau were jogging down the steps to the rumbling temple, dark blue streams of light leaking out of it like crazy. Everyone got their distance, but none more than Guimel and Alessa. Dilandau had put the Dragon Slayer in charge of her before Migel went in, so she wouldn't jinx him. She hated hearing that word, but it was fairly obvious Dilandau hated her. Why, only Dilandau knew. It was probably because he didn't think women made good soldiers, that they only brought disaster to wars for their side. She knew he was crazy about fighting, but obviously too crazy. Even some Earth lunatics in their own battles had women fighting alongside them and never thought twice about it. Perhaps other did, but those in charge didn't seem to care. 

Right now, she was running a lot faster than most of them, leaving Guimel in her dust. She finally stopped when the rumbling and cracking noises did. She stopped, but Guimel didn't do so very gracefully, and crashed right into her backside, then Dalet followed, 'accidentally' landed his hand on her rear end.

They were too heavy to push off on her own. Guimel was lighter and easier to get off, and he probably would have if she asked, but with Dalet's extra weight, neither of them stood a good chance of rising unless Dalet got off. He seemed pretty attached until she grabbed his hand and yanked it to her mouth, biting down with all her might.

Dalet yelped and pulled his hand free, toppling backwards. Guimel got off quickly, then helped her up. Dalet was still shaking his hand out, even if it was still gloved, she had made sure to get through it. He was rubbing and favoring it like a lame animal. He cast an incredulous look at her, then went back favoring his wound.

"She's doing it again. She is giving my men ideas by just being around." Dilandau yelled, several feet away from what Alessa could see, but if he could see her, he could see Dalet. 

"But Dalet's an asshole, you've already warned him not to touch her, as have I. If he can't get that through his thick skull, he should be neutered like all the other horny animals." Hiero yelled, more to Dalet than Dilandau. Dilandau looked a bit surprised by the statement, and didn't bother to reach out and strike Hiero. He just shrugged and rubbed the back of his silvery hair. Hiero looked very proud by the statement, even cracking a sly smile to top it off. Dalet had paled considerably, ignoring his hand and putting his hands over his groin for protection.

'Idiot….' She thought, shaking her head and lifting it to look at the temple. "Hey! The Temple is gone….!" She yelped. Hiero turned around and made a nod. He ran back to it first, and Dilandau flanked him a few seconds later. Alessa shrugged and followed hoping they could sleep after all this. The weather wasn't very cold here, so what would it hurt to rest after setting up camp, going with Ryuon to search for ponds and trees to get firewood and drinking water. They still had plenty, and some of her sport's bottle which had plenty of water in them, if Guimel and Dalet hadn't raided that too while she was asleep.

AS she drew closer, she saw a figure walking towards them, a figure with dark blue wings, the same color as the Dragon Slayer's armor, but with brown streaks through the feathers, like that of a very large bluebird in a moonlit sky. What shocked her even more was that Migel was attached to them, smiling proudly all the way.

He was also walking very slowly, staggering every other step. She saw why as she got closer, several feet from him as Hiero and Dilandau stopped in front of him. He whole front was covered in blood, now turning a dirty brown from drying, but there was some on his leg that was still red and glistening wet.

She stopped a few feet from them, watching Hiero force Migel to kneel, then lay on his front. Migel was scowling, but Hiero seemed to be oblivious. "Hmm, nasty? What was it, of lovely Angel of Light?" Hiero chuckled mockingly.

Migel blushed strangely, still looking cross, and muttered something. Hiero smirked and grabbed at Migel's wounded leg. Migel screeched and his wings flapped about, knocking both Dilandau and Hiero over. Hiero was still chuckling, but Dilandau was not. He looked furious, and Migel knew it. The last time Migel had looked that scared was when Hiero had put him in a headlock in the Hot Springs. 

"It was a little girl, a little girl's torso on the body of a four legged bird and she had a beak for mouth. " Migel sped out.

Dilandau still looked furious, but when he spoke, she could hear him fighting the urge to laugh. Hiero was holding his own mouth shut, looking away and taking really hard and deep breaths to prevent it. "Migel….that's…..mmph….so excuse….pft….for smacking your leader with your….heh, wings. You're guarding the campsite all night for that, only weaking up one Slayer of choice to make sure you don't fall asleep. Got it? Mmm….hah…." Dilandau was sputtering, looking down as his shoulders were heaving with silent laughter.

"Yes, Lord Dilandau." Migel replied, serious, but Alessa could see in his eyes he was annoyed. "Now that wasn't so hard was it, Migel. Now think your wings away, they are getting in my way," Hiero chuckled," Sounds like a griffin hybrid to me, maybe a harpy. It sounds a little weird, but from the looks of your leg, she must have had only a little fun with you. Heh, I guess you showed her. Now be still."

"I did, she blinded with some kind of magic, and I had to fight her without my sight. Ow! So don't mock me, Fanel. You haven't fought your guardian yet, so don't compare yourself to me." Migel spat, but pulled his wings in gently, a flurry of dark feathers fluttering through the air.

"Compare yourself?" Dilandau uttered, his tone mocking," I haven't fought my guardian yet. Are you DARING to say you are better than me, Migel?"

Migel shook his head. "No, not at all Lord Dilandau. No one is better than you. OW! What the hell are you doing to my leg, Fanel!?" Migel retched. 

"Saving your leg, she severed the muscled and some ligaments. You're lucky you didn't fight for hours, I might not have been able to save it, now stay still, this'll hurt," Hiero instructed," Alessa, sit on his back please. I don't want him jerking about."

Alessa nodded, slowly making her way to them and sitting down on Migel's armor. There were holes in the back, probably from his wings, but they were no bigger than a fist. 'I'll go through this too when I become the Angel of Love. I wonder….what it'll be like.' She thought, then looked at Hiero as he placed his hands on Migel's wounds.

He closed his eyes, and let out an airy chant," Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us….RECOVERY!"

__

The soft white light came from his hands and pulsed through Migel's wounds, the blood pulling back inside him and the skin regenerating from the inside out. She could feel Migel trembling underneath, struggling every urge to yell and thrash in pain. She pushed down harder on him, until his body finally quieted. 

Hiero ushered her off, then picked Migel's limp body up in his arms. Migel was awake, but barely. "I thought you healed him, like you did for Gatti and Chesta. Why is he so weak?" Dilandau asked.

Hiero walked past him and Alessa sighing. "I used some Recovery spells on Chesta after I used Resurrection. Recovery is dangerous for fatal wounds and diseased or poisoned wounds. It draws energy from the body being healed, Resurrection draws it from what's close by. I'll need to borrow Dalet and Ryuon for a moment, Migel has lost a lot of blood. Its not going to regenerated properly if I don't give him a boost from them and myself. The Recovery spells was just to stop the bleeding….come now, unless you'd like to bury him this time." Hiero let out matter-of-factly.

Dilandau just gasped, then jogged after him, but Alessa remained, watching them go as a warm breeze blew past her body, the sun that had been so high and bright hours before being blotted out by a few clouds. 

"If it hurt Migel that badly, like Chesta too, what chance do I stand against my guardian? I'm not even a soldier like them, but they got hurt. How will I survive….? Will I survive?" she said quietly, her braid lifted a little in the warm breeze, her nervous icy blue eyes watching the retreating back of the men she was with.

**_To Be Continued…._**

*The Star card represents Migel's memories filled his hopes of success as well his hope of success in this venture. He holds nothing back and is willing and sees his path clearly even when his sight is stolen, that he must win.

****

Teaser: Allen, Millerna, Merle and the esteemed Crusade crew are back in action, off to find the missing Val and Myrna! But Folken has dirty plans for them too and will Allen ever apologize to his wife and son? Or will he remain stern in his position? Need you ask? -_^


	15. Ch 13: The Ties That Bleed

**__**

Chapter 13

The Hanged Man*

The Ties That Bleed

~ Crusade ~

- The Mountain path to Freid -

Gaddes steered the crusade carefully through the narrow area, the first time actually. Last time one f the other crewmembers had been steering them through here, over 20 years ago. Then it had been an emergency to beat Zaibach to Freid, but just because Zaibach wasn't on its way now didn't mean they wouldn't be, or that this was any less important. 

He took a look back at his commander, Allen Schezar, who was currently looking out the windows sternly. The other crewmembers, save for Keo and Pyle, both who were maintaining the engines, were milling about. They had really left in a hurry, Allen coming to their homes at the crack of dawn to alert them Val had run away, but had referred to the young knight as 'her' son. He knew the comment was directed at lady Millerna, but he didn't understand why until his commander explained what Val's circlet was really for. Gaddes was stunned at first, then got even more confused the more that was explained, so he just nodded until his boss was done. He watched painfully as his commander blamed his crying wife of it, saying she got pregnant by an inhuman and lied to him all these years.

Merle was there, so she took offense and slapped Allen hard before running out of the room yowling. Gaddes could understand how much the cat-woman hurt. Her daughter was out there too with Val, both of them young and alone. Maybe Val had his weapons, but if Zaibach Alseides guymelefs attacked them, they'd be dead. Val had learned how to run Scherazade when he was thirteen, and learned fast just like Allen did, but the guymelef had been left behind. Val was smart, and probably had known full well that his father would have found he was running off if the loud clomping footsteps of Scherazade sounded at any time. 

Val was a good kid, cute too, so different in demeanor than his father, though the boy had a major hormone problem. Inhumans seemed to be his preference, cat girls, mermaids, and even going so far as the bird races. On occasion he was seen staring at human girls, but the only thing he lacked was the courage to approach them. Allen would have swept those ladies off their feet if had been him, Gaddes knew that, he'd known Allen since they were teenagers. 

Val had always hung mostly around the Crusade crew of roughnecks and not Allen or his mother, and sometimes with his Aunt Celena. He seemed to prefer the wild life, not that of dignified grace and fully honor. Knighthood had not calmed the boy down in the least, though it hindered Val's desire to travel abroad and have adventures with duty. Val just adored having a good time, even when Gaddes tutored the boy in the ways of handling the Crusade. Val seemed to understand things faster and better than most boys his age, even his skill with swords and the way of the samurai seemed to be in his blood. 

It hurt Gaddes deeply to see Val's parents yelling each other, his sorrow going more out to Millerna. She had been begging Allen to stop yelling and that she was faithful, that Val was his, not an inhuman's. Gaddes didn't like to see the people he admired like this, but Allen was being an ass again, like he was when his father's name was ever mentioned. Allen's only problem, mentally, was that he believed in very good groom and manners, and if anything appeared that stained the family, he would hate it.

Val was nearly similar, but was more carefree. Val only hated people that refused to understand those that were different or allow woman the right to protect themselves. As a Heavenly Asturian Knight, Val had taken an oath to protect those in danger, especially women, but whenever his group came across a tough one, Val would act like she was one of the guys, treating her equally. He wasn't always trying to get in their pants, or skirts, more along the lines Val was very friendly and didn't expect much in return, being too shy if he did.

Gaddes pitied the boy now, shunned by his own father over a horn. Gaddes didn't see what the big deal was about the horn deal, Millerna and Merle saw it too on his head after Allen knocked the boy out, but hadn't said much about it. It didn't seem to bother them as much as it did Allen. 

He sighed gently, trying to remember the good times some more. They had all seen the horn trapped in Val's circlet, one he'd purchased when he was just started to hit puberty he gathered. He said it reminded him of Aunt Celena, the one she wore on occasion. Gaddes recalled Allen and Millerna had cringed when he said that, but the fact that it wasn't like his aunt's old tiara and had a large so-called horn ornament made it seem a little less disconcerting. Gaddes, as did the rest of the crew, knew exactly what Celena Schezar had been before Val was even born, she'd been Dilandau Albatou, the most vain and bloodthirsty Zaibach general to ever live. 

It still puzzled him how someone so innocent could be transform, physically and mentally, into that abomination that was Dilandau. He was glad Dilandau was gone, though Allen seemed to think otherwise. His commander spoke little of how his sister was murdered, only that it was Hiero Fanel's fault that it happened at all. Allen said the boy was a curse, and he'd brought the monster back by watching Celena die. The funeral had been terrible after her burial, Allen nearly strangling the tearful sapphire-haired boy for the death of his little sister. 

Hiero had cursed at Allen and bit his hand when he tried, then ran off screaming and wailing. Allen had taken Val away from Fanelia then, saying he wouldn't come back until either Hiero was dead or finally grew up and became a responsible king. Sadly for Allen, Hiero was very much alive, and now a king, forcing Allen to attend the coronation with his wife and Val. Allen had been positively irate when King Aston had to back up the order to make Allen go. Gaddes bet Hiero took great delight in getting under his commander's skin, to get back at him for spoiling the lovely friendship he and Val seemed to form.

Hiero had always been a weird kid, even the few times Gaddes met the boy with double colored eyes, he couldn't help but feel nervous when around him. Hiero seemed to hold a lot behind his strange eyes, a kid who knew too much too young. The boy had witnessed, somewhat, the murder of his godfather Daisuke, which put him into a temporary coma of sorts. He had his mother's strange mind gifts, more so based on touch than his mother's ever was. The visions seemed to paralyze the boy in painful stances.

The only time Gaddes could clearly recall Hiero having good visions was when Dryden Fassa and his new wife came with their children to pay their respects to the heir to the throne, not long after Allen, Millerna, Val, and Lady Celena had met the boy. Gaddes has flown them there in the Crusade as a personal favor for all Dryden's help in the past. Dryden's own ship was under repairs, and he lacked the money to take care of that and his family, so family came first.

Dryden had been complaining non-stop that his wealth was starting to plummet, and so many decisions had to be made, but no one told him Hiero could tell the future, bad and good. His parents left Hiero alone with Dryden, Gaddes and the Fassa twins, to discuss marriage arrangements since Hiero seemed to get along with Dryden's daughter. The kids scoffed at the insinuation and the king and queen of Fanelia had left him as did his wife to discuss the matter privately.

After an hour of muttering to himself and trying to figure out what to do next with his fortune, Hiero suddenly walked up to him with his mother's Tarot cards and asked to do Dryden's fortune. Dryden thought it was a neat profession, as Hitomi never did readings for him, and it was incredibly cute to see the little boy want to be like his mother. Dryden stopped chuckling when Hiero's reading became deathly accurate, naming those that were stealing from him, lying, and where great fortunes that would set them for life lie. 

Hiero said he could douse for Dryden if he wanted him to, if Dryden would let him see his home. Hiero sorely wanted to escape the palace and see what was outside the castle walls, beyond Fanelia. Dryden agreed and waited until his wife and Hiero's parents got back. They were saying they were going to consider Hiero and Orla a perfect match, much to the disgust of both children, who only wanted to have fun, not spoil it with 'mushy stuff.' 

Dryden pretended to be behind it, then sneaky as the devil himself, Dryden persuaded them to let Hiero come back home with them so he could know the ways of his place, so he could know more about the family and customs. Queen Hitomi was a bit nervous about it, so was King Van, but after a lot of persuasion, and steady reminders that Fassa had forked over millions in gidaru to save van's life, it was settled. 

Gaddes went with them, to make sure Hiero was watched carefully, and if Allen ever needed Gaddes to return, that a replacement guard would be sent in his place until Hiero was to return to Fanelia. The boy prince looked very happy then, a wisp of an eight-year-old, and Val came to visit the Fassa residence often just to be with Hiero. Gaddes thought nothing of it, but sometimes when those two would talk, they almost sounded like adults. 

All the while, Dryden and Hiero would go out on dousing treasure hunts, finding rich underground energist deposits, hidden treasures of the ancient civilizations of Gaia, and even help Dryden weed out those trying to rob him blind from within. Dryden even brought Hiero to the market place in Freid and other nearby towns just to get Hiero to point out good deals, bad deals, and liars. Still, Gaddes wondered why Dryden would stoop to using a little mind power endowed kid to help him, and why Hiero seemed to like it more than Dryden. Hiero had strange looks on his face whenever he touched money, a horrible greedy look like he was staring at his prey. It was cute, slightly, but Hiero looked almost as if he were addicted to the sparkling piles of gidaru.

Gaddes brought him back when Hiero said he wanted to see his parents again. Dryden had been more than happy to appease the boy, he'd been so much help, and told the boy, almost jokingly, if he ever wanted anything, anything at all, he had but to name it. Hiero smiled, but sadly, then gave Dryden's leg a hug. It startled the merchant prince, but then he smiled and patted the boy's head.

**_- Flashback -_**

**_ ~ Palas, Asturia ~_**

"And we lay Lady Celena Falca Schezar to rest, who was taken well before her time. May this angel of beauty and grace rest in eternal peace, and find her parents on the other side. For the memory of her loving brother Allen Crusade Schezar, sisters-in-law Eries Aria and Millerna Sara Schezar, and her nephews Chid zar Freid and Val Ondrea Schezar, we all wish her happiness in Paradise. Amen." The aged Asturian priest let out calmly. The entire crew was dressed up formally in clean and fancy clothes, not a spec or armor about them. Gaddes stood dutifully next to Allen and Millerna, his eyes focused on the closed coffin. He'd been told Celena had been horribly mutilated in her attack.

He ignored that face and tried thinking about something else, like the organ music that was playing as the coffin was lifted and carried down the red carpeted aisle of the great ivory church. He could hear Allen crying, softly, but he was crying. Gaddes didn't want to see that, so he kept looking at the passing coffin. 

As it passed, he saw them across the aisle from the Schezar family and himself, the Fanel royal family. Hiero was standing between his parents, staring blanking ahead, right at Allen. He looked ready to cry, but his cheeks were as dry as a bone. He was holding Celena's, no that monster Dilandau's dagger. He was fingering the hilt nervously, though his eyes betrayed nothing further. It was if the life had been drained from them. 'He did witness the murder, he said the sorcerers were after her and cut her open….while he hid. He said he saw Dilandau come out of her, but that just can't be true. Allen can't even tell us about it, he's been crying ever since he found her body.' Gaddes thought, lifting his eyes to the Fanel adults. King Van looked very upset, his eyes full of tears that couldn't fall, not just yet. They were clouding the guy's eyes terribly, and would fall at the right moment, in van's mind anyway. 

Queen Hitomi was weeping, hugging herself tightly in her sorrow. She looked as if the world had ended, tears falling freely and quickly all over her cheeks and gown. Some of the tears were crashing onto her son's sapphire head, but he didn't even react.

After a few minutes, his eyes went back to Hiero, and he wished they hadn't. Allen must have looked at him at some point, maybe to ask Gaddes something or have a shoulder to cry on, but from the disgusted growl his Commander made, Gaddes had to regret staring at Hiero so much. 

Allen started to step out onto the carpet and right towards Hiero, but Val ran ahead of him, rushing to embrace Hiero. Val was crying, not as hard as most, but they were still tears. Hiero's expression didn't change, but he let his cheek rest on Val's shoulder, his lips twitching.

Val said nothing when he let go, only started to reach inside his shirt for something. Hiero watched with subtle interest, then his eyes lit slightly when Val pulled out a tiara. 'Dilandau's tiara….but I thought Allen threw all of his things away once he got Celena home. Val….how did you get your hands on that?! Why would want to?!' Gaddes' mind screamed, Allen screaming verbally and with great anger when Hiero took the tiara and stuffed it in his own shirt.

Allen moved swiftly between the boys and shoved Val away so hard the boy fell over. Hiero finally showed some emotion, his expression cross. "What was that for?" the boy spat.

"It's your fault she's dead! All your fault, you little brat, fi you had never touched her, if she had never met you….you….you cursed monster, she'd still be alive! You haven't shed a single tear for her, you didn't try and stop those damned sorcerers from killing her! You're a walking curse, I never want you to be near my son ever again! And you give that…thing's headpiece back so I can melt it, so no one will be reminded of what Celena was foced into." Allen demanded, grabbing the boy violently by the shoulders and shaking him.

The boy's parents were too in shock to react for a few moments, but then Van sprung at Allen and tried to pry him off. Then Allen did the unthinkable. He put his hands around Hiero's neck, trying to strangle the child. Hiero reacted then, tears flooding down his face, rage and sorrow riddled through them. Hiero bit down on Allen's hand, forcing the man to drop him, then bashed Allen's shin in with the hilt of his dagger.

Hiero ran off a few seconds later, wailing at the top of his lungs," I HATE YOU, ALLEN! YOU KILLED HER! YOU'VE ALWAYS KILLED HER!" Gaddes watched in horror as the boy vanished from the building, slight relief trying to get through when Dryden Fassa, Hitomi, and even little Val ran off after him.

'Commander….how could you? He's just a little boy….he couldn't….do anything.' Gaddes thought, his eyes flitting to those of Allen's, gasping at the horrible rage in his deep blue eyes.

**__**

- Present -

Queen Hitomi came back alone with a sniffling Val, but Dryden and Hiero didn't come back until much later. Gaddes didn't know where the boy or Dryden had gone too, but they came back to the palace late at night, Hiero fast asleep in Dryden's arms, both of their faces wet with freshly shed tears. Dryden never said where they went or what they did, only that the boy wanted to collect on his favor, and it was so heartfelt Dryden couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He didn't say what the favor was, only that it was important. Dryden left it at that and gave Hiero to his mother, then left with his family immediately. Val and his family left the next morning, saying their good-byes as Allen dragged the aqua-haired boy away. Hiero looked ready to kill Allen then, hate in his young and once innocent eyes. 

That was the last time Gaddes saw Hiero and Dryden together, or had seen Hiero at all. Gaddes sighed again, looking back at his commander and frowning at him. He still looked stern as hell, but the memories of the past kept him from shouting at him. Celena's funeral had been the last day anyone had seen the boy prince, his parents never letting him go outside without a guard or one of them present, and never for long or beyond the palace walls. Hiero had become an involuntary hermit, no girls or boys his age to be with, nothing but old people, and his parents, the just old people. The King and Queen of Fanelia were long dead, both assassinated according to rumors. Hitomi's was more believable, the assassin had been caught, but Van's had only been seen by Hiero, the day Hiero took the life of one of his own guards to reach his father. 

Gaddes had stayed in Asturia when the coronation had occurred, none of the Crusade crew had been invited, only princes and princesses and friends, dignitaries, people the crew wouldn't be able to keep from laughing at or show respect to. It just wasn't their kind of crowd and Hiero had been very aware of it. Hiero was aware of a lot of things, too much, which was probably why Fanelia was murdered again, to get that boy.

"Gaddes, can't this thing go any faster?" It was Lady Millerna's voice. He didn't look at her, but smiled, his voice coming out quite pleasantly. "Sorry, she'll shatter to pieces if I try to push her any harder. Keo and Teo gave me as much juice as they could, this is it. I am sorry. I can't tell you much better." Gaddes replied, grimacing at her sad sigh, then deepened it when Allen grumbled.

"Why don't you tell her to get her adulterous body off the deck until she can admit Val isn't really my son?" Allen added crassly.

'Ouch….that was uncalled for.' Gaddes thought, feeling worse when he heard Millerna's hurt gasp. "I did not sleep around like you did, Allen Schezar. I'm not the one that slept with all of my sisters, or even Dilandau, or the gods only know how many women you've 'courted.' I forgave all that, and you have the gall to accuse me of such….filth! You have no right to assume it's my fault, if there should be anyone at fault at all. Val is our son our beautiful and strong son! Like it or not, he is and he has a damn horn. Gods, what would you know about fidelity anyway, you….you…..you male whore! Ohhh!!" she yelled, then started to sob and her light, quick steps sounded, retreating.

Gaddes lowered his head, his lips sneering angrily. "Ah, Millerna….dammit…." he heard Allen muttered, then came the pounding of flesh to glass, a slight cracking following.

'That does it….yelling at a woman over something so trivial….and wrecking a ship we just fixed up this month. I'm not paying for another repair job. Glass is damned expensive, not to be paid for time and time again for when he's pissed off.' Gaddes thought.

"Commander!" he stated loudly, letting his eyes slant sideways a bit to see if Allen was listening. His commander turned his head sharply, a startled look in his blue eyes, which soon became cross. "What is it? We have to get to Freid, there is no time for talking now….can't this wai…." Allen stated, but Gaddes cut him off.

"No sir, it can't wait and you're going to listen to me regardless. We've been friends since we were teenagers, sir, but you still haven't changed. You still expect everyone to be like you. You make Dilandau look like an altar boy with perfectionism, but you base it more on only yourself. If anything, even the smallest thing, starts to make you look bad in your mind, you try and get rid of it." Gaddes snapped, making sure the entire crew could hear him.

Allen paled. Gaddes had never spoken so harshly towards him, it was probably new since only Van and Hitomi had spoken in such a manner. He didn't seem to like it anymore now than he did then, and looked condescending. "Me? Worse than Dilandau? How can you say that?" Allen replied heatedly," What would know about the way I feel?"

Gaddes smirked. "I have known you a long time, Commander, I know how you work. I never knew why, but I know you have a way about you that's different from most. Lady Celena wanted to keep trying to be a good sword fighter, but you said no because 'ladies are not meant to fight, men are to protect them.' You are like that with all women, even Hitomi. You never tried to give them a chance to fight if they wanted to, you were scared you'd be fingered as the cause. You demanded nothing less than perfection as a lady from her, and for Val to be a perfect knight," Gaddes rattled on, his tone growing louder and angrier," He's going to take over your position once you retire, he's the youngest Asturian Knight of all. You were so proud of him, he did it all for you, but the moment something different comes up about him or anyone, you dismiss them as if they were an enemy. Lady Millera and lady Merle told us what you said, and you said it all in front of little Myrna too. No wonder she broke him out, she probably thought you'd kill him or something. You just go too far, you distance yourself from people whenever a slight change occurs that you don't understand. SIR! You have no right to point the finger at anyone….he's still your son."

Allen looked aghast, his mouth hung open slightly at the berating he'd just received. 'He's always used to being right, to being the one with grace and dignity. He couldn't be more wrong about himself. What he's done to his wife and child….no one, not even Emperor Dornkirk would deserve such treatment in this situation. There's no excuse but his ego, and that's a lousy excuse.' Gaddes thought, putting his eyes back up ahead.

"Gaddes….I…." Allen tried, but his words ran dry. Gaddes just shook his head. "Just go talk with your wife, rationally, no blaming, no name calling, no diownings. Val is your kid, he's just as stubborn and dedicated as you are to Asturia, and you both raised him right. What does a horn matter? Let him explain it, don't rush to judge him without a word of explanation. Just go talk with your wife….make up. They are all you really have left in the status of family, we're just your friend, Commander. Friends can't replace your family, not always." Gaddes let out, his tone softly.

"yeah….I'll do that….You have control of the bruidge for now, Gaddes." Allen said, his steps sounding gently as he started to walk away. "And Gaddes….?" Allen piped.

"Yes, Commander?"  
"Thanks." Allen said gently, then left. Gaddes smiled, hoping his words would hold true for the Schezar family. He hoped, they were so happy once, he didn't want that denied of any of them. They needed each other, especially now with Val missing, Fanelia dead, and Zaibach on the rampage. Love was all people had now that couldn't be stolen, it was something, at least.

**__**

~ Floating Fortress Midgar ~ 

Folken sat on his throne, Sora sitting on the floor beside him, praying again. The Angel of Courage was not within their reach, but a ways from Freid. It'd take that boy another day or two to reach it. The Crusade had been spotted in the same path, but a long ways away from the angel's location. The angel had gotten a head start by three days, thanks to some sabotage on Folken's forces already hidden in Asturia. It was all for Sora's benefit, the angels needed to meet near Freid, when all but one angel remained for awakening. Hiero would be ripe for the plucking about then, she foresaw a great battle that would do that for them, and Hiero would be theirs, no, his.

He had been waiting patiently for an assassin to show up, an expert at infiltrating almost any place in the world. The assassin wasn't late, but Folken had nothing more to do. Sora needed to pray, so his fun with her was on hold, not that it took much to get it from her. He smirked at that thought, but it faded when the door started to contort in the center, a blob of browns and grays slipping through the solid structures.

Folken's face became cold, devoid of feeling or interest, as if this sort of thing happened everyday. He waited a moment before standing, the sliming slick of brown and gray coming up before the throne, then rising up into a gray form, wearing a dark red hooded cloak, but he could see the dazzling and reptilian green eyes staring back from under the hood. 

"Welcome, Zoran. I'm glad you decided to arrive early. I have a special assignment for you." Folken said plainly, not even blinking. The doppelganger before him didn't either, looking back equally as blank.

"Yes, Emperor Folken. The Chameleon Folk Clan is at your humble service. I am the best they have to offer. What is it you wish?" 

"Impersonate a member of the Crusade crew, but not Allen Schezar or Millerna Schezar, they are needed later as bargaining chips against their son, and the others. It doesn't matter what crew member you take, make sure it's a much needed oaf, Pyle, Keo, or Teo. You will then give me hourly reports on where the Crusade is and if you see King Hiero Fanel, Dilandau Albatou, or Val Schezar, tell me, then only contact me when they are making plans to come after me, only then." Folken let out, watching the doppelganger's eyes gently. They blinked once, then the smelly creature bowed.

"Your wish is my command, Emperor Folken, but how will I know who is who? I suspect that will be provided, lest it makes this more difficult to accomplish." Zoran hissed, his normal raspy voice to anyone that had been near his kind.

"Indeed, Zoran. The soldier that will launch you to their ship will give you the shadowgraphs of these men and those boys, so you'll know who to take and who to leave be. Take the first man you see, and alone. No one must suspect he is dead, understood? Toss the body out of the ship discreetly."

"Understood perfectly. There will be no failure, as will the whelp Zongi. I will not….fail." Zoran let out, then started to sink into the floor, and was gone.

"He won't fail, Lord Folken." Sora said suddenly, startling Folken briefly. He looked at her slowly,, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring into space, seeing everything and nothing as always. 

"Thank you for sharing. What have you learned within your prayers?" he asked, not sounding interested.

She looked down, then up, one f her wistful smiles forming, then fading. "Feelings are running high within the group, friendship, love, hate, sadness, but Hiero holds them all, yet doesn't. It puzzles me." she said, not sounding like it bothered her much, but really nothing ever seemed to.

"You are a Mystic, not meant to be puzzled, but that could be the reason your race is limited to so few. You don't care, so why care about your worthless lives?" he scoffed, smirking a little with a dry chuckle," What puzzles you?  
"Voices…..millions of voices in his head talking at once. Some speak with love, others with hate, their sorrow is his, but his outweighs them all. He's a lost child inside a man's body, eternally in pain, eternally alone, grasping at people as if he's drowning in loneliness, not willing to be alone. His mind is….nearly impossible to breech. I only get feelings from him, they are strong, but….he lacks…." She said, then trailed off, shivering.

Folken raised an eyebrow, one reddish brown eye almost looking concerned. Sora was afraid, and not just of anyone but his own nephew. He'd seen the boy, in both shadowgraphs and on his own the night Fanelia perished. He looked so much like Hitomi, the same short hair, but with jutting and spiky bangs that were unnatural in either parent. He wasn't sure if the boy had wings, but he supposed it might be true, perhaps that was the part that made his mind stronger than most, the Draconian blood teeming through his veins and making him stronger.

"No, it is not his blood, it is something else. Something he and Dilandau share, when their blood mingled….its like Hiero can protect himself and Dilandau from my power, with no idea he's doing it. It frightens me….he's not normal."

"Dilandau….that little upstart. My own son….I never thought he was destined for that, or myself. Fate is cruel to have such an ingrate be spawned from my loins, or Celena's, but she's far beyond complaining. He doesn't even know what he can do, not yet. He will, once he awakens and Hiero follows. Then he'll understand what he truly is." Folken sneered, digging his left-hand fingers into his throne. They bled a bit, but he showed no sign of pain. He just went on looking angry.

"Yes Lord Folken, but Hiero is a problem. He blocks his destiny and Dilandau's from me. It is disconcerting….he is changing the fate I made for them. We must hurry to Freid, and lay in wait until they drop their guard there. They will be easy prey. Hopefully, if it please my Lord." She said softly, no emotion coming through her words. 

"It pleases me. But my mood has soured….I will retire to my room now," he replied, getting up from his throne in one fluid movement, his cloak wrapped tightly about him, even as he walked away. Sora made no move to follow, watching impassively as Folken left.

He stopped at the door, pressing it lightly open with one hand. "You would do well to be in my bed once you are done with your spells. Try and influence someone….Dalet, Ryuon, or Guimel….and if that won't work, try Duke Chid. Anything to weaken their bonds with each other. They'll be trying to get to Freid, so we must let them, but I won't make it easy for them. The only reason we are going to Asgard is to make them think we are after them, or Hiero think it. He can't penetrate your powers at such a distance, even if he tried. Angel of Power or no, he will be mine." Folken uttered softly, not bothering to see if Sora was nodding.

If he had stayed a moment longer, he would have seen her emotionless face be streaked by a pair of tears. "Pity….you didn't hear a word I said. Hiero….is a demon….in the body of an angel. He's a monster." She said, her voice shaking with her very breath.

**__**

~ Crusade ~

Pyle walked through the maze of tubes and pipes, graying hair. He had been having a nice dream, had had a good supper and dessert before bed at the local tavern. He was getting to like relaxing after he hell the war brought, though, he kind of wished for just a little action.

He groaned a little. "I should have been specific in that wish and said what time of day. Being knocked out of bed at midnight is not my idea of a lovely wake up call." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. He had taken a nap while Keo busied himself near the engine. He'd woken up when the Crusade had jerked about for a few minutes, but Gaddes announced over the horns that he'd nicked part of the canyon, but there was no real damage.

That had been a while ago, and he couldn't hear much but the engine anymore. Keo had been whistling right before Pyle had snuck off to go nap in the cargo bay, but now the whistling was gone, only buzzing and whirs and chugs from the engine, repetitive, but he was used to it.

Still, he did like to have people to talk to, even if it was Keo, that drab and boring knight. As good a fighter as Keo was, he could be a bit of a stick in the mud, sensitive and boring sometimes. 

"Keo! Hey Keo, I found my tools," he lied, walking on slowly through the engine room," Keo, come on, they were really hard to find. Funny thing, they were behind Scherazade the entire time. KEO! Come now, don't be sore! Keo?"

He kept it up for a while, yelling, whispering into places he was know to nap in when he was alone in the engine room, and a few other nooks and crannies that could hold Keo to some degree. Nothing. 

He went around the engine room a few times, a bad odor coming from where Keo left his tools. 'Nah, he's not the type to answer the call of nature on the spot. He probably got hungry or figured I ditched him for a while and decided to treat me to the same trick. Besides, it smells like the dead in here. Yuck.' Pyle thought, rubbing his reddened nose slightly, leaning over to pick up the toolbox.

The moment his hand curled about the handle of the box, a shadow fell over him, a big one. He was so startled he jumped back in surprise, tossing the toolbox in the air. As his eyes lifted to the shadow's owner a hail of tools clattered down between them, the box landing on Keo's head. He smirked slightly, sticking his tongue out on impact, then smiled and fell over, out cold.

~

"Pyle, wake up." Allen demanded, the rest of the crew all around them. Allen gave the unconscious man a light slap, then shook him. He'd found the guy lying by the engine, with a big lump on his head. He would have thought nothing of it at first, just a little mishap, but Gaddes had sent down Teo to the engine room earlier to check on the engine room repairs, which had been breaking down repeatedly ever since they lifted off. 

They'd found the engine's life hanging by a thread a few minutes later. Allen had cursed himself for being so impatient. He'd wanted to retrieve Val and Myrna, more so Val to find out why he grew a horn and was looking up Myrna's dress like a damn pervert. He and Millerna had a long talk, he had to thank Gaddes for giving him that pep talk, and the talk with his wife had gone well. They had agreed to sit down with Val and find out why he had a horn. He loved Val, he was his son, but why he had a horn was a mystery. He still didn't like the idea it was there, but they'd find a way to cover it up.

He kept that little bit of information to himself. He didn't want people jamming their finger at his family over a horn. It was trivial, but even little things could make big problems from smaller minds. He felt bad for hurting Millerna and Val's feelings on the matter, but it had all been such a shock. He wished he'd reacted better, but it was the only way he knew how to react, like at Celena's funeral. He'd never been in perfect tune with his emotion of anger, it always went way too far, and by the time he realized it, it was too late to take it back. He stubbornly clung to it as he would his mother's dress, thinking it was right as long as he held on tight.

'Mother's dead….Celena and Father are dead too. We're all that remain of the Schezar family….C'mon Pyle, wake up. Keo did, why won't you?' Allen thought. He was only worried because Teo found Keo unconscious in the bathroom stall, a very good sized bruise on his face a lump on his head. That was enough to make Allen worry, and when Teo tripped over Pyle trying to find him, he felt worse.

Keo was all right, but Pyle was bleeding from the head. Millerna had managed to stop the bleeding, but Pyle was still out cold. Allen gave him a few shakes, looking to his wife digging through her medical bag for smelling salts. 

She finally found some and came over, waving it under the man's reddened nose, Allen giving him a few light slaps. He waited moment before attempting a bit more force, but his hand stopped when Pyle's nose wrinkled, his eyes twitching a bit before they opened. He looked dazed and drunk, but pretty much that was normal for Pyle. He was a good man, but still, too carefree for his own good. He'd been the hardest for him and Gaddes to rouse nights ago.

"Hiya boss, what's up? I had the weirdest dream I got my ass kicked." The man uttered, chuckling a bit through the obvious pain in his voice. He rubbed at the lump on his head, grimacing when it became wet with blood he'd shed. He looked at his stained hand, then up at Allen. 

Allen just smiled. "You'll be ok, Millerna can take you to your quarters to take fully care of yours and Keo's head wounds…." Allen replied, helping the man up with Gaddes' help, then looked at the concerned eyes of his men," The rest of you will perform a full scale search for the intruder of the ship. That is, save for Gaddes, Liesen, and myself, who will remain at the helm to search for signs of Val or Myrna. Understood, people?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone let out, everyone scattering away. Liesen stood by himself, watching them as he nervously adjusted his red bandana. "Your kid's ok boss, he's just like you, stubborn. I'm more worried about an intruder on board, you sure you don't want to maybe look to, you know? I may be 20 years older, but my eyes is still da best." He said pleasantly.

Allen knew it was forced, everyone was on edge, not prepared for the pains of the past to return. A samurai, knight, whatever they were called, was never too old to perform his duty. They would live and die by the sword, as any soldier would, no matter their age. He believed Liesen's statement, but he knew very well that the man was worried for Val, that they'd find him in not the best shape. Val was still young, he'd never really fought against Zaibach, and that country was downright murderous, doing everything and anything to get what they wanted. Allen knew Val was also without Scherazade, and had Myrna dragging him down, making him twice as vulnerable to a sneak attacks, by soldiers and guymelefs of thieves, murderers, and Zaibach bastards.

Allen needed Liesen's eyes, but more to find his son than an intruder. His was all that mattered right now, getting him back and getting some answers. "No Liesen, I need you to help us find Val and Myrna. The repairs we have to make are making us stop too much. We've barely gotten into this path and two days have been wasted, and at this rate, maybe more. Let the rest of the crew search for now, until we find those kids. Now get to the bridge, we'll meet you up there once we drop Pyle off in his room."

"Y…yes sir." Liesen said distastefully, letting out a gush of air from his mouth, then walking past them. Once he was gone, Allen and Gaddes lead Pyle along, Millerna trailing with her medical bag. 

"Its bad enough Hiero and his guest still haven't been located, but Val and Myrna are gone too. I just know Zaibach is after them….why, who knows, but it has to be that boy's fault." Allen muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He ignored Millerna's startled gasp, but he couldn't ignore Gaddes clearing his throat.

"I wasn't talking about Val, you two. I meant that….Hiero. Ever since he was born, bad luck has befallen our families. Celena, Hitomi, Van, Daisuke, and now all of Fanelia. Whenever he is around someone gets hurt or worse, dies within the threads of fate. I know he's the cause….why else would Folken want him?" Allen stated, trying to be calm, but he was failing.

Gaddes shook his head, almost looking like he pitied Allen. "Oh all people, who lost both mother and father like that boy did, you should know things aren't always as they seem. Hiero may be a weird kid, but he's a good one too. He loved Celena like she was his own family, he was the one who wept at the funeral the most, he put us all to shame with his sorrow. That kid….has suffered too. You have to remember that, Commander. That and the fact that your son respects him. Creating another battle in their midst might rob you of Val….," he was saying, then tilted his head down, his eyes wistful," But I'm just an old man like you, sticking to what I believe in. Just give the boys the benefit of the doubt."

Allen nodded, unsure, but he nodded anyway. He had other things to worry about other than missing children. He had to worry about the possible intruder, and hoping he could be located before it might ruin their chances of ever finding Val alive, ever again.

**_To Be Continued…._**

*The Hanged Man card represents Allen and all the emotional releases he has, past and present, as well as Gaddes who is letting his feelings known in the matters that trouble Allen and Millerna so much. It also represents Allen's giving in to his emotional control whenever things seem to go against him. 

****

Teaser: So who is the doppelganger, Keo, Teo, or Pyle? What happens when Hiero gives Gatti, Chesta and Migel flying lessons, over the ocean!? One episode to go before the challenge for…._THE ANGEL OF DEATH, DILANDAU!_


	16. Ch 14: Icarus Syndrome

**__**

Chapter 14

The Sun*

Icarus Syndrome

"Wake up….Hey Hiero, wake up!" Hiero slapped at the voice, proving he was not the most chipper person in the morning. He was used to hitting and shoving people away when he wanted to go on sleeping, it had worked so well for Lina, why not himself?

He knew who it was, he thought so anyway. It sounded like Gatti, but then again in his groggy state even his uncle would sound like Gatti. He turned over in what felt like sand and tried to shield his eyes from the dull sunrise he felt crawling over his body, his chest still bare from the night before. It had been quite a day when Migel got his wings, but had lost enough blood to bring him close to losing his leg. Hiero flew away with him when he realized using the bits of energy from the rest of the group for his Resurrection spell weren't working fast enough, so he flew away from them until he was truly far away from them. 

He didn't need them to see what he was going to do, giving up his life for Migel. If they saw that now it'd hinder them, he knew it. Explaining how he could kill himself and come back had taken a while with his last family, and ever after he'd explained it, they really didn't fully understand. It had cost him his life, but it wasn't as if something like this took long to heal from. In a matter of minutes he was up again, in pain, but alive, just as Migel was rising himself. Migel was quiet from then until the moment they got back to camp, when the Mystic Moon was high in the sky. 

Migel said a small thank you, one to which Hiero limped away from him and back to camp with him trailing. He was still in a considerable amount of pain, but it was normal to feel this way. He'd tried this method a few times in the past, and it always left him drained and sore. Walking it off was best for a while, so he got no sleep or sustenance. It hurt too much to do much else. 

He'd been pretty sour and crabby the next day, stumbling and nearly falling asleep on the spot, until Gatti and Chesta came to his aid. Dilandau just watched them, curiously, then looked back ahead. He was thankful the two Slayers were eager enough to help him, but the help spoiled him slightly, just enough to convince him nodding off wouldn't hurt.

It hadn't really, he was sleeping on soft sand, soft warm sand, and the gentle sound of the coming surf kept him lulled deeply in his sleep. Then that annoyance came again, pulling his hair. He swatted at it again, hitting nothing but air, the pain from his hair being yanked forcing him to see what was the cause.

He scowled at a scowling Gatti, who was steadily holding on of Hiero's long bangs at a distance. Hiero hit his hand and pulled the bang away, letting it settle back into place. He looked himself over before getting up, swiping the sand stuck to his bare torso off, then off his pants and then shook his hair thoroughly, the scent of salt-air and a gentle warming breeze blowing over him.

As he looked up, past Gatti, he saw they were on a beach, a forest just a short ways from where it was, swaying gently. There was also a cliff in the other direction maybe a good mile away, one over a rock littered cover, the pearl spray of the water crashing against and up them like lovers 

"Hiero…." Gatti persisted, breaking Hiero's thoughts. "What? I was having a good dream, no damned visions for once." Hiero spouted angrily," Even if they'd help me find out who is next. It might be Alessa, Dilandau, Val, or myself is the last angel. I don't even know where he is. What is so damned important?"

"Flying." Gatti said proudly. Hiero let him mouth open, then close with deliberate slowness. "Flying….what?" Hiero sniffed, then Gatti rolled his eyes. A moment later, he took a breath and strained his face, his stormy blue wings bursting out of his armor perfectly. Hiero brushed the fee feathers that fell on him off, then stood at last. "You know, flying. You promised to teach us how to use our wings properly, and we can't do battle on these things if we don't know how to work them, Hiero." Gatti said knowingly.

"That's what you woke me up for? Couldn't you have waited for lunchtime or something? Flying isn't all that hard." Hiero grumbled, scratching his head gently. He felt like a Dad again, his kids asking him to teach them something neat, like spells or archery, or to blow something up for fun. The blowing stuff up was always fun, but the other stuff bothered him. He knew how to do it well enough, and he didn't like being considered a teacher. If they wanted to learn, they'd learn on their own like he did, but then the wife of the lifetime would get on his case or nag him till his ears bled. Either that or his kids would give him their puppy-dog wide-eyed look and he'd melt.

Gatti wasn't giving him the looks, he was nagging. Chesta was giving him the look from a good distance and Migel, he just looked curious to what Gatti was up to. 'Got a mind like a steel trap, I say.' He thought with a grin. Gatti grinned upon noticing it, and Hiero felt foolish. He shouldn't have reacted to anything, but Gatti was very attentive. He was interpreting the grin and 'yes' and would probably nag till the end of days until Hiero gave in. He looked around, frowning at the fact Migel, Gatti, and Chesta were the only ones with him, which wasn't good in his mind.

"All right, just don't ask again. First things first, where are Dilandau and the others. I don't see them." Hiero asked.

"Lady Alessa went off with Viole and Guimel to collect wood and food. Lord Dilandau and Dalet went to train…ahem, for yesterday's activities he forced upon her person." Gatti said, trying not to snicker. 

"Hmm, he's lucky I was too groggy to beat him up for grabbing her ass. The little perv, I hope Dilandau spoils his good looks." Hiero said heatedly, trying to stab the image of Dalet's actions away, but it wouldn't leave. He's seen what Dalet did, even from where he'd been running from, and it had made him want to cut the youth's hands off, but Migel's life had been in danger a few minutes later. He couldn't stand to see Dilandau pained by losing a Slayer again, especially the one who died first in the last life.

He owed them that much, he'd make Dilandau happy, and his Slayers and their loyalty seemed to do that. Who was he to deny anyone, except idiots, happiness? "Now can we learn?" Gatti asked, turning slightly to walk towards Chesta and Migel, but kept in place.

"Yeah, but first a lecture on it, then we actually fly. My mother told me a story from her Mystic Moon that talked about flying, so I wouldn't try and go too far unless it was a matter of life or death. No interrupting me either, or forget the lessons. Drop on your own if you one you makes so much as a peep." Hiero warned, grinning. Gatti smiled back and nodded, then walked towards the other two. 

Hiero merely stretched, letting his wings flush out in the amber sunrise. "Oh this'll be fun….but, I need to stretch my wings anyway. This lecture will give me the rest I need for now. At least it's easy to learn how to fly….I think." He muttered, walking over to the trio of now winged Slayers.

~

"Ok, this is the story of Icarus, a normal human boy from the Mystic Moon myths of ancient Greece. Its pretty weird, but an interesting story of this young man and his father, the inventor Daedalus. He was brilliant in his field, but loved his son just as much as what he made with his own hands. The gods of their civilization, namely the god of the sea, Poseidon, was angered because the man Daedalus served, King Minos, refused to make a sacrifice of a sacred bull. Poseidon perverted cast a spell on Minos wife for her to fall for the bull….and mind you, I was seven when my mother told me this….and she had Daedalus build her a wooden cow for her to get into to satisfy her….urge for beef in her oven." Hiero started, not smiling at the trios disturbed faces. Not one uttered a word, though Migel nearly did, his face the most disgusted. 

Gatti and Chesta quickly tackled him and clamped his mouth shut. "I didn't write this crap, those ancient dead people did. I find it appalling, even for revenge. Anyway, she got pregnant, as unlikely as that seems, and gave birth to a creature with the body of a man and head of a bull, the evil Minotaur. Daedalus was forced to build a labyrinth to prevent the murderous creature from wreaking havoc on the kingdom, sacrifices of young male and female virgins made to the thing to keep it from busting out." Hiero went on, then started to smile.

"The true hero of the story is Daedalus, even if he didn't get much credit for his great work. He gave the daughter of Minos, Ariadne, flaxen thread to her by request, as a young and handsome hero named Theseus came along to stop the sacrifices…." Hiero went on, smiling deeper," She had fallen madly in love with him, and feared his death if she didn't try and help. So, she tied the string off to the beginning of the labyrinth and give the other end to her love so he could find his way out of the terrible maze after killing the monster. He succeeded, and the lovers escaped the kingdom afterwards. Daedalus, for aiding the lovers in their task of escape, he threw the inventor and his son into the deadly labyrinth to wander forever and die."

Chesta looked deathly interested in the story, Migel still looked skeptical, and Gatti went on listening attentively. Every word of the Earth tale seemed to hold them in place. It was an interesting story, though the cow love part really threw Hiero a bit. 

His mother said it was just a story and had hidden meanings in them, to guide later generations past obstacles. Hiero had sorely wanted to ask his mother what in the gods' names a lady making it with a bull taught anyone, but kept it to himself and kept quiet. It was still disturbing to him, even as old as he was. It was hitting these three men a little less hard than it would hit others, he had to assume. They were Dragon Slayers, they fought wars, saw all kind of freaky people and things, and fate changes. The story he was telling sure was strange, but still, not as strange as most.

"But, being the genius Daedalus was, he fashioned wings for himself and his son to escape Minos' labyrinth and the kingdom all together. However, he made sure to warn his son not to fly to high, lest the sun would melt the wax the feathers were held on the wing frames off. If he flew too low, his wings would get damp and weigh him down terrible, and damage the wax holdings. Icarus seemed to listen, but he was still young and adventurous, and the thought of flying was so appealing, to be like a bird in the sky. So, he flew with all intentions of being free as a bird," Hiero said, looking at the restless sea behind the trio of watchful eyes," Icarus forgot his father's words, and went too high. He kept going higher and higher, and his father couldn't see him anymore. The sun did exactly as his father had warned, the feathers falling off when the wax melted, and Icarus fell perilously into the sea and drown, only his feathers being left on the crashing waves below. That was the only way Daedalus knew his boy was dead. He found the body later and buried it, and went onward, alone."

Hiero took a breath, fluttering his own wings gently in the warm sea breeze, each feather glistening like pearls in the sun. "I'm done. Any questions before we begin?" Hiero piped, watching all the young men's wings start suddenly.

"I do." Chesta said timidly. Hiero eyed him with a smile. "Yes, spit it out, MujitsuToruko."

Chesta blushed a bit, trying to smile. "What does that story have to do with us? Our wings aren't attached to wax or fake bones."

"Good question, but easily answered. When I was being taught to fly, I liked to go really high, and I nearly got myself killed trying it. I don't know about flying close to the water, but going to high can be a bad idea. The air is real thin and the sun can be really, really hot if you go too high. I got too hot doing that and my wings wilted, they couldn't take the heat and strain, so they gave out on me," Hiero explained calmly," I was lucky my father kept a good eye on me when I was flying, or I'd be a big old Fanelian stain. Trust me, that story has some good points, not trying to impress people with tricks unless you know what you're doing. It's all really in the mind, Chesta. You think your actions and your wings obey, but if you can't concentrate, they'll teeter and fail. Understand now?"

Chesta nodded, then Gatti and Migel. "Ok, then, we'll stay over the sand for a while, the work out way out over the water and higher, but no one goes above the clouds. Maybe I can't watch all of you at once, but I'm warning you, don't you dare go above the clouds without me. It's pretty sunny out here already and there are clouds way up there. We keep below them and if you feel any pains or fatigue in your body, tell me. We'll all take a break until you get your strength back, ok?" Hiero announced, smiling when they all nodded.

"Ok then, let's begin." Hiero replied, lifting off the ground gracefully into the unearthly blue sky, Chesta, then Gatti, and Migel flanking him. 'Ah….it's been so long since I've flown freely, not a forced flight like last time. Mmm, feels good to stretch these babies in someplace other than my stuffy room. Freedom….shame Dilandau can't do this yet. My uncle is his father, so he should be able to sprout wings….I wonder. Hmm, keep wondering, he doesn't reveal anything he doesn't feel like revealing. Just like me…..heh." he thought, letting his thoughts drown when he thought they were high enough.

~

Dilandau walked out of the woods proudly, his sword in its sheath and stride full of pride. Beating Dalet in swordplay and hand to hand combat wasn't a major achievement, but it was still fun to take his frustration out on something. He sorely wanted to set every tree of this forest on fire, anything to satisfy the hate in his heart. He was bored to death, he needed to kill something, to do something destructive. He'd wanted to ask Hiero to use his fire spell, just for something to do, but Hiero was beyond rousing. Whatever he'd done to help Migel put him in a wakeless sleep, one not even kicking, slapping and yelling could bring him out of. 

He didn't bother looking at Dalet, who groaned in pain. Dilandau didn't feel sorry for hurting the guy, he couldn't. He would defend one of his own if he had to, if whatever was happening to them looked fatal, this time. Last time he'd been too stunned by van's murderous behavior to act, and as he hated to admit it, too afraid. It bothered him that death scared him after that, it was all his mother's fault. 

That part of him was afraid, but it had stayed with him, the memory of losing his Dragon Slayers to Van because his mother made him freeze. Jajuka fell for the same reason. As much as he could recall about the fact that Van really wasn't much for fighting from tales Allen told Celena, but he didn't believe it. Van was a brutal little bastard, who lashed out because of his own fear, then pathetically curled into a worthless ball of a child when he realized what he had done. Dilandau never felt remorse for what he did, he did it for he was ordered to take Fanelia, and burned it just for fun. He was allowed to do as he pleased, not Van.

As they neared the beach they'd spent the night on, he recalled how he'd left Gatti, Chesta and Migel behind to watch over Hiero there, but now they were gone, and the others weren't back either. He smiled in remembering how he ordered that Alessa woman with the greatest of pleasure to help the remaining Slayers to go forage and hunt for food, so she could earn her keep. He saw the defiance in her eyes, and wanted so much to hit her, just as an excuse to rage. 

He had even dared her with his eyes to strike out at him. Yet, she'd disappointed him by going behind a startled Viole. Viole seemed to blush, contrasting his already purple tinted black hair, some of it getting stuck to Alessa's lavender strands, but he quickly regained himself and politely escorted the Mystic Moon female away with Guimel beside him. 

Dilandau felt inwardly jealous of that, Viole could control his urges for a girl's touch, knowing this one wasn't his to take, as much as the majority of them wanted her. Hiero was all that stood in their way. The Fanelian king obviously liked her enough to take abuse for her, and defend her physically and verbally. Still, if Alessa wanted to handle things herself, Hiero made no comment and let her do so. He'd barely glance at her unless his name was said.

Dilandau truly detested a woman being in the midst of men fighting a war, regardless of the size of the war. Battles were battles, all as important as the last so long as there were plenty of people to kill. He wanted terribly to shed blood, Folken's preferably. The filthy rapist deserved a slow and painful death, one only Dilandau could deliver with utmost care. Instead, he was on the continent of Asgard and the only real fight he'd had was with Hiero when Chesta was fighting his way through the Temple of Wisdom. 

He growled and kicked at the first thing he saw, a stupid rock. The pain welled in his foot, but he ignored it and walked on, kicking at whatever was at his feet. Plants, animals, insects, rocks, dirt, he didn't care, he wanted to do something other than wander around with nothing but his own men to fight. He let out a scream of frustration as he stepped on the sandy beach, still nothing in his sights to prove challenging. 

A breeze blew past him, and something small and soft hit him in the face. He grabbed at it, making an annoyed growl, then his look softened, ignoring the sounds of Dalet's steps in the sand. It was a shock white feather, and it smelled of Hiero. He knew the scent well, he'd been around the young king enough to distinguish it, like lightening and rain, a living storm raging upon the land, that was the smell. 

As much as getting the rain and getting wet depressed him, the scent wasn't so bad. It was nice the breath in that kind of air from the Vione in the past, when he was fate altered and the life he was living now. It always made him relax, so he could concentrate on killing Folken more than the foul acrid smells of oil and dirt that was all one could breath in a floating fortress. Hiero had the scents of the world upon him, perhaps that's why he could never stay angry for long at the guy.

He held it a moment, then let it go, the warm sea breeze taking it away into the sky. That's when he saw them, four figures flying wonderfully amusing spirals and circles beneath the cloud, several thousand feet above them. They were all there, three blue clad bodies, one with a spec of blue at the top and dark brown at the bottom all flying on different colored wings. He felt his mood softening with his face, the glitter of the wings above him almost like looking into a fire, almost. He sat down promptly and watched his Slayers fly, as once their Alseides gave them the power to do. Migel seemed to be pulling away from the group, the clouds above their heads. Hiero's were the hardest to see, since they were pure white, but he just watched the sparkling blue topped flyer, the one that stayed still most often while the others flew about him.

'I wonder what its like….to do that. When will it be my turn to fly?' he wondered, his thoughts running cold a moment as he thought more. Folken was his father, and Folken by birth was a Draconian. He'd seen Folken of this life spread his wings, secretly anyway, but Dilandau had no idea how he did it. Hiero had said thinking them away always worked to make them go away, but summoning them seemed to be different. It was more reflex than thought, like flying and taking them away happened more by thought. 

He had doubted very much he was like Hiero, in blood anyway, even if the thought that his blood was connected to those filthy Fanel brothers, Van and Folken. Folken wasn't the true Folken, he didn't act like the old Folken did. He was cold still, but worse, he was deliberately cruel and perverted to everyone, stabbing his own people in the back, not for fun or regaining honor, but for necessity. 

"Still, why can't I have wings? When is it going to be my damn turn?" he muttered, starting a bit as Dalet plopped next to him, eyeing him strangely. "What turn, Lord Dilandau?" Dalet asked.

Dilandau looked at him, rage flashing across his features, gritting his teeth tightly before crashing the back of his hand across Dalet's face. The young man fell over, whimpering in pain. "Don't bother me again!" Dilandau sneered, and returned his keen garnet eyes to the sky, noticing that Migel was not there.

**_ ~ Several Minutes Earlier ~_**

Alessa had actually had fun with Guimel and Viole, and they seemed to be enjoying their work as well. She adjusted her duffel bag on her bag a bit, smiling slightly at the fact that the sunny sky was riddled with puffy white clouds. Hunting wasn't so bad when it was necessary, and with all those plump birds and wild pigs around, it seemed ok. Viole proved he wasn't a big a jerk as Migel, Dalet and Dilandau had proven to be, he was pretty ordinary, with a killer aim. He was a nice guy, even if he was a terribly loyal Dragon Slayer. 

Both he and Guimel annoyed her with how much they mentioned Dilandau's name in the affair of things, what he would detest them doing, where he'd go, what he'd do and so on. She didn't know much about the Dragon Slayers, only what their name implied, but she had to guess loyalty was taken extra seriously on Gaia. Dilandau struck her as tough as nails the second she met him, the way he sneered at everything and everyone, even when he acted pleased.

Still, other than the over zealous loyalty, Viole was pretty quiet. He only spoke when pointing something out, he never asked questions, but he wasn't always stone faced. He'd smile to reassure them both, hold them back if he deemed something dangerous, or gave them small orders to follow. He was in charge, thanks to Dilandau, so it was either listen or be ignored the entire time. She hated it being too quiet, and being given the silence treatment on purpose just plain sucked.

She was glad she'd been stuck with these two rather than Dalet or Dilandau himself. Dilandau was always pissed about something, his pale face said it all, and those frightening blood red eyes of his, and Dalet, he was just an idiotic flirt. He'd probably jump at the chance to be stuck near her when Hiero was asleep just to be a pervert to her. She was glad Migel had given up his pursuit, physically anyway. 

Viole seemed calmer about girls, though his blushing spell today proved he was interested. She wasn't, she thought of him, and all the others except Migel, Dalet, and Dilandau as big and little brothers. She'd always wanted brothers, but her parents' accident robbed her of that and more. It was almost nice to go hunting with her adoptive brothers on a hunting trip, as if they were camping.

'Only wish it wasn't hunting for survival and for fun instead. At least we got enough food for another few days, weren't too many animals in there.' She thought, looking behind herself and past the trailing Guimel at the forest they'd left only a few minutes before. It was small forest, but a forest all the same. It had almost been like a friendly camping trip, Viole even being nice enough to allow them to take a break by a little stream. He kept his distance from it, as he had when they saw the ocean. Guimel had explained Viole drowned in his own blood in his first chance at life, and the thought of anything deep and wet such as the ocean gave him the creeps. The poor man had slept a good distance from everyone last night, whimpering a bit in his sleep until finally Alessa plugged her ears and went to sleep herself.

Still, she had shown some sympathy and got Guimel and her to sit with him and share some of her snacks, that Guimel and Dalet hadn't raided. She had some Ho-Ho's, as creamed as they were, in there that seemed to turn both young men into curious children. It wasn't like it was as odd as nuclear weapons, but she had to understand they were used to old world types of snacks and desserts like apple pies, tarts, and pure chocolate things, not stuff wrapped in plastic bags with funny names and fillings. She could understand their curiosity, she'd worn a similar look when she'd seen Fanelian guymelefs and dog and cat people. 

She ate a crushed pudding pie while they got the mashed down Ho-Ho's, and it had been actually the one moment she was pleased with herself. She'd shown she cared for them as friends, enough to share her stuff with them. It was a small step from what her fear dream had warned her of, but it was better than nothing.

She'd even let them drink some of her sport's drink, and they marveled at how blue water could taste so sweet. She saved the bottle to fill it with the stream water so Viole wouldn't have to go to the stream to clean the cream off his face. He'd been very grateful.

Now they were all quiet and smiling, on their way back to the beach. Guimel was holding the wild boar they had slain, or rather Alessa distracted while Viole shot it through the brain with his quarrel, and Alessa held the wineskins Viole had given her. he was holding a few dead birds, fat and headless. As much as she liked poultry, she wished they had some garlic or cayenne to season the stuff. Bland meat was getting to be a nauseating meal, as filling as it was. She really wished she could eat a pizza rather than roasted meat on a stick. 'Have to remember to explain that to Hiero. He seems to like have some interest in the Mystic Moon….ah, Earth already, maybe he could make a brick oven thing like they have in pizzerias on Earth. They don't look too different from the ones that Miss Merle was cooking with, 'cept they used wood fires, not electricity.' She thought, smiling softer.

Hiero was on her mind again. He'd been so weakened yesterday after saving Migel's life. He'd stumbled about and walked as if his legs were broken the next day, drunken and tired. His eyes were bloodshot and breathing was so ragged it felt like it could scrape flesh off the bone. She'd never seen him so….vulnerable, so normal, but it still scared her to see him like that. Dilandau, for one fleeting moment, looked pained to see Hiero so weak and hurt, and probably would have killed her on the spot if she hadn't looked away from him swiftly. 

She wondered if he was awake yet. Before morning came fully, she'd seen Gatti and Chesta choosing who would wake him up, or try again. Dilandau had been hitting and kicking at Hiero the night before to make him get up, but nothing worked. It worried her. 'What if he never wakes up, what will happen to us then?' she wondered, a warm breeze blowing across her face. 

She looked up at the white adorned sky, smiling at the shapes they made. After being subjected to nothing but caves and snowstorm infested plains, she'd nearly forgotten what clouds were. Some of them even had fluttering colors dancing across them. It reminded her of ice cream sundaes, things she'd never see or taste again, but almost the sight of the lovely sky made her nearly taste that sweet confection on her tongue.

Her daydream was cut short when she walked into something solid and cool, armor. Viole looked down at her slightly, surprised and then with a smirk, trying not to laugh as Alessa rubbed her bruised nose. "What's up? Aside from your eyes." Viole joked, poorly, but he was trying. She pointed up at the clouds, her lips tightening as she saw the colors were moving a lot, like birds in flight. Viole followed her finger to the sky.

"Wow….they finally got him to give them lessons." Viole said plainly, his full hands slinging his kills over his shoulder as he walked on, watching the sky.

It took Alessa a few moments to realize what he meant, her eyes widening at the sight of the Slayers Gatti, Migel, and Chesta flying around Hiero in a tight group, though Migel looked to be straying a bit.

She could barely see their bodies, save for the thin outlines of color of their armor, but Hiero was hidden due to his pale skin. It was a light cream color, but still almost as pale as Dilandau. The only parts of him she could make out were his hair and boots. 'Like an angel, too heavenly to see with the naked eye….Oh damn, had to say naked, didn't you? Now I have to dunk my head in the water….' She thought as her face flushed and forced herself to run after Viole and Guimel, who were already way ahead of her.

~

Migel liked this flying thing, it was very exhilarating. Flying like this without his guymelef to keep the breeze off of him was spectacular, the warmth of the sun so close to his skin creeping through the light clouds. He's never felt so pumped in his life, flying had been easier to learn than piloting his old Alseides unit, much easier, all of it based on thought. He looked about, spying Hiero showing Chesta and Gatti how to dive and pull up without hurting their necks. He'd mastered it first and Gatti was sort of getting it right, but Chesta was still nervous about his wings, which forced Hiero to remain extra close to the boy to ensure he wouldn't plummet.

He smiled at the fact Hiero's back facing him, the looked up at the cloud a few feet from his face. 'How will he know, I'll just go up for a few minutes and come back down real fast. He'll never know, and even if he does, what'll he do? I can fight him….maybe he surprised me the last few times, but not this time.' Migel thought, and let his wings take him through the cool softness of the clouds.

Once he reached the other side, he took a breath of cool air, his eyes blinking back the bright sunlight above. It was like looking a frosted cake trillions of miles long, the clouds endless in their downy beauty. Or like an endless snowy field of diamonds, he just was very much in awe, smiling brightly at the brilliant sight. 

The harder he looked at it, the further he could see, his eyes widening as he took it in, then, a sharp pain struck his head, on the inside. He couldn't stop staring, he couldn't blink, all he could do was stare further and further into the distance. It was if he were being yanked away from where he actually was at incredible speeds, but he felt the pain of it in his eyes and head. 

He let it happen because there was no stopping it, whatever it was anyway. Nothing would work, only his wings and eyes seemed to have some power over him to keep him stationary. The farther his sights went, the clearer things seemed to become. At first he thought he saw birds in the distance, before the pain had happened, seeing a dark spot in the distance, but as his vision got closer, it didn't look like a flock of birds anymore. It looked like merchant ship, a large one in the center.

He wondered who it belonged to, but then a thought struck him. If those ships had been a spec on his sights before they went crazy, they couldn't be too far off from where he was. Still, whatever was making him see this far out wasn't done, it shot past the fleet of ships, father back to ship farther away, but coming in the same direction, a very large ship.

His deep blue eyes seemed to shatter in his head when he saw what it was as his sights got deathly close to the thing, a floating fortress, much like the Vione. That wasn't what finally gave him the power to scream, the wrench his eyes away, he saw her, Sora standing by a window his sights had caught, staring right at him with a gentle smile, and waved. The moment Folken stepped up behind her, his face scrutinizing and curious as he seemed to look right at Migel, made the young man free himself. It was in vain still, as his wings collapsed on themselves, his senses falling as his body went right through the clouds.

~

Hiero had been content in finally teaching Chesta how to dive expertly, and Gatti was getting it at last as well. He felt good, looking at the proud expressions on their faces, but the scream had ruined the moment. He followed it, and cursed as Migel's body zipped past them. 

"Ah shit, you idiot!" Hiero swore and dove down after the falling Dragon Slayer. Migel was falling far too fast, he had lost his wings somehow, but Hiero knew if he didn't go faster Migel would be a big fat red stain. 'Suicide drop, makes a person go faster. I hope he doesn't have too much momentum behind him when I do this. Here goes everything.' He thought, taking a deep breath as he slapped his arms at his sides and forced his wings away, falling like life-sized pillar. It was enough though, he was plummeting a lot faster than Migel, who had his arms and legs spread out, his back to the wind.

Hiero took a breath as he shot past Migel, the ground closing in on them both. He could see everyone running towards them on the ground. Dilandau and Alessa at the head of the group and staring frantically at the sky. 'Oh well, don't die, Hiero. This is not the time to explain why you can't die.' He thought, twisting his body about to match Migel's falling position and summoned his wings. His body stopped for a all but a few moments, several feet from the sandy ground, then Migel slammed into him hard, knocking the wind out of him, and regretfully breaking some of Hiero's ribs. They twirled about in mid-air for a while and fell a bit more before Hiero managed to stop their decent for a few more minutes. Sadly, Hiero couldn't balance himself, couldn't stop Migel for as long as he'd wanted to, and he felt them fall again. His stunned wings seemed to slow them down for the remaining two minutes that they fell, Hiero's back crashing into the sand so hard he felt his spine crush in his body. 'No…no, not now, heal fast, heal fast, not now. I don't want to die now….I can't….no….time….don't want to….gods, hope they run real….slow….' he thought, darkness glazing over his eyes tenderly as the pain ceased altogether.

**_~ The Astral Plane ~_**

**_- Hiero's Mind -_**

Hiero was sitting in the dark again, like always. Death was teasing him again, but it wasn't as bad as usual after a while. It was kind of colorful above him, aside from the ground being dark as pitch. He blinked dully, but then smiled like a child at the colors, reaching for them. 

Hiero fell back when the colors started to spiral and dance madly, slowly becoming solid and glowing shapes. One wore silver armor, staring at him with empty eyes and long black hair and the other wore red armor and a dark helmet. Their eyes were white, devoid of life, but menacing all the same. They looked like spirits, fading in and out of his sights, but he knew who they were.

"Do Gods ever leave me the hell alone on any world?" Hiero asked sarcastically, the one in red laughing ghastly like. 

The silvery one spoke though. "You, Safaia Oni, are cursed to walk the realms of time forever. It is your fate to fulfill the whim of the gods for the murder you committed against them. You shouldn't be so surprised." He said.

"Let me guess, you two are the gods the seven angels are supposed to summon, right? And you're going to give me some advice I bet." Hiero huffed angrily, stating on the ground. 

"Correct, I am the God of War. And this is most appropriately the God of Death, the martyrs of Mother Gaia, victims of the Anti-God. Our advice, should come from Death, since his angel descendent it the next destined to awaken." The war god uttered pleasantly, the snickering death god smiling broadly.

"Dilandau's turn, huh? That'll make him happy….what is the damned advice. I have to wake up eventually. They can't know I can't die." Hiero spouted, but this put the Death god into fits of cruel laughter.

"What's so amusing?" Hiero hissed.

The Death god went on laughing, then put his hand to his armored chest, stifling himself. "You are….so intent on keeping your eternal existence a secret, and that's exactly the opposite of what we are requesting. We want you to die, even if I can never claim you. Dilandau Albatou must awaken as the Angel of Death, and to do that, he must complete three….lovely little tasks." The Death god uttered sweetly.

Hiero narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, merely nodding very slow. "He can do these in any order, but of his own free will, you can't tell him any of this or it won't count. There must a risking of his life, the taking of another's to save those close to him, and….most importantly, he must want to cherish saving the life of the one he slew, namely you."

"I have to get stabbed again. I hate being stabbed."

The Death god laughed. "Would you rather be stomped or blown to pieces?" he cackled, and for once Hiero had no witty retort. Being stabbed wasn't so bad, as much as they hurt, and slow death of bleeding out and losing one's innards. It was the pain of those deaths he hated, and the horrible reminder of his first death and Delphine's murder by his hand. Being crushed to death was fast and painless, in the manner of getting killed, but regenerating and healing hurt like hell.

"Is that one stabs or two?" Hiero quipped, trying to make light of his impending doom. He didn't want anyone finding out he couldn't die, it had caused pain wherever he went, what would it do here? What would they think of him when they found out?

'They sure as hell can't beat me to death over it, I'll just get right back up.' He thought, sighing as the two gods nodded with terrible smiles.

"Just antagonize him into killing you. It doesn't matter how, but no interference. Get it done by tomorrow. Folken is getting closer….ask the Angel of Light what he saw above the clouds and you'll see we are right, Hiero Fanel." The gods said together, and the world of darkness and colors vanished.

**_~ The Beach Camp ~_**

- 1 Minute After Impact -

Is he dead?

****

SLAP!

I don't know, you moron. I haven't checked him yet?

Sorry, Lord Dilandau. Forgive me.

He still has a pulse….Hiero? Can you hear me?

Please Lord Hiero, be all right?

LORD HIERO AGAIN! –**SLAP**- Stop sniveling!

Yes, Lord Dilandau….

__

"Chesta?" Hiero croaked, hating his terrible he sounded. His resurrection was still hurting, and it was seriously impeding everything he tried to do. He felt a heavy and groaning object being pulled off of himself, his chest feeling a little less suffocated by the weight. He tried sitting up, but only made himself dizzy and fell backwards, into a warm lap.

He blinked back the sunlight, a hue of gold and lavender gracing his eyes. "Alessa….hi. I miss- cough-much?" he let out, noting her fuzzy smile. His vision was clearing rather gradually, but he could make out her hair and mouth, the scent of lilacs long gone. 'I'm not exactly a rose either. We all smell like sulfur.' He thought, smiling when his vision cleared at all the staring faces about him.

"You scared us, we thought you might be dead. I guess the sand sort'a cushioned your fall." Alessa said softly. Hiero nodded curtly, able to sit himself up now. "Yeah, there would have been no fall if it weren't for a certain bimbo Angel of Light going above the clouds when I said not to. Migel, you idiot!" Hiero growled, even as weakly as Migel stared back, rubbing his soft brown hair.

"It wasn't, my fault. Something happened up there….my eyes went crazy. I saw….miles away from here. I saw Folken and the witch!" Migel stammered, catching everyone's attention fully. "What about Folken?" Hiero asked, slightly curious.

"I don't know how, but one moment I was just staring at the tops of the clouds, the next, my eyes could see for miles and miles. I saw a fleet of ships that looked like flock of geese before my eyes did that, and….a large black dot became….a floating fortress. Sora and Folken were in it, and Sora waved at me, I mean she saw me….and then I blacked out. I couldn't stay awake….I felt like all the energy had been ripped from my body, I just couldn't stay up." Migel replied, his voice stronger now, but his eyes lacked his annoying defiance to Hiero.

Hiero frowned slightly, thinking for a moment. "hat about the fleet, were they Zaibach ships?"

Migel shook his head, standing up weakly. "No, they lacked the Zaibach emblem. It looked like merchant fleet. I could almost….smell food and metals on them. It was s strange. They were closer than the floating fortress. They might pass here by nightfall, I know they were aimed in this direction."

"Must have been all the temples exploding with light here and all. That would attract attention. I understand Folken would use his witch whore to find us….but I don't know of any merchants crazy enough to come….hmmm,….maybe I do. I wonder." Hiero said to himself.

"You wonder what?" Dilandau piped, his eyes very curious, not a hint of a smile on his lips. "I might be wrong, but if it is him, he'd react to a crisis too. He's just that kind of guy. Hey, Dilandau, want to play with fire?"

Dilandau's eyes shrank playfully, a smirk gracing his lips. "Fire….when do we start???" he let out rapidly, grabbing Hiero by his shoulders. Hiero had to smile, they'd all been walking around so much, only Gatti, Chesta, and Migel getting a sliver of action while the rest made due with small crisis's and sparring matches. He was bored too of doing nothing worth while, but by tonight, he would be. For now, a hefty amount of damage to nothing in particular seemed to be the ticket to get Dilandau in a better mood.

"Race you to the forest. Then we'll set it all on fire….that'll get those merchants' attention, and it'll be fulfilling practice for what we intend to put Folken and Sora through." Hiero quipped briskly. He had barely gotten the words out when Dilandau bolted for the woods.

"Hiero, isn't that a little cruel? I mean burning a forest down for fun?" Alessa asked, but all Hiero could give her was a nonchalant shrug. "Who will mourn a bunch of trees and dead birds? He'll go nuttier if he doesn't have a little fun, and the less stable he is, the more likely he'll snap and try and lop our heads off. You don't want that, do you?" he said, almost as if he were talking to a child.

Alessa wrinkled her nose at him, but didn't answer. "Have a good day at the beach. Viole, you can cook up supper. We'll wait until sundown to play….fires are so much better at night. Asgard will be alive with those lovely amber dancers, hopefully dancing high enough for those merchants to see…and maybe pick us up and give us some real food and beds. And baths." Hiero chuckled out, and ran off towards the forest. 

**_- Nighttime -_**

"So what are we going to use to burn it down? That fireball spell? That'll take too long! I hate waiting!" Dilandau growled, but all Hiero did was smile. It annoyed Dilandau, but he didn't slap the king, he just watched him step right up to the forest and hold out his hands. "I have other spells, but they would have been….a tad too destructive for a little campfire. I might have blow the kindling apart. It seems the more I d….angels awaken, I have been gaining more spell skill, strangely enough. This spell is little less time consuming, and pretty basic. Now get beside me." Hiero said, still with his back to Dilandau.

He was hesitant at first, then did as Hiero said. "Now what, burn it with my eyes?" Dilandau said sarcastically. Hiero smirked a bit, not even looking at Dilandau. "Put your hand on my wrists and aim it wherever you want to start." Hiero instructed plainly. Again, Dilandau did so, not taking it seriously and pointed Hiero's hand off to the left.

"**_FLARE ARROW!_**" Hiero shouted, and Dilandau went stiff when he saw Hiero entire arm light up with flames that didn't burn them, shooting out in the shape of giant flaming arrow that ripped through the trees, slashing apart and setting every trunk it touched on fire. 

Dilandau started to smile as the flames spread rapidly, then began to cackle, his garnet eyes alight with excitement as the flames spiral up the trunks and branches like savage serpents. "Burn! Yes, BURN!" he laughed, and looked to Hiero quickly," Do it again!"

Hiero smiled, the flames of the forest making lovely and eerie shadows kiss Hiero's pale features, his eyes like glowing jewels. "Certainly, we need lots of entertaining practice. Start aiming! **_FLARE ARROW! FLARE ARROW! FLARE ARROW! FLARE ARROW!_**" Hiero let out pleasantly, sending more arrow of pure flame into the virgin woods with each direction Dilandau pointed his hand in.

Dilandau felt his blood boil, his heart pumping madly for more, more destruction. Even as pointless as it was, he had wanted this, he wanted to see something die, to writhe at his merciless rage. "YES! YES! Let's burn it all! I want it to be nothing but an ashy stain! Yes! Scream for me! SCREAM WITH PURE AND PERFECT CHAOS! BURN! BURN! BURNNNNNN!!!!! Ahahahaha hhhahahaha ahahahahahahahaaaaa!!" Dilandau crooned, aiming time and time again as Hiero let out more of his beautiful arrow of fire penetrate the forest, the loud groans of trees dying and animals wailing in pain delighting him to no end.

**_~ Hours Later ~_**

"Hiero went where?" Alessa asked Dilandau, who was still staring with the most insane look of admiration open his face at the still burning forest. It was annoying that the cloud cover had increased tremendously since they had come back, the sky growling with fresh thunder. Alessa was pissing him off by bothering him yet again.

"He wanted to have a talk with my men about something, now shut the hell up woman. I am busy." Dilandau snapped, keeping his eyes on the flames.

Supper had been brief, but Hiero had been acting strangely, more like himself. Dilandau smiled even wider, trying to blot out the Mystic Moon brat's voice. Hiero had walked off while she was still eating with the three he'd mentioned, speaking more to Gatti, pointing at his second in command's armor, then back at them.

Gatti had looked puzzled, but nodded, looking back at the group with a wary expression. It mattered very little to Dilandau, his lovely amber and gold dancers were putting on quite a show for him, loving and licking up that pathetic forest so nicely, the smell of ash and boiled blood and wood their most luscious perfume. How he loved it so, it was a shame Hiero wasn't enjoying it any more. The young king had been gone for a few hours. It had been so much fun to finally do some damage, but how he long to play with something that screamed, something human, an enemy, bystander, anything. He wanted to play harder, and he wanted it real soon.

'Maybe I can play with a few of those merchants' slaves. They can't keep track of all their attendants, not forever. I can have a little fun if I want to.' He thought, licking his lips with anticipation.

"Hey Dilandau." He growled and swung his hand back, knocking the Mystic Moon woman over when it struck her cheek. She hissed at him angrily, but made no move to attack. "At least you aren't completely stupid. Didn't I say not to bother me!" he fumed, glaring at her hatefully.

"Its Gatti, he's come back. Without his armor." She groaned, rubbing her reddening cheek.

Dilandau looked up and saw she was right, Gatti was running towards them in just his tattered lavender vest. "Lord Dilandau, Hiero has something important to tell you. He's waiting on the cliff we went to, with the others." Gatti was shouting, stopping his pace once Dilandau got up, then Alessa did. "He wants you to come too, Lady Alessa. Please, follow me." Gatti added and started to run off again. Alessa ran first, but Dilandau hesitated to look up at the cliff, the sky rumbling again. He couldn't even see the Mystic Moon anymore, a light flash of lightening gracing the onyx-kissed clouds.

"What a lousy time to rain. I hate that. This better be worth taking me away from my fires….they will last through the rain hopefully. They had better." He scoffed and started after Gatti and Alessa's disappearing forms.

**_~ Cliff der Tod ~** _**

Dilandau walked up the grassy cliff, grumbling all the way about not liking being led around to every idiotic place without good reason, but then he saw Hiero, wearing Dragon Slayer armor. It was Gatti's, since he was the only one without his armor on. Hiero looked even more dignified it, but there was something hollow in his eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. The young king had his sword out, his dagger at his hip, his smile crude. He looked at his men, and had to frown, approaching them slowly. Migel and Chesta looked to be restraining Alessa, the Mystic Moon girl looking very confused about the treatment.

The rest of them were a few feet away, their backs to him and almost looking as if they were blocking Migel, Chesta and their hostage from Hiero. None of them had their swords on their belts, each one laid out at Alessa's stiff feet. This didn't alarm him, but he found it odd. 

Dilandau kept walking towards Hiero, his hands ready to grab for his own sword if Hiero was planning something sneaky. Hiero did nothing but watch Dilandau approach, only turning his head when Dilandau passed him by. Dilandau stopped a few feet away, the edge of the cliff not far off. Dilandau wasn't afraid, he knew what he was doing, proving to Hiero he was ready for any little challenge he brought up. After all, what was another sparring match, really?

"So….what is this about, Hiero? You all decked up in Gatti's clothes for the hell of it, or to impress me?" Dilandau chuckled haughtily, planting one hand on his hip.

Hiero smiled, it was Dilandau's smile, matched perfectly even down to the condescending look in the double colored eyes. He pointed his Fanelian blade dead at Dilandau's chest, gripping it expertly. "It's time for the test of the Angel of Death, Dilandau Thani Albatou, time for you to prove your worth as an angel. I am your challenge. No suked up guardians, no riddles, no inner truths, just you and me. To the death."

Dilandau stiffened mentally, but kept his expression cold. "Death? You want us to try and kill each other? When I need you for this revenge, dammit? What crap is this? I won't take orders, I kill who I want to." Dilandau spat, turning his nose up at Hiero.

Hiero shrugged, shutting his eyes gently, chuckling wickedly. In a flash, his blade came around and nestled right before Guimel's startled eyes. Just as quickly, he brought he blade back at Dilandau, who had drawn up his sword the moment he saw Hiero go for his Dragon Slayer. "You fight me to the death, Dilandau, or….I'll kill them all." He said, giggling like an insane child, lightening flashing across his now grim features. The cool rain began to fall, thunder and lightening raging around the cliff, the wind blowing madly as Hiero and Dilandau stared at each other with cold fury.

**_To Be Continued…._**

*The Sun card represents Hiero finding sense in chaos with Dilandau's tastes and that Hiero was meant to be at the center of chaos, be he the cause or the cure. Also, it represents the vitality watching things burn Dilandau gets

****

**der Tod means 'of Death' in German.

****

Teaser: Cliffhanger, and that's not a pun. Hiero vs. Dilandau to the death or the Slayers will suffer Hiero's sudden evil wrath, secrets revealed about both Dilandau and Hiero! The Angel of Death must awaken, or die trying. MOERO!


	17. Ch 15: Kiss of Death

**__**

Note: This is a partial songfic with guest band Gamma Ray's "Razorblade Sigh." Cause it fits Dilandau so well. This is my personal tribute to the prince and general of fire and chaos.

****

Chapter 15

Death*

Kiss of Death

~ Cliff der Tod ~

Dilandau stiffened mentally, but kept his expression cold. "Death? You want us to try and kill each other? When I need you for this revenge, dammit? What crap is this? I won't take orders, I kill who I want to." Dilandau spat, turning his nose up at Hiero.

Hiero shrugged, shutting his eyes gently, chuckling wickedly. In a flash, his blade came around and nestled right before Guimel's startled eyes. Just as quickly, he brought he blade back at Dilandau, who had drawn up his sword the moment he saw Hiero go for his Dragon Slayer. "You fight me to the death, Dilandau, or….I'll kill them all." He said, giggling like an insane child, lightening flashing across his now grim features, rain beginning to pour down madly as the sky became alive with turmoil.

Dilandau held his sword tightly in one hand, his crimson garnet eyes flashing in the lightening sky. His hair was soaked, his armor, cold, but this time he didn't care. As much as the rain depressed him, what was happening now depressed him more. He loved killing people, anyone that got in his way deserved to drink their own blood as it erupted from their throats, spilling like endless crimson rivers over their chests.

Hiero was someone he didn't want to kill, Hiero was his equal, his and his mother's savior from slavery, the one who seemed to attract chaos like the tides to a shore. Now they were facing each other, ready for battle, a battle where one would live and the other would die, or else his men would suffer. Dilandau couldn't believe he'd been challenged to a death duel by this young king, being said so bluntly, so much as he would say it, it made Dilandau shiver inwardly.

'But I'll never back down from a fight, death or not, I am not weak. I will not back down, my men are at stake. If this is how you want it, Fanel, so be it. It's your funeral.' Dilandau thought, finally getting in fighting stance, letting a feral smile take over his lips.

__

Out of the valley of death  
The man turns his back  
Stares up to the hills, his eyes burning red  
He licks his palm, with brown dried blood  
Turns, grinning teeth, up to his lord**!**

"Fine then. You'll regret this, Hiero. No one back stabs me and gets away with it. I have brought countries to their knees, killed women and children as well as men of the honor and of the battle. The beautiful, the weak, the strong, the wise, the foolish, they have all fallen equally to my blade, you're no different. No mercy to you, Hiero." Dilandau growled, his body twitching with hate. He couldn't believe how Hiero had become so horrible so suddenly.

Hiero smiled on, but nodded. "Yes. Just one thing, your men are not to interfere, even if it looks like you will fall. If they interfere, I will kill them all instantly. Order them NOW!" Hiero let out evenly.

Dilandau sneered at him. "Don't think cause I'm doing this I am following your orders. I am only thinking of my Dragon Slayers." Dilandau spat.

Hiero smirked, patted his scar uncaringly. "Less excuses, more orders. I don't have all night, Lord Dilandau." Hiero replied pleasantly.

Dilandau just stared, temporarily stunned that Hiero had used his title for once. "Uh, yes. You heard him, men. Your lives are null and void if you interfere in any way. If he doesn't kill you, I will. This is a match of honor, supposedly, and it is between the two of us, not any of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Dilandau commanded, getting every Dragon Slayer to bow their head.

"Yes, Lord Dilandau." They said together, all but Alessa, who was still struggling, Migel's hand over her mouth.

"Excellent. Now, let's play, Hiero Fanel." Dilandau let out, regaining his haughty smile.

Hiero stopped smiling, his face unreadable. "I thought you'd never ask. This is for your own good! HYAAAA!!" Hiero yelled, charging at Dilandau rapidly. The Fanelian blade came down as a spire of lightening crashed into the sea, the spray exploding with boiled salt water and electricity. Sparks flew across their blades as Dilandau easily blocked the attack.

__

The darkness of the night,  
Turns bright at his cry,  
So quiet but deadly….

**__**

  
Hiero went again and again at him, but he blocked each one, finally lashing out with a feral scream to attack himself. He went for Hiero right arm, but the Fanelian king easily twisted to the side and curved his sword over his shoulder to block it backwards, getting nicked slightly in his shoulder blades, but thrust it away. He came back with a vengeance, spinning clockwise swiftly to counter the next attack.

Dilandau ignored everything, the battle was even better than their sparring matches, Hiero blood was dripping, veins pulsing in his beautiful face, growling much like an angered dragon would, baring his perfect white teeth with every thrust of his silvery blade.

Dilandau matched each thrust, parrying and slamming steel against steel with all the anger he had inside his body. He yelled again, catching Hiero slightly off guard, the Fanelian blade touching its owner's neck just barely, but enough to make him bleed. Hiero kicked out suddenly, catching Dilandau in the chest, then another came that cracked against his cheek. 'He's no pushover at least, but he'll pay for that.' Dilandau thought harshly, growling deeply.

__

Burning deep within, and now he will begin.  
He cries out to his lord forevermore!!!!

He stumbled backwards, but didn't show that he felt the pain. He'd never show that, he'd take it like a man, no, as a soldier should and always would. A soldier was a creature. He would be that for all his days, no matter what, he'd outlive all those that opposed him. He was back in his stance and ready to take another slash at Hiero, whose face was a cruel mask.

"Isn't it funny, we have to do this all because you're still afraid of death. Don't you just want to laugh?" Hiero quipped, nearly catching Dilandau in the neck. He backed up again, the cliff's edge licking at his heels. The grassy knoll of the cliff was wet and slippery, which made it difficult to stay standing. Still, he moved forward hard, his boots never sliding once. Just because he didn't care for the rain didn't mean he didn't know how to handle himself.

"I don't find a lie funny. I am not afraid of anything." Dilandau hissed, sparks dancing across their clashing blades once, twice, three times, screaming brightly for blood.

"Who's lying? You hesitated….not just this time, but I saw your expression when I saved you from a cold, watery grave….I couldn't even see your pupils you were so scared. Not only is it evident in your face, but your mind. You still fear it, you've feared it ever since my father damaged your face….so vain, one slight change to it turned you into a weakling, mistakes piling up, you already insane mind going deeper into it with each failure. That's why your men died, because you were afraid you'd die, you'd fail again, and again, and again." Hiero said snidely, doing a sweep with his leg, but Dilandau leapt over it easily, his eyes like boiling blood.

"Shut up! Why are you doing this? I am not afraid!!!" Dilandau screamed, lashing out violently on Hiero's blade so harshly Hiero fell over, propping himself only by his elbow. He was barely blocking Dilandau's rage filled swipes and slashes, his fingers bleeding through the Dragon Slayer gloves from trying to hold on too tightly. 

"It's for your own good. You must face death, and fighting to the death is the only way to do it, Dilandau. Why won't you accept some responsibility and admit you have weakness. Only then can you kill it!" Hiero spat, shooting his foot up suddenly into Dilandau's groin. Dilandau's eyes shrunk, quivering with pain. He didn't moan, he just grabbed at himself, giving Hiero the time he'd needed to get up, backing away with his body hunched over. 

Dilandau bit back the pain, snarling in frustration. "That….cough…was a dirty trick. Hmmph, if you want to play rough, so be it. Then we'll see who fears death." Dilandau sneered, charging again.

Hiero readied himself for impact, but Dilandau just grinned. It took Hiero too long to notice it to act, slashing forward dumbly as Dilandau leapt over his head and slashed at Hiero back. Hiero gasped, but that was it, turning around effortlessly to face Dilandau, smiling.

"That's better….but I'll never fear death, only those of others." Hiero sighed, using the back of his gloved hand to wipe his blood off his cheeks.

"Oh, of all the arrogant crap…." Dilandau hissed, slashing his blade out repeatedly rough against Hiero, testing it at other time to throw the Fanelian king off guard. Hiero wasn't falling for it, his double colored eyes unblinking, set dead on Dilandau's.

"There's calling the kettle black. You are the king of arrogance, or were. Seems you might have become smarter, might. I so admire your style, but that death thing, you just can't, but you are far too proud to admit your fear in front of people, when its not much of a fear at all. Everyone….more or less, dies." Hiero said knowingly, dodging a near fatal blow to the face.

"It just depends on how we go out, standing proud, or sniveling on your pathetic knees. If my father had truly been like you, he would have cut your head off when you faltered over a scar….but you learned its not the end of the world, not completely. You reacted better to what Garufo did to us. Why can't you learn that you have to kill me!?" Hiero finished out, taking a swipe again.

__

It's the razorblade sigh,  
shooting up to the sky!  
Blood on the wings, one of the kings!  
There's a burning within,  
When the storm closes in!  
He is one of a kind, in the hands of time…._  
Razorblade_….

__

  
Dilandau blocked, the sparks flitting over his pale skin as he thrust back and cut into Hiero's shoulder, just below the neck. He pulled it away and slashed again, getting the other side. Hiero smiled again, as if the pain was funny.

"RAHHH!! STOP IT! Perhaps death does scare me, but no more than other mere men do. There is nothing mere about me in the least. I am death, I take life when I want and how I want. I can do it any way I please….fear has nothing to do with it. Why should I have to kill you because you want it? That is the most insane thing I have ever heard!" Dilandau let out, bringing his blade around in a powerful arc to catch Hiero's arm.

The young king merely grabbed his own blade with his hands and blocked the attack with the back of his sword, thrusting it away before tackling Dilandau to the ground, his blood streaming down with the cool rain that had soaked them to the skin. Before Dilandau could move his blade again, Hiero's foot stamped down on it, his body hovering above Dilandau's. Hiero looked down at him pleasantly, his blade to Dilandau's pale throat, the cool steel biting at his flesh.

"Then why haven't you killed me. You've had plenty of chances. You could have easily lopped my head off back there. And your flip, you could have run me through then too, I know I could have. What's holding you back, Dilandau? What do I have to do to make you fight me right?" Hiero said quietly, pressing the blade a little closer, drawing a bit of blood.

"I….Grrrr! GET OFF!" Dilandau hissed, reaching for the blade, but stopped when the blade pressed again. Dilandau growled again, his garnet eyes scanning his other options. For someone who wanted him to face death bravely, he wasn't giving him many chances. Any wrong move for that blade would get his throat slit, his sword hand was immobile by Hiero leg, and Hiero was above him, watching intently. Then it dawned on him, making him smirked. Hiero raised an eyebrow to this, curious.

"Well, if you're going to be a pain about this, one good turn deserves another." Dilandau grinned, and rammed his knee upwards into Hiero's groin, the blade jerking away from his throat. Dilandau wasted no time in grabbing Hiero by the jacket and throwing him over his body hard. Dilandau leapt up, shaking his wet head free of the crystalline rain, lightening flashing again just a mile away. Dilandau felt alive with that power, his eyes staring the moaning Hiero down. He'd landed a few feet from the four Dragon Slayers not holding Alessa, who were all grinning their praises to their patron. Alessa looked like she was crying, her muffled sobs trying to escape Migel's hand.

"Excellent," Hiero squeaked, lifting himself up with a stifled grin, getting back in stance, but didn't move. Dilandau approached slowly, grinning from ear to ear with anticipation. Hiero let go of his bruised groin, shaking his wet head slightly and licking his lips as he back up.

"Now who's afraid?" Dilandau cackled, his hands tightening around his blade as he got closer.

__

His raging fire burns you with desire  
As you're taken down into his gravity  
He wants you now, into his master plan  
And he'll be taking you into his dignity….

Hiero gave off a suggestive smile, regaining his composure. "No, not really….just want to see how fast you are…..before I kill them all!!" Hiero laughed, twisting above, blade raised high in the stormy sky, Gatti and those near him staring at Hiero in horror.

"No….no….NNghhh….NOOOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!" Dilandau screamed, leaping forward in a long stride, running right for Hiero and swinging his blade at Hiero's back. Hiero's blade was starting to come down, just as Dilandau's came around and embedded itself in his stomach. 

Hiero let out a nauseating grunt, his blade falling from his hands and thocking into the wet ground. He hunched over, but Dilandau kept the blade there, watching the thick crimson spill beneath the young king's feet. Dilandau grit his teeth and yanked the blade across Hiero's stomach.

__

Tires are burning on the way through hell  
Fallen angel set me free!  
Wheels are turning, take me far beyond,  
Holding out my hands in victory!!

He backed up a moment, the bloodlust not coming, his eyes wide, not dilated, his lips a stunned thin line. He opened it slightly as Hiero turned around, looking up with a weak smile and with one arm across his eviscerated gut. Dilandau thought he could see inside Hiero's body, the pulsing organs trying to beat with the blood, trying to hold themselves together in their quivering, crimson panic. Hiero's arms seemed to be holding them in, the gory slash so deep, thick with fresh blood. Dilandau didn't know what to do, he didn't feel any better, his normal fulfillment of a kill lost to his soul. 

It was the smile, Hiero didn't look scared, didn't look angry, he looked….pleased. No one losing their life ever looked pleased, not even the most suicidal or sick people in the world looked like that. There was always fear. 'Why isn't he afraid? Hiero….why did you want this?" Dilandau's mind croaked, his heart twisting in knots as Hiero fell on his rear, then on his back, breathing harshly.

"Hiero…." Was all he could say, watching the young king bleed all over the cliff. His head was so close to the edge, blood leaking across his pure sapphire hair, his eyes dulling slowly. "It….ok. You did it….you….did it. Its not so bad to kill for them, it doesn't cost you anything….cough….cough….Don't give up on life, Dilandau, because it gave up on you. You….you're really….special….to this world. You are….Death's child, its respected…..childdddd….." Hiero breathed out, exhaling softly as his eyes rolled shut, the finally sound he made overtaken by the rumbling in the sky and the loud patter of rain.

__

It's the razorblade sigh  
Shooting up to the sky  
Blood on the wings, one of the kings  
There's a burning within  
When the storm closes in  
He is one of a kind, in the hands of time  
Razorblade, Razorblade!!!!

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU KILLED HIM!! MURDERER!!" Alessa screamed, blood on her own mouth, some no Migel's hand as he tried to clamp her mouth shut again. Dilandau looked at her hateful ice blue eyes, the pain within them, the pain of loss. He knew that look, he wore it many times, for Gatti, Chesta, Guimel, Viole, Dalet, Migel, and faithful Jajuka, the utter loathing he felt towards for their killer, Van. It was the pain of losing his friends, his only friends. General Adlefos had hated him, he'd called him a monster. He hadn't cared if Dilandau lived or died. Without his friends, without those he loved, he was alone, he was lost. 'Hiero….was….my friend….he….he….was my equal, the tolerant one, my comrade. Now….now he's dead….by my hands.' He thought dully, dropping his blade suddenly, startling everyone. He looked at his hands, the blood lingering there within the swirls of cool water.

"I….killed my comrade, my friend. I killed him." He said blankly, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. He felt so pathetic, so useless, stained. He never felt this way. 'The least I can do is bury his body with honors….he'd appreciate that.' He thought.

__

He looked at the body, the blood long gone, only the slash reminding him of the cruel and perfect strike he'd laid upon it evident in the cut armor. For a death man, Hiero's complexion hadn't worsened, his lips still their natural color, his face so peaceful and serene. Dilandau let himself smile, looking at his men hard. "I was willing to kill to protect you at the near chance I would die. It is not something I fear, I never will again, but….being a soldier means risks, and risks mean meeting death for all times. I will never shy from it," he said, then met Alessa's tearful eyes," He will be buried like the king and warrior he truly is, with all the honor possible. He will never be forgotten."

Alessa still didn't look so assured, but he didn't care. She'd get it and like it, though he'd probably have to watch her for the rest of her miserable life with Hiero gone. He owed Hiero, the king had died bravely, never begging, never crying, nothing short of true courage. Dilandau only hoped he could stomach it.

He started to turn back towards the body, his eyes catching slightly movement. Before he could fully turn, he saw Hiero's head teeter, the sound f crumbling rock and dirt reaching his keen ears, then Hiero's body went over the edge, falling with the rain.

"HIERO!" he yelled, and without a second thought dove over the edge after the body.

"LORD DILANDAU!! NOOOOOO!!" he heard his Slayers yell, but it was too late for warnings. He'd just done the most insane thing he'd ever done in his life, reaching for a falling dead body of someone he'd killed. 'I don't care, I promised him one hell of fucking funeral, he's not escaping me that easily. Dead or not, I will keep my damn word!' he thought, copying the suicide dive move that Hiero had pulled earlier, to make his body catch up with the corpse. The impact would alone kill him, but Hiero wouldn't be left to rot alone in the raging depths. 

__

Death angel…._is coming!!  
You see him ride across the land,  
Time in his hands!!_

"I won't let you die alone and in shame in the sea. I will not leave you in the afterlife alone….I will see to it myself. Dammit, HIERO!!" he shouted, thrusting his hands out violently as he neared the body, grabbing at one limply outstretched hand. It didn't make him smile, only grit his teeth, pain overwhelming his body as the jagged rocks below finally reached his sights.

__

The darkness of the night,  
Turns bright at his cry  
It's burning deep within,  
He cries for more!!!!

  
He felt a jerking motion, pinpricks on his back erupting throughout his skin as he awaited impact. He had kept his eyes open, but his vision was a little dazed from the jerking, the pain that had filled him. The pain was gone, but it was so strange feeling. What was stranger as his vision cleared, Hiero was hanging perilously from Dilandau's grip, both of them seeming to hover a bit spastically over the wave torn rocks below.

Dilandau looked up, his eyes growing soft at the wings upon his back, wings as black as midnight, or a pure onyx gem, flapping a bit jerkily on his back. "My wings….my Draconian wings from my….bastard of a father. I finally….grew my wings….Have I awakened?" he said aloud, then felt something squeeze his hand, a groan sounding from below.

He looked down slowly, his eyes wide and shocked, eyeing Hiero's body. Hiero's head was tilted back, rain dribbling down him perilously, down the armor, to the cut in his stomach. Dilandau's eyes flashed wildly as he looked harder. "The cut….is gone?" he sputtered, his wings tilting them again.

He shrieked loudly when Hiero's double-colored eyes snapped open, looking a little confused at first, then slowly dawned with realization as he stared up at Dilandau. The king didn't smile, only stared, from Dilandau, to his wings and back again. 

"Dilandau….thank you." Hiero croaked out, reaching up to his face with his free hand. Dilandau accepted it, shuddering inside with millions of questions, one more powerful than the others slipping from his lips. "You're….alive. You're alive?? How?" Dilandau asked quietly, but Hiero only frowned, deeply saddened by the question.

"We'll talk later. We must….get out of this place. Folken has sent several units after us. I saw it….when I died. Please Dilandau….live!" Hiero rasped out, letting his hand reach past Dilandau's face, up to the wet and storming sky.

Dilandau floundered in mid-air again, but was able to maintain his state in the air, turning his silvery head up to the sky. He blinked back at the rain, and reached up, lightening crashing several feet from them. He took one flap before his wings dipped in, feeling himself fall. "NO! I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS! I WILL NEVER DIE! I WILL LIVE! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dilandau yelled, the pain in his back coming again, just between his newly sprouted wings, his world becoming engulfed in flames.

__

As I awake,  
At the end of the road there's a rainbow,  
Slowly he'll fade, the dawning of time,  
On the wings of the razor!!

~

Alessa looked over the edge, screaming for Dilandau and Hiero, but both their bodies were well out of her sights. The Dragon Slayers had let her go the moment Dilandau had jumped after Hiero's corpse, his anguished screams matching her own for Hiero. She hated Dilandau more than ever now, but he had to go and do something stupid like committing suicide. How could she fully hate him when he did something like that?

'Easy, he's a total asshole….ugh, but his Slayers. He killed for them, and is dying for Hiero. How am I supposed to react to that?' she thought vainly, looking back at the utterly stunned and frightened young men. Chesta and Migel had given everyone back their swords, all rushing to where Dilandau and Hiero went over at once, nearly falling themselves. Gatti looked absolutely horrified, Chesta was shivering, his innocent eyes wide with pain and anguish, and Dalet was breathing real hard, completely stunned. Guimel was crying openly, clawing at his own face to do God knows what, Migel was just shaking his head in disbelief, looking away finally from the dark abyss below, and Viole just stood stock still, staring blankly into the darkness. 

They looked utterly broken, like boys who'd been abandoned and abused all their lives. "Lord Dilandau." Chesta's soft voice let out, and if he'd been crying, no one would be the wiser. The rain was coming down hard, almost like pins and needles, like how her heart felt. "Oh….Hiero….why did you do all that? Why did you want to die?" she wept, covering her face with her hands. 

She yelped when she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder, getting her to stand and lean against their chest gently. It was Viole, still looking as blank as before, a small smile on his face. "Its ok, cry if you want to. We know….he loved you….he had his reasons, misguided as they were. We will watch over you, Lady Alessa. For both of them."

She smiled a little, but it hurt to do anything but cry, so she did, her cheek against his cold armor. They all looked like drowned rats by now, but it mattered little. The guiding forces in their lives and the only real friend she had when she got here were dead, gone forever. There was nothing left for any of them.

"LOOK! FIRE! I see fire!" Gatti shouted, jabbing his finger at the dark abyss below, a hint of amber flecked in it now, one that was growing dangerously. Alessa and Viole broke free from each other, backing away as the others did, the amber glow becoming mixed with bright golds, reds, and oranges. 

A cyclone of flames, as if hell had erupted in their faces, came spirally upwards, nearly burning them despite the fact they'd missed it directly. The flames spun around in a mad dance, more powerful than the once powerful flames of the forest fire, Dilandau and Hiero had created only hours before.

Alessa blinked back against the bright flames, looking up it to see two dark figures nestled inside, wings on their back. As the flames began to thin, resembling flying serpents climbing for the heavens, she could make them out, the white wings first taking her breath away, then the flash of crimson and pitch making her spine tingle.

"LORD DILANDAU! LORD HIERO! You're alive!" Guimel shouted, the other Slayers' eyes wide with shock, their mouth hanging open slack. It was Hiero, and he was alive, not a drop of blood on him, his shock white wings flapping strongly against the stormy air. Dilandau was holding onto both of the so-called dead king's hands, his eyes burning with delight, the crimson almost bleeding out of his face as the remaining fire embers danced about them.

Dilandau had awakened as the Angel of Death, that much as evident from the wings on his back, but his were different. Gatti, Chesta, and Migel all grew one set of wings, close to the color of their eyes or hair, but Dilandau's weren't the same.

He had two sets of black angel wings, one on his upper back and the other a little further down, but between them were what looked like dragon wings, as silver as his hair. They were keeping him up, not as well as Hiero, so that explained why they were holding onto each other. 'Six wings….like the devil….amazing.' she thought.

Hiero then looked at her, still holding Dilandau steady. "I'm sorry for scaring you, we both are, but it had to be done to make him awaken. His Draconian wings….as well as his sacred angel wings. Dilandau is completely the Angel….of Death, with the power of life and death in his hands." Hiero stated, gesturing at Dilandau's face,

Alessa looked at Dilandau, gasping softly when she saw the symbol of half of a silver star and a black circle just peeking out below his gold headband. "The pentagram, the symbol of the devil, of darkness and death. How fitting for him." She said aloud, then she heard Dilandau cackle.

"I am the Angel of Death, so watch your pretty little mouth, woman," Dilandau laughed loudly, smirking triumphantly. Then his gaze hardened, and he jerked his eyes away from her, past where they all were standing," Zaibach is here."

Hiero looked in the same direction, his gaze indifferent, his pendant banging on his chest in the wind. "They aren't even using Stealth Cloaks! Big-headed idiot, my uncle is too sure of himself. We have the powers of death on our side. They are history." Hiero smiled, flying himself and Dilandau over the others," Stay close….there aren't many, but they are still guymelefs. Protect each other!"

"Right." The Dragon Slayers uttered, turning about to face the enemy. Alessa finally turned, her icy blue depths shuddering when she saw a dozen guymelefs similar to Migel's flying straight for them.

"Yes….bring them on. I need to hear those that can die scream for me. SCREAM AND BURN IN HELL!!" Dilandau laughed, and Alessa felt horribly cold. The guymelefs were nearly upon them, she could almost smell the sweat from the pilots, the grease and steam from the terrible death machines. 'Better them attacking us rather than Dilandau.' She thought, getting behind Migel and Viole as the loud roar of the guymelefs reached her ears.

Then the light came, that same light that dragging them to this cursed continent, that took them to Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers, it came again and started picking them up off the ground.

__

As I awake  
At the end of the road there's a rainbow  
Slowly he'll fade away the dawning of time  
On the wings of the razorblade!!

She heard Dilandau scream, more out of frustration than pain. "NO! I WANT TO KILL! I WANT THEIR BLOOD TO BATHE IN! GO AWAY, YOU STUPID LIGHT! I WANT TO FIIIIIIGGHHHHHTTTTTT!!!!" he screamed, but the light took them all away, the terrible guymelefs crashing through the light like it was nothing, vanishing from her eyes as they all went higher. 'Please let me land away from him….he'll still be in a mood to rip flesh no matter what. Please God, don't make my life anymore miserable.' She thought, then her senses left her.

**_~ Merchant Ship of Dryden Fassa ~_**

Dryden sat comfortable with his children in his library, smiling lovingly at their sleeping forms on his best couch while he silently read a book on Asgard. They'd been through a lot, and would go through more at their mother's funeral. The poor woman's jewelry had been found when he went there to pick them up, finding them wander through a shallow river of blood that was now Fanelia. They had told him that a Zaibach floating castle came and a woman's singing did the deed.

He had no comment to that, merely collected the terrible corroded skeleton wearing his beloved wife's jewelry and put it in storage, having a casket made on board so she could be buried when they got home. He got his frightened children inside his ship and took off, ready to face the sorrow of being a widow. 

That had been the plan until he saw pillars of light erupting near the coast, by the dangerous Devil's Teeth Ravine, then by the time he got there, one erupted on Asgard. He had his ships turn that way, remembering how Hitomi had traveled by that strange pillar of light when she first arrived. He hadn't found Hiero's body, but he hadn't found any actual bodies, only skeletal remains and gooey and partially dried blood rivers snaking through the once golden streets. 

According to his daughters, they had known what was happening and Hiero was the reason they were alive and had black eyes. They were grateful to the young king for trying to save them, but stated that he, his Mystic Moon guest, a female, and Val Schezar did not suffer the effects of the death song. When they came to, the three, Allen, Millerna, the head cook Merle and her child Myrna were all gone, not a single trace left of them. Dryden hypothesized the pillar of light had saved them, as he'd even seen it from his forest estate just outside of Freid. It was pretty hard ignore. It was the only reason he left so early. He'd planned to let his daughters remain in Fanelia for the week, as the personal request of Hiero's advisors to sort out which daughter Hiero would become engaged to. 

Dryden didn't care much for arranged marriages, it had caused him a lot of heartbreak with Millerna, and he didn't want his daughters marrying a guy they didn't love, and a guy that didn't love them. Hiero liked Ravine and Orla, but didn't love them. Dryden fully understood the kid, and sympathized, but Hiero's advisors had already planned on marrying Hiero and Orla, much to the children's rejection of the idea, and Dryden's. His wife made him say otherwise, since the idea of her daughter becoming a queen was like a beautiful dream. She only wanted the best for her daughters, as did he, but their happiness could be sacrificed even for that.

Now she was dead, Hiero's advisors were dead, Hiero's swordmaster and much of its people were dead, and many royal families were dead, all because of Zaibach, again. That country never seemed to learn, so Dryden decided, after consulting his children of the matter, that they would find Hiero and fight Zaibach, for their mother, for all those that suffered because of those creeps.

"Now if I only knew how we were going to pull it off. I haven't seen a pillar of light in two days, and we've passed that location already. Where are you Hiero? Val?" he wondered aloud, not noticing his Orla stir. He smiled slightly, and went back to his book.

"Heh, now I'm talking to myself, as if it'll help. It's not like a solution to finding them is going to fall right into my lap or nothing." He chuckled.

The room filled with a blinding light a moment later, his girls waking up with tiny screams, thuds and "oof's" echoing about the room, one such thudding parcel falling across him.

As the light faded, Dryden looked down, his small sunglasses slipping down his nose, his eyes wide with surprise. "Hiero….? Well, don't that beat all? Wishes do come true. Heh, heh." He chuckled in good form at the sleeping boy king, a few feathers of black and white stuck in his sapphire locks. Then he looked about himself, his eyes widening a bit more at all the young men and the one oddly dressed young woman lying on his library floor.

"I gotta be more careful next time. Wishes are really damned serious." He snickered, shaking his head slightly, his brown hair swiveling gently about his broad shoulders.

**_To Be Continued…._**

*The Death Card represents Dilandau and Hiero concluding unfinished business, namely Dilandau's old fear and Hiero's secret immortality. Also, its putting their pasts behind them to start anew, a sort of climactic rebirth as well as moving from the known to the unknown of life and death.

****

Teaser: Hiero immortal secrets revealed, the truth behind the favor of Fassa, and Viole will find love, but with who? Will anyone be able to trust Hiero again and who is the next angel to awaken?


	18. Ch 16: Confessions of an Immortal

**__**

Chapter 16

Judgement*

Confessions of an Immortal

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice….

__

(**Fire and Ice** by **Robert Frost**) This is purely intentional foreshadowing, representation, and teasing about what might happen in this story, since Dilandau is **Fire** and Hiero is **Ice**, and the combination of them will only bring chaos.

~

****

Alessa stood alone on the cliff, the rain pouring down madly, cold on her skin. She was soaked, staring at the lone figure standing at the cliff's edge. He was nothing but a silhouette, hunched over and sobbing. She felt sorry for him, and took a step towards the figure, hoping to comfort him. 

No sooner was she a foot away from him, the figure started to laugh insanely, chilling her very blood. She cringed, lightening flashing all around as he slowly straightened and turned around.

"Hiero?" she uttered fearfully, feeling sick as the scent of fresh blood assaulted her. He was in the Dragon Slayer armor, most of it drenched in blood, the rain not even touching him. His eyes were wild, flashing different colors and shapes rapidly. As she looked more closely, she inwardly wretched. His stomach was slashed open, the intestines hanging out like gore stained tendrils. He was smiling at her, as if he'd lost his mind, pain becoming a foreign concept to him.

"We….are waiting." He said, but it wasn't his voice, more like a garbling of many. It gave her the utter creeps, so she started to back off. He was on her in a moment, grabbing her violently by her arms. "Some of us are true, some of us are cruel, some of us hate him, some of us love him, some of us use him, and some of want don't want to lose him." He said, cocking his head to the side as his eyes became golden slits, then black, green, and then only white.

"I….Hiero, I don't understand. Who are you talking about? IEE!" she asked timidly, then yelled as his fingers dug into her flesh, the gloves he was wearing ripping under the horrid black claws.

"Hiero is the master, Hiero holds heaven and hell inside his soul. We are many, but we are one with him, and its such a lonely number. Forsake us, and forsake him" he let out and licked her face before throwing her to the ground, his intestines spilling onto her feet. She threw up after she kicked them off the cliff, retching again when she saw Hiero gore infested innards that remained inside the flapping hole in his gut.

"Understand what he is, and get past it, lest the world will die. The course of true love never did run smooth.** Yet, one is never really in love unless they act, dancing about the issue is useless, secrets you don't understand are no reason to fear. Understanding must not die because of this….you are his only hope. You are Gaia hope, Angel of Love. Without you, Death and Power will never merge properly." He said, his voice feminine then masculine, then childish, his eyes rapidly changing again.

"I don't understand….why am I so important? I nearly got them all killed and Hiero….what happened to you? How did you survive?" she yelled.

The Hiero before her stopped smiling and started to step backwards, a river of blood trailing from him as he went. It ran under her, warm and cold to her skin at the same time, her eyes watching his every movement. "Listen to Hiero's story….listen and learn, and if you have the courage to love beyond what he is, love for him, not pity, not fear, but love as true as Gaia's wishes, love from your heart and soul, the destiny of doom can be avoided. You will ultimately decide Gaia's fate within their hands….you are their beacon, their sense, their guardian. Do not forget your heart, follow it, not your fear. Follow your heart….for him. He needs you more than you could ever dream." He uttered, then gave her a slight wave.

She shouted at him as he neared the edge of the cliff, the wave finishing as she got up, slipping around perilously on the blood soaked grass as he fell off the cliff smiling, spreading his arms out wide. "HIERO!" she screamed, reaching out for him even though he was already gone. The blood at her feet came alive seconds later, wrapping about her tightly, getting in her mouth, her throat and lungs, choking her with its metallic embrace. 

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screamed, everything coming out bubbling and choked, her world going red.

~

"Help me, Mama. Please, help me." A sad child's voice whimpered. 

Alessa opened her eyes slowly, a small child in white robes crying on a lovely white marble floor. They were both in what looked like a beautiful mansion, tapestries, awnings, doors, doorknobs, stairways embroidered with gold. The boy was sitting just in front of the stairway, crying his eyes out while a lovely woman with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. The boy had the same color eyes, only more angular, and his hair was the same familiar color, despite the long, face cradling bangs.

"Hiero….as a child? But that's not Queen Hitomi, that's not the same woman in the painting in the castle. And he looks….so different." Alessa gasped, watching the mock look of affection on the woman's face.

It was a fake look, Alessa had seen it many times before on those of boy's that were put on dares to ask her to dances at the orphanage. It was also the way the head mistress and most of the nuns and brothers of the orphanage looked at the kids, that artificial affection that was a simple mask that could be taken off whenever one pleased. 

"Hiero….what is it now?" she said, her voice very sweet, but condescending. The boy looked up, letting his small hands fall in his lap, his pathetic and saddened expression nearly moving Alessa to tears. He didn't look like Hiero, he looked like a boy who cried out for the world's sadness with no hope of reprieve, no hope at all. He looked utterly defeated, and alone. His cheeks had bruises on them, a little blood trickling from his small quivering mouth.

"Corsa and her brothers beat me up today. That's practically everyone at the school now, beating me up, during school, before it, after it, even when school is out, they won't leave me alone. They call me a freak, Mama, a monster, ugly, an abomination. Why do they have to be so cruel to me, I haven't done anything." He wept. To this, his mother only sighed, as if it were a waste of her time.

"My son is not a freak, you should know better than listen to dirty commoners. We Vendetta's are the richest family in all of Terrian aside from the royalty. My son will be a duke someday, not a whining child over a few little childish scuffles. Ignore them, child. You pain your mother so when you cry." She told him.

"But Mama…." The child tried, but she shushed him. "No but's, no son of mine will give in to such silly things. You will hold your head high because you are a Vendetta, you are rich, you will have power, and you will not bow down to anyone. You are above them," she told him harshly, then smiled," Do it for your mother. You love me, don't you?"

The boy stood, nodding vigorously, a little blood splashing on the floor and on the woman's dress. She groaned in frustration. "OH, now look what you did to mother's dress….and our expensive floor. Dear me, now I must have it cleaned again. You're so dirty, Hiero. Go wash yourself up before you even touch the floors again, or me. I will not allow my son to be filthy with such things as blood and dirt. How rude." She scoffed, and walked off, calling to servants that appeared out of multiple doorways, bowing to her haughty whim.

"Mama, I'm so sorry, Mama. I'll be better. I'll make them sorry, for you, all for you, Mama. I won't let our name be stained. I won't be a freak, I won't fail. I will, Mama, I will be great for you. I promise." The little boy called, reaching out for her even as the servants picked him up, scrubbing his face with clothes as they took him up the stairs.

"Oh….how could she….that was her….own son. How….HOW COULD SHE BE SO COLD!!??" Alessa screamed, the dream shattering at her cries, her body shaking violently as it faded away. 

**_~ Dryden's Mansion ~_**

"Lady Alessa, control yourself!" It was Dalet, shaking her madly by her shoulders, her bare shoulders. He looked worried, but he wasn't wearing his Dragon Slayer attire, he had on what looked like a white blousy shirt and dark pants, boots up to his knees. He even smelled like soap, not sulfur like last night, like they all smelled. She didn't smell sulfur on herself either, and she blushed.

Dalet seemed a bit confused, but at least he wasn't hitting on her, right now. "Control myself? What did I do?" she uttered, noticing she was in a sleeveless nightgown, a lovely lavender one, and she was sitting up in a nicely furnished bed," And how did I get in this thing?"

"Those merchant ships Migel saw….the night before last, that light took us to them. They belong to the Asturian merchant mogul, Dryden Fassa. He had his servants clean you up. We woke up before you did, so his lady servant cleaned you up cause, well, you didn't smell very good. None of us did, but there were no male servants to help us. I didn't do anything to you." he sniffed.

She blushed again, but managed to nod. "What about Hiero and Dilandau?" Dalet squirmed. "I don't know about Hiero. Not since I woke up. We're near Freid now, we slept the entire trip to his estate near the Karsa Mountains, and it's not far from the capital of Freid, Godashim. Lord Dilandau just woke up this afternoon, he's probably still bathing all the filth we all picked up in Asgard. I haven't seen him since he started screaming at Dryden's servants." He told her.

She pulled her sheets up a bit, inspecting the room. It was even better than the one she'd been given in Fanelia, a ivory encrusted stain-glass window that shown the warm sunshine into her room. It even had fine tapestries, furnishings, a full length mirror with a gold frame, her bed with a canopy the same color as her hair, the sheets warm and with a fluffy white quilt, which Dalet was sitting on cross-legged. He had finally let go of her, his hands now in his lap and his brown hair lacking dirt of any kind, not a ratty hair within it. His lavender eyes were staring at her though, a little too low for her tastes.

She cleared her throat, and his eyes zipped to her face. He bit his lip and blushed at being caught, but it didn't last long, as his eyes wandered again. "Then what do you know about where Hiero is. They had to have told you something." She said harshly, crossing her arms over her chest to dash all hopes of a view.

Dalet soured his lips, then shrugged. "I haven't seen him, but Dryden said he was looking at his 'favor,' whatever that means. No one has told us where he is. All of us but you and Lord Dilandau woke up this morning, but according to Dryden, Hiero woke up on the ship….screaming. Then he got quiet until the ships arrived at Dryden's estate, asked for his 'favor' and then no one saw him afterwards. Why are you bothering to think about that weirdo? He's not human….only demons come back to life like that. You should be thinking about normal, handsome, and well mannered guys, like me." Dalet said suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"Because you're a Dragon Slayer and I won't allow such things, Dalet." Dilandau voice sounded. Alessa jumped a bit, look past a very scared looking and sweating Dalet, and saw Dilandau standing in the doorway. He was dressed the same way as Dalet, with subtle differences.

He was wearing black shirt, not blousy at all, and black pants and boots all the way up to his knees. It was like looking at Death itself, those terrifying garnet eyes fastened on her hatefully, not Dalet. 'Oh, no way he's blaming Dalet's flirting on me.' She thought, and frowned at the Dragon Slayer general. The pentagram marking wasn't on his forehead anymore, and neither was his gold headband. His silver hair was perilously wafting about his pale features, glittering a little in the light of the room. The only other hint of color other than his eyes was the ring she had given him, the jade stone and silver band glittering slightly in the afternoon sun.

Dalet got off the bed, keeping his head down and arms tightly at his side, trying not to shake. Dilandau finally seemed to remember him, and glared with a frown. "Dalet, you did your job, she's awake, Now get out of my sight and look for Hiero before I beat you to death." He yelled. Dalet nodded quickly and ran out, which stunned Alessa. Normally the guy would hit his Slayers, or something, not just yelling. 'Or else he's saving it for me. Damn, maybe it would have been better if Dalet were still here, this guy is dangerous.' she thought, hugging the sheets closer to her body as Dilandau stared her down, stepping closer.

When he got to the right side of her bed, his garnet eyes still upon her, she involuntarily scooted back, which to her disgust made him smile cruelly at her. "What do you want?"

He seemed to consider this question, raising his eyebrows to look mockingly interested. He stroked his scar a moment, looking up at nothing, then slit his eyes back at her with a grin. "Get dressed, woman. You are going to help me right now." He said playfully. She blushed a bit, unsure of what he was asking. His expression hadn't changed, but he had back up considerably, near the dresser in the room.

"I am not changing with you in the room. Get out." She spat. He seemed unbothered and turned around. "Make me, woman." He returned, his voice utterly condescending. 

She threw her covers off in anger, not caring if he saw her in the nightgown, which she was secretly grateful for being long. She was ready to grab him, but stopped. 'He hates me, he's only trying to piss me off. Not like he'd look, he has no interest in me except to bug the fucking hell out of me.' She thought harshly, and opening the drawers. She looked up at Dilandau, who was as pale as ever and in the same position as before.

Then she looked in the drawer. "Dresses? Damn, I hate dresses. And they're all wrinkled too." She sulked, and turned beet red when Dilandau snickered. "I made it a personal request that you be dressed….elegantly, and that silly Princess Ravine let it seep out that you danced at the coronation with Hiero. They are wrinkled because of Fassa's advisor. He rather had quite a petty fit over it all. Considering…." Dilandau uttered, but he wasn't laughing. He sounded a little amused at first, until he mentioned Ravine, then his voice was cold.

She stared at him, shrugging out of her nightgown and grabbing up the first dress her fingers touched, a light blue one. It wasn't terribly puffy, more like Princess Millerna's attire, in fact exactly like it, complete with a white top part instead of black. She pulled the dress on as she asked, trying not to sound curious," Considering what?"

Dilandau stiffened a moment, his expression out of her line of view. "No one told you, I guess. I guess even Hiero lies more than once, or rather withholds information."

"What is it?" she near shouted at him, buttoning up the back of her dress quickly. He seemed to hear her struggled and turned slightly, smirking. "Orla and Hiero were arranged to be married when they were children. His advisor says the wedding will be on once this Zaibach thing is settled." He told her. 

Alessa wanted to die. Dilandau wasn't helping, staring at her with his cold, angry eyes. "Married?" she asked, her gaze falling to the floor," Where is he?"

"That's what you are going to help me with. Gatti is waiting at the end of the hall for you to aid in the search. Hiero and our….ingrate host Dryden Fassa are nowhere to be found. You will aid in the search instead of being dead weight all the time." He sneered out, walking out. He didn't even look back at her as he added," Oh, and don't try getting hysterical. His mother was so good at that it was almost too pathetic. I'll slap you to death same I would anyone else for hindering our progress."

When he was gone, Alessa just stared after him, not knowing what to do or say. When her legs finally remembered themselves, they walked stiffly, taking her slowly into the hall. 'Married? Why would he try and kiss me….and be engaged to someone else?' she thought, numbly reaching Gatti, who was dressed up the same as Dalet.

**_~ The Dungeon ~_**

'I hope I hurt her, little Mystic Moon bitch, she deserves it. No one yells at me, no one. It may be true, but I know Hiero. That little fluff princess isn't his type, he'll pursue the jinx instead. He's just that way….but while they contemplate where Hiero is hiding, I'm going to create some pain. I needed to hurt her, I need to be myself. I need to kill, but not her. He'll hate me if I do that. Despite what Hiero kept to himself….I don't need him hating me.' Dilandau mused, walking down the stairs of the mansion, down further into the depths of the fortress-like estate. 

He'd seen Fassa's guards hauling off some vicious looking men. The guards informed him they'd tried to kill Dryden's ailing father recently, and were being locked up until sentencing in Asturia. 

Dilandau followed later, checking the security. The dungeons far below the mansion were much like Zaibach, dark, metallic, and cold with only a few torches to light it. It was a shame really, such abuse to lovely fire, so little air to let them breath wildly, to live. There were no guards down below, the place was built well and escape was impossible. Guards with weapons would only give prisoners ideas of escape, people around could be used as hostages. He knew that very well, Zaibach had one of the best prisons in the world, ones the only thing prisoners had to look forward to once stepping in was dying quickly.

He smiled, remembering how many prisoners he got to maim and torture when he was there, the first time. How they screamed, begging for death, death Dilandau drew out until he was satisfied, all five minutes after death he was satisfied, then another would be on the slab. Now he had a chance to have a little fun, fun he gathered Hiero would discover, but he didn't care. Hiero had his interests, his little secrets, and Dilandau would have his interests. He had no secrets, not anymore, and it was nice that way.

Dilandau stepped quietly through the dark hall, cells on both sides, most of them empty. His garnet eyes scanned each one for signs of life, something to play with, but for a good five minutes, there was nothing, not even a single rat, only dying torch flames. 

As he neared the back wall of the place, he heard something trickling a ways off, a sound he most disgustingly knew. He'd heard it numerous times when Folken dragged him into the cells back on Eden to punish him, before he started to punish his Slayers, the sound of prisoners relieving themselves on the walls. His nose crinkled, the smell of the acrid liquid making him ill. He'd stomached those horrible odors when he was trapped in a boy body, throwing up only once that first terrible night. He still couldn't stand it, it was filthy, beneath him. He'd enjoy killing these men, he'd even drag it out, just to get back at them for making him ill.

Dilandau finally reached the end of the dungeon and saw a pair of men with their backs to him, blood on their clothes and puddle by their feet. "Disgusting creatures. This will be a service to humanity….no, more a service to me." He grumbled, getting the men's attention. They adjusted their pants, their grimy faces eyeing Dilandau hungrily. 'Oh please….filthy and perverts.' He thought, taking a few steps away, so he was standing in the center. He heard movement behind him, and looked casually to it, smiling wickedly. Two other burly and bald men were in there, waking up from the cold metal floor and eyeing him in the same manner.

"Hey, pretty boy, come to see the big bad assassins? Wanna play some games with us while we wait for old man Fassa to lose his death sentence on us?" said the other men, the one's Dilandau had looked at first. They had hair, but it was ratty and brown, like a rat's nest from hell. One was taller than the other, but they were all pretty average in build. Not much of a challenge to Dilandau, but he wasn't here for that. He was here to have fun.

"I was actually going to let you out. Who wants to be first? And how badly do you want it?" Dilandau said sweetly, putting his best grin on as he cracked his knuckles. 

The tall one backed up a bit, probably seeing Dilandau's expression wasn't very nice. 'What do I care…back up if you want, it'll just hurt worse.' He thought, delighting in both men moving backwards, at least halfway into the cell.

"I do. I dare you to get me out of here without killing you. I want out now, pretty boy, and don't think you can stop me from breaking your neck once you do." The tall men uttered, trying to put strength into his voice. 

Then Dilandau started to laugh, and it soon became a cackle, Dilandau unable to help himself, his hands on his hips and his head thrown back as his eerie cackle filled the air. Hen he finally stopped, only chuckling wickedly in his throat as his ducked his head down, then his garnet eyes raised, flashing dangerously. He grinned and held out his hands, only a foot from the bars that held the disturbed men. "Oh, you'll kill me? Sorry….no, I'm not sorry. I'm going to enjoy this." He snickered, drawing up his stolen hatred that the light silenced on Asgard. The light that robbed him of his revenge on Folken and his lackeys, he knew what fueled it, his emotions, his soul. He felt the air about him crackle, growing warmer as wisps of flames surrounded him.

The men tried backing further away, to yell for help, but the roar of tendrils of flames that whirled about Dilandau's body made all sound die. Dilandau felt good, like a fire, alive and wild with eternal power and vitality, his hair lifting a little as the air began to stir even more violently.

It all happened in a flash, the snaking tendrils of fire shooting out of their dangerous spin, through the bars like ghosts and grabbing at the tall man, who was screaming bloody murder. Dilandau thought it, wanting to grant this man his request all the more, wanting more fear, more suffering. "Come out and play, bastard! BURN!!!! BURN!! BURN!!!!!" he shouted, laughing wildly as his mind forced the flames to pull the man forward, slamming him into the bars repeatedly. Blood spattered, but not a drop touched Dilandau, the flames blocked his body from each spurt of crimson, dancing and snaking about his body with each time. 

The man was screaming, muffled and bubbly, but screaming, his cell companion cowering terror in the urine stained corner, eyes wide with fright. Dilandau's mind pulled again, and the dying man's body started to squish through. Dilandau grinned widely, pulling harder and harder. The man was still alive until he got halfway through, bone fragments and pulpy muscle dropping onto to the floor. Dilandau gave one finally pull, and the man came all the way out, a pile of bloody crap before Dilandau's boots. The flames seemed to devour the blood, leaving nothing but a dry husk of flesh there.

Dilandau eyes danced with the flames, then he licked his lips hungrily. "That was fun, a lot of fun," he smirked, stomping down onto the dry pile, pounding it into to dust, then looked at the cowering man," Next."

**__**

~ Orla's Room ~

Orla brushed her hair, trying to ignore her father's advisor. He was talking about her wedding, the one planned against her wishes to Hiero, and against Hiero's wishes. The doddering little fool was just like her grandfather, too eager to join royalty again. Her mother was dead, she's been a part of royalty, but now she was gone, thanks to Zaibach. Her mother, grandfather, and the advisor all wanted her to marry the sole heir to Fanelia, but Hiero didn't love her. He'd said as much at the coronation, and she didn't love him either. He'd gone off with her father to check on Hiero's favor and some other matters early in the morning, an hour before that scary silver-haired youth had woken up. 

It wasn't much to hope for, with this rat-faced idiot trying to prepare for something neither youth wanted. She wanted him to leave, for her sister to stop telling her that she'd "grow" to love Hiero. She wanted an escape, anything but this idiot's rambling. 'Someone, rescue me.' She thought, stifling a tear.

The knock at her door nearly made her leap up with joy, it made that idiot stop talking. He waddled over to the door, wiggling his nose a bit as he opened it. Orla nearly lost her breath as the young man stepped in. His sky blue eyes regarded the advisor first, asking him something quietly. His voice was so soft and deep, she felt her heart flutter. 

He had his long black hair in a ponytail, two dangle curls on each side of his face and pleasant complexion. He was wearing one of the servant boy's shirts, the ones her father had given out to each of the young men that Hiero of Fanelia had appeared with, all but the silver haired one. He took a black shirt from her father's room and cut the long ends off with his nasty looking sword. This one was probably another subordinate of that one, but he was quieter, like the blonde and silvery blonde haired ones, but less timid than the blonde was and not as facially expressive as the other. He just looked delicate to her, like pure of heart knight.

He seemed to notice her staring at looked up. He blushed as his light blue eyes met with her eyes and nodded to her. "May I speak with your lady of the house, sir. Since she is….engaged to Hiero, she might be able to aid in our search. Privately." He said, his voice utterly dreamy.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. The advisor didn't catch this, but gave off a skeptical look. "Oh, please leave. I would be most pleased to help this young soldier in his search. I have much to consider for the wedding, now don't I? You have no taste in such matters. You nearly ruined mother and father's wedding with your choice of green dresses."

"But Mistress…." The advisor whined, but she waved her hand at him, dismissing him. "I am the eldest female of the house by three minutes, Advisor. When father isn't around, I am in charge. Now go….both the cook or something or I shall have the guards escort you to Asturia. Grandfather could use you more than I could." She replied casually.

The little man threw a fit, but it was short lived when she stomped her foot. He left, grumbling all the way, shutting the door quietly.

"I am Lady Orla, sir Knight. And who are you?" she asked pleasantly. The young man cocked his head to the side, his curly bangs springing a bit. "Ryuon Ravi Viole, Dragon Slayer marksman. I am no knight, I am higher than that, an elite, Lady Orla," he said, not stiffly, rather pleasantly, bowing his head to her," Why did you….throw your advisor out?"

He was blushing again, still standing near the door. 'How cute. A Dragon Slayer? I've never heard of that group. Maybe before I was born….Daddy did say a lot of groups exist past Asturia.' She thought and stepped a little closer to him, her smile bright as her brown hair swivel on her shoulders. "He's an annoying little toad, all he can talk of is this stupid marriage. Neither Hiero or myself got a say in this, and we still have the same opinion about it, sadly no one shares it."

"What opinion is that?" he asked, curious and taking a step forward himself. He was smiling, pleasant and true, like a shy little boy. "Hiero and I don't love each other, our parents, well mostly my mother, not my father, arranged this when we were just kids. We think of each other as friends, really, Hiero got a little angry about our family advisor asking him questions about it the entire time he was here. Hiero left this morning to check on his lovely favor that Daddy made for him years ago, payback for Hiero's fortune dousing, and talk about the marriage thing. He said he was going to settle this once and for all, so no one would be hurt."

His eyes lit up, vaguely aware she was inched from him. "You know where Hiero and Dryden are?"

Her heart sank a bit. He was just looking for Hiero and father. She let her smile fall, but his faltered as hers did, concern filling his eyes. She felt her arms grow goose pimples when his bare hand touched hers. "Did I offend you, Orla?" he asked, forgetting her title.

"I….no, nothing. Yes, I do know where they are. It is not far from the mansion, and underground bio-garden, well partially. There is a glass dome atop it, hidden in the forest near our home. Hiero requested it after Lady Celena's death, the Atria De Celena Garden, a sort of tribute or something, Sir Ryuon." She said plainly. He smiled again, shaking his head.

"My friends call me Viole. And no more of this 'sir' stuff. Sir is for old men and old ladies to address one another. You're far too young and beautiful to use such terms. Relax." He uttered playfully, his eyes sparkling towards her. 

"Oh, you flatter me." She blushed, ducking her head shyly. He chuckled lightly, and tilted her face up a little, his eyes and smile making her melt. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek, still smiling. 

"That's good, you're smiling again. It would be a shame to let such a pretty sight fade because of me. I may be a Dragon Slayer, but I still know what true beauty is." He chuckled.

Orla blushed brightly, looking at his smiling mouth. She licked her lips, looking up at him for a fleeting moment before she grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. She heard him mumbled something, probably "Hey!" or "What," but the stiffness he had initially had in his mouth was fading, softening, his hand sliding up her silken caressed arm, his other on the small of her back. He was kissing her back, gentle as rose petals, tasting her lips sweetly.

She wanted it to last forever, but her wish was not granted. "VIOLE! What are you doing?" She felt him stiffen, his lips slowly pulling away. At least he wasn't too quick to give up, she had to be glad for that, but suddenly she felt like giggling at the sight of her pink lipstick stuck to his mouth, all smeared up.

"G-Gatti!! Lady Alessa! Uh, what are you doing here?" Viole asked, a little breathy. The young man known as Gatti just stared at them, blushing. The maiden Alessa, now in one of her old blue dresses, was staring, and almost smiling. "Looking for Hiero, and why are you kissing Fassa's daughter? Hiero's fiancée…." Gatti asked, not terribly stern, more afraid than anything.

"I was….asking where Hiero is. She knows where he is….I….I….just like her. She's very sweet." Viole let out, making Orla blush again. Gatti just shook his silvery blonde head, his stormy eyes fuming. "Don't let Lord Dilandau see you like this, lipstick on your face. Be more discreet or he'll slaughter you both. For your own sake, please, don't let him find out." Gatti pleaded. 

'So this is more out of concern than anger, that's good too. And who's Dilandau, that silver-haired kid? He's no older than I am….I've never heard of him though. Maybe father has.' She thought, rubbing her lipstick away, Viole doing the same to his mouth.

"But….at least we now know here Hiero and Fassa are. We would be most grateful of you would lead us to this place, Lady Orla. We must inform our patron of this immediately." Gatti added, looking to her now.

She nodded, letting Viole leave the room before her. She eyed him up and down quickly as he did, biting her lip to hold back a whistle. 'Cute, sweet, and handsome as an angel. This visit might be better than I thought.' She mused happily, running out to them in the hall, smiling all the way. 

__

**~ Atria De Celena Garden ~**

"This is the entrance, follow me." Orla said quietly, leading Migel, Gatti, Chesta, Alessa, Dilandau and Viole into the cavern entrance that led to the bio-garden. It was a well kept secret within her family from what she said, and Alessa wondered what it looked like all the more that Orla talked about it. How special it could be to be kept a secret from all but Hiero and Orla's family played on her mind, as a light came to her eyes as they neared the bio-garden itself.

Getting out of Dryden's mansion was a lot harder than getting to this cavern was. Dalet and Migel had been having spat with the guards outside the mansion, so they could not aid the rest of them in locating Chesta or Dilandau. 

They found Chesta lying facedown in the library, apparently asleep, deeply asleep with a book in his hand. It took a lot of shaking and the dumping of water vases to rouse him, but he could barely stand up for several minutes, saying he'd been reading. He said he didn't know why he had the sudden urge to read everything in the place, but he did, and upon closing the last book, he felt light headed and that was the last thing he recalled.

They brushed it off as Chesta just being tired from so much walking around for the past week. Then the task of locating Dilandau came, and was seemingly hopeless until a guard carried him up from the dungeon stairwell, unconscious. The man had said he had tripped over the young man heading down to the dungeons. He'd been ordered by Dryden's advisor to check on the assassins, but found only Dilandau and quartette of red dust piles. The assassins were gone, not a single trace of escape or forced entry anywhere. 

Dilandau woke up at least a half an hour later, giggling about playing with his toys. He didn't comment further on it, only smirking each time the assassins' disappearances were mentioned. She didn't feel like asking him about it, as she never felt much like asking him about anything. He might take offence to her speaking in general, so she dared not risk it.

Dalet and Migel were still fighting outside and Guimel had been in the kitchen watching the cook's work, dipping his little fingers in when he was sure no one was looking. He'd been caught when she, Orla, and Gatti wandered in while Chesta, Dilandau and Viole went to find Dalet and Migel. Orla had been a lifesaver in getting Guimel without a reprimand, telling the most colorful little lie that Guimel was a cook in training for Freid. The cook barely bought it, but Orla was the lady of the house, so what could he really say against her word, but nothing?

They finally left when they found Dilandau hitting Dalet and Migel for fighting with weaklings, and doing a sloppy job of it in his opinion. It hadn't been too far away from where Dryden's mansion was at all, only a few miles away. She could, though, see from the mansion before they entered the forest a large set of peaks in the distance, and almost sandstone colored structure nestled inside them. The structure looked like a tower, much like the one in the legend of Babel, the tower that the Babylonians tried to build to reach God Himself. Its top was at least a house distance above the tops of the peaks, mists swirling about each structure.

She wondered if it had been a temple, but only Hiero would know for sure. He had led them to all the other temples, why not another? As strange as Hiero was becoming to them, he still was the guiding force among them. She just wanted to hear from his mouth what he was hiding, what he really was.

Alessa's train of thought dulled as they entered the Atria de Celena, the sight before taking her breath away. It was like a forest grove from a fairy tale, a waterfall and lagoon a ways off, lush, emerald green grass spreading out all over the ground, trees of nearly every kind she could imagine. 

There were weeping willows, oaks, birches, pines, peach, apple, rose, and there were spreads of flowers every other place, like roses, wildflowers, daisies, crocuses, lilac bushes, and more of almost every color of the rainbow. Currently they were shaded in a lovely brush of rose and lilac bushes and some dark evergreens, each of them gasping at the lush bio-garden.

"Like home….the gardens of Zaibach." Migel uttered softly. She looked at him, seeing his eyes watering a small smile on his face. Chesta and Guimel were next to him, smiling with wide eyes, touching the flowers carefully, as if they'd break at the slightest touch. Viole was batting Orla's hands away from his hips, his eyes terrified and aimed at Dilandau's back, and Dalet was trying not to laugh at this.

Dilandau was unnaturally unexpressive, staring off through the greens, crimsons, and lavenders, stepping past where everyone else was. Alessa followed him, swearing silently each time the stupid dress got caught on the rose thorns. He moved on quietly, his silver hair glinting almost platinum as a few rays of sunlight pieced the dark canopy of emerald above them. 

When he finally stopped, it was so sudden she bumped into him. She heard him growl, and tried to move away, but it was too late. He'd gotten a hold of her arm and pulled her to her knees just beside him. 

"Silence, woman. I've found him." He hissed, his garnet eyes not even glancing at her, only ahead through the thinning brush, what looked like a strawberry bush, or what looked like strawberries. They were pale in comparison to Dilandau's blood drop eyes, and no where near and belittling or frightening to her.

She looked away from him, following his line of vision to what he was regarding so carefully, two figures sitting in front of what looked like a large and fancy grave, the lovely stone carved head of a woman atop what looked like a stone coffin. It was made completely of gray marble, with gold embroidered on the fluted edges and rims. 

She could make part of an angel wing carved into the coffin, the rest obscured by the young man leaning against it, a small, white baby dove balanced carefully on his left hand.

"Hiero….and who's that man?" Alessa whispered, and nearly yelped when Dilandau squeezed her arm hard. 

"Shhh!" he hissed, letting the pressure subside when she nodded. "That's Dryden….it looks like he gave Hiero better clothing than us. That's a Zaibach uniform shirt. It looks like Folken's old shirt did." Dilandau said very quietly, so much in fact she barely got it all.

The shirt was different, looking much like those that the Dragon Slayer's wore, near as she could tell. She'd never seen this Folken guy, so she couldn't compare. The pants were just like all the others the guys were wearing, pitch black and black boots all way up to his knees. His pendant was dangling from around his neck as always, not glowing at all, just reflecting sunlight. His sword and dagger were on his hips, the sheaths of royal blue like pools water against the emerald grass.

Hiero's face and hair were exactly the same, same scars, same style, same strange double colored eyes, but his mouth was formed into a breathless smile. The bird on his finger twitched slightly as Hiero watched it with his glazed eyes, almost adoringly, while his other hand had a feather pen in it, writing something one a piece of parchment, Dryden was holding down. 

Hiero looked dully at the paper a moment, then finished writing whatever he'd been writing, the gave the pen casually to Dryden. With a push of his long brown hair with his free hand, he signed the parchment too, then rolled it up and pocked the pen. 

"Glad we are in agreement about this whole marriage thing. I wouldn't want there to be any harsh feelings about all this. Maybe your late advisors and my wife wouldn't agree, but I know you and Orla agree on this. That's all that matters, your highness." Dryden spoke, his voice very laid back and matter-of-fact. Hiero just nodded once in response. 

The young king's focus was on the barely stirring bird, his fingers splaying out slightly to play with the air. "It's just Hiero, Dryden. I am not my father. I am not my mother. Father and mother were overprotective, hysterical, and smothering royal parents, I am not. I am doing what I want, not what they want. I can love them from the world of the living my own way, it's all I'll ever have, but that doesn't mean they will rule me from the grave. Certainly not." Hiero uttered, his voice quiet and sad.

The bird peeked its head out when Dryden spoke again, looking a little startled, right at Dryden, and then at where Alessa and Dilandau were crouched. It was positively adorable the way it was swiveling its head about, but Alessa felt in a childish way it was staring at them.

"Well, for a kid who loved his parents, you really are a sassy one. Even your father wasn't so sarcastic and rambunctious when he was your age. You remind me more of me than him. But that's good, we need more wonderful guys like myself in the world, am I right? Hah Haah!" Dryden chuckled. Hiero smiled at that momentarily, then noticed the bird had become quite agitated. It was starting to thin up its body, chirping and flapping like mad. 

"My, my, what's up with your tweeter, kid?" Dryden asked, scratching his head.

Hiero ignored the question, watching the thing flap frantically on his fingers. He blinked once, then smirked, releasing the bird into flight. The thing flapped about in a hazardous manner, trying to stay low to the ground. It flew right into the bushes with Dilandau and Alessa, making Dilandau fall out, dragging Alessa with him, or rather throwing her out and away from him, the bird attacking her head.

It was a brief little attack, the bird losing interest the moment Dryden started laughing and flew off, the sounds of rapid footsteps and rumbling brush sounding afterwards. "Lord Dilandau!" Chesta voice rang out, him and Gatti lifting a grumbling Dilandau to his feet.

"Lady Alessa. Let us help you." It was Dalet's voice, all the more encouragement she needed to get up on her own. She did so swiftly, only getting minor grass stains on her dress. Alessa dusted herself off, giving death glares towards a smiling Dalet, Migel standing a few feet away with Migel. Viole and Orla came out of the brush last, a rose stuck to his hip, one he didn't seem to notice, he was too busy looking at Orla. 

She looked back towards Dryden and Hiero, Dryden who was still laughing his ass off, but Hiero was still. He almost looked afraid. 'He knows what we want to hear, I guess. He reads minds enough, he should know what we're thinking about. How bad can his reason be, really?' she wondered, noticing him look down, almost ashamed.

"You pry too much, Hiero." She said, sorry she said it once his face fell again. "Your thoughts were loud. I couldn't help it, it's not like I have complete control….," he said quietly, then looked up solemnly, past her, past the others to Viole and Orla," Naughty girl, you told on me."

Orla made a giggle. "Sorry, no one told me not to tell. They all seemed very anxious to find you, especially that silver haired one. Dilandau was it?" she piped.

Alessa felt a little sick when Dryden's face paled a bit, his laughing choked off. He looked at Dilandau, cocked his head to the side, examining him. Dilandau met the gaze fiercely, growling a little before turning his head away and crossing his arms violently over his chest. 

"You're pretty young for your age. Weren't you fifteen over twenty years ago? The Zaibach Dragon Slayer General that King Van fought in the Great War?" Dryden asked, actually casually, not a hint of fear in his face. 

Dilandau turned his head back slowly, an arrogant smile across his pale lips. Alessa felt at any moment he'd snap and tear Dryden's face off for being so calm, so heroic. Yet, Dilandau just went on smiling, a small smile erupting no Hiero's face suddenly.

"I am Celena Schezar's son, Dilandau Albatou, and yes, I fought Van in the Great War. I aged….gracefully, far better than that cowardly king. I was the Zaibach General, but the Dragon Slayers are mine. We do what we want, Fassa. Don't you forget it."

"Don't push it, Dilandau." Hiero said huskily, which wiped the smile off Dilandau's face.

"Excuse me, people. Try and remember that we were looking for those two. What are you doing out here without telling us?" Alessa spoke up, sick of the macho fight. Hiero smiled apologetically, and pointed at the rolled up parchment that Dryden was still holding.

"Annulling my arranged marriage to Orla. Without my advisors around, and sadly, with Lady Fassa around, Dryden and myself are in charge of that old affair, so I have had it annulled. I told those stuffy old men I wouldn't marry a woman I didn't love and a woman that didn't love me. Everyone has a right to choose who they want to be with, not their parents. They had no right." Hiero said simply, Alessa catching a breathy titter from Orla.

"But….,"Alessa asked, trying not to sound eager," Your parents wanted it. Aren't you like, dancing on their graves with this?"

Hiero shrugged. "I never asked for it. Love is sacred to me, even if I withhold the truth at times, that doesn't mean people have a right to make me do things I don't want to do. I won't be controlled again." Hiero let out heatedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, then Hiero looked away from her to Dryden. "This is a private matter, Dryden, why don't you take Orla back to the mansion and get this ready to be announced fully at dinner? I'll bet that rat advisor of yours will turn a million colors before he chokes to death when you tell him the wedding crap is off." Hiero said seriously.

Dryden nodded, his small sunglasses slipping down his nose a bit, then he stood up, brushing off his tan robes. He was at least a foot taller than all of them, maybe more. To Alessa, he looked like an aged rock star, the sunglasses, his laid back stance and voice, and that little teasing smile of his. Faintly, she wondered if the guy sang. 

"I guess it won't hurt. Yeah, that old feeb need a little color in his beady eyed little face. Father will find out later on, but not like he has any influence with you unless he starts trading with Fanelia again. He's better with working Asturia and Freid, you're not as spineless as Aston, pardon my bad manners. That old man nearly cost every country their freedom for his behavior, but he sure is easy to sell to. Makes me proud to be a merchant," Dryden said coolly with a grin, pocketing the parchment in his shirt," Come on, Orla, time to make your grandfather lose a little more hair."

"Viole, Dalet and Guimel can escort you back. They don't have to be here for this, they can be informed later." Hiero added loudly, smiling slightly. Alessa turned to see why, finding Viole blushing a little.

"How come? They are my Dragon Slayers. They should be here for your little discussion." Dilandau spat, but Hiero wagged his finger at him. 

"Your name is still famous as a Zaibach war general that destroyed Freid and Fanelia. Best they remain at the mansion with him to ensure that his advisor, the untrustworthy little rat that he is, doesn't get any ideas. Doesn't that sound better?" Hiero smoothed out.

"Fine, but don't presume to give orders to them on a daily basis." Dilandau grumbled, gesturing the three mentioned away. Viole, Dalet, and Guimel bowed, their faces unreadable, Viole walking out front with Orla and Dryden behind him, then the other two followed into the dark green brush.

Alessa waited until they were gone before bringing her eyes back to Hiero, who was still sitting in the same perpetual slouch against the stone coffin, but Dilandau was next to him. The Dragon Slayer general was just standing there, looking at the carved woman's head atop the coffin. He was touching her stone features, eyeing it rather curious as Alessa got closer. Gatti, Chesta and Migel were standing in front of Hiero, probably waiting for Dilandau to give them permission to sit, but Dilandau seemed a little too occupied to give orders. She'd never seen him look so….curious, like a child finding something new and interesting. 

"You made this place….for her." he suddenly let out, blankly, looking at Hiero finally. Hiero seemed to smile gently up at the psychotic general, his expression serene. 

"I knew Allen would never let me set foot in the graveyard her ashes were kept in, he hates me too much. I had Dryden make this place for me, knowing that this was as close as I'd get to paying my respects to her. I really haven't been here till recently, father and mother were so….smothering. You like, I suppose?" Hiero replied. Dilandau nodded dully, backing away a bit before sitting down slowly.

The remaining Dragon Slayers took small breaths of relief before sitting down themselves, all but Gatti, who went to Alessa. "You need help with that?" he asked in his big brotherly voice. She nodded, as she'd never had to struggle with sitting in a dress. Getting off the ground had been a humiliating enough chore in this dress, sitting down would just make look even more foolish. 

He carefully put his a hand to her back and one on her hip, lowering her gently to the grass silken ground. Dilandau sneered at her, but she ignored it. At least not all Dragon Slayers were utter assholes or perverts, some were actually pretty nice, something she wasn't entirely used to with any boy she'd known here or on Earth. Gatti sat down to her left once he got her situated.

Hiero stretched a bit, the slight muscles on his arms tightening a little. When he was done, his double colored eyes regarded them meekly, looking a little ashamed again. "Well, even if I avoid the question you all have on your minds now, you won't stop asking, so I'll get this out of the way. Just no telling anyone about besides the Dragon Slayers. No one can know I can't die." Hiero said quietly, getting nods from all.

~

Hiero hated this discussion, it always made his skin crawl. He had hoped to keep his secrets hidden in this world, the ones that needed time to explain, like his eternal life and what he really was. Magic wasn't so bad to show off, people would either think he was blessed or cursed and leave it at that, but not being able to die was another matter.

He was sure Alessa probably hated him, thinking him a freak, too panic stricken to delve any further into her mind to find out. He felt Dilandau and the others wished to understand, but he really didn't want to know what she thought. She was normal, she was beautiful, and he loved her to death, but he figured it was too late now. She must think he's a demon, which wasn't to far off. He thought it, why shouldn't she?

'Well, tell them what you want them to hear, and then let her decide. At least they won't have to see every memory like last time. I'll just explain why I am destined to never die, not what else it did. Yeah.' He thought nervously, leaning back against the stone coffin again.

"So why can't you die? I saw your damn guts seeping onto your hands when we dueled. I know I did." Dilandau said, his garnet eyes regarding him almost thoughtfully. Hiero looked at him dead on, biting his lip a bit.

"I'm not….fully human. I'm not even from Gaia, not truly anyway. I was born through Queen Hitomi and King Van, but only because I was chosen to be, not by random birth. I was born on two other planets before this one." Hiero answered.

"Not from here? Where are you from? No one can be born three times, you'd have to be very old at that." Migel scoffed.

"Exactly, Gaki, exactly. I am older than I look, much older. I was reborn on the last world 5,729 years ago." Hiero replied, feeling a little giddy. The questions to him were stupid, but at least a stupid person was asking them, not Dilandau or the others. Migel was cute and had some brains, but his common sense still wasn't up to par. Hiero had heard these questions many times back on Val's world from his old family and friends. 'Shouldn't be so cruel to him about this, like he's ever met an immortal like me. Nah, I like teasing him.' Hiero thought, smiling slightly.

"You're over 5,000 years old?" Gatti asked, his stormy eyes bugging out of his head. Hiero started to giggle, then it became hysterical laughter. "That's nice of you to consider me so young but not. That's not enough time for one world really, it was cut so violently short by a sadistic goddess that fell for me there. Had to leave in a hurry….but not, I'm much older."

"How old already? Stop dancing around the damned issue!" Dilandau growled, but Hiero didn't stop laughing. "Would you believe 55,934 years old, and counting?" Hiero stifled out, his laughter dying gradually when he saw Alessa's stunned face. He sniffed a bit, then rubbed at his eyes before getting serious again. 

"Yeah, that old." He added, looking at the ground. He'd been so fitful before, so nervous about saying it he'd given into his hysteria by laughing. The question always triggered his unstable brain the wrong way, but at least he hadn't thrown a fireball fit like he had against Justin Saillune when he wouldn't stop asking stupid questions.

"Yeah….that's very old….but you don't look it. Still," Alessa was saying, shivering slightly," How is it that you can go on that long and never die?"

"I guess I've avoided that question long enough, might as well fess up. But, no interruptions or I won't say anymore. I swear it. I've had to explain this twice already full length, and numerous times on the last world cause some idiot prince of justice was too thick headed to understand. Ok now?" Hiero said plainly.

Alessa and Dilandau nodded together, then came Gatti, Chesta, and after a bit of squirming, so did Migel. 

"Fine then, as I said, I've been born three times, but I was truly born only one, on the dead world of Terrian. It was a world full of bigotry, you were either normal or you weren't, and….I wasn't normal. My mother saw to that with her great vanity, her arrogance of our family line. Her name was Narcissa Vendetta, sole duchess and heir to her family's fortune, one she wanted to give to the one child she would procure, but she was greedy. She wanted perfection, she wanted a child to rival all beauty, all talent, all skill and brilliance, one she would be proud to give her estate up to." He began.

Hiero took another breath, cringing at the memories, then went on. "She had a priest use a forbidden spell, one only used on those who were born with the blessed touch of our planet's Mother Goddess, Moriun, and her only son, Delphine. But you have to be a saint for this spell, or find a sniveling coward of a priest to perform it with a hefty bribe. You can tell which method she used, she even bribed the man that got her pregnant to do it. Nine months later I was born, and she got what she wanted, perfect looks, intelligence, quick learning, strong, everything she could ever hope for….but since I wasn't chosen for such a blessing of all magics, there was a price. My hair and my eyes were….different"

"On my planet, you either had gray, blonde, black, red, or shades of brown hair and your eyes had to be perfectly round like all others, or else you were a freak of nature. That's what I got out of life, being beaten up, spit on, yelled at, blamed, hated, the works. I couldn't go outside and lay with the other kids, they thought I was a demon, because my eyes were like that of one, even if they were pure blue then. It didn't matter to them, my hair was blue, so I was instantly ridiculed for six long years, when I finally had had enough. I know it was my fault though, all my fault….but I was very young, and hurt, no one, not even my own mother loved me because of what I was. She hated me for ruining her figure. Then it was her beauty, for being better looking that her and my freakish appearance apparently tarnished her reputation as an esteemed duchess," he breathed, feeling like he was about to cry as he remembered that night he heard his mother claim her hate upon him," I ignored her words. I went on thinking that she still loved me, I was her son, I thought she had to love me. I did everything for her, but got nothing back, no love, only given to servants to be cleaned and cared for. I was very desperate, so I went to do something that would make everyone sorry they ever teased and hurt me, to make my mother love me."

He looked up on that, Alessa looking close to tears, but she held them in well. Dilandau looked a little taken aback, almost thoughtful, staring at Hiero's hands. The others looked stunned, Chesta's mouth open like a hungry baby bird. It was cute, but he knew it wasn't meant to be for that. It wasn't everyday an immortal from another world told 'how I became this way' story. He was just glad they weren't saying anything. The silence was a little encouraging, and in his mind, no noise was better than a lot of it, mostly a lot of negative noise.

"I had bought a demon sword when I was a little younger. I don't know why, I just wanted one to learn how to be a swordsman on tope of being a mage. I'd already mastered everything in the kingdom and beaten all the knights and my peers in the Mage School, so I thought I was the best, but I wanted more. Power is no good when there's nothing to fall back on, like love and friendship, people respecting you. I wanted that, I wanted what everyone else had and I wanted it then and there. So….I went to our most sacred temple to Delphine, the night he was to appear and bless the harvests and the newly born, all that holy crap. I trashed his temple before he got there and tried to kill him, I wanted respect so badly even fearful respect was better than nothing. I stabbed him with my sword, he was so amused a child was trying to kill him, he didn't see it coming. If….only I hadn't touched him…."Hiero said, breaking off slightly as a tear escaped his eye.

No one moved to comfort him, no one spoke either. He didn't want comfort for his greatest sin, murdering a godling for the longing for love and respect, the love he'd never ever received from his long dead mother, love he'd never gain from any of his peers. It had been in vain….the whims of a distraught and lonely child who foolishly threw his life out of the hands of fate and into hell, all for the sake of respect. 

He jumped a bit when he felt a cool hand touch his own, just a light touch, the hand pale and lithe. He looked up a bit, seeing Dilandau's garnet eyes staring at him.

"What happened then?" Dilandau asked quietly, plainly curious, but sad. Hiero was ready to stop telling them things, he'd said he would if anyone spoke, but the way they were all staring at him, such sadness in their eyes, he couldn't deny them. He'd said too much already, they'd bug him to no end now.

"There was another sweet little side effect to my creation, that spell also creates magic absorbers, a sort of a joke race Moriun played with for a while. They are called a lot of things, many things I found in ancient texts during my eternal travels. Soul Drinkers, Body Snatchers, Demon Race, Fallen Angels, vampires, etc….etc…..I was one of them, but I didn't know it, no one did until….I touched Delphine, to ease the pain of death I hope to deliver upon him. If I'd never touched him, he would have killed me. Simple as that, but I touched him and absorbed him. It left me unconscious for a while….but when I woke up, I was sold into slavery, being told that my homeland was nothing more than a memory, a flattened stain. The reaction of absorbing Delphine….caused some kind of deadly power to release….and it vaporized everyone, and everything. Nothing remained, not my mother, not our home, not the bullies, the knights, not even damned insects. Everything was gone, all because I was a stupid….little….brat." he let out, another tear falling," I was a slave until I was slightly into my twenties, and I died for the first time. Impaled, I always seem to be dying that way my first time, this world and the last one. I think it's a sick little joke of Delphine's, he likes to play with me, like he used to in my sleep. He was trapped inside since the day I touched him, so he told me I would live forever when I thought I was finally free of my guilt, that I was finally going to see my mother again. He dashed all my hopes, saying I was his slave for all times. And that's how it all started. When I die, I stay stuck at that age, I could never grow older. Maybe my hair grows a little, but that's as far as change goes. I don't age past that day, and nothing kills me. Believe me….I've tried everything."

Dilandau sat back, his hands in his own lap, Alessa was deep in thought with the rest of them. "Can we ask questions?" Chesta asked, almost sounding like a child.

Hiero looked at him, rubbing at his eyes a bit, and managed to nod, pressing his thumb on his scar. He rubbed it while they looked at him, trying to hold back his tears. 

"What did he do to you? How were you his slave?" Chesta asked.

"I had to do whatever he said or he'd whine to his mother Moriun, and she'd punish me by punishing other, death and plagues on the innocent. She sent a large set of fiery balls down at a schoolhouse full of kids the first time, all because I wanted to cover my hair, so no one would point and jeer at me. I learned at that moment to do as he said," he sighed, rubbing his scar a little harder," I was not allowed to have free will, love, friends, or be happy in any such way. If Delphine was stuck with me, I had to do as he said or people near me, even people I didn't know….would suffer. I'll kill people, I admit it, I would if they deserved it or got in my way, or were just too stupid to live….but what he asked of me was petty sometimes. He was worse than me when I was still a child, a damned spoiled brat."

Chesta nodded, looking a little disturbed, a hint of pity in his eyes. "So you never fell in love?" Alessa piped, sounding almost hopeful. Hiero frowned slightly, and shook his head. "I fell in love a few times, but I never got to be with them on Terrian, never as I wished. Delphine told me who to sleep with, what lines to protect and strengthen. First woman I slept with I didn't even love, but if I didn't…..Delphine would have whined to his mother, and people would die. I had no choice….I never had a choice there. I only fell in love on my home world truly once, and I had to give her up."

"Tell us….what happened, if you don't mind?" she asked.

"It's not happy, you might not like what I say. It's not a perfect romance either. I hated myself for falling in love with her….I still do." He spat out, angrier than he had intended. She jumped back, and he lifted his hands up a bit apologetically. 

"Sorry, its just a touchy part of my damned life, but ok…., you asked for it," he replied, a little softer," Her name was Veda, and I saved her and her brother from a village that had been slaughtered by vampires. I was to simply raise them up to be a knight and mage, and that was it….but, as she grew older, I grew more used to having people around, people that liked me and didn't think I was a damn freak. It was new, and I started to fall for her. After a lot of suicides I performed on myself out of guilt, and getting drunk a few times, I finally confessed my love to her, and she loved me right back. I had….been so happy, I forgot about Delphine's warnings….forgotten how much he despised me being happy….how I belonged to him….I only got a few kisses from Veda….and the same day….Moriun….she…." 

Hiero couldn't say it, he didn't want to, it hurt too much. He'd loved Veda so much, as his protege and his beloved, that day was a horrible dark stain upon his mind, he hated recalling it. It broke his heart to see the images of Veda, her brother weeping over her body, the blood, so much blood, all because he cared for her. Hiero choked a bit, lowering his head and digging his fingers harshly into the ground, enough to tear patches out of the grass. 

"She was killed. And you found her body." Dilandau uttered, his tone rather hollow. Hiero looked at him strangely, a little surprised by Dilandau's words. 

"Yes, I did….Moriun sent….she sent a bolt of lightening into Veda's brain. Delphine laughed at it, laughed at her, at me, but gave me….a sick little choice to save her soul from burning in hell as Moriun wanted. I had to commit genocide, to promise to wipe out two races completely to quell Delphine's jealous rage against me, so she could live. Yet, she would live forever hating me, not remembering we loved each other, nothing. I'd be nothing but the ugly myth everyone feared and hated. It was either that, or she would stay dead and her soul suffer in hell. It broke my heart, but I chose for her to live, without remembering me. Was the hardest decision I ever made. So you see why I don't like remembering her…." Hiero replied, stifling a sob.

"That….bastard. How dare he make you do such a thing." Gatti huffed, a tear running down his cheek, his fists all balled up and pressing hard against the ground. Chesta was looking up at Celena's head sculpture, judging from the angle of his head, biting his lip. His little turquoise eyes were trembling, but he didn't cry. Migel looked at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth, silently wording things to say then deciding against them. Alessa was crying softly, her eyes quite wide with shock.

"He was a god, still is, he could do as he wanted. I was his alone, no one else's. He was punishing me for betraying him. I never really loved another as much as I did her after that, and as the millennia went by, my emotions died, I didn't care. Those that wanted me, I felt nothing, I didn't want to. Then the world ended after 50,000 or so years, and….I was sent to a new world to be reborn….that world expected things of me too, but I got my ultimate wish….my other wish was impossible." Hiero shrugged.

"And that was?" Migel asked, his voice a little shaken. "My impossible wish was for my death, but Delphine will never leave me, he can't, it's just can't be done. My other wish was more realistic, people to love, a family, a life….I got a mother and father, I wasn't a freak anymore, I was on a world where I wasn't seen as different for my hair. My eyes took some getting used to, but it wasn't as bad as Terrian."

"Did you finally find love there?" Chesta asked, still looking upwards. "Yes….three times…., but two of them….met bad ends. My fault as well. I never seem to be able to keep anyone." He began, but Migel cut him off.

"ONLY THREE!?" Migel spat, near laughing. Hiero shot him an annoyed look. "What are you laughing about? It's not that funny….What?" Hiero asked defensively

"As old as you are, and you got to spend 5,000 or so years there, why didn't you try for more?" Migel quipped. Hiero had to blush. Val had asked him that on numerous occasions, why he suddenly became too picky about dating women, about marriage. 

"Cause I can't keep them." He said simply.

"What do you mean? You're all powerful and stuff, why couldn't you keep the women you loved?" Alessa asked, her voice climbing a bit. 

"I am immortal, you guys, I don't age, but the people around me do….get the picture!" he replied, but when he got blank expressions from them he shook his head," They grow old and I don't, I have to watch them wither away. I had to watch those I loved, friends and wives, die before my eyes, there and on Terrian….it's….going to be the same here. It never changes. I always lose everyone." He was shaking, sounding hysterical and shouting it, but he didn't care. It was his burden to deal with it, to always be alone. True, Val would be with him forever, but Val wasn't a woman. He loved Val, but it wasn't the same what he felt for Veda, and Leila….and now Alessa. He'd have to watch her fade and wither away someday too.

**__**

SLAP!

Hiero grabbed his scarred cheek, now sore and red, but did not yelp in pain. It cleared his thoughts, this wasn't such a bad pain, and he'd had worse, like the guillotine, being torn apart or blown up. Now that hurt. He just looked at Dilandau, whose eyes were fuming, his lips frowning and his right hand upturned from the slap he'd delivered. 

"You said you'd never be hysterical like your mother. Don't make yourself an even worse damn liar. You will not be weak, not in my presence! You will not regret! If you hadn't done what you did, we'd all be dead, whoever you helped on the last world would be dead, and a lot of lives would have taken turns for the worse if you had died all those thousands of years ago. Dying is easy, Hiero, living is much more difficult. All those times, you told me not to fear death, and all you want is to be taken by it like some cowering child. So what if you don't grow old, you can never die, you can never be challenged. If not for you, my mother never would have known she was going to die, she would have been afraid if not for you. I'd be Folken's slave if not for you. Your past is dead and gone, and yes, you'll always remember it, but it won't repeat itself. It won't, and you know it!" Dilandau yelled, slapping Hiero again across the other cheek.

Hiero took it and stared, thinking all the while. Dilandau had a point. He was not on Terrian, never would be again. It had blown up over 5,000 years ago. Val's world was gone too, even if L-sama wasn't. His past was dead and gone, all he had were the memories to teach him not to make the same mistakes. Delphine was dormant and Moriun was long dead, the godling could only contact him in his dreams from time to time, like he did in the fear dream, if it had even been the real Delphine. He was Hiero Fanel now, not Vendetta, not Inverse, not anything but Fanel, the King of Fanelia, the dragon….the destined Angel of Power. He had a new fate.

Hiero stayed silent a few moments, his cheeks healing slowly from the blows, then locked eyes with Dilandau, smiling. "You're cute when you're angry." He snickered. Dilandau face faulted, dropping his hand and blushed faintly, the red spots almost resembling freckles. 

"Just trying to make sure you're listening….thanks," Hiero chuckled, rubbing his cheeks a little," I needed that. Even if it is all true, I needed that. You're right, if not for me, Gaia might be dead by now, and the gods only know what would have become of all of you. I guess….everything has purpose, even a demon like me."

"We all have our inner demons, just try not to weaken it. They can be quite powerful. I bet even the little jinx has a few demons inside her sorry soul." Dilandau snickered, making Alessa turn red. She raised her hand to hit Dilandau, who was smiling, almost inviting it. 

'Crap….' Hiero thought, and shoved Dilandau aside, taking Alessa's slap in the nose. 

"Ow…." He yelped, blood seeping from his nose," Damn, you hit nearly as hard as he does. Thank the gods he never aims for the nose. Yeesh!" He sounded very nasally, the blood dripping out of his nose as he pinched it closed. 

"Oh….shit, I'm sorry." She gasped, but she looked a little miffed. She had probably wanted to hit Dilandau like that. He was glad he took it instead, or she'd be headless now. "Such language…..heh, oh, that hurt. Don't worry, I heal fast. All part of being eternal…can't be hindered for long. Boy, does it sting though….heh, sorry, shouldn't have said that." He let out.

"Well, now that we know your secret, we can continue on with our journey. Hmmph, its no fun to have an enemy you can't kill….you're lucky you're a comrade, Hiero Fanel." Dilandau uttered, now standing and dusting himself off as he send daggers from his eyes at Alessa. Migel was stifling a little comment of his own about her, but the moment Hiero turned to stare at him, he stopped. His eyes seemed to glaze over, his nose twitching, as if sniffing for something. Hiero shrugged, the pain subsiding in his nose. He took his hand away and rubbed the blood off on the ground.

"Yes, ain't life grand….see, all better. Not that I don't deserve a few swings to the face for what I've done. Sorry I didn't tell you, I was just hoping this time I wouldn't have to tell anyone, that I could live a normal life, but, that's not who I am. It is my destiny to protect the fates of others, to decide what's best when I can. And, try and enjoy my life for all times, as best I can. Nothing wrong with living, even if I live longer than most."

"Just an old man in a young body living it up, huh?" Gatti teased, which made Hiero smile. He was about to respond when Migel started speaking, and sniffing.

"Turkey…..mmmm" Migel mumbled, making everyone look at him.

"Who are you calling a turkey?" Hiero griped, shoving at Migel, but Migel just righted himself and stood up, sniffing more feverishly. "And spices, cider, vino, vegetables, and dessert sweets. I can almost smell it bubbling over the pot." Migel was saying, then started to stagger when he stopped sniffing, falling to his knees as he gripped his head. 

"Migel!" Dilandau uttered, the other Slayers rushing to his aid. They righted him and Migel seemed to just hang limply in their arms, then started to sputter. "What? Why are you guys holding me?" he asked, righting himself against Gatti.

They let go, looking a little bewildered. "You were sniffing and talking about smelling food, then you fell over."

Migel looked thoughtful a moment, rubbing his chin. "Its just like when I was flying, when my eyes took on a life of their own, seeing what I normally couldn't see. There's no food in here, but I know they were cooking stuff back at Dryden's palace. Guimel wouldn't shut up about how hungry he was. I smelled it….from here. But there are so many flowers in here, how could I get past that over the miles to smell dinner, let alone see the Castle Eden hundreds of miles away.

"You're the Angel of Light." Hiero replied, all eyes on him. 

"What do you mean?" Migel asked.

"I mean Light, beyond sight, beyond comprehension, you can sense beyond the norm. Your senses must have been enhanced when you became the Angel of Light. Like Chesta could understand my Japanese words without me telling him, but only after he became the Angel of Wisdom. It's….a working theory. I was wondering why you passed out in mid-flight until you told us what happened. We can discuss it at dinner….I'm starved, I need to know if the same thing has happened to the other awakened angels. I'm too hungry to discuss anything more now." Hiero replied, rather childishly. His appetite was one thing he delighted in ever since he reached Val's world. To eat as much as he wanted and never gain an ounce. It still applied here, he'd always eaten heavily as he grew here, and the rules of the last world were still. He liked that, to enjoy food like he never had. It was something he'd never lose, but it was a sad substitute for love. 

Hiero was still hungry nonetheless, but he had blood on his nose. That, and he wanted to speak privately with Alessa, just for a few minutes. "Fine then….it has been a while since we've had any fancy food. I was getting used to primal meals, I could still stomach it, but it never hurts to be rewarded with what nature can't offer….like fresh vino." Dilandau giggled, starting to walk towards the dark emerald brush, but stopped and looked back at Hiero," Coming?"

"Give me a bit. I'll be right out, have to wash my face. Go on…." Hiero let out lightly, walking backwards towards the gentle waterfall," Alessa, you seem have a little on your face. You should wash up too."

Alessa, of course, only had a few dots of blood on her face, but she didn't know that. The others were all behind her, so they didn't notice either, just nodded and walked out through the dark brush. 

Alessa walked towards him, and he finally turned his back to her and continued the rest of the way to the falls. He stuck his head under them, rubbing his face clean. His pendant got caught up in the flow, dancing about against the current like a pink lightening bug. 

As he brought his soaked head out, he saw Alessa looking at him, staring solemnly. He smiled weakly at her, rubbing the water from his sapphire hair. He reached for her face, which she did not withdraw from his fingers. She let him wipe the blood drops off gently with the pad of his thumb, the tips of his fingers. 'She's so soft….so pretty….' He thought, a smile creeping up his lips.

"What do you want to say?" she said suddenly, her voice breaking his thoughts gently. "Just wanted to hear your opinion. Of me….that's a lot to take in, what I just told you. I gather you must think I'm a murderous, dirty old man." He said, taking his hand away, but she grabbed it and held it there. She frowned at him, her icy blue eyes full of cold fury.

"Stop kicking yourself like that, you said you had no choice. I believe you….that's not something….well, I think anyway, that someone would lie about. The way you spoke about Veda, you sounded so sad. She must have been very special to you…..for you to give up so completely on your life. I don't want you doing that. You remind me of myself, feeling sorry all the time for things you couldn't help. Don't you do that, don't you dare." she said heatedly, letting it soften on Veda's name.

He nodded, flinching his hand a bit to move it to her face, cupping her cheek in his warming palm. She leaned against it for moment, then tried to pull out. He shook his head and stepped closer, taking her other hand in his. 

"She did, she was special because she was very loving, very caring to others no matter who or what they were. She made me feel human….but….she's dead now. She's gone, but even if I feel sad knowing what happened between us was cut short, I treasure the good she gave me, the hope. I really spit on her grave in forgetting it, or making myself forget. I gave up for a long time, Alessa, but I won't do that anymore. I won't give up my emotions again to heartache, ok?" he told her, rubbing her cheek with his lithe fingers. He smiled as a cute pink blush worked up her cheekbones under his touch, but went on caressing her skin.

"That's….gasp….good. I'm glad to…..hear that." she said, leaning in a little. "And I should try and be happy, to enjoy my life, for my sake and that of others. I may be older than most planets, but I like living for others and myself by choice. Like Dilandau," he said, not knowing whether to laugh or grimace when she frowned," The Slayers, but especially for you."

"Why me….?" She asked, her voice with a breathless quality, her eyelids shutting halfway as he got closer and closer until his chest was against hers. He could feel her heart hammering through the fabric, almost strong enough to shove him a few times. He smiled gently at her as one of his damp bangs fell softly across his eyes, leaning his face deathly close to hers, her warm breath licking at his lips.

He felt like her eyes were icy pools, pure and serene, a blue he couldn't quite describe, like a robin's egg or the sky at first light, it was so incredible, so endless, and endless crystalline dream pulling him in. "Because….I love you, Alessa." He said quietly, his lips brushing up against hers petal soft. 

He closed his eyes, leaning in fully to take her lips. He didn't care if she hit him, he just wanted to kiss her, to show her how he felt. He loved her so much, she'd been the one he worried most about hating him, but she didn't. Thank the gods, she didn't hate him. He just wanted to feel her, even if it was the only time. He felt her lips on his, softer than silk, the warmth burning through his skin.

"HEY! Hiero! Hurry up, Lord Dilandau will not be kept waiting because you want to suck face!" Migel's voice yelled.

Hiero wanted to scream, Alessa pulled right out of his grasp, blushing madly at Migel, who looked rather pleased with himself. Hiero narrowed his eyes, then looked at Alessa, who was still bright red, even more red than the strawberry bush's parcels were.

"That's it, some people deserve to die. Come here, you! Let me finish what Zongi started!" Hiero said matter-of-factly, then tore off after Migel. Migel ran as fast as he could, with Hiero at his heels, and Alessa trying to keep up in her fancy dress.

'Why? What's wrong with this damn world? Why can't I get one lousy kiss? Oooo, Fate is a vengeful bitch….' He thought, running right past Dilandau and the others as he chased Migel all the way back to the mansion.

**__**

~ Dryden's Mansion ~

**- Dining Hall -**

"You sure you don't want some ice for those black eyes?" Dryden asked, Migel mumbling out another 'No,' before sending a dirty look at Hiero. He shoved another wad of turkey in his mouth, his black eyes looking terribly greasy and sore. Hiero just ignored him, shoveling his food down a mile a minute.

"Gluttony is a sin you know." Alessa warned him, and he did stop eating a whole loaf of breath when she said it, eyeing her like a naughty child that had been caught at his sport. He bit the part of the beat that was in his mouth, swallowed and smiled. "I'm no angel, despite what I have to go through tomorrow. There is nothing wrong with enjoying your food, Alessa, I just need more than most." He replied evenly, then stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth and took another plateful of turkey.

"That kid's been eating like that since he was knee high to most of us and he only seems to get taller. He's a damned bottomless pit, darlin'. Hiero packs more away than the entire Crusade crew can in one day. 

"He's still eating too much, even if he's used to it….huh, what do you mean tomorrow? Where are we going, Hiero?" she asked.

Hiero smirked, shoving a wedge of gravy drenched cheese in his mouth with his bare hand, his gloves laid neatly beside his plates. "Are you calling me fat or something?" he said crossly after he swallowed, and took another wedge and drowned it in gravy.

"Stop avoiding the question. What's so special about tomorrow?" she sniffed, banging her fork against her plate. Dilandau and the Slayers had stopped eating, the general himself eyeing her with annoyance, then all looked at Hiero. 

He finished the wedge swiftly, then wiped his mouth with a terribly overused napkin, setting it down before looking back. "While you were all asleep….I took a little flying cruise around the area. Dryden told me that a tower was seen in the Karsa Mountains near here. It's at least half a day's travel there, and another half a day to reach the Duchy of Freid. The tower is the thing. I went near it and it opened a stairway leading down through the roof for me. There was giant symbol on the roof too, it looked like a thorn on a stem^^, all etched in black. We have to leave early tomorrow to reach it. It's obviously my turn to awaken."

"You told damn Dryden about this!?" Migel screeched, sitting up angrily. Hiero shrugged. 

"Hey, '_damn Dryden'_ happens to be listening, junior." Dryden let out crassly, leaning his head on his hand lazily. 

"**_He_** helped us, that and he'd never tell on us, especially to Allen. Bad blood….if you catch my drift. He's also replenishing our rations, he fixed your armor, and got all that sulfur, blood, and shit off our bodies. I owed him that much, and he performed my favor." Hiero interjected, shooting Migel a dirty look and displaying his fist. Migel grumbled and sat down, muttering a few profanities. 

"So, there will be no snapping at me for this. I do as I like, not like any of you can do anything to me that's permanent. And you didn't hear that Dryden." Hiero added, shoving his chair away from the table. Dryden gave a faint nod, a confused look on his face and went back to eating. Hiero left the room quietly, his face hidden from everyone's view the entire way out.

Alessa wanted to follow, but Dilandau beat her to it, making sure his chair went behind hers when he shoved his away. "Damn, he's so rude. What's his rush?" Alessa muttered, not hungry anymore. She stared at the door where Hiero and Dilandau had disappeared through crossly, then back at her half-eaten meal.

"You'd think I killed one of them or something." She muttered. She jumped a bit as she felt a soft hand touch her arm. She looked up to see Gatti smiling down at her, reassuring and kind. "Forgive Lord Dilandau, he's never had a….real friend before." He told her.

"Friend? Who'd want to be anything with Dilandau? Aren't you guys supposed to be his friends already?" she sniffed, held in Gatti's stormy eyes. 

He just shrugged. "Hiero does, he seems to like our patron very much. We weren't friends to Dilandau the first time, we were merely his soldiers, his men. We were nothing until we met him, Lady Alessa, nothing but little boys with stupid dreams, some with bad lives and some not. Migel had a good family, so did I, Viole and Guimel did too. Maybe Chesta and Dalet got a bad deck in life, but they were made into somebody's same as we were."

"If you had good lives, why become his lackeys?" she asked curtly, and felt bad when she saw his eyes become sad. He looked down a bit, his eyes quivering. "I can't remember anymore why. I know I lost my family for the Dragon Slayers, we all did, by choice or not, it didn't matter. Even then we couldn't fully remember our families, but this rebirth brought them back. I don't know why we left them, truly, but we have no regrets about being under Lord Dilandau's command. He made us into what we are, without him, we'd be nothing. He's never had a person like him as Hiero does, to accept him without treating him differently. It is new for him. It'll probably happen to him again if and when he falls in love."

"Him? In love? You can't be serious." She sputtered.

"Everyone deserves love, even Lord Dilandau, just not now. Give him time and he will find it. Forcing him into something he isn't used to might get a person killed, doing it subtly is the key, but on his own. I would sooner fall on my sword than steer him toward some poor maiden. We both might get slaughtered. Heh, heh…." He chuckled, giving her shoulder squeeze before backing off.

"I guess….but I'll believe it when I see it," she said, then held her arm out," Care to escort me to my room, just in case I bump into your precious patron in the halls. I've had enough 'fun' for one day. Since you're not eating either, could you take me there?"

He nodded with a light smiled and took her arm carefully. All the way to her room, she wished it was Hiero instead, but she wouldn't get that right now. He was somewhere blowing off steam again. About what, she had no idea. Migel's insults were pretty rude, but not enough to make a person leave. Hiero was Hiero, was all she could think of, older than time in the body of a young king. 'Young and kind'a handsome king….No….can't think that. There's no time for that….no time, not for me. Just a little more time….Let him and Dilandau talk….maybe it'll keep that nutcase albino away from me.' She thought sullenly throughout the brightly lit halls.

**_~ Atria De Celena Garden ~_**

Hiero stared at Celena's stone bust, every contour perfect in her marble hair, just the wrong color. If it had been painted, it might look too real. He had told the truth about this place, it was all in her honor, all the flowers and plants she liked that Hiero could recall from when he entered her mind. 

She'd liked swimming near waterfalls, to plunge underwater and swim against the force to see how long she could keep it up. She'd been such a happy person when she thought she got her life back, then Allen ruined it by being too protective, scheduling who she would see and not see, everything she did was supervised.

It was no wonder one night she decided to run off, to swim in her favorite lagoon one last time before she would leave Allen forever, so she could be free. She was free now, she was dead, all because of her stupid brother and his stupid Uncle Folken. Hiero swallowed his tears back, touching the stone cheek of the dead woman's face. 

"No one can hurt you anymore. I'm keeping the promises I made to myself, to you. I'm watching and protecting them as best I can. I won't be an Allen, or a Van or even my mother Hitomi. No more being an overbearing moron. Alessa doesn't want that….I trust them, they are all strong, but it doesn't hurt to help, does it?" he asked it, as if he expected a response. He cocked his head to the side and patted the cheek lightly.

"No, it isn't." said a voice, but not Celena's. 

"Thanks for saying so, Dilandau. Why'd you follow me all the way out here?" Hiero asked, turning about to sit before the stone coffin. He leaned his head back and took a breath, looking up at the starry night sky through the clear dome room, listening dully to the approaching footfalls. 

He only looked ahead when they stopped, finding Dilandau sitting in front of him, an angry smirk on his face. "You weren't telling the truth and dinner. There was more about that Temple of Power than you're letting on….stuff you didn't want Dryden to hear. I heard it n your voice, I'm good at mapping people out. Maybe I can't get every little detail, but I know when I'm not hearing everything." Dilandau said crisply. 

"Yeah, maybe I was….even if I can trust him, who knows what his advisor might do. He didn't take the annulment very well," Hiero replied, rubbing the back of his head," The Temple of Power….I was going to go in alone, but the door said not to or I'd suffer for eternity. I may not be able to die, but I can sure be tortured for the rest of time."

"What did this door say?" he asked.

"Something weird…._The angel or power must immerse in the maw of power as death must ascend on wings of flame before the heart is broken._ It'll probably make sense when I get in there, but it talked about death, maybe you have to go in with me, like I got dragged in during Gatti's test. Hopefully you won't have to….feel like a little prick like I did." Hiero sniffed.

"Preferably, but I can take it. I'll save my newfound powers for something amusing. As fun as they are to play with….I did not appreciate the after effects of passing out on my handsome face," Dilandau smirked, stroking his scar gently as the smirk became a wicked little grin," Swordplay I know well. And it is screaming for blood."

"It already had mine, I guess being eternal doesn't make my blood very filling." Hiero quipped lightly, noting a slight look of distaste in Dilandau's eyes. The silver-haired general crawled over next to him, and looked up his mother's bust, smiling wistfully.

"She was almost as beautiful as me, but she was my downfall. This time things will go better, this time I'll get to play more. We'll play together, Hiero, just like you promised. Chaos and war, together." He said lightly, draping his arm about Hiero's shoulders in a friendly clasp.

Hiero returned it and flicked at one of Dilandau's sharp bangs. "Yes, it will be fun to fight for myself once more. That was always….a blast." He said, shoving at Dilandau with a grin.

Their shoving match went on until they got bored and tussled, rolling around on the soft grass before the memorial. After a bit, they stood up, watching each other with keen eyes. Hiero flashed a devilish grin. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Dilandau uttered, clutching the hilt of his sword with a smirk.

Hiero grinned widely, blowing at his sapphire bangs sharply before licking his lips, his hand on his own sword. "Playtime, a requiem duet for Lady Celena. To show our love for her, a final dance of steel and lightening." Hiero chuckled, pulling his sword free.

"Yes….for mother, let the games begin….for love." Dilandau said lucidly, drawing his own blade lightening fast as he rushed forward, Sparks danced across the bust as steel against steel littered the air. No creature dared interfere that night, as the angels clashed in darkness and the shimmering and silent moonlight.

**_To Be Continued…._**

***The Judgement** card represents Hiero letting the other judging him for his true sins. He is taking a stand since he has no other alternative having his day of reckoning. 

** This is quote from Shakespeare. Get used to it, he has some good quotes on love, and Hiero's going to need them to combat with Chid.

^^The symbol mentioned is one of many Elder Futhark Runes known as **Thurisaz**, the Thorn or Giant. Underlined are the points that pertain to the Angel of Power, Hiero's, gifts. It stands for reactive force, directed force of destruction and defense, conflict. Instinctual will, vital eroticism, regenerative catalyst. A tendency toward change. Catharsis, purging, cleansing fire. Male sexuality, fertilization.

**__**

Runes already used in this story are:

Tiwaz, for the Angel of Courage Val Schezar, which looks like an arrow pointing upwards. Its represents the Sky God Tyr. The run itself represents honor, justice, leadership and authority. Analysis, rationality. Knowing where one's true strengths lie. Willingness to self-sacrifice. Victory and success in any competition or in legal matters.

****

Dagaz, for the Angel of Light Migel Lavariel, which looks like an angular hourglass on it's side, one rune of a few that can't be reversed and signifies the dawn or day. It represents breakthroughs, awakenings, and awareness. Daylight clarity as opposed to night-time uncertainty. A time to plan or embark upon an enterprise. The power of change directed by your own will, transformation. Hope/happiness, the ideal. Security and certainty. Growth and release. Balance point, the place where opposites meet.

****

Sowilo, for the Angel of Truth Gatti Maateo, stands for the Sun, and looks like a slanted and backwards "Z." Success, goals achieved, honor. The life force, health. A time when power will be available to you for positive changes in your life, victory, health, and success. Contact between the higher self and the unconscious.

****

Teaser: The Angel of Power must fight through the beastly belly of his temple. Dilandau and Hiero fight together to unlock his potential, but Zaibach is coming. Best yet, Hiero teaches Zaibach a lesson in magic.


	19. Ch 17: Power of Eternity

**__**

Author's Note: People have been asking where Hiero's debut is, so for those who asked, like the pleasant **XvFiReGoDdEsSvX. **I am not ignoring you, your e-mail won't accept any of my replies. This is for everyone that wonders where Hiero made his entrance not the world of anime: 

http://www.geocities.com/zellina_no_miko/

__

The title is "**Slayers for the Future: The Prophecy of Inverse.**" Enjoy. Also, enter my fanart contest that this page is representing for me. Rules, pictures to aid artists, and categories are available below the rules.

This chapter is also a partial songfic, one of the last ones until chapter 25 at best. The metal group **Hammerfall** returns with "**Living in Victory**." It symbolizes Hiero and Dilandau's victories, despite what occurs in the past, and that what's inside counts more for them than fancy words and material things.

****

Chapter 17

The Chariot*

Power of Eternity

** ~ Karsa Mountains ~**

-Temple of Power -

Hiero flew freely in the warm air, Alessa held close in his arms. Her back was to his front, but being close was enough, for now anyway. He was still upset Migel had robbed him of a chance to kiss the Mystic Moon female, and being kept from that desire was killing him. He hadn't been kissed in centuries, not for the right reasons. He truly loved this girl, but each time he tried to express himself, something always got in his way. 

He was simply thrilled Myrna wasn't around, she'd never give him a moment's peace. Nearly clawing Alessa's face off was the worst the girl did, and it had flamed p his temper. He'd wanted to slap Myrna, to hurt her for the action, but he couldn't, she was just a stupid, love struck cat-girl. She was just jealous, and that was harmless so long as Hiero was around to stop Myrna. He was worried about her, but not too much. Not having to be grabbed, groped and hung on by her was wonderful, he pitied whoever was suffering her company. She reminded him more and more of Amelia and her family, minus the justice crap. 

Myrna had tried to go to bed with him once, really go to bed with him. He normally slept either with or without his boxers on, after he'd made sure Myrna was in her own damn room, but she got out one night a year earlier and climbed into his bed when he was in one of his 'no boxers' moods. He woke up when he felt her touching him, licking his ribs and legs. She nearly bit down on his hand when he woke up and smacked her out of the bed screaming. He had to tie his sheets about his waist so she wouldn't be able to try anything or get himself accused of accosting an under-aged girl. Aunt Merle saved him and spanked Myrna, and new locks were put on his door. He never slept in the nude after that night. He dreaded the thought she'd get back in and he'd be too late to stop her from….whatever she wanted to go on with.

She scared him sometimes, just like Amelia and her kin did. Some of her filthy ancestors came after him to avenge Justin and Amelia's humiliations at his hands, several of which were female. Not all of them pursued him romantically as Amelia has his father, but those that did got on his nerves and made him deathly nauseous. He'd blown a few away with deadly spells, the worst he had up his sleeves from his and that world. He would have preferred being dissected alive than be near or even think of doing anything remotely romantic with them. Remembering them seriously gave him the creeps, and every time Myrna was around, he got that sick feeling. She was nice as a little sister, but when he discovered she was crazy in love with him, the sickness began. He only wished she'd grow the hell up and find a cat-boy her own age to be with, not him. He didn't want her, he didn't want anyone like her.

'I want Alessa….more than ever now. She….understands. She fully understands. I've never been this in love since Veda….this is even stronger. I ache thinking about Alessa being gone. It's….like she's my destiny. Funny, I never believed in that, never wanted to, but with love, its what I desire most. She's so perfect, and doesn't even know it….my angel of love.' He mused, a small smile sliding up his lips, his heart beating faster as he pushed on towards the tower ahead.

"Hiero….could you tell how those improvements on our armor work again? I don't want to bruise my wings again!" Migel shouted, his black eyes still present, but slightly faded.

Hiero snapped out of his daydreams to shoot a nasty glare at the brunette, who was obviously smiling, very smugly. 'I'm giving him a fat lip later. Damn prick.' He thought.

"The little button panel at the top of your inner armor has to be pressed with two fingers. I had them fashioned for you all that way by Dryden's metal workers, just press down on the button and the slits in the back of your armor will open up so you can spread your wings. It is not that hard, Gaki. Only pressure from your ring and middle finger will do this, or else it open and shut constantly every time you fall or take a hit….but you'd know that if you were damn listening instead of staring at every servant girl that passed you by when we were leaving." Hiero said crassly, delighting in seeing Migel frown and blush.

Hiero had to make Dryden repair all of their armor so their wings wouldn't be injured again. Dilandau had suffered when he awakened as the Angel of death and a Draconian, Hiero had seen the crimson streaks no his onyx feathers and silver dragon wings. It pained Hiero to see that, and to hear the thoughts of rage for such pains being inflicted upon the general. 

He smiled a bit, remembering that moment. Dilandau had smiled briefly upon growing wings, a fleeting thought of joy going through his mind, but his wings were too bruised to truly let him fly, which was why Hiero held his hands, to prevent him from further pain. The smell of ash and fresh rain was all about Dilandau, as compared to the scent of ash and metal, the metallic smell of shed blood. It was sort of a signature scent to Dilandau, but pleasing.

He liked Dilandau, they were so nearly alike, they both suffered losses, they loved the idea of power and fighting for their own reasons, and most of all, they bowed to no one. Their only difference was that Dilandau refused to test out the emotion love to great degree and love was one of the greatest emotions Hiero desired above all. It wasn't so bad with that difference, but he wished Dilandau would eventually find someone that could tolerate him, as much as Hiero hoped for someone who could tolerate him.

He felt Alessa shift, that lilac odor filling his senses as her braid ran across his cheek. It was as soft as silk, like a kitten's tail wrapping about his features, lowing him. He adored it, but her being so close was starting to make him nervous. He wanted to kiss her now, to tell her all his feelings, how much he loved her even more, and a strange thought came over him that he had to punch back.

'Dragon flies do it…..why not us? Urgh, dirty old man, she'd knock my head off if she ever found out I even considered it….but still….it'd be different. No, no, stop thinking it or she'll feel you getting excited in a few seconds. Think of Allen….in you mother's corset…yeah, yuck, that did it. Now if I can just keep the bile back.' He thought, swallowing deeply.

The tower was close now, within landing distance. He went down first, knowing the other angels would follow. Viole had taken Dalet and Guimel off to Freid with some of Dryden's horses, to announce that Hiero and some honored guests would be arriving by nightfall. Viole and the other non-angels would only get hurt if they remained, and burden the angels by carrying them. 

It was for the best, and sure-fire way to keep Viole from getting caught in bed again with Orla again. Hiero had never turned so red, as far back as he could recall, or ever been so stunned. They hadn't had sex, from the telepathic pushing Hiero forced on them, but they had made out a good amount with nothing on. Hiero waited outside until Viole got his armor back on before even going back in. He felt bad for the guy, but he knew it would have been worse for Viole if Dilandau had walked in instead.

Hiero shucked the odd moment from his mind and landed nearly, pulling his shock white wings inside his back, then let Alessa go. He gave himself a good stretch as the other's landed, Dilandau actually being the only one that didn't trip. He was adjusting to the wings well, but he knew poise and grace that the others were not all capable of. Dilandau tripping would be like L-sama singing for a choir for world peace. 

He watched all the angels' wings pull in, Dilandau's leathery dragon wings of silver folding like silver and shrinking, not bursting as the Draconian wings were. Hiero smiled a little. His father had been the only man he knew who could show him wings, and now he had four men to show him their beautiful wings. He never had to strain to look at his own soft and white feathery tresses.

He didn't bother to wipe it off his face when Dilandau came up to him, looking smug about something, but then again, he always looked like that. Hiero didn't mind it, it was refreshing to know Dilandau rarely let things bother him long. "So, what do we do now that we're here, stand here all day? Let's get inside and kill something!" Dilandau let out, grinning. 

__

Do you remember how we used to say,  
Everything around us are made of clay…._  
We were the Kings and the others the fools,  
playing by our rules_….

"Anything for a friend….and for our sakes," he replied, and waved Gatti over," Gatti, you hold Alessa when I finish my quest. If I've learned one thing about these temples is that they always disintegrate. Keep her near you so you won't have to try for a dive if she's too far away."

"I can look after myself." Alessa muttered. Hiero turned to look at her, looking a little sarcastic. "Can you fly?" he asked. She bit her lip, the walked over to stand near Gatti, grudgingly. "I thought not, don't hang on her though. I doubt much will be happening outside. Just all of you stay close and fly towards Freid's direction when this place starts to shake. Who knows what standing above this place when it goes will do. I don't want anyone getting hurt….not even Migel." He added, smiling at Migel, who stuck his tongue out at Hiero.

"Understood, Lord Hiero…." Gatti replied, and his face swung to the side when Dilandau's hand connected with his cheek. Hiero wasn't stunned, not after nearly a week in Dilandau's presence. "It's just Hiero, Gatti, he's the Lord type, not me. You're only antagonizing Dilandau like that." Hiero uttered sheepishly, trying not to laugh at the muddy look Gatti flashed Dilandau.

Hiero shrugged it off and went for the hole in the center of the down, plodding down the stairs. He heard Dilandau following, the clank and thudding of his armor and boots the only sound that greeted him. 'Hopefully, this won't risk his life….or theirs.' He thought, and ran down the dark stairwell faster.

**_~ Temple of Power ~_**

The stairs wound down, dull blue torches appearing every so often on the walls. To Hiero and Dilandau's right, there was nothing but empty space. A dark chasm was the spaces led to, one so black sticking one's hand in it would make the flesh seem to vanish.

It didn't bother Hiero at all, he was used to working in the dark. He did most of his best work at night, for Delphine and the Dynast. This reminded him of a few nights he'd been sent out to kill and kidnap for his old boss. The Dynast Grausherra had shown Hiero nothing but respect, even in the end, never forcing Hiero too far and keeping the jobs simple. He was always sent to kill people he wasn't familiar with, to steal items and spy on normal priests, nothing too extreme, not until the Mazuko Lord War that cost the Dynast his life.

Hiero cast a sidelong glance at Dilandau, who had his sword out and his crimson garnet eyes sparkled almost purple against the blue flames. His silver hair glistened perfectly in the pale torchlight and it made Hiero smile. The Dynast's hair had been silver, but a lighter shade, like snow. The color was enchanting, and it made Hiero a little jealous. Perhaps if he'd been born with silver hair, he wouldn't have been ridiculed so heavily, possibly. It could easily be mistaken for gray in his old world, people weren't that brilliant, not compared to him. 

__

Adorned with golden shapes and silver dreams,  
You count the seconds, every moment seems,  
like you're lost to the stars up above  
Even though you're falling….

'But Dilandau said so himself, if I hadn't survived as I did, they might be dead, and all others I helped would be too….hmmm, the Dynast said stuff like that too when I moped. He said that….the day I realized he wasn't all bad, not just my boss, but my friend.' He thought gently, his smile softening.

**_- Flashback -_**

**_~ Northern Footholds ~_**

~ Palace of Dynast Grausherra ~

The Dynast sat on his onyx throne, his helmet next to it. He thrummed his fingers gently on the arm rests, his red eyes staring at nothing. He had lost his general to Xellas, the damned traitor left him for his wolfish sister, all for power. The Dynast wasn't so giving to his minions, not all of them anyway. General Grou had been weak. His promotion to General from Priest must have gone to his stupid head. He still had his General Norst and Priest Grau, his loyal and doting Mazuko minions, they would sooner meet oblivion than betray him.

Then there was Hiero, his human, if Hiero could be called such, priest. He'd acquired him more out of calm threats against Hiero's family and his only friend Val Ul Copt. Hiero was just a normal looking thing, not grand like the Mazuko race, but deep inside held power and secrets beyond his imagination. Hiero was power, and all his, and would remain eternally loyal to him regardless, all to protect family and friend.

His red eyes lifted slightly to the center of his throne room, a flurry of dark light appearing. He smiled briefly as the darkness let a shape appear, the shape of Hiero Greywords. The wild sapphire bangs blew about a bit as he appeared, his eyes shut gently, like a beautiful and coy maiden would, his dark tunic and clothing wrapping him in his own personal midnight. Hiero was a strange human, having such odd tastes for the species, but then again, Hiero was not a normal human, he was immortal, he was a soul drinker, he had spells the Dynast wanted so badly, but only Hiero could wield them.

Hiero approached, his dark sword and the Sword of Light on his hips, but his eyes stayed shut until he was at the base of the throne steps. He opened his Mazuko slit sapphire eyes slowly, then looked dead at the Dynast's red slit eyes. He was not smiling, not frowning, simply impassive, staring like nothing mattered. Nothing ever seemed to matter to Hiero, except that ancient dragon boy Val and Hiero's parents. Family was held so highly in Hiero's strange heart, as was love, something Hiero desired above everything, but was shying from.

Hiero had been pathetically useless when his first wife Leila died in childbirth, giving Hiero a daughter, one he named Veda. It was a pretty, dark sort of name to the Dynast, just like the girl's hair. She had her mother's eyes, but that was all. Hiero had raised all four of his children alongside Val's daughter, Mina. 'Colwin, Lita, Zazu, and Veda….his beautiful children, the knight, the priestess, the mage, and the bride, what lives they led, what wonderfully strong children they all bred. Hiero did a fine job making the world more interesting with his offspring. Shame his last wife was barren….he is too picky.' The Dynast thought, gesturing for Hiero to come forward.

Hiero did so, but put his back to him sitting in a rather lucid manner in front of the Dynast's shining boots. His white clothing, embroidered with silver pale in comparison to his darker armor. He liked the change, his hair was all the silver he needed, all the glamour, darkness was what he stood for, and he needed to wear some of it to prove it. He stared at the back of Hiero's sapphire adorned head, the bangs shifting slightly in the warm breezes his castle held.

"What do you need, Ha-ou**? I don't have all day." Hiero finally let out, his velvety voice seeming to melt all the ice around him. It soothed the Dynast's cold heart, and that scared him. Hiero had such an effect on people, to melt the stoniest heart and to make the calmest lose their minds. 

Even being crass, Hiero was a little marvel of life and death. As hard pressed as Hiero was under his thumb, Hiero never hesitated to be a smart-ass. He had no respect for anything above or below him, all but Val and his family. He spoiled them all rotten with attention and literally spit in the eyes of Mazuko for fun. 

"Ha-ou? Would you stop staring and get on with it?" Hiero snapped, bored as he was. The Dynast grabbed Hiero by his hair and pulled him towards him. He heard his priest gasp, painful thoughts lingering in his mind, but he said nothing against it. The Dynast stopped when Hiero's back was tight against the onyx throne, his lithe arms pressed lightly against the Dynast's legs. Hiero didn't move, not a bit of fear coming from him, only annoyance about his hair being yanked on. Hiero had plenty of it inside him, mostly self-loathing, but he kept it blocked from all Mazuko that got near him.

The Dynast snickered a bit and gently grabbed Hiero's angelic head, making it turn to face him. Hiero stared vacantly at him, his sapphire and irisless Mazuko slit eyes glittering like ice crystals. "Talk." Was all Grausherra said, making Hiero's eyebrows furrow in a puzzled manner.

"Talk….talk what? Talk doesn't help, Ha-ou….oop!!" Hiero sputtered, then stopped when Grausherra shot his hand out to grab the immortal's face, squishing his cheeks together to make him look like he was puckering up.

"Talk to me, Priest Hiero Greywords. No missions, no kidnapping, no explosions, simply talk to me, or do you find that difficult, current position not included," Grausherra asked quietly, and Hiero slowly shook his head," Good, I was afraid you'd become a numb imbecile all of a sudden. The mighty do fall, I must admit, but you are most entertaining for a non-Mazuko. I like you….so talk to me."

He let Hiero's face go, and the young man turned the rest of his body around, still sitting before the Dynast. His eyes were suspicious, but also very curious. "Talk about what? I can't just talk about something if I don't know what the other person wants to discuss. You're not being helpful, Ha-ou."

"Still a smart-ass, but I like your fire. Talk to me about….your children. I have never had any, love is a bothersome thing to acquire such things. Pathetic really, so talk to me of them. What they make you feel, hmm?" the Mazuko Lord asked.

"Love is not pathetic. Take it back!" Hiero growled, that little trill noise the Dynast had grown used to vibrating in his priest's pale throat.

"Hmm, conversation….maybe this is better. Tell me, if you would be so bold, what is so special about love? What on the four worlds could that miserably joyful emotion gain anyone but stupidity?" the Dynast asked, his voice cold and dignified, red eyes settling softly on Hiero's angry face.

"Love conquers all, power means nothing if you don't have love. Why do you think I went mad on my home world being so many millennia without it? Love is an equalizer, a balance of life. Without it, humans, elves, dwarves, hell, even demons can't function. The world would be boring! Hell, I'd abandon all the jewels, gold, and even all the food in the world just to have the perfect love. Its worth more than material things." Hiero snapped, balling his scarred fists up and raising them slightly. His eyes were passionate, the torment Hiero rarely admitted to Mazuko pouring out in overpowering waves upon the Dynast and his minions. He sighed contentedly because of it, smiling pleasantly.

__

Spoken words made of trust, burning bridges between us,  
turning diamonds into rust….

__

You're running out of time, the higher that you climb,  
the deeper you will fall and lose sight of it all…._  
Out of time, on the line,  
Living In Victory!!_

"Tell me more. You seem to hold it so highly. What has love given you? Do you love Val and your family as much as you would say those pretty wives you procured?" the Dynast went on, curious now. It wasn't an annoying whining fit as the Saillune family was prone to, it was full of passionate anger, with spirit, not joy. It was if it scared Hiero to lose it, scared him enough to possibly kill to keep it. 'Perhaps this emotion isn't so worthless, if it has such effects on people.' He thought, and frowned suddenly when he saw Hiero smirking.

"You know I hate it when you read my mind. You're a nosy little sod. You're lucky you're my favorite." He spat, then cursed mentally. Hiero had gotten to him again, and the Dynast detested that, Hiero was always pushing buttons with everyone, but to get a Mazuko to have a fit was something only Hiero and his mother seemed capable of. Still, Hiero was better at it, he could do it smiling, unlike his mother who did it angry and frowning. Hiero always had entirely too much fun teasing people, men mostly. He rarely prodded at women's pride, men seemed to interest him more, to bother them to no end, and regardless of if he liked or hated them.

"You're too easy to read, Ha-ou, you know I love pissing you off, not as much as your sisters, but you'll have to do. You had it coming in bothering me while I was trying to get some shuteye to ask me inane questions you don't care about. But….if your thought betrayed you, you are curious, but I'm still pissed about being woken up. I was having nice dreams about a coconut cream pie as big as the Kaatart Mountains….ahhh." Hiero said, serious at first then clutched his cheeks and got stars in his eyes. 

The Dynast had to chuckle, Hiero's obsession with eating was a million times worse than Lina Inverse's was. Hiero was eating nearly every hour or so a day, never gaining an ounce, as black mages were blessed with bottomless pits of stomachs. The more he ate, the stronger his magic would be, using magic used a lot of life force up, so it was only natural heavy amounts of food would brings the mage's strength back. At the rate Hiero went, one would think he cast Dragu Slave every ten seconds.

"Love is more interesting than food, Priest. Tell me why it is so damned important, and make it snappy. You are beginning to bore me suddenly." He yawned, fanning his mouth. Hiero broke from his drooling trance and eyed his superior snidely. "Spoilsport wussy eunich....," Hiero let out loudly, standing up rather briskly with his eyes shutting again and ignoring the Dynast's annoyed expression," Love is difficult to describe, even I don't understand it fully. It makes you feel complete. It is not just sex, not by a long shot. Love is sacrificial and a blessing, it can give you all the power in the world in your body, and when its gone, it breaks you. Even the most powerful beings…. kings, gods, angels, demon, suffer from this. In my world, love knew no boundaries. It was the most powerful treasure on Terrian, and I couldn't have a taste of it. Without it, all will and sanity are lost, life holds no meaning. You are dead without love, you're better off dead too. Love is eternal….even when powers fade and money crumbles, love survives, even in death. That's how bloody powerful, how damned addictive it is." 

The Dynast's eyes widened slightly at the passionate speech, which made his stomach lurch slightly, standing slowly before his human priest. Hiero's eyes opened at the movement, his face a picture of childlike innocence, watching the Dynast curiously. His head cocked to the side, his sapphire locks spilling against the breeze like liquid velvet. 

"Thank you. You can go now." Grausherra said simply, smiling almost genuinely. Hiero seemed hesitant, and put his bare right hand to the Dynast's forehead. The Dynast smirked a bit, watching Hiero touch his skin and then slowly pull his hand away. "Did I say something wrong? Normally you don't tell me to beat it unless I set fire to someone you don't want me touching."

"You talked to me, Priest, you gave me the answers I wished to hear, and helped me make a decision. You did a fine job of being honest with me, all be is a little spitfire of annoyance." The Mazuko Lord said evenly, patting Hiero's head gently, then cupped Hiero's cheek in his cool hand. Hiero still looked puzzled and wasn't moving or fighting him, blank of emotions.

"What decision, Ha-ou?" he asked, his voice still as alluring and velvety as ever. The Dynast smiled at him with a bit of warmth and gave the young priest's cheek a pat. "That love might be interesting. I think procuring a wife of my own, just for the hell of it, might be enjoyable. It has been bothering me that you seem so adamant about family and friends, your wives and your children, and to hear it from your own precious mouth, I understand it a little. I want to try it myself, I just needed to hear if it was worth a shot. Go now, if I need you, I'll summon you, Priest Hiero, is that all right with you, little one?" he let out sweetly.

Hiero nodded, backing up a little, but the Dynast stayed him, clutching Hiero's tender and pale cheek for a moment. "We must talk more often." He said with a grim smile, then let go.

**__**

- Present -

The Dynast Grausherra had gotten himself a wife a few months later, a cherry shrine maiden upset with her line of work. His lord had seduced her easily and been able to learn more of love, with Hiero being constantly bothered to educate his lord on the new matters Hiero had not explained, like arguments, PMS, and anniversary gifts. It had been amusing, when his lord had called him after sleeping and eating. 

At that time though, Hiero felt his lord's humane side, seeing the Dynast could be tolerant of himself and of his wife without threats. He and the Dynast grew quite close after that, like old friends, but Hiero was still just a priest of the Mazuko Lord. It seemed he was always performing some 'religious' matter in his lifetimes, but this was one of the only times he'd been given the full title of priest. He gathered it was a sort of ironic and spiritual punishment, he was destined for religious servitude there. It was a good racket to take up, after all, who would harm a priest over a mage. The title held more protection than magic user did.

He was ok with being a priest, so long as he never had to pray. As much as he loathed religion and the gods and goddesses, the Dynast had been no god. He was subordinate of a goddess and her offspring, Shabranigdo, the Demon Lord of all Mazuko. 'And I'm the one that killed old crab cakes, absorbed his power, his evil soul and body into my own. I was the one laughing at them, the humanoid boy priest, the one who did what that stupid Cephied couldn't. Heh, that was twice, I killed two sons of two goddesses. At least Shabby-kins deserved it, boy did he scream like a girl or what.' He thought proudly, swiping his hand out at the expanse to his right, feeling something solid. It was probably a wall, maybe the lower levels had walls.

The wall felt warm though, and smooth, a familiar silken feeling. It felt like scales, silken scales. That made him stop short, not even noticing that Dilandau was still moving forward. Hiero turned his head to the new wall and pressed at it with his hand, a little harder. He felt a pulse run through it, a low vibration rumbling against his finger tips. Hiero bit his lip and tentatively put his ear to the dark wall. He couldn't see scales on it, but then again the light was so faint he could be staring at beholder and not know it.

He heard a heartbeat, very faint from where he was listening, but it was there, thundering in the 'wall.' He backed up considerably fast when the 'wall' gurgled. It made the floor vibrate like there was an earthquake happening, making Hiero lose his balance and tumbled down the stairs. He would have kept going down and possibly broken his neck if Dilandau's legs hadn't eventually gotten in his way. Dilandau fell forward, banging his armored elbows on the stone steps. He steadied himself and looked viscous at what has caused him to topple. Hiero looked back, not really aware of what the fall had done to him. His left arm felt numb and there was a slight throbbing on his forehead. Dilandau looked concerned, briefly, then it faded into a stern look. "You hurt yourself again. What happened?" he asked quietly, steadying himself again as the rumbling returned. 

Hiero looked at his hurting body a moment, frowning when he saw he'd broken his arm, the bone sticking out of the indent of his arm. He didn't bother with his head, it didn't hurt so much anymore. "Pull on my arm first, its not like I need to explain what made me fall. It keeps coming back. I guess it's the guardian." Hiero winced. Dilandau shrugged and grabbed at Hiero arm below and above he impaled elbow. "On three." Dilandau told him, looking at the wound blankly. Hiero nodded and took a breath as another rumble came. 

"One…." Dilandau said and yanked, the bone disappearing back inside the skin. Hiero howled in pain, biting it back when a louder rumble came, some of the ceiling showering in small sprinkles on their heads.

"Ack, what happened to two?" Hiero rasped, holding back the pained moans he wanted to let out as his broken bone healed. A few minutes was all it took, but it hurt, and that damn rumbling wasn't stopping for a second now. His entire upper body portions were covered in gray soot, as was Dilandau, who was trying to brush it out with his blood stained finger. He was only making a bigger mess of his silvery hair, but who was Hiero to tell him that. 

'Bathing ain't worth shit when you're on a quest. You might as well carry a bathtub with you….I hope this isn't another foul smelling creature like what Gatti got. I can't take another puke pile like that, I'd rather kiss Allen than face that load of shit again. Yuck, on second thought, no one in their right mind would want to kiss Allen. Blech!' he thought, crawling to the normal wall to use it to support his body when he would stand. Dilandau followed his actions and soon they were both backed up against the wall as the ceiling kept sifted out dust and soot.

"Your guardian awaits, and he sounds large," Dilandau said haughtily with grin," Good, the bigger they are, the more blood they spill."

"Cute. Now how about we get to the bottom of this place before whatever it next to us tries to crush us. We're sitting ducks in such an enclosed area. We have to run." Hiero instructed, but Dilandau shook his head vehemently.

"I will not run from the enemy....I refuse!" Dilandau spat as another tremor ran through the place, the ceiling cracking. Hiero stared at him stupidly a moment, then in a flash picked the stunned general up and slung him kicking and screaming over his shoulder before taking off in a mad dash down the crumbling stairway. "I didn't ask your permission. Just trust me, dammit! Ow, watch your boots, OW! Those things hurt!" Hiero yelped, jumping forward as he raced over a pile of debris. He could hear the ceiling of the stairway cracking, the deafening howl and crashes of stone against stone filling his sensitive ears. He pushed himself harder, one of his legs giving out a painful spasm when a heft piece of rock pieced the back of his leg. He kept going, and Dilandau stopped fighting him, only moving to dodge more falling stones.

Hiero heart was thumping heart from all this exertion, his calf throbbing from the wound it sustained, and the once solid stairs were starting to give way. Hiero took long and leaping strides down the stairs. Going down was easy, it was going up that was hard, but he had wings for that, so did Dilandau. Then again, whatever was shaking the place apart was probably above them, and flying up was almost like basting themselves up for a meal.

Hiero saw the floor crumbling beneath his feet, saw no end coming anytime soon, but he kept his rapid pace until he felt the ground disappear. "Ah shit!" he yelled as his body was thrust downward. He had no more alternatives but to summon his wings.

In a deft movement, he tossed Dilandau upwards, ignoring the curses flying from the silver-haired youth's mouth, and forced his wings out. 'I love these Zaibach shirts, they can handle my wings better than my Fanelian tunic. I bet I can haggle a good deal to get me a mess of these suckers when this is over.' He thought, stretching his arms out swiftly. He took wing at the same moment Dilandau landed neatly in his arms. He held his friend close taking a wild gamble in flying to the right, hoping he wouldn't crash into the living wall. 

When he went right through the darkness, he aimed his body down, keeping Dilandau's body steady in his arms. The general had latched an arm about the back of Hiero's neck, the coldness of the armor startling Hiero for a moment. He kept going until he saw light again, this light warmer and far more inviting than the pale blue torches from above. It seemed to dazzle Dilandau's garnet eyes, the amber glow from what looked like a circular opening shimmering up at them. Hiero dared not look up, the rumbling continuing, now joining by snarling and roars. 

Hiero did his best as debris spiraled past their bodies, forcing his body back and force, diving and hovering, all to avoid fatal blows to himself. If he got killed before he landed or even got remotely close to the ground, Dilandau might die too. It was true enough Dilandau had wings, but he was new at handling them, and whatever was up there would come down for Hiero and find only Dilandau conscious. 'No, he's a born soldier, he won't die easily. Have a little more faith in him. He may be younger than you are, but he's still a warrior, just like you. He can take care of himself.' Hiero though, wincing slightly as a large stone hit him in the rear. 

He took a dive once more to the amber opening, hurtling at terrible speeds towards the sandy ground. He could see more of the ground now, small pebbles lined the golden sand, a few bone piles pressed neatly against the wall. The blood on them was brown and black, from being so ancient he gathered. He had to wonder what could have killed so many when he was only the tenth angel. 'Perhaps the others were cheaters and brought armies in here. Hmmph, morons, that only pisses a critter off. Why can't they fight things like men on their own, wimps.' He thought crassly, spreading his wings fully as they shot through the opening, making them hover a moment. Then he flapped them gently, lowering himself and Dilandau to the pliant ground nice and easy. 

He set Dilandau down, expecting to be slapped, but only got a curious stare. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Hiero smirked a bit, looking up through the large hole they'd come through, expecting more debris, but it never came. It was odd, but who was he do complain, he had a bruised leg and ass from that, its not like he missed all those falling rocks. He looked back at Dilandau. "You're too much fun to see squished like an ant. What, you wanted me to leave you up there?" Hiero asked coyly.

"No, but I never imagined you take all that….pain for me," Dilandau said, pointing at Hiero blood soaked leg," I heard it hit. I know what a hit sounds like. I could bloody well have taken care of myself. I am a Dragon Slayer general, I am fully capable of handling any situation." Dilandau spouted, somewhat forced as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"No one lives forever in this world, Dilandau, except me. I made a promise when I got to that second world that I would have a family, and protect it with my life. I broke it, but I had never intended to. You made promises too, you know. I am aware of them, they flit in your mind like fireflies in the night, you made them, so did your mother. You can't live a lie, intending to or not. You just can't. Its empty, it takes the pleasure you want out of life out of everything. You're left with nothing but….emptiness." Hiero said quietly, shaking his leg a bit, frowning slightly at the tear in his pants.

Dilandau seemed to be listening. "Yes, I made a promise never to be weak, to never be controlled again, and I won't let it happen. I won't let Folken screw me over like last time, or let him get away with what he did. Never….I promised myself when they first brought me to Eden, that…." Dilandau was saying, then broke off, deep in thought.

Hiero didn't push for it, only watched, his eyes flitting back to the hole in the ceiling when he heard the snarling again. "You know I hate your father, don't you? If he were still alive I'd still kill him, would you hate me for that?" Dilandau asked, his face serious and cool.

__

You spread your words, I say devoid of truth!  
What's left is fantasy of endless youth!  
You made a promise, a little white lie,  
Now you're falling from the sky….

Hiero shrugged. "I would have tried to stop you, but it is never going to happen because he's dead. Why debate about something that will never happen. I can't say I'd hate you, I don't and won't. There are no what if's anymore, my parents and your mother are dead. Leave it at that, my father was no prize, I know, but he didn't deserve to die. Not by your hand or that doppelganger. It would be like me asking you if you'd hate me if I was the one to rape your mother or strangle Migel or slaughter your men. It just won't happen, and can never happen. Why dwell….on the….past." Hiero answered coolly, pain flitting in his heart at his final words. Zelgadis and Lina has said it often," It's in the past, why dwell on it when you can't change it or do it over again. Get over it, learn from it, and move on." He'd also get blows to the head from Mama Lina, so he'd get out of his depression.

Dilandau considered his words, and smiled slightly. "Perhaps you are right, Hiero Fanel. I can't kill him now, or ever, the same as you can't put my mother out of her misery. I guess all those thoughts she'd have, about the future….were….-grumble-….right in a way. The future is all we have, tomorrow is what we should look to, not yesterday. Kind of like what you should do, not worry about what you were made to do, what you suffered from, because it can't be done over. I think I get the picture, but…." Dilandau said, stroking his scar suddenly with a wistful smile on his lips, his pupils shrinking slowly.

"But what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hiero asked, another snarl erupting, much closer this time, but Hiero chose to ignore it. "Your power, the fact you can live forever, yet you seem to fear yourself more than anything in world. You fear it far more than being without people you love," Dilandau mused, almost smugly," Why is that? What have you to fear of yourself when you have such….exquisite gifts people would sell their soul for? Why would you rather spend time with that jinx instead of challenging the very heavens?"

Hiero's face soured, his double colored eyes trembling dangerously as his wings fluttered angrily. "I am a monster, far worse than you. Some thing you can't just forgive and forget, not even for yourself. If you knew what I was truly capable of, you hate me. Power can be a burden more often than a blessing. I'm afraid of myself because I can destroy countries with every inch of my body. I'm a living, breathing weapon of chaos and death. If people aren't careful around me, they could be sent to hell, and I'd be powerless to stop it. In my mind, I was never worthy of this gift, no, this curse. Death would still be a sweet delivery from this pointless and endless fate. Power is truly fleeting….without love. I'd trade all my power for true love, friendship, family. Those things are worth more than anything I have ever done." He uttered painfully, a gust of air blowing past him suddenly, his bangs and wings lifting sharply, the snarls and roars filling the room. 

Dilandau was looking above him with wide, full eyes, his garnet pupils reflecting something dark and large. The shadow cast over them was enough to alert Hiero that something huge and alive was behind him, its foul and hot breath nearly blowing him into Dilandau's chest.

"_True, sssso true, Hiero Sssscorchava de Fanel, 10th Angel of Power. You whine so much, you're like a child trapped in a man'sssss body, with the wissssdom of the ages locked insssside your head. You are a pathetic excusssse for a ssssentient being. Power issss just as important as love issss, in the right handssss. 'Tissss time to ssssee if you are worthy of ssssuch ressssponsibility, child._" A pair of voices boomed, hissing and growling every so often.

__

Hiero turned about slowly, angling his head up the ragged, yet deep crimson scaly body, the heaving and silvery chest pumping out proud and madly with fury. He trailed his eyes up the necks on the body, the sharp and black talons on the claws and muscular arms flashing into his view a few times before he reached the heads. The thing was nearly as large as two Escaflowne's stacked in each other's shoulders, the body and neck lengths combined was just enough to match that estimate. 

The heads were those of motley dragons, the right neck and head being red and the other stark white. He could see the ivory shades of bone on the backs of their heads, as if they'd been pummeled and never noticed their head flesh had been worn off by the attacks. It was undead for sure. Parts of the chest has exposed muscle and ribs on the left side They both had sapphire blue eyes, all blue, narrowed angrily at both Hiero and Dilandau. What remained of the red one's eyes was pretty gross, one eye hanging out, swinging out and dribbling some blood and eyeball meat on the once perfect golden sands.

Hiero saw on the white dragon head was the black symbol of power and on the red was the black pentagram, the symbol of death.

'The maw of power…. and the maw of death, the door's words….ah shit, I don't have to do what I think I have to do? Ah no, not again, not again!' his mind screamed.

It was like being back in the Dragon continent of Terrian, where he'd gotten his first, all be it odd, family. The dragon female who had raised him mistaking him for one of her babies. He had loved her more than his own true mother, even with her poor eyesight which normally got raw meat shoved in the wrong places until he'd screech in her ear hole. Mother Dragon Saffron had been very amusing and loving towards him, and had never known he was not a baby dragon, even when she lost her life.

He'd delighted in those days, where Delphine had left him be for century after century so he could be raised as a runt of a dragon, learn their magic, and above all their habits. Father Dragon Kraus had been skeptical about Hiero being around at all, but soon grew to accept him as a son, despite Hiero not being a dragon at all. Hiero's attempts to be like one had entertained Kraus to no end, and even made him a little proud. 

Hiero learned to trill, hiss, hunt, and even behave like a dragon, along with adjusting to eating raw animal meat. It had taken him time, but he didn't regret it. Raw meat wasn't so bad, it was actually invigorating to kill your own food and enjoy it immediately. He always had fought with his dragon brothers to keep his food, at first with his fists, biting, and hiding behind his sisters, then with threats of magic when his brothers understood the concept.

Then it ended, and only his sister Zazu remained. His dragon parents, his brothers Bran, Panek, and Talyn, and bad luck stole his sister Prussi via poison mushrooms. He cursed himself for not being able to save any of them, but Zazu went on, his precious big sister, the one he'd sleep near so his brother's wouldn't nip him in the ass to wake him up. Prussi had been so sweet.

The thing before him didn't look anywhere close to what his brothers or sisters looked like. It looked like a weirdo mutant hydra, the bastards of the dragon family. They had trails of jagged spikes protruding from their head, like a thistle bush almost, their fangs were crooked and covered with meat, fresh and blood. "Some damned fool came in here, he hasn't crapped the boned out yet. Disgusting, at least I had the decency to rip the animal's jugular out before I started eating. This thing looks almost undead….typical, I get something dead when I can't die myself." Hiero mumbled, and from the agreeable grunt that came from Dilandau, he guessed he wasn't speaking too softly.

The dragon heads eyed them hungrily, but made no move other than flexing their terrible claws and feet. Hiero watched it a moment longer, then he touched the hilt of his blade. The thing reared its head up seconds later, both heads spilling out white and red flames at Dilandau and Hiero.

Hiero threw Dilandau away from himself and threw his own body in the opposite direction. He let go of the hilt and stared up at the creature. It had stopped, the white one watching him and the red one watching Dilandau. "Don't draw, Dilandau….just come over here…come on, quick. It won't attack unless we make a move. I have a plan….come on." Hiero said in a hushed voice. Dilandau stared at him a moment, sneering at him then the assaulted ground. The flames of red had turns the sand to clear slime puddle-shaped glass, while the white flames made a sheen of light blue ice across the sand. 

"Hydra….I hate Hydras….Move it Dilandau!" Hiero hissed, shifting his eyes back to the creature. As the smell of ash reached his senses, he turned slightly to see Dilandau was in a low crouch, a few feet away from the glassy sand.

"What's the plan?" he asked crassly, as if he didn't want to hear it.

Hiero snorted at him before looking Dilandau in the eye. "You distract the side that has the red head, not the white. They have the symbols of Power and Death on their heads, the red has Death. I have to fight Power, not you….but I have to do it….the hard way. Do whatever you like to the Death side….have all the fun you please, but do not, DO NOT use your power. If I kill this thing and you pass out from the usage again, I can't help you and neither can anyone else."

Dilandau sneered, nodding curtly. "Is that all, you killjoy?" he sniffed. Hiero shook his head. "No, the moment this thing even looks pained, the way Gatti's guardian died before me, fly out of here and get the others to take to the skies. I mean it. I can get out, this temple was meant for me. Just don't touch the side of Power, don't," Hiero said, his wings giving off a good flap as he pull out his dagger," Oh yeah, and don't die on me, or I'll get back at you real nasty."

Hiero took wing, keeping the dagger behind his back as he flew slowly up to the gaping jaws of Power. "_Giving up, little one? Know when you're licked, ssssweety?_" the voices said together. Hiero smirked and thrust his dagger into view, the blue eyes of the creature enlarging swiftly. 

"Not hardly, say AHHHHH!!!!" Hiero chirped and charged forth, slashing open Power's snout. It wailed, it's mouth opening wide, splashing flood of hot drool upon Hiero's body. 'Yuck, its still disgusting….it smells like urine no matter what world you're on,' He thought, taking a deep breath before flying down the thing's dark throat,' I'm too old for this….'

He heard a war cry from Dilandau, the smell of blood mixing with the air as Death cried out with its counterpart. 'Live, Dilandau, please live," Hiero throat as the dark chasm that became the dragon's throat took him down.

~

Hiero stood in the middle of a battle, one he remembered as dragons of every shape, size and color rolled past and even through him like large ghosts. It was the Dragon war, the one the demon dragon Void had caused in murdering dragons and human alike for sick pleasure.

Hiero looked around, his wings fluttering madly as pair of sapphire dragons were mercilessly devoured alive by a group of onyx dragons. Hiero ran to help, but only wound up going through them. 'Damn, it is an illusion, not a like my weirdo dreams. This is….my past. I should be on top of Bran, flying towards Void soon." Hiero thought, scanning the sky for signs of himself or Bran. The night sky had been beautiful when this battle occurred, so many sapphire dragons being shattered and slain terribly by their own kind, by the cannibalistic onyx dragons. As much as Hiero liked the color black, he hated Onyx dragons. They were truly evil, worst than any act he or Dilandau could ever hope to pull. They just didn't choose to care. 

He flapped his wings and took to the sky as a flash of blue grazed the dark sky, soaring swiftly to come alongside the large male dragon and its passenger, Hiero Vendetta, the man he was born as over 55 thousand years ago. His bangs were longer, he wore that horrid brown colored tunic and pants. He looked like a ratty thief with an angelic face, eyes of blue slits and his terrible blade upon his back. He had a feral look in his eyes, probably looking at Void or thinking about the murders committed by Void's followers. It had been a long time ago, Hiero couldn't remember every little bloody detail, literally. 

He frowned as he looked as his boyish former self, a body he would never regain, only attaining it in his nightmares. He hated seeing this young man, so full of hatred, sadness, he was pathetic. He didn't know what his powers would cost in the long run, but then again, what did a six-year old know about power anyway? He flew alongside it, watching his memory play in full. He hovered by the mountain sized dragon Void and felt his skin crawl when Void tossed the former Hiero down his throat, his dragon brother Bran flying through the dark sky away from Void's reach.

A while later, Void's flesh was melting from the inside, his Emeras Bahuka spell taking effect. Millions of emerald green and corrosive bubbles leaked out and started to eat the giant creature's onyx flesh, blood vomiting from his wounds and mouth. Then the sapphire dragons came, freezing and smashing open Void's chest to expose his immense and dark heart.

Then came the painful part, after Hiero escaped from Void's body, covered in the demon dragons strange blood, Bran dive bombing towards Void, and Hiero leaping at it to imbed his sacred sword into the damned heart, to weaken Void, to absorb him.

He had not seen much of that, all he'd seen was Void's heart when it all happened. He never saw Bran diving for Hiero to protect him from Void's claws.

__

Chasing dragons by the moon, burning bridges around you,  
Your deepest fears begin to loom….

"NO! ONII-SAN^^! NO! I TOLD YOU TO FLEE! FLY AWAY! FLY THE HELL AWAY! STOP IT!" Hiero shouted, forgetting again that he was in a memory, not life. He tried to grab his brother's tail, his wings, anything to make him stop, but his hands and body went through him. Hiero screamed loudly at Bran when his brother's body was splattered into bloody sapphire and crimson chunks by Void, the last action the demon dragon could manage before the past Hiero absorbed him.

"ONII-SAN!!!!" the present Hiero screamed, the darkness near strangling him as it pulled him into his brother's shattered remained.

~

Hiero woke up on his back, his wings trying to move so he'd get off of them. He sat up slowly, pulling his wings in. He was somewhere new, not the battlefield, but the ruins of a town. He knew it perfectly, it was where Xellas Metallium and Deep-Sea Dolphin had attacked his parents, and wounded them both fatally, too much for Hiero to risk touching them.

He walked through the memory slowly, dreading that at any moment, something would happen, something he didn't want to face. He was correct in feeling thusly, for after a few minutes he saw himself again, the way he was on Val's world, wild and long sapphire bangs, dressed all in black with a cape of midnight flowing behind him.

As Hiero slowly neared his past self, he saw Deep-Sea Dolphin's corpse was fading away a few feet away. His past self fell to his knees, sobbing, for before him were his parents of this world, Lina and Zelgadis Greywords. His chimera father was staring up at his past self, a large hole in his chest and a deep wound in his throats. He couldn't speak, only bubble up odd blood. The past Hiero reached for him with trembling hands, bare hands, then pulled then away. 

'If I touched them, in their weakened states, I would have absorbed them. I didn't want to do that to them. I could subject them to an eternity within me. They deserved to go to heaven….they were good people, I couldn't….keep them by making them my soul slaves.' He thought, watching as his former self reached for his mother.

"Mama….Father," the past Hiero wept," I'm so sorry, I….I wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough….t save you. I broke my promise….I'm so sorry." 

His former self's tears were practically drowning his dying parents, but they both smiled faintly at him. "No, Hiero, you didn't fail us, you kept your promise best you could. Even you….oh….can't be everywhere at once. There's still time….for Val. Xellas said….she was…..going after him and Filia. Hiero, we're done for anyway, just save them, save yourselves. We know….you can't touch us now, it's all right, we'll be….reborn….someday." Lina managed out," I haven't sampled all the world's food yet….cough….I have to get another chance for that. You know your father….and I won't be written out of this world forever."

"Mama, but….I'm going to lose you. I swore never to lose anyone again. Don't leave me, please, don't leave me all alone." Hiero sobbed.

__

You're running out of time, the higher that you climb,  
the deeper you will fall and lose sight of it all…._  
Out of time, on the line,  
Living In Victory!!_

Zelgadis made a gurgling sound and spoke softly. "Hiero, son, you'll never be alone….we'll always be in your heart. And there's still time to save Val and Filia. Go now, please, for our sakes. Just know that we will always love you, no matter what. It's ok, really, we know you tried. With power comes responsibility….and above all the people I have known, you have used it perfectly. You're never too….too busy….to help those you love, to sacrifice. That's the….greatest power of….ugh….alllllllllllllllllllll…." Zelgadis breathed, then exhaled gently, his eyes closing for the last time.

The past Hiero shook, then looked to his mother, whose ruby eyes were open, but glaze. He nudged her, still shaking, with his boot, and got nothing. "Mama? Father? Please, please say something….please." the past Hiero begged, sounding so small and vulnerable, like a hurt child. Then his sobs became screams of rage.

"DAMN YOU XELLAS! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART, YOU FUCKING BITCH!! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!!!" the past Hiero screamed, and vanished into darkness. The Hiero that remained wept openly, the sight of his past parents dead breaking his heart.

~

Hiero flinched as the surroundings bled blackness, and he was standing in the inky pool up to his groin. He looked down, his reflection rippling as a few stray tears hit the dark water. He rubbed the tears away and looked about slowly. 

"They died because of me….all that power and I couldn't save them. I couldn't save them." He mumbled, the remembrance of their dead faces staring blankly at him tearing him apart.

"_Whine, whine, whine, do you simply love to kick yourself around or is it just us_?" the dragons' voice chuckled. Hiero looked towards it, above him, and saw a large crystalline animal heart of white and red above him, glowing brightly.

"Guardian of Power, what do you want? To gloat? Well to damn bad, I deserve to be kicked after failing them." He said, frowning deeply. He looked at himself and saw his weapons were secure in their sheaths. He didn't recall putting the dagger away, but didn't get to think on it as the dragons' voices began to laugh.

"_You failed Val too. You are worthlessss, your powerssss are nothing. You can never hope to attain your awakening assss you are now. Not the weakling that let Val and hissss mother down!_" they laughed cruelly. This made Hiero's look harden. Val, no, he had saved Val, not Filia, but Val was alive. 'And I saved a lot of other people when Terrian was dying….I didn't have to, there was nothing left to lose, but I did it.' He thought, looking back up at the glowing heart.

"No….he's alive, I know he is, but that's not the point….is it? My power, despite all I held, I couldn't save them." Hiero hissed.

"_You take the blame for them, wouldn't you take the blame for his death? Can you honesssstly be with him and win the day? Can you be in more than one place at a time?_" the voices sneered, the dark pool filling with a vision, one of Dilandau fighting against the Death head. He was covered with blood, but looked to be having a good time. His moves were fluid, hacking and slicing up the dragon of Death, actually doing as Hiero had asked. 

'That's a shock….he's doing that for me, I thought he'd forget. He actually did as I asked. Gods, I can't leave him out there forever, feeling sorry for myself when his life is in danger. I can't, he wouldn't want that, Val wouldn't! NO! I won't forget what Zelgadis said, they told me the past was gone, its dead, I can't change it. It can never be changed. I won't let self-loathing separate me from the ones I love again! I have to save Dilandau! The Dragon Slayers, Val and Alessa, they are all depending on me to pull through this. No, I won't fail….I am responsible for my fate, and I won't deny it.' He thought, his eyes wild as he whipped out his sword and wings.

__

Is it someone that hears you, is it somebody there?  
All you know and all you will get, lie so deep down inside!!

"NEVER AGAIN! I can't be everywhere at once, but I am here, and they are counting on me to be strong, to help. I won't curse myself again by letting self-pity destroy me again! I will always take risks, I will always protect the ones I love! I won't give up, you bastards! Never!" he shouted and flew up at the flashing heart, running it through.

The last thing he saw was the heart cracking, the cracks emanating a blinding sapphire light that wrapped him in an embrace of searing pain. "For you, Dilandau, for you. Live!" he whispered, then screamed.

~

Dilandau took another swing at the maw of what Hiero called Death, severing half of its lower jaw. He smiled as the thing's blood danced about him in dark swirls. This was very entertaining, he'd never fought anything so large before, or as slow. It was nasty, nearly biting his arms off a few times, but he wasn't afraid of the ugly beast. He was delighted he made it scream, to bleed rivulets of blood for him. He just hoped he wasn't hitting Hiero.

He'd been fighting it for a half-hour now, taking his time to inflict wound and wound on the dumb thing. The only annoying part was that every cut fixed itself. Even now, the jaw of the beast was reforming, as Hiero's wounds had days before. 'Must be a guardian thing, what a load of crap. This thing is lucky I'm so bored or I'd have flown off after a few miets instead of carving him up like a ripe turkey. Hmm, wonder how dragons taste, does their blood caress your taste buds even when they're dead. Oooo, maybe I'll find out….' He thought, grinning wildly as the thing tried to flatten him with its claw. He easily back-flipped away and launched himself off the wall to sever the annoying limb.

"Did I say you could touch me, mongrel?" he screamed, laughing maniacally as he hacked the new limb off the moment it reformed," I didn't think so! DIE!"

He was ready to take another shot when he noticed that the creature had stopped moving, and its limb was not reforming. The cuts were barely there, but bleeding. Then the thing started to howl, light as blue as Hiero's hair leaking from every pore of the thing. Its howl made the ground shake, and Dilandau forced his wings out when he could no longer maintain his balance. Putting his sword away, he started up, but kept his eyes on the howling creature below him.

'My….what a wimp….good job, Hiero, took you long enough….things were just starting to get fun. Ah well, maybe Freid has something I can play with. Hmm, yes, that will be sweet.' He thought, flying faster, his wild garnet eyes aimed to the night sky showing through the opening her and Hiero had come through. The stairs were long gone and the hole had grown a bit, but that wasn't so bad. His wings spread out pretty far, so it was a gift from the gods obviously. Now his wings wouldn't get messed up trying to squeeze through.

He shot up as the sapphire light tailed him, catching hints of gold and blues as he shot outside into the cool night air, but strangely they were above him a lot faster than he anticipated. "Gatti! Chesta! Migel! Why didn't you wait for me?! Hiero just did his job a miet ago!" Dilandau shouted, soaring towards Gatti as he was flying off to the left with the other, holding Alessa up.

"Zaibach is here, Lord Dilandau!! Off to the east, look!" Gatti shouted, nudging his chin off in the direction. The coast was in that direction, not a town of home in sight as far as one could travel. Dilandau's eyes turned in that direction, widening ever so slightly as he viewed a good two dozen Alseides guymelefs suspended there, their claws all out and ready to attack. 'The aerial combat models….the upgrades. How dare they use them against us, we Dragon Slayers are the only ones with the right to pilot them, not filthy Zaibach knights! We are the Elite, they are going to be very sorry!' his mind screamed, his wings taking him in the Zaibach army's direction.

The Temple of Power was still crumbling, the sapphire light taking it over, taking it and the Alseides units from his sights for a moment, but he didn't care. He flew right through it, drenched in the hot light. He felt the heat from it, the power, and just rode on it with the greatest of ease. "I am the Angel of Death, Zaibach, and your lives are now forfeit. Your souls are mine! Ahahahahahahahaaaa!" he cackled, and thrust his hands out at them, the snaking flames leaping from his gloved fingertips wildly. They burst through a few of them, the units and their pilots melting like blood drenched wax.

He licked his lips, ignoring the pain his body was experiencing, the pain he felt after he had killed those men he played with, those worthless lives he snuffed out, all because he wanted to, because he could. "BURN!!!! BURN YOU PITIFUL BASTARDS! AND YOUR RAPIST EMPEROR WILL BE WITH YOU SOON! BURN IN HELL, ALL OF YOU!!!! Nya hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! Ahahahahhahaaaa hah!" he let out wildly, embers of burnt metal and flesh spiraling about his body like an amber tornado. His garnet eyes shrank as the flames entranced him fully, the beautiful heated dragons they were dancing just for him as they tore through several guymelefs, ripping their pilots out to be burned inside and out before his eyes.

After ten fell, Dilandau suddenly felt dizzy, his wings and stomach lurched painfully. He felt light headed as the world of flame and blood left him, swirls of darkness and red filling his eyes as his wings gave out. He didn't bother screaming as he felt the rush of air whip about his spiraling body, as he fell into the endless chasm. No one would hear him scream ever again in pain, he wouldn't give Zaibach the satisfaction.

He felt his body bump something solid, and figured he'd hit the mountain side, but it didn't hurt. What he'd hit was warm, soft, and breathing. "Dilandau….I told you not to use your power. You never listen fully do you? You could have been killed." A familiar voice let out, sad and concerned.

__

Hiero….

__

Dilandau looked up dully to find himself in Hiero's arms. He felt a little stronger now, the pain subsiding, but there was great pain in Hiero's eyes, he looked so sad, as Dilandau did when his Slayers died, when van took them away. On the boy king's forehead was the thorn on a stem shaped symbol, the ancient symbol of power. It glowed in an unearthly way, dark and foreboding, but Hiero's eyes held him more.

'Pain….of losing people. I see….' He thought numbly, taking a slight breath as he looked Hiero over, and saw the result of Hiero's awakening. The young Fanelian king has six wins just like Dilandau, except his angels wings were all shock white, and his dragon wings between them were sapphire blue, flapping sharply against the night air.

"Angel of Power now….took you long enough." Dilandau snickered weakly, hating the way he sounded. Hiero smiled sympathetically and shrugged. "I had some growing up to do, and at my age, that takes time," Hiero whispered, leaning close to Dilandau's face, adding in a soft, sarcastic tone," I missed you too."

Dilandau felt pressure on his cheek, warmth from Hiero's lips. He pecked Dilandau on the cheek lightly, as a mother or father would do to it's child, or a good friend to another. Hiero had been afraid for him 'I am a child compared to him. He's ancient….but reminds me of…Jajuka. He always….took care of me, and my mother. Ah….whatever.' he thought faintly, biting his lip at the memory.

__

Dreams of fortune in the dust, when all your bridges are burnt,  
turning being into lust….

"Jajuka would be proud of you, I think." Hiero commented, smiling a little. Dilandau eyed him curiously, and shift a bit in his friend's arms. "How did you….?" he started, but Hiero shook his head, angling it to the side.

"Telepathic, remember? My power are all back….and not a moment too soon. You think you are strong enough to hold onto me on your own?" Hiero asked casually, looking away from Dilandau, back to the east where the Alseides were still hovering.

"Yes…." Dilandau said crassly, his eyes narrowing in disgust at his strength being questioned. Hiero just gave a light chuckle and helped Dilandau attach himself to his legs.

"Won't you pass out too if you use your powers?" Dilandau asked suddenly. Hiero grinned widely. "I don't just do magic. This is nothing." Hiero told him, flying towards the now approaching Alseides guymelefs. They were clustering together, their Crima Claws flexing for them. 

"Then what else can you do?" he asked. Hiero closed his eyes and wagged his finger at Dilandau in mock scolding manner. "Ah, that's a secret." Hiero giggled, and looked back to the east, raising his hands before his chest, keeping them at least half a foot apart.

"What are you….?" Dilandau was about to ask, when darkness filled the space between Hiero's hands, a chant that made the young king's voice echo in the night, chilling even Dilandau's soul.

"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows, buried in the flow of time. In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **DRAGU SLAVE!!**" Hiero chanted, his body spinning about once as the darkness between his hand became pretty bubbles of golden light. As the turn was completed, Hiero facing the deathly close Alseides guymelefs, the golden lights grew into a giant ball of crimson energy. The energy just swirled around within the ball like red dragons chasing each other, dazzling Dilandau further before the ball of crimson shot forth the enemy. The landscape went red, everything blocked from Dilandau's eyes as Hiero spell volleyed through whatever was before him.

__

You're running out of time, the higher that you climb,  
the deeper you will fall and lose sight of it all…._  
Out of time, on the line,  
Living in sin!!_

Dilandau's mind swooned half from delight and half from shock when the redness vanished, all the guymelefs that had been there before gone from his sight. Part of the mountain had been blasted off, and the forest below was now a blackened trail of smoldering flames in an expanse as large as the Vione was wide.

'The power….incredible….' he thought, his natural smirk erupting across his lips as he looked up at Hiero. His smirk deepened with pleasure at the energetic look on Hiero's face, as the flames danced against his double-colored eyes. "Suck on that, Zaibach. Your reign….is at an end. I love that spell, its so much fun to cast." Hiero snickered, and looked at Dilandau," To Freid now?"

"Yes….one angel to go, even if she is a jinx." Dilandau sniffed. Hiero looked annoyed a moment, then smiled. "She's not so bad. She's the Angel of Love, the force that gives life power and death reason. Don't bad mouth her, she's important to me….I mean the angels." Hiero said, blushing a bit.

Dilandau rolled his eyes, but maintained his expression. "Never mind, let's get to Freid. That filthy thing drooled on me while you were taking your sweet time in its gut." Dilandau scoffed, getting a laugh out of Hiero as he picked Dilandau off hi legs and back in his arms. He took them towards Gatti and the others, all who wore expressions of fear and shock.

"I don't want to be carried all the way to Freid like a child. It is embarrassing for me. I'm a damn general, not a two-year old!" Dilandau added.

Hiero chuckled, flying past the others, who soon followed him. "Half-way there, we'll stop so you can spread your wings. Fair enough? We're far enough away from the trade routes, no one will see." Hiero told him, giggling a little. Dilandau huffed, but gave off a nod. "Ok….and Hiero?" Dilandau said, biting his lip.

Hiero looked at him, but Dilandau frowned slightly, looking ahead. "Never mind. It's not important." He breathed, looking up at the Moon and Mystic Moon as they glowed bright in the starry sky.

He heard Hiero chuckled deep in his throat, but Dilandau didn't look at him. "You're welcome." Hiero said quietly, and with utmost sincerity. 

__

Out of time, the higher that you climb,  
the deeper you will fall and lose sight of it all…._  
Out of time, on the line,  
Living In Victory!!  
Living In Victory!!_

Dilandau smirked, nodded gently. "Yeah….I know."

**__**

*The Chariot card represent Hiero using his will and strength to achieve his goal and victory. Also, Hiero coming out on top no matter what peril befell him, no matter how much pain came his way, he conquered it and beat his opponents.

****

**Ha-ou means Supreme King, which is Dynast Grausherra's noble Slayer's title as a Mazuko Lord his subordinates, even Hiero, use most often to talk to him.

****

^^Onii-san means big brother in Japanese.

****

Teaser: Duke Chid of Freid crashes into Hiero's love life and the return of Val, and someone will suffer a broken heart.


	20. Ch 18: Fortunas in Freid

**__**

Chapter 18

The High Priestess*

Fortunas** in Freid

**_~ Godashim ~_**

~ The Duchy of Freid ~

"This….is Freid?" Alessa asked, eyeing Hiero in awe. It was like being back in Fanelia, almost, but the way this golden sheen city was built, it reminded her of the mighty citadels of the Etruscans she learned about in history class.

"Yes, nice huh? This is the time seeing it myself, actually." Hiero told her coarsely as they walked through the beautiful streets. A few merchants lined the streets, as did the royal toga wearing guards and finely dressed citizens. There weren't many people out regardless, as it was dawn. 

Hiero's eyes showed he desired sleep, and that something was bothering him. The others just looked tired, save for Dilandau. He looked a little tired, but was trying not to show it by repeatedly swatting the air in front of his face, as if a fly were annoying him. He was sneering too, kicking his crimson boots at the ground whenever a pebble or any number of street debris crossed his angered gaze.

They were all dead tired. None of them had gotten any sleep yesterday. They'd spent the majority of the day flying to and from the Temple of Power. Alessa, even if she lacked her wings right now, was too disturbed about yesterday to even think about sleep. Zaibach had nearly caught them all, but Hiero saved them with that terrifying spell. Those two things scared her the most, and the fact that Hiero had been smiling the entire time made her a little nervous. Hiero had saved Dilandau's life in the process, favoring him and his safety first.

She didn't understand why Hiero chose to befriend such a raving psychotic, or for that matter be so nice to him when all Dilandau did was hate. 'They both have six wings too, just like the devil does….they must be in synch for this prophecy. So why am I needed? Dilandau hates me, and Hiero….said he loved me. I don't know what to think of Hiero. He's been a bit different since he awakened as an angel. He seems more….dark.' she thought, keeping her eyes more on Hiero than what was ahead of her. His eyes were narrowed, a grim smile on his lips. It was a fake smile, lacking any life. He looked like he would snap if provoked, ready to lash out at anything that got in his face.

It reminded her of the nuns back home, those uncaring smiles that were only there so the kids at the orphanage would think they were loved when they were not. They were thinking of different things than loving the children about them, more concerned with themselves. Hiero was very deep in thought, she could see it in his hooded eyes. She wondered if it because of Zaibach nearly catching them, or if something had happened in the temple he didn't want to discuss, as he had refused to discuss his dreams with anyone, except Dilandau. 

Hiero favored Dilandau too highly, being nice enough to try and sooth the general's pain and being protective of him. She'd seen Hiero peck the other man's cheek, and had heard them talking as they flew to Freid. She just didn't understand why Dilandau deserved anything nice when he was so cruel.

"Alessa?" Hiero's voice snapped Alessa out of her thoughts, finding his now curious eyes settled on her. She felt her cheeks burn and forced herself to look away. 

"Nothing….just thinking. Didn't you know that?" she said, trying to hide her embarrassment of being caught. He feigned a small smile.

"I choose not to poke into your thoughts." He said simply, looking ahead again as his hardened expression returned. "Why? You do it to the others." She said, wanting to slap herself for not shutting up.

She heard him chuckle in his throat, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I choose not to do it to you. I'd ask your permission….because I want you to trust me. How can you trust me fully if I took joyrides in your dreams?" he asked.

Her skin went cold, recalling the terrible dreams she'd been having about him, his past, his pains and sins. She hadn't had the dream again, but she had only gotten one night of sleep. If it came again, she didn't know what she'd do. Seeing Hiero falling apart, the pain his mother inflicted upon his once innocent heart, it was all too painful to face. She wasn't a psychic like Hiero, she didn't want to be. She just wanted the dreams to go away, but it made her wonder if the dreams were her fault or if Hiero was lying and actually was dipping into her mind.

'That's stupid, why would he want to drive me crazy?' she thought, faking a smile. "I guess you have a valid point. Why would you invade my head anyway? Sorry….I shouldn't have been staring. I guess I zoned out for a minute." She lied, adding a chuckle for effect.

Hiero flashed a brief smile, not looking at her, but it was meant for her. "More than a minute." She heard him mumbled to himself, just loud enough for her to hear, but no one else.

She sighed and set her sights back ahead, wishing to God there were more people around so Hiero would at least have other things to think about, like pushing people out of his way, food carts, anything but how red she was turning.

After several more minutes of walking, she could see a group of people arguing, three of whom were more apparent than the other two. Viole and Guimel were hanging behind Dalet, worried expressions on their faces. Dalet was smugly, arms crossed over his chest, sassing a young man, one she recognized instantly as they got closer, his shimmering aqua hair catching her icy eyes. Though his shirt was torn up badly and stained with dirt and soot, she knew the hair, and could almost hear his fine British accent letting out a slew of swear words at Dalet for insulting his horn.

"Val….Val-Chan?" she heard Hiero whisper, sounding like he had when she dreamt of him when he was a child. She stopped short and looked to him. The others had stopped too, staring at Hiero as the young king reached out, his face a picture of fear and bewilderment. He put his hand over his mouth, a lone tear slipping over his fingers.

As his hand fell from his face, there was a joyous smile on his trembling lips, another tear falling before Hiero took of in a sprint. "VAL-CHAN!!!!" Hiero shouted, and the young aqua-haired man and his hunched over traveling companion looked in his direction, both smiling.

Only Val ran to Hiero to meet him in a powerful hug, his mouth wide open and smiling. "HIERO-KUN! You're all right!" Val cheered, hugging his friend tightly. As Alessa watched, she got fearful when she saw Val had fangs in his mouth, tiny ones, but still fangs. That and his circlet was missing, the horn she'd been thought was merely an ornament once now sticking out of his hair.

Hiero was planted a single hard kiss on his friend's cheek, tears of joy streaming down both young men's faces. Val returned it and then they just hugged, as if they were children and brothers separated for a long time. 'Boy, I never imagined they were so….close. Back home, if a guy even smiled the wrong way at another guy, he'd beat his face in.' she thought, blushing a bit as her jaw dropped watching the display. 

"Ah, Val-chan, I was so worried. I couldn't find you….how long have you been here? Gods, what happened after the attack on Fanelia?" Hiero spilled out, shocking Alessa further with the frantic tone that was utterly unlike him.

"That pillar of light….it sent us to the gardens of grandfather's castle, in Palas." Val told him as he and Hiero finally released each other, clasping onto each other hands and smiling. The tears had stopped, but the evidence they had flowed still lingered like diamond on the young men's faces.

"Then where is everyone else? Val?" Hiero began, then Val's expression became sad, the young knight looking away," Your horn, Allen saw, didn't he?"

Val nodded. "He took it rather poorly, accused mother of sleeping with an inhuman. Myrna got me out of the cell I was thrown in….and…." Val was saying, then Hiero yanked his hands away, balling them into angry fists. Alessa could hear Hiero growled, and in his eyes, they seemed to be alive with hatred.

"That bastard. I'm going to shove my Dragu Slave so far up his prissy ass, he'll be even more of a shit for brains than he was before." The young king hissed.

"Hiero, not now. Let's concentrate on the now, not my father," Val coaxed, raising his hands in defense, his golden eyes casting towards Alessa and Slayers," Who are those young men with Lady Alessa. Three of them are wearing armor like that rude bastard who called me an ugly freak."

"That'd be Dal….oof!!" Hiero snapped, his head whipping towards the Slayer in question, but a ball of pink and tan came from the same direction and tackled Hiero to the ground, licking his face to death.

"Myrna!" Alessa yelped.

"A filthy cat-girl! Just my damn luck a member of that whore race is here." Dilandau added snidely. His face showed great disgust, almost as bad as he looked at Alessa. Dilandau growled at Myrna, but the pink-haired and shapely cat-girl was too intent on licking Hiero and shoving her furry cleavage against his neck. It lasted a few minutes before Myrna made a face and jumped off Hiero, slapping her fingers at her tongue. "Yucky….what have you been bathing in, that stupid Mystic Moon lunatic's sweat?" Myrna snapped, sputtering madly.

"Hey! Take that back, you little brat cat!" Alessa gasped, forgetting completely about everything. Myrna cleaned her tongue off, then send her large eyed gaze towards Alessa, and stuck her tongue out. "I can't believe you are still with that weirdo, Safaia-Kimi. She must really be a filthy girl too to get that smell of hers all over you," she chirped, then ran back to Hiero as he managed to sit up, pushing herself in his arms, her head against his chest firmly with a smile," Oh, my Lord Hiero. I missed you so….I was so worried about you. I had to deal with Sir Val for almost a week."

Val flinched at the nasty remark, his face saddening again. Hiero seemed to notice it, absentmindedly patting Myrna's pink pigtails, then her cheek. He looked a little confused, then narrowed his eyes at Val. The knight grabbed his head lightly with one hand, his eyes straining, and Hiero smiled after a few moments passed by.

"Val-chan, you devil. You finally told her how you feel, congratulations!" Hiero said proudly. Val blushed bright red, smiling nervously and shuffling his feet a little.

"What? What did his head say?" Migel asked. "He kissed Myrna….at long last." Hiero replied happily.

Alessa nearly smiled too, until Myrna spoke again, her brow furrowed and nose all scrunched up in disgust. "The kiss meant nothing to me, Safaia-Kimi. I didn't like it, I was only thinking of you, that I was kissing you, Lord Hiero. The kiss meant nothing….he's just like his father, a filthy womanizer." Myrna said loudly, time seeming to stand still. Alessa barely noticed that Dalet, Viole, and Guimel were behind Val now, staring without uttering a single word. Their eyes were completely focused on Hiero.

Val looked ready to collapse and cry, but neither happened. He just stared, his mouth opened slightly, lips trembling. "Myrna…." He whispered. Alessa looked back at Hiero, and her blood ran cold. Hiero had looked stunned when Myrna had spoken, but now, he looked so angry that he resembled Dilandau's pissed off expressions whenever the little psycho believed he had been insulted. Hiero's pupils were very small now, the color of them undeterminable, his teeth were clenched in a feral manner, as if at any moment he would rip Myrna to shreds. He was breathing hard, his fingers twisting into Myrna's furry flesh, making the cat-girl yelp in pain.

"Get off…." He finally said with dangerous seriousness. Myrna looked up at him, looking unsure of what she had done. Hiero looked down at her, sneering and a vein in his temple was throbbing madly as he struggled for control. "I SAID GET OFF!!" Hiero screamed in her face, and the cat-girl yelped in fear and scuttle away from him into Val's legs. Val just watched the display, breathing shallowly, his eyes still saddened. 

"Now, you and Val can discuss this once we all reach the palace. If you refuse to obey what I have said, I'll have you shoved in a cell, Myrna. I am the reigning king of Fanelia and you are still my subject. You do it or else, got that?" Hiero said in a commanding yet angry voice. Myrna nodded meekly, and hid behind Val's legs in a childish crouch.

"All right then, now that I have that little….annoyance settled, I guess introductions are in order." Hiero said smoothly, his tone normal and velvety again, as if nothing had happened.

Hiero gestured towards Alessa with his gloved hands. "Lady Alessa you know, to her left is Gatti Derron Maateo. Beside Gatti is Chesta Nakia Akilion and beside him is Migel Dima Lavariel. You've already met the rather rude Dalet Paru Jace, the fluffy haired guy is Guimel Dolas Cady, and that dark haired beanpole is Ryuon Ravi Viole, we just call him Viole," Hiero pointed out, then his hands gestured to a rather impatient looking Dilandau," And this is…."

Hiero paused, looking at Dilandau, for permission probably. Dilandau sighed and gave off a noncommittal nod, his own garnet eyes studying Val, trying to place him. "This is….Lady Celena's son, Dilandau Thani Albatou, General of the Dragon Slayers. Dilandau, this is Val Ondrea Schezar, one of the twelve Heavenly Asturian Knights." Hiero said calmly, gesturing to both of them. Dilandau smirked, looking Val up and down while Val just stared at him with uncertainty.

"Your cousin….is Dilandau? Shouldn't he be older?" Myrna piped sarcastically, then cringed behind Val when Dilandau growled at her. "I bet there's a long story behind all of this," Val said quietly," But I gather I'm going to hear about it. How much more insane can this be that a floating lizard woman that calls me an angel?"

Alessa stiffened a bit when Val said it, then saw Hiero get right in front of Val and eye him with a careful glance. "Angel of what?" Hiero asked simply.

"Angel of Courage, why? I thought it might have something to do with why I was demanded to be forked over to that Folken bastard, but only you can tell me if my suspicions are correct, after all, he wanted you and Alessa too." Val replied. Hiero nodded. 

"Yeah, you could say that. What's say we talk about it while we head for the palace? I don't want your idiot half-brother hearing any of this, he'll just screw it up by trying to be….chivalrous." Hiero said icily. 

Val chuckle, rubbing the back of his shining aqua hair. "Don't I know it. The Duke of Perverts doesn't let anyone but himself get the last word, especially women. Better summarize it for me….I saw my older brother a few months ago, and he was still full of himself."

Hiero rolled his eyes, starting to walk off in the direction he'd been going in before he saw Val. "Full of shit, as always. Then let's get this over with….the less time we spend with Chid, the longer he lives." Hiero muttered. 

Everyone followed in suit, with Alessa jogging to catch fully up to Hiero, Val and Myrna in the lead. 

'Who the heck is this Chid?' she wondered, barely hearing Hiero recapping the entire mess the group had gone through.

**_~ Palace of Chid zar Freid ~_**

"And basically, I just awakened as the Angel of Power way early this morning, and we've been flying since then. We're all pretty beat, and grimy. Doesn't pay for water to exist when you're on a prophetic mission younger than I am." Hiero finished briskly, the gates of the palace several feet away.

Val didn't seem as stunned as the rest of them, but then again Val and Hiero turning out to be friends from the last world Hiero had been on was shock enough to last several lifetimes. Alessa didn't think Hiero could surprise her much more, but to hear him telling Val that he told them all he was immortal and Val already knowing about it nearly made her jaw break off her face. Val was an ancient dragon, whatever that was, and well over 10,000 years of age fully from three incarnations he went through on just one world, the last one being as Hiero's childhood playmate.

Dilandau didn't seem so stunned, saying," It figures my family wouldn't be normal anytime soon," but he'd said it jokingly. Val joined in with him, and didn't get hit. As it turned out, Val had escaped the last world with Hiero because he was Hiero's only friend, the only one he could be with because ancient dragons were practically immortal in the youth sense. Hiero had protected Val for over 5,000 years whenever danger came. To her, it was very touching, and friendship she thought could never exist between anyone, but Hiero had managed it. 'He's got more heart than any of us, despite what a sarcastic tease he is. I guess we all owe this present Hiero to this Lina and Zelgadis couple and Val. They gave him what he was denied by Delphine, companionship and love.' She thought, a small smile touching her face.

It explained Val's horn a little better, a nervous reaction of being agitated in emotional ways, anger, nervousness, and lust. She had to wonder why his horn was poked out at the coronation. Perhaps he was nervous not having seen Hiero for nine long years, and was worried his friend would forget him. 'Or it could have because of that smart-ass beast Myrna. She won't stop giving me dirty looks. It is not my fault she's a jealous and rabid little bitch.' She thought, looking away from Myrna's hissing face.

Myrna had tried to hold onto Hiero a few times in their walk, but he pushed her away or into Val, who she'd readily scamper away from and around to be back beside Hiero. Something dangerous flashed across Hiero's face each time, like he wanted to deck her. Dilandau wore a more sinister expression, and probably wanted to skin Myrna just for being alive.

"Quite an adventure, Hiero-kun, and it explains a lot. At least now I know I didn't just miraculously get my power back, it's this prophecy….the one that killed Aunt Celena and your folks. Maybe it was best I ran from father and mother. If they were here, they'd lock me back in that cell and forbid me to even consider trying to help you. They'd call it a delusion of yours, like your visions." Val said quietly, the distance to the main entrance to palace closing slowly. Alessa wondered if they'd ever reach it. Time seemed to be to death crawl the more Hiero and Val talked.

"Your father wouldn't believe in the glory of fire if I did, and I do. He makes me sick, but Chid makes me want to consider medicating my ears so I won't get some disease from his hobbies. I didn't like him when I was short, and I still don't like him. He better not piss me off. He's had nine years to remember how I died his hair purple and setting his carriage on fire for saying I was a little demon with no manners."

"That took six months to finally fade out, he still doesn't know how you did it. It was like looking at a piece of fruit with clothes on, too funny. He still talks about it….not in a nice way, but I still can't help but laugh at his ravings. He's so clueless, even if he thinks he's older," Val snickered, looking ahead at last to see the guards," Speak of the devil, we're at the gates of hell, Hiero-kun."

Hiero nodded, his face smug as he lifted one hand to halt the group and stepped ahead alone to the two Freid guards. The men were wearing dark orange togas of some sort, bald and had small hoop earrings. They were quite average in physique, more so muscled than Hiero and their skin tan. They also looked very annoyed about who was walking up to them, and blocked the door off with their heavily feathered spears, very dangerous and pointy looking spears.

"Halt! Hiero of Fanelia, state your business, and try not to lie." The one to the right said, his voice coarse.

Hiero just ran his hand through his sapphire bangs with great dignity and grace. "As King of Fanelia, I request an immediate audience with his royal duke-ness. It is a matter of peace of our glorious continent of Jotunheim+."

"Duke Chid is not seeing anyone right now. He strictly forbids anyone from entering, especially a demon like you….your majesty." The left guard spouted. Val stepped up, trying to force his way past the guards, but their spears forced him back. "I am Val Schezar, younger brother to Chid. I demand an audience with him as well. This is damned important, I don't care if he's not seeing anyone! Zaibach is mobilizing their forces near the Karsa Mountains. I demand you feebs let us in, NOW!" Val growled, his horn seeming to quiver. His fangs were growing slightly, and it made Alessa hide behind Gatti.

The guards didn't seem to care and held their ground. "No admittance….we apologize, Sir Val, but no one goes in or out. By the Duke's life, we must obey."

"Then can I give you the message for you to relay to those who are in there already?" Hiero piped, his tone pleasant and unbothered.

The guards looked at each other, then eyed him questioningly. "Hey, no tricks, I swear. Just cause I put ignited gunpowder under your horses one time…."

"Seven times…." The one on the right correct crassly. Hiero waved it off and went on. "Ok, seven times. I'll even put my hands up where you can see them so you know I can't pull anything sneaky. Deal?" Hiero said, stepping so close to the spear blades, Alessa almost swore the harsh metal bit the flesh of his cheek. The guards nodded and Hiero raised his hands right in front of their faces, palms out.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Hiero chortled. The guards both let out deep grunts. "Just spill it already, heathen king." The left guard grumbled.

Hiero gave a nod, then touched their foreheads rather slowly. "Ok, I'll spill exactly what you deserve…._Sleep_…." Hiero said, his voice echoing slightly as his gloved hands glowed white. The whiteness seeped into the guards' heads, and after a few moments, they teetered and slumped onto their rears, leaning against their spears in a deep sleep.

"Suckers….they always believe me when I say I won't be sneaky. Too easy," Hiero giggled, shoving the spears apart before pushing the doors to the palace open," After you, Alessa." 

Alessa didn't move for second, knowing she shouldn't be shocked by Hiero's spells anymore, but she couldn't help it. He was just so full of unusual magic, literal and mental. She would have stood staring at him all day if Gatti hadn't given her a shake, and started to lead her inside.

~

"Everyone else, go in before me. I can't leave them like this all day. Chid will blame me for it, no doubt. The one thing I hate happening besides getting killed is getting caught. That's no fun." Hiero piped gently, allowing everyone to pass him by. As Dalet and Guimel brought up the rear of the group, the last ones to glance at the sleeping guards, Hiero shut doors partially. He left a gap large enough for his arms to get through quickly, canceling the spell swiftly and shutting the doors as the guards began to rouse.

He waited a moment, wanting to be sure the guards didn't remember what happened. "Ah, we've been working too hard. I thought that brat demon king was here. We need to get shorter shift, Yorl." The guard on the right spouted groggily, the sounds of his spear shifting about.

"Yeah, Tac, with Hiero in our daydreams now, we'll need the rest. He's enough to drive a priest to hysterics. Now we're passing out on the job. Let's hope Chid never finds out or he'll be most displeased with us." The left guard chuckled, and Hiero smiled as he walked through the palace to catch up with the group.

"Oh, you're going to wish you never said that, slap heads. Chid's going to really be annoyed you let me get past you dorks, hopefully enough for latrine duty. Hee, hee." Hiero giggled quietly, running up between Dilandau and Alessa. Val wasn't there, and neither was Myrna.

"Where's Val-chan?" he asked them. Dilandau sighed a bit, pointing ahead as if it was a bother to him. "He said he was going to take that cat-bitch to his room. He said he would be right back in case any guards got in out way, wanted to talk with that thing….about earlier. I suppose he fell for that filthy catty." Dilandau uttered in a bored tone.

Hiero nodded sadly. "Yeah, I was hoping she'd give up on me and go for him. He does love her….but I guess it is not so great when you fall in love with a grabby little moron. Myrna's good as a sister, but lousy as a girlfriend-type. She's standing on my last nerves these days." Hiero sighed.

"He chose the wrong race, cat-people are tramps, the whole lot of them. They adore humans of the opposite sex so avidly, they'd overpopulate the world if they weren't so….so….so sickeningly sweet, picky, and zealous. They make me wish I were deaf. Such annoying creatures." Dilandau growled.

"My Aunt Merle was the same way, but she got better once she got with her own kind. They seem to have a little more restraint with their own species. I don't know what it is about that species. They seem to go after the Fanel family rather boisterously," Hiero uttered, then cleared his throat as he saw Val coming out of a hallway ahead of them, looking a little depressed," Then again, who cares? Let the guy who marries her worry about that. We have Chid to bother with, that lousy, whore of a Duke Chid, 'like father like son' little bastard." 

"I take it you don't like him very much." Alessa let out sarcastically. Hiero just grinned. "We hate each others' guts, haven't gotten along since we met. He called me little freak since I had a vision in his presence, one that made Lady Celena faint. When she died, he blamed me for it too, just like his father did. He should have blamed Folken and those namagomi bastard sorcerers, but he was stubborn and stupid, like his old man." Hiero let out, his voice dripping with contempt.

"No love between you two, in other words. Jeez, I'm almost afraid to be in the room with you two. I've seen you beating on Migel and Dalet, but you've never said that you hate them. I'd really hate to see what you're going to do to this Chid guy." Alessa chuckled out nervously. 

Hiero felt a little sad hearing this. He didn't want her to think he was a nasty person, but Chid always pissed him off. 'I'll show as much restraint as possible, and that's pretty damned generous for me. If I keep my cool Chid will look bad. Maybe Dilandau will be the one to try and set his throne on fire or something. One can only hope.' He thought, smiling at the consideration.

"Hiero." Gatti piped. Hiero stopped and looked at him. 

"What?" he asked curiously, slowing his steps.

"I see the throne doors up ahead. I have been to Freid on diplomatic ventures when I was starting out. I am the communications officer after all, though I never met with Chid, only his late father Mahad." Gatti told him, pointing ahead.

Hiero followed it and sure enough there were the door that led to the garden and marble path that led to Chid's outdoor throne room. He'd only seen this place in his parents' memories, never on his own. 'First time for everything, like not trying to maim Chid. That'd take a miracle.' He mused and moved a little faster to open the doors for his friends.

**_~ Throne Chambers of Duke Chid ~ _**

Alessa marveled at the fine stone pillars that lined the way to the temple-like throne area, which was blocked off by curtains. There were no guards posted near it, unlike the palace, who had been sleeping like babies thanks to Hiero's spell.

The palace had been quite pretty on the inside, but the garden pathway was prettier, the sides adorned with roses and lilies that sparkled like fine silks and jewels. The walkway was like a golden carpet and fine marble statues of a woman with long hair, with the face of an angel, lined the sides. It looked sort of like Millerna did, but younger, but the features were close to that of the bust of Celena. The woman was wearing wonderfully crafted robes and crown about her lovely hair. She was smiling wistfully, her blank stone stare seeing forever.

"That's my Aunt Marlene, Lady Alessa." Val said suddenly, snapping her back to attention. He was staring at her pleasantly, and obviously had been doing it for some time.

"Another aunt?" she asked, and got a nod. 

"Yes, I have quite a few, but two are dead, Aunt Marlene and Celena to be precise. She died a few years after she gave birth to Chid. My father was his father, but Marlene is still my aunt. All I have left as an aunt is Aunt Eries and her husband, my Uncle Rayon. Father had an affair with her way before I was ever born, I think it even went on when Aunt Marlene married Uncle Mahad. Chid loved his mother to death though, she was quite a marvel, so I was told." Val explained, gesturing to one of the radiant marble statues.

"Quite a family tree you waltzed into. Did you ever think you'd get reborn into such a life?" she asked, trying to be casual. He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head with a grin. 

"Nope, I never would have thought I'd be born into nobility, let alone former nobility. I think my father fell for her because she sort'a resembled Aunt Celena in a way, radiant, sweet, energetic, and beautiful. He probably missed Aunt Celena so much….that he pitifully thought he could replace her somehow with Aunt Marlene. Makes me kind of sad he was so….pathetic. I've had plenty of wives, maybe not as much as Hiero-kun, but I have had plenty. I got married more times than he did on my world, guess because I was a native to it and he wasn't," Val chirped, then cast a glance at Hiero, who was blushing," And he's still a shy violet around the girls he loves the most. For all his sarcasm and wit to friends and enemies, he still takes forever with girls he adores."

"Quit it, Val-chan. I already told her, so you can't say that. Go back get situated in your room like you were going to and have your chat with Myrna. Chid doesn't need to see you yet and I still don't need you mothering my love life." Hiero grumbled. Val let out a laugh and clapped his friend on the back, then took off back to the palace.

"He speaks a little of that Japanese too. Did you teach him?" Alessa asked, wanting to get off the subject of love. 

Hiero smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I taught him and Myrna after mother taught me. Being as old as we are, it doesn't take so long to absorb the information. He can understand it pretty well, but there are some words he doesn't know. Our lessons got interrupted by certain blonde bimbo knight of Asturia." Hiero quipped, stopping as they reached the curtains of the throne house. He pulled it back slightly and peeked in, and made a sickened noise. 

"The nerve of that Playboy Jr., of all the crap he could have pulled to keep people put of the palace. Oooo, I'm going to strangle him." Hiero growled, shaking his fists angrily as he moved back. Dilandau looked interested in what Hiero had seen and peeked in as well, but snickered. "Like father like son, all right. He's got dancers in there." Dilandau chuckled.

"What's so bad about dancers?" Alessa asked, and wished she hadn't. Dilandau grabbed her by the arm and made her look inside. "Oh…." Was all she could say as she saw at least six young women, six scantily clad women doing a sort of veil dance for a young blonde man sitting in a Yoga position on a large tan pillow. His eyes were as blue as Allen's, but bored looking, a faint and listless smile on his young face. 

He was dressed in fine armor similar to what Hiero had worn at his coronation, but without a helmet. His blonde hair was short and very neat looking, as if every hair had been cared for personally. He had a gold earring in then shape of a teardrop on his left ear, and beneath his armor was an outfit of white. It was close to what Dryden had worn, along with a tan and black sash tied about his slim waist, a rather large gold and blue ring on his right hand. His boots were black though, his clothes embroidered with blacks and tans that highlighted his nobility with the odd fashion. There was also a sword on his left hip and small, hook-like dagger on his right hip, both sheathed in brown scabbards. 

This young man didn't look very interested in all the dancers, rather one in particular, a one with waist length blonde hair that seemed to shimmer like pure gold in the afternoon sunlight. His eyes were following her intently, his hands twitching slightly on his lap each time she make a dramatic dance leap. 

"HEY CHID!" Alessa fell through the curtains, Dilandau not following as he released her arm the moment Hiero had shouted. As she got up from the polished floor, the dancers had stopped and Hiero was rather smugly approaching Chid. She felt someone help her up. It was Migel, and for once he wasn't trying to grope. She said nothing and rushed behind the others, standing close to Viole and Guimel.

The young Duke was finally looking up, but his blue eyes were frozen with hatred. His thin mouth twisted into an annoyed frown while he stood up, stepping off the throne area. With a wave of his creamy hand, the dancers yelped and ran past everyone and out the curtain. When the footfalls of their bare feet and the bangles on their ankles could no longer be heard, Chid pulled out his sword, aiming it out towards Hiero.

Hiero just let out a feral little chuckle and took his sword out, sticking it out along Chid's blade. After a few minutes of death glares and the grinding of teeth, Hiero smiled and pulled his sword away. Chid just hissed out a breath and put his away, then Hiero followed.

"Hiero….Scorchava….de Fanel. I delight in saying it is unpleasant to see you again." Chid said, his voice much like Allen's, almost exactly really.

"Likewise, Duke Chid, and its King Hiero now. You know I passed my dragon slaying task, so no need to keep spiting me for being a lowly prince and the fact my mother was a commoner." Hiero said slyly.

"I have nothing against your parents, just you. You give royalty a bad name. You're an irresponsible, ignorant, and pitiful little fiend." Chid said icily, a grin crawly up his lovely features.

"Oh, I didn't come here to talk about you, Chid. We'll have time to talk about your shortcoming's later. I came to talk about war and peace, namely Zaibach has returned to power and is starting another war, in your area presently." Hiero stated casually.

Chid fumed a moment, then his eyes widened slightly, concern overtaking him. "Zaibach again? What proof do you have they are starting anything?" Chid asked, his tone laced with suspicion. 

"We just eluded them near the Karsa Mountains. They have been tailing us since Fanelia was attacked a week ago. You can even check it out for yourself and ask Dryden Fassa. He saw what happened to Fanelia after Val, Myrna, Alessa and myself escaped. They won't stop with just Fanelia. They didn't last time, after all. I suggest you rally the troops, pretty boy, and use your power for something other than exotic dancers." Hiero said seriously.

Chid took it offensively, sneering at the young king. "I'll send some airships to Dryden's estate. It will waste less of my time if I find out you are lying," the duke replied, then seemed to notice Hiero wasn't alone," And where is my little brother and Miss Myrna? And who are these….odd people?"

"Who are you calling odd, you slut?!" Dilandau raged, grabbing at the hilt of his sword. His face the perfect picture of hate, his once angelic features twisted terribly. Strangely, she was angry too at being called odd, but Chid hadn't seen her or Migel. They were both behind Guimel and Viole, but Migel was hiding more than her. His eyes looked nervous and he was in a half-standing crouch.

"SLUT!? How dare you call a duke such filth! What is your name, boy?" Chid snapped, but the words only made Dilandau pull his sword out, moving so fast Chid barely had time to blind when the blade was a mere centimeter from his throat. Hiero looked somewhat amused at this and wasn't making a move to stop Dilandau. 

"I'm no mere boy. I am General Dilandau Thani Albatou, and as much I detest in saying so, I am your cousin. I am more of a man that you'll ever be, you whore's bastard child!" Dilandau hissed dangerously.

"Dilandau….Albatou? But you….you died over 19 years ago….and even if you survived, how can you still be so young?" Chid gasped. 

"You need not know, you don't have the brain power to understand it. Just like your pathetic playboy father, worthless. Hmmph, any real kind of king would use his power to protect and run his country properly with an iron fist, not waste it on whores and his own stupidity. You make me violently ill." Dilandau growled, pulling his blade away deftly, putting at away slow. He held his ground, standing only a few feet away from the sweating Chid.

"Fine then, I know who you are, and you're the reason my father was exposed from his guymelef when Zaibach attacked Freid so long ago. I should have you imprisoned. Iee!" Chid let out, only to be slapped hard in the face, sending him to his knees.

"Oh, it makes a big sound. War is war, and it is what I will live forever for. You act as if I shot him full of arrows, as amusing as that would have been. What a little wimp you are." Dilandau huffed, walking away as if Chid's presence was offensive.

Hiero was still smiling, rubbing his scar gently the entire time. Dilandau gave him a sinister smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself….I'm almost jealous. Almost." Hiero said gently, then looked at the quivering Chid as he stood up.

"How rude…."Chid muttered, rubbing his red cheek. 

"Red really isn't your color, Chid. But that's beside the point. I guess I have to do the introduction thing again." Hiero sighed, not waiting for Chid to reply. Hiero walked to where Dalet was standing and pointed at him and so on down the line as he spoke. "This is Dalet Paru Jace, next to him is Gatti Derron Maateo, communications expert might I add. This….tall fellow is Ryuon Ravi Viole, the marksman, and this is Guimel Dolas Cady. The precious little blonde over there is Chesta Nakia Akilion," he said pleasantly, then yanked Migel out playfully from behind Viole," And this shy brunette is….."

"Migel Lavariel!!" Chid yelped, reaching for his sword again. Hiero shot him a death look and wagged his finger at him. 

"He's not a ghost or a zombie come for revenge….not yet anyhow. And it is Migel Dima Lavariel, and yes, they are all Dragon Slayers and Dilandau is still, and always will be, in charge of them, but you are so damn rude. I didn't get to introduce my other friend because of your interruption," Hiero tutted, pushing Viole and Guimel aside gently, then reaching his hand to Alessa," This is Lady Alessa Lee Demitrius."

Alessa took his hand and allowed him to lead her out to be seen, then let go to walk beside Chesta. Chid was still, looking her up and down with disturbingly hungry eyes. Hiero's smile started to wane a bit when he noticed this. "Lady Alessa, what a beautiful name. It sounds so exotically foreign, my lady, where do you hail from?"

Alessa offered a polite smile and slight curtsey, as best she could manage in her pants and man's shirt. Chid stepped up to her and slowly took her hands in his, and kissed it warmly. She felt a little giddy, and slightly disturbed. Hiero had been polite too, more out of formality, but he hadn't stuck his tongue out on her hand. She could feel Chid give her a slight and hidden lick. She grimaced, but didn't want to be rude, and waited until he took his lips off her to rub it off behind her back. He was smiling rather amorously at her. 

She dared a glance at Hiero, hoping he'd have something to say about this, but he was still near Chesta, grinding his teeth, arms over his chest, and his eyes narrowed angrily at Chid and herself.

"I see that Hiero has finally grown up a little to have such a fine example of a woman traveling with him. Where did you say you were from?" he asked deeply, still holding her hand.

"I didn't say. I….uh….I'm from…." She stuttered.

"Egzardia. She's an old playmate of Hiero's." Chesta piped, smiling.

"That explains why she is wearing what Aunt Millerna once did. I still understand how women can wear pants, it is so….un-ladylike, but your pristine beauty makes up for it. It warms my heart to see beauty is still practiced highly on Gaia." Chid smoothed out.

"He means his groin, not his heart." Hiero muttered. Chid heard it, but didn't bother responding. "As I was saying, my lady, I will do everything in my power to ensure your stay here in Freid is a pleasant one. My guards will do whatever you like."

"Wants to get her in his bed." Hiero seemed to translate to Chesta, who blushed cutely. Alessa went red in the face, but Hiero wasn't smiling. He looked ready to blow his top and his fingers were so hard pressed against his bare arms, the flesh was white than ever.

"Hmmph, like you would know the good company of females." Chid sniffed.

"What's that supposed to mean, you blonde tart?" Hiero growled. "Exactly what I said. My father was right to keep you and Val separate, what kind of knight would he have been if he'd stayed near a little freak like you. You two were too chummy with each other for comfort….you weren't and still aren't a good influence on such a pure family as mine." Chid replied crassly. Hiero just looked away and huffed. "He blamed me for Celena's demise, and he isn't fond of Draconians. Your father is nothing but bleached-blonde, fully of hot-air gigolo! And as for my pickiness with women, I am just looking for that special one. I don't drop my pants the second I get a pretty face in my bed chambers like you do." Hiero returned heatedly.

Chid swallowed a bit, trying to hold back the apparent rage that was building inside him. His features softened, and he directed his gaze back to Alessa. "Excuse that little spat, that young friend of yours has caused many unfortunate accidents during his childhood, from blowing carriages up, setting fire to the closets of nobles, and creating terrible pranks. The utter havoc on proper society he has unleashed is intolerable," Chid said sweetly, kissing her hand wetly in apology," I do not know how you were able to stand him for so long, Lady Alessa, there are other people who are more worthy of your lovely companionship than he. Why, if many of the princes had known about you, they would have stopped at nothing to have you grace them with your angelic company. I know I would have."

"Can you get a sexual disease from a conversation?" Hiero asked Chesta in mock nervosa. Chid's eyes nearly popped out of his head, squeezing Alessa's hand a bit too hard. It made her yelp and yank her hand away, but Chid's overly concern blue eyes returned to regard her again, worried and sad. "Oh, I humbly apologize. Did I hurt you much?" he asked.

She didn't respond, looking at Hiero again, expecting him to be snickering, but his expression was anything but. He seemed to be listening to something, one hand upon his sleek brow. Hiero was off in another world, not even listening or taking part in the conversation anymore.

"Ah, no, you just surprised me. I'm fine, really. Uh, so….you're the duke of this place, huh?" she asked. He nodded, almost dotingly, patting her hand as if he were reassuring a child.

"It is good, I would hate to mar such beauty. How clumsy of me. Though, I think I should escort you myself to get some proper clothing. Most of the men here are celibate monks, having a woman dressed as you are might offend them. I need no unrest in my followers, its bad manners." He told her. She bit her lip, not appreciating being talked down to and hit on like this, but he was being nice about it. He didn't flat out say she had no taste or call attention to what her body looked like, though he might have been better off doing so. He reminded her of the brothers at the orphanage, always telling her to a proper little lady, to wear her ankle length skirt and not get it dirty or she'd get a spanking or her knuckles rapped by a ruler.

"Anata Yariman*^….Ack, Val-chan…." Hiero uttered suddenly, his voice hurt. Before she could ask what he'd said, Hiero had grabbed Chesta roughly by the arm and ran out of the throne room muttering Val's name.

"Ok, what was that about?" Migel quipped curiously. Chid sniffed a bit, turning his small nose up at the event. "He's probably having another one of his cursed visions. My little brother's going to suffer now. I better go stop Hiero before he does anymore damage to my family." Chid breathed and followed quickly.

"Like you get a vote in this matter. Look at what you've started, jinx." Dilandau huffed and roughly grabbed Alessa arm. He more or less dragged her out with his Dragon Slayers in tow, speeding up when they heard a female's scream.

**_~ Val's Chambers ~_**

The first thing Dilandau heard was screaming, mostly a woman's scream. He knew the voice, as much as he had tried to banish it from his mind. It offended him. It was that stupid little cat-female, screeching at the top of her lungs for mercy and forgiveness, accompanied by strange and loud words being yelled and shattering glass.

Chid was the first into the room, and ducked as vase went sailing over his head. Dilandau let Alessa go and got in a crouch, and peered inside to behold the situation.

Hiero was standing at the foot of the bed within and Val was crumpled in a sitting position, his eyes sad and wet. He was also clutching his face, blood seeping past his slimly gloved fingers. Chesta was standing beside Hiero, looking curious about the whole event, his hand over his mouth. 

Hiero eyes were near flaming, his teeth clenched ferally and his fingers flexing like claws. The young king lifted up another vase near the bed, probably the last one from what Dilandau could see. He didn't throw it, his eyes were more intent on pinning the cowering heap of a cat girl who was flattening herself in terror to the left of the door and Dilandau.

She had no marks on her furry flesh, but shattered glass and freshly shed tears stained her body, as well as some dried blood on her right hand. 'She hurt Val….and Hiero felt it in his head, of course. She's dead meat, how lovely.' Dilandau thought, smiling at the frightened creature. 

"Anata inpu, watashi itou anata!^* Okagede, Val-kun wan burookunhaato, anata hitodenashi baita! BAITA!!#" Hiero yelled, and Myrna curled up fetal all the tighter. 

'He said she understood Japanese. Hmm, whatever he's saying, I hope it hurts a lot more than it sounds, much more. I knew he had a dark side under his skin somewhere. What other lovely temperaments are you hiding, friend?' he wondered, smiling wider as the last vase sailed at Myrna, glass, flowers and stale water spilling all over her.

"No, Lord Hiero, Safai-kimi, please. He started it, he tried to rape me….He…." she let out rapidly, but Hiero shook his head violently, grabbing at it as if it pained him. 

"Kutabare! USOTSUKI! Anata saseko!#^" Hiero screamed even louder, tossing his dagger a breath above her pink head before rushing over in front of her to yank her off the floor and shake her hard," Hike ware hotokku, anata chibi jasutisu kikei kopii….hike Val hotokku nimo, inpu.#*"

With that said, he dropped her poorly on her tail, nearly breaking it as he looked down on her, that feral growl rumbling in his throat again. Satsu saru….##" Hiero muttered, stomping his foot, which sent Myrna speeding away, tripping frantically over Chid enough to rip up part of his clothing before she ran yowling down the hallway.

Dilandau looked towards Hiero, who was back with Val, pulling the young knight's hand away from the four blood marks on his face. Hiero put his own hand on the young man's face and let out a whispery, familiar chant of Recovery. In seconds, the light from Hiero's hand sealed the wounds up, as if they were never there in the first place. 

"Sorry…." Hiero let out, and Val just nodded. "I guess back to the drawing board. You were right after all, she wasn't in love with me and never could be because she's in love with you. She's selfish." Val muttered, scratching at the foot-board of the bed for no reason.

"Yes….selfish little brat who doesn't deserve anyone. Don't mourn her….don't. She's not worth it, Val-kun. Just….get some sleep ok. I'm sorry I lost my temper, but she hurt you, my brother. She had to pay, no one hurts my friends. No one, not even Myrna. Go pick get another room, I'm sure Chid's men will clean this one up while you wait, hmm?" Hiero coaxed. Val gave off a sigh and stood, offering a small smile. "Still looking out for me. You never change….and that's a good thing. See you at lunch, Hiero. Bye Chesta, nice meeting you too." Val let out, and walked out of the room, not even giving Dilandau or the others a glance. Hiero walked out next, Chesta trailing dutifully.

Dilandau stood up and blocked the doorway before they could leave fully, and gave off a stern look. "Why did you bring Chesta into this?"

"Lessons on how to be less…timid, and Val doesn't understand all Japanese. If he's curious, Chesta can translate my fit for him. He is an Angel of Wisdom, as you recall. Now if you will all excuse me, I'm irate and I'm tired. I'll see you all at lunch after I wake up. I'd had enough inconveniences for one day." Hiero replied, pushing past Dilandau slowly, the walking off. He stopped a moment, looking back, past Dilandau. 

Dilandau turned slightly to see he was looking at Alessa, whose eyes were wide with confusion. Hiero smiled weakly and started off again, managing out a soft word," Miokuru,*# Alessa-chan."

Then he turned suddenly, walking past a few doors and disappeared inside one. "What did that mean?" Alessa asked.

Chesta stepped forward, a polite little smile on his face. "It meant farewell. He was being nice. We hadn't thought you'd follow us, its not like we gave much reason for you to be interested. I guess it was those swear words he used. But, I think we should follow his advice and get some rest. We have had no sleep for a whole day." Chesta said, a little titter of happiness in his voice before clutching his head slightly. He righted himself a moment later, trying to be civil.

Dilandau raised an eyebrow at Chesta's sudden chattiness, and clamped his hand down on the boy's shoulder, making Chesta stiffen at attention.

"Then get on with it and stop discussing it. You're boring us, Chesta." Dilandau muttered, and walked off to take the room across from Val's, prepared to throw the occupant out if there was one. Sadly, there wasn't, so he simply sighed and shut the door, not bothering to take his armor off as he moved for his bed. He fell asleep slowly, dreaming of how he would repay Folken for his treachery. He smiled as the dreams of blood and flame embraced his soul.

**_~ Royal Dining Hall ~_**

"Is the vino not good enough for you…._King_ Hiero? You've practically inhaled most of the food, I have been half expecting you to suck your vino down in turn." Chid said crassly, sipping his own glass delicately.

Dilandau had taken a few glasses of vino down, then stopped drinking and looked at Hiero. His glass was still full of the blood red fluid, and his plate was a disaster area that kept getting more and more food piled on it after a few seconds of bareness. Hiero bit down and swallow a hunk of cured meat before wiping his mouth and hands off with his cloth napkin, not looking at Chid, but his drink. "I can't handle alcohol very well."

"Allergic?" Chid said, his tone almost teasing.

Hiero looked at him then, munching on another loaf of bread as if he was doing it to hurt it. "No, I just can't handle it. I get drunk easily….call it a weakness, but I have never been able to hold my liquor."

Chid's face faulted, then he started to snicker. "I'll have to remember that."

"Try and remember this. If I get drunk, I am quite coherent in my actions. I just act more freely than normal. You consider on trying to get back at me by sneaking vino into my normal drinks, know this. I'll know you did it and take great pleasure in drunkenly kicking your prissy ass." Hiero returned, and went back to eating.

"Trust me, I've seen him drunk a few time to drown his sorrows. It's not pretty, or very safe to be around him if he doesn't like you," Val piped, sipping a goblet of water and then another one of vino," I don't have such problems. It's a price of some sort for him."

Dilandau understood this a little. Hiero was from another world that probably had other forms of refreshment than just vino. This world had water, fruit nectars, an assortment of vino, and milk. Dilandau himself could hold his liquor exceptionally well because he knew when he'd had enough. He was in control of his body and fate, so what was to prevent him from enjoying fine vino anyway? He felt bad for Hiero, not being able to control alcohol mingling with blood. He wondered how long it took Hiero to get drunk, a glass, two, maybe four or five. It didn't matter, but from the very fact that Hiero hadn't even reached once for the glass of vino and had been drinking water all night with his food, it had to probably be very potent in affecting the young king.

"This been a problem for a long time?" Dilandau asked casually, lifting a piece of meat to his lips with his fork, the piece drowned in fine gravy.

"Since I was born….First time I tried alcohol I woke up in my own puke and a bunch of dead guys around me. I guess it was a wild night. I tried to keep away from the drink after that, but there were things that just screamed to me 'Get drunk' and stuff. I didn't slaughter anyone the other times…I think." Hiero said casually.

Chid dropped his glass at the confession. "How the hell old were you when this happened?"

Hiero looked at him, the bread loaf gone and a hand sized wedge of cheese replacing it. "That….is a secret. Think about that when you try and sleep tonight." Hiero said sweetly, attacking the cheese like it was the last one on Gaia.

"And your appetite, has that been around as long?" Dilandau persisted. Hiero didn't show that he minded and smiled after he finished the cheese off.

"That started the second place I was dropped in. Call it….inherited because of the skills I developed there." Hiero proclaimed, grabbing up a few spears of raw broccoli.

"What the hell are you two talking about? What's this second place?" Chid demanded as one of his servants.

"None of your business, Duke Pris. Eat your damn food. This is a discussion among real men, not playboys." Hiero spat, popping one green piece into his mouth.

"Damn right, who needs the opinion of a bastard child when ours counts so much more? We actually fight and all you do is waste time by sitting on your pampered ass watching half-naked women to pass the time. You could be sparring or training, but no, you take the ridiculous perverted escape instead. Pathetic." Dilandau smiled, taking another gravy drenched bit of meat into his mouth. 

"Barbarian fiends is more like it. I do not know how you have been able to stand this foul rats for so long, Lady Alessa." Chid breathed, taking a sip from his new glass.

Hiero growled a bit, and Dilandau half hoped it would start a fight, but nothing came. Hiero savagely tore into a new piece of roast pheasant, his double colored eyes looking so sharp they could cut steel. Dilandau just sighed, the electrical mood broken by Chid's wane personality. He wanted to slit the duke's throat, just for fun and take down all his guards. He was capable of killing men as easily as people swatted flies, easier even. 

Last night's battle had greatly satisfied his desire for battle, but it was so fleeting, the high he got from it was starting to weaken. 'Perhaps I'll spar with that….Val. Celena taught him a few of my moves, but I have improved since then. I wonder how good he really is.' Dilandau thought.

"Lady Alessa, it would please me if you would accompany me tomorrow in Freid. I could give you a tour while I survey the merchants and shrines within our noble city of Godashim," he was saying, then paused, leaning his head in his palm as he stared at her adoringly.

"A tour would be a welcome change, Chid….um….what are you staring for?" she asked, blushing. Dilandau wanted to be sick at how oblivious she was acting. How stupid she was, but what else could he expect from a mere woman but just that.

"I wish I could stare forever into your soft eyes and embrace the cool touch of your beauty. You make me believe even more in angels falling to Gaia than ever, you're truly an angel bestowed upon me, one who seeks great beauty and grace like my own. I wish I could be in your company forever, my lady." He said sweetly, smiling deeply.

"Wish in one hand and crap in the other and see which one piles up first!" Hiero growled audibly, and everyone dropped their utensils in surprise. As the silence grew thick, Dilandau couldn't help it, and started laughing wildly. Soon, Gatti was stifling a laugh and failed, letting his musical laughter filter out with Chesta following him with stifled giggles. Soon all the Dragon Slayers and Val were laughing, while Hiero looked extremely proud of himself and he pushed his chair away from the table. 

"I'd love to stay and insult you some more, but the longer I look at you, the more I want to spill my food back onto my plate. I'll be in the courtyard if anyone needs me." Hiero let out, his velvety voice quite content. Then he was gone. 

Dilandau waited a few minutes before getting up, pointing to Val to follow. "What?" Val replied, running around the table to Dilandau

"He's going to the garden, and so are we. I want to see how good you are with a sword," Dilandau smirked, exiting the room with the young knight," Or are you afraid to challenge a swordsman as renowned as myself?"

Val smirked back, but more playful than arrogant. He smiled, flashing those fangs of his briefly. "You're on. If you're as half as good as Aunt Celena told me you were, this is going to be a very fulfilling night. I may not be as good as Hiero, but he's older than me…." Val was saying, then trailed off, aware that Dilandau had walked away again.

"Hey, wait up, I can't fight you if you keep moving so fast." Val called jogging after him. Dilandau kept his pace the same, smiling rather cruelly back at his estranged cousin. "Hmm, don't disappoint me then by being this slow, or I might decide that you aren't worth my time. I lack any patience for the weak." Dilandau uttered smoothly. He heard Val hiss, and it only made his grin grow. 

'Nice, hit a nerve, he might not be so boring after all.' Dilandau thought, casting a glance towards Val had been just behind him. He stopped when he saw he wasn't there, but didn't get to turn as the clicking of landing heels sounded in front of him, smiling with one white fang poking out, his golden eyes flashing with triumph

"I am anything but weak, catch me if you can, cousin. First one to the garden gets to fight Hiero first!" Val laughed, and sped off down the hall.

"How childish….you'll learn to regret those words when you must face me." Dilandau shouted at his cousin's back, taking chase as he pulled out his sword. 

"Don't try too hard…." Val snickered, taking out his own blade as they raced for the garden.

**__**

To Be Continued….

*The High Priestess card represents the fact that not much is happening during the day and Alessa and Dilandau trying to look beyond the obvious exterior of Hiero and discover what he is hiding.

****

Teaser: Love is in the air, but it may be fatal. Alessa gets a tour of Freid, Folken is plotting against Freid, and someone at last gets a kiss, but who? Also, the legend behind the songs **Dragon Bride **and **Silver Requiem** is revealed. 

****Fortunas** means fortune in Greek.

****

Esca-Fact- Egzardia is one of four neighboring countries of Asturia known for its exquisite fashion and art style, namely Millerna's pants outfit. They have different ideas of what women wear than most of Gaia. Godashim is the capital of Freid, where Chid resides.

__

+Jotunheim is the world of giants in Norse Mythology. Since Asgard is used in **Escaflowne, **and also being of the Norse Myths as one of the nine worlds, it seems appropriate that Fanelia, Asturia, Zaibach, and Freid being on the same continent need their continent named justly for their 'giants,' the guymelefs.

****

The rest is in Japanese:

*^**Anata Yariman! **Means," You bimbo!"

^* **_Anata inpu, watashi itou anata! _**means ," You slut, I hate you!"

****

# **_Anata inpu, watashi itou anata! Okagede, Val-kun wan burookunhaato, anata hitodenashi baita! BAITA!! _**means "Thanks to you, Val has a broken heart, you ungrateful bitch! Bitch!"

****

#^ Kutabare! USOTSUKI! Anata saseko! means "Fuck you! LIAR! You whore!"

#* **_Hike ware hotokku, anata chibi jasutisu kikei kopii_**….**_hike Val hotokku, inpu. _**Means," Leave me alone, you little justice freak copy…._leave Val alone too, harlot."_

****

##_Satsu saru_…._means "Stay away."_

****

*# Miokuru means "Farewell."

My Japanese is poor, so don't take my word for it that this is how the sentences are structured.


	21. Ch 19: Golden Charm and Sapphire Jealous...

**__**

Disclaimer: I know, this is the first time I have ever put one up. I do not own any of** "The** **Slayers" **or** "Escaflowne" **characters, or the countries of Saillune, Egzardia, Freid, Zaibach, Fanelia, Asturia, or Asgard. I do own Hiero and Alessa, and if you want to use either character, ask my permission first. I also own Delphine, Narcissa, Bran, Zazu, Saffron, Veda, Myrna, Daisuke, Colwin, and Void. 

****

Chapter 19

The Star*

Golden Charm and Sapphire Jealousy

**~ Godashim, Fried ~**

The golden sun climbed over the horizon slowly, the citizens of Freid still encased in dreams and nightmares. The animals were another story, the light of day alerting them to begin anew in their daily routine, awaiting their masters' beckon and call. 

Among them, the rooster of one of many local farmers came out of his pen and hopped up onto his perch. The palace wasn't ver far, for this roosters owner took care of most of Duke Chid's food needs and fine animal wool for clothing. The rooster had no thoughts of this, only that he was to crow when the sun rose to alert his master a new day was here, and work on the farm would proceed as normal. He'd get fed, get his pick of plump hens to mate with, and go one pecking until the moons rose, and then do the same when the sun came again. 

He crowed proudly, puffing his amber and feathery chest out fully as his cry filled the air. All he needed to perform were five crows, as loud as possible as he knew he had to. Upon the fifth, he prepared to hop off his perch and go peck at the ground like always.

"**_FIREBALL_**!" was the last thing the bird heard before he was burnt to a dead crisp.

**__**

~ Palace of Duke Chid ~

Hiero slumped back on his bed, annoyed he'd been roused by the rooster outside. He'd gotten back at it by frying it and only hoped that he wouldn't have to hear another crowing anytime soon. He was tired enough and didn't need something bothering his precious sleep. "How I envy the dead." He muttered, slamming his pillow over the back of his head and warm sunlight drew across his smooth and pale bare back and boxers shorts. His legs were well hidden under the white sheets His dark boxers were even more contrasting the most against the pale sheets, but the room was darker. He lay there for a long time, trying to fall back to sleep.

He blamed the duo colored rooms on Chid's odd sense of style, black and white for some room, purple and blue for others, gold and white, green and yellow, and the list went on. Hiero didn't know the palace well, but Val did. In probing his minds in childhood and adulthood, he'd seen certain areas through Val's memories. This room seemed to suit him best. It had no color and it was near Val's room. He could keep tabs on his friend better being in closer vicinity, unlike in Fanelia. He felt he'd failed Val in a way, not being able to protect him from pain, the pain Allen and Myrna had inflicted upon him. 

'Allen will get his, from me, from Dilandau, I don't care, so long as he is made sorry for hurting Val-chan.' Hiero thought, sleep not trying to return to his body. The sun was very warm now, and it kept seeping through the pillow into his shut eyes. With a frustrated growl, he threw the pillow off the bed and sat up. 'I hate chickens, lousy beady-eyed bastards. I hate them….all they are good for is food….Hmmm, speaking of which, I can be first for breakfast." He said, smiling at the thought of food. 

His appetite could be bothersome, always needing to eat to maintain his mystical energy. Lina had always needed to eat almost every few hours of a day to keep her nightmare magic potent, and he simply inherited her skills, since not everyone was capable of using nightmare magic. He used it with the greatest of pleasure, but the energy taken from his body for the spells had to be compensated, which meant eating a lot. The only good thing about it was he never gained any weight from it, only a few growth spurts in height. 

By the time Hiero was fifteen on Gaia, he was nearly as tall as his current father was. King Van had gained height since he had met up with Hitomi, as tall as grandfather Ghau had been upon his death. Hiero had been a little shocked his father had been such a short at age fifteen, short as compared to how tall Hiero had been at that age. He had gathered he was at least half a foot taller than his father was at that age. After that, Hiero gained a few more inches after that before his body couldn't grow anymore. 

Hiero sighed, the memories of his parents drifting away with his annoyance. He got off his bed and thrust his clothes and boots on, then fixed his hair in his bathroom into it's normal and neat fashion. He walked out of his room with a final stretch and yawn, expecting to see the others exiting.

No one came out, their doors all shut. He didn't bother to knock on them, and walked to Val's room. The door was unlocked and as he peered inside, he found it was empty, the broken class from his tantrum long gone and the bed looking like it had been slept in. Val wasn't there. "He's an early riser all right. Guess I was trying to go to sleep longer than I thought. Damn, now I won't be first for breakfast." He sighed, shutting the door quietly before running down the halls to the dining area.

~

Hiero sat down quietly in his seat, only Chesta and Viole looking up from their plates to greet him, Myrna being the only civilian to wave and grin. Gatti looked half-asleep, his hair disheveled, trying to drink some orange nectar and keep from landing his face in his eggs while Dalet was sleeping in his chair with a piece of bacon in his mouth. Migel's seat was empty, as was Dilandau and Guimel's, the only Dragon Slayers missing. Val was in his seat eating and trying to avoid looking at Myrna while Myrna was trying to look around Val to gaze adoringly at Hiero. 

'I have a fit and she still won't accept the fact that I don't love her. Gods, what an airhead. She's ten times the bitch Amelia was. This is obvious punishment for stealing from that witch and humiliating her, isn't it?' he thought crassly, and shoved a buttered roll in his mouth savagely. 

As he gave the table another look, he found Chid's seat was empty, but there was a messy plate there. Alessa's was also not in her seat, her plate littered with a few crusts and burnt pieces of bacon. "Where are Alessa and Chid?" he asked, trying not to sound suspicious. Chesta looked up from his bacon and eggs, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth, then lowered it slightly.

"We all came down for breakfast after the rooster crowed, then some explosion really woke us up, Lord Hiero," Chesta explained, and Hiero had to blush at what his tantrum caused," When Chid finished his breakfast, he asked Lady Alessa about that tour of Freid thing. She said she had nothing to do and might as well get cultured and agreed. She did tell us to inform you that she'd see you later. I guess she was obviously never told how vast Freid is…."

"Or how dull. This place is mainly agricultural and religious. He'll either bore her to death so much with shrines and farmlands that she'd do anything to get out of it….Oop, bad choice of words, Lord Hiero." Gatti added, yawning then taking a gulp of his nectar. 

Hiero smirked and piled the food on his plate enough to hide how pissed off his face was starting to look. "Yes, very bad choice of words, and stop calling me Lord. Bad enough Myrna does it. I guess I'll have to speed eat now to make sure Chid doesn't pull anything on Alessa like Allen did on my mother. Why she let him do that….I still don't know. It was stupid crush….and crushes are for morons." Hiero said snidely, shooting a dirty look at the starry eyed Myrna. 

Her trance didn't break, her furry elbow now embedded in her food. A few seconds longer and she slipped on her food and her face landed hard in her eggs. The noise from the crash and her yowling was enough to make Dalet snort awake, the bacon snapping upwards and landing in his hair. He didn't notice this and chewed a moment, then seemed to realize where he was and started to eat anew, humming as if nothing had happened.

Hiero rolled his eyes and started to eat swiftly, piling food upon his plate a few more times. "Alessa is not like my mother. She's a lot stronger in her will, not as scared of herself. I don't think so anyway. If Chid does try anything, well, I know I can have faith in her. My mother, I loved her very much, but she could be so hysterical and fickle sometimes. She only had a crush on Allen cause he looked like some guy she had a crush on from her track team back home."

"What's a track team?" Dalet snorted, delicately munching down on his toast.

"Its an athletic team on the Mystic Moon. I bet Gatti would be good at it, he's got the physique for it." Hiero chirped, making Gatti blush.

"Why not me?" Dalet demanded.

"You would only make it as a groupie, you're too vain. Sweat probably offends you, so it wouldn't work." Hiero said pleasantly, shoving some toast in his mouth.

Dalet grumbled, but made no reply. "Told you so, but that's not the point. The point is that I am not Alessa's keeper, she's in charge of her own destiny. I won't interfere with her life, but I will try to get her to be a part of mine. And if Chid hurts her in any way….this country is going to need a new duke." Hiero grinned, finishing off the last of his food.

"No interference, huh? What if she starts liking him better than you?" Dalet smirked. Hiero sneered at him. "Why don't you go wash that bacon out your hair like the prissy twit you are?" Hiero returned. Dalet hissed at him, grinding his teeth as he swatted the bacon from his locks. Hiero just smiled with throaty chuckle, shutting his eyes a moment. He opened them back up to look smug, content he had Dalet fuming. The young Slayer pushed back violently from the table, favoring his greased hair and left the room in a huff.

"But I digress, you guys aren't the issue. Did Dilandau, Migel, and Guimel come down early too?" he asked casually.

"Lord Dilandau came down before us. He was walking out as we all came down. We're quite used to him being an earlier riser than we are. He is our superior after all. I think Migel and Guimel are still sleeping, they were never morning people. The first time around, they rarely ate breakfast at all." Chesta piped, wiping his mouth off. Hiero nodded and went on in asking," So where did Dilandau go? Training, I bet."

"Correct, Lord Hiero. He told us he was going to do it outside of Freid. The people here evidently annoy him. He seemed like he wanted privacy. I wouldn't know why, didn't he win again Sir Val?" Chesta asked timidly.

Hiero smiled a little, casting Val a side-glance. Val looked like he was smiling slightly, but he was still eating so it was hard to tell. "Yeah, he did that much, but I beat him afterwards. He didn't seem sore about that. I think maybe that it is the area. This is near where all the Dragon Slayers met their demise. It's probably just memories." Hiero replied, feeling cold suddenly. It was how all the reborn Dragon Slayers felt when they were reminded of their deaths. No one deserved what they got, to be slaughtered like pigs, no matter what they had done. 

"Yes, we all have those of this place….even poor Migel. He'll probably hole up in his room all day. He hates this place." Gatti let out, done with his meal.

"I don't blame him. If I got strangled to death somewhere, I'd be antsy about it too. I'll bring him some food up after I'm done." Hiero replied, eliciting startled chokes from everyone but the sighing Myrna.

"If there is any left after you're done. Hah, hah." Chesta giggled. Hiero just shrugged, grabbing a piece of fruit. "This will be the last thing I eat….for a few hours….," he said quietly, and got up from his seat," Try and have a little relaxation today, but keep your eyes open. Zaibach nearly had us yesterday so they can't be far off."

Those at the table, except Myrna, smiled and nodded coherently, watching Hiero go to where Migel's empty chair was. He piled up a good helping of eggs, meat, and toast and a fat goblet of orange nectar. He walked for the door, but Val called out to him, making him stop.

"I thought you weren't fond of Migel. The others said you've been really hard on him and Dalet." Val asked curiously. 

"He's stopped his unwanted advances on Alessa and he's become rather competent. There's no harm in allowing a guy to eat. He's of no use to us starving and weak. This doesn't mean I forgive his actions, just that he needs to eat….," Hiero replied, starting to walk again," I'm not completely vindictive, Val-chan. Start worrying if I offer to bring Folken breakfast. Kill me if that ever happens."

Hiero left, not waiting for a response. He walked slowly to Migel's room, thinking of what he'd do for the rest of the day. 'Find Alessa for one and beat the tar out of Chid discreetly and out of her line of view. Now how do you show a girl you care, I keep getting interrupted when I try and kiss her….hmm, maybe a present. Yes, I can get her a present today.' He thought, a smile perking up his face.

"I wonder what present she'd like….something romantic. Ah….Lord Dynast got his first wife a diamond angel. That caught everyone by surprise. Not me….not really, he learned as much from me as I did from him. Hmm, maybe I'll get her a fancy ornament too." He muttered to himself as he reached Migel's door.

**_~ Streets of Godashim ~ _**

- Hours Later -

"Roses! Freesia! Narcissus! Baby's Breath! Lilies, come one come all and buy flowers for your loved ones. Special deals, well spent gidaru here!" a dog-man merchant called, an array of lovely, sparkling flowers and arrangements surround his booth. 

Alessa had to marvel at the lovely and bustling streets of Godashim, they were even lovelier later in the day. More merchant shops and booths were open, a lot more colors of the clothing of the people caught her eye, and the place was filled with conversation. It almost reminded her of Times Square in the winter, when everyone was outside going to the department and toy stores for Christmas present. She wondered if Gaia had any such holiday, but soon doubted it. Wars and death's of famous people were probably all this war torn planet celebrated. 

"I'll take a Baby's breath crown, please." Chid's voice piped. She finally seemed to break her gaze on the streets, and a dolphin-headed man carrying some fish a ways off. Alessa looked at Chid in time to have a crown of sweet smelling and tiny flowers placed on her head. She blushed at the action meeting with Chid's gaze. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady, but the flowers are nothing compared to you." he cooed gently. She looked away, itching at her clothing. It was another damn dress, baby blue with lavender embroidery, one Chid had one of his servants leave in place of her dirty clothing. He hadn't told her where he original and comfortable clothes were taken, and doubted he would. He had said ladies should themselves off in proper attire.

She had detested him putting it that way, him belittling women wearing pants and all. Hiero encouraged it, never once suggesting she wear a dress for anything. Yet, Hiero was so distant and odd, Chid was from this world, mortal. There was no harm in making a friend, Chid had his good points. He was polite, he listened most of the time, and he wasn't trying to blow things up. 

'Maybe I'm not being fair to Hiero, but he's so much older than me….with all that deadly power in my body. What if his affection is an act just to lead me on? He's older than this world, he knows how people expect those in love act….no, Hiero wouldn't do that, would he?' she thought, confusing herself terribly enough not to notice Chid was leading her around again, his arm over her shoulder.

"You seem so deep in thought, but I bet I can guess what you're thinking about, or rather who." She heard him say. She didn't wriggle out of the hold, he wasn't trying anything funny. He sounded concerned.

"What makes you think I am thinking of anyone?" she asked.

"It's Hiero, I know, plenty people wear that look, or disgust when thinking about him. Except Dryden and Gaddes, they seem to like the little jackass. He's been a problem child since he was born, I don't know why you were his childhood playmate….or why he never told us about you," he sighed, then looked her over," Then again, I think I do. He always was greedy about people."

"He's not so bad once you get know him, maybe eccentric and odd at times, but he has a big heart. He has risked his life plenty of times for us all….more than he's needed to." She said softly, suddenly feeling like his slender arm weighed a ton.

"You wouldn't say that if he tried to set your clothes on fire while you were still in them. I'm stunned his parents didn't die from heart attack instead….well, that's not being fair to them, may the gods rest their souls. They loved that blue streak of lightening to death. Hmmm, shall we discuss something else, like how you like Godashim so far?" Chid offered.

"Oh, its nice, very different from….home. Extremely different….its all so festive and friendly around. Here….my parents uh, and Hiero's, never let us go around Fanelia much, so I didn't know it very well. When Hiero goes back, I might get a chance when people come to help. I feel so terrible for what those Zaibach people did. Hiero took it very hard….he's so alone now." She said, moving a little faster to lose his arm, but he kept up with her.

"Hiero, Hiero, Hiero….he must really be getting to you if you keep talking about him. I feel for his country, I am sorry he has no one from that beautiful place anymore, but that's no excuse to be with a band of war criminals….who are supposed to be dead. How he manages to grow even stranger is beyond me. Please, this subject is making you fret so much. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be subjected to that. Let's go to the Arcadia Shrine to Atlantis. It has the most gorgeous architecture, my lady." He said crisply, his tone softening once Hiero's name wasn't mentioned.

"I guess so….I must be stressed out. With all that has happened….who wouldn't be?" she replied, allowing him to walk her further through the crowded streets.

~

The shrine he took her into was in fact beautiful, even more beautiful than the garden path to his throne. Statues and portraits of numerous angels of every size and gender were displayed, and the sacred symbol of Freid, a sort of stick figure angel, was carved into the wall behind the altar. Sunlight shined through it, the golden radiance stretching nearly the entire expanse of the shrine. 

Organ music played while a slew of nuns prayed before the golden altar of a male and female angel in a delicate embrace, the male's wings spread while the female seemed to cradle her body. It was a lot fancier than the church at the orphanage, one that was littered with gum wrappers, wine stains, and cigarette butts from the bad kids. No cheap wooden statues, no graffiti littered pews, nothing. The place was like paradise for the religious.

"I've never seen anything like it. It….how long has this church been here?" she asked breathlessly. Chid wasn't draping his arm over her, he was in a nearby pew praying with a small smile and his delicate eyes closed. 

"Not long actually. Construction was completed in the reconstruction of Freid. That….boy, Dilandau, and his Dragon Slayers helped burn my country to the ground nearly twenty years ago. This church was the oldest and most famous of all in Freid, it was founded by our country's first and virgin high priestess, Arcadia. She was a visionary, one who met with some of the last remnants of the Draconian race and built this shrine based on their appearance and tales. She passed her legacy onto a priestess of her choice, but there never was another like Arcadia, she was truly a blessed one, gifted in the arts, literature, and she was the most humane and selflessly loving person ever born. It was a shame when she died. Her legacy lives on in Freid, it will forever." Chid explained, still on his knees.

Alessa heard the tip tap of footsteps, but no one was walking around before her, so she figured other people were coming in to pray. "It is nice you were able to restore it. Makes me glad stone can't be burnt to a crisp."

Chid nodded. "Yes, not like that heathen Dilandau would care. He enjoyed it, I heard him laughing as we all escaped the blaze. I was too young to understand why, but I do now." he let out, starting to stand. Alessa was ready to agree with him when a familiar and dangerous voice sounded by her ear, the cold breath making her blood freeze.

"And what the hell do you understand, Chid?" Dilandau uttered casually, walking past Alessa with a very smug look on his face, and circled her a moment. Soon he stood right in front of her, still in his armor, cleaned up, and with his sword on his hip. He looked perfectly arrogant as well, his garnet eyes seeming to laugh at her, staring her down.

She fought back the urge to gulp, but couldn't take her eye free of his. "You do not belong here, monster. Have you come back to destroy this place of beauty again?" Chid demanded angrily, his blue eyes flaring.

Dilandau let out a slight chuckle, but his eyes remained on Alessa. "Who, me? This dump isn't worth my time, what would I get out of it? Oh yes, target practice. I have no sense of worship or faith. I only worship war and death….not….my own kind. I was born of an Asturian woman….and a Draconian man, so you should really be worshiping me, Chid, since I have the blood of Atlantis in my veins. But I'd sooner die than let someone as boorish as you worship me. My Dragon Slayers' loyalty is all I need….and a good fight." Dilandau snickered, running his hand through his silver hair.

"What are doing here then? If you have no business here, then get your filthy soul out of this house of worship! Iie!" Chid yelled, startling the nuns enough to make them look at him, and angering Dilandau enough to slap him to the ground.

"Some duke you are, you take slaps worse than Chesta and Dalet do. Truly tragic….but yes, I have other pressing business than to bother with someone as weak as you. I just wanted to take in the sight, didn't have much time to do it the last time I was here, but then again, you know why. Now that I've seen it, I guess burning this place to the ground wasn't such a waste after all. You don't have much to entertain people….I'd have better luck at an abandoned farmhouse than this hole." Dilandau snickered, then started to walk past Alessa, still smirking.

"And you just conveniently came in here to tell us that?" Alessa breathed, finally finding her voice. 

Dilandau stopped right next to her, his left eye gracing her, the blood-red garnet eye regarding as if she were lunch. "Just checking, little girl, just checking. Have fun….just don't forget, we are all on a mission. Don't waste our time again." He told her, then walked out proudly, as if nothing of importance occurred.

"Baka….," Chid muttered, rubbing his newly sore and red cheek, then noticed Alessa was finally looking at him," Oh, forgive my language, my lady, but he is utterly uncivilized and…."

"Just Dilandau….you can't change the guy, I don't think ever will. Why Hiero has any faith in Dilandau being around is beyond me. He's better off in a nut house." She mumbled as he walked up to her, smiling affectionately.

"Why would a house of nuts be a better place? I don't see how food will help him." Chid said curiously. Alessa just sighed. "Never mind…..Let's just leave before he decides he forgot a few more insults he wanted to use. Besides, I think I'm a little hungry. I didn't have a very big breakfast." She replied quietly, getting a sweet smile from him, and his arm latched to her waist.

"All you had to do was ask, it is my duty as a man to look out for your interests and safety. I will be more prepared the next that ruffian shows his face. We wouldn't want your dignity and beauty being harmed, now would we?" he said dotingly, his fingers rubbing at her hip.

She squirmed a bit, putting her hand to his to halt the ticklish movements. "Fine, can we just get something to eat." She said quickly. He nodded, but kept his hand on her hip.

~

Lunch was a very lovely affair, rather too lovely. She guessed Chid being the ruler was the reason for it. There was soft harp and violin music from the lovely restaurant he brought her too, one that was full of well dressed nobles, priests, and rich civilians, the tables covered with lace tablecloths, crystalline vases with fresh flowers, and fine plates and utensils that were cleaner than she thought possible 

It was terribly suffocating. She had never been to a fancy place, but then again, before she came to Gaia, a fast food place or a cheap diner was as good as it got. She'd already dined in two palaces before this, and they were far more lavish than this. Hiero had not spoiled her like this, but then again, he'd had no time and she personally didn't care if he ever did. She was easy to please. She merely wanted to eat, not be doted on so much. Chid was really being nice to her, making her feel welcome, but it was still so much.

She was almost glad when she'd finished lunch, more than eager to not have everyone in the place staring at her like she had two heads. She'd heard whispers, wondering if she was Chid's new lover, maybe his future Duchess, or just a hooker. Alessa took offense to the last comment, it was entirely uncalled for, but it made her think of Hiero. He'd mistaken her for an exotic dancer when he'd first seen her, but then again, he didn't know what leotards were for completely. He'd apologized somewhat and never brought it up again.

She didn't understand why everyone had to gossip about her, it was unfair. She was just being friendly and getting a tour, that was all. Why they had to be so nosy and nasty was beyond her, and she chose not to retaliate against them. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing that they'd hit a nerve. Alessa walked out proudly and ahead of Chid when they were leaving. 

But luck passed her by the moment she stepped outside, a parade of citizen rushing past her to talk to Chid, mostly young women and greedy old merchants, trying to speak their piece to the young duke. She was pushed back a few times until she found herself shoved violently into a dim alley, Chid calling out her name. 

She couldn't get past the crowd too well, they had fully blocked her in. Alessa sighed and walked down the alley, hoping she could double back and wait for the crowd to die down. She didn't know her way around this place, she needed Chid to help her back to the palace, or she'd have to stomach Dilandau yelling at her again. 

As she walked on, the alley curved, the sounds of the ground leaving her ears. She heard a few animals, cats maybe. The more she walked, the more lost she felt, soon no noises but the warm breezes of Fried filling her ears. 'Lost, dammit. I don't need this….what if there are criminals somewhere down the line. I don't even have a weapon to defend myself with….' She thought, growling in frustration as she walked on.

Then she heard it, someone whistling a song, the Dragon Bride. She recognized it after a moment, the familiar notes clicking into place in her mind. The lamenting whistler was nearby, maybe at the end of the alley. She listened hard to locate it, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of attackers. 

A few minutes passed before she finally got out of the alley into the afternoon sun, a well straight across from her in the middle of a pretty little garden. She saw the figure sitting on the edge of it, his back leaning against on of the poles that held the bucket up. He was whistling strongly now, one leg casually draped over the edge in her view and the other was with him on the ledge. His sapphire blue hair seemed to shine like a sea of jewels in the sunlight, his gentle eyes closed until he finished his song.

When he stopped, the eyes opened, regarding her almost thoughtfully. "I knew you'd come." He said quietly, not making a move towards her. She did it on her own, walking slowly to him, then sitting herself neatly on the emerald grass a foot away from him. He looked down, a gentle smile on his pale lips and lock of hair blowing across his eyes. 

"Having a good time with Chid?" he asked casually, his hand in his lap. "It was interesting. The….nicest part was the Arcadia Shrine, you should go there. It's very pretty, maybe you can pray to your parents….and Celena." She told him

"I don't pray." He said simply, and without passion.

"That's a lie. I saw you pray to the moons for love….oop." she let out, stopping when she realized what she just said. She'd seen that in a dream, not in life. There was no way she could see it unless she'd been spying on him, and it was probably what he was thinking.

He raised an eyebrow, looking a little put out, but it was brief. "You must have talked with Myrna or something. My door is always locked, has been for a few years, since Myrna hit puberty. I'll have to have a talk with her….again." he said quietly.

"No….Jenai told me. He saw you doing it once." She lied quickly. If he saw through it, he didn't show it.

"Ok, if you say so. But I do not pray, the gods have never answered me, not since….well, you know. Delphine pretty much made me abolish religion from my life….I don't deserve their guidance anyhow. I killed once of them, sort of." He said, then squirmed a bit, and forced out a smile," You didn't come here to talk about my faith, now did you? Where's Chid?" he went on.

"After lunch….some citizens swarmed him. We got separated, and I wound up in an alley….got kind of lost. I think we had seen most of the sights, the Seishi Gardens, most of the farms, a few shrines aside from Arcadia's, and the market place….is there more?" she explained, smiling faintly.

"I don't know, I've never been here. I wandered to this place, its nice and quiet. No nagging guards or people, just….nature." he said, smiling appreciatively at the area, then looked back at her.

"Yeah….never saw much of that in New York, the most we got out of nature was Central Park, and that's being generous. The nuns never splurged for any decent trips….then again, this place makes up for it, if only there weren't so much death involved in seeing new places and people."

"Death is a part of normal life. But sometimes, death can have meaning for others. Like the Dragon Bride did." Hiero replied.

"There actually was a Dragon Bride? I remember you saying it was from some kind of legend." Alessa asked, letting her finger play with the grass.

"Yes, but a true legend, when this place was still capable of magic….well, when the gods still had great influence and dragons still had their wings," he chuckled, then looked thoughtfully at her," Want to pass the time and hear it? You can finally understand what Dragon Bride and the Silver Requiem truly mean to Fanelia. It is pretty much the only part of Fanelia of the past that interests me. You don't have to hear it….if you don't want to."

Alessa smiled at him, patting his knee. She wanted to laugh when she saw him blushed, but refrained from it. "Sure, if it is as charming as the story of Arcadia, even a little, what could be the harm in it."

Hiero smiled and got off the well to sit near her, leaning his back against the stone structure. "It is actually a love story of the first king of Fanelia, the one who first bound himself to Escaflowne. He was a brilliant warrior, but he had no queen, he was far too busy defending Fanelia against the dragons. He would hunt every day in the Dragon valley and bring back the meat for his people, the skulls and skin for commerce, but that was all her lived for."

"What was his name?" Alessa asked quietly. "Tava Reluse de Fanel, and he was Fanelia founder and savior, uniting what was once a group of poor nomads. In taking down a tyrant's thieves' guild that had only built the palace of Fanelia, he acquired the land and his men built the city around it. And named it after himself….for his family's honor and was decided to be most capable of ruling. He was a wonderful king and praised, but alone. He had no family other than himself," Hiero went on," But things changed when he reached his 30th birthday, and a large male dragon had been scaring and devouring away most of the merchants his kingdom traded with. He made an oath to go out and destroy it or die trying, and he'd do it alone."

"Anyway, after a few days of tracking, he found the dragon, a rare silver dragon. It was attacking a young raven hair maiden, and the woman took Tava's breath away. He'd never seen such beauty, such innocence in any living creature. In a heroic effort, he attacked and slew the dragon, but it only made the maiden weep. She had not blamed the creature, saying it was merely hungry and the animals it was used to feeding upon had died out. He felt so terrible, and so in love, he vowed to her he would never slay a dragon again. Dragons would only be slain as a task to prove one was worthy of being the king of Fanelia." Hiero explained.

"And so Dragon Slaying tasks were created…."Alessa surmised. Hiero nodded, grimacing a little. "Yeah, Val and I know who to blame for that barbaric sport, but hell, there were tons of them back then, not like the ones of this era. They lost their wings over time, trying to stay out of the sky where spears and firebomb launchers couldn't hit them," Hiero sighed, then looked thoughtful," After that day, he and the woman, Marina, returned and grew more in love than before. It took Marina some time to fall for Tava since he killed the dragon, but she soon understood that he was depended on heavily. She was with him every waking hour, hearing of his life and him of hers, that she was a bard who had lost her way on her way to Asturia. She had no homeland, and had lived alone in the forests near the coast ever since her family died of a terrible disease. She been on her own since she was thirteen, and took very excellent care of herself, till that dragon incident. After a while, they married in secret, since Tava's advisors were against their king marrying a common woman, and a filthy bard at that. They believed bards were lazy idiots. Filthy sluts and bastards that would do anything to get a handout."

"That's cruel. He loved her, and she loved him, what was their deal?" Alessa snapped. Hiero shrugged. "They didn't believe she could provide a ….good heir, but Tava wouldn't hear of it, he only wanted Marina. He stayed with her all the time, hearing her beautiful song she would play on her harp, one her mother taught her, an ancient lament of their tribe. She never mentioned what tribe, but they must be extinct or something if only Fanelians know the song," Hiero went on quietly, then his eyes grew sad," But despite how happy they were, his advisors and warriors weren't. His thought to be best friend Tesu, the leader of Fanelia's warriors, grew hateful of this woman who was, in his mind, seducing the king to steal the throne. So, he and the advisors cooked up a rumor to be spread about a terrible winged dragon near Zaibach ruining trade routes, and that they needed help. Eventually, this rumor reached Tava, and he, being used to slaying dragons, wanted to help. Marina was against it, and feared he would be lost. He assured he'd be fine and left, eager to help the other country."

"The moment he was out of sight, the advisors and Tesu made a pact with the a demon of chaos, one of the few remnants of the Anti-god's servants that remained. They sacrificed one of their own to have a curse placed on Marina, so they could be rid of her and make up any story they wanted without any blood on their hands. The demon did the deed, and transformed Marina into a silver dragon, making her hide precious so she'd be slaughtered faster. Tava came back to be told a silver dragon had murdered his wife while he was away, and that it was hiding in the forest. Overcome with grief, Tava and Tesu left Fanelia to slay his wife's 'murderer.' They hunted it for nearly five years before they found the silver dragon, and its offspring."

He stopped a moment, and gazed at Alessa with an almost pained expression. She frowned slightly, knowing what was coming. It was all so sad. "The battle was terrible and Tesu got hurt, but not Tava. Then Tava attacked the child dragon, but the adult threw itself in his sword's path, its heart pierced. It fell, trying to keep Tava weakly away from the child, but Tava was overcome with grief. He was about to behead the creature when the larger dragon started to trill Marina's song. Tava looked at it and after a while realized what he'd done. He'd murdered his beloved wife, and nearly killed their child. He embraced her silver head, weeping for her while Tesu and the child watched. Tava said he didn't want to live, he wanted Marina to live, she deserved better. She was too much of an angel to be taken from the world. He cursed those that did this….then, he looked to the heavens and made a plea. 'Gods of Gaia, hear my cries. I have nothing to offer you but my life in exchange for the life of my wife and child. Please, take me instead. I love my Marina, I will even love her from beyond the grave. Please, take me instead of them. Be kind to them….as they deserve.' When he plea was complete, he looked to Tesu and made him to swear to watch over his child until the day he died, then rammed his sword through his own heart. He fell dead as his dragon wife lay bleeding on the dark ground."

"That's so….sad. How terrible." Alessa gasped. Hiero smirked a bit, still looking her dead on. "That's not the whole story. You see, after Tava killed himself, his wife and child's bodies began to glow, then they became human again, and the child was a raven-haired boy with his mother's sparkling blue eyes. Both naked and alive, Marina had been healed by the gods when they broke the spell through Tava's love for them. They helped Tesu back to Fanelia, despite the fact he had caused the curse that cost Tava his life. Tesu was angry with himself for being so foolish and had the advisors banished and served Marina and the young boy for the rest of his days. In the end, when the boy grew up and slew his dragon, Tesu devoted himself fully to the king's desires, never to think against his lost friend's beliefs. Marina, in memory of her husband's sacrifice, named her lament to him the Dragon Bride after herself, and their torrid and tragic battle the Silver Requiem, the silver death." Hiero finished, his gloved hands behind his head now.

Alessa breathed gently, the tale making her eyes water a bit. "So a Queen of Fanelia, a common woman, made those songs and the legend possible. I feel so bad for her, for her child….what they must have suffered because of people being bigots to their feelings." She said sharply.

"It is in the past, and Tesu learned his lesson, maybe too little too late, but he made good with the second Fanelian king. That young man ruled and lead a fully prosperous life and married a Zaibach princess, and in turn they had beautiful sons. The bloodline has been going strong for thousands of years, and the tale is always inspirational to everyone that hears it. Father told me when I was a child, so I'd know my heritage better. It was quite moving….and sad, yes, very sad. I know the emotion well." Hiero uttered, almost as if it hurt to say.

She was about to say something as he straightened up and stood, dusting himself off. His pendant glowed in the sunlight a bright pink, contrasting to his dark clothing. "Well, I think I have taken up enough of your time. I have to go to the market area for something, you think you can meet me here in a few hours?" he asked shyly, a precious pink blush working up his pale cheeks.

"I guess so. I know where the restaurant is from here, so this won't be too hard to find. I have to get back to Chid first and find out how to get back to the palace first." She said, a puzzled look crossing her face when Hiero's expression seemed to sour.

"I know the way back too. I'll tell you when you come back, heck, I'll even escort you back myself. I want to be civil here, I shouldn't have lost my temper with Myrna and Chid so much, its just so much is going on. I don't like being the pawn of gods and goddesses, it bother me, as you well understand. Zaibach really isn't helping my mood either. Please, don't judge me on my fits, I just….never seem to take heavy stress real well. I hope you don't hate me for how I have been acting lately. I can't help it, I'm too stuck in my ways, I guess." He chuckled lightly, rubbing his hair a bit.

She gave him a small smile, reaching out to pat his shoulder. He smiled back, pressing his hand to hers gently. "Everyone gets angry, believe me, I would have probably been yelling at Myrna like that eventually. She can get on your nerves real easy. It's ok, water under the bridge. Don't fuss over it….Now uh, how do I get back without taking a long, dimly lit alley?" she piped. Hiero pointed off to her right, at another alley. There were quite a few around the small well garden, about five or so behind her and four behind Hiero that also led out of the garden.

"That one to the right of the alley you came out of it short, it should take you to the start of the market place. If I know Chid, he's probably still there, thinking you're shopping. The little pissant….ah, duke thinks that's where most women hang out when they have nothing to do." Hiero said, stuttering bit as his swearing.

Alessa just nodded and patted his shoulder again. "Thanks, see you in a few hours. And behave, we want to get out of here without problems. That Zaibach place is still, tailing us, like you said. See you later!" she called, and ran off. 

"You can count on it!" he called, smiled at her, then ran down the alley to the far left.

If either had bothered to look back, they would have seen a lone, blonde figure step out of the alley Alessa had come out of, standing by the well with angry blue eyes. "Not on his life….my angel." The figure sighed, alone in the grassy court.

**_~ Floating Fortress Midgar ~_**

Folken walked with Sora at his side towards the guymelef hangar. It'd been at least a few hours since he had the captain of the guards lead his soldiers to approach Freid in their guymelefs, stealth cloaked of course. He'd received word over the com-link that they had surrounded the city and were awaiting further instruction. Folken told them to wait for the angels, and not a second sooner.

'Soon Freid will once again feel the strength of Zaibach burn through it, unless of course they give up once Sora persuades them. It might be interesting to see what they do.' He thought, smiling cruelly.

His steps faltered when Sora gasped and fell forward, as if she'd tripped. She was down on her hands and knees, one hand clutching at her chest. She was panting harshly, her eyes looking scared, the same way they looked when she spoke of her fears about Hiero. 

"What is the white dragon up to, Sora? Scaring you again?" Folken asked, dispassionate about it. She was holding him up. He wanted the angels now, not later, NOW!

Sora stood again, but still looked scared. "The wheels have fate have begun to turn, Lord Folken. There will four stages of the heart, an opening, a closing, a rebirth….and….a shattering. A catalyst will come and spread destruction and chaos upon the death….the death of….someone the white and black dragon are familiar with. The death will trigger destruction….but I do not know when. Perhaps we should refrain from this attack for a bit….if…."Sora stated, but Folken growled at her and shook his head.

"No, Sora, we have wasted enough time chasing them all over Asgard and now Jutenheim. It ends now. My plan is flawless, Sora dear, all you need to do is bellow your deathly beautiful pipes and we have won. If that fails, then the guymelefs will attack Freid and take them by force, taking Freid down with it.?" Folken stated hard, his red eyes flaring at her, as if daring her to disagree again. Sora looked back with emotionless pale blues, the fear gone. "As you wish, Lord Folken. As you wish." She uttered quietly and continued on.

"If all else fails, Lord Folken, there is still the doppelganger spying on Crusade. He is very loyal, if we lose the angels this time, they are not far from Freid." Sora added, also without emotion.

"Where is old Allen from here?" Folken asked in a bored tone. 

Sora tilted her head a bit, staring at nothing. "Half way from here and from Asturia. The doppelganger had sabotaged the engines again as planned. They will remain stranded atop the cliffs near the mountain path until you tell me to instruct him further."

Folken merely chuckled lightly, the hanger doors coming into view. "There will be no need. There is no way we can lose. No escape." Folken breathed, a grim smile on his lips.

**__**

~ The Well Court ~

Alessa came back when the sun started to set, wondering what Hiero wanted her to return here for. She hadn't been able to find Chid, but it was no big loss. He was probably back at the palace expecting her to be there or something. She was more concerned about meeting with Hiero, his words sounded so strained, like he was nervous. Maybe they would talk again, he'd open up a little more like before. He was good talker and had some interesting things to say. Each time he'd speak she'd think of the confession he'd made to them all in the memorial of Celena, the tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He'd looked so vulnerable, so child-like, as he'd looked in the dream she had. She always saw that blood stained little boy crying to his chilly mother, that adoring yet hurt look in his eyes as if he were about to die.

It pained her to think of it that way, but the images wouldn't leave her. They made her pity him, wishing there were something she could do to ease the pain. Maybe they would have a nice talk about the past, and perhaps mend some old wounds that had been bleeding all of Hiero's life. 

What Alessa did not expect to see was Chid standing with his back to her by the well, twisting a small shiny coin in his hand. It was gidaru, she'd seen it in Fanelia plenty and Hiero had explained what the money of Gaia was. Chid was flipping it a little, then looked the reddish-orange sky with a small smile before tossing the coin into the well.

'Wishing well. I get it….should have known. But how the hell did he know I'd be here?' she wondered, and stepped towards him. He seemed to hear her footsteps, or rather the loud rustle of the lousy dress she was wearing and started to turn, a smile on his face.

~

Chid looked behind himself, hoping it was Alessa, and was glad he was right. He had waited long enough for her to come back, hopefully before that ruffian king Hiero did. It had been a wonderful day until Dilandau had shown up and humiliated him in front of the shrine maidens and other patrons of the Arcadia Shrine. He thought he saw the silver-haired psychotic in the shadows every so often, following him around as if he were on some kind of strange hunt. He dismissed Dilandau being around after another hour passed as he made his way through the alley he was sure Alessa had been shoved into. Making his people move aside was a simple task, it only took a few minutes, but Alessa was already gone by then, probably trying to find another way back to his esteemed company. 

Now, at a very romantic looking sunset, here she was, bathed in amber light. The light became a rich dark blue and purple as a few more minutes passed. She was few feet away, looking up at him strangely. 'Probably wondering why and how I am here. She need not know, all she needs to know is that I will care for her better than any man alive, especially better than that little monster.' He thought, his smile growing very affectionate.

"Chid? Where did you come from? I….uh….have been looking all over for you. Where did you vanish to?" she asked, trying to step again, but only managed to step on the hem of her dress. She stopped a moment to fix it, and all Chid could do was grin and shake his head in a gentle sway. "My, did you rip it? I can have my tailor repair it as soon as possible, if you'd like. We can go back to the palace right now."

She looked up sternly. "You didn't answer my question, Chid."

He chuckled lightly and bowed towards her. She blushed, but nothing more. "I managed to escape the crowds, but you had disappeared from my sights. I had feared my beautiful guest was lost, so I set out to find you. And now, I have found you. Why are you here?" he replied, smiling pleasantly.

"I came to meet Hiero, he needed to go get something from the market place first." She replied evenly, taking a few more steps, despite how many times she stepped on the hem. Chid inwardly screamed at Hiero's name. 'So I heard right, he wanted to meet her. Well, too bad. Once part of being a truly chivalrous gentleman is always being punctual. That's the law of true men, little Hiero. You're still an immature little boy, you don't deserve this goddess.' He thought, watching Alessa with patient and loving eyes.

Alessa took her last step and tripped, right into his chest. He steadied her, holding her up in his arms under her armpits, as gentle as possible. He righted her only to a degree, so her face was close, but she wouldn't be able to get her footing or pull away. She stared wide-eyed at him, not blushing, only staring. He eyed her full pink mouth as if it were a fine jewel.

"Chid….let me up please." she asked, sounding a little flustered. He smiled warmly, his fingers rubbing at the backs of her arms as he leaned in close. Chid was ready to lift her up a little, but something a ways off caught his eye, in the alley he had come out of. His rival was coming, he could see the silhouette perfectly, that hair, the clothing, the slender figure and that pink glimmer from his pendant. Hiero was coming, but couldn't see them just yet. Chid smiled and looked back at Alessa, who was still frozen in his arms.

"Not until I grant our wishes, beloved." He purred, and brought his lips over hers warmly. She stiffened beneath it, but he kept the pressure there, putting all his emotion into a soul searing kiss, what women swooned over from him, what made them his.

He heard a faint gasp, then something thudding on the ground rapidly, footsteps, and then there was nothing but himself and his maiden, all his.

'Mine….I win, Hiero. She's mine.' He thought, never letting up for a moment.

Chid was so wrapped up in the kiss he had not bothered to survey the area further, not seeing the flaming crimson eyes boring into the back of his head with all of hell's hate boiling in them. Nor did he see the shimmering silver blade pulled out as the sunset, the moonlight slowly climbing up the sharp pale features of its owner, glistening as white as death.

**__**

To Be Continued….

*The Star card represents Chid not holding anything back to win Alessa's heart away from Hiero and Hiero trying to remain tranquil even with all the trouble that he knows will come.

****

Teaser: Floating Fortress Midgar arrives and Hiero is missing. Can Dilandau and Alessa set aside their differences and find him and survive the attack of Sora's deadly serenade? Or, will the need to kill become too great? You better close your eyes and pray.


	22. Ch 20: Capital Punishment

**__**

Chapter 20 

****

Strength*

Capital Punishment

~ The Well's Court ~

Chid felt very good as he kissed the maiden Alessa. Not only had he captured a cherry beauty once more, perhaps permanently, he'd put one over on that disgustingly foul mouthed and violent king of Fanelia, Hiero. He wished he could have seen the king's expression when he entered the little court. It was nice enough to know Hiero took off running instead of confronting them. 'All talk and no balls. He's the coward….not like he deserves her as much as a civilized and handsome young man as myself does.' He thought, smiling deeply.

He finally pulled away, his blue eyes dancing across Alessa's face, her eyes shit, mouth closed and cheeks flushed. He didn't wait for her to open her eye and lifted her to her feet and steadied her, taking a few steps back to admire her swaying and lovely form. Her icy eyes opened slowly, enchanting him further.

He never saw her move, her expression was the same, bewildered, breathless, but he never expected to get punched in the face, first the eye, then hard in the ear as he toppled. He never could take hits very well. He was better in his guymelef, but with face to face fights when taught by monks in how to do battle, headshots were hard to gain control of.

The next thing he knew was that he was sitting up, holding the struck areas, his one untouched eye looking up at Alessa as she rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth, fuming.

"How dare you….you…..you creep! Who the hell gave you the right to kiss me? Huh? Cause you're a damned duke? I don't think so! Hiero was right, you do force yourself on women. You're nothing but a grabby little playboy. I mean how could you? I thought we would make good friends, but NOOOOO!! You thought I'd be turned on and melt because of a stolen kiss!? I barely know you!" she raged, wiping her hand on her dress.

"But…." He started, standing up, and she cut him off. "But nothing! Don't you try anything like that again!" she yelled in his face. He took a step forward, determination on his face to get her to see he meant no harm, but it was cut off violently by a light flashing in his eyes.

He had all but a few seconds to duck hard and roll away while Alessa leap backwards, tripping on her dress as the sword slashed past their heads, meant to sever their heads from their necks. 

"Damn, missed. I won't next time, jinx. But, sluts first." Dilandau said childishly, his garnet eyes fastened on Chid's head. He looked too happy about this, as if he were playing a game. Chid got to his feet quickly as Dilandau took a step, then pulled out his own blade, blocking Dilandau lightening fast attack.

"How dare you attack me! I am the Duke of Freid. Kill me and you'll never live a day without looking over your shoulder!" Chid warned, but Dilandau went on smiling arrogantly and pushed on the blade hard. Chid faltered a bit, but blocked the next swift attack, and the next, his fingers throbbing in pain from how much strength and hate were put into each attack. Dilandau looked thoughtful a moment, smiling broadly

"Everybody bleeds, how will you bleed when you die? Slow? Fast? A little of both? Will you bathe me in your crimson sheen or just my boots? Oh, questions, questions, too many questions. LET'S FIGHT INSTEAD! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" Dilandau said smoothly, letting out a wild cackle.

"Over what?" Chid shouted back, fighting for his life hard with each thrust.

Dilandau's smile vanished and became a sneer, his next attack so strong it knocked the blade from Chid's bruised hands. Dilandau didn't strike him down, maybe because he wanted Chid to suffer, but it was probably the odd look Chid had on his face. 

"Because you kissed her! Moron!" Dilandau hissed, ready to strike.

Chid was stunned at these words. 'Her? Is he in love with her too? Do something or you'll have no head to speak of!' Chid thought, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You have a thing for the maiden as well?"

Dilandau tripped and missed Chid's neck, succeeding only in chopping off on of his lapels. "Thing? A thing for that….that tart of a jinx!? How dare you say such filth to me! You hurt Hiero! Both of you, I saw everything, and so did he! And you knew it! I saw….I saw it all….so don't you dare accuse me having anything but contempt for that bitch!" Dilandau growled, raising his blade again.

"Hiero saw?" Alessa gasped. Dilandau stopped again, still angry, but looked back at her. It gave Chid to scuttle away and grab up his blade, and Dilandau was walking towards Alessa. The girl looked very pale, and hurt. Dilandau kept coming, his sword raised. 

"He should have listened to me about you. You're nothing but trouble. You didn't even fight off that playboy until Hiero ran off. His face shattered, he looked like my mother did when those bastard sorcerers ripped her soul apart. Alone, betrayed, and hurt, all because of you. I knew you'd hurt him for good eventually. I knew it! We don't need you, you only bring bad luck to the group….and pain to everything else." He sneered.

Alessa got angry then and walked right up to Dilandau. She tried slapping him, but he caught her by the wrist and twisted it painfully. "Ah, how dare you! I did not want that kiss. I never meant to hurt Hiero, you seem to be the only one doing that. If Hiero were here, he'd understand what happened, if I explained it. I didn't want that pervert's lips on me! Chid forced himself on me. You're a blind, arrogant fool not to believe me! I didn't fucking want it!"

Dilandau kept his grip tight, the blade now upon Alessa's throat. She defied him with her eyes. Chid crept up behind him slowly, hoping to surprise him so Alessa could run, but no sooner was he within a few feet of Dilandau, his plan fell apart. Dilandau spun about, releasing Alessa for a second and slammed his foot into Chid's face, sending him flying.

A moment later, the blade and hand were back in place on Alessa, Dilandau expression cold and merciless. "Fool am I, I'm not the one who tore his heart out. After all he's done for your miserable life….you can't even manage to take care of your weak self for more than a minute. You disgust me!" Dilandau hissed, throwing her onto the ground, his blade raised. 

"The angels do not need you. With you dead, there won't be any more setbacks. Never again, bye-bye, bitch!" Dilandau giggled, lifting his blade high to the moonlight.

"LORD DILANDAU!" It was a Dragon Slayer, actually all of them running out of an alley, the silvery blonde-haired one in the lead. He had shouted, a frantic look on his face, his stormy eyes toiling with panic. The very child-like looking one, Chesta he thought, was behind him, holding that strangely colored bag. Behind the Slayers came Val and that loud and leggy cat-girl. They all looked nervous, and a bit confused. Dilandau halted again, turning around sharply to slap the silvery blonde in the face. "I am busy, Gatti!" Dilandau growled.

Gatti gave him a dirty look, but then clutched his head. "Argh, but, its important….Something is wrong, something is here and it is hiding. It's out to get us." Gatti gagged, falling to his knees in pain.

Dilandau's expression remained hard with one hand on his hip and the other holding his sword. "What's out to get us? Folken? Sora? What, spit it out!"

Gatti looked up at the sky, his eyes rolling back in his head as the stormy blue color of his pupils took them over. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out or rather nothing anyone imagined could erupt from a human's lips. A light as stormy blue as the Slayer's eyes thrust out of his eyes and mouth to the moonlit sky, like a weapon striking violently at evil. It stopped high in the sky, a ripple effect to be seen.

Chid nearly swallowed his tongue as the ripple grew in size, not noticing that Gatti had keeled over, the Slayers rushing to his aid, even Alessa rushing to help. He heard a ripping sound, frantic voices, but his blue orbs were focus on the sky. The ripple soon became wild and erratic, and a familiar, foreboding shape appeared high in the sky, one of those accursed floating fortresses.

"Its Midgar!" Dilandau shouted, his voice almost happy and annoyed at the same time.

"What's Midgar?" Chid asked.

Dilandau didn't look at him, and pointed at the floating mass of dark machinery. "That is Midgar, moron, what a stupid question. It's a military fortress of Zaibach, one of their main attack units. That means….they intend to invade. Excellent, I have been craving some action for a while now. I got my wish….and when its over, I'll get my second and third wishes, killing you and the jinx." Dilandau chuckled.

Chid steeled at the words, processing them. His eyes lit up with fear. 'My country is in danger again. This is not a time to debate with a lunatic, I have to get my army and Chafariz ready immediately.' Chid thought, and sprinted out of the court. He expected Dilandau to oppose him, but it never came. All he heard was the insane general's cackling licking at his heels.

~

Alessa wasn't thinking too clearly, so much had happened. What hurt the most was that Hiero wasn't around, that he'd assumed the worst about her before she could explain. She stepped away from Gatti as he came to, stepped to where she'd noticed a shiny blue object in the grass. It was probably where Hiero had stood before he ran off, before Chid forced him away. The kiss wasn't so bad, and Chid had been a gentleman all this time, but he'd taken advantage of her tripping. 

She'd have a long talk with Hiero about it. Of course it meant nothing, didn't it? 'It was my first kiss, no man has ever taken any interest in me so greatly since I arrived on Gaia. Back on Earth, they avoided me like the plague, it was either I wasn't pretty enough or my hair was weird or boring, or stupid to them, but now, I have two guys after me. One's an eccentric immortal….a guy who's been with more women than he can count because he was forced to, and he's royalty. The other is a normal duke who is said to have had many women because he's a flirt, and wants to spoil me. He's not friends with the psycho….but Hiero's got something Chid doesn't….I can't put my finger on it, I saw it when he told his story, and the legend of the Dragon Bride, that childish sorrow, the pain. He's holding something back for my benefit, he trusts me, he isn't flaunting me….God, I don't know what to think right now. Zaibach is here. Think about love later.' She thought, casting a slight glance upward at the hulking mass of dark metal, the hanger door opening slowly. 

Suddenly she felt cold looking at it and not because of what she'd done to her dress. She'd torn most of the dress off so she could run easier, and felt like a pixie in a school play for some reason. The dress looked like a ragged baby blue skirt above her knees, swaying in the warm night air. 

Alessa wrenched her eyes away and to what was at her feet, then her heart broke. She'd barely noticed Chid running past her as she knelt down on the cool ground, her eyes watering at what lay glittering in the emerald sea of grass. It was a crystal, one that was big enough to fit perfectly in her soft palm, the shape of a heart with angel wings on its back.

Alessa felt the tears flow as she picked the cool parcel off the ground, her transparent tears sliding like liquid diamond across the surface. She held it close to her chest as she reached for the other object in the grass, Hiero's Tarot cards. A small leather strap banded the cards together with a little silver buckle on it in the shape of the Fanelian dragon symbol. A tear was stuck to the leather, the flipped off like a crystal. She held it to her with the heart, her own heart tearing down the middle painfully. 

'His mother's cards, his memory of her. Oh, God, what have I done? He was….bringing me a present….a heart for me. Oh….Hiero….I'm so sorry.' She thought, weeping freely. What Hiero saw must have ripped his own heart in two, after all he felt for her, and went to buy her a present even though they were on the run. She'd never been given a present since the day her parents died, never. It was adorable, and so sweet, and she'd spoiled the thought by what Chid and her did. 

'I didn't want it to be that way….oh Hiero, come back. Come back so I can explain.' She cried silently, her mind a blur. Then it came, that song, the one the strange woman sang in Fanelia that murdered so many. It came strong and clear, as did the moans of Viole, Dalet, Myrna and Guimel.

__

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint….

"NO! SHUT UP!" Dilandau shouted, slashing his sword at the air above him. She got up quickly, tucking the heart and cards down the front of her dress's top and stood near Val, who had just socked Myrna. It was the only way to stop the song's deadly effects, being unconscious. She thought she saw him smile, but couldn't be sure. After what Myrna had done to him, she couldn't blame him. She wondered if Hiero would blow up in her face later if she tried to talk with him. He'd been pretty scary then, she never wanted to get him angry, not for the life of her.

"Dilandau, you have to knock them out! It's the only way they can survive the spell. They aren't angels, they'll die if they listen to the entire chant." Val yelled to the angered general. He didn't hesitate in agreeing and moved to sock Dalet then Guimel in their faces.

__

Win chent a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria….

The singing stopped there, Alessa had a lame hope in her mind Sora had lost her voice or forgotten the next words. She looked at the Dragon Slayers Dilandau had been about to hit, but they were still up and awake, and no longer in pain. 

They had the most entranced grins on their faces, like they were in love with the air in front of their faces. Guimel looked almost drunk slumped blissfully against Viole shoulder, while Viole himself had his eyes closed and face turned to the sky, his face full of love for whatever was affecting him. She looked at Gatti as Chesta helped him to his feet, their eyes going up to look at the floating monstrosity, curious and wary. They didn't seem affected, but neither did Dilandau. Dalet looked entranced as well, licking his lips in a rather hungry manner.

Then her eyes went to Migel, and he looked like he was listening to something. "Beautiful….." he whispered, reaching into his armor. He didn't look entranced, just a bit eager, much like he'd looked when he flirted with her. She heard a click, then his blue wings pushed out. He stood, still listening to the faint noise, whatever it was.

He teetered a bit, then right himself, and soon Alessa heard the song on the wind, a voice singing Sora's song at a great distance. It was so far away that she had to strain to hear it. The others seemed to hear it now too, all leaning in Migel's direction.

__

La la la la la la la la la.…

__

Fontina blu cent

De cravi esca letisimo

La la la la la la la la la….

__

De quantian

La finde reve….

It wasn't Sora's voice, even if it was a woman's, it was just so much more beautiful than Sora's. It was not meant to kill, to halt. Alessa could feel it. It was of love, a lament of the heart, trying its hardest to stop Sora from singing Freid to its death. 

__

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint.

"Migel, who's doing that?" Dilandau asked, taking a step towards the brunette Slayer to hear better. Migel flew up a bit in answer, the song ending, and new one beginning, much more prominent than Sora's deadly lament

__

Blind love, this eternal night,

I see beyond the darkness twined,

I feel your heart reaching me,

My beloved, my light….

__

You are my angel of night,

My all, my only,

Nightmares are you,

But, I will help you fight….

__

You were the only one in my heart,

No never to be apart….

__

I am here for you, angel

In sapphire dreams,

I am yours,

I give love true.**

Then came the screaming from the fortress, a high pitched wail that sounded as if some woman were dying. Alessa knew who it was, and grinned.

"Now that's Sora's voice." Alessa stated, happy that Sora was suffering instead of them.

"IEEE!! LORD FOLKEN! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! IT'S KILLING ME!! IEEE!!!!" the Mystic woman's voice wailed over the wind, drowning out the singing of the other unseen female.

"Activate the Stealth Engine, fools! Get us out of here! We can't lose Sora, not now! We're too close! CLOAK US NOW!" it was that man's voice from Fanelia, Folken was what Hiero had called him, his supposed to be dead uncle. She shuddered at the cold rasp of his voice, backing into Val fearfully as Midgar vanished.

"It's moving away….they are leaving." Gatti announced, rubbing his head gingerly.

"There's a relief, but how long will they stay away. We need guymelefs to combat with him. We're useless against their units without our own." Dalet huffed, kicking the ground.

Dilandau knocked Dalet to the ground with a loud slap, glaring at them all hatefully. "Shut up already. Migel! Who's doing all that damned singing?!"

Migel, she'd forgotten about him. Alessa looked up to watch the brunette Dragon Slayer scanning the distance, clutching his head every so often to keep from falling like last time. 

"I see….a woman, with long brown hair….green eyes….so beautiful….Oh no!" Migel started out, as if in a trance, but his smile betrayed it.

"What's wrong?" Dilandau shouted, reaching into his won armor to let his wings free. 

"She's collapsed! And…I see Alseides models about the city! They are rising…." Migel uttered, his wing flapping erratically as he tore his eyes from the sight.

"Alseides? How many, Migel?" Dilandau, his tone amused. "Lunatic….you want to take them on? I saw how big Migel's guymelef was….we are not fighting those hand to hand, you whacko!" Alessa seethed, but Dilandau ignored her.

Migel held up one hand, five fingers showing. "Five isn't so bad. I can take five with my sword," Dilandau cackled, letting his six wings thrust out, then eyed Alessa viciously," We'll continue the debate later, and don't tell me what to do, jinx. The energist is simple enough to smash with the blade and once destroyed, the unit can't function and falls like a sack of rotting meat."

Dilandau lifted himself off the ground, hovering by Migel. "Dragon Slayers, spread your wings and let's go have some fun! Dalet, Gatti, Viole, pick an angel and watch their backs. Anyone holds another back, I'll kill you myself." He added, and flew off in the direction Migel had been looking in.

"Nutcase." Alessa breathed, then felt an arm snaked around her waist. "Val smiled at her startled eyes. I'll carry you if you hold onto Myrna. I think those guys can handle their own, but they're soldiers. No offense, but you have no weapon to help them."

"You're knight, why don't you help?" She asked, taking the unconscious Myrna in her arms.

"Best we help whoever Migel saw first after they take out those guymelefs. We don't need those monsters breathing up our asses the whole time. I'll let them handle it right now. 'Sides, there is no one left to carry you two. Hiero'd never forgive me if I let his baby sister and close friend stranded in Freid." He grinned, showing off a fang.

She looked to where the others were supposed to be, and frowned in discovering they were gone, already taken to the sky with their comrades. Gatti was pulling the rear, holding both Guimel and Dalet up. Migel wasn't holding anyone while Chesta had Viole clinging to his legs.

"Oh fine….remind me to beat Migel up. He's probably thinking of how to sweet talk that woman out there too much to remember he should have taken Dalet instead of Gatti being burdened with two Slayers. Creep!" she mumbled, gasping as Val grinned tightly and his aqua wings shot out of his back, dark streaks of black embedded in each glittering feather.

"Forget about it, he's not worth the time." Val smiled, and lifted off the ground swiftly.

~

Dilandau smiled as he approached the first guymelef, a sickly olive color. None of them were dark purple as he was used to. This pasty green was such a ghastly color, it reminded him of the pea gruel he'd eaten during his rookie days, as short lived as those were. It always reminded him of the smell of backwash in the refuse tunnels beneath Zaibach. He hated it, so bland, so sickly, such a weak color.

'It offends me so, time to rectify that problem.' He grinned, and made his wings thrust him forward, his sword screaming silver in the moonlight. The guymelef stood hovering before him, and Dilandau could hear the laughter echoing inside. He growled, readying his blade. "Laugh at this, fool!" Dilandau yelled, darting for the energist heart. The guymelef pilot went on laugh and moved up a bit, but to his surprise Dilandau dove under him.

Dilandau spiral up behind him as the guymelef slowly turned in its sluggish flight mode. If Dilandau knew anything, it was how the Alseides unit worked. Flying forward and to the side was simple, backward was simple too, but turning around took time. 'Rookie….' He mused and went right back in front of the guymelef as it had made its turn halfway. Dilandau raised his blade as the unit's back was too him and swooped over its massive shoulder, his boots clicking down only second before he rammed his blade through the energist heart. 

"BAKA!!" the pilot screamed, his guymelef falling like dead duck to the distant and rocky ground. Dilandau smiled and thrust himself off its shoulder, flying through the legs of another one. It tried flying backwards, to ram into Dilandau's back, and obviously wasn't paying attention to what was in front of it. Migel came up quickly and quietly, ramming his blade into the energist heart and ricocheting off the chest of the machine seconds later to escape the claws. It made contact slightly with his boot heel, but nothing more, and fell.

Dilandau smirked at the excellent kill, then a frown touched his lips when he saw Gatti and Val hanging back near Freid. True enough, he was holding more than Chesta was, but he was a Dragon Slayer. Weakness was not an option, even for caution. He had ordered his men to fight, not lollygag and stare. 'No matter, I'll punish Gatti later. Leaves more fun for us.' He thought, a smirk dancing on his lips as he went for the remaining guymelefs.

Another fell, from several shots from Viole's crossbow and Chesta damaging the surface of the heart. A joint effort, but rather slow. Dilandau found it dull and funny to watch, Chesta darting about the guymelef like a scared sparrow, a golden sparrow really, and Viole the claws getting in extra scratches.

'At least they are getting the job done, three down, two to blow.' He giggled mentally. "Migel, listen up! You and Chesta take out the one nearest to the plateaus…."

"That's where the woman is! Yes, sir!" Migel let out quickly and flew off to grab Chesta. Dilandau growled at Migel being eager to be with a woman instead of battle. 'He'll be punished too for thinking with his other head. He can have all the fucking whores he wants, but not on my time, dammit!' he thought angrily, and went off after the other guymelef, which also was filled with amused laughter and not moving. It had watched the attacks, and probably thought Dilandau wouldn't change tactics. 

"Moron….you'll die very beautifully." He giggled, and stopped several feet away from the laughing guymelef. This wasn't terribly different from piloting a guymelef, just more room to move freely. The hunt of current was like hunting dragons, the big lumber creatures were just a little faster than these lumbering idiots. A shot in the heart was all it took to disorient a dragon, the soft, flesh part of its chests so easy to cut once you got close enough.

He knew his men would handle the other guymelef with ease, Dilandau didn't even think he needed anyone for this. Perhaps his powers would useful now, but he wanted to save them for Folken. That Draconian freak of a father of his couldn't have fled very far. It was truly impossible, floating fortresses could move gradually at best, going from kingdom to kingdom in a day. He had all hope he'd catch up, and then the real fun would begin.

He smiled and hovered close to the guymelef, his garnet eyes dancing as the arm of it lifted a bit, the Crima Claws appearing. 'Scared huh? Good….that makes you sloppy.' He thought, and waited. Hiero had taught him enough about controlling his wings to know how to handle them, more than even a basic guymelef pilot could comprehend about his own unit.

Dilandau waited, just for an excuse to act. He was given one as the Crima Claw fired, and Dilandau pulled his wings in and dropped. The pilot made a startled gasp as Dilandau plummeted, a smile still apparent on his pale face. The guymelef dove after him, probably only guided by the moonlight reflecting off Dilandau's silver hair. It reached out with a new claw to grab at him, but Dilandau went on smiling.

Seconds before his feet would crash through the ground, his summoned his wings again and slipped under the hulking mass of metal, taking a swipe at the units heart. He didn't manage to shatter it, but it was leaking. What pleased him even more was that the guymelef hit the ground extra hard, unable to stop it's decent and skidded across the rocky ground. He heard a beautiful melody of grinding metal and sparks erupting as he took to the skies, higher and higher.

Dilandau went on smiling even when the guymelef managed to right itself, but with a little less of itself than before. The chest section had been damaged heavily and was hanging of by torn hinges. The left arm was crushed to a metal pulp, liquid metal leaking from the mutilated limb. It flew after him, a horrible scream of rage emitting from the exposed cockpit. Dilandau could see the pilot now, a middle-aged man, one he wasn't familiar with. 'And ugly….pathetic. Folken still has bad taste.' He thought, holding his sword before him in wild anticipation. Dilandau went at guymelef is a suicide dive, and threw his sword at the exposed pilot.

The pilot, as Dilandau had figured, moved to the side, so Dilandau went the other way and grabbed up his sword, whipping around to grab at the back of the passing machine. The machine bucked a bit, but with only one arm functioning, and slightly, that was all it was capable of. Dilandau climbed up the guymelef until he got over top of it, showing his head in front of the startled pilot. Dilandau wasted no words on him as he yanked the man with such force from the cockpit he could swear he heard a few of the imperfect man's bones break.

The guymelef fell and exploded in a lovely fiery blaze for Dilandau's eyes, his soul dancing at the beauty brought to his eyes. Then he looked with a smirk at the struggling and bleeding pilot. "Not bad for someone so hideous. Not bad at all, now, if you want me to spare your life, tell me what Folken's plans are for us! Talk or else!" Dilandau asked plainly, shaking a the man hard by his bloodied collar.

The man coughed blood up, soaking Dilandau's hand but that didn't bother him. The smell was euphoric, so he shook the man again. "He's going to go where the world began….in the valley of Dragon's near Fanelia. He wants to awaken the last angel himself so he can rule the world! That's all I know, now let me go!" the man blubbered.

Dilandau nodded, satisfied, then let go of the man's collar. He watched with an appreciative smile as the man plummeted, screaming to his death with a trail of crimson rain trailing behind him. "You asked, I delivered," he said wistfully, grinning widely as the ground erupted with red, the screaming silenced," Shame really, Folken has been training weak-spined losers."

He took a deep breath taking in the moist air that was laced with the metallic sweetness of blood and seared metal, then let his eyes scan the terrain. He frowned to see Migel, Viole, and Chesta were already on the plateau with the strange woman, who was still lying on her side and out cold. He shrugged and looked back at Freid, silent, boring Freid, where Gatti was still struggling to fly Dalet and Guimel to the plateau, and Val was making better time with the two useless women.

Dilandau turned away and flew towards them, not willing to be held back for this crap. He grabbed Dalet off of Gatti's person and hit Gatti with his free hand. "Stop wasting our time. The battle is over for now, stop slowing us down." He seethed. Gatti looked ready to frown, but held it in, knowing what a dirty look would earn him. 

Dilandau flew off with a growl, catching up to his aqua haired cousin. "It's a terrible thing you didn't join us." Dilandau said snidely. Val cast him a smug glance. "What, and piss you off by taking your fun away? Wouldn't dream of it. I value life a little more than you, maybe not for chivalry. It's a terrible thing in my opinion you can't appreciate women more just cause of a few mishaps with Alessa."

"Hey! I didn't ask for that kiss from Duke Grab's-A-Lot!" Alessa said a little too defensively. "I don't really care. You're the reason Hiero ran off. We need him for this prophecy, jinx. Some angel you are, you're more trouble than you're worth, Mystic Moon bitch." Dilandau huffed, and flew on ahead.

"Bastard." She shouted at his back. He was tempted to turn around, but fought it back. He didn't have the time for her, Hiero was what mattered. Perhaps this woman had seen him, that was something to consider, an old lover of Hiero's, a friend or ally. That was being too presumptuous, perhaps she was a Mystic like Sora, against the prophecy, or against how Sora was handling it. He would have to question her heavily when she woke up.

~

Dilandau landed, letting Dalet go roughly and sending the Dragon Slayer rolling into Chesta's legs. Chesta managed to stay up and Dalet got to his feet, dusting his body off. Migel was holding the unconscious woman up, and it was the first time Dilandau got a good look at her. She was rather pretty, not perfect or anything, but still pretty. She had mousy brown hair, lighter in shade than Migel's, down to her ankles and a sort of sleeveless gown of mint green. Her face was untouched by blemished or injury, but she had a few beauty marks below her right eye. 

Migel was practically drooling all over her, unaware Dilandau was staring a flaming hole into his back. He was ready to start yelling when the woman twitched and her eyes fluttered open. The eyes were glazed over green color, like she had something wrong with them. She blinked a bit and tried moving her arms, but Migel already had them pinned in the amorous embrace. He was stroking her hair, his elbows pinning hers to her sides. She seemed to respond to the touch, but was looking around as if she couldn't see Migel.

As it dawned on him, Dilandau felt childish, his face softening for a second. "She's blind." He said, more to himself than anyone else. Migel heard him, but was too enraptured by the woman's almost child-like movements in searching for the origin of the voice and who was holding her up.

"You're very beautiful, my lady. Thank you ever so much for distracting Zaibach for us. I should reward you with our company." Migel said, and the woman started to panic, struggling against Migel, but she barely managed to move his arms apart. She was too drained from what she had done, the fatigue was evident on her innocent face. She pass for Chesta's twin sister if she tried, the eyes were practically as wistful and innocent as his were.

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it as Migel's neared her face, his warm breath probably warning her skin of the approach. Dilandau had never seen a blind person, but from what he gathered from his schooling days, the blind had heightened senses in those that did work. Smell, taste, touch, and even hearing, they were enhanced to compensate for the lost sense of sight.

"Shy huh? I like that in beautiful women." Migel teased, and Dilandau shook his head. 'Ass, there's an Allen invasion every damn minute. I forgot what a flirt Migel was. He hasn't been with a woman since he was thirteen. At least he sticks with one and only one, but still, how can he spout such crap? Hiero doesn't even let out that vomit towards the jinx.' He thought, his stomach uneasy.

Dalet got behind Migel and the woman as she struggled more, but her strength wasn't coming back very quickly. Dilandau felt poorly inside for some strange reason, almost sick, when he saw Dalet had a sly grin on his face. Dalet gave a flip of his brown hair and punched the woman's rear. She cried out, leaning backwards a bit to locate the pincher, but she should have turned instead. Migel took the action as an opportunity and kissed the woman fully on her open mouth. 

Dilandau heard her screaming in Migel's mouth, frantically clawing at his arms to pry him off. Dalet looked terribly amused, and Migel was having a good time, smiling a bit as he kissed the woman. The woman was the only person who wasn't in a happy mood. Dilandau didn't move, despite how sick he felt. He held his stomach a bit, then the feeling seemed to fade. He heard boots touch down behind him, Gatti and Val probably with their bundles.

"What's going o….Migel, stop that!" Val's voice uttered angrily.

"Migel, I don't think you should be doing that." Gatti let out, sounding a bit nervous, almost afraid. Dilandau looked back at them, and frowned deeply. Gatti looked horrified, Guimel looking at him strangely. Val was behind Alessa, looking equally horrified, and almost afraid. Alessa was simply holding the unconscious cat-girl up, looking back at Val. She looked confused.

Suddenly, Dilandau felt angry. Migel was wasting valuable time playing tonsil hockey with this mysterious woman while Folken was getting away. He turned around angrily and started towards Migel, intent on beating him senseless. The woman beat him to it, cracking Migel hard and square in the groin. Migel's eyes bulged, then his mouth fell from the weakened woman, and soon his body crumpled to the ground as he grabbed at his afflicted area.

The woman looked very disoriented, almost sick. Being blind, she couldn't lash out, but managed to raised her eyes a bit, the glazed greens full of tears. "Oh, forgive me, Hiero, forgive me. I'm so tired. I couldn't stop him. Forgive me." She was babbling, her silver bell and child-like voice making Dilandau take a step back.

"Where is Hiero?" Alessa asked. The woman looked towards the voice, giving off a wistful, tear stained smile. "Forgive him, he….can't control the power anymore. Something is all wrong….forgive him, he didn't want this. He didn't…forgive him," she let out, weeping steadily, then brought her arms out at either side," **_Phase Avaris^^, Leave Me!_**"

Dilandau shielded his eyes as the woman was enveloped in a white light, her weeping lost in the ethereal glow. Then, as the light vanished, he heard gasps, Migel was stuttering, then someone was retching.

He looked to where the woman had stood and nearly had a heart attack. There, throwing up heavily on hands and knees with Migel only a few feet away, was Hiero Fanel. 

Hiero threw up for at least five minutes before lifting a sweating and sickened face up, his double colored eyes flashing dangerously at Migel. Hiero sneered, but weakly, having to crawl to Migel to sock him in the jaw, over and over again.

"Chikan!! How dare you violate Avaris….AND ME like that! You bastard! I'm going to spoil those good….cough…..cough….good looks! I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed, but it came out like a hoarse shout.

He was paler than normal, a hint blue and green in his pallor. He looked like he was dying, as many soldiers looked moment before they bled to death. Dilandau stayed where he was, not looking at anyone but Hiero as he beat the crap out of Migel.

"Why didn't you warn me!?" Migel shot back, only to get punched in the gut, seconds before Hiero fell on his side, almost dragging himself away from Migel's bruised body. Hiero tried sitting up, but it wasn't working, he kept going limp and falling on his face.

What startled him was that Val went over to him and picked him up, propping the sickly looking king against his shoulder. Hiero went on wobbling, having to ram his head onto Val's shoulder to look at everyone. "I wasn't….in control….something….is wrong with my power….ugh. Yuck, I need something to get the Migel taste out of my mouth. I'll have ….ungh….nightmares about this until I'm a thousand again….gag…." Hiero sputtered, drooling on Val's shoulder when his mouth lost control of its muscles.

Val didn't seem to mind, he looked more concerned than annoyed. "Hey, I tried to warn you to stop it, Migel. If you weren't so hormonally repressed, this wouldn't have happened!" Gatti challenged.

Migel spat out some blood and sneered at Gatti. The silvery blond looked back with dignified authority, daring Migel to say something. Migel kept quiet, shoving Dalet away when the Dragon Slayer tried to help him up. He got up on his own.

"Why didn't you tell us?" It was Alessa who spoke, her icy eyes quivering with fear and shock. Hiero looked at her, breathing hard. There was a deep pain in his eyes then, tears slipping from his eyes and to the ground. "I didn't want you….to hate me for….being a freak. Worse of a freak….than you already think I am." He said softly, then looked at the ground. Alessa just stood still, wringing her hands together nervous. 

"I'm sorry," He added sadly, startling her," I'm sorry I'm so messed up. I'm sorry I'm not human….like you are."

"Hiero….I…."she began, taking a tentative step forward. Hiero reached for her, almost as child would for its mother, but Migel's angry voice interrupted them. 

"You're a shape-shifter! A filthy doppelganger, not the king of Fanelia. You're not the real Hiero!" Migel accused as he steadied himself. Hiero didn't even wince, pulling himself away from Val as he almost drunkenly tried to stay standing. He managed it, and looked at Migel angrily. "I am not….this….is my true form. I would be able to die….if it were that simple. I wouldn't have to command the other forms away….if I was one. I am not one of those filthy creatures. I am Hiero Scorchava de Fanel, I have been for….cough….nineteen years. I just….didn't….want to….ohhhh…." Hiero began, then fell over, fatigue taking him down again. He pushed himself up on all fours, and crawled past Migel and Dalet, crawled away to the opposite end of the plateau, and vomited.

"Did you know about this?" Dilandau asked finally, looking to Val. Val smiled sheepishly, the looked off at Hiero with a worried expression. "Yes, for over 5,000 years. It's a side effect of being a magic-absorber, where did you think all those bodies and souls went after he absorbed them? Did you think that they just were digested into him? No way! There are thousands of forms trapped inside him, all of magical elements," Val said quietly, then pointed at Hiero," I have seen that female form he used before, Avaris, a blind priestess from his home world that fell in love with him, but she had been cursed all her life. She met Hiero when he was sent to kill her, not absorb her. He couldn't do it, so Moriun influenced some villagers to fill her full of arrows, but Hiero absorbed her before she died. He can only do it when the magical creature is close to death or weak. It is the only way."

Dilandau nodded faintly stepping up beside his cousin. "He gets more interesting everyday I know him. Now why would he keep this a secret. Explaining it wouldn't have let confusion set in for long. It annoys me that he trusts people so weakly with his secrets. It only hinders us." Dilandau spouted. Val shook his head with a grunt of disgust. "What do you feel you feel towards shape-shifters? Those doppelganger people?" Hmm?" Val asked curtly.

Dilandau sniffed at him, looking away. "I hate them. They are a filthy race, smelly, uncivilized, and disgusting murderers. One killed Migel by Folken's orders, so I killed him to teach him not to mess with us." Then Dilandau blinked, realizing what he just said, understanding hitting him hard.

"See why he didn't want to say anything? He was worried people would hate him more. He's never been much for changing form often. Even on my world, it was rare. He only did it as a last resort. Sometimes bits and pieces of the personalities would seep out, but never like this. He's right, something is definitely wrong. I have never seen a form fully take over. He's just lucky Avaris respects him or she might not have let him come back. Still, that's not all that bothers me."

"There's more that bothers you? What could possibly be more frustrating than Folken getting away from us!? Hiero will be fine, he's strong, he'll get past this just like the rest of us." Dilandau challenged.

Val held up his hands in defense. "Hold on there, I want to nail Folken too, but I'm concerned about us right now. Hiero is so tired and sick right now, this has never happened. Changing form never weakened him, and neither did my transformation into an ancient dragon. For some reason, it does now," Val explained," When I changed into my dragon form, I was fine, but I felt weaker every moment I was like that, and utterly tired and hungry when I changed into my human form. I was never drained by the transformation no my world, but now it brings pain and fatigue."

I see….reminds me of when I used my powers, I felt light headed, a pain in the back of my mind that disoriented me. I couldn't support my wings or hold onto my consciousness very well. I felt like I had lost a lot of blood or something or caught a fever. It was annoying. Why do you ask?" Dilandau asked impatiently.

Val looked behind them in answer. "Chesta, Gatti, Migel, when you used your angelic powers, did you feel the same way, tired or sick?" Val asked.

"I was told I was found unconscious in Dryden's library, after reading every single book he owned. I felt a little dizzy for a while after I was woken up." Chesta replied softly.

"When I saw Midgar, well, you all saw what I did, I felt a little nauseous and dizzy. I don't think I passed out though, but I can't recall much about what happened before Midgar appeared." Gatti told them.

"I passed out in midair after my powers kicked in, and felt a bit dizzy when I saw….gag….Hiero." Migel said, turning a little green.

"It's official, our powers have drawbacks, now if only knew why. How do we get this prophecy done if we can't use our talents without risking our health. We'll be useless if they keep making us tired and sick." Dilandau hissed, kicking at the ground.

"Yes, it's distressing, but at least we all have skills that can be used to fight Folken without the use of our powers. Maybe Hiero can find out why this is happening….when he feels better. Gods, he's still puking. That's what he gets for cleaning out one of Freid's restaurants." Val said in dismay, starting off towards Hiero. Dilandau followed evenly.

He never took a step as screams as explosions ripped through his ears. He whipped his body around violently to see Freid was in flames, ones he had not caused, chaos that wasn't on his hands. 'How annoying, Gods! Midgar is still here! Dammit, Gatti was too weak to sense it this time, they never left!' his mind fumed. 

"Freid is burning! Those poor people! We have to stop them!" Alessa shouted, teetering bit from what she was seeing and Myrna's body shifting a bit. The cat-girl was waking up, clutching at her bruised cheek. Her face soured to see Alessa was holding her up, but they her pink eyes saw Freid on fire, and the cat-girl cringed like a baby against the human female.

"They aren't our problem. Folken is, and he's on that ship. We have to get up there and kill him. Freid is now our concern!" Dilandau hissed, shoving her aside as he let his wings loose.

"You heartless bastard!" she yelled at him. "You can do better than that, bitch. That would barely phase Chesta, weakling." Dilandau snickered. Then she kicked him in she shin, injuring herself more than him as her shoe made contact with his boot armor. She Myrna on her tail as she lifted her throbbing foot up, and Dilandau found it almost amusing to watch such stupidity. The cat-girl yowled and scratched at her, then stopped, looking in the direction Hiero had last been in.

"SAFAIA-KIMI! BEHIND YOU!" she screeched. Dilandau turned to see what caused her such distress, seeing Hiero was on all fours again, but facing them. What made Dilandau pull out his blade was the hulking Alseides unit behind the young king.

Hiero couldn't have avoided the thing if he'd been at full strength. The unit snatch him up with a liquid metal hand, covering Hiero from his neck to his ankles in the silver mass. Hiero was out cold by now, his eyes closed and his face utterly drained of color. 

Dilandau was ready to rush the unit, his Slayers pulling their swords out to aid him, but the Alseides unit lifted its free arm, popping a greenish cylinder out to smash in their midst. Dilandau gagged as the stuff entered his lungs, thrusting his arm over his mouth to keep more from getting in.

"Knock….out gas….fuck." Dalet cursed, dropping his sword and falling on his face. Chesta and Myrna went next, then Guimel and Viole. Alessa and Val were causing terribly before they fell into each other and slumped onto the ground into a forced sleep. Migel and Gatti teetered a little while longer before joining the others on the dirt ground, reaching out desperately to Dilandau, the last one standing.

Dilandau took another step, his senses getting numbed as his legs started to give, the laughter of the Alseides pilot angering him. "Nighty-night, little prince. I've taken the king in this game, you lose." The man within chuckled, reaching for Dilandau as the young general fell on his side. He was fighting to stay awake, holding his sword out to try and fight.

What happened next came in a blur. He saw a flash of gold, then a thundering quake went past him. He looked up through his blurry eyes and saw the gold shape was blocking his view of the enemy, of Hiero. Then he heard the familiar roar of an Alseides' units engine, then saw the cloak adorned guymelef take to the sky and fly for Midgar. Dilandau reached towards it, his vision fading as the gas took him down. 

__

Hiero….

__

**To be Continued….**

*The Strength _card represents Dilandau mostly and his daring and bold spirit in battle and willingness to put his stamina and power to good use. It also represents the group giving Hiero some well deserved space and respecting him strongly enough to give him time to himself, and the group controlling their emotions in this frustrating turn of events._

**This is **Avaris' Chant**, an original love song by me. I own it, so ask permission if you want to use it for anything. She is a priestess from Hiero's past, so I own the character too.

****

^^Avaris is a play on words. The word avarice means greed. It represents Avaris' parents who were so greedy, Moriun cursed their child to never see the fruits of her parents' labors and give them an 'imperfect' child. Her name is also ironic, for Avaris has not a greedy bone in her body.

****

Teaser: Operation rescue Hiero Fanel takes effect, and Hiero meets Folken's new cat-women, Sonya and Ainya. And the most horrible thing comes to pass...._a Dragon Slayer will die, but which one?_


	23. Ch 21: Fallen Angels

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of "**Escaflowne**", not even Dilandau. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own anything from "**The Slayers**" either. I do own Alessa, Myrna, and Hiero, whatever his last name becomes, and I own everything associated with his first life on the Planet Terrian. Ask my permission if you want to use him.

****

Content Warning-This is a disturbing chapter, nudity, gory torture, lewd actions, and heavy blood. You have been warned.

****

Chapter 21

The Fool*

Fallen Angels

- 1 Day later -

~ Floating Fortress Midgar ~

Folken looked at the young man with benign interest, despite the fact the shallow and ragged breaths were beginning to annoy him. Sora was still inspecting the youth's body, his shirt and pants well torn off thanks to the clumsy oaf that had somehow managed to kidnap him. 

The man had been congratulated for all of ten seconds and then Sora sang him into a liquid red death for damaging Hiero so much. His nephew was still alive, only clad in torn boxers, so part of his right thigh was exposed, but other than that, he was covered in the respect that counted. It wasn't as if he or Sora would mind it, Folken knew how he had looked at Hiero's age with nothing on and Sora just frankly didn't care. Nothing much shocked her, but lately, she had been edgy, almost paranoid enough to think the forces of darkness would attack her at any moment.

She was even more skittish now examining the bruised and cut up young king, his breaths gaining some strength, but he wasn't waking up. 'I will take great pleasure in torturing the hell out of this little upstart, the one who has been ever constantly ruining our finely scheduled plans. My girls will show him that he has a new master now, me. Van had to go because he was so stubborn, let's hope you'll be more….understanding of my vision.' He thought, a smile briefly perking on his lips.

Hiero was beautiful, too beautiful for a male to be, the sharp, but presently filthy, sapphire locks shimmered slightly in the dull blue torchlight within the throne room. His skin was deathly pale right now, almost white as bone, and he was sweating terribly, like he had a fever.

Sora wasn't showing much of anything but fear, and he didn't know if it was because she feared Hiero or feared he was dying. The anticipation was killing him, and Sora's tedious touching of the youth was pissing him off. "SORA!"

She looked up as if he'd spoken in his normal voice, her eyes as sad and bland as ever. "Will he live?" he asked tersely.

"Yes, he is merely sleeping and his wounds are healing slowly. Whatever he did before he was taken here, it must have been very draining to his soul. He is very weak currently, but within a few more hours he will regain his strength. He will be well enough for….taming, as your women call it." She said, her airy voice not giving up any emotion.

"Fine then, no need to take a million moons to figure that out. Contact some of the….less clumsy soldiers to take him to the dungeons, one of the cells farther back. Have him shackled as all prisoners of war are, blindfold him as well. I don't want him to see it coming, I want my girls to enjoy him utterly. They do so love surprises." Folken sighed gently, then stooped over the youth's body. Sora nodded when his red eyes met her glazed blues, then got up slowly and left them.

Folken stared at Hiero for a moment, then picked up one of his thick frontal bangs. It was soft like silk, and fell coolly along his fingers like water. "I guess people like us skip a generation. Terrible shame your father was such a scruffy rat….maybe I should thank your mother for your looks, you certainly look nothing like Van did. Hmm, you physique is close to Dilandau's….though that complexion you have currently does nothing for you." he commented to the unconscious figure, running his fingers over the pale chest, then the youth's stomach. Hiero's made a face in his sleep, one of pained disgust.

Folken touched Hiero's thigh, then froze, hearing a feral growl rumble through his nephew's body. "Touchy, aren't we? Compared to my girls, this is like shaking hands, boy." Folken said lightly, smirking almost indifferently. The smirk disappeared when he noticed Hiero wasn't as deathly pale as before, and some of the jagged wounds that had been on his body had shrunk. Folken wondered about it, then assumed it was the angelic powers. It was the only logical explanation.

He slapped the unconscious young man and then grabbed him by his hair, lifting his lolling head up close to his. Sora returned as Folken spit in Hiero's face, a look of utter indifference betrayed. 

"I'll go get the girls prepped for their work. The moment he's coherent enough….summon then, Sora." Folken said, not showing he was sorry in the least. His saliva dribbled down Hiero's pale face before his body was dropped to the ground.

Sora simply nodded again and motioned for the guards to pick Hiero up. They did so quietly, and left, Folken finally grinning, knowing what pleasures his girls would experience with this boy, one who would soon be begging to be on his side.

**__**

- Hours Later -

- 30 Miles East of Egzardia -

Alessa forgot to cringe when Dilandau started yelling for her to pick up the pace again. Migel could still see Midgar several miles away, as he had only hours ago when they caught up with it, but Dilandau was still angry about Chid kissing her and hurting Hiero. The fact that Chid was still around in his golden guymelef Chafariz wasn't helping Dilandau eternally rotten disposition. The cloud above them rumbled dangerously, threatening to split the land apart if it got any louder. It had been like this since Hiero was taken away, but the rain hadn't come yet. The weather just simply matched the mood of the group, Dilandau's more than anyone else.

It had been nearly over a day since the Alseides unit gassed them into an hour-long sleep, Dilandau being the last one to wake up since he had fought the effects tooth and nail to try and save Hiero. Hiero was gone now, stolen when he vulnerable from using his hidden power to try and save Freid. He had succeeded in saving all of them, even Chid, but no one else. Freid was still smoldering when they left the area. Migel had passed out numerous times looking for Midgar, and when he finally found it, everyone spread their wings and took off after it. 

'Wish I had wings, then I wouldn't have to be near Chid all this time. I still feel terrible about Hiero, it's all my fault he got captured. He never would have run off it wasn't for me.' she thought, looking up at the towering gold guymelef that was thundering slowly behind her. 

Chid had explained it during their mad dash after Midgar, carrying Alessa and Myrna in his guymelef's hands. He had gotten out of Freid, seeing the strange person singing Midgar away, and wanted to see what was up. No sooner had he crossed half the distance to the plateau, Freid was in flames. He couldn't go back and risk the others would be killed, so he went to the plateau, holding back the sorrow of losing Freid again.

He had prevented the Alseides unit from snatching Dilandau and the rest of them, but wasn't fast enough to free Hiero. The Fanelian king was gone from reach and sight as soon as Chid had blocked Dilandau off.

Now here they were, running madly after a floating fortress that held their comrade, one who had been terribly weak and ill a day before. She hoped he was all right, he had to be. He was immortal, incapable of aging and dying. If you killed him, he'd be healed and moving about again in a short while. He had to be all right, she had to tell him what had happened.

'What honestly did happen? Chid kissed me, it surprised me and Hiero saw it….he must be so hurt. Why didn't he scold me or ask me why? Why did he run? He can't have that little trust in me, can he?' she thought.

Her thoughts were snapped off when leather struck her cheek, sending her to the ground. She clutched her cheek, feeling it swell slightly. Alessa looked up in shock at the source of the attack, Dilandau Albatou staring down at her with a cruelly knit smirk. 

"Stupid woman, I told you to stop moving just now. How dare you ignore me!" Dilandau hissed. Alessa frowned at him, looking past him a few moments later to see all the others, angels and not, staring on with blank expressions. 'Perfect soldiers, trained not to react unless the attack is directed at them, and the reaction is to beg forgiveness.' She thought blandly, rubbing her sore cheek again.

"I was thinking! I thought you told me to pick up the pace." She said dryly. He frowned then, looking ready to strike her again, but thought better of it. It probably wasn't her benefit, only Hiero's. Dilandau was too willing to put her safety in accordance to what Hiero said, as if disobeying Hiero was as bad as one of his Slayers disobeying him.

'Weirdo….freak pyromaniac psychotic.' She thought, her frown deepening. "You should have done that earlier. Currently Midgar is only a mile away and several miles upwards. Just wanted to be….cough….civil, and let you and the playboy know we are preparing to invade Midgar. I'll also leave Val behind as well, in case Chid will most probably screw up." He said slyly, almost teasing her.

"Why tell us after you tell your men? Not good enough for you to tell everyone to save some time?" she hissed. Val rolled his eyes a ways off, shaking his head.

Dilandau smirked, amusement dancing in his garnet eyes, then he reached up and stroked his scar affectionately. Alessa supposed he was thinking very deeply when he did this, he always seemed to announce something afterwards, a plan of attack or what he was going to do. It also meant he was considering doing something nasty to someone, and it was probably her.

Dilandau spread his wings out as suddenly as the fifty stroke worked its ways smoothly down the scar, his finger ripping off of it almost violently as a terrible grin pursed on his lips. "You are worthless in battle, jinx, more worthless than a newborn baby. You will only slow us down and Chid….hmmph, he'll be too busy trying to get his hand under your…..ahem, suddenly very short skirt. That and his inferior guymelef will alert Folken to our presence. You two weaklings will stay on the ground while we soldiers rescue our comrade. I'm only leaving Val behind because I have no confidence in yours or Chid's defense or offensive skills. I have plenty in his, so he should protect you weaklings well enough." He said in an acid laced tone.

"I want to help, dammit! You can't make me stay down here!" she said with sudden ferocity that it made him blink, but that was it. He was still grinning quite madly. "Oh, the Mystic Moon bitch has fire in her belly. Too damn bad, you're not a fighter, and fighting without experience is foolish. You stay down here or else." He said easily, quite calm.

She forgot who she was talking to, a young man that could tear her head off with his bare hands if he chose to, and slapped him. That stunned him, his eyes shrinking so small they looked like blood drops. His reaction was delayed a bit. He merely stared at her, his lips a thin, expressionless line. The silence was deafening, his Slayers with their hands over their mouths and were all backing away considerably fast. All of their wings were shivering, in fear of Dilandau's reaction. Val's eyes looked ready to fall out of his head, another hand on his blade's hilt.

When Dilandau blinked, his eyes were the large pools of blood she was used to, his mouth becoming a sneer and teeth bared like a feral dog. His eyes looked like they were on fire. In seconds flat, he had his hands around her throat and had slammed her against the golden guymelef's metal leg. 

"You dare to touch me again, bitch, and you'll pull back a stump! Let Hiero rage about that, let him punish me! I can take what I earn with pride, can you?" he hissed, squeezing so hard the veins in her face spiraled up her face like living spider webs. She couldn't breath, only hoping someone, even Chid, would come out and stop Dilandau, but no one did. She couldn't hear anything, her vision was fading in and out while her frightened icy eyes stared at Dilandau enraged face.

"I don't care one bit for you, whore, I can call you whatever I want, I can do as I please! Watch yourself, carefully, my blade still owes you a kiss. Test my patience one more time, and it will be a kiss you both won't soon forget!!" he yelled in her face, then threw her on the ground. No sooner had she hit, his face became pleased, as if nothing had happened, and turned on his heels and walked towards his men. His wings spread out proudly, like a dark angel of death approaching the battlefield for souls.

Alessa didn't care just now. She was too busy coughing and clutching her bruised throat. "Damn you…." she said in throaty whisper, hacking again to clear her lungs. He didn't seem to hear her, taking off towards the dark clouds above.

The others followed in suit, Gatti with Guimel, Migel with Viole, but Chesta and Dalet had not yet taken off. Dalet looked very impatient, but Chesta's innocent eyes were undaunted. He came over to her as Chid was finally emerging from his guymelef, and put his leather-gloved fingers on the sides of her hurt throat.

"I am sorry, Lady Alessa, please don't challenge him again, not until you can fight. Not even we would attack him like that, as Dragon Slayers either, it just isn't done. He's an eternal fighting machine, you can't hope to see anything more in him in so little time. Trust me, lady Alessa, stay here for yours and Hiero's sake. Lord Dilandau was actually thinking of your safety." He said in his soft voice, trying to smile.

She gave him a wry smile, and said sarcastically," he has a funny was of showing it." 

Chesta merely pecked her on the cheek gently, patting her shoulder in a brotherly manner. "He didn't kill you and he told you to stay here so Hiero wouldn't be hurt further. The gods only know what horrible things Folken is doing to him. It would be best you stay down here so Folken can't capture you too and use you to get to Hiero and us. You are the final angel, and you need to be kept safe. Duke Chid's guymelef will see to that, and this will give you some time to think. Please, Lady Alessa, for Hiero. He needs us all to cooperate. Promise me you'll stay safe for all of us?" he asked, his childish and polite voice soothing the pain a bit.

She gave off a nod, and got another pat on the shoulder as Chesta's golden wings spread. "Good, take care, Lady Alessa. Protect her, Duke Chid, Gaia's future depends on her surviving too. Try and keep up with Midgar as well as you can, all right?" Chesta announced, running over to Dalet after Chid smiled in answer.

"Chesta has a valid point. Next time, leave him alone, Alessa. He'll never listen to anyone but himself….and maybe Hiero. Don't press your luck with Dilandau again, for your own sake." Val said quietly, his blade out. Alessa nodded dumbly, still rubbing her sore neck.

Soon Chesta and Dalet were gone, and Alessa was alone with Chid and Val. Chid had a sultry look on his face, and it made Alessa a little creepy. 'Maybe I would have been better off defying Dilandau again.' She mused, leaning back against the guymelef's leg as the thunder rolled across the sky again, lighting flashing in the distance as Chesta and Dalet hit the clouds of darkness.

**__**

~ Floating Fortress Midgar ~

- Dungeons -

Drip…._Drip_…._Drip_…._Drip_….

"Five more minutes, Mama." Hiero's voice cracked as if it hadn't been used in centuries, water leaking through his hair. As he groggily tried to shift in his bed, he found he wasn't in one. He was standing and shivering, his wrists held in shackles. His eyes looked up, his vision all dark, and he became aware he was blindfolded. He felt that there were wounds on his arms still healing, he rather felt them pulling themselves together, and it felt like being stabbed and cut.

He took a breath, then started to rub the blindfold against the metal wall he was face. The door was probably behind him, but not open. His senses were still very dulled, so if anyone was in the room, he wouldn't know for a while. After a bit of rubbing and bruising his head, he managed to work the blindfold up a bit on the right side. He had to tilt his head upwards and look down to see anything, but it was better than nothing, better than being blind was. He'd hated that curse in Val's world, to be born blind for so blindly living his life on Terrian. Tragic irony, or a sick joke of Delphine's in his opinion. 

He hated being helpless, and that's how he felt despite his powers. He could become whomever he had absorbed on Terrian and Val's planet, but right now, doing so could prove deadly to his soul's health. He'd felt himself growing weaker and weaker every second Avaris was in control. He was glad he hadn't summoned a personality that hated his guts or he may never have been able to return. 

It was bad enough he felt as weak as a kitten then, but the fact Migel had kissed him, and shoved his tongue down his throat, made Hiero sick to no end. He had wanted to tear Migel's tongue out for doing that, the humiliating and degrading feelings he felt inside when he had been violated like that. He'd beat Migel to pulp when he got free, beat him for days. Then he'd start on Dalet. He was the reason Migel's tongue got inside Hiero's mouth in the first place. 

"They are dead meat." He growled. Then the pain ripped through his back, like dozens of white-hot pokers being dragged across his tender flesh at the same. He felt warmth trickle down his back, the pain still there.

__

Drip…._Drip_…._Drip_…._Drip_….

He dared not cry out, so he bit his lip instead. "No, you're fresh meat, pretty one." Two lovely voices said slyly together. He turned a bit, catching a glimpse of golden hair and tan fur, the flicking of tails as long as his arm. 'Cat-people….had to be….ich…. damned cat- people!' he though painfully, the blood soaking his only article of clothing, his torn boxer shorts.

He drew a ragged breath as he felt teeth sink into his bare shoulder. He growled at the source and thrashed, his strength returning with each flash of pain. "Who are you!?" he yelled, kicking back at his attacker. He felt contact, and a loud hissing shriek before something skidded along the ground.

"Ooo, it has spirit. I love that in man, don't you Sonya?" one voice said, purring as it got closer, licking at Hiero's bleeding back.

"To death, Ainya, my dear sister. He'll be fun to break. And delicious….Rowr!" the other, almost identical voice replied, underneath him, and a pain shot through his thigh.

'Rough….sex, they think this is damn rough sex….I hate bastards like this! Hate!' Hiero mind fumed, then he screamed as the thigh biter, Sonya, tore a chunk out of it.

His breaths were shaky, but he managed to stay standing, the blood loss making him dizzy. "What the fuck do you whores want?" he growled, his best dragon trills vibrating throughout his body.

"He's a nasty one, Lord Folken said he would be a challenge," Sonya, he guessed, said smoothly, licking the open wound she'd made, the clawed and his legs while Ainya kicked him square in the spine. His spine throbbed, but it didn't break. 'They don't know my secret, so goodie for me. They can't make this too painful. Hell, I hate pain regardless. I'll make them very sorry….I am not in the mood to be used as a plaything!!" his mind raged.

__

Drip…._Drip_…._Drip_…._Drip_….

"ANSWER ME, YOU FILTHY FREAKS!" he shouted, kneeing Sonya in the face. Her teeth sunk in his knee, making him groaned, but he merely jammed his foot in her face, moments before kicking her in the jaw.

"To give in to Lord Folken like you should have, and to have a little fun. We are Lord Folken's top interrogators, little boy." Ainya hissed, and shoved her fingers through the flesh of his arms. He wailed out the pain, then grit his teeth to hold it in. he caught sight of his hands then, his thumbs getting caught on the rims as his wrists bled. 'If I could bend my thumbs in enough, I could pull free….or….not, not that desperate yet.' He thought, gritting his teeth as he swiveled his head about to find his tormenters.

He could see them, just barely under the blindfold, he could see their slim hips, daggers on each one, or rather just the hilts. The daggers were in their slim hands now, twirling with anticipation, yearning for his flesh.

'I will not be stabbed by the likes of them. There's only so much I can stand from….losers like that. IEEEEE!!' he thought, his last though becoming audible as a chunk of his shoulder was sliced off, blood pouring from the wound.

"Bitches! I'll skin you alive!!" he growled, thrashing about to force his hands free, but it only created more pain and more blood leaked from his raw wrists. The blood started to mingle with the cold water droplets that were soaking his sapphire locks. 

"Skin us? Oh, Sonya, such a hot little tongue, maybe we should tame him a little harder." Ainya cooed, nibbling on Hiero's ear hard enough to tear it a little. Blood started to leak from that spot and soon from where he was biting his own lip to hold back his screams.

Torment was not something he dealt with well, more or less he reacted most violently to the threat of being anywhere near the word. He could take whippings well, beating, and slapping, but being slashed up deliberately and slow pissed him off. He couldn't die, but they didn't know that, and being hurt mildly stung like hell. His bones were being scraped, muscles torn, normally that was ok in a battle, but he was chained and near helpless right now. He was being taken advantage of for empty threats he would never bend. Never would he bow to Folken's demands for his own safety, he'd rather die.

'And regretfully, I just might. Dammit, this is going to….urk….hurt. Shit, they're going for my groin now, hell! I'd rather hurt anywhere but there.' He thought, his double colored eye going wild with fright when Sonya started pulling down his boxers, her teeth bared, or was it Ainya. 'Who gives a shit about whose who! She's going to bite it off or something! That hurts worse than any resurrection to grow back!!' he thought, pushing up with both legs to get them atop the cat-woman's golden head. He quickly opened his mouth and bit down on the indent between his thumb and pointer finger, his boxers getting a new tear but remaining secure on his body.

He heard the women gasp as he dug his own teeth on that spot, gnawing with loud moans and pained, muffled yells as he slowly tore his thumb off. He shrieked as the skin tore, ragged and blood, and the bone cracked like a twig. He hadn't yelled merely out of pain, but to shock the cat-women's ears. It worked, making them stiffen in place. Hiero felt his feet slip from the one woman's head to the cold floor, and he gave his mutilated hand a harsh yank, the exposed stub of where his thumb once was screaming with pain as it squeeze past the rust metal. His hand slipped through after a few moments of pain shooting through every exposed and bleeding nerve.

He hung there a moment, tearing the blindfold off his head, blood leaking across his porcelain features. One of them was only a foot away, holding her dagger numbly in her tan-furred hands, sleek as silk. His blood was spattered in a few patches of her sleek fur, even her face. He grinned cruelly at her, licking his lips before snatching her dagger away. 

"Folken can kiss my ass, you whores! I'd rather die than ever give him anything more than a sword up his ass. See you in hell!" he choked, swiftly getting to his feet and raising the dagger up high. In seconds he slammed it down on his still shackled wrist, severing the hand clean from it. Blood vomiting forth from the stump, like a ghastly fountain. 

Hiero's mind blacked out as his body hit the ground, face first, warmth overtaking him as he went in to shock. 

~

Sonya watched the boy for the longest time. She'd merely wanted to have a little fun with the Fanelian king. Getting a little love out of the young man wouldn't hurt much, the torture would be so much more fulfilling if she gained more than mouthfuls of torn and dead flesh. Lord Folken wouldn't touch them, he never had. Not their mother either, Naria. Their mother was dead now, she had undergone an experiment to become a Luck soldier and it backfired, but she and their aunt Eriya had loved him then, very much.

Though, their mother could only satisfy herself for so long without desiring physical contact, even if there was no love. It was better than being treated like a child and mere soldier. Dilandau had gotten all the special attention in Folken's life, making the boy a monster and keeping him in line. Their mother slept with one of her own kind a year before her death. 'At least she didn't die a virgin like Aunt Eriya. At least we know to take our fun when it presents itself, this one is young and strong. He might think we'll let him go if he sleeps with us. Let him think that….he is royalty, what does he care for orphans.' She'd thought earlier.

Sonya and Ainya had been left to Adelfos, the highest Demon Army General, to train up. The man had done well, good enough to deserve a quick death when Lord Folken came back for them. Folken hadn't been happy that Adelfos had not struck back sooner, so the older man was killed swift stabbing through the throat. They were glad Lord Folken was resurrected, but Sora ruined their chances of being closer to him than mere soldiers. Folken liked Sora mostly because she never fought back, she never moved. It was sick in Sonya's mind, but Ainya was still wildly in love with him.

Now the young king was lying on his front in a pool of his own blood, which was spreading rapidly. His severed hand was still in the shackle, twitching as if electrified, the thumb missing from her sights. He'd landed to close to her, spoken to her with such hate it was like being scolded by the devil. 

His eyes had been so alive with hate, blood leaking all over his body, then rivers spilled down him after he'd chopped his own hand off. He didn't even cry out, just let his eyes fly open in shock, as if he had just realized what he'd done. His body then twisted about, that stunned expression stuck on his face, then landed wetly onto the metal floor, his arms folded beneath him. The blood spread after that and was now licking at her silver boots.

Her sister, only a few feet away, looked downright scared to death. "No, he will punish us if Hiero dies! Why did you have to try and ,….ugh, you and your damned hyper libido!! I'll try and find one of the healers. He's not dead yet, we can get the bleeding to stop…we can, we've seen worse….just watch him, make sure he doesn't die or you shall wish you were dead, little sister!!" Ainya yelled in a panicked manner. 

"He won't die….he can't….get out of here and get that heal…." Sonya began, but a sudden explosion rocked the fortress ended her words, sending her face to slam into the blood lake.

She sputtered madly, wiping the stick fluid off her face. "What was that, sister?" Sonya yelped, frowning upon seeing her silver leotard was stained and a little torn.

"That I don't know, sister, but it is not our concern yet. We save the little bastard's life first. Guard him, anyone comes in, rip them apart!" Ainya hissed, picking herself up before running out of the room. She left the door open, but it was probably so Ainya and the healer could get back into the cell a lot easier, not because she forgot. Ainya wasn't as stupid with orders as she was with love.

"Stupid boy….I wasn't going to harm you just now. Moron….such a coward. I just wanted to….show you a good time, the last good time you'll ever have. Now you've gone and mutilated yourself, you fool." She hissed at the body. It twitched a bit, the arms shifting inwardly as he let out a soft moan. He was saying something, probably worthless ramblings, the blood loss going to his head.

She circled him cautiously, sniffing at him as she moved in a little closer to his right side. The smell of his blood was exciting her as she reached for his shoulder. She had to elevate his wounds to slow the bleeding. 

"Very lovely though, it is a real shame Folken will kill you after you bring the god of war and death back. I would keep you all to myself, little chaotic blue boy." She purring, licking his cheek affectionately as she gave his right arm a tug. He moaned again, moving to her, accepting the affection, his pale blue lips gained slight normal color. She licked his mouth a little as she tugged his arm again getting it loose as she took his cool lips in hers. He didn't kiss back, but wasn't fighting her. He even gripped her hand, then ran his hand up her sleek arm, all five digits massaging and rubbing along her fur.

'Five?' she thought, her lips stiffening suddenly. She started to move back, but it was too late. His head shot up, that hateful glare in his eyes again as the blood dripped down his face like a second skin. Hiero's quickly got her in a headlock and snapped her neck with a deft push from one palm, the hand he had cut off. Sonya had no time to think as she faintly heard her spine crack, then nothing more came from her but blood across her lips.

~

Ainya swore as she rushed back to the dungeon cell, her gloved hands full of bandages and medicines for the suicidal king. The infirmary had been empty and smoke was within every hall. It was obvious Midgar was under attack, but Ainya only fought by her sister's side, and when Lord Folken ordered them to. For now, keeping Hiero alive was all they were to do until told otherwise. 

She ran back for the cell to meet with a shocking side, enough to make her drop everything she had been clutching to her shapely, silver covered chest. Glass broke at her feet and bandages rolled away swiftly, but she just stood there with her jaw hanging open.

"You pervert! We share everything, but we have no claim on him! OOOOOOH!" Ainya hissed, disgusted by what her sister was doing.

Sonya and Hiero were under the shackles, sitting on the floor, Hiero with his unconscious body propped against the wall, his head leaning over Sonya's bare shoulders. The top of her leotard had been pushed down to her hips, noises like soft moans erupting from her. Sonya looked like she was lovingly feasting on his neck.

Sonya was ignoring her sister, and that pissed Ainya off further. Ainya strode over to them and tore her sister away from the young man, tossing her sister to the ground. She turned swiftly to yell at her, then stopped, a smell making her fur stand on end. It was the smell of death, Ainya had been too angry at Sonya's behavior to think about much else. Ainya kept her eyes on Hiero's blood soaked body a moment longer, the lingering smell not coming from him, then turned slowly to her sister. The scream died in her throat as her golden eyes widened with horror.

Her sister was there, but her head was turned all the way around, even though her front was in Ainya's view. Sonya's entire front had been skinned, the muscles handing out like shredded, bloody worms, blood leaking slowly from each exposed orifice. The smell was overpowering now, worse than Hiero's blood. The dead smell was all over the room now, no longer stifled by Hiero's embrace. 'He did this, the little monster!!' she screamed silently, whirling around to avenge her sister's death.

Hiero was gone, only the bloody stain he'd been sitting on left in his place. She sniffed the air, but the blood and death was too thick, she couldn't find him. "Come out, you coward. Face my blade….NOW!" she roared, reaching for her blade frantically as she bore her teeth. She face-faulted when her hand met with dead air, her eyes swerving violently to her sheath to find it empty, blood stained fingerprints on the edge.

"Here kitty, kitty…." a voice giggled, sounding like it was everywhere. Her fur stood up again as her wild and frightened golden eyes searched for the source. Hiero's laughter echoed all over, but she couldn't find him.

She started to back up, to get out of the cell as fast as she could to tell Lord Folken. He would fix things, he'd make the murderous little freak pay for her sister's murder. Ainya felt the cool air from outside the cell against her back, smiling at the fact she was almost out.

Then her back struck something solid, an arm snaking quickly about her neck and waist. "Curiosity killed the cat, but then again, so will I, little Ainya….or are you Sonya? Oh, does it matter, you're going to die anyway for annoying me." Hiero voice smoothed into her ear.

She was too stunned to move and before she knew it he slammed her head against the wall, splashing stars against her sight. Her mind was numbed from the pain, her senses dulling. The last thing she saw was the young king staring down at her with a sly smile, slicing open the flesh of her right arm slowly, splitting the skin as if he were filleting a fish.

"Did you know there is more than one way to skin a cat? There is, there are two way, alive….and dead. You can guess where you fit. Hee, hee…." He giggled madly, his voice growing deeper as the darkness took her.

**__**

- Meanwhile -

~ Halls of Midgar ~

Dalet swore madly as he moved blindly through the halls. The plan was falling apart. Lord Dilandau's were mostly spur the moment after a while, set fire to things after the battle went well, but currently things were not going so well. Everyone was separated from each other after the explosion. The Zaibach bastards' poor fighting skills had been too embarrassing for words, but it also turned the tide in the battle.

One Lord Dilandau had been fighting against stabbed one of the guymelefs in the hanger they had been caught in, all thanks to dear Viole's hair getting caught on one of the guymelef leg hinges, making him shout. Dilandau had no time to scold him since Zaibach soldiers swarmed in on them. The battle had been long and bloody, only one mislaid slice changing the stakes. Lord Dilandau's opponent had nearly cut his arm, in the action that got him stuck in the guymelef, the fuel leaking from the system.

What made things go even more horribly wrong was the spark that erupted from another attacked, his blade missing Lord Dilandau's body by merely inches and striking the metal leg, setting the fuel on fire.

Dalet only had a few seconds to pick a door to escape through, as the others had, before the flames reached the fuel tanks inside the unit. Dalet was more or less thrown through the doorway of choice when the tank blew, then started a chain reaction that leapt from each Alseides unit to the next, shaking the fortress like a mighty earthquake.

After that, he'd been blindly working his way through the halls, trying to find a way to the dungeons, where King Hiero had to be. He'd never been in Midgar, only Lord Dilandau, Gatti, and Chesta had ever come, probably because they were Folken's chosen angels over the others. Folken didn't have time for the others, only to have them beaten and humiliated constantly to make the other cooperate.

That was far from his mind now. He wasn't a little kid anymore, he wasn't going to be hurt by Folken's brutes and losers anymore, he was going to kill whatever soldier got in his way, Folken and Sora too.

The smoke was thinner as he moved down flights of filthy stairs, his lavender eyes scanning the area keenly and cautiously. He would not be caught off guard ever. 

Dalet sped through the dimly lit halls as a scream pierced the air, making his skin crawl. It sounded like a woman, she was begging for her life, but no voice responded to her. The screams soon grew bubbly, and after several minutes, they died out.

'Must be close, they are probably torturing a lot of people here, knowing Folken. He loves to see other people suffer even more than Lord Dilandau, just not by his own hands. How cowardly.' He thought, then stopped in mid-stride as the click of boots, slow and even, sounded in the hall.

Dalet wasted no time in getting inside the first door he saw and hid within it. It felt like a storage closet, full of dusty blankets, boxes and brooms. That didn't bother him, what bother him was that he hadn't managed to close the door all the way, a tiny sliver of dull light passing across him. He got on the floor, some of the brooms and dusty blankets pulled across all but one eye. He waited quietly, breathing softly and slowly as the steps got closer.

He nearly choked on his breath as the object of all their hatred came into view, the light blue hair, those indifferent red eyes, and the pale complexion that set him apart from his younger brother van. It was Folken Fanel, their tormenter, the man who brought them back only to hurt and berate them ever constantly so he could rule Gaia. Dalet felt a deep anger boil inside him, but didn't move. He was on the floor, and the gods only knew what was under Folken's cloak.

His heart thumped madly as Folken stopped a mere foot away from the door, then turned about. He looked at it for the longest time, those cold red eyes even more frightening than Lord Dilandau's. At least his anger could be seen in them constantly, but Folken never showed much of any emotion, his eyes never betraying what was in his heart and soul. That was a lot scarier than hate, the not knowing was so powerful as Lord Dilandau had said, not knowing when things will strike was the worst feeling of all.

His lavender eyes quivered as Folken reached for the door, Dalet bringing his hand deathly slow to his blade. 'Gods….be with me. This is for you Lord Dilandau, for you.' he thought as the knob jiggled in Folken's pale grip.

~

Viole coughed hard, a bit of phlegm slicking across his fingers as the acrid smoke about him burned at his senses. His eyes were watering and getting all puffy, his lungs felt like they were being scraped at from the inside from smoke inhalation. It all hurt so much. Then again, it was better than being neck deep in water, and then nose deep. That was terrible, drowning in liquid metal mixed with his own blood. He'd choked on it slowly before his Alseides unit disintegrated, leaving a few organs, a hand, and several blood slicked tufts of his ebony hair. 

He fought the memory away, it wouldn't help him get out of here. It would only hinder him further. He had things worth living for, the Dragon Slayers, Lord Dilandau….Orla. He smiled a bit and trudged on, Orla was a very good reason. His first kiss since being reborn, a sweet bit of honey he'd thought impossible to attain. The fact she let him sleep in her bed with her snuggled up to him had been a sweet dream, but made him wonder if she was promiscuous. What had made him believe her sincerity in the matter was that she didn't have sex with him, she didn't ask for it, only his handsome and noble company.

Hiero had made it seem worse, him catching them in bed and all. Viole didn't know whether or not the immortal king thought they had done it, but doubted it. He'd said he could read minds, so he probably knew that. Hiero had not mentioned it to anyone either, which made him even more grateful.

He wanted his and Orla's relationship to be kept out of Lord Dilandau's general direction. The less Lord Dilandau knew about it, the longer Viole could go on breathing and die old and decrepit. He'd make sure to see Orla whenever he could, a Dragon's Slayer's duty was all to Dilandau unto the death, not the woman in their hearts. They'd just have to be sneaky about it, it was the only way to remain in the elite and alive. You didn't get into the Dragon Slayers force then suddenly decide to quit. Quitting meant forfeiting your life fully to Lord Dilandau, because it was an insult to abandon the position he gave you for anything other than death. He'd kill you anyway you wanted and in the slim chance the person escape, wherever they were stood to be attacked and burned to asked.

'I don't want that for Orla, I must be discreet for her sake, at least. I was born to die for Lord Dilandau, we all were and are proud of that oath. I won't leave him, not even for Orla, my honor and life are his.' He thought proudly, a twinge of guilt pulling on his heart. Orla would have to understand that the life of a Dragon Slayer was a sacred one to him, and that of the consequences for betraying his patron were more serious than she could imagine. She'd understand, if not, it wasn't meant to be.

"If that is the case, then why does it hurt to consider? Darn….why does life have to be so complicated? Hiero seems to get by fine as does that Alessa woman. Chesta is normally pleasant whenever it suits him, Gatti is sarcastic, Migel is a good soldier, Dalet is vain when our patron can't see it, Guimel is so carefree and child-like, and me….the quiet one. I've always been very quiet, probably why the others had better luck with women. Curse the Gods, why can't matters of the heart be easier." He muttered.

"Life is not easy, child. Everyone would be happy if it were." A melancholy voice said softly. 

Viole whipped around perfectly, his ebony hair swirling past his shoulders while he pulled crossbow, his finger idling on the trigger. "SORA!" he shouted, but she didn't move, her eternal expression of glazed indifference plastered on her deathly pale face.

"Viole," She said back, then blinked and added," Second in line Angel of Wisdom."

"WHAT?! Speak what you mean, witch, or you'll die all the quicker" he growled, the crossbow's parcel aimed at her unfeeling heart. If she was afraid, it didn't show, as usual. She gave a faint smile, it looked like one anyway, but it was so quick Viole could register it.

"I must go. Lord Folken and I must gather Hiero before your friends reach him. We will not give up the monstrous Angel of Power yet, not until he submits to us."

Viole pulled the trigger at those words, not willing to allow Hiero to be snatched from them, but no sooner had the quarrel been released, Sora vanished in a swirl of glowing white feathers. 

"Wh-What happened? Gods, Hiero!! I have to find him!!" he breathed, putting his crossbow away and pulled out his blade. He had to reach Hiero in time. They'd just walked into a damn trap.

~

Guimel wheezed a bit on the smoke he had left in his lungs, but it was brief. He was well out of range up the explosion-riddled decks. He had his sword out, he could see through the dim halls better now, but the smell of decay was bothering him. It reminded him of being locked up and beaten in Eden. Folken had never been kind to him, Viole, or Dalet, and it was a harsh reminder to come across familiar smells that scared him to death as a small boy. 

The dead in general and killing people didn't bother him. Lord Dilandau had chosen him because he was good with a blade, not a guymelef. He tripped and his thoughts spiraled out of his mind the moment his face hit the floor. Guimel cursed himself for being a tad clumsy as he got up, then dusted his pants and arms off.

He kept going, the smell of decay getting unbearable, but it beat choking to death on harsh smoke fumes. Guimel took a deep breath, forcing himself to get used to the smell of rot and filth, and nearly choked on it as a woman's scream reached his sensitive ears. 

"No….gurgle….STOP PLEASE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the woman was screaming, the sound becoming bubbly and full of unfathomable pain. Guimel could hear some ripping and tearing, her couldn't be far off from where the dungeons lay. Someone was obviously being tortured. 'But who? And why a woman? Folken is strange, what could some strange woman tell him that Hiero couldn't….unless he's using some innocent servant girl to make Hiero give in. Oh dear, I have to hurry or she'll die.' He thought, and picked up the pace of his steps

Guimel went through numerous halls, the screams never returning. He could still smell the decay, so he wasn't too far away. After ten minutes, he was sure he'd found the dungeon entrance, a large steel door with bars on it, just like the one the Vione had for spies and the like. He tugged at it, but it wouldn't open, then he started kicking it. He wasn't the lock-picking expert, Gatti and Chesta were for that crap, sometimes Migel. They were all closer to Lord Dilandau than he and Dalet were. Dalet was simply on Lord Dilandau's bad side because his vanity was worse than Lord Dilandau's was. Viole was too quiet and withdrawn around Lord Dilandau to be of his concern, and Guimel, was simply too childish and clumsy for Lord Dilandau to consider him a confidant. 

He looked about, and frowned upon seeing there were no keys available, just an empty hook on the wall beside the door. He grunted in frustration and looked down at his blade. "Better than nothing I suppose….Hiero, I'm coming!" he said softly, then tried to stick his sword through the side of the door. . 

Guimel would file the lock away if he had to. If the others were here, they could pick the lock, but Guimel was all alone, as were his comrades. They had all been separated because of those morons of Zaibach. 

The door gave a bit after several more minutes passed Guimel by, sweating leaking from his brow. "Damn, this isn't working, I can't ever feel the blade moving down at all. Maybe I could pry it open with my blade." He wondered aloud, backing up a little to study the door again

"Keys work nicely, but you know that, don't you Guimel." A deep and familiar voice sounded behind him. Guimel wasted no time it clutching his blade defensively and turning around.

"F-F-Folken! Let me in there and return Hiero or I'll kill you!" Guimel announced, his voice wavering a bit. Guimel was scared to death, angry at himself for not hiding it well enough. Folken just stood there, that cold smile on his lips, and a sword in his right hand, tilted slightly as if he meant to lean on it. It wasn't the casual stance that bothered him, it was the blood dripping off the tip of the blade. Folken must have been in a battle not long ago, with one of the other Dragon Slayers.

His green eyes shivered as they became fixated tightly on the blood drops, and Folken noticed, letting out on of his dry chuckles. "I met with some interference along the way. Seems I will be kept from my appointments again by another worthless rat." Folken said in an amused tone, but he didn't look that way. Folken lifted his blade, getting into fighting stance rather slowly.

'He's trying to intimidate me….he's always doing that to scare us. I'm not scared, he….he killed one of my friends. No, not them! I will avenge whoever it was!' he thought wildly, and charged Folken full force. Sparks flew as their blades met, Folken's superior height and strength shoving Guimel's lithe body backwards and slamming him into the door.

Guimel ignored the stinging pain in his back and sliced at Folken again and again. Folken tried hitting Guimel with his blade and fist, nicking him only once in the side and damaging his armor with blood.

Guimel slashed out at Folken repeatedly before throwing his body weight at Folken again. Folken saw this, his red eyes flaring with annoyance, and charge back at the young Slayer. Guimel raised his blade, shouting at Folken, and took a nimble leap off the ground to come over Folken's blade. He was about to slice Folken's head off when the older man grabbed his ankle and yanked on it, then swung him away. Guimel skidded across the floor, away from the dungeon door.

"That the best Dilandau has to offer? Petty acrobatics….please." Folken sighed and put his back to Guimel. Guimel growled angrily, slamming his blade against the floor. He picked himself and charged with all his anger and fear backing him up.

Folken turned around, his hand still on his blade, but he was smiling. Guimel didn't think it mattered, then the pain came in his back, knocking him off balance. "The perfect fool, you always played the fool, Guimel." Folken said, but the pain was starting to twist in his back, his hands reaching back frantically, but pointlessly, for the source.

His eyes watered as Folken vanished into the dungeon area, not bothering to care that he was being dragging away by his feet, the fact his warm blood was filling his armor.

"Lord Dilandau….Lord Hiero….forgive me." he whimpered, and soon he could not see the door anymore. 

**__**

~ Dungeons ~

Folken wiped the blood of both Dragon Slayers off his sword onto the bottom of his dark cloak before sheathing it. It was annoying how those insects kept popping up when they weren't wanted. He and Sora had to escape after all with his nephew. Sonya and Ainya hadn't reported any progress, but they hadn't had a lot of time in 'taming' the boy. He sniffed at the air as he approached the shut cell door, smiling as the metallic odor of blood and sinew blessed his mind. 

'Maybe they did, they are two of the best interrogators in all of Zaibach. All be it they are hyper-sexual bitches I could care less about. They are mere cat-women, nothing more or less, soldiers in my empire. Sora is more interesting than those loud creatures.' He thought mildly, picking up the keys beside the door and unlocking it. The door opened easily, the stifling smell of freshly spilt blood thick in the once stale air.

That pleased him so much, he shut his eyes a little, stepping into the room with open arms to fully enjoy it. Hiero deserved to suffer for eluding him for so long, deserved to bleed. Sora could patch him up perfectly so he'd be ready for another session, yes, the longer it went on, the more fulfilling a revenge it would be against the boy and his parents. 

Folken opened his red eyes slowly, wanting to see his obstinate nephew beaten and battered for all the troubles he'd cause, a smile plastered on his face.

His smiled screwed up when he saw there was nothing but a smear of blood on the wall, running from above like a slow red river. His smile faded away as his eyes trailed up the large red smear, barely twitching when a piece of muscle slimed its way through it.

Folken's eyes graced the bodies fastened by their waists in a most disgusting manner by their own daggers. Sonya and Ainya were there, skinned and dead, or at least one of them was dead while the other was dying. The body with it's skinned back to the wall was still struggling, weakly at best, a gag about her mouth. Her dead sister was fastened to her upside down, her clothed, but skinned, rear shoved in the other's neck, her legs dangling like those of a broken doll.

"I hate cats." A voice said, a ways behind him. Folken turned slowly, still feeling ill from what had been displayed before him. "You did this." Folken said bluntly.

"They annoyed me. It could have been worse, I could have cut their digits off one at a time, played with their intestines, then skinned them, but I was in a hurry. Sides, they hurt me. I don't like pain at all, especially from your sluts. Not enough balls in your pants to take me on yourself, Uncle!" Hiero said dryly, running a hand through his blood stained sapphire hair, those double colored eyes mocking him.

Hiero had his sword, playing with it as if it were a stick. He was soaked with blood, probably most of it Sonya and Ainya's. He had no wounds on his body, he was flawless save for the child-hood scar on his cheek and side of his nose. The young king was smiling too, fully displayed on his blood stained lips.

Folken smiled back coldly and took out his blade, a little bot of blood still there. Hiero's smiled disappeared, anger filling his face. "So what? I can always get new ones, interrogators come cheap when they have no real will power of their own. They lived for me and died, it's their own fault they got sloppy…sloppy enough to lose to a child." He smoothed out.

Folken took a breath of awe as Hiero's wings burst from his back, shock white angel wings of four about two dragon wings of sapphire blue. It was truly beautiful, the wings untouched by he blood that covered their owners body like a second skin. 

The youth took a fighting stance, only one hand on his blade as compare to Folken holding his large sword with both. "You hurt someone, one of them! My friends were hurt for your dirty prophecy. We never asked to be a part of this, never, you made us suffer! You're going to pay for every life you've stained!" Hiero growled, a dragon-like trill vibrating in the boy's chest. Folken was unmoved by the display, and shrugged out of his cloak calmly.

He spread his dark wings out from his back, stunning the young king for a moment. "I guess Draconian blood overpowers in the body. They is no such thing as impure….Shame I have to spill it all over the floor with that nasty cat-women blood. Only a little shame. Let's dance, Uncle!" Hiero sneered, then took off to the darkened ceiling. Folken grumbled at the boy's audacity and followed in suit , only to get a neat cut on his cheek as Hiero came out of the darkness. The Fanelian blade screamed with Folken's blood and Hiero only added to the pain by laughing.

"That was for my mother!" Hiero hissed and swooped at Folken again. Folken blocked this time, and moved to return the favor, but Hiero dove out of reach and slashed his blade across Folken's left leg. Folken growled again to strike back and got kicked in the face, his body slamming into a nearby wall.

"That was for my father, who died by your traitorous actions and the broken heart you gave him! Murderer! You're far worse than I am, I never had a choice, you did, and you wasted a second chance on this shit!" Hiero yelled, diving for Folken on the ground.

Folken lifted off in time and managed to cut Hiero along his stomach, sending the young king skittering across the floor.

Folken landed again and readied the hilt of his blade to knock Hiero out. He couldn't kill the boy, not when the prophecy was nearly complete. He never saw Hiero move, never saw the hatred in his eyes until it was too late to stop. "**_Fireball!_**"

The white hot ball of flames smashed into Folken's chest like an Alseides' arm, with enough power to send him flying into the river of blood flowing from his now fully dead interrogators. "That was for Celena, for her rape and murder! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Hiero screamed, rushing at Folken, the cut on his stomach gone.

Folken lifted his blade to block the hate filled strikes, not daring to strike back lest he miss and lose his life. A kick came suddenly, knocking Folken over, but he got up quickly to block another attack. "Stop this, you fool! Are you insane!?" Folken hissed, finally taking a slice at Hiero, a patch of skin from the youth's left arm falling wetly to the floor.

He felt pleased he'd hurt the boy, but by the look in Hiero's eyes, he didn't feel that way for long. Hiero caught him with a sharp kick to the groin then the face, then cut the other side of his face, jagged and deep.

"That's for Dilandau and the hell you put him and the other through!! You bastard!" Hiero shouted in the pained man's face, taking another slice at him, but it was blocked. Folken was barely holding onto the blade since his other hand was holding his throbbing groin. 

~

Hiero hissed in frustration and grabbed at his uncle. He had promised Dilandau he wouldn't kill Folken without him, and Hiero kept his promises. He was too sore and angry to keep himself from hurting Folken, but he wouldn't kill him. Not yet anyway.

Hiero was so angry he forgot his gloves were gone and grabbed Folken's sword hand, and the world around him dulled. 

**__**

- Vision -

Flashed appeared before his eyes, of Dalet and Guimel, blood. He saw a closet door open, Folken with his sword and Dalet on the floor, then splashes of blood.

The vision was so swift, it hurt Hiero's head, then it started to clear. He saw a door with bars on the window, much like his cell door. Folken had his back to it, his blade still out. Guimel was several feet away, bleeding from the side. He looked pissed off, then charged at Folken.

Before he crossed half the distance between them, his body jerked, his emerald green eyes rolling up in his head as he lost his balance. Hiero's heart broke as the innocent face of the Dragon Slayer slammed onto the ground with rest of his body, a dagger protruding from his back. Sora was standing a ways behind him, looking perfectly blank. 

Guimel reached out with his blade towards Folken, but the man was leaving. "The perfect fool, you always played the fool, Guimel." Folken said, leaving Guimel with Sora. The woman was dragging him into the shadows, looking utterly indifferent. 

Hiero's heart pained from sickness at Guimel's whispery words, the vision fading. "Lord Dilandau….Lord Hiero….forgive me."

**__**

-End Vision - 

Hiero blinked back tears as the vision left him, finding his hand still on Folken's, the man still holding himself in pain. "G-Guimel….you….hurt Guimel….and Dalet! You….how could you? You monster!!" Hiero wailed, his rage getting the best of him as he raised his blade over his head, his uncle dull red eyes widening.

The sword came down, a fountain of red gushing all over Hiero and Folken. The only sound that came was Folken's blade hitting the ground, his hand tightly fastened about it. 

Hiero backed up, putting blade away before he went too far. He promised Dilandau they'd kill this man together. He wouldn't break that and he didn't have time to do much more. Folken finally screamed out in agony upon realizing he wasn't dead, but his right hand was severed, clutching his blade in some fleeting hope it was still a part of him.

"You'll die when I say so. Dilandau and I will enjoy killing you, you freak. For everyone you hurt. I never had a choice when I killed, but now I do. No one deserves it like you do, Uncle." Hiero spat and tore out of the room, not even bothering to relish in Folken's pain filled moans. Nor did he hear the man's pleas.

"Sora….stop him…." Folken begged, before passing out.

**__**

~ Halls of Midgar ~

"I can still save him. Dalet might be ok too, he's a damned Dragon Slayer, of course he's all right….what the hell am I thinking? They don't die so easily," Hiero stuttered, coughing as smoke filled halls greeted him," Guimel!! Dalet! Answer me, it's Hiero!! GUIMEL! DALET!! DAMMIT, SAY SOMETHING!" he shouted.

Hiero heard and saw nothing, so he plodded on, his mind alive with fear for the pair. Hiero had been merciless with Ainya, making sure she was awake and alive every moment he skinned her and took his anger out on Folken, nearly breaking his promise. He had to hurry, if the two young men didn't bleed to death, they'd die of smoke inhalation. 

Hiero tripped over some fallen, metallic debris, slicing his legs up pretty good, but he ignored the pain. He'd caused it himself by not looking where he was going, for being hysterical, he could handle that. No one else had any right to hurt him, Delphine and Terrian had hurt him enough. He didn't want that anymore.

He reached a blocked off hall after several minutes passed, another explosion within the place nearly knocking him on his ass. He steadied quickly and went for another hallway. As dark as it was, it was the only other way he could go without heading towards the dungeon's and Folken again. The temptation to kill the man was too great right now, he had to stay away, for Dilandau's sake mostly.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free….

Hiero stopped in his tracks as the airy voice reached him, forcing him to grab the hilt of his blade. When nothing sounded, not a rustle of clothing or a breath coming. He slowly moved his hand away, his eyes searching the darkness about him for any sign of attack. The moment his arms fell slowly to his side, something flew out of the blackness square into his chest. He'd hand no time to attack, a pain radiating in his bare chest, but it was unlike a blade or dagger.

'Absorption pain….NO!' he thought, recognizing it at last, he kept his hands away from the moaning figure plastered to his chest, his frightened eyes slowly looking towards it to see who's was fated to become one with him.

A tear slipped past his eye as he saw the dull mint hair, one emerald eye that wasn't already being absorb looking up at him painfully. "G-Guimel….argh, no, Not you! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Hiero wailed, but couldn't stop what was happening, the dizzying pain of absorption freezing him in place. His eyes were still functioning despite the blinding pain, to look up at whoever tossed Guimel to such a fate.

__

One is one,

The Soul is thee

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free….

"SORA! You bitch! Argh, make it stop! It hurts, not Guimel, not him! Not anyone! I don't want to, stop it!!" Hiero screamed, his mind becoming weaker as Guimel's face was gone, his right shoulder melding in with Hiero's torso. A clatter erupted, Guimel's sword had fallen from his hands, too weak to hold onto it any longer. Hiero grabbed at it with the last bit of control he had, then stayed stuck there holding the blade, the pain to great for him to try and move again.

"Make it STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" Hiero screamed, and soon he couldn't form words, the pain too excruciating to take. He had no control over his powers, even for such a small absorption, but he was also fighting it. He didn't want to kill Guimel and trap him within his body for all times. Guimel deserved better, everyone deserved better than to be stuck inside Hiero Vendetta, the cursed Safaia Oni of Terrian.

"You truly are a monster. I must save Lord Folken from your anger as well. We will meet again, hopefully. Then a rightful ruler can take charge of this world, without you in it." She uttered with no emotion, then vanished into the shadows and a puff of white replaced her. 

Hiero barely heard her, his mind falling out of consciousness. This wasn't supposed to happen, this never happened. 'Damn you….argh, Gaia! You don't…..ugh….know what you've done by….cursing us…………..' were his last thoughts, Guimel's body long gone and Hiero's mind in slumber. His eyes went white slowly, powerless against everything.

~

Hiero sat there with a blank expression on his face, not moving for few minutes. Then his fingers twitched, his left hand fastening on Guimel's blade. His eyes closed gently, a cruel smile struggling up his pale lips. Hiero stood up, extending his arms at either side of him.

__

"Vermin, prince of darkness, ride across the astral plane, bear curses of destruction sworn beyond the grave. Children of the darkness, all bore but to deceive! By the ancient code of evil, grant but one reprieve. Darkest forces and your demon's black order, gather your powers within me, offering to unleash pure sin and hate unto the living! **Echo Pyre!**"** Hiero chanted, his body enveloped in black and dark purple energy.

His head leaned over a moment, then lifted, his eyes opening with a snap. They were blood red, the cruel grin plastered across his face. "Now I'm in charge, beloved Hiero. Time to play." A voice that was not Hiero slipped out deeply from his lips. 

"**_Phase Vermin! Overtake me!!_** Kya hahahahahahahahaaa ahahahahahaha!" the voice cackled, dark light taking over Hiero's body once more.

**__**

~ Outside ~

"Dammit! Move faster….this place is falling apart!" Dilandau shouted, diving out of the collapsing hallway with his men. He started to run again, and the others followed in suit. Gatti supporting an injured Dalet and Migel and Viole were running side by side. Chesta was running at the rear of the pack, meaning Guimel was still trapped inside with Hiero.

Things had gone so wrong so fast and it was so infuriating to Dilandau. His perfect plan was ambushed by a bunch of foot soldiers, clumsy ones at that. Explosions kept rocking Midgar around, and Dilandau and Gatti had gotten separated from the others. Their hands had been full killing soldier after soldier, but it was so dull. None of the soldiers promoted much of a challenge or knew where Hiero was. 

They'd gone for the dungeons, pretty sure he'd be there, but not what level. There were at least three levels of cells, all disgusting a filthy with refuse and decay. None of the soldiers knew, and Dilandau didn't know whether to be angry or smug about it. 'Don't trust your own soldiers, huh Folken? Not good for an emperor, not good indeed, good for a coward though. I can't wait to slice you open.' He'd thought.

Level one and two were full of slaves and war prisoners, nothing of real interest, then they heard screaming, a woman's screams, but it was on level three, the only one that the explosions managed to block off. Dilandau cursed to luck and her and Gatti headed back up to get the others to help them pick off the debris. It was way too much even for him and Gatti combined.

They'd found Dalet limping through the halls, a blow to the head revealed by the bloodstain on his hair and a slash across his chest armor. It hadn't gone through, but the head injury was pretty bloody. His left arm was bleeding heavily, and would heal badly if it wasn't cleaned and bandaged. Dilandau would sooner have left him behind for being so weak and getting cut, but Gatti let Dalet lean on him for support. Dilandau was able to forgive Dalet slightly when he was told it had been Folken who attacked him.

What was a little injury when Dilandau and Hiero's target was still alive for them to slay? He could forgive weakness just little for that. After that, they'd found Chesta and Viole, who had seen Sora, but she vanished before he could catch her, blaming her magic on his failure. Dilandau had wanted to strike him, but Migel came running and shouting about more explosions coming from the dungeon levels. 

Something, some kind of animal was ripping the place apart. Dilandau could hear the roaring and metal being torn apart, the screams he could have been causing echoing through the dying halls. He'd be back, he'd make Folken pay for stealing Hiero, for hurting his mother. 

His garnet eyes caught on the hangar they had snuck in through, still open, but guarded by three guymelefs. "I don't have time for this crap. We just have to get out the door, that's it, we're faster than those lumbering fools!" Dilandau told himself, running out as hard as he could towards the hulking metal giants. 

They saw him as he was almost upon them, firing a trio of Crima Claws at the young general. He leapt upwards, one claw nicking his boots, but barely. The things were firing again as Dilandau leapt for one of the arms, intent on shattering its energist heart. 

He met with dead air, the guymelef ripped out the hanger opening in the blink of an eye by a giant emerald thing. He fell flat on his rear due to this, but it was better than slamming onto his feet and risking a broken ankle or two. Dilandau got up quickly, the emerald flash grabbing up the other two confused guymelef by their raised arms, dragging them and their screaming pilot out the door.

Explosions vibrated throughout Midgar, added in strength by the ones outside. Then the emerald mass of shimmering scales came back up, its golden eyes staring at Dilandau a moment. It was a dragon's head, nearly as tall as the hangar door, like a massive sea of emeralds come alive.

The dragon rested it's head on the floor, and snorted. "I don't have all day, cousin. Everyone get on, Midgar's is blowing itself apart." The voice boomed, even if it was meant to be a whisper. Dilandau knew the voice, and remembered the story Hiero and the Asturian knight had told him in Freid, the ancient dragon Val.

Dilandau got up quickly, climb up to the massive spiky crown of the dragon's head, holding onto the large and familiar horn protruding from it's forehead. "You heard him. Get up here!" Dilandau yelled, his stunned Slayers breaking from their shocked trances to join him on Val's head.

"Argh, this starting to hurt, I can't maintain it much longer….where are Hiero and Guimel?" Val asked, his voice pained.

"We couldn't find Hiero, the level where he was being held was blocked off!" Gatti shouted above another horrible explosion. 

"Guimel is missing, he might be with Hiero though." Chesta added as loud as his voice could manage. Val seemed reluctant to move until an explosion went off in the hangar, forcing his head to jerk back violently.

Val started to moan, his head starting to glow faintly. "Damn, can't maintain my true form….anymore. We're going down…." Val uttered weakly, rushing his flying body through the clouds. Val was shrinking rapidly, his spikes and horn getting harder to hold onto, Dilandau's feet slipping off once emerald head. Soon he was standing in Val's hair, the young naked knight falling to his death with them. Gatti grabbed Dalet's arm as Val became human again, spreading his wings and Migel went for Val, holding the unconscious knight up. Chesta got Viole, but the knight was taller than him so he was struggling a bit. Dilandau simply spread his as the ground met his vision, a spec of pink, gold and lavender faintly showing off the dull brown they were upon.

Dilandau watched them all spiral for those specs, a loud explosion above him throwing him slightly off kilter, a wicked laugh that nearly made his ears bleed roaring through the dark clouds. He turned a bit in the air, his pupils becoming pinpricks of red as the dark clouds gained hints of red, then Midgar came slowly through them, flaming and still exploding.

Dilandau watched it in awe, knowing Hiero would survive it if he was still there, but not Guimel. The place was a mass of flames and broken metal, nothing could have survived. 

Then he felt a rush of cold wind shoot past him as Midgar plummeted slowly. He whipped around and saw a flash of living darkness and wings that seemed to blot out the sky. It was headed for the group on the ground, laughing wildly. 

Dilandau dove after the dark thing, flying as fast as he could as his Dragon Slayers and the civilians scattered away from a ball of dark energy that was thrust from the thing.

As Dilandau neared the site, he could see the creature, a demon of some sort that was all black with large red horns. It's wings were blocking his view of everyone else, but he really didn't care about that. This was the thing that had stolen his fun.

"Hey you! How dare you interrupt my raid! You spoiled a perfectly lovely slaughter. The thing stiffened and turned easily, the fully red eyes flashing dangerously at him. 

"Oh, it is only you, Dilandau. Hiero's favorite human. Hmmph, I can see why, you love slaughter nearly as much as I do." The thing giggled cruelly, flexing his claws a bit before taking a swipe at him. Dilandau backpedaled in mid-air swiftly, taking out his blade to cut a few of the thing's fingers off.

"Hiero?! You….You're another form inside him! Damn you, let him out!" Dilandau yelled, striking at the thing again.

The thing threw its ugly head back and cackled, lightening crashing in the background. "Me, Vermin? Give him back!? That's a good one! You, a mere mortal are challenging the great prince of darkness of Terrian, I wish my old man was still alive s he could roll around on his hooves over this, hah!" Vermin hooted, tears of blood leaking from his eyes as he laughed harder. As suddenly as he started, he stopped and grew deathly serious. "I have been in this boy's body for over 5,000 years, I have been his slave, my soul controlled by him, now it is my turn. I'll never let him out, I own this body for all times!"

"NO! Give him back!" Dilandau growled, attacked again. He nearly got his head torn off by one, but he was too fast for Vermin. "Damned persistent on keeping your soul, pretty boy. No matter, there are plenty of ripe, dirty souls in that metal monstrosity," Vermin sighed, then took off for Midgar," I'll be back for you in a minute."

Dilandau hovered in place staring at the air where Vermin once was, then turned around as numerous explosions erupted. He watched in utter fascination as black lightening ripped the place apart, Vermin shooting in and out of numerous sections, catching fleeing guymelef's every chance he got.

Dilandau huffed and flew towards the carnage. 'He's going to give him back or else. He's being a glory hog too! He'll kill everything before I can have a piece of Zaibach….' He thought, then his thoughts returned to Hiero, of how weak he'd been after he used the Avaris form. He'd been as weak as a child, unable to keep himself standing for very long, throwing up, even some blood had been mixed in with it. Migel had passed each time he sought out Midgar, and Val had passed out after being in his true form for too long, even he had to admit that he himself passed out each time he used the gift of the angels. It had been fun to use, giving him a power kick he delighted in, but, it had its price. 'The powers, they weaken our bodies….but if that's true….HIERO!' his mind screamed, and he flew faster at the dark monster.

"Hiero! Wake up, fight this wimp! Fight him! You're not weak, don't be, if you give in to this creep you'll break your promises, to me! To Val! To….grrr….Alessa! Wake the hell up….don't you dare leave us behind!! HIERO FANEL!!!! WAKE UP!!" Dilandau screamed and slashed a deep gash across Vermin's back. The thing retaliated and caught Dilandau in the gut and knocked him hard through the air. Dilandau spiraled, growing dizzy.

He would have thrown up if something hadn't gotten in his way, something cold and hard, something that had engine sounds about it and had a large hand holding him. 'Guymelef….?' He thought wearily, shaking his head to regain his senses before looking at what stopped his seemingly endless flight.

It was a putridly rusted one, but that's not what made his face screw in disgust, it was Sora sitting on one of the rusted shoulders as if she were in a normal chair. She looked at him same as always, blank and far away. "YOU BITCH! Where's your master? I thought he kept you on a pretty short leash." Dilandau sneered, gritting his teeth as the guymelef's hand tightened around him. 

"Right in….urk….here. Maybe I lost Hiero….but I won't lose you again. He'll come calling when he finds out I've got you in my grasp. Same as you did, it touches me really, I thought you didn't like anyone." Folken's strained voice uttered.

Dilandau wondered why for a moment until he saw the chest of the guymelef leaking out some red fluid, and the smell gave away its name, blood. "Did you get bitten already? Tsk, weak, same as always. You won't get away with this, never will I permit this." Dilandau snickered, only to be squeezed again, making him flap his wings madly out of reflex.

"Lord Folken, the monster is here." Sora said blankly, pointing to Folken's right, which made the guymelef and Dilandau's head shift in that direction. The devil called Vermin was staring at them with a cruel smile, his sharp, ivory teeth sticking out of his lips like daggers. His arms were at his side, those wicked red eyes regarding them as if they were playthings.

"Are we all done now? You're ruining the mood of chaos. I think I should take all your souls right now so I can get back to business, I'm 5,000 years overdue to suck your pathetic souls out, then all of this miserable mud ball. Who wants to be first?" Vermin asked with grim politeness. 

Dilandau spat at him. "Hmm, how rude. I don't know where you've been, boy? I guess you'll be first, since you volunteered so nicely." Vermin giggled, and reached for him.

"Dammit Hiero! Wake the hell up, you're letting this feeble-minded loser win over you! Fight him, the gods be damned, fight him you wimp!! You think Alessa would stand for this!? How can you ask her why she and Chid kissed of you kill us all? How can you get back at that high-riding priss if you kill him. I know you, you'd rather bother people than kill them! Where's all the love in your heart now for the lot of us if you let vermin destroy it all, you said you didn't want to be alone either. Don't let Vermin make it come true!!" Dilandau shouted, swatting at Vermin with his only free limb, his sword arm. His blade struck Vermin in the eye, splitting it open. 

Vermin merely growled, but then made a low moan, as if he was sick. Dilandau struck at him again, shoving his blade into the thing's chest halfway, but Vermin was bigger than Hiero was. The blade was knocked away and plummeted to the ground in a flash of silver. "Shit!" Dilandau swore.

"Dilandau is my pawn, demon, not yours. Go knock up some nuns!" Folken hissed out weakly, ramming the guymelef's body hard into Vermin. The devil made the moaning noise again, one of his arms fighting to come up. 'Just like when Avaris' form left Hiero. He's still there….he can hear us, the pain is weakening Vermin's control.' Dilandau mused, then smiled.

"Hiero, keep fighting. For all of us, for that woman you love, the one Moriun took away! For Veda…..she wouldn't want you to give up and be weak. You sacrificed your heart for her life, sacrificed two races so she could live. Are you going to just lay down and die after all that!? You coward!! They all died in vain!!" Dilandau yelled, slapping Vermin across his grotesque face as hard as he could, hard enough to make his hand throb.

Vermin moaned loudly, and the guymelef rammed him again, Folken not fully understand why Dilandau was yelling for Hiero to this thing. 'He won't know until it's too late. Good, I love surprises that hurt bastards like him.' Dilandau grinned as Vermin's arms both went out at his sides, his face struggling for control. "NO! No! I just got freeeeeeee!! NO!! I won't give him back anything! He stole my life! He stole everything!!!!" Vermin wailed, his voice no longer his own," **_Phase Grausherra! Overtake me!!_** ARGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Silver light overtook the demon's body, startling Folken enough to force it backwards. Dilandau shielded his eyes for a moment, then felt the guymelef jerk, the arm crack and teeter. He tried spreading his wings, but the hand was still about him, so all he achieved was pain. 

His eyes opened to see the ground coming up at him fast. "Damn, after all of this, I have to die retrained. No, I won't die, I will never die!" Dilandau raged and struggled harder. The ground was getting closer, and the hand around him wasn't helping. He kept his eyes open the entire time, not fearing death if it claimed him today. He'd never fear it again, not since Hiero. 

The ground was about to meet when he felt something snag his ankle, stopping him in midair a foot above the ground, and he found himself staring at his fallen blade, his garnet eyes reflecting back the puzzlement he felt. "Oh dear, nearly forgot about you, didn't I?" a dignified voice uttered smoothly," My, what an ugly belt you have. Best we relieve you of this."

Dilandau heard something like crystals clinking together, the hand around him growing cold, then shattering off of him like cool glass. He tilted his head up curious and gasped, feeling as if he were looking in a screwed up mirror. 

It was a young man in dark armor with silver lining, eyes as red as his and the same silver hue to his hair. The guy's hair wasn't spiky, more like swishy with a bang over it, the rest of his hair in a thin and short ponytail. His armor was sleeveless, all but the silver bracers on his wrists with strange green symbols, a lower case 'y' within a muddled 'O.' He wore some kind of white tunic under his armor, black boots up to his knees and dark pants. It was like looking at royalty with his features, all be it not as perfect.

The young floating man smiled proudly then his face darkened, as if Dilandau had interrupted him in some way. He hoisted Dilandau up over one of his armored shoulders his lithe body floating up a little high, nearly touching the clouds, and Dilandau saw the reason for the mood swing. The remaining guymelefs that vermin hadn't managed to destroy were slowly surrounding them. 

"I fight to save Hiero's soul to be greeted in such a mundane fashion. Appalling….ah well, I best repay Hiero for grant me eternal life, even if I tricked him. I mean really Dilandau, how could he know I was faking death? I was very close to it, but not quite there. I couldn't pass up the chance to remain with my prized priest and the dream of eternal life." The man said, as if they were discussing politics.

Dilandau just grumbled a bit, not liking taking the back of the battle over a guy's shoulder. At least it had a name, and it was terribly….royal. "Quit talking Grausherra….Hiero's probably dying inside you the longer you remain!" he snapped, giving Grausherra a kicked in the side, but with the way he was position, it was more like a tap.

"Don't rush me….I've been out of action for a while….ahem. I'd say your comrades aren't near here, they didn't follow you….still at least a mile away. Perfect, don't want to make my priest angry with me, then I'll never be able to breathe the air again. Let's chill…." Grausherra purred, using his free hand to wield a spell that make sparkles of blue and white swirl about him. Soon the young Dynast was swirling about like a hurricane, taking Dilandau with him, but he wasn't scared, more so fascinated by the powers Hiero kept inside. "Once he gets a handle on this….oh, the battles we can have. I am the flames of hell and he is the ice of oblivion! Yes, destroy everything!" said aloud, cackling wildly.

"No wonder he likes you. You're as cracked as he is. How….perfect! HAH!" the Dynast chuckled lightly, the hurricane of icy sparkles and swirls slamming into the army of guymelefs. Once they cleared, Dilandau was delighted to see that every single guymelef was frozen solid, looking like giant diamond dolls. 

"Now, as all Mazuko are prone to do, time to break my proverbial toys. Up and at them, as Hiero would say. My beloved little priest will be so happy." The Dynast said gently, then shot into the clouds and Dilandau grinned as the young man dragged all of the lightening from with them to his body. They burst back out of the clouds and Dilandau saw a large pentagram, the exact same symbol that had appeared on his forehead when he became the Angel of Death, glowing brightly on the ground the helpless guymelefs stood. 

The Dynast gave a dignified bow to the frozen masses, then tossed the tendrils of lightening he'd summon right at the center of the pentagram. Upon impact, a hail of electrified and shattering ice flew up from the ground, leaving nothing but a crater filled with shards of the death and mangled machines with their pilots to remain.

"Oh, what a show. I must do this again sometime. Oh….my body….but first, I have to get you back to them….Hiero's….hurting….Argh." the Dynast moaned, and hovered swiftly to where Dilandau had left the group.

As soon as they arrived, the Dynast dropped Dilandau onto Chid, then floated a ways off to collapse on the ground. Dilandau got off and made sure to kick Chid for good measure before turning his attentions to the Dynast, who already had his arms spread out.

"Dynast Grausherra! But he said you died!" Val gasped weakly, trying to cover his nether region with his torn shirt. Alessa and Viole were supporting the young knight, and hurt was practically oozing from his eyes.

The Dynast coughed and shook his head. "I tricked him….he never meant to, but I have no time to explain, he'll….be lost forever if I don't leave. He's already in enough pain. Just tell him thanks….for choosing me. Thanks for….trusting me to make good on my word," the man said, then bit back as another wave of pain hit him," **_Phase Grausherra! Leave Me_!**"

The flash of light came again, but Dilandau only stepped forward, not bothering to shield his eyes. Screams met his ears as the light faded, and there was Hiero, stained with blood, spitting up some of his own, his eyes bulging and rapidly changing color and shape, and his body going through a terrible fit of spasms. 

"Restrain him!" Dilandau ordered, already hold Hiero head down, hating the fact he'd forgotten his sword. Gatti and Migel rushed in first holding Hiero's legs as they kicked out wildly, as if Hiero were being attacked. Dalet started to come up when Hiero screamed at him. "GET AWAY! NOT LIKE GUIMEL!! NOOOO!! NOT LIKE HIM! WON'T KILL YOU TOO….ARGHHHHHHH!!!!" Hiero screamed in a million voices at once, blood vomiting forth from his mouth. Dalet jumped back swiftly in reaction.

"Guimel….is dead?" Chesta strained out, but Hiero went on screaming. "Viole, get you sheath off and get it in his mouth so he doesn't bite his damned tongue off. Hold it in his mouth," Dilandau announced, and Viole followed the order swiftly, then his garnet eyes went to Alessa and Chid," Don't just stand there like statues, come gold down his arms!"

Alessa came after Chid did, the young duke sitting on Hiero's left arm. Alessa seemed to hesitate, then, her eyes widened. 'What is she waiting for?' he thought and saw she was looking dead at Hiero, who had calmed slightly, his right and free arm reaching out to her. His eyes were pained and pleading, begging Alessa for something.

Alessa came slowly then, kneeling down to the right of Hiero, her hands, hesitating near his outstretched one. Another few minutes and when Hiero's eyes began to shed bloody tears, she grabbed his hand, then gasped. Hiero spat out the sheath and screamed.

Then Alessa fainted onto the ground, breathing softly. Hiero body quieted also, his free hand now gripping Dilandau's weakly. It made the young general look at him, the pleading look making him want to look away. Then Hiero's lips moved, saying something so softly, Dilandau had to lean in to hear it.

"Pride….is our….destroyer…." his voice whispered, then he exhaled, his eyes shutting gently.

Dilandau pulled back, putting his fingers to Hiero's pale, bloodstained neck. "You can all let go now. He's alive. He's been weakened considerably because of Vermin and the Dynast, but he bought us some time." Dilandau said quietly, waiting for everyone to let go of Hiero before picking the unconscious king in his arms. His expression was stern, fastened on Alessa now. 

"Chid, give your little brother your robe to wear. We don't need to get arrested because all he has on is a shirt. Not like you don't wear anything underneath that trash you call fashion." He added, making Chid glare, but one look from Dilandau's angry eyes made him comply with the order. Val put it on quickly, standing up on his own now, but had a sad look was on his face.

"I'll explain what the Dynast did to become one with Hiero to you later, cousin, for now, carry the jinx. If we leave her here, Hiero will only hurt himself further by going after her. We don't need another hostage situation now or ever. Chesta!" Dilandau went on, not bothering to regard Val in any way. He was too angry to think about personal feelings right now.

"Yes, Lord Dilandau?" Chesta asked, standing at attention. "Where are we right now? Did you see any towns of villages in our approach here?" he asked the young Slayer plainly.

"Yes, Egzardia should be far off, by wing or foot, but wings would be better. Anything else, sir?" Chesta said, pointing in the direction Dilandau and the Dynast had come from previously.

"Yes, I dropped my sword over that way, we might as well walk on foot since Egzardia is in the same direction. Once we reach it, we take wing. Chid can continue walking." Dilandau uttered, walking off to Egzardia without another word, his face like stone.

~

"But sir?" Chesta asked, but got no reply. Dilandau kept walking on, the Val followed with Alessa hanging limply in his arms. Chid grumbled as he got back in his guymelef. Chesta shrugged, and went to Dalet to attend to his arm as quickly as possible. The bleeding had stopped, and he still had Lady Alessa's bag full of medical tape, ointments and bandages. He'd gone through her things in Freid when she went on her tour to understand Mystic Moon medicine better. He was glad he did or Dalet would be a very worthless Slayer soon.

Chesta couldn't help but worry about Lord Dilandau, even as Dalet smacked the back of his head for accidentally poking his wound. Lord Dilandau never helped anyone, unconscious comrades included, but he was doing so for Hiero. He wasn't trying to kill Alessa, which he'd been hell bent on before. Everything their patron had said was forgotten now. 

"Friendship is a power no one can challenge easily, not with a mind like Lord Dilandau's. Perhaps….he has learned how powerful it is, and it scares him." Chesta said aloud, startling Dalet. The brunette looked at him strangely with his lavender eyes, then a small smile pursed across his lips.

Chesta's turquoise eyes smiled as deeply as his mouth did when Dalet patted him on the arm roughly. "That's what second chances are for. To learn from our mistakes and short comings. Maybe he will learn something new….and embrace it. But let's let him do it on his own or we'll catch holy hell from him. Just keep your baby-faced mouth shut about this stuff. He's annoyed enough, Chesta, ok?"

"Ok….let's catch up now. Lord Dilandau's will probably forget we are here by the time he reaches Egzardia….Come on…." Chesta sighed, then ran off after the others with Dalet beside him.

If they had bothered to look around, they would have seen a ripple in the air several feet away, an Alseides unit watching them as blood leaked from the cockpit. "Let the mice play for now, this cat is cleaning his claws. Urgh. I won't be defeated by children. To Eden, Sora, I have to get….this scratch fixed." Folken's voice uttered. Sora nodded as she pushed the cloak off of them, light from her body surrounding the guymelef seconds before they vanished from sight, only leaving a downy swirl of feathers to the wind as the rain finally fell.

**__**

The Fool card represents Hiero's eccentricities getting the best of him and Guimel's innocence in just trying to help a friend, and losing his life for having faith in the fact he could succeed. It also an end to Dilandau's ignorance of friendship, understanding Hiero's body is eternal, but his soul is as mortal as anyone else.

****

Notes: **- _I give full credit to the metal band **Manowar**, since I used lyrics from "Demon's Whip" to make that **Echo Pyre** spell possible. Also, if anyone hates me for killing **Guimel**, hey, it took me a week to chose which non-angel would die. I ask not for forgiveness, just don't anyone kill or flame me for this. It's really for the best._

****

Teaser: Hiero is in a coma and Alessa is sent through his memories to discover herself and potential to be the Angel of Love. Will she choose Hiero or Chid?


	24. Ch 22: Venus of the Mystic Moon

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of "**Escaflowne**", not even Dilandau. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own anything from "**The Slayers**" either. I do own Alessa, Myrna, and Hiero, whatever his last name becomes, and I own everything associated with his first life on the Planet Terrian. Ask my permission if you want to use him. Also, I do not own the **Goo Goo Doll**'s "Long Way Down," so don't due me. This is needed to represent Hiero's life and current turmoil with some energy.

****

Chapter 22

Wheel of Fortune*

Venus of the Mystic Moon

~ Dream Visions ~

Blind love, this eternal night,

I see beyond the darkness twined,

I feel your heart reaching me,

My beloved, my light….

Alessa listened for signs of life, the light that had taken her now fading into colors, a field soon splayed out before her, where the young woman Avaris sat. She was in the same dress as Alessa had seen her in on the plateau, her blind, glazed-green eyes looking at nothing straight ahead. Her long brown hair blew gently in the morning breeze as she stroked the hair of a young man, his head in her lap. Alessa got closer, putting her hand to her mouth when she saw his hair.

"Hiero…." She breathed. It was him, sort of. He had bangs all about his head, like a crown, ones that stopped about by his chin in length. He was looking up quite affectionately at Avaris, like a child to its mother, the curious gleam in his slit sapphire eyes. Hiero was dressed in a brown outfit, a bit tattered, but it was enough to be called decent clothing. He had a dark cloth wrapped over his mouth and nose, hiding his lips' expression from her view.

He had some blood on his body, but nothing too severe, mostly old blackened and brown stains from battle. Alessa was soon standing over them, watching the blind woman sing to the immortal beauty in her lap.

**__**

You are my angel of night,

My all, my only,

Nightmares are you,

But, I will help you fight….

She heard Hiero sigh as the song went on. Touching his gloved hands to the woman's bare ones, humming to the tune softly. He blushed a bit as Avaris squeezed his hand, giving the palm a gentle stroke.

**__**

You were the only one in my heart,

No never to be apart….

I am here for you, angel

In sapphire dreams,

I am yours,

I give love true.

The songs stopped, but Hiero remained in place. Avaris reached down and pulled his mouth mask away. His expression was nervous, but he didn't snatch the mask back. He simply watched her lifted it away from his beautiful face and then smell it. She kissed it a bit, eliciting a slight blush from Hiero's pale cheeks. "Hiero….you smell like metal." She said ever so softly.

Hiero squirmed a bit and sat up, only to get his face touched by her blind hands. Alessa watched as Hiero froze like a frightened child and closed his eyes, as if being touched scared him to death. Avaris chuckled when she felt this, and poked the tip of his nose. "Hiero Vendetta, are you afraid of me?"

"No….I am afraid of myself. I'm not allowed to….be with anyone by my choice….or theirs….only D…Delphine's. Please….stop. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Please, I am cursed, those I care for all die." Hiero said, his voice shaking along with his form. Avaris wasn't dissuaded, felt his face, then kissed Hiero gently on his frozen lips.

"Weren't you already sent to kill me once, and refused? I am going to die anyway, but never because of you. It is because Moriun fears my voice. I enchant all with my voice like a siren. I can make the blind see their families if I want to, assassins are haunted by their victims, people think they are dying, and others, just become slaves to the song. You are the only one who did not fall prey to my voice," she said lightly, patting his hand," You didn't even hear me sing. You spared my life without my asking, took me on the run from my village as well….all that, and you won't even touch me as I wish to touch you. A man I can never see….and you would deny me giving you what could be my last words, my final wants." She said softly.

"You should rethink your wants. I don't want you to die, please. Can we just sing a little? I'm getting better at this singing thing." He said, his words stuttered out. Alessa would have giggled at his embarrassment if he didn't look so scared.

Avaris chuckled delicately, and lowered her head a bit with an amused smile. "Always trying to avoid the issue at hand. I know I am going to die, but I know it won't be by your hand. I have faith in that. I don't want to die not knowing if you loved me as well." She said.

Hiero looked away, his lips trembling. "What if I am? What good does it do you? It'll only get you slain by that bitch mother goddess and her bastard son. " he spat.

Alessa watched the debate, how calm Avaris was and how edgy Hiero was, something she hadn't seen too often in Gaia's Hiero. "Does that mean you feel something for me? Say aye or nay, Vendetta….it is a simple thing to ask."

Hiero was quiet for a while. He was staring at the endless expanse of emerald colored pine trees. He hummed a bit, thrumming his fingers upon the dirt ground. When he finally spoke, his eyes looked a little lost. "Avaris….I am well over 10,000 years old….those I love get killed, but if you….want to hear the truth, the real truth, well, let me say some things first. I have….enjoyed my time spent guarding you from your fate…learning to sing and stuff, and you've been nothing but kind to me despite knowing who and what I am. I thank you for that greatly," he let out lightly, gulping a little as he took feverish glances about them," And….I do….care for you. I love you, Avaris Demane….It is a dangerous thing to admit, but I do love you, but I won't love you. I won't risk your life for my wants and need. I won't do it for you either….The longer it is avoid, the more chances you have of living a long life…."

"A long life of an eternal hunt. I don't want a life that subjects me to being chased to the ends of Terrian simply because my voice is gifted. I only kill to defend myself….not murder and maim. Moriun and her son have passed judgement on me….so I pass judgment on them for denying me happiness with you. I damn them to hell, and all their followers. I damn them with the sound of my voice….for denying me all my wishes….but one." She said sharply, standing up. To Alessa's surprise, Avaris was smiling.

"What is that?" he asked quietly. Then a thocking noise erupted and Avaris' body jerk forward slightly, her smile never wavering for an instant. "To be one with the man I love, to see him forever." She breathed harshly, then several more of the noises came, and Avaris fell into Hiero, her lips slamming onto his cheek. Hiero screeched, a pale light emanating from where their skin had met. 

Alessa watched with shaking eyes as the woman was absorbed into Hiero, the woman who was blind, and now had several arrows sticking out of her back. Hiero looked so scared, but managed to utter one phrase. "So much….for faith. I killed you after all." He breathed sadly.

Once it was done, an arrow slammed through Hiero's left eye, and he fell over, dead. The scene went black, but the body remained.

Alessa stood still a moment, wondering if she should help Hiero, but in a memory, what good would it really do? She steeled herself and walked to the body, the arrow fading away, Hiero's eyes shut perfectly and gently on his face. There was no blood, not a trace of a wound. Alessa took a deep breath before leaning over to check on him, in some hollow hope that by touching him she would wake up, or something would make sense.

She never expected a hand to grab hers, Hiero's hand, a pair of glistening sapphire eyes looking up at her curiously. "Hiero….?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

"Yes and no." he returned. "Oook…where are we then?" she asked. Hiero let go of her hand, then stood, still eyeing her curiously, something unknown in his eyes. "Do I know you?" he quarried.

Alessa felt sick for moment, then it passed. These were Hiero's memories, so how could a memory know her, a memory she was never a part of. This was Terrian's Hiero, the young man who lost his innocence to arrogance and a cold mother, the boy who could never obtain love.

"My name is Alessa. I know you on Gaia." She told him. The Terrian Hiero nodded slightly and bowed his head politely. "Sorry, I didn't know what you looked like. I am the keeper of the memories of Terrian. I don't know what happens beyond it. It is my role in the mind."

"Then there are others…." She surmised, and got another nod. "Yes, we are few though. There is the coward, he holds onto the memories of before the merge with Delphine….the times of pain and paradise. The other I know of is the monster, the one who doesn't care, he retains all of our hatred….he knows far more than I. He is allowed to walk among the new memories, while the coward and I remain here." He explained.

"So what do I call you?" she asked.  
"Terrian will do….it is what I maintain….I was told by the Hiero, before the monster and him fell inside the darkness of this place….that I was to await a woman named Alessa, to show her a few things so she could awaken of her own accord. I guess we should begin now. Hiero is in much pain. I have to go to him soon to try and repair the damage he inflicted upon himself once I am done with you. Shamefully, the monster must awaken too….he is closest to Hiero. He is the drive to live for others."

__
    
    Oh, here you are, there's nothing left to say….
    You're not supposed to be that way….
    _Did they push you out?_

Did they throw your way? 

"If he is such a monster, why would he live for others?" Alessa said in puzzlement. Terrian shrugged. "The monster is a reminder of what once was, what hurt all of us so much. He helps all of us, except the coward, to remember not to take things for granted, not to get too big-headed, lest lead this soul further down the path to ruin. Hiero is truly an innocent soul tainted by hate, the hate of his mother, his people, and driven mad by the love of the god within him."

"Love….?" Alessa gasped, and only got a nod in reply. "I have wasted too much time. Come now….we have memories to visit." Terrian replied tersely, grabbing her by the hand gently, then pulled her through the shadows of Hiero's mind.

~

The darkness went away as it always did, and she saw the child Hiero of Terrian laying in wait with a dark sword. He was hiding in a temple, one that had been thoroughly trashed. The boy looked agitated, but determined.

"This is a memory you must see, the one memory the coward won't hold onto….the day our soul became tainted." Terrian said quietly as the room filled with a bright light.

The boy looked away, but as the light faded, he looked back, looking at the same blonde young man Alessa and Terrian were. The young man's eyes were hidden from view by his fluffy bangs, almost resembling Chesta, and his body was decked in sparkling white robes. He was also floating a ways off the ground, by an inch maybe. His face was a bit distressed at the messed up temple, his head swiveling back and forth a bit to see what caused it, then stopped his sights upon the child Hiero. He settled himself on the ground and walked towards the boy, who still stood perfectly still.

"That's….Delphine, I guess." Alessa said stupidly. She couldn't think of anything brilliant to say, this was all too strange already.

"Yes, the God of Harvest and Life. The son of Moriun, Terrian's creator. Her only son and child. I was too hurt and childish to realize what I was doing. I just wanted the pain to stop, so people wouldn't pick on me and beat me up anymore," Terrian replied, and pointed at Delphine," I should have run the moment I saw him, but…."

Delphine was smirking down at child Hiero, not even looking as if the child might be a threat. "Why did you do this, Hiero Vendetta? I didn't make you look like that….though I must say you're rather cute." Delphine said, his voice sounding as if it was everywhere. The voice was sort of like Sora's only male and condescending.

The boy lowered his dark sword a bit, but kept his eyes on Delphine. 

"I've come to fight you. It's the only way to gain the respect of this stupid city." Hiero the boy said with serious vigor.

Delphine chuckled a bit and lifted his arms up gently. They began to glow and soon let out a divine light. "I don't have time for whining little boys. I'm sorry if everyone detests you, but you blame your wicked mother for that. She's the reason you're so different. I have to repair the damage you've done or….ack!" Delphine began, but Hiero cut him off by impaling the young god through the chest, the dark sword crackling a bit with greenish energy. The boy didn't smile, only focused on striking down Delphine. Alessa nearly looked away, but found she couldn't. 

"I said I wanted to fight. It's nothing personal, but if I defeat you, no one will hurt my mother or me again. How dare you call my mother wicked!? Your Mother did this to me, she made me this….freak that everyone calls me. Well, I won't be a freak anymore, no way. They'll all fear me so bad. No one will dare utter those hurtful words again. HAH!" Hiero cried, yanking his sword out fast to spin around and catch a shocked Delphine in the back, golden blood gushing across Hiero's face.

Delphine cried out then, falling onto to his undamaged side covered in his golden blood, holding his injured chest gently, with heaving breaths erupting from his mouth. "Stop this now! My mother will rage if you kill me….stop this, Hiero! You don't need to do this." Delphine said hoarsely, but Hiero shook his head, taking the sword up again, then lowered it.He didn't strike, his eyes misting with something new, guilt. Hiero wasn't enjoying himself as Alessa had thought. The boy looked sad now, unable to harm the bleeding god any further.

"I'll end it now, Delphine, you're suffering. I thought this would be quicker," Hiero said, touching Delphine's hand to squeeze it," The pain's going to stop now."

The noble gesture that made Alessa sigh made Delphine and then Hiero start screaming. 

"OWWW!! What's going on, it hurts?! It hurts!!! BURNS!! STOP IT!" Hiero cried out, trying to get his hand free of Delphine's as hard as Delphine was trying to free his own hand, but to no avail. It was like their hands were melding together. Alessa put her hands to her mouth, running over to the pair in hopes of helping them, but she passed right through them, and the screaming continuing.

Hiero started pulling hard on his hand, trying to shove Delphine away with his other hand, but that hand started to meld with the god's face the moment their skin met. "Ah no!! What's going on?! Arghhhhh!!" Hiero wailed, light of every color filling the temple.

"You….your creation, all of those elements of magic….they….I don't believe it, you're absorbing me! No! Magic absorbers were all destroyed 5,000 years ago….arghh, Ravi, you fool cleric! You recreated the cursed race! I can't stop this, Hiero….you won't be able to let go! You can't until….we merge!" Delphine gasped, already up to his shoulder on Hiero's one hand, his mouth half there on the other.

"**_MERGE?!_** What are you talking….ab….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hiero screamed, his little eyes scrunching up tight as the screams just kept flying out of his throat as Delphine got sucked further into Hiero full spread palms. 

Alessa watched in horror as the god fully vanished into the child's screaming and writhing body, golden light pouring out of every orifice the boy had to offer. Then the explosion came, rushing past her sharply. All she felt was a harsh breeze, but she watched painfully as Hiero's homeland was ripped apart by the light, until every scream that joined him stopped, the rumbling had passed. 

Now she stood in a wasteland, nothing but the ground surviving the blast, no buildings, no people, nothing. Only the ground….and Hiero.

__
    
    Touch me now and I don't care!
    When you take me, I'm not there!

Almost human, but I'll never be the same….

The vision faded away, even the child, until only Terrian and Alessa remained in the darkness. "So….now you know….why he would want to show anyone is beyond me. Such a foolish creature, so foolish we were. Delphine was right….life might have gotten better, much better than what came after this living hell, if we had just been tougher about things. Alas, we were only six, new to such pains. It is truly a crime against nature for those so young to suffer what we did, to be responsible for the death if thousands, mothers, fathers, babies, innocents and evils, all of them were as one that night, because of us." Terrian said in monotone. 

"You were just a child though, how could you have honestly known what you were, and what would have happened. You were just….scared and lonely." She told him, trying to coax him.

"What would you know of those things?" Terrian sniffed, looking about himself, as if he'd lost something.

She shoved at his back and huffed. "I'd know cause I lost family too. Maybe I didn't blow good old New York to smithereens, but I know…it wasn't my fault my parents were killed. I wasn't driving the other car….I didn't tell them to go to that toy store or even to buy me that toy that night, but I know they loved me. They were just thinking of me, like they always did. They died loving me, their daughter, to the end, and each other. I grieved so much, blamed myself for so long until….I met you, and saw through your words….and these memories, it wasn't my fault. It just happened, just like what happened to you. It just happened, you had no idea what would occur. You didn't want that to happen, now did you?" she told him. 

Terrian looked back at her strangely, and then shook his head violently. "NO….we never would have wanted that….we just….wanted…." he started, then his voice cracked and his head lowered.

__
    
    Long way down…._I don't think I'll make it on my own!
    Long way down_…._I don't want to live in here alone!_

Long way down…._I don't think I'll make it on my own_….

She put her hands on both of his shoulder, tilting her head down a bit to look his sunken head in the eye. His sparkling sapphire eyes were full of tears. "You wanted your mother to love you, for the other children to stop picking on you. You wanted the pain to stop so you could be happy. There's nothing wrong with wanting that, you just went about it the wrong way. It was an innocent mistake. You felt terrible about it all, I can see that you still do. It's always in your voice when you talk about your past. You seem to hate yourself….but you shouldn't. You should think of the happy memories. Don't you have any?" she asked lightly, suppressing a giggle as the young man blushed.

"Yes….I have some, but I can only show you one more memory. I have shown you enough already….Hiero only wanted me to show you those moments earlier, but….there was a happy memory we treasure….one we'll always treasure." He replied, the surroundings changing as he spoke.

"Oh Hiero! Hey Hiero! Where are you?" said a little boy, his short raven hair shimmering a million colors in the sunlight. He looked to be no more than ten years old, slender and energetic with a bright smile on his face and his hazel eyes twinkling like stars. A girl that looked almost like him, except her dark hair was shoulder length. She looked frightened, clutching onto the boy's arm. They were both dressed in fine clothing, a blue and white summer dress for the girl and greens and dark blues for the boy's tunic and shirt, and black pants and boots. He had a little dagger in his hand, looking ready to fight.

"Collie, where's Master Hiero and the cottage? We're lost, you got us lost. I'm scared….we shouldn't have headed for the lagoon so early. He won't know where we are….We can't even find the lagoon!" The little girl sniffled.

'Collie' rolled his eyes at her, keeping his boyish grin, and then walked on with his dagger before him. "Stop that, Master Hiero calls me Collie all the time. I don't need you doing it. Call me Colwin, sister. It happens to be my name. You don't hear me calling you Veddie, Veda." Colwin replied, swiping his dagger at some branches in his way.

"V-Veda? That was the name Hiero mentioned in Celena's memorial atrium. He said….he was in love with Veda. That's her as a little girl…." Alessa gasped, then looked towards Terrian.

Terrian had a few joyous tears streaming down his cheeks, a loving smile on his pale lips. "Veda….we love these memories, even if they are long gone. They calm us, Veda was as pure as snow, a rare bit of addictive nightshade Hiero would have walked through lava just to touch….but it was not meant to be. Ah, but this is a good memory. We loved these children so much, these twins of the late paladin of the house of Umberson. He became a vampire when the twins' mother died….and tried to kill the children too, but we stopped him. We raised these children at Delphine's request, but it became much more than that. Regardless of how it all ended, we would not trade these years for anything. It was the happiest Hiero had ever been." Terrian breathed, stepping up by the children to run his hand over Veda's head, or rather traced the space about her head.

Alessa smiled at his sincere words, then looked at the children. There was someone new there now, a tall man all dressed in wild colors. He looked like a mad priest, decked in colorful robes and a pair of broken glasses. He was tall and wiry looking too, and nonetheless disturbed Alessa, even if it was only a memory.

"Hiya kiddies….can you spare a wanderer a few moments of your time? I might have something that would interest you little sweet ones. I offer choice items." The man's shaky and raspy voice let out.

Veda seemed curious, but Colwin held out his dagger, his eyes wary. "What is it, Mister? Maps? We're lost, Colwin got us lost from our guardian and now we can't find our home." Veda said, her voice all too trusting. The skinny man smiled sleazily. 

"No, sorry, little lady, but I can offer you better than that. I can offer you the power of ages that would do any guardian proud. You just come with me….and I'll show you wonders that you can only dream of….just follow me." the man said, reaching out a surprisingly slim hand. It looked like the healthiest part of him, better than his grizzled face, the beard and heavy mustache hiding some of his features.

Colwin shook his head, looking away, but not towards his sister. She was stepping up to the man, reaching out for his hand. VEDA! STOP!" Alessa and Colwin cried out, too little too late, as the man scooped the child up swiftly, pressing her to his chest and a bigger dagger to her throat.

"Suckers….well, little boy, if you value your sister's pathetic life, you'd best drop that little toothpick of yours and come along quietly. Selling you off through the slave traders will make me rich man. Healthy young brats like you are worth a pretty penny to the right buyers, for whatever they require….come on, boy, drop it, or I'll have to dirty this little wonder's dress with her blood." The man snickered, sounding like a snake.

"I….oh Veda…." Colwin said, his eyes dropping a bit, then his dagger hit the ground. "I'm sorry, Veda….that I wasn't strong enough. Veda…." Colwin was saying, then Alessa saw the man jerk a bit, the dropped Veda and the dagger. Veda grabbed it up and stabbed the man in the kneecap. The man howled and fell on his side, revealing what had hurt him before.

"Master Hiero!! You found us!" Veda screeched happily, her dress getting a little bloodstained from the man's wound. Hiero came out from where he'd been standing, a cross look on his face, but it wasn't aimed at the man, but the kids. 

"I thought I told you two to wait until I woke up to go to the lagoon for a swimming lesson today." He said, sounding fatherly.

Colwin and Veda looked at their feet while the strange man groaned. Alessa looked to see why, and saw Hiero was standing on the man's bloody knee, pushing on it repeatedly.

She had to giggle then. "Hiero never changes…." She chuckled, and Terrian looked at her oddly. He shrugged when he saw her smiling, and went back to the true focus, the memory.

"Yes, Master Hiero." The twins said together, shuffling their feet.

"And I also said never talk or associate with strangers….even when they offer you nice things….and especially power. I won't have you ruining yourselves I like I did with myself. Power is fleeting, you two. Your hearts are what matter most in your training, not easy ways out." He scolded.

"So love is more powerful, Master Hiero?" Veda asked timidly. Hiero seemed to be caught off guard with the question, and kicked the man instead of pushing on the wound, making him howl louder. 

"Love? Why do you say that, Veda?" he asked. The little girl giggled and hugged his leg, kissing the kneecap. Hiero looked startled, his jaw dropping as his cheeks blushed. 

"We love you, Master Hiero, so we can trust in you with our hearts. That's right, isn't it?" Veda said innocently.

"Um….uh….yeah, that's right Veda, trust in your hearts, and you can never go wrong. Love….conquers all." He said sheepishly, patting the child's head affectionately, then looked at the groaning man.

"Go to your brother, Veda, and both of you turn your backs to me and hold your ears shut. This is not for your eyes….understood?" he added, getting identical nods from the children. As they obeyed him, Hiero rammed the hilt of his blade through the man's skulls, a burst of cracked bone and blood-drenched brains spurting out in a gory bit of mush. 

"That will teach you to touch my little ones. No one takes the ones I love away from me….not dirty old men like you, not the goddess, or the devil himself. I won't even let myself hurt them….they don't deserve pain. I hope they are never touched by it." Hiero said to the corpse then kicked it into some bushed before shaking the brain shreds off his sword. He sheathed it, wiped his hands off on his clothes, and knelt behind the kids. 

He hugged them from the back, eliciting giggles from them. "Ah….Master Hiero!" they chirped. He danced backwards away from them, smiling. He looked incredibly boyish, running his hand through his hair. He looked like a big brother would, like they did on TV, always that look of boyish charm.

Colwin launched himself at Hiero and Hiero caught the boy by leaning down, and then picked him up and spun around. Colwin laughed happily, the childish giggles making Alessa heart bubble with joy. The Hiero positioned Colwin on his shoulder, supporting him with one hand and looking up at him with a full smile.

Then Veda caught Hiero's free hand and gave it a yank, her musical laughter like silver bell blown on a winter wind, crisp and pure, innocent.

"Ah, Master Hiero! We love you….can we go to the lagoon now?" Veda chirped. Hiero laughed, that laugh Alessa had crown to welcome, the warm one he spilled in Fanelia when he'd seen her dancing. It was loving, Alessa cursed herself. She had wished she'd seen it then more strongly instead of stubbornly trying to ignore it, to protect herself. Hiero truly loved her.

"Hiero. I'm sorry." She said quietly, placing her hands to her heart and the children's laughter when on.

"Ok, you little scamps. Let's go cool off in the lagoon, you've had enough excitement for one day. Let's take this entire day off, my treat. No training today, let's kiss the sun today!" Hiero chuckled, and let Veda drag him off.

The vision faded to white this time. Terrian was looking very wistful, almost serene. The entire time Alessa had been near this incarnation, he'd never smiled directly at her, but now he was, her Hiero's smile, the one he openly displayed for her, to show her he cared.

"I see you understand….I am glad….but you must speak to two others before you ultimately decide on our fate. Only you can tame the monster and awaken the angel within, that is what Hiero said. Speak with the ones called Gatti and Val together. They will tell you what they know of love….so you can decide with your own heart what it means to you, Angel of Love….Alessa." he said gently.

Alessa nodded, feeling a bit dizzy, but she made herself move towards Terrian. He looked puzzled by her action, but didn't move. When she reached him, she embraced him tightly, pressing her cheek to his. She felt his body grow warm, stiffening a moment, then he relaxed and embraced her in return. "Thank you….fair lady. I am glad….we have found happiness….at last." He said, his voice and body fading from Alessa's senses, until her arms came in on themselves, leaving the light to engulf her.

**__**

~ End Dreams ~

"HIERO! COME BACK! OH!" Alessa yelped, shooting out of bed to mash into someone's chest. She froze a moment, not daring to breath thinking a slight change in movement would alert whoever she'd crashed into that she was still there.

"Lady Alessa! Are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?" a male voice asked. She knew that tone, so brotherly and strong, yet a little worried. "G-Gatti? What….?' She said, and back up considerably until she met with something solid, the headboard of a bed. 

Gatti was sitting in the side of the bed she was in, fully dressed in his Dragon Slayer armor, his stormy blue eyes still worried. He was cleaned up, unlike the last time she saw him, when Midgar fell. He had been blood soaked and covered with ash and dirt. She looked down at herself and found she was in her normal clothing, and it was clean. She blushed a bit, not remembering cleaning them herself. She looked at Gatti, and he must have seen the remnants of her blushing.

"Myrna got you out of your clothes….Sir Val made her do it. Chid and Chesta went out to get them cleaned when we arrived here. We're in Egzardia now." He told her, blushing a little himself.

"Oh….where is….I….How is Hiero doing?" she asked, a little afraid. Gatti lowered his eyes, and cleared his throat. "He….was hurt somehow. He won't wake up….we tried to wake him up, but nothing worked. None of the healers could help us either, even after Lord Dilandau threatened them. Hiero is in this inn too, a few doors down from this room," he told her, still not meeting her eyes," Lord Dilandau hasn't left his beside yet. He must be so tired."

"Dilandau….is watching over Hiero? Oh my….he….must be very close to Hiero, closer than I thought possible for him anyway." She breathed.

"That's friendship for you….Lord Dilandau may not understand it very well, but he's trying. He said he would guard Hiero forever until he woke up. He didn't care how much we pled with him. He finally kicked and locked us all out, even Val." Gatti replied softly.

"Good friends….that's a start at least, but….waking Hiero up would make Dilandau get some sleep. I need to speak with you and Val, right now. Can you go get him? It's important. Hiero gave me visions from his mind when he touched my hand….he said I had to speak with you two together to awaken as the Angel of Love. Please, can you go get him?" she asked, reaching out swiftly to clutch his gloved hand.

Gatti nodded, patted her hand and then left the room swiftly "I'm coming Hiero, I will make it up to you. I'm coming…." She said to herself, spotting her back in the corner of the room, the shimmering of the crystal heart sticking out of one of the side pouches. She smiled at the pretty gift and got out of her bed to get it.

**__**

~ Hiero's Sick Room ~

Dilandau watched Hiero laid out on the bed, the sapphire haired king sweating profusely on his propped up pillows. The sheets and quilts were pulled up to the top of his neck to keep him warm, but it only seemed to make the feverish heat of Hiero's body grow worse.

Dilandau was kneeling at his friend's bedside, giving Hiero a saddened sidelong glance. He wouldn't cry, not him, that was weak. Women cried, babies cried, he was neither.

__
    
    Never put you down, I never pushed you away….
    _You're not supposed to be that way!!_

And anything you want, there's nothing I could say!! 

'But Hiero wept for that Veda woman, he wept for Guimel….is he weak?' he wondered. No, Hiero wasn't weak, the young king had merely suffered far worse tortures in life than Dilandau had. Dilandau just grabbed the cloth he'd taken from the tavern below and wiped Hiero's sweaty brow, unsure of why he was even bothering. Hiero was a fighter, he didn't need a nursemaid, let alone did Dilandau need to take care of anyone but himself.

"But you prevented my end without asking. I didn't ask for your help….but you gave it freely. You puzzle me deeply, Hiero….and Guimel's death….I wish you could explain why it pains you so much. He died as a Dragon Slayer, died fighting, it was what he was bred to do, to fight, and to die, same as I was….but I won't die. I will live through many great wars. Won't I?" Dilandau asked softly, dropping the sweat soaked cloth on the nightstand beside the bed. He kept his trembling garnet eyes upon Hiero's still face, the pale complexion sickening to him. It was almost white and blue, like a corpse was prone to having.

Hiero was alive, he was still breathing after all, but he looked so fragile now, like a porcelain doll. Hiero had been like this the entire walk to Egzardia and the entire day they'd been there. He couldn't leave Hiero's bedside, but didn't know why. They were friends, that much was true, but Dilandau knew little of friendship, save for poor Jajuka. That beast-man had watched over his mother for a long time, making sure she was safe, then lost her to the sorcerers in a moment, lost her to Dilandau, her own destined son.

Jajuka had been there for him in the end when his Slayers were gone. He took all of his fits, his rage, and insults. He took them as if they meant nothing, only Dilandau being happy mattering, but it was more the fact that Celena mattered, and Dilandau was keeping her at bay. He was not happy he'd let his mother take over the body. He so loved being alive, fighting and doing as he pleased, but that didn't matter. His mother had regained control for good then, but spoke to him in her dreams. He had been reduced to nothing more than a child in her mind, an imaginary son for her to visit whenever she had time. 

He had hated her for doing it, believing it was for nothing more than to abolish the guilt he made her feel, the guilt of stifling him into her soul. He found out after a year that it wasn't true, that she actually loved him, for she wept in her dreams when she held him and wished she could have led a normal life and birthed him. She had said she would have been proud to have a son like him, for Dilandau to be alive and not trapped. She did feel guilty, but for not trying to save his life so he could go on.

There was no pity, no hate, the dreams were a way to see him always, since she could never truly hold her ill-fated son in her arms. Dilandau had felt funny when she said that, his heart hurt and his stomach felt heavy. Despite the fact he was only a soul, he could still feel, the conflicts of loss, the pain of defeat, and the fear of dying. 

__
    
    Is there anything to feel?
    _Is it pain that makes you real_?

__

Cut me off before it kills me!!

'You can only be alive if you think it. They weren't feelings….I knew I was alive!' he thought, then felt curiosity engulf his mind. "I wonder if your power works when you're unconscious. If I could understand why you feel pain….understand what happened," Dilandau said aloud and stood up, plucking at the fingers of his right glove," I might as well give it a shot. I've never backed down from anything in my life."

With a flick of his wrists, he took his glove off, his pale hand flexing a bit. He reached under the covers with his gloved hand and pulled out Hiero left arm, setting it down palm up. He looked at it a moment, then with assurance, grabbed it tightly with his bare hand.

**__**

~ Vision ~

Dilandau was falling through the floors of Midgar, as if he were a ghost. He felt nothing, only saw each deck. One was full of burned men, which made him smile. It served them right for being such poor soldiers, it was their own fault they were too stupid and slow to avoid such a calamity.

Soon the decks became dark and steam ridden, soundless. Dilandau didn't feel different here, he was more alive in the dark of night anyway, battles always went so much better under the cover of the moon. But there was no moon here, only darkness and empty space.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Dilandau sniffed as he finally stopped in a dim hallway, some of the gas lamps puffing out as he spoke.

"Lord Hiero!?" Dilandau turned to see Guimel running right at him. Dilandau didn't move, it was only a vision, nothing to get hysterical about. Sure enough, Guimel ran right through him, then the scene flashed away. Dilandau's eyes widened as he found himself looking at Guimel's back, and Folken was several feet away, with his back to the Slayer. 

Folken was turning around, his hand still on his bloodied blade, but he was smiling. Guimel was bleeding too, but his face was seriously angered. He was about charge forth when Dilandau saw a dagger fly out of his own chest and into Guimel's back, blood splashing all down the shocked Slayer's form. 

"The perfect fool, you always played the fool, Guimel." Folken said, and Guimel groaned out in pain, his hands reaching back frantically for the source of it. It was rather pointless, his fingers only inches away but never touching.

Guimel's eyes watered as Folken vanished into the door he'd been standing in front of as Guimel was dragged away by his feet, a river of blood following his whimpering form.

"Lord Dilandau….Lord Hiero….forgive me." he whimpered, and soon his body was gone. The scene flashed off again, back to the hallway where Dilandau was sure Guimel had been running through. His anger was getting ready to erupt and drown all the visions with his hate. Guimel had been back-stabbed by two cowards, by Folken and whoever threw that dagger.

"I'll kill them for insulting the name of the Dragon Slayers. I'll kill them all…painfully." He seethed, then heard rapid footsteps. He angled his head backwards a bit to see who it was, and almost smiled. It was Hiero, blood soaked and panting Hiero.

He ran through Dilandau a few seconds later, and finally Dilandau managed a smirk as he ran after him. Hiero had his sword, but it was sheathed and Celena's dagger was missing. Hiero must have been in hurry, as near as Dilandau could figure, to forget such an important memento and weapon. Dilandau wasn't too upset in seeing Hiero had forgotten it, after all, on their journey to Egzardia, they had found numerous weapons and supplies scattered about the landscape.

One such weapon has been Guimel's blade, his name etched into the bottom of the hilt. The blood that was on it had been caramelized, his and Folken's probably, the last blood Guimel's blade ever tasted. They had also found Celena's dagger and a piece of Dragon Slayer armor that must have been torn off of Guimel at some point, or perhaps just armor they left behind. He had stuffed the armor inside the jinx's bag for safekeeping. Viole had the sword on his person, so eventually they could bury the stuff in Guimel's memory.

He had placed that dagger and Hiero's sword on the only article of clothing they'd found on Hiero's body, his boxers, which were shredded something terrible. It was enough to support and hide Hiero's nether region, but enough to show he had been through hell. Val had humbly requested that they all get cleaned up and get Hiero some new clothing. Dilandau had to agree, for who would take them seriously if Hiero went to battle in his underwear? Not that Hiero was always serious, but still, some people had a thing about dignity. 'I don't. Let people laugh….it won't last long. It never does, thankfully, bunch of jaw-slacking idiots.' He thought cruelly, and stopped as he saw Hiero had.

Hiero went down the only other way he could, as the other passages were blocked off by debris. Dilandau followed at an even pace, wondering what the big hurry was. 

**__**

One is one,

The Soul is thee.

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free….

Hiero stopped again and Dilandau almost ran through him. He had heard the phrase too, one he'd heard often in his mind. It was Sora's voice, the song she used to control people's emotions, to break down the barriers. As the airy voice stopped, Hiero grabbed at his blade but didn't pull it out. Hiero seemed to be listening for something, a sign of movement Dilandau bet. It was what he'd do.

After a while, when nothing came, Hiero started to pull his hand away, his double-colored eyes still scanning the dark expanse. The exact second his hand met his side, something flew out of the pitch-blackness and knocked Hiero over.

"Guimel!" Dilandau breathed, then Guimel's face started to meld into Hiero's chest. Hiero looked down with an expression of unholy fear in his eyes, seeing Guimel was stuck to his chest. A tear fell from his left eye, and soaked into Guimel's pale hair, already half of the boy's face absorbed and gone

"G-Guimel….argh, no, Not you! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Hiero wailed, but seemed frozen in place, pain filly his face. Dilandau looked towards the place of attack the same time Hiero managed too, and his lips twisted with fury when he saw Sora step out of the shadows, as impassive as ever. 

**__**

One is one,

The Soul is thee,

Let emotions run,

Let the heart be free….

'Bitch….you're dead.' Dilandau thought, snarling at her even though she couldn't hear him.

"SORA! You bitch! Argh, make it stop! It hurts, not Guimel, not him! Not anyone! I don't want to, stop it!!" Hiero screamed, Guimel's right shoulder melding in with Hiero's chest. A clatter erupted when Guimel's sword fell from his twitching hands, too weak to hold onto it any longer. Hiero grabbed at it as if it were a great feat, the hardest thing to do in life, then didn't move again. He was literally paralyzed. 

"Make it STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" Hiero screamed, his eyes still on Guimel, as the boy was almost gone.

"You truly are a monster. I must save Lord Folken from your anger as well. We will meet again, hopefully. Then a rightful ruler can take charge of this world, without you in it." She uttered with no emotion, then vanished into the shadows and a puff of white replaced her. 

Dilandau rammed his fist against the wall as she did, Guimel's body gone forever to be within Hiero's. The vision faded, leaving Dilandau all alone in a white light. He stood there for the longest time.

"MAMA!!" Dilandau lifted his head up when he heard the words, the pained words of a young male child.

He turned around to see a new vision had begun. Hiero was running with his mother in the garden, being dragged along really, to the small pond within it. Dilandau watched as the child Hiero pleaded with his mother, but his words were lost as she threw him into the pond. "Hiero, I won't let them hurt you. You're my son, I won't let you be hurt!" Queen Hitomi rang out, seconds before Dilandau heard the familiar loading of a crossbow.

"NO! No, Mama! It's not me they want to kill. Please, save yourself. MAMA!" Hiero cried, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice," Don't leave me alone!"

"Oh…."Dilandau thought, remembering those words, the only time he had uttered them as he was. He had said those words after Jajuka had been struck down by Van, before he turned back into Celena, his mother.

Then came the arrows, violating Hiero's mother all along her back, then through her head, but she was smiling, reaching out to her child, a child she would never know was older than time, with the power of forever at his fingertips.

"MAMA! NO!" Hiero screamed, swimming for shore, not even looking as though the approaching assassin was a threat. 

Hiero never reached the shore as the samurai of Fanelia finally came and killed the man. They helped the boy out of the water a few minutes later, but then the boy bit one of them and smacked the other, getting dropped by his mother's dead form. He hugged her, sobbing. 

"No, Mama, don't leave me! Mama, please….why didn't you listen to me? Mama! Don't leave us behind!" Hiero whimpered, getting his nice clothes soaked with blood. 

The vision faded to Van on a cot, aged and terribly pale now, all alone. Dilandau had heard that the king of Fanelia had died of illness, but he knew better. He had heard Folken hire a filthy doppelganger to 'speed up Van's funeral.' As much as those words in the same sentence pleased him, it wasn't as wonderful to see. He would have rather van died at his hand, in battle, but dying of and illness and later to be poisoned seemed cowardly to him, a death that was a true waste.

He heard a door open and a woman came in, dressed in healer's attire. She was holding a thing vial of green liquid. She was smiling, but not one a good person would wear. It was smug and cruel, a smile like his.

Van just lay defenseless on the cot, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. He was sweating terribly, much like Hiero had been earlier. "Hiero….poor Hiero. An immortal can suffer as any mortal can. He's not too different from the rest of us in that respect.' He thought, flicking his finger through Van's hair, the vision's transparency preventing any movement on its part.

"Fool for love, they say you let yourself waste away into sickness over the dead queen. Lovely queen of the Mystic Moon and gentle king of the Dragon Country, they said…..You're pathetic. I didn't give up and moan my life away when my mother died! I lived for her, for the Slayers that couldn't come back! You….you're nothing but a coward Van, you always were." Dilandau hissed out and slapped Van, not concerned with the transparency thing anymore.

He moved away when he saw the healer's hand go through his chest. He didn't like that, it gave him the creeps. It reminded him of his birth, and watching those of his Slayers, the lot of them bursting through the pregnant fronts of their defenseless and raped mothers. It made him ill.

Dilandau watched with slight interest as the woman poured the liquid into Van's mouth. Van sputtered after a while, the healer snickering while she threw the vial out the open window.

**__**

Crash!

Dilandau and the healer spun around swiftly at the sound, and saw a murderous looking teenage Hiero standing there, his blade drawn and soaked with fresh blood. 

"Murderer! I'll kill you, doppelganger!" Hiero shouted and rushed at the startled woman, but she pulled out a dagger. "For Lord Folken, I killed your father and will take you into custody. I will be rewarded handsomely for this….two dragons with one stone. There is no cure for that poison either, so don't even think you can undo the damage." She said in a raspy voice.

Hiero struck at her once, but never finished the move. He drew her out to block. As she stuck her blade out, Hiero smashed his boot in her face, breaking his jaw. She staggered backwards, her rear hitting the window's edge. Her form rippled, the true monster she was being revealed. Hiero wasted no time in beheading the stunned creature, body and head sailing out the window in a rainbow of blood.

Hiero dropped his blade a few moments later and rushed to his father's now thrashing side. "Father! Dammit, I was too late! Father! Don't lave me all alone, please! FATHER…..gods be damned, no…." Hiero begged, shaking his father's arm.

Then black wings burst from Van's back, knocking Hiero away. One sapphire bang fell over his eye, his lips trembling. "Black wings….no, Father, please don't die!" Hiero uttered.

Hiero got up and swatted at the feathers, then slapped his father. Van looked weakly at his son at that, and smiled. Dilandau just watched as his eyes shrunk in his head, had weak both Hiero and Van looked, the pain in their eyes resembling what had been in his eyes when he saw Hiero collapse.

"Pain of loss….I see. This is the pain Hiero feels. He loses those he loves….no wonder he's so adamant about protecting all of us. He doesn't want to be alone, just like me. How strange." Dilandau said aloud, quieting as van's lips moved.

"I'll….urk….be with your mother now….son. These black wings are proof of that. Who….ah….ever has black wings….of Draconian…..b-blood is….d-d-dying. I'm sorry, son, I'm sorry we can't see you become k….kinnnngggggg. " Van managed out weakly, then exhaled.

Van's hand fell off the cot, swinging limply like some morbid clock pendulum. Hiero stared at his father's still form for a few moments, looking into those dead reddish-brown eyes for what seemed like forever.

"F-father….Father?" Hiero asked, shaking the body one more time, before his lips trembled violently along with his body, then threw his head back, eyes shut and tears bursting from the seams," FATHHHHHERRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

The vision faded away, leaving Dilandau in the light again, but with a harsh wind blowing about him. "Black wings….for someone who is dying….but I'm not dying, am I? No….I see what he's trying to show me, the people he's lost, all to what he thinks is his fault, but that's ridiculous. He had no control over any of their deaths….no control. He only controlled his fate, that's what counts. I control my fate the same as he does his own, my mother's death wasn't my fault, it was Folken, so were the death's of his parents. They died protecting us, loving us….even if I brought my mother pain, she loved me. She wanted me to get another chance. His parents wanted him to grow up, not for their pride, but for himself….this is all his….way of apologizing to me?" Dilandau uttered softly, then smirked and lifted his face to the endless white sky.

__

Long way down…._I don't think I'll make it on my own_….

__
    
    Long way down…._I don't want to live in here alone_….

__

Long way down…._I don't think I'll make it on my own_….

"There's nothing to forgive, Hiero! You didn't mean it, you didn't kill them! There's nothing to forgive! Wake up now! It couldn't be helped….Ieeee!!" Dilandau shouted, then his head throbbed and body pitched downward, pain bursting in his back in a sea of silver and white.

**__**

- Earlier -

~ Alessa's Room ~

Alessa hadn't waited long for Gatti to find Val. The young dragon knight had been sleeping soundly in his room a few rooms down. Now they were both sitting at the foot of the bed while she was at the head of it on her pillow, Hiero's crystal gift in her hand and his Tarot cards in one of her pockets. She had been very pleased they hadn't been lost during all this insanity, or maybe they were just following her around as her bag had before.

She pushed the silly thoughts out of her mind for the moment and concentrated on the silver blonde and aqua-haired young men watching her with curious eyes.

"I….well, this is kind of hard to say, guys, but Hiero's touch gave me some visions of his past, on Terrian. He told me that in order to awaken correctly, I have to talk to you two about love. Is that ok with you?" she asked, feeling very nervous. She never thought her quest would be to ask people about love, but then again, it beat going after crazy and murderous monsters in a dark temple all alone.

Gatti blushed a bit, but Val smiled, unbothered. "Sure, I don't mind." Val replied, then Gatti gave a nod. "Gatti, you first, since this seems to be something you want to get over and done with. What is love to a Dragon Slayer like you?" she asked, finally getting bravery in her voice. 

Gatti's blush was gone, but he hung his head low, looking incredibly boyish, but sad. " I don't love enough….not what most people would think was morally right. I am a soldier, always will be, and it overpowers my love of family….and others. I….um….could Val maybe go outside the room? I don't like discussing these matters in front of others. It's bad enough Hiero knows…." Gatti said rather sheepishly, looking from Alessa to Val.

Val gave off an apologetic smile and started to get up when Alessa clutched the young knight's arm. His new blousy shirt rippled a bit, those golden eyes of his puzzled. "Gatti, I merely asked for your opinion on love, not your secrets, not your past, just what do you think of it in your life. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to….but the two of you must tell me together, not apart." She said, keeping her icy blues on Gatti's stormy eyes.

Gatti gave an unsure nod, then Val sat back down, stretching his legs a bit, the dark pants and boots he wore glistening a bit in the dim candlelight . "I….believe love is what makes one happy, content and at peace with themselves. If it doesn't it isn't worth holding onto. I love what I do, I am a soldier through and through, it's all I wanted to be as a child, and I got it, forsaking everything else. I am still happy with my love of my life….even if other things must be sacrificed. That's what love is to me, sacrifices for a goal. It might sound hollow, but it's the way I was brought up. I can't help that." Gatti said quietly.

Val smiled a bit, his golden eyes a bit softer than before. "You got one thing right, sacrifices are a part of love, but yours is just for a goal, not a feeling." Val commented.

"As I said, it can't be helped. I have loved people, my family, women, even stupid little childish things like my first toy and pet, but….what I am now….stays with me. You should love what you do, really….Love should be sacrificed for, person or thing. That's what I say." Gatti said earnestly, his stormy blue eyes toiling passionately.

"Well, that sounds a bit better." Val replied, turning his face back to Alessa's. His hair swiveled like corn silk in the wind, much like Sir Allen's hair did. His eyes flashed teasingly, but like Gatti's would, like family. "Ok, thank you Gatti. Now for Val, what is love to you?" she asked

"Hiero." Val said simply, smiling. Gatti coughed a bit, his eyes bugging out of his head. Alessa just blinked, then rubbed at her arms. "Hiero is love to you?" she squeaked, grabbing her mouth for sounding so silly.

"Yes, he's like a real brother to me. He's been looking out for me since we met as kids. Even when he was blind, he tried to protect me. I've loved him for a long time, the brother I could never have for real, but still, he remains. He's always there. That's what love is, someone you can trust with your life and heart, someone who understands and will listen. Hiero has always selflessly looked out for my interests," Val stated proudly," He is very good representation of love, because it is all he does. He loves all of us in his own way. Love is sacrifice in a way, just like Gatti said, but its so much more than that. Hiero knows it better than anyone because he loves unconditionally, he'd die a thousand times to protect those he cares for, suffer pain, be hindered, handicapped, and abused just so that one thing could go on. He cares very little for himself when those he cares about are in trouble, you have to have seen that by now. He is love, whether he would admit it or not, he is."

Alessa took the words in, and after a few moments, she nodded. "Yes….even when we didn't ask, he would save us. He saved Migel, even though they weren't good friends, he revealed his wings to save all of us from drowning in that icy lake….because of me. God, he even….took a risk with his powers to save Freid…after I….after Chid and I…." She said, but the words failed her.

"I know, Chid told me about your little kiss, but I know my older brother. He's full of shit. I doubt you rammed your tongue down his throat the moment he swept you in his arms. That's fucking corny, even for him." Val snorted, the looked thoughtful," Hiero is one in a million, Lady Alessa. He'd die for any of his friends endlessly just to see them breathe a second later. You can't say Mr. Playboy Chid can do that or even would. Lest more tongue wrestling."

Alessa chuckled a little, smiling brightly. "I tripped….and he took advantage of that. He must have seen Hiero coming….and kissed me to get to him. Still, he ran off, he didn't even wait for me to explain….I have to get him to wake up, I have to try. For both our sakes…." She whispered and got off the bed.

Gatti was second off the bed and quickly blocked her off. "No, Lady Alessa. Lord Dilandau will kill you if you dare to try and enter that room. I can't allow you to be harmed." He said quickly. Alessa smiled at him and gave him a sudden hug, making his eyes widen and cheeks blush. Then she rammed her knee in his groin, sending the shocked Dragon Slayer to the floor in a fit of high-pitched groans.

"You're sweet to try and save me, Gatti, but I have to do this. Sorry, Dilandau or no Dilandau, I have to help Hiero just once. After all he's done and said, I should stop lying to myself and face the fact that….I love Hiero. I won't hide anymore….not from him." She told him and left the room.

Val chuckled a bit as she did, walking over to where Gatti lay holding onto his private. "Women….go figure, huh? She and him really belong together….if she'd challenge my cousin alone," Val said briskly and helped Gatti up, " Come on now, let's go get the others so we can try and protect her….might as well, there's no harm in trying."  
"But this is Lord Dilandau we are talking about." Gatti said, his voice still strained and high. Val thought a moment, and shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot for a second. Let's start running." 

"Better really run….so you can give her to that abomination of a king." Said a crisp and hollow voice. 

Val lifted his eyes to it, and saw his older brother standing a few doors down. "Hey Chid, hear enough?" Val said pleasantly. 

__
    
    I never put you down,_ I never pushed you away_….
    _Take another piece of me!
    Give my mind a new disease!_

And the black and white world never fades to gray….

Chid's defeated eyes said it all, and Val felt it served him right for trying to seduce Alessa for his own pleasure, and to hurt Hiero as a bonus. He felt bad for his brother, but not enough to comfort him. Hiero was more of a brother to Val than Chid had ever been. 

Val didn't bother to wait for his answer and led Gatti off to go knock to knock on the other Slayer's doors. 

**__**

~ Hiero's Sick Room ~

Val had picked the door for her, much to how much protesting the Dragon Slayers were doing. It looked so easy, she hoped Hiero or Val would teach her someday. 

The door opened with a creak, Gatti pushing past her to announce them, but yelled instead. "LORD DILANDAU!"

The others shot past her, nearly trampling her and Val while Chid watched from the door across the hall, a detached look on his face. She had seen him on her way out of the room, and paid him no mind. She guessed he'd been listening in, keeping tabs on her, which she found insulting. She wasn't his to stalk.

Alessa got up off the floor and peered inside the room to see the Dragon Slayers picking Dilandau off the floor of the room. That wasn't what alarmed her, it was the two sets of white angel wings protruding from his back, the silver dragon wings between them. 

"But they were black before, what the hell happened to him?" She gasped, watching them carry Dilandau's sleeping form out. Val got in front of them and inspected the slumbering general, lifting up his hands, giving them a sniff, the peered at his face, which looked unnaturally peaceful. "He must have touched Hiero….Hiero's psychic abilities probably kicked in and gave Dilandau a shock. Whatever the reason his wings went white, I don't know. You guys get him to my room and try and wake him up. We can give Alessa and Hiero some time alone. That ok with you guys?" Val asked, stepping out of the way with a smile.

The Dragon Slayers looked at each other, then Dilandau, and finally to Val. "I think it would be best. None of us could wake him up….maybe she can. Maybe it doesn't require the powers we have…." Chesta stated, getting a few uncertain nods from the others, all but Gatti and Viole, who nodded with assurance.

"Fine then, I'll lead the way, since I locked the damn thing. Take your time, Lady Alessa." Val stated, flashing her a charming grin before leaving. Alessa waited until everyone had left before reaching for the door, then noticed Chid was still across the hall, staring at her intensely. 

She simply shut the door softly, not locking it. Alessa took a deep breath before turning around, her icy eyes cast upon Hiero's still and slumbering form. The bed sheets were up to the bottom of his neck, his face quite pale, and he looked to be sweating a little. She smiled at him, even if he wasn't aware of it.

Slowly, Alessa made her way to the bed, looking down at him lovingly. "I'm so sorry, Hiero. I didn't want that kiss to happen….Chid….forced himself on me. I didn't want that to happen, and I am very sorry you had to see that. Your heart must be in so much pain….that moment, and Guimel….I was powerless to help you. It's all my fault you got captured….please, just wake up, I love you, Hiero Fanel….Vendetta, whoever you want me to call you. I love you with all my heart, please wake up so I can love you for the rest of my life. Please…." She told him, touching his exposed hand gently. Strangely, his powers didn't take her. She waited a few more moments, but nothing happened, not a change in the rhythm of his quiet breathing.

"Hiero, wake up please! Please….don't you leave me behind too. I know you'd never do that to me….I know it. No one left me in my life because they chose to, it just happened, I understand that now, but please, wake up so I can tell you. Wake up…." She begged, but nothing changed.

Alessa grunted in frustration, tears slipping from her eyes. It hurt to see him like this, all because she didn't fight Chid hard enough, because she didn't fight Dilandau to try and help. She began to sob, her heart breaking at the sight of him so weak and sickly. Her tears fell swiftly, like boiling raindrops, some sparkling across Hiero's exposed hand

Then she heard it, a rumbling trill, one Hiero made when he was angry. It sounded a little like the one the dragon Hiero had slain made, only lower. She looked at him and saw his open palm was curled shut. His eyes were still shut, but strained. The sweat was gone. He was fighting to come back.

"Hiero….Hiero, it's Alessa, I'm here. Come on, wake up, you can do it. Come on…." She urged, her tears falling faster, cooling down as they splashed across Hiero's scarred cheek. 

His eyes strained again, but he still wouldn't wake. Alessa exasperated and got on top of his sleeping form and shook him, his mouth opening a little, but still, he wouldn't wake up. Her eyes settled on Hiero's mouth, those pale lips on that were parted slightly, so innocent and beautiful she thought it was carved from fine marble. It was so inviting, so soft and gentle looking.

'I wanted to do this when you woke up….but….since you come from a world mine would consider of fantasy….maybe I just have to act that way….for myself.' She thought, gripping onto the top of the sheets where she guessed his chest was and took his lips hard in hers. For a moment she felt nothing but his cool lips, parted and limp, then some pressure came, a sharp gasp nearly sucking the air out of her mouth, but she kept her lips strongly on his, putting all the emotion she could into it. Then a thumping noise erupted to her right, and she had to open that eye to see what was doing it.

It was Hiero's exposed hand flipping up and down like a dying fish. It was wiggling well enough, the fingers flexing madly, then it just plopped down onto the bed, stiff and fully open.

She pulled away then, staring dead into the wide, and much missed double colored eyes of Hiero Fanel. He was breathing a little too hard, his eyes dilated. He was still out of it, his eyes starting to blink rapidly, then he brought up both hands to rub the fatigue out of them.

When he seemed to be done, the hands went down, his eyes looking up at her as a cute little pink blush stained his pale cheeks. "Alessa….is that….really you?" he asked, his voice like that of a scared child. She smiled back at him and nodded. 

"You kissed me," he stated, a smile creeping up his pale lips," You actually kissed me."

"Yeah, I did, but it wasn't as an apology. I wanted to kiss you….I….love you, Hiero. I've been….oh." she began, but his right hand came up and put his fingers to her mouth. "I heard….I may have been unconscious, but I heard everything. That coma was strange, I could hear everything that was going on, but I couldn't answer, couldn't wake up. Then I heard you….and I felt stronger. You….brought me back with your love." He said happily, moving his hand away from her mouth to her hair. She let him do it, blushing a little. 

She'd been so brave in saying everything to him because he was unconscious. To realize he heard it all was a little embarrassing. 'Always one step ahead….of me. Oh…the thing in Freid. He knows the truth about that too….but….' she thought, then felt something soft fall over her neck and shoulders. She felt at it and found it was her hair. Hiero had released it from the braid, and was running his fingers through it, smiling. She blushed brightly at him, a dimple erupting in her left cheek.

"Oh….Hiero, that feels nice." She said absentmindedly, forgetting her question. He went on smiling. "I like your hair in a braid, but I like it loose too. You look beautiful either way. I love you regardless of the fact, I love your soul the most. It is simply beautiful….perfect. I could never leave you behind….never say that." he smoothed out, but his voice was still weak.

"Oh yeah, you heard me….but….Hiero?" she asked, and he tilted his head to the side a bit," Um, why did you run off in Freid….after….what Chid did?"

Hiero's face looked sad then, his hand still in her hair. He looked away for awhile, at some spot on the wall. She waited, not wanting to bother him, then he spoke just as suddenly. "It's not what you think. I didn't believe that you let Chid do that. I know him a little better than you do….but….you know I said I trust you, no matter what, right?"

"Yes, I know that, but then why did you run off without confronting us?" she asked.

He looked at her again, his finger rubbing the side of her head gently as he pulled her towards his face. "I didn't want to scare you by killing Chid on the spot for what he did. I know you don't like me being all violent and such, but its what I do when I get pissed off. I didn't want to make you hate me by losing my temper and murdering Chid." He said quietly, his eyes sparkling a little.

"I could never….hate you. I'm glad….you trusted me. I'm just so sorry you were hurt." She breathed, their lips a breath away. "I know….but I'll get over it. Let's get on with the now. That past is gone, beloved, dead and gone. I best learn from it….and….get on with my life, with you." he whispered, and captured her lips in a warm, soul-searing kiss.

Alessa moaned in her throat as his kiss took hold of her body, everything going warm and numb, her heart exploding with emotion. She felt his tongue a few seconds later pressing against her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips slowly and took his tongue to hers, and the kiss grew hot and deep. She felt like a fireworks display was going off inside her mouth, Hiero running his fingers through her hair again, his fingers as soft as a kitten's paw and warmer than a summer's day. She wanted it to last forever. A light bathed them suddenly, bright and lavender in color, then a shooting pain erupted across her spine. Softness rained upon her skin, Hiero sitting them up slowly before his lips left hers. "You woke up….they are so beautiful. Lavender wings…." Hiero breathed, his eyes starry and full of wonder. Alessa looked back and saw the lovely lavender angel wings on her back, strips of her shirt hanging from the tops.

'My shirt….is ripped…ah shit." She thought and looked down at herself. Hiero looked down too, and they both saw more than they bargained for. Alessa's top had been torn to shreds, leaving her chest exposed. She had her white bra on, but still, Hiero could see her chest and his eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Alessa was about to cover his eyes up when she caught a glimpse of his bare thigh sticking out of the sheets. Hiero had nothing on and looked down to realize it.

"Gods, where did my boxers go?!" he screeched and wrapped the covers about his body, shutting his eyes a bit. Alessa grabbed at the sheets Hiero had not grabbed up and wrapped them about herself, blushing furiously.

He gave off a sheepish smile and shrugged. "I may want to do….something with you that requires this, but not now. That's not decent. I may be crazy, but I'm not a pervert, well, not a total pervert." He stammered, managing to put some strength in his smile.

He grinned back and kissed the tip of his nose. "I can wait….if you can." She blubbered out, and nuzzled against him. "Cheater….you're trying to tempt me." he mock accused.

She wrinkled her nose and giggled at him. "You deserve it for calling me a hooker when we met. Now we're even."

"Oh yeah, I have not yet begun to fight. En garde." He said and started to tickle her. 

"No, Hiero. Hahahaha….stop it!" she laughed, but Hiero wouldn't let up, doing a very good job of attacking her ribs and keeping his body as covered as possible. 

~

The door shot open a few minutes later, Hiero's assault falling short when numerous gasps echoed throughout the room. "Hiero!" the Dragon Slayer's chorused, all but Dilandau and Val, who were smirking at the two of them looking rather silly on the bed. Myrna was at the feet of the Dragon Slayers, hissing loudly with her teeth grit. Alessa got off quickly, shooting a dirty look at Myrna, to which she got a raspberry blown at her. 

"Be nice, Myrna. Your big brother just woke up….too much noise." Hiero uttered loudly, smirking at the group. Myrna quickly got all cute and sweet and bound herself up on the bed, licking her hand. Hiero backed up a bit, keeping himself very covered. No way Myrna was sneaking anymore peaks at his body, not after the crap she pulled.

Hiero cast his eyes back to the men standing by the door, to Dilandau. "Hey, Dilandau. Thanks for watching over me. Much appreciated." Hiero said cheerfully. Dilandau raised a cross eyebrow. "I heard everything you said around me, I just couldn't respond. Don't worry….I won't tell anyone what any of you said….especially you Migel, you sicko pervert. I will not turn into Avaris again for your entertainment. Feel lucky you still….oh….have a tongue. Damn, I forgot completely." Hiero let out.

Dilandau nodded to Hiero response, and cast a sour look at Migel. "What exactly did you forget?" he asked curtly, shooting death glares at Migel's nervous face.

"I'm starving….Migel made me puke up all that good food I had for lunch. When do we eat?" he asked happily.

"You have a one track mind, Hiero-kun. We eat the second Chid and I get your new clothing….and Lady Alessa can borrow one of my new shirts….heh, heh." Val piped, and draped one arm lazily over Chid's slumped shoulders," Come now, big bother, time to ensure we don't get arrested in this town."

"Don't you mean 'big brother,' Val?" Chid said quizzically. Val grinned and shook his head. "Nope, I mean big bother, now get moving."

Val and Chid were gone in an instant, and Hiero had to worry a moment. Chid hated him more than an atheist. He hoped someone went along with him to get clothing or he'd been kissing some damn jester suit in a few minutes. 'Ha ha hell, I'd sooner steal his clothes and shove him in the jester suit. He of all people deserves to wear it.' He thought wickedly.

**__**

~ Hopper's Tavern ~

After Hiero wolfed down his seventh helping of turkey and guzzled down his fifth jug of cider, he took a breath and sank back into his chair while the others all watched him in disbelief. He was glad that Egzardia had great taste in food as well as in Zaibach fashions. He had liked that shirt he got from Dryden, and to have a perfect replacement was lovely. The black pants and boots helped the attire be all the more alluring to his senses, his pendant the only part of it that seemed to clash. He didn't mind really, it was better than a jester uniform. He'd have Dragu Slaved this place if that what's Chid got him. 

Alessa was wearing one of Val's puffy shirts. It was a good look for her, but he preferred her Mystic Moon clothing. They were much more flattering, but her wings were even more flattering to her body. She truly looked like a heaven blessed angel, but the symbol** on her forehead had puzzled him. It had been an '**_X_**' of purest black, like all of their symbols had been colored. It wasn't a neat '**_X_**' either, it was more like two slanted slashes painted on her forehead that glowed a deep purple for a moment, then darkened like midnight. He'd tell her about it later. Right now, he had other things on his mind.

He looked at Dilandau after patting his full, but slender stomach, grinning widely.

"Thank you." he said simply. Dilandau looked confused a moment, then seemed to understand, his eyes lifting and falling gently, a small and brief smile crossing his lips. After all, he'd just told all of them he'd heard everything they said around him, and Dilandau had seen a mental apology from Hiero. He wasn't going to say anything to the others about it. Simply thanking Dilandau was enough, the guy was pretty smart, all be it almost as insane as Hiero was, but smart.

"Oh….Hiero, one thing is bugging me I didn't get to tell you about. My wings turned white. What does that mean?" Dilandau asked, his normal demanding tone there.

Hiero smiled at him, summoning his own wings up, a rainstorm of snowy white feathers falling around him. "We're in synch now….thanks to Alessa. They were black, I guess, because your fate would have been to die if you didn't get in synch with me. Mine stayed white because I was already in synch with you. This means you will survive the battle….not that I doubted it. Gaia herself couldn't kill you even if she tried. I had faith in your skills….so did you, so what's there to worry about anyway?" Hiero explained. 

Dilandau smirked back at him, slapping him on the back hard. "Who's worrying? I was just curious. I never worry….I make other people worry themselves to death."

"I know…." Hiero sighed and reached for another piece of meat. The room shook and he paused. "I didn't think I was that hungry….hmmm." he mumbled and reached again, then the roof was blown off. 

Hiero shoved his chair backwards, the others shooting to their feet as a hail of flaming wood and straw came at them, an slew of Alseides models leaning over them.

"Shit! They found us…." Hiero swore. Dilandau let out a few curses of his own, reaching for his blade as the units reached in. "NO! We don't have time for you! Go away, you bastards!!" Hiero shouted, and his pendant glowed brightly. He held it in his hand, and saw a green light reflecting with it. He turned about to see Dilandau staring at his glowing ring, the lights merging as they danced through the air.

__
    
    Long way down…._I don't think I'll make it on my own!
    Long way down_…._I don't want to live in here alone!_

Long way down…._I don't think I'll make it on my own!_

"Ah shit, not again! You and your big mouth, Hiero!" Dilandau swore, and the pillar of light spread throughout the tavern, launching them all into the night sky.

**__**

~ The Crusade ~

"We're ready to head back to Palas for repairs, Commander. It's the damnedest thing, our engine has never been this pitiful in all its years of flight. We really hit a string of a bad luck." Gaddes said evenly, Allen looking terribly put out as he nodded. 

The Crusade lifted off of the rocky area they'd been forced to land in. They'd been lucky enough to fix the engine at all. It looked like someone had pulled parts out of it, deliberately. 'I know none of my men would ever stab me in the back to prove a point, not like this. My son's life is at stake, so is Myrna's. Merle wouldn't stop crying her eyes out with my wife….we've wasted so much time already trying to get this bucket of bolts in the air again….it better make it to Palas, or we'll never find those two.' He thought, hurt welling up inside his heart.

The parts that had been missing were discovered early this morning within his guymelef. How or why they were there was beyond him, so everyone left it at that and repaired the engine swiftly, but some of the parts were damaged. Palas was all he could think of, it could help with the repairs faster than holding the thing together with bandages and string. He felt pathetic having to stoop so low to hold the engine together, but it did the job, that's what really mattered.

"So after this, where to, Commander?" Gaddes asked, and Allen looked at his second in command sharply, his eyes stern and serious.

"How the hell should I know?! Val is probably no longer in Freid. We've been landing and getting stranded for days on end. I don't know where to look now. I personally wish this was a little easier, that we could find the source of all this trouble already and solve it!"

"It's not that easy, sir, it's not like the answers to our problems will just fall out of the sky." Gaddes returned crassly.

No sooner had he said it, light engulfed the Crusade, blinding everyone as it bathed them all in its sudden glory. Allen managed to gets his arms out in front of him to try and block it while Gaddes held fast on the wheel to maintain control of the ship, literally flying blind.

**__**

To be Continued….

*_The_ **_Wheel of Fortune_** _card represents the miracle of Alessa's kiss awakening Hiero and Dilandau and Alessa seeing the threads of fate weaving their own before their eyes. It is also for Alessa reaching a turning point in her life and the tempo of her life speeding up because she was open to the changes in her life at long last. Took her long enough, didn't it?_

****

**Gebo, for the Angel of Love Alessa Demitrius, represents gifts, both in the sense of sacrifice and of generosity, indicating balance. All matters in relation to exchanges, including contracts, personal relationships (Love) and partnerships.

****

Teaser: Now on the Crusade, Dragon Slayers and Crusade crew members must tolerate each other all the way to Palas. Allan confronts Dilandau, Myrna is feeling lonely, and Hiero and Alessa get some time alone….


	25. Ch 23: Rhythm of Emotions

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of "**Escaflowne**", not even Dilandau. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own anything from "**The Slayers**" either. I do own Alessa, Myrna, and Hiero, whatever his last name becomes, and I own everything associated with his first life on the Planet Terrian. Ask my permission if you want to use him.

****

Chapter 23

The Lovers*

Rhythm of Emotions

~ The Crusade ~

As the light left his blue eyes, Allen felt something in his arms. It wasn't terribly heavy, but what he was touching was cold, made of metal, and breathing. He blinked away the effects of the light, hazes of red and silver splashed across his vision. What he held stirred and groaned a bit, muttering some curses about damned light and stupid rings. 

The voice was familiar, but Allen couldn't quite place it, until his eyes started to clear. Red ones, the color or freshly shed blood, were staring back at him. They weren't as surprised as Allen's blues were. They were pissed and appalled.

"Dilandau?!" Allen gasped. The garnet eyes flashed dangerously at him, fires of insanity raging within them. 

"ALLEN!?" he shouted angrily, then the youth slapped his face so hard that blood fell from his mouth. Then he dropped Dilandau for his arms could no longer maintain the hold with such pain in his face. It was either ignore the throbbing pain in his face and keep holding, or tend to it and hurt the brat.

"Damn klutz….can't you do anything right?" Dilandau muttered, not even rubbing what he'd hand on. He was sitting, propped up on his elbows with a sardonic look on his face. He looked as if he was laughing at Allen with his eyes and smug smirk. He was armed as well, though his sword was sheathed. He was Dilandau, he didn't need to be holding his sword to be a threat.

"Crusaders! Surround him!" Allen yelled, taking out his own sword and putting it an inch from Dilandau's laughing eyes. Or he tried to, Dilandau had his sword up faster than Allen could blink and parried him off, and Allen's sword got stuck in the floor, Dilandau blade coming back lightening fast to poke gently at Allen's throat.

"How insulting….a hooker trying to best me. Utterly laughable…." Dilandau snickered, poking again at Allen's throat, playful. The drop of blood that ran down Allen's neck wasn't so playful to him, but it was to Dilandau. The young man's horrid garnet eyes of his just glittered in amusement at the mere sight of so little blood.

Allen let his eyes drift to his men to see why they weren't helping, and didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for himself. The crew had been in perfect order when the light first hit, and they were still in the same spots they had been in now, with additions. 

Teo was on the floor face first mumbling obscenities and flailing about while too groggy looking Dragon Slayers, one with silvery blonde hair and the other with short brown hair sitting on the poor man's back and head. Pyle, who had been near Gaddes, had two more Dragon Slayers sitting like parrots on his broad shoulders, one with shoulder length brown hair and the other with long black hair. They were holding onto Pyle's hair for dear life, not wanting to be tossed off by Pyle's meaty arms with at least taking a piece of him with them.

Pyle looked more like an angry dragon trying to shuck parasites, and doing a lousy job of it. Then there was Liesen, who had a blonde Dragon Slayer in his arms, but the boy was out cold. Even if he was the smallest of all the Slayers, Liesen was the smallest and thinnest guy on the Crusade, and the boy's armor wasn't helping. Liesen groaned as he face went red and his legs slowly gave way, sinking his body and the boy's to the floor.

Then there was Gaddes, patient, boyish Gaddes, who looked absolutely ridiculous with a lavender haired girl on his shoulders, as if it were his daughter getting a ride. The girl was Alessa and her face was a fine shade of red in realizing where she'd landed. Her hair was loose now, blowing over her shoulder's beautifully. For a moment, she reminded him of Marlene and Millerna, the way her deep icy blue eyes clouded over her discomfort to be almost teasing at Gaddes went red.

"Get off of me, blondie! Go hit on girls, not me!" a very saucy and velvety voice shouted, and punched and yelping erupting from behind Gaddes. He watched in horror as a blonde in robes of white went sailing out from behind and rammed into Ork. Allen felt relived the bald man wasn't playing with his daggers right now, or he might have done himself in by a severed tongue or jugular.

"Chid?" Allen said, his voice as puzzled as he gathered his face was. Chid looked up, with a black eye and bloody lip. He smiled weakly, then looked at the person that had hit him with utmost hatred. Chid never looked that unless he really hated someone, which wasn't some Chid did too often. He liked everybody….except.

"Hiero Fanel….I might have know you brought this here." Allen said sourly, gasping when Dilandau giggled, poking him again. Hiero's sapphire adorned head poked out from behind Gaddes as the man was helping Lady Alessa down. He looked indifferent to Allen's situation, as if it were worth less than dirt.

"Dilandau is not a this, he's a person. Your sister's son, try and be nice, or you won't be hooking anymore. I'll turn you into a woman….or maybe Dilandau would like that honor."

Allen looked at Dilandau in abject horror. The garnet-eyed youth was standing now, grinning in a sick manner. "The thought has crossed my mind….endlessly….but, I want Folken dead first. Allen can wait….till after Folken and Sora bleed for us." Dilandau sweetly, evil lacing every crisp word. In a second, the blade was sheathed, and Dilandau turned his back to Allen to lean against the glass-front of the Crusade's bridge, unbothered by anything he'd just done. His Dragon Slayers all managed to get to him and stand on either side, the blonde being the last one to stagger into the ranks. Allen looked at Hiero, the boy's sapphire and jade eyes glittering a little, almost fancifully at the prospect he'd just made.

'Evil….I knew it all these years, that boy is pure evil.' He thought, yanking his sword free and rushed at Hiero, who wasn't even paying attention. Hiero's eyes met his second before Allen brought his blade over his head, but never made a move. 

Allen would have been happy if Hiero Fanel, the bastard son who soiled his mother and father's name with his sinful nature and making it all the worse by joining forces with Dilandau, their most hated enemy, had died by his blade. The blade fell, but then so did Allen, flat on his back. His own sword pointed at him, his attacker's golden eyes glaring at him.

"Father, you leave Hiero-kun alone. I won't allow you to hurt him. I'll damn you to the grave if you so much as shed one drop of blood, right after I bite your damn limbs off." Val sneered, fangs in the young man's mouth, that horrible horn of his sticking out of his hair. Val looked ready to explode with anger, but kept himself in check, throwing the blade angrily to the floor.

Val didn't offer a hand to help his father up, so Allen did it on his own and saw that young Myrna was clutching King Hiero's leg, hissing at him. Hiero rolled his eyes and tried to shake her off, and finally gave up and yanked her off into his arms. In response, she licked his face with a grin.

"You, little sister, have to go lay your mother's worries to rest, not hump my leg," he mock scolded, then looked at Val," I bet your mother would love to see you as well, Val-chan. Allen and us have to have a little discussion….so make it quick."

Val nodded and took Myrna, who fought him tooth and nail, from Hiero's arms and left the bridge. Hiero waited until they were gone before looking at Allen again. His mocking looks were gone, now deathly serious, a rare look indeed.

"What do you want, _your highness_?" Allen asked, lacing the last two words with venom. Hiero barely flinched. "The floating castle Eden of Zaibach that destroyed many of my people is where Folken and Sora are hiding. We have to hunt the Zaibach bastards down and destroy them so they can't do what they did to Fanelia and Freid to anyone else." Hiero said softly.

Allen's eyes widened, not dreaming the boy would say such things, but Chid came up a ways behind him, still favoring his black eye. His look was grave, those blue eyes of his quivering with sadness. "It's true….father. Zaibach attacked us without provocation….I might be….the only survivor of my kingdom. It was burned all over again by their guymelefs. I might be mistaken, since we didn't stay near Freid long enough to check for people. Dilandau was more earnest to rescue this little blue-haired bastard than to check on the welfare of my smoldering lands."

"Why would I want to mess with such beautiful fires? Bad enough Hiero got captured, but you made it worse by whining about leaving that dump of yours behind. Ridiculous, there are no battles to be gained from a pile of flaming ashes." Dilandau said snidely, crossing his arms across his chest, smirking.

Allen and Chid both looked at Dilandau angrily, but Dilandau went on with his sleazy grin, mocking the pair. "As I was saying before the slut-in-training interrupted me," Hiero snapped, yanking on Allen's hair extra hard," We're all going to hunt down Eden cause that's where Sora and Folken will run to since….the floating fortress Midgar has been destroyed. They have to be stopped soon or another country will suffer what mine and Chid's did. The longer you pine over the past, the more time you give those bastards to obliterate something else!"

"What do you suggest?" Allen griped, yanking his hair out of Hiero's grip, his blue eyes burning coldly into Hiero's. Hiero merely grinned. " I can douse for them, like my mother did for father once. I am good at it, believe me. I'm ready anytime you are." The king replied.

Allen straightened a little more, and looked at Chid instead. "Best we wait until we reach Palas for repairs. This is going to be a bumpy trip every so often. We have been having problems on board with the engine. Once we reach Palas, you can do your little tricks." Allen huffed and walked towards Gaddes," You kids can go grab some of the spare rooms we have left, but some of you are going to have to share. Liesen, you'll show them what's left."

"Youse got it, sir!" Liesen uttered, a littler nervous and readjusting his red bandana for no reason. He looked at Dilandau's group first, only walking when Dilandau did and the others followed. Hiero cast Allen a dirty look, then followed, Alessa keeping close.

When the Mystic Moon girl was gone, Gaddes finally spoke up. "Why didn't you tell him we might have a saboteur aboard, Commander?" he asked.

Allen looked at Gaddes hard, then let out a gentle sigh. "Why worry everyone with something we can handle on our own? We'll take care of this all once we reach Palas. Right now, the saboteur is the farthest thing from my mind. We have more important problems to consider." 

"And what are those problems, Commander?" Gaddes questioned.

"Making sure Dilandau and Hiero don't destroy the ship….and all of us. We have to get rid of Dilandau and his men once we reach Palas, then at least that horror of Fanelia won't be able to cause anymore damage. I mean….those two….together, as comrades. Gaia would burn forever….that must be altered….but for now, let's just get home. We'll deal with the matter once we arrive." Allen returned.

"Of course, sir, but it really is a wonder though." Gaddes replied stiffly.

"What is that, Gaddes?" Allen asked. 

Gaddes shrugged with a boyish grin. "What the Dragon Slayers the late Fanelian king killed are doing back alive. I know you said you saw Dilandau nine years ago and all, but it doesn't make sense why. Maybe instead of thinking about the fact that they are here and you don't like them, you should ask why they are here, and how. It could shed some light on why Freid and Fanelia are once again targets of Zaibach."

Allen considered that thought, giving a slight nod. "Perhaps that would help understand this plot further. I'll consider it. Just get us to Palas as soon as possible, Gaddes. You have the bridge." Allen replied, and left his second in command at the helm, the remainder of the crew getting back to their jobs.

**__**

~ Rec. Room ~

- Midnight -

"Ugh, so incredibly weak. If my men learn anything, it will be to never adapt to your style of fighting. Show no mercy Gatti!" Dilandau shouted, even though he was sparring against Hiero. Gatti was going against Keo, besting the man at nearly every turn, but looking like he was having far too much fun. 

Val and Migel were sparring with each other, Val getting the upper hand a few times, but Migel would always come back strong. The rest were going against Crusade members, that disgusting and whiny cat-girl and her mother, Merle, were sitting on chairs by the door watching with interest. Myrna was more or less drooling in his and Hiero's direction, mainly at Hiero. Alessa was trying to get the hand of a sword with Chesta, but she only succeeded in nearly landing on the blade. It was laughable

Dilandau could help but grin at imagining hers and Myrna's deaths being similar to that of Folken's cat women, then Hiero's sword came down extra hard, his rage of Dilandau's thoughts filtering through Dilandau's stunned body.

Becoming in synch with Hiero gave off new sensations and abilities, namely telepathy, with a bit of empathy. He felt honored in a way that he and Hiero would be aware of what the other was feeling and if Hiero wanted to speak privately with Dilandau in a public area, he could send thoughts to Dilandau. 

It wasn't as if Hiero couldn't do that thought sending thing with everyone else, but being in synch would eventually bestow upon Dilandau the same power, not the others. The only drawback was that there was no control over when it would work. Hiero couldn't censor his feelings from infecting Dilandau. If Hiero felt pleased, Dilandau would feel it, the same with anger, hatred, sorrow, and …..love. Hiero had been feeling love a lot lately whenever he looked at Alessa and hatred towards Chid and Allen. Right now, he was pissed off.

"You can't make me like her. She's a bad luck charm." Dilandau hissed out, parrying Hiero away. Their simple sparring match became a fight in seconds, but Hiero was smiling, so Dilandau smiled back. This would be fun.

"I never said you had to….just stop thinking about killing Alessa or I'll turn you back into a woman. You just to be alive….to make me happy, not intact." Hiero teased. Dilandau's face went red with rage, and Hiero's face became stern.

"I am not a woman, never will be! No mercy, Hiero! None!" Dilandau growled and struck back at him, sparks flying from their blades and across Hiero's sapphire hair. The young king just smiled madly. "That all you got? Come on, give me more, Dilandau! Show me what you'll give Folken!" Hiero laughed and easily struck Dilandau's sword out of his hands. Dilandau didn't bother to look surprised and jumped away from Hiero and rolled over his blade. Hiero went after him, ramming through Viole and Dalet's matches as Dilandau swiped up his blade and blocked, standing. Never would he kneel to anyone, not even Hiero. 

He fought back hard, cackling wildly with Hiero's icicle laughter, sparks swimming through their hair and clothes each time their blades crashed together. "Excellent, best you watch yourself or you'll bleed all over that pretty body of yours." Hiero teased, the force of his next strike nearly shattering Dilandau's blade. He struck back with a sinister smile and struck back with equal force.

"You should worry about your own lovely form rather than mine. Don't try to hard….your highness." Dilandau snickered.

Hiero's face hardened for a second, the spread out into a pleasant grin. "Wouldn't dream of disappointing you, _General_ Dilandau." Hiero snickered, putting a mocking emphasis on Dilandau's title. Dilandau sneered back and lifted his blade again, only to have it blocked by another blade. Hiero blade stuck it too, then just stared at it, then to its owner. Dilandau felt the hate again and turned, expecting either Chid or Allen. His eyes slit angrily at the sword's owner, those damndable blue eyes trying to looking superior to his garnets.

"Can't you boys do anything more constructive like fighting your elders, not children like yourselves?" Allen said lightly, smiling.

Hiero sniffed at him. "At least you admit you're an old bastard." The young king huffed, then grinned. Allen sneered at the boy, and Dilandau could almost feel the burning hate between them heat up their blades. Dilandau pulled his down, but kept it out, then Hiero and Allen followed. 

"What do you suggest, _uncle_?" Dilandau hissed out smugly. 

"How about you kids learn some things from your elders….like humility?" Allen brought back, all calm and pleasant now. Dilandau's blood boiled at Allen's audacity, but he kept it to himself. Then he noticed how quiet it was. All fights had stopped, and everyone was looking at the three of them. 

"Fine….we'll learn how to humiliate you." Dilandau snickered, a plan forming in his head in seconds. Then he took a swipe at Allen's face. Allen lifted his blade swiftly to block, but instead of falling through with his attack, Dilandau did a split and rammed his fist into Allen's groin. Allen's face screwed up, but soon met with Dilandau's armor boot, and went sailing into Myrna and Merle. 

Dilandau laughed wildly, and had his blade aimed dead at Allen's heart before the Asturian Knight could gather his senses. "You're too slow. Not all battles are won with a blade….you're not worthy of it yet. If you fell pray to such simple attacks, there's no hope for you to ever best me. You never beat me when I had a hold on my mother, and you can't now." Dilandau replied haughtily, then looked back at Hiero," Are you certain you wish to waste your time with this weakling?"

Hiero grinned back at him and nodded. "He's not embarrassed enough yet. He needs a bit more….humility taught to him." Hiero replied pleasantly.

Dilandau sighed with and looked back to Allen. With a grin, he gave his uncle a cut across his forehead and then punched him a few times until Allen's mouth gave up blood. Then he sheathed his blade and started to leave. Merle and Myrna went to Allen and helped him up. "What was that for, you lecherous bastard!?" Myrna screeched.

Dilandau fought the urge to behead the cat-bitch and kept walking out of the training room. "I wanted to break something beautiful." Dilandau said simply, and disappeared into the halls. He heard Hiero speak up. "Still want to fight me, Playboy Sr.?" Hiero asked.

"I've suffered worse. Bring it on, boy." Allen replied. The sound of steel meeting steel erupted, then faded as Dilandau walked further through the ship.

He had walked for several minutes before he found a familiar door. From his mother's memory, this was Allen's room. Dilandau smirked and entered, grinning further when he found no one was present, except that stupid owl of his uncle's, Natal. It was sleeping, but had white spots on its eyes. They were signs of blindness and old age, so Dilandau had no worries that damn thing would expose him. Even if it did, he'd have roast owl tonight. 

His garnet eyes combed the room over for a few minutes, then the sound of loud booing, voices not of his Slayers. 'Hiero's winning, was there ever a doubt? Lousy playboy slut probably hasn't battled or trained against anyone since Val became a knight. Pity….I thought killing him was going to be fun….it's no fun if they can't fight for shit.' He thought. Then his eyes stopped on something that glittered on the desk near the bird.

He walked up to it, the bird still not moving much and picked the shiny silver object up. It was a locket, about the size of a pocket watch. Dilandau opened it, and caught his breath. "Mother…." He said quietly, looking at the finely painted picture. A true master artist, to make it come out so lifelike even at such a small size, must have done it. He didn't smile or frown at it, just stared with an emotionless line of his lips. It was Celena as he last remembered her, before he burst out of her body to breathe, before the sorcerers cut her beautiful body. It wasn't as good as his, but it was almost there.

He fingers the locket a bit, then tapped at the picture, and found there was glass covering it. "Hmm, keep your beauty flawless for a long time. This must have set your brother back plenty of gidaru to get such fancy work done. Shame he doesn't deserve it, shame for him anyway." He said to himself and left the room, locket in hand. He forgot to shut the door, but that didn't matter. He was Dilandau Albatou, he could do or say whatever he wanted to. Heaven help those that tried to one up him on his gods given right.

**__**

~ Guymelef Hold ~

"Damn….how could I lose to children? And in front of my own crew. I must be losing my touch with age….or pinning the family honor on Val so soon was a mistake as Millerna warned. Millerna had felt it was a big mistake to make Val take all that pressure at once, but Allen had thought Val could take it, being his son. Now he wasn't so sure Val was worthy of it. His son didn't even cheer him on, he cheered for Hiero. He'd even attacked Allen when he arrived for trying to stop Hiero's evils once and for all. 

Val still had that horn of his too, and he hadn't had a decent chance to discuss it with him. Allen couldn't understand how two humans could create a boy with a horn and now fangs. 'It's probably for all the women I have been with, a curse of some vengeful goddess who hates supposed womanizers.' He thought as he entered the guymelef hold. 

Hiero had been laughing his rotten little ass off when he disarmed Allen after a few rounds of swordplay. It had looked like Hiero was going for a punch and kick combo, but instead grabbed onto Allen's shoulder and flipped over him, reaching back before landing and ramming the hilt of his sword in the back of his elbow. 

The pain had been numbing for a few moments, but Allen managed to keep some sort of hold on his blade, but Hiero was no longer behind him when he did. Seconds later, his sword was yanked from his hand, his surprise taken advantage of, then Hiero used his leg to sweep Allen to the floor, flat on his face.

He'd never been so humiliated, outdone by sneaky tricks. It had been worse than fighting Dilandau, who hadn't waited for Allen to prepare for a match and simply beat him on a whim. Hiero laughed about it, insulted him and fooled around. One moment he was joking, then next a seasoned warrior. Allen had been dumbfounded by his insane behavior. Then again, Allen had always felt there was something wrong with Hiero since he met the boy.

He just wanted to be as far from that annoying king as possible, such a little bastard. Allen couldn't even fathom how such gentle souls as Van and Hitomi could spawn such a holy terror. At least the young king was taking the room near the engine room, which his men and himself on occasion used to rest away from a lot of the noise and bustle of the crew and whoever came on the ship. 

Allen went on his way, to do some tune-ups on Scherazade. Hiero had no guymelef, not anymore, so he wouldn't come to the guymelef hold at all. There were no extra guymelefs in the hold as far as he could see, so the Dragon Slayers wouldn't come here either.

Allen felt confident in that until he reached his guymelef, and heard a tinking sound. He looked up to it, and saw Dilandau perched within Scherazade's cockpit, holding some kind of necklace in his hands. The silver locket attached to it caught his eye after it twirled a bit, and then Dilandau's almost serene expression scared him to death.

"HEY! What are you doing in there with that locket, Dilandau!?" Allen shouted, angry that the boy had taken his most prized possession. Dilandau didn't seem to hear him at first, but then shut his eyes and sighed in an annoyed manner, as if Allen had interrupted something sacred. Dilandau snatched the locket into his hand with a flick of his wrist, then cast his garnet eyes upon Allen slowly.

"Whatever I feel like doing….Allen Schezar." Dilandau replied, and Allen remembered how much he hated the icy way Dilandau always said his name. Dilandau didn't look the same, his hair had more bangs that hung around his head, spiky ones like a dragon's crown. The armor was different, but those eyes hadn't changed, they still spelled death and hate towards everyone, and right now they were aimed at him.

"Where did you get that locket?" Allen seethed. Dilandau merely snorted at him and opened the locket deftly and looked at its contents with a hidden expression. "You room, where else? You moron, what a silly and inane question." Dilandau replied.

"Give it back, boy! That is all I have left of her!" Allen raged, but Dilandau response was a bone chilling cackle. "And it isn't the same for me. I don't have a family like you do, I don't have my mother anymore and my father is nothing to speak of, that raping freak has his name etched on my blade in blood. Soon, my blade will feed upon Folken's life, slowly, and painfully, what he deserves. This can't be all that remains of my mother anyway. You had family portraits done of your two, a figurine hidden in the back of her closet, and even a little bit of crochet stuffed under of her panties in her bureau. Don't tell me that you've turned her room into a damned shrine too and not even let yourself break the silence and serenity of that. Please, she'd roll in her grave." Dilandau uttered triumphantly.

Allen had been ready with a slew of insults until Dilandau had spoken so accurately of the portrait, one only he, the artist, Celena, and Millerna had known about, and even some things Allen didn't know about. He had turned Celena's bedroom into an untouchable shrine, even to himself. It was a way to preserve Celena's lost legacy, one she'd never gain because she'd been robbed of so many years of her life, then lost her life to rebirthing Dilandau.

Allen's expression was hard, but not as angry as before. "What say we call a truce for now and talk in my quarters."

"What for?" Dilandau said suspiciously.

"Just to talk….about Celena. And you….if you're brave enough." Allen said, hoping the last line would affect Dilandau's big ego. Dilandau smirked at him, but didn't move from his perch.

"Nice try….my life is private. And what the hell do I get out of talking about my mother? Hmm?" Dilandau sniffed curtly, closing the locket and letting it twirl in mid-air.

"Anything you want. Name….it." Allen said, then the wicked gleam in Dilandau's eyes made him regret those words.

"I want this locket, and no questions about it. She gave me life twice, after all….and that's all I will say. Deal or not, Allen?" Dilandau spouted with a smile. Allen was ready to call it off, but, he was curious about what information Dilandau had about Celena, too curious to give up such a chance.

"Fine then, but that is all you shall get. Follow me." Allen said tightly. Dilandau nodded and leapt down, but ran ahead of Allen. "I have her damn memories, fool, I know the way, much to my disgust." The silver-haired youth spat, and vanished from the room.

"I pray I do not regret this pact with the devil himself." Allen sighed, and followed swiftly.

**__**

~ Allen's Room ~

Dilandau didn't wait for Allen and he found the crimson armored youth sitting in his favorite chair, right next to Natal. The poor owl's feathers were all puffed up in fear. It knew to be afraid once it noticed Dilandau.

Dilandau turned his eyes to Natal, giving the bird a dark, feral look, like a hungry wolf gave its prey seconds before sinking it's teeth into the flesh. The bird quieted instantly, as if feeling the ferocity of the young man. Allen sighed deeply, and went for the less comfortable guest chair. It seemed to delight Dilandau at Allen's discomfort in the matter, as petty as it was.

That didn't matter, he'd given up his locket to speak with this egotistical bastard of a teenager. Dilandau looked as vicious and insane as ever, but to see such tranquility on his face only a few minutes ago made him wonder if something had changed.

"So what the hell do you want to hear about my mother….Allen?" Dilandau smoothed out with floods of venom. Allen twitched a bit, but didn't let it bother him past that. 

"About Celena's last days…." Allen said softly. He would never call his dear, sweet angel of a sister this thing's mother. It would an insult to the family, to Celena. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

Dilandau looked thoughtful a moment, his garnet eyes glistening, then he rubbed his chin. "She hated you….for trying to lock her away in come ivory tower, to give up the baby she was carrying. She was angry that you forbid her to see her lover, who was obviously not my father. Folken raped her nineteen years ago, the night after you and your….sickening wife created my cousin. You were too busy bumping pelvises with your own wife and keeping your sister locked up like bird in a cage you never even noticed how much you were hurting her!" Dilandau spouted, his voice very angry," She ran away that night because you wouldn't even let her breathe long enough on her own to make her live her life as you saw fit. She hated you for that so much, and I hate you more, because I had stomach all that incessant whining you did about my mother's disappearance and your mother's death. I have never heard such a sorry pile of shit….'she made the alone feeling mother's death and Celena's disappearance go away.' Bull shit!"

Allen's eyes widened so much from the boy's words, he bet they looked like they'd explode. His jaw quivered, his heart ached, all because of this boy, the last thing living that was left of his sister, her arrogant and hateful son.

Allen nearly leapt out of his chair to strangle Dilandau, but kept his cool and spoke through gritted teeth. "I loved my sister, how could she possibly hate me. I did everything for her when she came back….from being you. I lost her since I was boy, then I lost mother. I had nothing until she returned….I did everything in my power to make her happy." Allen seethed, but Dilandau's sour look said that he could care less.

"What you made us was miserable. She never asked you to make her happy, she could do it damn well on her own. I might have been born differently, but hell, I would have been born without killing her if she'd married the man she'd been seeing before he rape! You're the reason she hurt, you were always the reason. Not that I needed it, but she loved and forgave me. She wanted me to come back, what she didn't want was to be locked up away from the world by a play, overprotective girl big brother!!" Dilandau shouted, startling Natal into a squawking fit. 

Dilandau snarled at it. Allen didn't want to listen anymore, but Dilandau went on. "And your son, I hear, was banished from the family of Schezar over his horn….a horn! Doesn't take much to make the Schezar's look pathetic, now does it? Or is it just you? You, Mr. Perfect? I think not, you're far from perfection and always will be. You drove her to run, and if that had never happened, my mother might have survived….but her blood is on both our hands. I can live with that, can you….Allen Schezar?"

It had been said so harsh and boastfully, Allen nearly shot up to beat the boy to death, but stood quickly instead his fists clenched, Natal spurring his anger on with the noise he was making. "Oooo, did I hit a nerve? Did precious Allen finally see a flaw in himself? My, my, just declare a holiday….Gods be damned, shut up you stupid squawking bastard!!!!," Dilandau hissed at the bird, but it didn't stop," Fine, I'll dine on roast owl right now!"

Dilandau cackled as he held out his hands, and Allen nearly fell over in shock as flames started to form on his hands. 'Gods in heaven, what has Hiero unleashed!?' he thought, and tackled Dilandau into his chair before the flames could grow any larger.

"Get off of me, you damn bastard! You have no right to touch me when I'm playing, or anytime at all!! Arghhhh!!" Dilandau yelled in Allen's ear as loud as he could, stunning his senses a moment. Then Dilandau shoved Allen with so much force, the Asturian Knight crashed into his owl's perch and Natal flew to the ceiling for safety. 

Dilandau had other plans and stretched his hands out for the bird again, the flames appearing on his fingers like small serpents, then grew. "Here birdy, birdy….I'm not going to hurt you. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Nya ahahahahahahaaaaa!!" Dilandau cackled, sending giant serpents of flames roaring towards Natal, Natal flew out of reach, but the tendrils followed him around the ceiling, only hungry for his flesh alone.

Allen knew Natal couldn't dodge forever, so he went for the door and thrust it open. "Natal! Out!! Fly away!!" he shouted, and made signals at it. Natal was nearly deaf and his eyesight wasn't so great, but he was smart. He knew gestures still, he could still see those. He could hear loud noises, that was why Dilandau's shouting scared him. Loud noises and repeated gestures worked fine on him. It worked, Natal shooting out of the room like lightening. 

Allen was ready to face Dilandau, but heard something thud to the ground loudly. He looked to it and found Dilandau had fallen over unconscious. He had passed out from his own black magic, defenseless as an infant. "Sorry, my sister, but this demon must be sent away. I know I stopped Van from killing him once, but only because you were trapped inside him. No more chances, Dilandau…." Allen said to the sleeping general, taking his sword out. He raised it over the boy's body, closing his eyes as he tightened his grip for the fatal blow. Allen saw stars a second later, and fell to the side as darkness too him.

If he'd stayed conscious a few moments longer, he would have seen the figure that had struck him, the one that picked Dilandau up and took him out of the room slowly. "Dilandau is still needed for Lord Folken's plans, Schezar. I will not fail my master because of big-headed temper tantrums….you can die together in due time…." the raspy voiced owner snickered, and was gone.

**__**

~ Engine Room ~

- Storage and Sleeping Chamber -

Alessa walked through the engine room quietly, tugging at her freed hair. It felt cool like this, that and the fact Hiero still had her ponytail scrungie. She'd also been able to get back into some of her Earth clothing again, which felt even better. That blousy shirt tickled her too much.

Val had just told her that Hiero was in the spare room in the engine area, a room that was very small and private, what Hiero loved. Val was rooming with Viole and Dalet on blankets. The room was his, but there were no cots there for them, the crew had taken them since leaving for their own use. 

Myrna was with Merle and Millerna, and Alessa was forced to room with the boisterous cat-females. She'd grown tired of Merle's snoring and Myrna talking in her sleep, about Hiero and tongue bathes. It was enough to drive her mad. Millerna had gotten out early to supposedly inspect Dalet's arm, just in case it had gotten infected. It was also the perfect excuse to be with her son more, to say how much she loved and missed him. Val looked so happy that she was around. She still loved him, despite his horn and fangs. Alessa was glad too, Val had someone other than the lot of them that loved him, and this was his own mother.

Chesta, Migel, and Gatti were with Dilandau were in another spare room, the sick room, but it hadn't been used since the Destiny War Dornkirk started. Dilandau had seemed disturbingly unhappy that the sweet smell of blood was not around and nearly cut Liesen apart to make it 'better.' The man was fast, she had to give that lanky Crusader that much.

Migel didn't bother flirting with her when she asked them where Hiero was, and was really happy Dilandau wasn't around. She'd gone to Val's room second and got what she wanted, where she was now.

She wanted to talk to him, to ask him some things Zaibach had cut short, and his great appetite had hindered. Alessa only hoped he wouldn't shy from the questions. They were sort of personal, but she had to know about Hiero's loves, the women he'd been with, intimately before she was even born. 

It wasn't to judge him or those women, she was just curious about these women, ones that Hiero had shown affection for, and to see….if he could stand another to wither away. Would he only kiss her, never marry in the fear she'd grow old before his eyes as so many had? He'd probably buried his share of wives in the span of over 55,000 years. It probably hurt a lot to discuss, and probably would be very hard to learn about. She just needed to hear about it from his own mouth, to see if he could be with her as she knew the both of them wished.

Alessa finally reached the room, which could only be reached by climbing, to her disgust, a tall ladder. It wasn't as if it were difficult, but she'd have to open the shut door that lead to the room and hope to God it swung inward and not out or she'd be kissing the floor and probably get killed.

She groaned in frustration and stretched a bit as she thought it over, just to make herself think faster about getting up there, what she was going to say, instead of the life threatening injuries it might give her from a possible fall. Then she stopped and shrugged before climbing the ladder. "There are worse things out there than falling off a ladder…one being alone in a locked room with Dilandau. That guy is a creepy…." She muttered and went to the very top. 

She knocked on it, but when nothing happened, she did it again. She waited again, then pressed her ear to the door and heard the sounds of water splashing. 'I don't recall Val mentioning a bathroom in here.' She thought sourly, feeling very gypped about not having a nearby bathroom to where she was sleeping, and the fact the bathroom she had to use was almost always being hogged by the crew and Myrna. She knew the cat-girl only hogged it to piss her off, and possibly make her piss on herself from holding too long. There was no way that girl had to use the bathroom 10 times in a half an hour when all she had was one glass of water. Alessa nearly wet herself when Merle came by and shouted for whoever was in there to get out or else. Merle was nice at least. 

Alessa shook the lousy memory off and climbed up a bit more to reach for the doorknob. To her surprise, it opened inward and quite easily, as if it hadn't been shut properly. She managed to get herself in and shut the door gently, then turned to where the water noises were.

Her heart leapt up in her throat when she saw what the real noise was. Hiero had his head stuck out the only window of the room into the rainstorm that was going on outside. She hadn't heard any sort of storm noises, but then again, yelling at Myrna , talking to a lot of people and noisy engine room really didn't help one to concentrate on every little noise. What made her face go bright red was the fact his shirt was off. Hiero was wetting his hair up and rubbing at it, most of the water tricking down his slimly built torso, the slender muscles in his arms and back glistening as a flash of lightening crashed by. There was no soap around, so she assumed he was cooling off. It was a bit stifling in the Crusade's engine room, almost like and oven. 

She couldn't find her voice, he was just so beautiful like this, even more than normal if that was possible. She could understand why Myrna was always after him, he was simply breathtaking no matter what. "Alessa?!" his startled voice broke her from her trance, and her blushing brightened.

Hiero was looking at her oddly, shaking his wet hair out deftly, then put his shirt back on. He shut the window and locked it before she finally found her voice. "I….uh….wanted to talk to you, Hiero, away from the others. I….wanted to talk a little more with you back in Egzardia….but….well, shit happened." She stuttered, her cheeks still flushed from his topless and wet image when she came in.

Hiero blushed a bit, but not as much as she did. He sighed gently and gestured for her to come near. She did, leaving a foot between them. He smiled at her, such a heart-melting one, but then she remembered why she came up here in the first place. He look went grave and nervous, and she looked at his feet as she wrung her hands together.

"I….wanted to ask you….about….uh….damn, this is hard." She stuttered, not wanting to give him more pain, but her curiosity hurt worse not getting satisfied.

"What is it, love?" he asked gently, making these questions in her mind seem all the more damaging to him. "Hiero….when you….were on Terrian….," she began, then noted his eye lost their affectionate luster and became guarded," You buried so many wives there. Do you….uh….feel much for them anymore and….well, could you take….another, ever, knowing they'll grow old and die,….and that you can't follow?"

Hiero's eyes held no emotion, not even sadness when she had finished her questions. She felt a little better to get it out, but sad that she had made Hiero distance himself. 

He looked away for a moment, then back at her after a few minutes, his eyes hooded. "I miss them, yes, I will admit I miss them, but….they are dead and can never come back. I didn't love any of them at first, it was all Delphine's work in picking and choose the 'right' woman for me to get pregnant for the future of Terrian. I didn't do much for that since it was blown to pieces because I upset the balance of good and evil by absorbing Delphine in the first place. He did it more or less to torture me….among other things."

"The memories you let your Terrian side show me….he mentioned something about this god Delphine, that he drove you mad with his….love. What did he mean?" she asked, and Hiero seemed to grow angry, but it was short lived. 

He brushed it off, looked away again. "Nothing important….Delphine was simply trying to hurt me for hurting him through the absorption, he tormented me with his tasks, murders by the thousands, innocents and evils falling together….but the wives he had me take were victims mostly. Victims of fate to meet me. I grew to love a few over time, but not fully. I never found that….true love, the love that makes you forget everything in a glance." he replied.

Alessa nodded, noticing he was avoiding two questions already, so she asked one of them. "But could you wed again, knowing what you know?" she asked quietly, touching his shoulder gently. His stiff form softened then, his double colored eyes glittering at her like polished jewels.

He smiled pleasantly, and it only took her second to register the fact he was touching her, pulling her towards him. By that time, his lips were on her, his tongue probing at her earnestly through her parted and shocked lips. Then she let it happen, she let the kiss warm her and make her stomach flutter with soft butterflies. 

He pulled back a little, holding her against him with his arms wrapped about her tightly, one hand smoothing through her hair. "Yes….I would do anything….for love. And I would certainly do everything for my true love, the woman I have been searching for since I was born. You." he said gently, with the sincerity and love to prove it littered in his voice.

"That's so sweet. Oh Hiero…." She began, but he took her soft lips in his once more, and their tongues met, tangled in a private war, the heat rising in her body as his hand sifted through her hair, his other, running along her spine.

Soon his fingers became entangled in her hair, his lips leaving her to suckle on her throat, licking at her jugular almost hungrily. It felt like sparks running across her skin, and nearly paralyzed her with pleasure. Alessa ran her fingers across his shirt, reaching for the clasps that help it on. He didn't fight her and let her take his shirt off to fondle his well-sculpted torso. His skin was so soft, like a newborn's was, but his hands were growing more adult as they slipped up her shirt, his body pressing against hers to move her backwards.

She didn't bother to think why until the backs of her knees bumped against something. She vaguely looked down as Hiero started to lift her shirt off half-way, then got on his knees to lick and nip at her flat stomach and slim sides. It tickled and pleased her, making her body jerk a bit, but she managed to open her eyes and look at what he'd backed her against. 'His cot….' She thought numbly, moaning gently as Hiero's hands reached around her breasts to take her bra off, all the while slipping his warm tongue between them.

She hadn't noticed the cot when she came in, but then again, she'd been staring at a very wet Hiero earlier, his cot wasn't the foremost thing on her mind. His love and beauty were. She gasped as her bra fell from her body, leaving her exposed and looked down. Hiero was looking right back, his hands on her hips, thumbs looped into the top of her jeans. He had to most innocent look on his face, but something sparkled in his eyes that wasn't so innocent. She smiled at him, and he nodded at her and started to play with her chest with his mouth, taking one breast into his mouth while massaging the other generously.

Her knees grew weak at each swipe of his tongue and deep suckling. He nearly took her breast all the way into his mouth before stopping and going to the next. She wrapped her arms about his head, not wanting the wonderful feel of his hot mouth to leave her. He saturated her chest with his attentions, his hands sliding slightly across her jeans to the front. Her womanhood warmed up when her flicked open the button, pushing the zipper down slowly. She near screamed when he stuck his hand inside and rubbed her panties that were all that stood between him and her womanhood. He chuckled against her chest, and made her flush.

"We're excited, aren't we?" he said in a devil-may-care tone and started lowering his kisses and licks down her stomach, his free hand pulling her pants down. He quickly pulled off her shoes then she stepped out of her pants as best she could, but it was hard to concentrate with Hiero touching her private so slowly and softly. She was well aware her panties were going to be soaked if he continued, and he loved her, so he'd probably make it happen. Hiero knew how to love a woman and please her, he was showing he could right now. 

He was kneeling before her like she was his queen and he was her knight, an expression of pure love and admiration washing across his face. Her mind just numbed as she felt his cool fingers slip into through the bottom hem of her panties, and flicked at her petals, sliding elegantly along their moist surface. 

Alessa bit her lip as he made slow and deliberate circles across them, then started to prod through them with one long finger, and she felt her soul melt as his finger entered her body gently, moving through her contracting womanhood.

His finger stopped when he reached her virgin barrier, and she felt a little disappointed that it was there for a moment, but only for that long. He started to twist his finger inside her against it, exciting her. "Feels good?" he asked in a husky tone. It nearly drove her over the edge, but she managed a feral grunt of 'yes.' 

"Good…." He chuckled, and took his finger out. He didn't take her panties off, but started to nuzzle his mouth against the fabric, letting tongue shoot out deftly against her thighs and the skin near the edge of her panties.

Then he suddenly pushed his tongue inside them and started to lick at her womanhood. She gasped and that was all she could manage before he sped his feeding up, eliciting deep moans from her quivering and heated form.

He put the length of it inside her womanhood, tasting every inch of her. He mouth was engulfing her private like a hungry beast, his hands on her hips to keep her standing. She sway as waves of pleasure rocked against her body, then felt cooler as Hiero's attentions stopped and he yanked her panties off with a growl. Then he got her to sit down with a bit of pushing, and buried his face back between her legs.

Alessa moaned louder, each taste he took driving her up a wall. Then he touched something that made her hips buck forward and scream. He'd found her clit, and was suckling on it like a bottle, swirling his tongue rapidly around it with no mercy. He twitched and kicked, the heat where he was driving her crazy. Her body started to sweat as he added his finger to her womanhood again, licking her special spot madly as he pumped his finger through her.

Then it came, stars exploding in the back of her head as she let her nectar flood his waiting mouth. He took it in greedily, sucking out her hot nectar until she couldn't give him anymore. Her body was wet with sweat, panting and heaving heavily as Hiero pulled out his finger and lifted his head up. He licked his lips with a smile, eyes shut, but content. Alessa just looked down at him, still panting and full of desire.

"Hiero….that was incredible…." She gasped, not standing since her knees were a bit wobbly. Hiero opened his rare eyes and smiled at her, kneeling still. He said nothing and began to kiss along her legs, making shiver run through every orifice of her body. She leaned over bit, running her slim finger across his spine, down his sides, right to his pants. As she near his thighs, she felt a stiff bulge struggling to break free under the fabric. She gripped at it, and Hiero gasped against her thigh. He stayed there as she rubbed the spot, and looked to him to see how he was reacting. His eyes were all scrunched up, his breaths heavy and fast, and he was gritting his teeth every so often.

Alessa stopped and Hiero stood, still panting. "Shall we continue?" he asked, sounding very anxious. She knew what he meant and nodded. He nodded back and quickly shucked his boots and pants into a corner then sat on the cot beside her. The bulge was even more obvious now, trying to find a way out for relief. She kissed him deeply, playing with his hot tongue as she reached for his boxers and gently pulled them off.

She felt across his bare hips blindly, to intent on the white hot kiss they were enthralled in. Her fingers strayed across Hiero's manhood, something she'd seen at a distance, but had been impressive to say the least. Hiero's kisses became more heated and urgent as she stroked it, the flaming heat from the exciting flesh nearly burning her fingers.

Then she gripped it and Hiero's body went rigid, a dragon's growl vibrating loudly in his throat. He didn't give her a chance to do much and tackled her body into the bed, laying his naked body across hers. He pulled his kisses back, and she felt the moisture on her private grow as the hot tip of his manhood kissed her entrance. He looked to her for assurance, so she gripped one of his hands and nodded. He smiled in answer and kissed her deeply. Seconds later he thrust himself inside her, shattering her barrier forever. She screamed in his throat, the pain pleasurable and excruciating. She felt him stroking her hair and kissing her cheeks, trying to sooth her pain. He wasn't moving himself, so she'd get used to him. The pain left her after a few more seconds and she relaxed, smiling deeply.

Then Hiero started to move, slowly at first, then gradually speeding himself up. She felt like her blood was boiling the deeper Hiero's flesh went within her body, slick and nearly stabbing his love into her soul. Soon their hips were bucking against each other with bone breaking force, Hiero making those erotic dragon trills of his, his way of moaning with her. It was kind of cute in its own bestial way to her. 

Hiero thrust into her again, making her scream out his name passionately, and she thrust herself up at him, making him do the same. His body splayed across her, pushing himself deeper and deeper into her womanhood until veins starts to pulse on his forehead. His scars even seem to throb with his lust. They thrashed with each other, Hiero trying to sit her up with him. The action proved inviting to her, since they were still making love rather rapidly, and they fell off the cot in a cyclone of flesh and sheets, Alessa on top.

Their movements didn't stop, even as twisted and sweat soaked the sheets got. Alessa pushed into him faster and faster until Hiero was practically screaming out her name, his hands holding fast onto her breasts, pressing on them with great force.

Alessa reached her climax at last after several more minutes of their love making, her nectar drowning Hiero's flesh within her and set his own climaxes off. "AH! ALESSA!"

"HIERO! OH!" she screamed with him as she peaked again, his white-hot seed filling her womb over and over. She collapsed against his chest, his flesh still nestle warmly inside her. She was breathing hard, her virginity and energy spent. Her energy would return, but she had no regrets about giving her innocence away to Hiero. She never would.

"I love you." he uttered softly, hugging her close. I love you too." She replied, finally letting his flesh out to rest beside him. Both were asleep in each other's warm embrace before they could do anything else, the soft patter of rain lulling the lovers into sweet dreams.

**__**

~ The Bridge ~

- Earlier -

Dilandau had no idea why he had woken up outside the door to the bridge, but it didn't matter. Allen wasn't in his face anymore. He got up from the floor and went on the bridge, only seeing the man called Gaddes at the helm, barely awake.

Dilandau walked to the opposite side of the bridge and leaned across one of the crude control panels. The Vione was more advanced than this piece of crap. When Allen was dead, Dilandau would improve upon this flying pile of junk most readily.

He started to look out the window when he suddenly felt very warm, everywhere. At first, he thought it was the poor ventilation system in the ship, but by looking at Gaddes, he could see the man wasn't sweating. The air hadn't been too warm on the bridge before.

The heat increased in his lions and he had to hold onto the panel for balance as he shut his eyes. He felt it, feelings of pleasure were attacking his senses, Hiero's feelings. He had to guess Hiero was enjoying himself heavily from the increasing heat in Dilandau's body. 

It was a bit euphoric, but Dilandau didn't need these useless feelings inside him, not when he wanted to be angry at Allen, at Folken and Sora, but the feelings kept hitting him. It was like he was on fire, but in a good way. Being burned alive wasn't as appealing as watching someone else burn to death. This is what he felt, the pleasure of the flame to his eyes, ecstasy of those perfect amber and white-hot dancers, his dancers. The flames were his muses, his angels….his pleasure.

He shook his head a bit in hopes it would drown the feelings of being in synch with Hiero, but they were only amplified. He breathed deeply, and that helped, fighting was getting him nowhere. He just let it come, welcomed it to battle with his own senses fairly. 

"Hey, that you Dilandau?" said an annoyingly familiar voice. 'Not Myrna, not the little cat-bitch, not now!' his mind screamed. He turned about angrily, but the pleasure waves hit him again and his face screwed up into a smirk.

She smiled back at him, and it made him sick. "What do you want, bitch?!" he hissed, his voice pitching high for a moment. He cleared his throat, then groaned as he saw she misinterpreted his slip for flirting. 'Like I'd ever flirt with that…or so pathetically. She's a stinking whore from a smutty race. I'd sooner throw her through the glass than flirt with her.' He thought harshly.

"I wanted to know if you'd keep me company, since I can't find Hiero or Val. I couldn't sleep and….wondered if you'd keep me company for a while, if you catch my drift." She flirted with that bubbly and childish voice of hers. Dilandau wanted to laugh, but Hiero's emotions weren't making it easy. He'd just have to ride it out.

He slapped Myrna across the room instead, angry she dared to think she could use him to make Hiero jealous. He knew her game, he'd seen so many women try it with his Slayers and soldiers he'd been raised around. If the man of their choice paid little attention to them, the women would go to another close to the man and try and seduce him, all for the sake of making the other man jealous. He wouldn't be used, never again. Folken had tried, but he knew better then too. Dornkirk was the only one who had gotten away with it, but that old bastard was dead. No one would control Dilandau Albatou again.

"Get out of my sight, you little whore! Splatter your furry carcass through the glass. If I see you up here again trying to use your lying tongue, you'll never taste ever again, if you're lucky. Go hump someone else's leg or I'll break yours!!" Dilandau spat, finding pleasure in Myrna's fearful and wet eyes. She scampered out quickly, and Dilandau too that chance to turn around and walk to one of the window panels of the bridge. He heard Gaddes mumbled something intelligible, but one sharp look from Dilandau's eyes and Gaddes was quiet. 

The pleasure was growing still, but Dilandau let it come, he didn't fear it. It couldn't hurt him, it wasn't as if he was in love with that jinx. They were only Hiero's feelings, they would pass. Once this prophecy was fulfilled, he could control what came in.

'I hope….' He thought, nearly groaning as another pleasure wave struck his senses.

**__**

~ Morning ~

Hiero stirred a bit as he heard a tapping noise. At first he thought it was the window's getting blown against by the storm, but then he recalled that he'd locked them before. He grinned at that memory, after 500 years or so of celibacy, he'd given in to temptation and made love to another female, but this time, it was one he truly loved. 

It had been a wonderful night, one he hoped they would repeat once Folken was dead. He pushed thoughts of Folken away and rubbed at his eyes, blinking them furiously. The room was still dimly lit by the lantern above his and Alessa's nude bodies, only a sheet to cover them.

The tapping continued and as he listened harder, he found it to be coming from the door. It wasn't locked either, he'd forgotten to do that, but he'd had something more important to do, like Alessa.

'Feisty little Angel of Love. Nice….but who could waking me up now? Gods, I wish I had a pocket watch so I knew what time it is so I could yell at the idiot knocking.' he thought crossly and slipped out of Alessa soft grip and got up to search for his boxers. He found them near his cot and quickly thrust them one, then ran one hand through his tussled hair as he went for the door. He pulled it open to see Pyle staring at him, blushing a bit with a suggestive smile. "Wipe that off your face, fatso. What do you want?" Hiero snapped, scratching at his neck.

Pyle face fell, as if he was ashamed for teasing Hiero. "It's….we've reach Palas."

Hiero's face faulted, and he was ready to slap the door in Pyle face, when his empathy kicked in, and he felt pain in Pyle heart, similar to what he felt when he woke up in that elfin dungeon fifty-five millennia ago.

Pyle's eyes were growing sadder by the minute. "Palas….is….gods, you have to come to the bridge immediately. I have to go wake up the Commander and the rest of the kids, I thought…..you should be there early. You know how Allen gets when he thinks you're being snotty to him."

"No, Pyle, it's ok, go wake up the others. I'll get Allen. Just go, we'll be right down." Hiero replied, the man nodding before he started down. 

Hiero didn't bother to shut the door and started to get dressed. Then he walked over to Alessa and gently shook her awake. "Um, Hiero? What? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Get dressed, something's wrong with Palas….Val's home….Just get dressed as fast as you can. I'm going to get Allen." He told her. She nodded and started pulling her clothing on. Hiero left her there, swiftly descending the ladder and running out of the engine room.

~

"I don't believe it….it's all gone." Liesen uttered tearfully. Hiero felt worse about this than any of the Asturian born Crusaders ever could. He felt it was his fault. If he'd killed Folken, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Palas was nothing but a crater of ash. No fires blazed, no bodies, just nothing but a smoking crater of darkness.

"Grandfather….Aunt Eries….The Knights….Father, they're all gone." Val said, his voice breaking. Hiero wanted to cry for Val, he hated to see his best friend hurt. He'd had the best night of his life on Gaia last night, but now, in the haze of the ongoing rainstorm, the mood of happiness was falling into the abyss of the void within his soul. He felt this way when he found out he'd destroyed his kingdom single handedly, without even trying. He felt this pain when he discovered Veda's body, when Bran's death was announced, and especially when Lina and Zelgadis died before his very eyes.

It was the pain of being helpless, one he knew too well on Terrian and Val's world, but also with Van, Hitomi, Celena, Daisuke, and Fanelia's deaths. He had been powerless to help any of them, trying his best never being enough at the time. 'No, never again. Folken's end is now or never….I can't let him destroy more lives over us….' He thought, growling at the horrible wasteland below. The ship was landing at what was left of the harbor, and Hiero felt his heart leap at the sight of a number of people waving at them. 

"Father! It's Aunt Eries! And she has little Ryna with her, and some of the knights, they're ok!" Val said, very loud and happily.

"Gaddes, dock us here. We'll take the survivors to our outpost in the forest. It should be safe from attack. We'll make sure of it," Allen ordered, and Gaddes obeyed, then Allen looked at Hiero's angry face," Quite a mess your uncle is causing. Whatever the reason, he's going to die this time."

"He's not my uncle." Hiero hissed. Allen looked a bit stunned by the statement, but said nothing, so Hiero went on. 

"My uncle was a good man, he loved his cat-women dearly enough to take care of them. He looked after Dilandau sometimes, worried about his problems. He loved my father enough to try and kill a dragon so father wouldn't have to taint his gentle soul with such a barbaric ritual. He lost his damned arm and soul to protect my father!!" Hiero grated out," This Folken, this thing in Folken's body, is not my uncle. He's nothing but a monster. Only a monster would hurt innocent people who have nothing to do with their agendas and force innocent people into his plans as he did Lady Celena, Daisuke, and my parents! If anyone kills him, it will be Dilandau and myself. I won't let him hurt anyone else….not in such a cowardly manner as he seems to enjoy. For everything he's done, he's going to suffer a thousand fold, tomorrow. I won't wait anymore….I am dousing for Castle Eden on our way to the outpost….and then we finish this, forever."

Dilandau had a sinister smile on his face and gave a sharp nod. "Yes, playtime is over. Time to give that bastard father of mine a death to remember for using Gaia as his plaything."

"What do you intend to do, Dilandau, when you're no better than Folken is?" Allen sniffed. Dilandau sneered at him. "I am not a petty pervert, I may be a monster and devil, but I like it that way."

"So you say, but what do you intend to do once you get to Eden?" Allen questioned heatedly

Dilandau smiled and Hiero smiled with him. "Unleash hell." They said together, the menace in their voices chilling the very air. 

**__**

To Be Continued…. 

The Lovers card represents Hiero and Alessa and their true love. Also, it speaks of the bond between Hiero and Dilandau, them being in perfect synch as well as Alessa and Hiero remaining true to each other and showing where they stand for each other, in eternal love.

****

Teaser: Plans of attack, but there's still a spy among them. Will he be discovered in time? And finally, the Prophecy of the Seven Angels is achieved.

REVIEW!!!!


	26. Ch 24: Invocations of Faith

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of "**Escaflowne**", not even Dilandau. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own anything from "**The Slayers**" either. I do own Alessa, Myrna, and Hiero, whatever his last name becomes, and I own everything associated with his first life on the Planet Terrian. Ask my permission if you want to use him.

****

Chapter 24

Temperance*

Invocations of Faith

~ The Crusade ~

- Near the Crusaders Outpost -

Allen watched Hiero hold his teardrop pendant over the map, and it reminded him strangely of Hitomi. The first time he'd seen dousing was with her when they were searching for Van. She'd used a piece of cloth he'd given Merle and found him in seconds. Hiero didn't have anything on Folken, but blood relation. 

Though Hiero fully denied it was the real Folken, the blood was still close. That and Hiero had said, surprisingly not as boastful, that his powers were stronger than his mother's, since his visions came more often through touch than hers did and his dreams were infected most nights with them. Allen was still trying to understand this damned prophecy he'd explained on the way to outpost. 'Angels to decide the fate of Gaia, and they are all demons, except for Val and Alessa, not them. Why the others, they are pure evil!?' he thought incredulously, and saw Hiero's face sweat and his brow furrow with pain.

Allen held no pity for the boy, more for his parents who were probably rolling miles away from their graves in shame over how unbalanced their sole heir was. Hiero was insane, that was very apparent, more than Dilandau could ever hope to achieve. He was sarcastic, rude, childish, greedy, violent, and above all, unfit to be breathing. Hiero had always truck Allen as odd, no, odd wasn't accurate enough, chaotic was better. The boy made it apparent he didn't like Allen or Chid very much, but for some reason he enjoyed Val's company extremely. 

Allen worried about his son even more after that, even though Millerna was fully capable of having more children, and would be at present. He hadn't the heart to tell Val when the boy was so angry at him that he'd be having a little brother or sister soon. Not that Val would hear him if he told him, he was always by Hiero's side ever since the group of boy and the girl had arrived in the Crusade. Every waking moment after yesterday, if Hiero was in sight, Val wasn't far behind, nor was Dilandau. Both young men seemed to be tailing him, though Dilandau was more focused than Val. Val looked friendly and cheerful near Hiero.

Dilandau just was giving everyone dirty looks and being awfully protective of the young king. He seemed more latched to Hiero than Val, but in the past, it had been Val who was always near Hiero and Hiero giving the dirty looks towards Allen. He'd seen them when they were wee lads in Fanelia, swimming in the pond in their knickers, having dirt fights and wrestling in mock fights on the emerald grass. It all seemed so innocent to everyone else, just two young boys having fun and being children, but Allen didn't think so. He'd caught the boys talking about 'the old days,' like they weren't children, Val was swearing about women and enemies with Hiero, Hiero getting the majority of the curses out first, then started to bad mouth Allen. Val did nothing but laugh, telling Hiero rotten little things that Val or Hiero shouldn't have known about. 

For example the true Dilandau Albatou of the Destiny War, the fact he stole a kiss from Hitomi, that he was a thief in the woods after his mother's death, even all the women he'd been with before Marlene and Millerna. To hear this from that boy, that horrid sapphire-haired boy, knew a lot about him and he barely knew that boy for more than a few months. Then Val kissed Hiero lightly on the nose. Hiero wrinkled it and patted Val on the head. "I love you too, Val-chan. Friends forever." He'd said and returned the kiss gently.

Allen chose that moment to come in and tell Val they were heading back home. Val scowled and Hiero made that odd growling noise of his, a bad habit the little brat picked up from living near a dragon invested area. Val finally went and got a spanking for swearing. Val swore again and kicked him in the shin and ran off to where his mother's room. As Allen nursed his hurt knee, he heard someone giggling, a very unnerving one at that. He turned a bit and saw Hiero grinning madly at him, giggling incessantly at Allen's plight. 

"Serves you right, you hooker. Don't you ever touch Val-chan again or I'll break your precious girly arm." The boy had said, as simply as any adult could, but with a child's voice. Then Hiero shut his door and Allen was left to fear for his son, to worry that Hiero would taint him with his natural insanity. 

It seemed separating them made Val angrier, almost hateful of him now. Val would always shoot an angry look at Allen if he ever tried to approach, and if another step came, Dilandau's eyes would slant a bit and he'd take out his sword. There was no getting near Hiero, not to kill him or talk, unless he could take down his own son and Dilandau, not to mention most of the Dragon Slayers. 

His men were good fighters, but the Dragon Slayers were the elite, and had been fighting since childhood, to kill, not to subdue. Those boys would die for Dilandau without question, but Allen figure only Gatti and Chesta would die for Hiero, perhaps that Viole boy that was near Alessa, but no one else. Dalet always looked uncomfortable around Hiero and Migel looked a little lost when he looked at Hiero, like he wanted to ask something, but couldn't find the words. He looked particularly bored, unless Dilandau shot him or Dalet death glare, then they'd straighten up right quick. He doubted Alessa would fight well, since he knew fully from Myrna that she was from the Mystic Moon, just like Hitomi had been. 'Like father like son, can't believe he told a Dragon Slayer to be her guard. I guess he cares, but that doesn't excuse what a monster he is.' Allen thought acidically.

Hiero was sitting between Val and Dilandau currently, the rest of Allen's crew standing a ways behind him. Keo and Teo weren't present, they were piloting the ship currently while Gaddes remained by Allen's side, as a precaution again Dilandau. Pyle was back down with the engine room to make sure their secret guest who'd been breaking it wouldn't try again. Finding this new Folken entity was the thing now and his Sora sorcerer, mystic, whatever she was. She was just plain dangerous, the force that leveled Fanelia's people into crimson rivers and watched blandly while Fried and Asturia burned to ash.

He'd 'take care' of Hiero and Dilandau later, he'd tell Val about the sibling on the way then, when those monsters were gone, but not now, not with so much pointless death going on.

"Ah…." Hiero gasped, his eyes shrinking to the side of blue pinpricks. His hair rustled a bit from an unheard breeze. Dilandau was clutching his head, shaking it as if it could knock the pain out. Val looked worried, but didn't touch Hiero or Dilandau, he only got up from his chair and backed up. His brilliant aqua hair seemed to stand on end, making him look wild. Myrna and Merle were still hiding behind a group of the Crusaders, hissing and shivering. 

They didn't like what Hiero was giving off, and it was apparent Val sensed the same thing. His horn popped out of his head, and Allen wanted to look away, he didn't want to see that anomaly again. Slowly, the others moved away considerably and Dilandau and Hiero hands raised up, Dilandau face full of anger and pain and Hiero's lost and far away.

"Dragons' croon in the moonlight, where the city of blood and vengeance lies sleeping. Where the world began, and will end, Gaia wish lies….THERE!" Hiero said softly at first, then screamed out the last word, slamming his dousing hand onto then through map and table. A hailstorm of splinters fired up, then Dilandau brought his own hand down, those serpent-like flames coiling around his gloved hand, and shattered the table into ash and embers.

The glowing amber bits of flame and wood blasted in all directions. Three of the Slayers hit the floor to avoid being hit, Alessa going down with Viole not of her own choice, the other two holding their arms up, relying on their armor to send the embers astray. His crew leapt for the floor and others duck with Allen to avoid being burned, and the cat-women just screeched when the younger one was hit in the tail by one flaming ember. Myrna went screaming into her mother, stepping on her mother's tail, and more screaming. 

Allen was shocked Dilandau wasn't trying to kill them to end the noise, but he was still next to Hiero, in the same chair, panting with his now normal hand still balled in a fist. Hiero was the same, but standing and had something dangling in his fingers with his unscathed pendant. It was a slip of torn and charred paper, one barely holding onto Hiero by the sweat of his skin.

It fell after Hiero took a breath, falling like a feather on the wind into the spatter of char Dilandau had made. Both young men straightened a bit, but their heads were aimed at the slip of paper, and soon, Allen's curiosity overcame his knowledge that these boys hated him. He stepped up, not getting any dirty looks, not that he noticed, and peered at the piece settled on the circular, yet messy, spatter of char and ash. "The Dragon's Valley…." Hiero said quietly. Allen looked up at the young king, and saw he had put his pendant back on. He looked at Dilandau, who was not showing a single emotion, but was tugging at Celena's locket that he now wore, tucked discreetly under his armor.

"That's where they are?" Allen asked, and regretted trying when Hiero and Dilandau's faces soured. "No, Dornkirk's girly underwear collection is there. Of course fucking Folken and Sora are there. Gods, what a moron you are." Hiero seethed sarcastically. 

Allen raised his hand up to strike him, but then Dilandau's sword was at his neck, as it had grown so used to being there as long as they'd been near each other. "I only have that right, not you, Playboy. And he has no right to kill you, but I do. When this is over, I'm going to have a fine hunt of you, Allen Schezar. Till then, sit down and shut up. We have much to plan while we approach the so-called birthplace of the world." Dilandau said arrogantly, bringing an eerie smile to Hiero's face.

"Sounds like a good deal….doesn't it, Allen dear?" Hiero smiled, sitting back in his own seat, despite the charred legs of it. Dilandau followed in suit, and then the Dragon Slayers and Val did as well. Allen and Gaddes sat last, staring more at the remains of the obliterated table. "That was our best map, Commander. Those things don't come cheap." Gaddes huffed, thrusting his arms across his chest. 

"Let it be, Gaddes. Something tells me we're going to have worse than our property being damaged so long as these children stay together. We just got overly involved in the future of Gaia again, with two psychotic boys at the helm." Allen whispered back. He saw Hiero smirk out of the corner of his eye and wondered if the boy heard him. 

'Oh course he heard me, I hope he heard me, the viscous little monster. The sooner we end Folken and Sora, the sooner he and Dilandau will leave this world. We can't have those two lunatics being in charge of Gaia's fate, or anything fate. They only live to kill and kill to live….they are abominations. They have to die once this is done, they have to or Val will become like them.' Allen thought, not seeing the sorrowful expression on Hiero's face, not hear the words of pain that slipped from the boy's mouth. 

"I'd never do that to Val-chan. You just don't want to understand anything….but yourself." Hiero sighed gently, only Val and Dilandau hearing these words, their faces sinking a moment with his pain.****

~ Dragon's Valley ~

"It's not like this plan is very ingenious. We simple leave half the crew here to distract Eden's sensors, while we angels fly the rest in through the hanger bar doors." Allen commented, staring out from the mountain pass they were emerging from, at a very low altitude. 

Hiero didn't smirk, staying serious as he and Gatti stood, Gatti holding into Hiero's gloved hand for support. Everyone else was waiting in the cargo bay for the three of them to give them the go ahead. Liesen was in charge of steering the ship, he was nearly as good as Gaddes was at steering the Crusade, but not as good a swordsman. He and five others would remain to make sure the ship was a good distraction and that it wouldn't fall apart. He was keeping Gaddes, Keo, Teo, Pyle, Katz, Ork, and himself, all good with blades, fists and daggers. He had half-heartedly agreed that the boys Viole and Dalet could come, they were Dragon Slayers after all, the elite next to himself as knight of Asturia, but there was only one Allen Schezar. He sincerely hoped he wasn't the one being carried by an angel with a Dragon Slayer held tight.

Still, he was more worried about this Eden place than the Slayers. Who knew what lurked in Eden now besides soldiers and their murderous leaders? He'd seen it only once in Fanelia before losing consciousness, and it had been much larger, at least ten times the size of the old Vione floating fortress, than he thought possible.

He feared for Val so much when he could no longer resist the strange and hypnotic song of death that took him, feeling only dully annoyed when he saw Hiero's fist coming at him, then nothing but stars in the dark.

"I see….I see it…." Gatti said, so far an away with his voice, his eyes shrinking a little as his head craned backwards a bit. Hiero squeezed his hand and Gatti kept staring out the glass, his small pupils darting about like pale firebugs. 

"Breathe, Gatti Roiyaru, breathe. It'll come gently if you stay calm. Come on, for Dilandau and me. Calm." Hiero coaxed, patting the young man's arm. Gatti seemed to loosen up a little bit, his eyes focusing on one spot. His free arm lifted gently and pointed to his right at an angle

"It is 30 degrees to the northeast, right dead center above the Dragon's Valley. I….don't know if they see us. Migel would be better suited to help with that." Gatti said weakly, collapsing to the floor as he spoke.

Hiero smiled apologetically at Gatti and helped him up, supporting him quite carefully against his chest. "No, Roiyaru, we can't use too much of our powers. That witch will feel it eventually, best to try while they don't know we're coming. And I don't want to weaken the lot of you when we have the element of surprise. By the time we get to hangar, you'll be strong again, fit for flying. I'll carry you there for now, but don't worry, I won't let Dilandau see that. You might lose your position, Roiyaru." Hiero said kindly, picking Gatti up before any protest could leave the boy's mouth.

He looked back at Gaddes, who looked utterly stunned, but then amused, and then at Hiero's retreating back. He shrugged and started to follow, slapping Gaddes across the back of the head to motivate him out of his trance. "We're counting on the rest of you to come back for us. Keep Eden busy for as long as you can. If you take damage, flee until we send out a signal. Till then, good luck." Allen called back to the remaining crew. 

"But how are we gonna know what to look for, boss?" Liesen asked from the held loudly. Allen stopped, and thought a moment with a small smile. "You'll know." He said, then ran down the hall with Gaddes. 

**__**

~ Cargo Bay ~

Hiero looked up with bane in his eyes as Allen came in and shot him one of those 'bastard' looks at him. 'I know I'm a bastard, but at least I earned it. I don't try and hide it with my family. But even bastards have feelings….moron.' he thought harshly, growling a little. He felt something hit the back of his head and found it was Dilandau, eyeing him with utmost distaste. "Stop doing that." Dilandau huffed, his garnet eyes dancing dangerously. 

"Stop what?" Hiero said, grinning since he knew what Dilandau was still mad about. It was almost funny, but in Myrna's case, it was scary. The fact she'd been so desperate to make him jealous and dump Alessa that she'd try and get Dilandau to bed her was sincerely absurd, and a little sick in his head. Dilandau hated inhumans, even Jajuka's race deserved his rage. 

Myrna just plain made Dilandau nauseous and really irked his senses. He'd commented during the trip to the outpost how terrible he'd felt when she'd come to seduce him, terrible he was the unfortunate chosen pawn for her little jealous game. He'd bed a woman eventually, but not that sickly cute and loud one. Cute was too much for him to stand, and Hiero had to agree, He was glad there were no bubbly fairies around Gaia, a real ripe slice of hell they were. Hiero hated everything that was too cute for as long as he could remember and never passed up the chance to blow it up, burn it, or flash freeze it. Freezing was a favorite, since he got to pick at the frozen victim for a while a piece at time. 

If Dilandau had met half as many of the fairies that Hiero had, he'd have been swimming in blood for weeks, not that Hiero gathered he'd mind the blood part. The only part Hiero found remotely funny was that Hiero's making love to Alessa had been felt by Dilandau. He had to consider the image it gave him, Dilandau fighting off numerous orgasms as Hiero had them while trying to stand up, in his clothes and armor. He had to bet Dilandau had been boiling alive in his own favorite choice of attire, and to anyone watching, Dilandau would look like a wild animal in heat.

Dilandau had, however, not found 'being in heat' in front of a bunch of morons and sugary slut very funny and slapped Hiero for laughing, but Hiero couldn't help himself and went on laughing until Dilandau tackled him to the floor and tried to beat him up. Hiero laughed and fought, feeling very lucky when they were both too tired to speak or moved that no one decided to walk in on them. They'd have looking pretty indecent lying on the floor with Dilandau on top of him, panting and gasping as if they were dying.

They'd finally gotten up and sat across from each other in Hiero's room. Hiero went on to sass Dilandau, not caring if he got beaten again. It wasn't as if the wounds would stay for more than five minutes. Hiero had been afflicted as well when Dilandau's emotions of hatred and rage crashed into him several minutes before Alessa had come in. Dilandau explained Allen was bothering him about Celena last thoughts, and it made Hiero smile to hear that Dilandau had spared Allen no mercy in his words. 

He still wasn't happy that Dilandau's emotions had sent him into a horrible rage that made him start yelling in a millions of profanities in dozen of different languages to get the anger out. Then he tried beating on himself and finally trying to cool himself off by screaming out the window and letting the rain chill his heated body. Lying to Alessa wasn't a fun thing to do, but she probably would have left him alone if he'd said that Dilandau was pissed off and he was trying to calm the anger down. It wouldn't have made much sense unless explained, and he hadn't wanted to explain it. He wanted to spend time with her. 

So they were nearly even, but Hiero was still amused Dilandau nearly shared and orgasm with him and hadn't even been aroused on his own. But he'd have to have a long, and loud, talk with Myrna once this was over, and make her stop trying to make him bed her. It wasn't going to happen, ever.

Dilandau looked about as annoyed as he had then currently, lifting his hand to strike Hiero again, but then dropped his hand. "You know, now stop trying to play innocent. It doesn't suit you." Dilandau said casually, a hint of arrogance in his voice. Hiero met it with a sly smile, gritting his teeth to summon his wings. "Thanks for noticing, Dilandau. Now….we can keep out promise. Which half do you want?" Hiero asked, sounding like one would if asking about the weather.

"Dilandau thought a moment, his finger tapping the button within his armor, then grit his own teeth. His white wings and the red dragon wings burst out his back, and Hiero heard Allen's gasp loudly, stumbling backwards.

Dilandau just sniffed at him. "Moron, can't even handle wings like a real man. What a waste of flesh," he commented, then looked at Hiero," I'll take the lower half….the half that violated my mother."

Dilandau growled as he said the words, grinding his teeth into a sick smile. Hiero nodded firmly, content with the answer. Hiero already had a claim on Folken's mouth, the mouth that ordered his parents' assassinations, the hands that hurt Celena, the hands that he would shatter so his family could rest, so the true Folken could rest knowing the monster was gone.

"Fine by me, not that it matters." Hiero shrugged, ruffling his wings as he walked toward the open cargo bay doors. 

"It matters, Hiero. Once this is over, I just might let you join the Dragon Slayers. You have the strength to be one of us….why waste it on a pathetic kingdom that gave you mostly grief?" Dilandau uttered.

"Cause I have to….I have to raise an heir so in about….oh say, 50 stinking years or so, I can find a new life. It is a shame, I'll lose you all in the process to do it. I don't want to, but have to. It's the principle of the thing, to finish what's begun. But maybe….if maybe you guys can burn Fanelia or something, I might reconsider." Hiero uttered, feeling very sad. He knew he'd lose Dilandau, Alessa and the others to old age, it was inevitable. He'd still have Val, that much was true, but he'd miss the others very much. It had been nice to know Lina and Zelgadis would never grow old because of what they were, but they were still mortal, like Val and old Aunt Filia. Val was capable of dying, but would never age, it was in his blood. 

Thanks to Delphine, Hiero would be young and beautiful forever, but with no hope of ever losing his life to the world of the dead. He would yet again have to watch his friends grow old and die, and never join them, or keep them. Retarding aging was not a spell anyone really knew. It pained him to know this, and he could see it hurt Dilandau to know they would not be able to fight wars together, not as he had hoped.

"You're right….I hate it, but you're right. Being the Dragon Slayer General is the fate I want, fighting is my life, and their lives are mine," he said gesturing to his Slayers, Gatti, Chesta and Migel spreading their wings," And you're a king, you're the type we work for. Perhaps, since Fanelia is such an easy target, we might be hired to blow it apart, or protect it. That is your choice."

"Yeah….some choice, but at leas I get to keep Alessa for a while. Best I think about what's happening now and not tomorrow. I'll really ruin the plan if I get depressed again." Hiero sighed, spreading his wings fully.

"And you're really ruining my mood by feeding me your sorrow. I told you to stop that." Dilandau hissed, and all Hiero could do was chuckle and rub the back of his neck. "Sorry, Dilandau. When this is over, it'll probably lessen the effect. I'm hoping at least." Hiero chuckled. Dilandau smiled at the response, then spread his wings out as he looked out the open doors, the breeze blowing his silken silver hair in the night sky.

Hiero own hair blew across his double colored eyes like strands of sapphire corn silk, still wearing an amused expression. He could see Eden now, it had noticed them at long last. They weren't far from it, but the plan was to pass under it so the angels could leap out undetected with their passengers. Hiero and Val were carrying some of the Crusaders, the heftier one saddled with Val because of his Dragon strength, Pyle. Hiero was getting Ork and Dilandau was getting Keo. He'd nearly had to carry both Allen and Teo, but threatened to drop the Crusade leader the first chance he got if that choice was even made to stick. Chesta got Teo and Gatti got Gaddes. Migel had sincerely lucked out, getting Katz and Alessa getting, much to her disgust, Dalet. Hiero tried to saddle her with Ork, but one look at the bald and scarred man licking his dagger and she sunk her head low and agreed to carry Dalet. 

Dalet had made a sultry look, but one look from Hiero squelched it. That and Hiero got right up in Dalet's face and threatened to make sure he never procreated, ever. Hiero would even go through with it if Dalet pushed him, and Dalet knew it. It was either Hiero or Dilandau who would punish him for thinking with what was in his pants rather than his brain, and he valued what was in his pants a little more than using it to flirt.

Hiero watched each angel take a person in their arms, fighting back his anger as Alessa grudgingly put her arms about Dalet's waist. Once Dilandau had Keo secured, Hiero got a good hold on Ork, who made a disgruntled look on his face. "Watch it, slap-head, we ain't going steady or nothing. Keep your eyes facing forward if you like where they are now." Hiero grumbled, not in the mood for an "I don't like to be touched' type.

Ork grumbled at him, the face forward. Hiero felt better at that and looked out the huge doorways as the wind whipped past them, Floating Castle Eden nearly above them. 

'Now or never. Mother? Father? Wish us luck….I think this time, we may need all you can offer.' He thought, and dove off the platform as Eden was above them, the others following in suit.

**__**

~ Floating Castle Eden ~

The first part of the plan went quite well, explosions sounding outside as the Crusade did its part. He pulled his wings in after the others did, Ork already walking towards Allen, as the other Crusaders were. Dalet went to stand near Dilandau and Val, while Viole got next to Hiero, looking at the floor.

Hiero just smiled at the top of his raven hair and patted it briefly, then clutched his pendant, seeking out his uncle. "They can't feel this at least. We gave ourselves away a little in using Gatti's power. I can't see invisible crap at such distance….hurts my eyes." Hiero commented to no one in particular.

"Where's the walking dead man?" Dilandau asked impatiently. Hiero smiled again and concentrated, picturing his pendant in his mind. It was a neat old trick Hitomi had been kind enough to divulge in her dreams, and after he had his first visions. Simply picturing the family heirloom in his mind to locate something close by, not too hard, except this was Eden, and he'd never been in here except in his visions. 

Dilandau had been here, so he'd know the way, but probably not from the guymelef bay. Dilandau had said there were at least three levels of guymelef bays, all in different areas. This one was for the Dragon Slayers, as it would be in most floating fortresses, like the Vione. The door was always open, in case of an emergency mission. 

Hiero watched the pendant in his mind swing about madly stopping a few seconds in four different directions. He gave up when it kept repeating the action, annoying him deeply.

"Damn, he must be on a lift or in some secret passages….." Hiero mumbled, not knowing someone was behind him.

"Or that witch is messing with us. They probably have a good idea we're near, just not inside this place. Best it stays that way." Dilandau uttered with disdain.

Hiero didn't look back, but nodded. "Why don't we split up?" Allen suggested and all the young men could do was groan. "Split up? Are you retarded or something? If we split up, we stand a greater chance of getting slaughtered like pigs instead of finding Folken. Everyone knows that people who split up in a movie get killed!" Alessa yelped, her hands on her hips and eyes flaring at Allen. Val stifled a chuckled and Hiero was soon joining him. He was fully aware of what movies were, he had a little knowledge, but Allen had none, so the stupid and dumbfounded expression on his face was all the more funny.

"Movie?" Allen quarried, looking to Gaddes who just shrugged, not wanting any part of being sassed by a woman. "Alessa has a point, splitting up might make it harder to find each other and defend ourselves, well, we angels can take care of ourselves, but you old geezers might have some trouble without your walking sticks." Hiero commented, taking great pleasure in Allen's infuriated gaze, and the mutterings of nasty curses from his crew.

"I don't care if you agree or not, your highness. Now where did your power say Folken might be?" Allen asked, brushing off the insults quicker than Hiero expected, yet he could feel they were still burning in his brain.

Hiero shrugged and pointed in three directions than a forth, two being off to his left and the others up a level and to the right. "Ok then, Teo, Ork and Katz, you take the left most way and Keo, Gaddes, and myself with take the right most way. The rest of you do as you please, and we shall see who is the better man in this fight." Allen said huskily, and the groups he'd made went in their assigned directions.

"For the love of the gods, Viole, follow Allen's group. Dalet, go after the others. I will not have my prey get killed because he's such a pig-headed fool. I am the only one with the right to kill him." Dilandau uttered. The two nodded, drew their swords and ran off as told.

"Dilandau, do you honestly have to off my old man? Maybe he's not the best father in the world, but he still is my father." Val put in, looking annoyed.

Dilandau looked at the young dragon knight snidely, and smirked. "When I hunt, I do it perfectly. It won't be immediate, so you have lots of time to try and save him….if I give you half the chance, Val." Dilandau smoothed out, drawing his own blade.

Val narrowed his eyes and looked ready to jump at Dilandau, but Hiero stepped in between them. He looked at Dilandau first. "Folken is the target, remember? Not Allen, he can wait, but you are not to touch Val-chan or you won't touch ever again, and I mean it," he said, then eyed Val," Same for you, do not harm Dilandau. We all have two people to kill for the misery they put us all through, that's all for now."

"Yes, Hiero-kun." Val said sulkily. 

"For now….Hiero." Dilandau hissed, but kept his blade out.

"As for moving, one path is as good as the next. We'll take the other left pathway. I'll lead….in case of any traps or attack. Not like I can't survive it….heh, heh." Hiero replied.

He moved to the door, hearing the light and slow footsteps of his companions sound behind him. 'And I doubt any of you could survive it. I'm such a martyr….guess its what I live for, to die for others to keep them, for what its worth. Hopefully, this won't all blow up in my face, but in Allen's. That'd be nice.' He thought with a grin.

****

~ Throne Room ~

Dilandau stood tall and proud beside Hiero as they reached the massive and dark doors. Hiero remembered it from his visions of Celena, the room she was tossed in, naked and bruised and later raped. He felt glad he'd gotten new gloves, touching this door with a naked palm might send him into a days worth a fits with its evils. 

He didn't want to use Migel to listen for sounds of movement, that would give them away immediately if Sora and Folken were inside right now, so he did it himself, putting his ear to the door. He heard nothing but a breeze blowing, not a breath, no footsteps, or the familiar rustling of clothing. Nothing.

'_I don't hear anything_…._but it still could be a trap, Dilandau.' _he telepathed to the youth. Dilandau twitched a moment and looked at him, nodding_. 'Always the possibility, but we've come too far now. We have to do something, not stand around like scared children. I won't let anything scare me ever again. Folken dies now or never!' _Dilandau's thoughts growled. Telepathy wasn't his strong suit, but at least it didn't take much to think and be read. Eventually, Hiero would perfect this 'synch' thing and they could talk over great distance, when Dilandau was in a far away war, without him or Val.

'_I guess so, but quietly, please._' Hiero thought back, and Dilandau smiled and reached out for the door. Hiero could feel fear permeating from nearly all of the Dragon Slayers, the light shake of their armor. Some of them had been beaten in this room, molested and humiliated by Folken and Sora, all for this prophecy. He couldn't blame them for being afraid.

Dilandau easily pulled on the latch and the door opened without so much as a sound, winding open as soft as a breath. Dilandau stepped in first, looked from side to side, then upwards, and finally walked all the way in. Hiero followed, then Val, and the others in suit. The place was empty, all but a wicked looking throne. Hiero thought it was a bit overcompensating, but the way the eyes glowed was pretty interesting. The glow came from the large energists within, much like the one he'd relieved the Zaibach Dragon of over a week ago.

'It's been that long….felt longer to me. I guess that's just my imagination, being as old as I am.' He thought, shrugging as he looked about the area. A few gas lamps of blue flame were lit. Gatti and Chesta were looking behind it, Migel and Alessa were poking at the shadows, and kicking every so often, while Dilandau and Val were off in separate corners of the room eyeing the ceiling for sneak attacks. Hiero went for the throne, which was all neat and tidy, the dragon skull polished to perfection. The only problem was the funny smell, like copper. It was so faint, he couldn't really name it.

His eyes scanned again, and he noticed that there was a goblet of vino resting on one of the throne arms, not even touched. Hiero approached it and gave it a tentative sniff, then backpedaled. "What? What is it, Hiero-kun?" Val asked quietly.

Hiero didn't answer, the smell of coppery bile still enflaming his senses. It was stronger near the throne. The goblet was full of blood, fresh too. He wished he knew whose it was, but blood pretty much smelled the same to him, as he was well acquainted with the acrid, metallic odor. 

Then another smell came, the one that defined Dilandau so well, but with a mix of herbs and something that smelled like mercury. It was coming from the floor, so he slowly angled his head down. His eyes widened slightly as he followed the silvery black lines and shapes beneath him. It looked like some sort of odd star, with the symbols that had appeared on their head in each corner. He had seen something similar drawn in the dirt many times before in blood for ceremonies and….

"Sacrifice….It's a trap." He said aloud, and the doors slammed loudly behind them all.

"Bravo, Hiero of Fanelia. I thought it would take forever for you to figure it out. To find me….you have to find hell itself." Folken's deep voice uttered softly. Hiero spun about, stunned he hadn't felt the man's presence, but not surprised about the trap. He couldn't put it past the monster, never would he have underestimated Folken again after what became of Guimel. Though, he hadn't expected an indoor ceremony, not with how he grew up. 'Folken's not exactly playing with a full deck either….and this isn't Terrian. Ah well, At least the others are safe.' He thought, grinning at Folken's stony face. He saw Sora peek out lightly from behind him, a bruise on her neck. He held no pity for her, she chose Folken as her so-called 'savior,' it served her right for doing what she did to them all. She also had a bandage on her arm, fresh with blood. He had to guess that the blood used for the goblet and the floor painting was hers, but that didn't really matter. He was going to spill all her blood soon enough for her crimes. Someone else was behind him, but he was hidden in shadow, or perhaps a dark cloak, Hiero couldn't really tell.

Folken suddenly grinned, and held up his right hand. Hiero's mouth opened a little when he saw the metal hand, no, claw emerge from the dark cloak, much like the one his parents had seen when they knew the real Folken, but it was only his hand now that had been replaced. The rest of his arm was fine, all be it rather slim, probably from all the blood he lost when Hiero cut the hand off. It explained why he was still living at least. As the hand lifted, Hiero saw a small red jewel on the man's metal palm, and his middle claw poked it. It glowed gently. "I have a surprise for you all." He said with casual arrogance.

Hiero was about to say something when the clanging and clinking of metal gears reached his ears, and Migel's, as the young man started screaming about the noise. Hiero chanced him a chance to see him on the floor and holding his ears while Alessa tried to help, but it still seemed to pain him.

He looked towards the noise and saw the throne was sliding off to the left, nearly crushing Chesta and Gatti in the process, but they were swift and agile enough to get out of the way. Hiero waited a moment, his breath quickening, Dilandau's anger making his breathing speed up. Then he saw them, Zaibach soldiers in heavy armor, shoving in the Crusaders, three following with daggers up to the throat of those them held, Allen, Viole, and Dalet.

"I knew we should have tried to locate your hidden castle sooner. Why didn't you use Gatti earlier!?" Migel cursed, but all eyes froze as Folken laughed. 

"You used Gatti's power to find us? How nice, but no, that wasn't what alerted us to your presence. We all thought you were still on the Crusade. It wasn't what you did, but who did it….Zoran, would you elaborate?" Folken chuckled, letting himself and Sora step off to the right to reveal a man in a hooded cloak. Hiero felt nothing until the man pushed the hood off, Allen making a strangled noise in his throat.

"You!? But…." Allen gasped, the other Crusaders mumbling in confusion.

"Teo….you're not Teo. You're one of those filthy doppelgangers." Hiero stated plainly, insulted this had gotten past him. He didn't read minds 24 hours a day, only in passing, and he hadn't seen Teo much, or many of the Crusaders, save for Liesen, Pyle, and Ork, that was pretty much it. He had holed himself up in his room most of the from the mountain path to Freid. It wasn't a shock it had slipped past him, it really just annoyed him.

"Bastard race….your kind murdered Migel! Hah, I knew you still had bad taste, Folken, you always have. Still working with gutter trash." Dilandau spat as the false Teo shifted as it gave off ghastly smile, and Hiero had to hold his hand over his hand and mouth at the terrible smell the race gave off. Migel was choking and hacking, and Hiero could feel his fear.

The gray skinned Zoran grinned just as hideous as his former skin had, the cloak hiding the rest of his body. That was all well and good since the race rarely wore anything but cloaks and the occasional garb of their forms. "He gave you away once he separated from his group. Nice of you to bring him along, or we never would have been able to prepare for your much awaited arrival. So let's get on with this, the hour of Gaia's creation approaches. Midnight seems so appropriate, the exact time of all of your births, I might add, and creations." Folken smiled, looking right at Dilandau. 

Hiero nearly screamed out in rage with Dilandau's hate, but it was halted when Folken gestured to Allen and the two Dragon Slayers. "I know Val, despite how you feel about your father, his death would bring you little pleasure, and Dilandau probably wants to kill Allen for just existing. And you Hiero, seem more intent on blowing this castle apart after you get to myself and dearest Sora. But, you value the lives of the innocent….though personally I don't think Dalet is all so innocent, you'd want to save Viole." Folken stated, moving his hand bit, the soldiers pressing the daggers close to the boys' necks. Viole and Dalet showed no fear, not even as trails of crimson trickled down their creamy throat. 

Hiero felt low, and it made Dilandau groan. He knew Dilandau would rather tear everything apart than be held hostage by his men's lives, but there were too many soldiers, and only six seasoned warriors on their side, and Alessa, who knew nothing of battle or even swords. They'd be busy protecting her and the others' if they started a fight, and Hiero knew Dilandau hated having civilians present in a battle, especially ones that knew nothing of battle.

Hiero lowered his head in defeat, the Val and Dilandau followed, not with considerable amounts of growling rumbling in their young throats. "Not for you, never for you, Allen, or you….Folken! Father or not, you raped my mother with me inside her. You deserve worse than death, and I will gladly deliver it. Don't think for a second that have gone soft." Dilandau hissed out, sheathing his blade.

Folken merely chuckled. "That's funny, I must remember that. You don't know how soft you are compared to me, little boy. But enough about you….Sora dear. Time to begin what you awaited for thousands of years. The gods will return under my command soon, and Gaia will be mine. Ah hahahahahaaa!" he laughed, spreading his arms out. Hiero just growled in his throat, not willing to let Folken have his way, not completely.

'_Dilandau_…._the prophecy was meant for us. Think that. We are the leaders of the angels, the way it goes depends on our strength. Never think it for Folken, only for us, the true angels._" Hiero telepathed lightly. Dilandau gave a slight nod, casting his garnet eyes to him in a sidelong glance. 

'_As if I'd ever give him credit for anything before. Folken will die by our hands, a promise we will keep. We're the strong ones_…._not them, never them.' _Dilandau thought back, then focused on Sora as she approached.

"Ready to grant Gaia's wish, monster?" she asked Hiero with no emotion. Hiero looked up at her and spit in her face. "You're more of a monster than me. You earned it by choice.…I never had a choice. Get on with it." He seethed, hating her more for not even reacting to the saliva dribbling down her cheek.

**__**

~ 1 Minute to Midnight ~

Hiero and Dilandau were next to each other, Hiero right hand on Dilandau bare shoulder. Each angel had been stripped to the waist, even Alessa, save for that small corset she called a bra. She would bright red with embarrassment if she didn't look so scared. Not even Migel looked at her, he was shaking, his bare hand on her shoulder and Chesta's on his. Dilandau's was on Chesta's while Alessa's hand was on Gatti's shoulder and Gatti's hand was on Val's. Val had his hand on Hiero shoulder, so they made a rather off looking circle. All of the angels' left hands were extended to the center of the giant ceremonial star that stood upon, each angel standing in one corner with their matching symbol.

Their symbols were painted on their shoulders and chests in blood, shivering from the cold of the room. Hiero hated the cold, but valued the lovely use of ice spells. Dilandau wasn't shivering either, his thoughts crammed with what Sora had told he had to say for the summoning and what Hiero had stressed earlier. Hiero was sore they took his new gloves away, but he'd already read Dilandau, so it didn't matter. Val he knew like a book, so it wouldn't matter. He was simply glad he wasn't touching the others, or Sora and Folken. He was angry enough, he didn't need to go into psychic fits. 

Sora stood dead center, and was holding a dagger. She cut their fingers from the end to the beginning, as stupid as it all seemed. She started at Val and moved on, slitting open their pointer fingers to let their blood mix in the center. Hiero was a bit uneasy as she cut his, a little blood falling before it closed up, eyeing the symbol of the Dynast that was on his palm. The symbol had reappeared since he used the body of his former master to save Dilandau. The Dynast had always said he'd never let Hiero out of his service, and Hiero now knew what he meant by it. He had planned to get absorbed ever since he found out what Hiero was capable of. Hiero should have known a sly Mazuko such as he would try such an underhanded trick, but he'd been so upset by seeing him so broken, it eluded him.

"**_Now the time has come for Gaia's wish for perfection of her world to be grant. Her children have gathered; Power, Death, Wisdom, Light, Love, Truth and Courage, do not lament. The children's' souls have found their keepers and will awaken Death and War. Mighty mother goddess Gaia, to grant the wish of fate and eternity, I implore. Angels, speak the summons to your mother!_**" Sora said with her soft chant, pointing at Val.

"**_Your voice will remember the courage I say. When blood runs cold, easy as night and day. Courage cries for the strength of your soul, Mother Gaia, unlock it and let destiny unfold!_**" Val shouted, his symbol appearing on his head a ways below his horn, his gold eyes flaring.

Sora finger moved gently to where Gatti stood, standing proud and brave in place as his blood slowed in its flow. "**_Truth be told. What the future holds. Gaia, you see the truth with virgin eyes, invocations of faith and disdain. Bring unto us the champions slain!_**" Gatti shouted, his symbol appearing brightly upon his brow.

"**_Mother Gaia, Love in your heart. Feeling that toil, boil, and threaten to part. Let the love of your life bring about our paradise. Or the end of days that demons will suffice._**" Alessa crowed, trying her best not to scream as her symbol appeared and glowed, the room aglow with the dark purple energy symbols gave off. 

Migel took a deep breath, then looked up at the ceiling and shouted with all his might," **_Light of our faith and damnation of our lost souls. The beast is met and in sight for what the bell tolls. Hear our voices calling out to thee. Open the gate to the heavens and set us free!_**"

Chesta seemed to hesitate a moment until Sora's finger aimed at him, startling him. "**_From the tundra of Asgard and the plains of Jutenheim, your mind influences all. Mountains of proud Alfheim and endless cerulean of frozen Nifleheim, beckon to your call. May the Wisdom of ancients pronounce you forevermore. Proclaim to us what is in store!" _**Chesta shouted as loud as he could.

Dilandau was growling now that it was his turn, but then he formed his familiar smug smile on his perfect, pale lips. "**_Life and death and my command. The treasure in a grain of sand. Mother Gaia, bring your champions unto us this night. The blood of ancients will cake within thy bones of blight! Undead screams of hellish pleasure! Death to those who steal thy treasure!_**" Dilandau cackled out, laughing wildly even as the pentagram symbol appeared on his bare brow, flashing red instead of purple.

Hiero wasted no time in getting his words out, saying a quick mental apology to Guimel, hoping he could avenge him soon. "**_Power of eternal Light and darkness. That dwells by Death and Courage within their tress. In Wisdom, do lament of Love's sacrifice to the Truth of Gaia. I summon thee, War and Death, the power of forever, the eternal pyre. War and Death, break free of your gilded cage. We release you unto Gaia, satisfy our undying rage!_**" Hiero shouted, his symbol glowing bright white, pain infecting his mind.

A few seconds pass, and nothing happened, the light of their symbols and held breaths all the existed.

"That's it?" Ork asked.

Then a pillar of light appeared where Sora was, and she easily stepped out of it as if it were nothing, but Hiero could feel it tugging on him. Wind from nowhere started to whip about them all, Sora walking past them with no interest on her face, her clothing not even rustling. The pillar was not the white light he knew, but blue with dark lightening swirling about it like so many serpents. It was like a cyclone.

"What's happening?" Alessa cried out. The winds weren't pulling on her, more so they were knocking her, Migel and Chesta away from the center. Hiero was being pulled towards it harshly, so much in fact he felt as if it'd break his back if he resisted anymore.

"Dammit! What is this?" Dilandau yelled, trying to resist as well. His ring was glowing just as brightly as his symbol, and Hiero looked at his pendant, and found it flashing insanely and dancing against his chest, as if it were alive.

Hiero looked over for Val and saw he'd been pushed back with Gatti, leaving on Hiero and Dilandau near the center that was hell bent on sucking them in.

Then he heard another loud yell from the General and saw his footing was lost. Dilandau was lifted up the moment it happened and carried towards the raging cyclone.   
"DILANDAU!!" Hiero screamed, and started after him, the winds still pulling on his body. He was going faster than expected, but he didn't care. Hiero simply jumped for Dilandau's hand and grabbed it, but the winds were pulling too hard.

Hiero had a few seconds to realize as he held on fast to Dilandau that they were both slamming into the wild cyclone, a flash of light being his last sight

~

Folken had been happy with how things had progressed. He had the angels, Sora made them perform the ceremony, but now this living cyclone was growling in his throne room, and Sora was indifferent to it.

He watched Dilandau and Hiero vanish inside it, then the cyclone started to move from its spot, towards him. At first, it didn't strike him as that big a deal, then as it kept coming, the floor untouched by its wrath, but the winds within it had begun to tug on him. Sora was walking towards him, still untouched by the powerful tendrils of air, looking very different. She was smiling. She stopped beside him, but did not look up.

"SORA! Stop this! It has what it wants, make it stop already!" He ordered, but when he looked at her, she was looking up, smiling almost as Dilandau could, but just more frightening, something rare for her placid face.

"It needs one more thing, you, Lord Folken. I re-created you for a reason. Every battle for fate needs an opponent, even if he doesn't know he will be risking his life for it. I told you I would succeed this time, and all I needed was for you to bring me the angels. Their opponent, you, has been chosen by them, the ones who hate you most, your son and your nephew. This is a battle of bloodlines, Folken, I only needed you around so you could fight them….now earn your fate." She said with shocking terseness, and swiftly got behind him and gave him a hard shove with frightening strength.

Folken felt his feet loosen from the ground, the wind getting hold of him and dragging him screaming, kicking and clawing through the air as he stared back at Sora in horror. "SORAAAAAA!!!!" he shouted with pure rage, seconds before the cyclone swallowed him up, and then it all vanished into nothingness.

~

The air was quiet a moment, the soldiers too afraid to keep their hold on the prisoners after what had just happened. They ran back through the secret passage, dropping their blade and tripping over each other in the process.

"Hiero-kun…." Val said gently, staring at where the cyclone has vanished. Alessa was beside him, tears filling her eyes. "Hiero….oh Hiero." She whispered.

The Dragons Slayers, angelic and not, came to the spot where the cyclone had been slowly, staring at it with shock in their eyes. "Lord Dilandau…." They said together.

The castle shook suddenly, then again, and kept shaking as if it were about to explode. "Now what? What more can happen?" Migel swore.

Alessa shivered, looking frightened in every direction. Chesta was doing the same while Gatti and Val listened. "Something's coming…." Gatti said softly, turning about a little, searching.

Seconds later, the left wall was sucked out, revealing the midnight sky to everyone, Sora strangely swaying as she stood a ways behind them. All of them saw three large and brilliant pillars of light, two a mile or so apart from the other. The pair of light were red and white, shadowed silhouettes within them high above the Dragon's Valley.

The other was black, no silhouettes to be seen, but they all heard Sora chuckle lightly, making them back away from her as that smile erupted on her once placid lips. "Welcome, Velnias**. Let the battle begin." She said smoothly, and vanished.

**__**

To Be Continued….

**__**

*The **Temperance** card represents….._all of you great fans and your patience with me. I really hate being kept from a battle scene, but this is a necessity. Oh yeah, and it also represents Hiero and the others trying to cooperate with the Crusaders and Allen as well as with Sora and Folken's nasty deal. Also, for the angels in finally combining their forces to summon the gods. I took long enough, didn't I?_

****Velnias** is the ancient Lithuanian term for The Devil. There's a nice hint.

****

Teaser: The gods of War and Death have been awakened, but so has another unforeseen element of fate. The final battle between the angels and Folken is coming…._And Gaia's fate will be decided by those of madmen. Review please!_


	27. Ch 25: Masters of Fate

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of "**Escaflowne**", not even Dilandau. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own anything from "**The Slayers**." I don't own the **Hammerfall** song "**Unchained**" either. Partial songfic alert!! I do own Alessa, Myrna, and Hiero, whatever his last name becomes, and I own everything associated with his first life on the Planet Terrian. Ask my permission if you want to use him.

Special thanks to **Zibbelcoot** for telling me how the guymelef-gods work and all. Thank you Zibbelcoot- . Read her excellent fic," **The Hunt**."

****

Chapter 25

The Magician*

Masters of Fate

~ Floating Castle Eden ~

"SORAAAAAA!!!!" Folken shouted in his rage, seconds before the wild cyclone swallowed him up, and then it all vanished.

The air was quiet a moment, the Zaibach soldiers too afraid to keep their hold on the prisoners after what had taken place. They ran back through the secret passage, dropping their blades and tripping over each other in the process.

"Hiero-kun…." Val said gently, staring to where the cyclone has vanished. Alessa was beside him, tears filling her eyes. "Hiero….oh Hiero." She whispered.

The Dragons Slayers came to the spot where the cyclone had been, slow and steady, staring at it with shock in their eyes. "Lord Dilandau…." They said together, quiet and mournful.

The castle shook suddenly, then again, and kept shaking as if it were about to explode. "Now what? What more can happen?" Migel swore loudly.

Alessa shivered, looking frightened in every direction. Chesta was doing the same while Gatti and Val listened. "Something's coming…." Gatti said softly, turning about a little, searching.

Seconds later, the left wall was sucked out, revealing the midnight sky to everyone, Sora strangely swaying as she stood a ways behind them. All of them saw three large and brilliant pillars of light, two a mile or so apart from the other. The pair of lights were red and white, shadowed silhouettes within them high above the Dragon's Valley.

The other was black, no silhouettes to be seen, but they all heard Sora chuckle lightly, making them back away from her as that smile erupted on her once placid lips. "Welcome, Velnias. Let the battle begin." She said smoothly, and vanished.

"If this is the final battle she wanted, we best get out of here to help stop this Velnias." Val said quickly, spreading his aqua wings. Gatti and Chesta nodded, doing the same, followed by an angry Migel and confused Alessa.

"Son, you can't. I won't let you risk your life for these inhuman monsters." Allen protested. Val sighed and looked back at his father, shaking his head. "Don't you get it father. I'm not human, I never was. And if it abolishes me from the family, that's your stupid cross the bear. I for one am, sick of your coddling and overprotective crap. Hiero-kun is the only one I follow, not you. I never wanted to be a knight same as Hiero-kun never wanted to be a prince, but those were cards we were dealt. You deal with it, it's not my problem anymore." Val seethed, his golden eyes glowing, the skin on his body rippling a bit.

Allen took a step forward, angry, but curious. "What do you mean you're not human. Of course you're human, Millerna and I are you parents!" Allen stuttered.

"Don't try too hard to understand this. You'll just make it harder on yourself, old man. I don't have time for this, Hiero-kun and Lord Dilandau need us," he said, looking to Viole," You and Dalet stay here with the crew until the Crusade comes for you. This is the battle of the angels for Gaia. No Dragon Slayers are to die tonight, not after what happened to Guimel. Keep them safe, please."

__

Undying nightfall, a king with no crown,  
Dethroned, imprisoned in chains.  
Duel the black horse, the Swordsmen must kneel,  
condemned to serve within the shadows….

Viole nodded fervently, but Dalet seemed a bit irked by being ordered by Val, so Viole elbowed him. "We do this for Lord Dilandau, since he has told us he will be the one to kill your father. The last thing we need is for Lord Dilandau to be angry at us for not trying to protect his interests." Viole answered in a serious military fashion.

Val just nodded and took a nosedive off the edge of the wall hole. "VAL!!" Allen shouted, running to the edge to see his son's fate. He made a strangled sound as Val transformed before his eyes into a giant emerald dragon, the sound of the great gleaming wings nearly deafening him. 

"I told you so, father." The Val dragon roared and flew off towards the light, Gatti, Migel, Chesta and Alessa following in suit.

~

Allen just watched them soar off into the midnight sky, the Mystic Moon and it colorless twin hanging high in the dark sky, glowing dangerously bright. "Val….what have you become?"

"Commander, we have to get out of here before the guards return. Those kids won't last long against the Zaibach army unless we get in our guymelefs and keep them away." Gaddes said, his voice sounding so far away with how stunned and hurt Allen felt. 

'Millerna wouldn't forgive me if I forsook our son. She'd leave with our new child….Val is my son, yes, so I owe to him for judging him to protect his back. For his mother's sake….for the baby.' He thought, finally getting to his feet. "Fine, set off the flare powder. If those pillars of light didn't bring the ship back, we better pray to the gods that something will. For the sake of the children." He said, his voice full of sadness.

**__**

~ Dragon's Valley ~

Val landed a good mile away from the pillars of light, watching the light start to crumbling down on itself in each pillar. He felt something land on his head and craned a eye up to see what it was. It looked like Dragon Slayer armor, with silver blonde hair. "Gatti, where are the others?" Val said as low as he could, not wanting to blast the Slayer's ear drums out. Gatti pointed behind himself. "On you back. Do you feel well? You're going to change back suddenly, are you, Sir Val?" he asked calmly. 

"No….actually, I don't. This probably what Hiero meant by achieving the prophecy. Our powers don't hurt anymore….hopefully for good. I can't see anything by dark shapes in the pillars though. Migel? Get on my head tell me if you see anything" Val said, and felt a new set of boots atop his spiky skull.

Val waited a moment and Migel didn't say anything for a few minutes, then his foot shifted and breath strained a bit. The words he uttered startled Val, as if he were being joked with. "Escaflowne….is encased in white….and….Alseides! I see Alseides in the red, but they look different."

'The Ispano guymelefs that vanished on the same day? Here? Then, they must be the gods of War and Death….incredible! But the black pillar, that should be the Velnias Sora mentioned.' He thought, and grumbled.

"What about Velnias, the one in the black pillar of light? What does it look like?" Val asked calmly. Migel didn't answer for a few minutes again, but when he did, he sounded scared. "The devil…." He said fearfully.

Val's scales prickled a bit. It was description enough to stay put and wait for the light to fall away. He waited, his keen golden eyes watching patiently as the pillars fell fully on themselves, the silhouettes lowering to the ground. Val took a step back, as quietly as his giant form could manage, and understood all too well why Migel had said they were different.

__

Put 'em next to their King.

He had seen Escaflowne a few times when he and Hiero were still stuck as children, playing near the great guymelef with games of hide and seek. It had looked more like a suit of metal armor then, a long flowing cape and huge metal sword to boot, but it wasn't that anymore. It looked more organic, like the armor was living bone and muscle. Where the metal joints once and behind the large blue ovals that were locked upon the shoulders were pulsing red muscle tissue. Any hint it had been made of metal was lost in one look.

The only thing that hadn't change was the long flowing cape of navy blue, the inside of a reddish magenta billowing in the night air. It stood there, shifting a bit in a groggy manner, and the faceplate swiveled to either side of itself. The head had wavy designs of black or blue on it, but the faceplate hid whoever was inside from Val's eyes. Migel wasn't saying much and probably wouldn't unless asked. 

It made cracking noises as it moved its arm, like it was testing itself, the sound bones moving after long disuse.

The other guymelef was Alseides, and looked to be the farthest from the factory models as anything. It was like giant hulking, deformed gladiator with shoulders too big for its body, as if someone had taken an ogre's body and dipped it in blood, making its shoulders like eyes for a wolf. The arms were a lot longer than he was used in an Alseides model, with pincers for hands as black as coal. 

'As Death….Dilandau must be in there and Hiero's in Escaflowne….the gods of War and Death were trapped inside those guymelefs all this time.' he thought, a little jealous. Commanding the gods was an appealing thought after all the hell he and Hiero went through due to them. It seemed typical Hiero would be favored for all the wrong done to him by Moriun and Delphine, and Dilandau as well, for the rotten fate of being yanked into his mother's body for sick fanatics to use. Where had Gaia been for him when his mother was turned into her own son? 'Washing her hair I bet….women. But now what? They are just standing there and the dark pillar is still there.' He thought mildly, watching Alseides flex its arms a bit, its small faceplate of a head moving around a bit.

"Sir Val, look!" Migel shouted, his hand suddenly in front of Val's right eye, pointing at the dark pillar. Val swore to himself in taking too much time on the other guymelef gods to notice the dark pillar was gone, leaving something horrible in is place, and nearly as large as he was.

The thing was silvery-black and about the height of Alseides and Escaflowne if they stood on each other's shoulders. It looked like a giant demon, long silver horns on its demonic looking head, the faceplate with jagged slits that resembles loads of fangs. It was simply that, no symbols or designs, it was simply the shape of large demon, lithe from the waist down and a mass of blackened-bone armor and silver strands of muscle up top. The hands were like the claws of any demons, five long fingers sharpened to perfection, gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. It was like a living nightmare, and it was looking at Alseides and Escaflowne, steam hissing out of its faceplate.

"**_Power, of the shadow master, father of lies and darkness, take my blood into your armored womb_**…." It growled," **_And Gaia will be mine!_**"

"That's Folken! Sora pushed him in so that thing would gain him as a pilot! Damn, and she looked so feeble. Who'd a thought she'd stab her own creation in the back." Migel yelped, stamping his foot down, regretfully on Val's eyelid

"She stabbed all of us in the back, you moron. Watch where you stomp, I happen to be a living thing." Val sneered.

Migel muttered some profanities, ruffling his wings. "What now, Sir Val?" Gatti asked.

Val thought a moment, licking his lips with his large pink and forked tongue. "We wait….for the first move to be made. Gaia's fate is in our hands now." Val said quietly, watching as Escaflowne and Alseides got side by side, looking at each other.

**__**

~ Earlier ~

Hiero felt numb a moment once he passed through the cyclone, then he felt quite warm, but confined, like he had been stuffed into a sauna with no candle. He lolled his head to the side, grumbling. He heard a heart pumping, but it wasn't just his own. It was as if he had two heartbeats, the other much louder. Hiero opened his eyes gently, then slammed them shut as he felt something stab into both sides of his neck, then into his collarbone. He yelped in surprise more than pain, then new noises filled his head. They reminded him of sloppy vampires that made as much noise as possible while shredding a kill to death.

The sucking noises were extremely loud, then he became aware of some pressure on his chest. He managed to open them again to see two drill-like needles in his neck, connected to oddly red colored tubes. There was an organic chest plate on his front and on his shoulders, where the strange drills had sprouted from like living weeds. The pain lingered, and he felt deathly tired, the focus of his vision darkening and brightening every so often.

As he stared a moment longer, he saw a clear space between the red colored tubes, a dot of red remaining for few seconds before the red took over again. 'My blood….it's feeding on my blood, but why? Where am I?' he thought, his vision fading in and out with the blood loss. 

"_Hiero Scorchava de Fanel, 10th Angel of Power, host of Escaflowne, speak the words to bind yourselves in combat forever. Pronounce your blood to the God of War's armored form._"A hazy voice said. It sounded a lot like his father, then his mother, then like Sora. 'Either listen or not, I'll bleed to death for a long time if I don't do something. I don't have….much blood left inside me.' he thought, his tongue feeling heavy and thick as he tried opening his mouth. Something clamped down on his arms and legs, more organics snaking out for his blood, draining him hungrily.

The voice came back, answering the mental question before he could process it. "_Pronounce for destiny_,' **_Escaflowne, God of War! Take my blood and be my chariot of fate!_**' Say the words or die with your friend!" Sora beckoned, almost taunting him, ortrying to.

'Dilandau….she means Dilandau! NO!' his mind raging, and he forced his mouth open and yelled," **_ESCAFLOWNE, GOD OF WAR! TAKE MY BLOOD AND BE MY CHARIOT OF FATE!! _**ARGH!"

It felt like forever to accomplish, but the pain in his neck numbed, like the needles were a part of him. His clothes were gone, he noticed finally, all torn off except for his boxers. He was starting to get used to being like this, not feeling any pain right now, and watched through strained eyes as a mess of organics and strange needles attached themselves to his bare skin. 

He felt pain again, but not his own. He let his telepathy search for it, finding another dark place, with another boxer clad body, as pale as his own, but the voice was not his own. '_Dilandau? What's wrong?_' he telepathed. The answer wasn't immediate, and neither was the pain in lasting long.

'_Needles in body_….taking my blood. _Where did my armor go? Where am I?_' Dilandau thoughts asked, sounding as if he were right beside him. Hiero mentally scanned the space Dilandau was in again, and saw nearly the same organic tubes and needles on his body. He was sorely reminded of a memory of his mother, only a lot worse, when she was back on her home world of the Mystic Moon. She'd gotten appendicitis, and they had to keep her under observation to prevent her from kicking the bucket, but there were so many tubes sticking out of her body, he thought she had tentacles for a few seconds of being inside the memory. 

Dilandau was naturally pale, but the tubes were not pumping nice, clear liquid into his body, but his blood out, a strange looking organic plate on his arm with more of those blood sucking tubes in them. He could feel Dilandau pain quite strongly, which meant Dilandau was close by. The pain was mostly in his neck, the needles he mentioned the definite and annoying source. He could also feel Dilandau getting weaker, which worried him.

'_Same place my clothes went. I have drills in my body. We achieved the awakening of the Gods, so I guess that limitation on our power is gone. This doesn't hurt anymore_…._I can probably have control over my forms now. About time, but its painful, Where are you? I can't see real well. Can you?_' he asked mentally.

Dilandau moaned in response, his pain growing, his mind drifting from Hiero's reach. "SORA! Tell me how to help Dilandau now! Tell me, you damned bitch!" Hiero shouted, Escaflowne moving along with his rage.

"_His are as simple as he is. You are both sons of dragons, and the purity will always be within your blood. Alseides is the God of Death. He must say_ '**_I offer the blood of the Red Dragon! Awaken the ancient armor of Death!_**' _Hurry, he will bleed out soon._" Sora chuckled. Hiero sneered, wanting to hurt her so much, but Dilandau's life was at stake.

'_Dilandau, say '**I offer the blood of the Red Dragon! Awaken the ancient armor of Death!**' Say it now! Hurry, please_!" Hiero mentally screamed at Dilandau.

Dilandau practically roared the words out, most probably scaring everything inhuman for about a million miles. "**_I OFFER THE BLOOD OF THE RED DRAGON! AWAKEN THE ANCIENT ARMOR OF DEATH!! AHHHH!!_**"

Silence ensued for a long time, and Hiero worried Dilandau had been too late for a moment. 'No, this is Dilandau. He's not fit for dying. It's insulting to him….he's alive, I know it. He has always said he's not weak, and I know he'd never let it touch him. never' Hiero thought, believing the thought stronger every second.

Dilandau responded at last with a mental growl, then a slight chuckle. '_And don't you forget it. Ah, I'm in my Alseides, the true Alseides, it must be._' Dilandau thought, wild excitement filling his words.

'_They are the gods that were defeated all those centuries ago. I have to guess here_…._I've never ridden in it. These must be where the gods were hidden all this time. Either that or Sora's playing with our minds, but she ain't that smart. We're smarter than that witch_,' Hiero telepathed, his vision improving after a few more moments, the slits of the faceplate coming into focus,' _I think I see you, the great red guymelef_…._its different from the ones that attacked me when I was younger. It's a little bigger._'

__

Out of the fire and into the night,  
A handful of brave men appeared!  
Crimson thunder running through their veins,  
a bond that will last forever.

'_Yours looks different too, like it is made of bone and muscle. These must be as true to their natural forms as they can get being trapped in our guymelefs. Mmm, it feels, much better than my old unit. I can feel the power of Death flowing in my veins, the power of the gods at my command_.…' Dilandau thought, then Alseides moved a bit, its head turning,' _That's Val over there. My men are with him_…._and your_…._Alessa_.'

Hiero couldn't hear what Val was saying, or rather the roar of the dark pillar of light a ways off was blocking all other sounds off beyond them. It held only darkness and strange lightening, but Hiero felt the hate and evil from it, far worse than the thousands of years of insanity he had and even the insanity Dilandau had. It didn't care, the only emotion was hate, silent voices crying from the depths of it for power and control, for destruction. It was collapsing on itself, but gradually.

Hiero moved his arm a bit, and it felt like it required no effort. He felt pretty good, stronger than ever, well insulated within the God of War. The God of Death tested its pincers a moment, then turned its head.

Hiero walked over to it when he felt the ground rumble, looking to Val. The dragon-boy had moved back a bit, staring at the fading dark pillar with annoyance and fear. The pillar was soon gone and a giant silvery-black demon, its armor much like their own, stood in its place. In the left chest plat, there was a dark purple energist heart, pumping madly with each breath Hiero could take. He watched it with fascination, but was guarded. 

'The anti-god, the devil, God of Darkness and Hate. He was the one who destroyed the Gods' true bodies and made Gaia force herself to become this world, but I guess this means he died too. He looks nothing like my vision did. They died cause they fought as one, right in the path of Darkness. Best we make him work for this, whoever the pilot is, Sora or Folken….I don't care. I want them dead, not out of hate, because they want to destroy us all for their greed. Maybe I'm greedy, but I won't destroy a planet to gain what I want.' He thought.

'_My thoughts exactly. We'll play a little game of tag with the big bad wimp, fighting him at the same time, but separate, so he is distracted well enough_.' Dilandau's thoughts agreed, startling Hiero.

Hiero couldn't help but smile a few seconds later. '_Great minds think alike, all be it we're insane. You're getting too used to telepathy, but so long as it keeps that asshole in the dark, what do I care. Time to avenge our world._' Hiero telepathed back.

"LOVELY!" Dilandau shouted, and charged forth, Hiero running beside him. The demon guymelef stood there a moment, then leapt in the blink of an eye out of the way, landing hard on the ground. A spray of dirt and grass erupted on impact, but Alseides and Escaflowne turned to it and came again, but slowly.

"I see you haven't changed a bit in your tactic, little Dilandau. Amusing that you'd rush at an enemy you know nothing about still and expect results, especially Velnias. You want a matching scar on your other cheek?" a familiar, throaty voice said.

"Folken….I should have known. That devil's bitch Sora spawned you back to life anyway. Seems fitting you're in there. Now we can tear you to pieces without wondering which bastard we're splattering." Hiero smirked, reaching back for Escaflowne's sword. The sounds of bones cracking and flesh being torn erupted in his ears, the sword of metal now one of bone. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. He held his sword out as Alseides brought its claws forth, a liquid metal sword forming in one and a three-pronged claw in the other.

"Don't be too sure. I have the powers of darkness on my side. Death and War died at his hands long ago. Velnias will once again wreak havoc on Gaia's fertile bosom and lay waste to her tresses. And I will be there to pick up the pieces and rule it all! Ah hahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!" Folken said, his voice becoming quite mad.

"As if. Let's dance, Folken. Time to pay the reapers." Dilandau hissed and rushed forth. Hiero followed quickly. '_We have to split up as soon as possible, have to keep his attention in the wrong places so he doesn't go after the others. This is our battles, no one else can interfere or they'll die._' Hiero telepathed. Dilandau grudgingly let out his agreement, not wanting his target to be killed by another. Hiero let his power drift, to locate Allen and the others. They were on the Crusade, waiting just behind Val.

'_Val-chan! Destroy Eden, Dilandau and I have to battle Folken alone. Protect the Crusade and destroy Eden. The others are back aboard the Crusade_…._Destroy Eden now before the troops can get to their guymelefs!' _he telepathed as loud as he could.

The thundering in the ground came again, fading out of reach after a moment or two. Hiero eyes went back to Velnias, raising his blade to strike. His eyes widened as the demon guymelef puts its hands together and formed a ball of dark purple energy between them and sent it right at them. '_Now! Split now!_' Hiero's mind yelled.

Hiero dove off to his left, rolling a short distance in the God of War, the righted himself. The energy smacked into the empty space they'd once occupied and blew it out, making a melted, steaming cater replace it. Rotting maggots about as big as Escaflowne's hand swirled about the hole, swimming through the molten contents as if it were water.

Hiero wrinkled his nose with distaste as they crawled out, still growing and now squirting out dark green blood and rotted flesh. They were heading for him. 'I hate worms too….I can't let them get any bigger, that and I'm going to puke if they leak anymore green shitty blood out.' He thought, mashing a few apart with his sword and stomping on the rest with his fists and feet.

How typical of you, you fake Folken. I would suspect you'd hang around your kind a lot. What's next, rabid rats? Giant slugs? No, let me guess, little, insignificant ants like yourself! Rah!" Dilandau laughed, slicing Velnias from behind, then swiftly jumping back, like he was playing with his prey. Hiero was glad Dilandau had been listening and kept to his side, directly across from the Alseides. Velnias was sandwiched in by them, only several feet separating them from being blasted or clawed.

__

Nothing's stronger than.…

__

Brothers in arms are fighting tonight,  
The Forces of steel meet again!  
Born in the fire, they look to the sky  
Power of metal unchained.

'He doesn't need the extra feet, but all I want him to be is dead. He did this, he killed Daisuke, my family, most of my country. I never said I wanted to be a prince or a king, or to have the responsibility, but the one thing I can't stand is the slaughter of those I hold dear. Folken wants a fight, I'll give him one with Escaflowne!' his mind screamed, and he shot his bone sword forth, the muscles and bone of Escaflowne's arm cracking and humming with his anger.

Velnias forced it away with a large backhanding, and the blade struck Escaflowne's arm. Hiero wondered why he felt nothing. Part of the blood pact was that he'd feel the pain of his guymelef, as his father had felt before him. "But this is its true form, the God of War. It's protecting me…., so I have to protect it along with the others." He told himself, and tried the same attack again.

As predicted, Velnias tried the same attack. 'Dilandau! Strike him now!" Hiero's mind called, forcing Escaflowne to reverse the attack. Velnias fell short of hitting the blade, then bucked forth when Alseides rammed and slashed up its back.

It turned to attack Alseides, but Hiero just smiled as he and Escaflowne went full circle in their swing and rammed the sword into Velnias' side, green gore sliming out of the silver muscles and charred bone armor. Hiero pulled his blade away and leapt back as the claws came again in retaliation, dragging them across Escaflowne's chest. It bled out crimson, Hiero's blood that Escaflowne had taken and Hiero at last felt pain in his chest, a warm wetness streaming down his body. Hiero ignored it, this was a short-lived pain. He'd had worse. He couldn't back down from Folken or Velnias now.

With a grunt, he rushed forward and went low as the claws built up their energy. He ducked the guymelef low as the claws unleashed it, the burning power nicking the back of Escaflowne and speeding away to another patch of grass, melting it terribly. The maggots came out again, growing as fat as Escaflowne's leg as they wriggled their slimy little bodies towards him. Hiero kept the attack going and rammed Velnias in the stomach, knocking it over.

Escaflowne leapt over it as the first maggot bit down into the god's armored foot, smashing it into a green stain in Velnias' faceplate. It was a move that cost them their chance to avoid the rest. Velnias took a chance to grab at Escaflowne's bitten leg and yanked hard, sending it and Hiero sprawling into the carnivores and waiting pile of writhing giant worms. Hiero felt the first few merciless fangs of the things bit into his back and arms, those that weren't crushed by Escaflowne's weight already, then gasped as two seemed to find interest in gnawing at the faceplate, drooling all down Hiero's face as their tried.

He felt the organics thrash, drawing out more blood and pushing some in, but not his own blood. 'It's still saving me….Dammit, I should not be losing to worms!' Hiero mentally growled, and start to grab for the annoying pair. He squished them in seconds, getting their fowl smelling blood all over his body and hair. He sputtered a bit, striking down the bothersome remainders of the slimy brigade, when he heard someone laughing. It wasn't the lovely laugh he'd grown to like in Dilandau, but a throaty one, grating on his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"Just like your father, going to die on your back, weak and alone! I'll take good care of your friends….and that little girl you are so fond of. They'll meet you in the walk of the dead eventually, but you first! HAHHH!!" Folken cackled, the power-hungry madness nearly suffocating Hiero as he tried to get up, only to be kicked down as Velnias bore down upon him, slamming its hideous clawed foot on his energist heart.

Hiero screeched out in pain, his own heart feeling like it would explode. "Good night, sweet prince. Ah hahahahaaa!" Folken roared, and prepared another ball of energy.

'Ah, shit, this is going to hurt to heal from….if I can. I'm bonded to Escaflowne….if it dies….will I?' he thought, staring up as the dark energy increased, the pain too paralyzing the Hiero's system to move.

The world went red and auburn and then Folken and dark light were cast aside with it. Hiero was dazed a moment, the pain drifting away. The intense heat was still there, but it didn't bother him. Then there was Alseides, reaching its odd hand out to him. "Are you going to help me save the stinking world or are you on leave or something, you highness?" Dilandau let out sarcastically from the God of death. Hiero smiled, even if Dilandau couldn't see, and grabbed his hand. 

Alseides got Escaflowne back on its feet, the injuries it has sustained gone. All he had now were maggot stains and those of ash. "Heh, that thing has a flame-thrower mechanism like the factory models. I like it." Hiero grinned.

Dilandau just let out a frightening chuckle. "They were based off this wonderful machine. Now….let's play with Daddy, shall we?"

"Let's….huh? Hey, where'd he go?" Hiero yelped, looking all around for the dark guymelef. Alseides did the same, Dilandau growling from within when he had no luck.

"Where'd that coward go!? FOLKEN! DON'T YOU MAKE ME WAIT TO KILL YOU!! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Dilandau screamed, slamming his liquid-metal sword upon the ruined ground.

Hiero listened and looked everywhere, but Folken wasn't around. There was no way simply a stream of flames would destroy him. If that had been the case, this prophecy never would have happened. 

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" a female screamed erupted suddenly, making them both face the floating castle Eden. Val was still there in dragon form, but he wasn't firing at the castle, but at the ground. Hiero saw a streak of purple on the ground, being shucked from side to side from each blast Val made. Hiero couldn't see anything.

"What the hell are they doing? The ground isn't the target…." Dilandau seethed.

"No….it isn't, and that's what worries me." Hiero said nervously. He reached out with his mind, to Migel, the one who could most definitely see everything.

'_Migel_…._it's Hiero. What is Val doing? What's going on?_' he tried.

At first, Migel didn't answer, fearful of voices in his head, then it came, more fear in it than before. "_Velnias took Alessa. He's trying to crush her and he cut up Val's leg. Get over here!!_' Migel damn near mentally screamed, shocking Hiero's brain.

He registered two things. Val and Alessa were in trouble. It was all he needed to know. Escaflowne took off with Alseides following, not asking what was wrong. Dilandau trusted Hiero in a strange way, so Hiero's word was nearly as good as his own.

~

Val fought frantically, trying more to disable Velnias with his claws and tail rather than his dragon breath. It had all happened so fast. One moment he was blowing off the upper tier of Eden, the next Alessa was screaming and the Dragon Slayers were pounding on his head and back to look down. Alessa was bleeding from where the claws punctured her creamy skin. It wasn't virgin skin, but what did that matter. He'd found out about her and Hiero's escapade from what Pyle had told him when they had traveled for the outpost. He clocked the fat Crusader for saying Alessa got around fast with royalty, saying Hiero and Alessa loved each other and that it wasn't like what his father did with his Aunt Marlene.

He felt terrible he hadn't been able to stop the thing from taking Alessa, but he had been distracted in trying to destroy Eden and ignore the frantic shouts from the nearby Crusade. He could hear his mother screaming for Val to get away 'and let us adults handle this." His father joined in, which surprised him. He thought his father would have fully shunned him by now for not being a human. He grumbled with every word that left their mouths, highly insulted he'd be considered a child. He was more of an adult than any of them were.

Val had always been a bit rough around the edges, like Uncle Gaddes. That guy was his second favorite person, second to Hiero. Gaddes taught him lots of neat tricks about the forest and the Crusade, the guy knew a lot and he had a good personality too. Val just disliked the fact he followed his father so adamantly. His father was a bigot and jerk to Hiero and about his horn, and had an illegitimate child with his aunt. Maybe she wasn't his aunt at the time, but it still hurt him and mother to imagine the thought. He knew his father probably had other illegitimate children, ones he didn't want to ask about.

Hiero and Dilandau knew all about them, it had been mentioned enough. Dilandau was a better source though, he'd been listening to his father's excuses of merry thrist after thrist with who knew how many women, within his Aunt Celena.

Alessa was not a bad person or some slut, she was going to die if Val didn't find a way to get her lose. The angel Dragon Slayers had almost leapt off of his body to try and save her, but Velnias was a very large guymelef-god, too big for even general tactics of disabling guymelefs to work. They'd be feathery stains in no time. he'd told them to hold back, until there was an opening for attack or rescue. It didn't seem likely, Velnias had a death grip on the woman's torso, blood still leaking from the wounds. She'd die if he took any longer, but Velnias wasn't as big as he was, and it was far quicker than his head or claws could move.

He yowled in pain as Velnias jerked out of reach again and slashed at his other leg. The wounds would heal slowly in this form, but it was better than trying to heal in his human state. That would be inviting death to his door.

"Size doesn't matter, so let's cut you down a bit so I can splatter you quicker in the girl's blood!" Folken laughed, squeezing Alessa again and rushing forth anew.

Val braced for the pain, but it never came. Instead there were ear shattering noises, bones and muscles snapping and cracking with Alessa's new screams.

He looked to it, seeing Velnias' lying in a scatter-shot circle of ash, a few flames nestled about the bone armor and the charred ground. There was a gash in the arm and the faceplate looked dirty, not as shiny as before. It looked stunned, but at least Alessa was not longer in his grip, only blood.

"Val-chan! Over here! I got her!" Val looked to his right and saw Escaflowne holding up a very shell-shocked Alessa. Her wounds weren't bleeding as much, but she still looked to be in pain. The voice coming from it was Hiero, which made the dragon give off a toothy grin all the way.

"About time….I was running out of ideas, Hiero-kun!" Val rumbled and then started to build up his dragon breath within his throat.

"Then how about a new idea! DEATH!" Folken's voice roared, making Val's scales prickled. He turned his massive head about in time to see Velnias a few feet away in the air, wings of utter darkness cracking out of his back with sickening crunches. Then he saw the dark energy ball forming, the one that had created the giant maggot at his feet during Velnias previous attack. It was aimed for his chest. There was no way Val would get out of the way in time, not with so much body to aim at.

As the energy leapt from Velnias claws, so deathly close to those horrible dark things Val wonder why it wouldn't harm them. "Crap…." Was all he could manage as he reared back as fast as his body could manage, his golden eyes widening.

"VAL, NO!" Allen shouted, Scherazade, leaping from over his hulking emerald shoulder. It was holding out its rapier, to take the attack down and save Val. Val felt his heart wretch as the energy went through the blade, melting it in a second and crashed into the guymelef's upper left thigh. The entire leg melted, Allen screaming from within. Scherazade fell a little lopsided at Velnias. The dark guymelef grabbed him swiftly by the chest and threw him into the distance.

"FATHER!! You bastard! I'll kill you!!" Val roared, sending a spray of dragon plasma breath into Velnias side. He smiled to himself as Folken screamed out his in pain from inside. He was ready to hit him again when he heard Hiero's voice in his head. "_Get the Crusade out of range, Velnias will kill the others if you don't! Only War and Death are allowed to fight the anti-god. Get those not involved in this away. We'll guard Allen_…._Please Val, if you care anything for myself and your father, do it! Don't let Velnias hurt anyone else!_' Hiero's voice stabbed into his brain.

"But Hiero-kun…." Val tried, only to be mentally screamed at_. 'You do it or I'll never speak to you again!!_' Hiero's voice came again, nearly crippling Val's mind. He shrugged it off and nodded, opening his giant mouth towards the Crusade. He easily held it in his mouth, holding it so the open hangar was angle up and he wouldn't accidentally swallow his mother and the crew. He saw her out of the corner of his golden eye hanging onto one of guymelef holds, looking up at him, almost proudly. It made him feel a little better.

Val started trotting off as fast as his legs could carry him, the angels taking to the air to keep from being lost.

~

Escaflowne and Alseides stood about Velnias, Allen's Scherazade, blood and oil leaking out of the destroyed leg a ways behind where they stood. Hiero felt that Allen was still alive, but in a considerable amount of pain and anguish. 'What a lousy time to play the hero, Allen. Now suddenly you care about Val after you've hurt him so much. You're just lucky that didn't kill you, for Val and Lady Millerna's sake. Someone must have finally wanted to give you a damn break….not like you ever deserved it.' He thought, growling at Velnias as it tried to stand. It had no injuries from Val's attack, but it had hit the ground pretty hard. 'Like I play fair!' Hiero thought wildly, and rush past Velnias, slashing it across the stomach.

Folken didn't get a chance to react as Alseides came charging past, its flame-thrower assaulting its dark bone-armor once more, practically drowning it in flame. Seconds later, its liquid-metal sword sliced off the hands, and then melted onto the stubs. Alseides lifted the monstrosity up in a breath and slammed it around, dragging it across the landscape. 

"I hate you so much, I'll see you burn in hell forever for the terrible things you did to us! Come out and play, Daddy! Hahahaha! Nyahahahahahaaaa!!" Dilandau cackled.

Dilandau tried prying the chest open, but the thing seemed to regain its senses and brought up its wings, slashing them across Alseides' shoulders. Dilandau growled instead of screamed, even as the wings pushed further into the massive shoulders.

Dilandau yelped briefly as Velnias lifted Alseides off the ground, ramming its caked over stubs into his jade energist heart. "No thanks, I don't play with bad little boys. Time to take your medicine….son. To meet Death for real!" Folken glowered, and reared back his stubs to freedom, revealing the jagged edges Dilandau's attacks had created. 

"Time to go where you belong, in hell, little boy. Where weak little boys like you always should be!" Folken laughed, and readied his right arm to ram through Dilandau's energist heart.

Hiero's eyes widened as he came for them. "NO! Leave Dilandau alone! You've taken too many people away! I will protect him!! I will protect them all like I promised! I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!!!!" Hiero raged, leaping from Velnias.

He felt a sudden jerk in the armor, the cool night air rushing about him. The organics had left his form, and he no longer saw threw the faceplate, he could see Velnias ready to kill Alseides and Dilandau as clear as day. "NO!" Hiero yelled, the God of War changing into a white dragon all around him, his hands on some sort of glider reins, like he was riding a living dragon. he grinned and willed it forward, the pearly claws digging into Velnias' wings and tearing them off. Velnias fell backward by the force, tossing Dilandau onto Scherazade. 

__

Time has come, break out of these chains,  
**FIGHT!** proud for your kingdom.  
Behind the defenders the king marches on,  
By divine intervention.

The God of Death righted itself and looked to the sky where Hiero and the white dragon circled in the moonlight, one claw reaching up almost curiously. "You've finally turned it back into the white dragon. Excellent! Now let's give him some real quality time." Dilandau laughed.

Hiero smiled down at him and dove at Velnias as it righted itself, the dragon's head rearing back and spitting up lightening. Hiero gasped, not expecting that. 'The God of War would have to have some sort of power….I guess this is it. But what do I care, I can't use my hands right now….but I wish I had my dang clothes on. This is embarrassing.' Hiero thought, the lightening blasting Velnias right next to an anxious Dilandau. 

"Long time no see. Let's play!" Dilandau cackled, slashing his newly formed liquid metal sword across Velnias' ruined chest. It jumped back at the pain, then came forth again, lowering its head to gore Alseides with its horns. 

"Ah!" Dilandau yelped, leaping backward repeatedly, but the dark guymelef kept coming. "Dammit, I need to get some jumping room. Stop being a child, Folken! Fight like a man! Dammit, I need to jump!" Dilandau yelled.

Hiero got to Velnias before he could touch Alseides, but the red guymelef of death jerked upwards as two giant leathery, red wings thrust out of its back, plucking Dilandau out of the way.

__

Brothers in arms are fighting tonight,  
The Forces of Steel live again!  
Born in the fire, they look to the sky,  
The power of metal unchained!

"Ah, so you have wings too, Alseides. Very interesting. Now the real fun begins," Dilandau uttered menacingly, getting Alseides to fly next to Escaflowne," Hiero, I demand our promise be kept now."

Hiero grinned at him and nodded, looking at the frantic dark guymelef that could not follow them into the sky. 'I hope it hurt, you prick.' Hiero thought pleasantly.

'_Aim for the energist heart. God or not, these bodies are of guymelef design and the energist hearts are key to their existence. Destroy that, and we destroy Folken in his blood bond. Blood bonds severed like that will kill the bonded_…._so let's break his heart!_' Hiero telepathed.

'No problem….time to end this game.' Dilandau thought back, and Hiero shivered delightfully with Dilandau's bloodlust.

Alseides dove to the side and Escaflowne went right for Velnias. It leapt up with its jagged stub extended, but Hiero pulled on the reins and Escaflowne roared and swerved out of reach. Escaflowne came down again, Alseides on the opposite side. Velnias moved out of their way, but Escaflowne reared up and slammed its bone tail against the energist heart. Folken howled, and then louder as Alseides came by swiftly and rammed it's shoulder into the heart, slashing the left arm off with his quivering blade.

"You did such bad things to us, Folken. Too bad to even look past and laugh off. You raped my mother, you mentally raped the lot of us, all for your power. Well, the only ones who deserve to exist on Gaia are we angels, not some pathetic freak like you and that bitch Sora." Dilandau hissed, going back up in the night sky, turning swiftly to sprayed Velnias and most everything around him with flames.

"We learned about the battle of the gods thanks to my mind. We won't repeat War and Death's mistakes, not with this world and our lives at stake. Sort of….I don't need to worry….but you should, you poor imitation. My uncle was a good man, he saved my mother and father in the end. All he ever tried to do was protect my father, and you come here and stain it. I won't allow my family and friends to be hurt ever again by your type. You're the one going to hell so my true uncle can rest!" Hiero raged, coming back again, through the flames. Escaflowne roared again, with Hiero's will, summoning force another streak of lightening into to energist heart. Folken screamed, the heart cracked and leaking, but not destroyed. Hiero willed Escaflowne to become a guymelef again. In a second, his body aching from the burns and the organics back in his skin, he grabbed at Velnias from behind and pinned his arms to his side and back to Escaflowne's front.

"Dilandau!! Now! Shoot him!" Hiero yelled, fighting back Velnias as it struggled.

Dilandau hesitated, the flames stopping as the God of Death hovered in the moonlit sky. "But your energist heart is behind his! I might hit you!" Dilandau shouted. Hiero was touched Dilandau didn't want to hurt him, currently, but Hiero couldn't hold this damned anti-god forever. 

"Trust me! DO IT NOW, ALBATOU! FOR LADY CELENA! FOR GUIMEL! DAMMIT, FOR YOURSELF!!" Hiero shouted, nearly losing his hold. Alseides did nothing for a few moments, the raised its sword arm and turning it into three claws. Steam rushed out of the arm as the claws rushed out, spiraling for the dark energist heart at incredible speed. 

Hiero lifted the guymelef-god a bit, back up slightly before thrusting it forward into the claws, two ramming right through the dark heart and out the thing's back, the other hitting it's midsection, and came out stained with blood.

Hiero jumped back, his own energist heart mere inches from being punctured. Then the liquid metal spikes became snake-like, slithered away to return to Alseides. Folken was rasping, black and purple smoke erupting from his left side. He turned a bit as Alseides landed, the wing pulling in. Velnias was hobbling a bit, its left side slumping rather weakly to the side, blood of red leaking from the chest and a sickly color mixed with purple leaking from the shattered energist heart.

"I….lost….to children? No, Sora, you have forsaken me….why?" Folken asked, his voice weak and strained. 

Hiero stared at the pathetic creature and shook his head. "You forsook yourself, Folken. You couldn't have won after all the hatred you spurred in us. So big-headed, you never stopped to think that maybe we weren't afraid of you, but hated you more with every action you took, every life you ruined. You're pathetic. Go to hell!" Hiero seethed, and raised his sword, chopping the other arm off. Folken made no sound from within, but Hiero didn't stop and went on slashing Velnias to pieces. Dilandau joined in seconds later, tearing off the head and clawing the chest open to play with the soft filling he wanted to split like overripe fruit.

"Dammit! Where is he!!??" Dilandau suddenly growled.

Hiero looked inside to see what Dilandau was talking about, and saw the cockpit was empty, save for a lot of blood and severed organics slithering back into hiding. He reached his mind out, not willing to let Folken escape. His eyes widened as he saw Folken was back on Eden, back in the throne room with Sora. He was strangling her, dying and trying to kill the woman at the same time. His entire body was wracked with terrible wounds, all leaking out buckets of blood and gore every passing moment.

__

Past many nights they fought on,  
And by the moonlight the battle was won,  
But still the black horse is running,  
Knowing were the power will lead.

"He's back on Eden….but he's trying to kill Sora. Stupid bitch must had teleported him back to her to gloat. Guess Folken's not the only big-headed moron in there. Perfect, now we can fully keep the promise we made." Hiero chuckled..

"What? But we did, didn't we? He's dying because of us." Dilandau stated crassly.

"He's dying because you broke the bond between him and Velnias. I didn't get to give him my revenge as much. The both of them. We never agreed to anything about Sora either….she's mine. She murdered Guimel….she's all mine, not Folken's. Got a problem with that?" Hiero piped, turning Escaflowne's head a bit with his. Alseides' small head shook slowly to say no, and that was all Hiero needed. He felt Val was safe with the others, Allen was behind them, and all there was in his was Eden, Sora's life nearly gone, her mind not even fighting it. Her job was done, she had nothing to lose, but Hiero wouldn't let her die by another's hand so easily, not after what she'd done.

Hiero willed Escaflowne back into a dragon, and it became so, taking him high into the sky, right across from Eden. Hiero too a breath and summoned his wings, letting them burst freely, raining feathers upon the land. He let go of the reins, letting Escaflowne fall soundlessly to the ground.

"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows, buried in the flow of time. In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **DRAGU SLAVE!!**" Hiero yelled, his wings spiraling him around as the orbs of gold filled the space between his bare hands. 

As he faced Eden again, still feeling Folken killing Sora, he felt her start to give into to suffocation. The golden spheres grew into a giant ball of crimson energy, the blood red streaks of power chasing each other as the energy ball grew and grew. He threw the ball of death and destruction at Eden, feeling Folken, and even Sora's, surprise as they and Eden were blasted into oblivion.

__

Brothers in arms are fighting tonight,  
the Forces of Steel live again!  
Born in the fire, they look to the sky,  
The power of metal unchained.

Hiero's mind numbed, filled with whiteness, and he fell.

~** Astral Plane **~

Hiero's eyes opened, and he found he was back in his clothes with his wings spread out. He was standing up too, or floating, in space. It was like his vision back at the Hot Springs, only more desolate. He saw only stars, not planets or comets, just endless stars, no brighter than a candle. The he saw he wasn't alone. Dilandau was next to him, back in his armor, looking out numbly at the near blank expanse of darkness. He saw Gatti next, looking confused, but full of wonder, just like Chesta. 

The shorter slayer was between Migel and Alessa. She looked fully healed, as if she'd never suffered a wound in her life. He had her top back on, and Hiero was slightly disappointed, that had been the only good part of the ceremony, but he knew she absolutely hated it. Hiero didn't like the fact they others got to look at her chest, but there wasn't any time then to voice it. Val was near Gatti, back in his knight garb, his sparkling golden eyes dazed and curious. 

"What now? What is this?" Migel said quietly, looking t Hiero with wide eyes.

" Why do you keep asking me?" Hiero said sourly. 

"You're the guy that rode the War Champion of Gaia? Why not?" Migel replied.

Dilandau hissed at him. "And I don't count, Migel!? You're going to get it for that." Dilandau glowered, and Migel cringed.

"I guess the fate of Gaia has been decided by Gaia's champions, Dilandau and myself. The War of Angels is over….but this, you got me. Maybe my Dragon Slave went too far….or….the prophecy killed us regardless. I dunno" Hiero uttered, shivering.

"No, dearest Angel of Power, Hiero Scorchava de Fanel, King of Fanelia. You have granted my wish at long last, despite the hardships placed upon all of your shoulders." An airy sort of voice coaxed. Hiero was about to reply as a brilliant and colorful light pieced in the center of their group, and a beautiful woman with long white hair, and a green and blue gown appeared before them, her child-like chestnut eyes sparkling.

"Gaia…the Mother Goddess." Hiero breathed, and she nodded.

"Now what, **Mother** Goddess? Why are we in this….limbo?" Dilandau interjected tightly.

She smiled at him anyway, and Dilandau gave off a growl of disgust. "Angel of Death, Dilandau Thani Albatou, you are here to be congratulated….and rewarded for granting my dying wish. I was too weak to destroy Velnias when he came to destroy me and my champions could not defeat him with their own state of mind. He came so suddenly, with such frightening power, all I could do was watch as his powers slaughtered them. The Atlantians' wish came at the same moment and I took my chance to agree to that selfish wish, to give my body up to protect my children from Velnias. All of you….I sent their essence into countless young humans in hopes that someday, Velnias would be destroyed forever and no longer plague Fate with his ill will. You have at last granted that wish, and put Escaflowne, the God of War, and Alseides, God of Death, into their proper places, as champions of Fate." She uttered gently.

"Thanks, but….how can we possibly be rewarded for all this when it took so much? Can you raise the dead?" Hiero replied.

"No…., I can not bring back what was lost on the world I have become, but your wishes have already been granted, the ones deep inside your hearts. The wish I granted to my children long ago, eternity." She said gently, reaching out to them, her hands aglow with a soft red light.

"What?" Hiero gasped, the light wrapping around each other them.

"You will see, my child. Though you were born twice before beyond my reach, I was waiting for you, Hiero Valan Vendetta. I was praying for you. You finally answered my prayers at great sacrifice to yourself, but you will be rewarded….with eternal love. Love that will reach beyond the veils of reality. You will never be alone again….never, my child. All of you, my children of destiny. Thank you." Gaia said softly, the red light lulling Hiero's body to sleep, his mouth curling into a smile at her words.

"Not alone….anymore…." he whispered as he collapsed into sleep.

**__**

To Be Continued….**_(Yeah, its not over yet!)_**

The **Magician** card represents Dilandau and Hiero finally doing what needed to be done, destroying Folken, and staying focussed in this goal. Also, for knowing what they are doing and why they must be done all the way.

****

Teaser: Epilogue, the aftermath of the wishes of Gaia…._and the fate of nations. Damn me for cliffhangers_…._but the ending needs its own chapter. Also, a dedication. _


	28. Epilogue: United in Steel

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "**Escaflowne**," not even Dilandau. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own anything from "**The Slayers**." I don't own the **Aerosmith **song "**Don't Want to Miss a Thing**" either. It is solely being used to convey the love of Alessa and Hiero, so its their love song here, and it helps set the theme that he will never leave her. I do own Hiero, Alessa, Myrna, and whatever Hiero's last name becomes. I own everything associated with his first life on the Planet Terrian. Ask my permission if you want to use him.

****

:Special Thanks: 

Thank you my loyal fans for staying with me on this story. Without your support, I might not have gotten this far. Thanks Zibbelcoot, Liz, Fallon, MysticMoon, Lady Athena, LSR_7, Lukita Ravenwing, Rudee, Kenta, Madamanga, Neo-Sakura, Kavi-chan, Eternal Pessimist, *mouse, Colerachel, Pandora, to Kami who got in trouble for reading my story late into the night, and all the readers who didn't put their names up **(I know some people out there read and don't review**….**_I have done that too). _**

I am glad you all enjoyed my story so much, and here, as Kami most adamantly begged for, are the final installments of "**Seven Angels.**" Sit back and enjoy….

**__**

Epilogue

The World*

United in Steel

~ Fanelia Castle ~

- Ten Years Later -

The current advisors to the royalty of Fanelia watched their queen play with her two children, the twins' tenth birthday coming next month. The woman had aged gracefully, though a few stress marks and wrinkled had begun to appear over the years. Ever since King Hiero had returned from the War of Angels with the Dragon Slayers, they had stopped at nothing to punish Zaibach for the unwarranted slaughter of most of Fanelia, the past advisors and sword master included. 

Their queen would be thirty soon, and her aging was showing, especially from the pregnancy she had been diagnosed with a few months before the war with Zaibach came about, taking the woman's husband from her to defend the realm. Her beautiful blue gown hid much of the extra pounds she had been unable to shed a little, the golden crown atop her head most probably used to blind onlookers so they wouldn't notice she was growing old. Strangely though, the king had come back every month to attend to his wife, to ensure she was all right, and he even miraculously arrived, covered with sweat, dirt, and blood when his wife went into labor hours earlier that day. 

__

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, 

Watch you smile while you are sleeping, 

While you're far away dreaming. 

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender….

I could stay lost in this moment forever. 

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure….

He stayed for weeks until she was fully recovered, doting over his twin children, a boy and girl. They were the loveliest pair of children anyone had ever seen, both with their mother's hair color, but the blue eyes of their father. Normal blues eyes though, not like the double-colored freakish eyes of their king, but they'd never say that to his face. He was famous for killing one of his own soldiers when he was only a teenager, and they didn't want to anger him in that way at all.

"Oh, Zelgadis, don't pull your sister's hair. Stop that, you little scamp…" Queen Alessa yelped, pulling the short-haired youth away from his curly haired sister. The little princess wasn't in tears, but was scowling at her brother, then kicked him in the shins. "No, Dyna, don't kick. That's rude. I'll spank you both if you don't behave. Your father will be coming back with word on the war any day now. Please behave….for both our sakes." She scolded. Both children looked at each other, then at her, then got giddy little grins on their faces and rushed her.

The advisors were ready to bop the kids on their little skulls for roughhousing in the throne room, but when the queen started laughing, her children's musical laughter mixing with hers, they saw it wasn't a painful situation. They were tickling each other.

"We love you, Mama. Tickle worms! Tickle worms on Mama!" Dyna crooned, her sapphire eyes sparkling with joy. Zelgadis laughed with his twin, helping her attack their mother's ribs without mercy. "Say Uncle, Mama." He chirped.

Queen Alessa laughed and tickled them back, sending them into giggling fits on the floor. "Uncle Mama, squirts."

"It's nice to see you're wasting time, as usual." A cynical voice uttered. 

The laughter died, the twins and queen looking towards the doors, the advisors getting over their shock of not hearing anyone enter before doing the same. There stood the General of Fanelia, Dilandau Albatou, taller than he'd been ten years ago, crow's feet under his eyes, but those horrible garnet eyes still held power in them, and a lust for blood and death.

"General Albatou….aren't you supposed to be fighting with your Slayers? I didn't think you'd leave a battle so soon just to insult me." Queen Alessa hissed. Dilandau didn't look very bothered and yawned. "I live to insult you, your highness, but there's no need for myself or the Dragon Slayers at the moment. Zaibach surrendered this afternoon. We….won, and I knew we would. Without me, Zaibach is nothing but a third rate country of wimps." Dilandau sighed, his voice weary of even mentioning the blessed event. He seemed annoyed the bloodshed was over. The advisors didn't dare question it, they knew all that bastard loved was killing people, even his own Slayers if need be. They still wondered why their king, despite everything Hiero was and had done in the past, didn't have Dilandau executed for being a maniac and a menace to human life.

Dilandau raised his silvery head up, looking directly at the queen and grinned, then snapped his fingers sharply. The doors behind him pulled outward and his Dragon Slayers, all but Chesta looking older than the last time they had met, which was at least five years ago. Viole and Dalet stood at the back, the golden wedding ring on Viole left hand. He had married Merchant Prince Dryden's daughter Orla during the false peace talks five years ago, the lies of Zaibach giving the young Slayer time to tie the knot with nobility and wealth.

He probably had a son or daughter he was not aware of waiting for him back at Dryden's mansion. His face looked anxious enough, he probably couldn't wait to be released on leave with no wars to fight. Dalet was just stiff faced, rubbing at his hair slightly. The man had always been vain, and probably had found a gray hair or something, or thought he did. The man was barely thirty and worrying about his looks. Nothing lasted forever, so they thought he would just grow up and get used to it.

Chesta was in a little to the left and in front of Viole, while the one called Gatti stood before Dalet slightly, then came Migel and Dilandau stood just in front of Gatti.

Then, a final figure came in, wearing the armor many a Fanelian king, a bit of stubble on his chin, and his face aged from the terrors of war, their beloved, all be it off kilter, King Hiero.

He stood between the Dragon Slayers a moment, pulling off his silver helmet and breathing heavily for a moment. His eyes shut then, and opened slowly as he stepped forth, right towards his wife. He had no blood on the armor, only the tattered and burned cape.

__

Don't want to close my eyes 

I don't want to fall asleep 

Cause I'd miss you baby 

And I don't want to miss a thing 

Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream will never do 

I'd still miss you baby 

And I don't want to miss a thing 

"The war is over, love?" the queen asked anxiously. The king nodded, then looked to his advisors. "I will discuss the damned peace treaty after I have had time with my wife and children, you old bastards. I will meet you all in the war room tomorrow afternoon, no questions asked or I just might forget to tell Dilandau you're off limits for playtime."

The advisors balked at being addressed so crudely, even if that was all their king ever did to them. It was if he were a child in a man's body, a stubborn child. "Did I say move tomorrow! I SAID NOW! Beat it and don't come back in here for the rest of the day, or the royal bed chambers, scram!" King Hiero snapped, whipping his wild double-colored gaze on them.

The men all jumped, tripping over one another as their tried to get out of the room as fast as possible. They sped out the door, getting it slammed on their rears. They stopped running off and leaned their heads against the door. "I don't care if he said go. What they are doing in there can't be so terrible to hear." The tallest of them said, rubbing his gray beard.

Seconds later, a bloodied sword shot through the door and cut off the bottom of his beard. "Oh yes it can, geezer!" their king's voice taunted. The advisors didn't bother to look back as they ran away as fast as their withered legs could carry them.

~

"Ah….now to cancel this stupid illusion. I do so hate looking like crap." Hiero muttered, then lifted his hand," **_Illusion_**-_Time Vibe, cancel_!"

There was a flash of light, like all his illusions were taken off with, then he could see again. He was his true self, young and beautiful, as they all were, except Viole and Dalet. The angels were still in their nine-teen year old bodies, as Gaia had granted to them in that celestial moment they all truly met the Mother Goddess.

Hiero smiled at his beautiful wife, her perfect figure in his view in the lovely dress. He never minded showing his children 'Daddy's magic' so long as they kept it a secret, like their wings. He didn't want his children hurt, so he blamed them not being able to show off their wings on bigotry, unwarranted bigotry. He always called his children's white wings things of beauty, and they were never ashamed.

They liked all his spells, and understood more or less that he, their mother, Dilandau, Gatti, Chesta, and Migel all had a spell in their blood that prevented them from ever growing old. He even told them their Uncle Val Schezar had the same spell, since they all fought bravely in the War of Angels. His kids were smart, just like him and their mother, and very beautiful, but not like their mother. 

Hiero quickly ran up to her and lifted her in his arms, kissing her deeply after he twirled her about for a few moments. He had missed this taste for five long, tedious years. Hiero nearly cast Dragu Slave he was so pissed off at Zaibach for not giving up when they should have. The false peace talks pissed him off even more, but it was only Zaibach, Fanelia and Asturia that were dying in this war. Freid had refused to help, being the neutral country that it was. So many innocent people, even in Zaibach, perished because the war was dragged on for so damn long.

The Dragon Slayers had helped greatly in defeating Zaibach, by breaking through the front lines and reaching the center of the capital. They never had to go near innocent people, as much as Dilandau wanted to hold them hostage. Hiero used his shape-shifting abilities as dragons and monsters to scare most of the soldiers out of the war and destroy supplies and guymelefs all the faster while Dilandau tore apart the high-ranking soldiers.

Dilandau had enjoyed that part very much, he'd felt it all through the battle, that bloodlust and great strength of mind and body the general possessed, and for the rest of his life, eternal youth. He'd be beautiful forever, and that pleased him greatly.

Val didn't have the advantage of his illusion spells, for he was back in Asturia now with his mother and baby brother Leon. Val had been told after they got Allen back to the Crusade that Millerna was pregnant. He had been too worried about his father's melted off limb to be mad he wasn't told earlier, and let it slide. Val had fought proudly with the knights of Asturia and the army of Palas alongside Fanelia to defeat Zaibach for their crimes, missing his baby brother's birth. His father had seen it, and that was enough. Val wasn't the father, he felt no need to be with them, but to protect them from Zaibach if it tried to advance for Palas.

Zaibach had nearly reached Fanelia, but Hiero's powers and Val's dragon form pushed them back to their lands, keeping the war where it hurt the bastards the most. Hiero loved relishing the stupid looks on their faces as he in his dragon brother's form and Val in his true dragon form send flames of ice and energy at the asses. He'd never seen so many soldiers wet themselves at once in his life.

He had wished the war hadn't been so long, preventing him from watching his first children of true love grow up as a real father should, but protecting Fanelia took precedence. Then again, he missed his Alessa more than his own offspring. He kissed her for several minutes, until he felt her hitting his shoulder armor for him to stop.

He pulled back, flashing a shy smile. "What?"

She gasped a bit, and chuckled. "Some people need to breathe, you know, Hiero." 

He blushed a bit, he wasn't used to female's not aging around him. Val had been born into eternal youth being an ancient dragon, all be it mortal. Val, just like everyone but Hiero, could be killed, which was the only drawback of the eternal wish of the angels. They told him later that they all wanted to be by his side, Dilandau for reasons of always fighting by his side, the Dragon Slayers for the honor of working with him, and Alessa for her eternal love. 

Hiero's wish had been somewhat close, it was to never be alone again, not to lose people as his life had been endlessly cursed with. He was glad he finally got that wish granted. Hiero would no longer wish for his own mortality, that wish could never be granted nor the resurrection of innocents lost in the wars.

Hiero would live with this, teaching them all about dealing with eternal life, but not now. Now was a time to celebrate the war being won by the efforts of the Dragon Slayers and the armies of Fanelia and Asturia. He knew those withered old fossils he had hired as advisors would want a celebratory feast to be held soon. Hiero was too damned tired and hungry to wait for guest lists to be made, for Aunt Merle and her kitchen staff that remained to cook bounds of food, and even to change clothes. He was just going to eat what was left in the kitchen with the group, then help his kids to bed, take his wife to their chambers, get cleaned up and go to bed with her. He didn't want any hassles.

"I know….but we got home as quickly as possible. Had to….steal a floating fortress to do it….the best model they had left in Zaibach, the Abyss. It belongs to Fanelia now….well, technically, the Dragon Slayers. It will be their personal base of operations. Dilandau is not fond of such country living." Hiero smirked, hearing the general growl a bit.

"That's reassuring, but no more talk of war, love. Hiero….say hello to our children, they've missed you. All they've done since the last time you were here was ask me where you were. Don't you dare leave home again, kids are hard to raise." Alessa mock snipped, crossing her arms over her supple chest for emphasis.

"I know….and you know what I mean by that," he countered jokingly, then went over to their kids, kneeling in front of them," Hello Zel. Little Dyna. Don't you have something for me?"

The kids looked at each other, then smiled. In seconds they were hugging their father and asking for presents. "Hey, not till your birthday, you two. Daddy had a hard day, but he's going to play with the both of you tomorrow."

"But you promised the old men you'd talk with them tomorrow." Dyna piped innocently. Hiero grinned and ruffled her curly lavender hair, admiring the face that looked nearly like his when he was a child. 

"Let them wait till the next summer solstice. The old buzzards aren't my pride and joy, you two are. Like I care what they think of me anymore, I am going to spend the day with you and your brother, princess." He told them sweetly.

Dyna squealed happily and hugged her father tightly around the neck. He grimaced a bit, but then just patted her back. He looked to Zel, the same face as Dyna, only the hair was more masculine. He truly looked exactly like Hiero had in his childhood, only with Alessa's hair color. It was the first time one of his kids ever resembled him in the slightest, and it was a very good feeling.

"Ahem!" Dilandau coughed rudely.

Hiero sighed, lifting his kids onto his shoulders. "Yes, Dilandau? Got a frog in your pretty throat?" Hiero teased, Dilandau eyes flaring up. They softened slightly after a moment, Hiero's grin getting to him a little faster than usual. "What are your orders to the Dragon Slayers with the war over, if I choose to obey them." Dilandau uttered, all business now.

Hiero shrugged. "Stay here as the protectors of Fanelia. Zaibach's government may have surrendered, but I doubt any of us will be so easily forgiven for what we did to enforce it. Call it being bodyguards, or hunters of assassins, whatever. You all, and myself, will make all countries that even consider trying to conquer us. I will make Fanelia the most powerful nation….and the Dragon Slayers will only add to it." Hiero stated simply, starting to walk for the door.

"Then you join us." Dilandau said suddenly, just as Hiero was about to pass him by. Hiero stopped and looked at him, his expression blank for a while. He looked at Alessa, who was just a few feet away, her eyes trembling. "Only if Alessa is included. Then you won't be calling her a jinx and useless when you think I'm not listening." Hiero stated crisply. If this bothered Dilandau, it didn't show. He just nodded.

"We'll start training you both once the banquet crap is over and done with. Or rather, just Alessa. She needs more….practice than you could ever require." Dilandau snickered and walked out the door, his Dragon Slayers trailing quietly.

"That….asshole. How dare he say that." Alessa seethed.

Hiero looked back at her again, angling his head a bit. "Honey, not in front of the kids. You want them sounding like their old man?" he teased, then telepathed just to tease further," _And I want to get to trying to get in bed with as fast as possible after the darling are asleep and make some much needed recreational noise with you_…._sweetie_.'

__

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating. 

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you're seeing .

Then I kiss your eyes, 

And thank God we're together!

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, 

Forever and ever!

Alessa cracked a grin, lifting the hem of her dress a bit before coming at him. "I'll show you, you dirty old man." She chuckled. Hiero took hold of the kids and more or less jogged out of the throne room, throwing the illusion spell up again in case anyone was still awake. "Oh, you saucy flirt." He cooed, still ahead of her as she laughed in her pursuit.

**__**

~ Kitchen ~

Zelgadis and Dyna looked with open mouths as their father wolfed down his fifth helping of leftover pheasant and turkey meat, smothered in cold gravy and raw potatoes. It had been a while, and Hiero knew they'd seen him eat like this five years ago, but then he'd been given daily meals until the treaty was revealed a trick of Zaibach to get their armies close enough to attack. 

He'd had very little good food in him since leaving, and this was just making up for lost time. The others were used to his ravenous appetite, and ate at their own pace, only Dilandau being the one to partake in the vino. Migel was still on Hiero's bad side, and probably always would be. The dumb fool was still in love with Avaris, and that meant doing anything to make Hiero become her so he could be with the long dead beauty. Migel had switched Hiero's wineskin full of water with one of watered down vino, and it had been enough to make Hiero incredibly happy, but he was still pissed off. Dilandau had sat in front of him then as Hiero'd had giggling fits and prat falls for hours, keeping Migel away. 

Hiero knew he'd probably have obliged Migel if he'd asked him to let Avaris out for him. Hiero was very open when he was drunk, he knew that, not once had he learned to hold his liquor, even a thimble of the stuff was too much for his body. It was probably Delphine's fault, partaking in even too much alcohol was considered gluttony and a sin, so Hiero wasn't allowed any without embarrassing side effects. 

Migel had tried a few times to get Hiero drunk after that, but Hiero had learned from the first attempt. He always sniffed his wineskin before drinking it. If he smelled even a hint of vino, he brought it to Dilandau and Migel was beaten up by the both of them.

The man was damned stubborn. He'd even caught him a few minutes ago trying to switch glasses with him, to which Hiero slapped his hand and dunked Migel in vino. Migel wasn't in love with him, he could live with that gladly, but he was in love with blind old Avaris, and she was under his control like the rest of the personalities he had absorbed over his long life. That made him very happy, to be in full control again and not have the life sucked out of his soul for a few minutes of being transformed.

He personally wished Migel's senses still pained him, but he was out of wishes right now, miracle wishes anyhow. None of them were weakened by their abilities anymore, with the prophecy at last fulfilled. No more stupid Sora, no more fake Folken or hyper-sexual cat women eating his flesh, no more pains in the ass, aside from Migel's constant questions for Avaris' return.

"LORD HIERO!" a high, nearly sensual voice yelled from the doorway. Hiero cringed, nearly choking on his food, but he forced himself to swallow. 'Make that two pains in the asses."

"Myrna, keimai**, how nice to see you." he said, his tone not really putting much feeling into the words. It didn't matter to Myrna. She ran right into his side and hugged him, getting some blood on her leotard and sun-skirt. Myrna was as busty as Aunt Merle, but ten times more sugary. Aunt Merle was just a mother hen to him most often, taking care of the kids with Alessa and the kitchen with Myrna, who was training to be her assistant still. Myrna lacked the good qualities of a chef and more of a soldier. She was agile enough, and growing strong, but she was still madly in love with him, even if he was married.

Myrna had tried poisoning Alessa one time, to blame it on Zaibach, so Hiero had to control her. Charm spells were handy if the person being cursed with it had a small mind. He'd kept Myrna from hurting Alessa and his kids by putting the spell on her through potions, so she would obey everything he said, and the number one rule was not to harm his family. Simply telling the cat-woman that he would kill her didn't work cause he couldn't. 

She was truly all his dear Aunt Merle had left in the world. He'd thought about asking Dilandau to do it, but knowing Dilandau, the general would gloat about it in front of Aunt Merle to get a kick out of the death further. Spells were a stronger suit for him than family. It had kept his family safe from jealous Myrna's antics, and that's all he needed, at least until she met her own kind or died an old maid.

He let her hug him, sighing a bit, but not moving to hug her back. "Go to your room and go to sleep, keimai. You and Aunt Merle are to go to the war room tomorrow and plan the menu for the celebratory banquet next week. Tell your mother before you go to bed. Understood?" He said dryly. She released him in an instant and nodded obediently, then ran out.

"She's a waste of flesh, why do you keep that worthless hair-ball bitch around, Hiero?" Dilandau spat, sucking down another glass of blood-red vino. "It's just for another 50 or so years, or until she meets a cat-boy. I can't kick out my father's only….sort of family. Sides, you'd rather I cook for all of you?" Hiero asked, stuffing his face again.

Dilandau sniffed at the idea, pouring himself another glass of rich vino. "Certainly not," he said, eyeing Alessa slyly," That's weak, sniveling woman's work."

"Say that again, pretty boy!? Maybe I should throw you in the dungeon a while." Alessa hissed, slamming her hand on the table.

Hiero sighed, leaning his hand on his head. "Not this crap again. Not back home for five minutes and you two are already at each other's throats. Give it a rest….please." Hiero snarled, sick to death of their feud. He knew the two hated each other to death, but Dilandau was more open about it, spurring Alessa on into a verbal battle so he'd have an excuse to get rid of her.

Dilandau back down with a grin while Alessa huffed noisily. Hiero just shrugged, there was no way either of them would get along. Not currently, they'd have to wait centuries for the feud to simmer down. 'I hope….perhaps once she learns how to act in combat, it won't be as bad anymore. I don't want to lose any of them, especially not Alessa-chan. I love her so much, and I finally get to keep the love of my life forever….I won't let her die because of inexperience. I will protect her….and them for all times.' He thought gently, looking down at his food, missing the softening look on Dilandau face, the admiration in those garnet eyes.

__

Don't want to close my eyes,

I don't want to fall asleep, 

Cause I'd miss you baby, 

And I don't want to miss a thing! 

Cause even when I dream of you, 

The sweetest dream will never do, 

I'd still miss you baby, 

And I don't want to miss a thing!

****

~ 500 Years Later ~

- Fanelia Castle Throne Room -

King Vlandir Oracus de Fanel sat upon the throne, listening to the sound of guymelefs and soldiers' footsteps pounding outside as his army was marching off to war. His army, not the foolish children Dragon Slayers his ancestor Hiero Scorchava de Fanel once employed, and kept employing over the centuries, till now. He was proud of himself, he would succeed with his military brilliance and power as the current king over the New Order of Zaibach. He didn't need mere boys with swords fighting for him, he was a man, a true king, unlike his ancestors. He would not be called a coward, some pathetic weakling hiding behind armed children instead of using his own blade to defend his kingdom.

The people would praise him now for banishing those brats once and for all, seeing that their king was a strong and brilliant man. He made all the right choice, sending his son and wife off to Freid for safekeeping and getting the best generals money could buy from Asturia, Daedalus, and Egzardia. He didn't need whelps with only a reputation for no mercy, he needed intelligence and wisdom of season warriors, not pups.

"Your highness….another messenger from the Dragon Slayers has come. He wishes to speak with you." a guard suddenly sounded. The king looked up with angered blue eyes, his cyan hair shimmering a bit, a bit of gray hinted at his temples. "Ach, two messengers wasn't enough to ask for reconsideration. Three isn't any better! I am about to make Fanelian history and they won't just leave. But send him in and I'll give the brat the same I gave those other boys, Dalet and Viole I think." The king growled.

The guard nodded and opened the door fully, a young man stepping through with very pale green hair, a minty color and the hair was curly like sheep. 

"King Vlandir of Fanelia. I have been sent as a final request of your reconsideration. It is not too late to ask for our assistance in defeating Zaibach again. You won't win your way, sire." The boy said, his voice shy and soft. 

The king grinned, the boy was weak like a child, probably would break at the slightest breeze, so he stood up swiftly and glowered at him. "What is your name, boy?" he hissed out

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Guimel Cady, sire. What is your reply?" the boy replied. Vlandir just grinned wider and laughed, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the boy. Guimel visibly shivered. "Then, Dragon Slayer weakling Guimel Cady, I will tell you what I old the other two messengers before you. Asturia and all the other countries agree with me, the Dragon Slayers are nothing but juvenile delinquents with swords and your general is nothing by a vain joke to us. Tell him that, you are all banished from Jotunheim forever. You get out or I will alert the other countries that you must be forced out. Is that clear?!" the king roared.

Guimel backed up and nodded, turning about swiftly. "Your highness….may I say something of my own free will?"

The king sneered at the boy's back. "Yes, but make it quick. I have a war to attend to."

"Have you ever considered Fate being against someone if they cast her children out of their Paradise? Even bloodthirsty?" he asked, his voice almost teasing.

"Are you implying you tainted brats are Fate's children because of your reputation. What do you hope to gain by such slanderous accusations, boy!?" he roared

Guimel turned slightly, lifting his right pointer finger up and wagged it at the king childishly. "That's a secret." The youth said slyly and left, leaving the king dumbfounded by the confusing response.

**__**

~ Floating Fortress Abyss ~

-Training Room -

"Come on, Demitrius, you're faltering again. Do I have to sever a limb to make you protect yourself?" Dilandau laughed mockingly. Alessa growled at him, not sounding threatening, but her eyes were all she needed for that.

He loved spurring her on, taunting her, it made her stronger, working harder to shut him up. She'd never be as strong as him or even surpass him, no one but Hiero had that honor. It had taken a long time to get her body in shape for sparring matches and actual battles. She'd picked up a few body scars from both, the ones Hiero wasn't in time to close. It meant she was a seasoned warrior, but not the best. A true warrior never got a scratch in battle, the less they had, the stronger they were.

'Hiero and me being the acceptation. Childhood scars don't count. Those spur future warriors on to perfection….he is perfectly chaotic….and I am just simply the perfect soldier, as it always will be. I wish he'd get back to the Abyss already. I've given that fool descendant of his plenty of time to reconsider his foolish banishment proclamation.…how dare that simpleton of a king turn against after all we've done to protect their pathetic country!!' He thought, his anger flaring at that thought and his sword came crashing down on Alessa. Her sword went flying and she landed on her ass.

"Lord Dilandau!" she yelled, breaking his train of thought. He looked at her for a few moments, then started laughing. "Oops, did you fall down….little miss? Dear me, I hope it hurt. That's what you get for screwing up so much." Dilandau spat, putting his sword away as she got up.

Alessa said nothing, only glowered at him. She knew what he'd do to her if she talked back he'd slap her a good one. It was a rule: No one spoke back to Dilandau for any reason for treatment. Hiero spoke back plenty, but he never reacted to being hit. He always acted the same, and it was nice to see someone who didn't back down like a wimp among his men. Chesta still couldn't take hits well, and nor could Migel, but Gatti took them with better stride, still shooting him dirty looks after being struck. Alessa had only been struck once, long ago when they had all just met. After that, she never wanted to feel that pain again. She'd just give him dirty looks or get near Hiero for support.

'Just like a woman….so weak. I wonder if there are any women out there who can tolerate what my men do. Hmmph….more like fear, toleration is what Hiero gives me.' he thought, watching Alessa pick up her sword, then face him again. "At least you don't give up, Demitrius." He offered, pulling his sword out as well.

"She'll never give up." A soft voice called from the entrance. He looked away from Alessa and saw Guimel standing there, looking a little pissed off. It was hard to tell at times, but that way he always looked like a stubborn child who didn't get his way.

"Well, at last you have returned, **_Guimel_**. I gather the king didn't agree to reinstate us." Dilandau said, a statement, not a question.

"No, Lord Dilandau, I tried many times, but he refused to open his eyes to your offer. And, I discovered that every country in Jotunheim is against us. We have been banished by them all. The war hasn't started yet, but Zaibach was closing in when I hit the forest. Fanelia and Zaibach will be fighting in close quarters within a few hours, at best, sir." The youth said, standing at attention.

"Pity….on them really. I guess we'll get ready to depart Jotunheim in a few hours then," he sighed, almost slyly content with the reply," Dragon Slayers, you have three hours of leave before we depart for the eastern continent, our new home. Anyone who is not within the Abyss by then will be left behind to swim there. Understood, men?"

"Yes, Lord Dilandau." Every Slayer replied.

"Slayers Demitrius, Gatti, Chesta, Val, Guimel, and Migel, you remain here for a brief meeting, the rest of you go do what you must in three hours. Not a second less." Dilandau added. The only three Dragon Slayers not mentioned nodded, saluted and ran out of the room.

Dilandau eyed Guimel, who was still standing at attention, with a nervous smile. "Take that face off already. It doesn't suit you." Dilandau ordered. Guimel smiled and stuck his arms out. "**_Phase Guimel!_** Leave me!" the youth said, and in a flash of light, he was Hiero again.

"Dragon Slayer Hiero Vendetta, at your service, Dilandau. I play Guimel's role well, hmm?" Hiero smirked, mock saluting, then blowing a kiss to Alessa. To Dilandau disgust, she caught it and planted it on her mouth. He grunted at the display, the looked back to Hiero sternly

"Why did it take you three days to deliver one message?" Dilandau asked, stone-faced.

Hiero shrugged. "I was born there….I used Viole, Dalet, and Guimel's form finally to try and get him to try and reconsider, but he wouldn't even budge. If I had not kept asking, I wouldn't have found out that we have been banished by all countries. I was protecting your interests, and mine." Hiero replied nonchalantly, eyeing Dilandau, then Alessa and Val.

"Hmmm, well, that is interesting to know. Saves us precious time indeed, but don't take so long next time. Your wife screws up moves even toddlers could perform without you around." Dilandau snickered.

"Creep…." Alessa yelped. Dilandau looked at her, angered by the response, but Hiero was between them in seconds. "We have three hours until departure, Dilandau, don't waste it on petty argu….ments." Hiero let out, taking the slap meant for Alessa.

__

I don't want to miss one smile….

__

I don't want to miss one kiss….

__

I just want to be with you, 

Right here with you, just like this…. 

Dilandau sneered, then smirked, looking around Hiero to say to Alessa. "Shape up. He won't be with you every waking moment. Try and depend on yourself for once, woman." 

With that, Dilandau left, Hiero left to hold back his sputtering wife so she wouldn't anger him further.

**__**

~ Over the Ocean ~ 

- Nightfall -

- Alessa and Hiero's Chambers -

Hiero got dressed slowly, looking at his sleeping wife covered only by the white sheets of their bed, her armor and clothing on the chair. He stopped once his pants were on and walked over to his tinted window, looking out at the glass-blackened expanse of the ocean. He hadn't seen the ocean much since being in Gaia, only when Allen and Millerna were gone did he get the chance to see the ocean. 

He pushed open their window and stared outside, letting the cool salty air blow through his shimmering sapphire hair and bare chest. It had been a lovely 500 years protecting Fanelia as its Dragon Slayer warrior, not its king. That had been a tedious affair, all that royal rules and polite crap he didn't like. His son survived the Dragon Slaying task well, walking away with a burn scar on his right leg. His daughter married off to Chid's only son and become a fine queen. 

Zelgadis had turned out nearly like Hiero, only within the boundaries of mortality. Hiero had adored his children all their lives, but leaving them behind was the hardest thing. He had to go eventually so his son could be king, so he had to fake his and Alessa's deaths so the people would think that they were gone. Zelgadis and Dyna knew their parents were alive, and understood they were only going away so they could rule the country without problems. 

Alessa came back into Fanelia after a century had passed, after a lot of training aboard the Abyss, and became a part of the Dragon Slayers group, the first female member. Hiero had taken the form of Guimel then, so he could remain watching over his homeland and the other angels as well.

__

I just want to hold you close, 

Feel your heart so close to mine, 

And just stay here in this moment, 

For all the rest of time!!!!

He changed from Guimel, to Dalet after another century. Dalet had died in battle after he'd reached his 60th birthday, still strong and still fighting, but crushed that his beauty was gone. He still had the mystic blood within him from Sora's tampering, as did Viole. So Dalet practically begged him as he was dying to absorb him, so he wouldn't have to go back to the walk of death. Hiero had done it at the last moment, as Dalet's terrible gash had started to gush.

Viole lasted to a ripe old age of 93 and a grandfather, and had stopped fighting when his body could no longer take the stress twenty years earlier. Hiero had come to say good-bye, but Viole asked, not begged, to become a part of him, so he could always serve Dilandau, even after death. Hiero waited hours until accepting, and asking Dilandau if it would be all right.

He had the lost Slayers inside him now. He could hear their voices thanking him and talking to him. He even saw them in his dreams, interacting with all the other good personalities, or the indifferent ones. They would never leave either, but he'd wished Guimel had had a choice about his merging with him.

It was all well and done, it couldn't be changed, and they were safe inside him. He had an eternal love and friends, none would age, and he would protect them forever and beyond just to see them breathe. 

__

Don't want to close my eyes,

I don't want to fall asleep, 

Cause I'd miss you baby, 

And I don't want to miss a thing!

Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream will never do, 

I'd still miss you baby, 

And I don't want to miss a thing!

Alessa made a tiny cry in her sleep, moaning a little as she pulled the covers over her a little more. The breeze was probably chilling her, so he shut the window. He stepped over to her bed and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you….my angel of the night. I will always love you, don't ever forget that, angel. Never forget that. I'll never leave you or anyone behind, I swear it." He whispered to her, settling down beside her. He wrapped his arms about her carefully and pulled her close enough so he could feel the rise and fall of her chest.

__

Don't want to close my eyes….

I don't want to fall asleep….

I don't want to miss a thing….

"Don't ever forget….I am your eternal love." He whispered, watching her sleep, never blinking once with his double-colored eyes as the floating fortress silently floated onward.

**__**

End of Part 2!!

*The World card represents Fanelia and the Dragon Slayers prospering from the war and achieving all of their hearts' desires over time. It is also them taking pleasure in life as they have always dreamed and flourishing after so much pain and horrible events, at last finding their own beautiful solutions in their eternal life.

****Keimai **means little sister in Japanese**. **

* Important Notice * 

This story is dedicated to Zibbelcoot for inspiring me to actually write this story. I thank her for the confidence she had in me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Zibbelcoot-sama.

Onto the Ending Theme!!!!

****

Stay tuned for Part 3," The Final Vision of Escaflowne: Shadow Cage," this Fall.


	29. Ending Sequence

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "**Escaflowne**," not even Dilandau. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own anything from "**The Slayers**." I don't own the **Hammerfall** song "**Glory to the Brave**" either. I do own Hiero, Alessa, Myrna, Tryst, Garland, and Hess, and whatever Hiero's last name becomes. I own everything associated with his first life on the Planet Terrian. Ask my permission if you want to use him.

****

Author's Note: This Sequence is to pay tribute to the fallen Dragon Slayers and all those that died during the War of Angels. It also describes the events after Hiero reports their banishment to Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers, and a day after Hiero is holding Alessa in their bed in the Abyss after it has departed Jotunheim. Enjoy!

****

Ending Sequence

Snow is falling down on this glorious land,

****

Colours* fading, turning into white again.

To fallen heroes angels sing, they cry their winter tears,

Endless mourning days will turn to years….

__

So this is goodbye, I take leave of you and

Spread your wings and you will fly away now, fly away now….

**__**

Hiero is standing in a forest of Fanelia with Alessa, both staring with small smiles on their faces at the untouched shrine to the true Folken Lacour de Fanel. The husband and wife both wear dark winter cloaks, covering what they wear beneath it fully and keeping their bodies warm from the biting cold. Frost has cast itself upon Hiero's brilliant sapphire hair, making him look as if his hair has gone white and shimmers. The trees are laced with snow, looking like frosted emerald cakes above the pair. Hiero steps up quietly and bows his head to the shrine, dusting some snow off the plaque his father and mother prayed to often. 

"Ja ne, Uncle Folken, your spirit is at rest. That amalgamation Sora created is gone for all times. Rest again with your girls, I know they're probably pissed off at me for killing their daughters and nieces, whichever applies to what twin. It had to be done. I just want to remind them not to haunt me. I have enough voices in my head and hallucinations, don't need more….and say hello to my parents for me. Please, tell them….I will always love and miss them. I hope….they have forgiven me for breaking the rules. I did my best to protect Fanelia. I did." Hiero said quietly, pulling a bouquet of lilies out of the folds of his cloak and set them upon the shrine.

He turns away and goes to his wife, slipping his arm through hers as he tugs her gently away. "That was very nice Hiero, but I think they could have done without the swear words. This is a holy place." She tutted.

Hiero shot her an odd look. "I was talking to them, not praying. I don't pray." He said simply, his voice quivering a bit.

She sighed and pulled up his hood then her own as a gust of cold, snow-sparkling wind rushed past them. It has begun to snow again, very softly and Hiero grumbles. Swiftly, he takes Alessa into his arms and spreads his wings. He takes flight to the cold air as she clings to him, blushing at the noble gesture. "I hate the cold sometimes." He muttered, going higher and farther away from the grave. Far below them, the spirits of Van, Hitomi, Folken, Naria and Eriya appear, slightly faded in the snowfall. They smile up towards the couple, and wave good-bye.

"Thank you." Van says, waving to his son, even if he can't really see him. 

"We'll always love you too, Hiero, always." Hitomi says warmly, nuzzling against her husband with a content smile.

Nothing on earth stays forever,

But none of your deeds were in vain.

Deep in our hearts you will live again,

You're gone to the home of the brave!

****

Migel stood tall and proud between Gatti and Chesta, he being the only Slayer to hold three red roses in his gloves hands. He and the other boys were all that was left of the true Dragon Slayers, just three un-aging nineteen year old warriors who would always crave the glory of battle for themselves and their patron. Migel had never been one to enjoy cold weather, even as long as he had lived in Zaibach, which had long and harsh winters. The cloaks they wore help keep most of the breeze and cold snowflakes out enough, but it was still uncomfortable to stand in one place.

Hiero Fanel had built the shrine they stood in front of after Allen and Millerna Schezar had passed on, a shrine to the lost soldiers who couldn't come with them since they weren't angels, but mortals. Migel placed each rose on each shrine plaque. Gatti and Chesta had already said their wonderful good-byes to the fallen Slayers, their roses already frosted over with fresh snow.

"Good-bye, Guimel, Viole, Dalet. Perhaps your bodies are not within these underground beds of eternity, but we know you appreciate what Hiero did for all of us, despite the fact he's a smart-ass. He granted you eternity in his own way, even if he never meant to do it to Guimel. We'll never forget you, comrades. Never." He said quietly, at saluted the shrine. 

With that, they remained in silence for a few honorable minutes, then saluted together and turned about, to leave the cemetery of Palas forever. Lord Dilandau was still within, but he had told them to get back to the Abyss Floating Fortress before him or there would be hell to pay. They were going to leave once Dilandau returned, least the western continent forever. They didn't want to leave on a sour note, or a beating.

Each spread their wings and flew into the snowy sky, to the mountains where the Abyss lay in wait for its masters.

Every solemn moment I will treasure inside,

Even though it's hard to understand.

That a silent wind can blow the candle out,

Taking everything leaving the pain…._far behind_….

**__**

Dilandau stood quietly before his mother's tarnished grave. He had to say good-bye one final time, he'd never see this place again, not that he wanted to. Palas should have stayed a pile of rubble, it was prettier on fire. The cemetery had remained untouched. He remembered being here once, when his mother came to pay her respects to her own fallen mother and turned back into him. It had been disconcerting for him, but he got over it. He was alive, she wasn't. She died so he could live, as a man, as the general he always wanted to be.

He pulled a blood-red rose from within the folds of his black hooded cloak, the hood hiding his features from any passer-by. He didn't need to be bothered by moronic Palas morons who still thought he needed to be arrested. 'Let them try, hmm, Mother? I'll put them next to you to keep you company.' He thought with an amused smile. He had the hood on for another reason, he hated breaking a schedule, and they were to leave soon. Fanelia had spurned them and it wouldn't be long before the new order of Zaibach destroyed it, and maybe Palas. Dilandau relished the thought.

He tosses the rose down upon her grave and then blows her a kiss with a smirk. "Good-bye, Mother, for the last time." he stated, a little warmer than his thoughts were of Palas burning. Then looked at his locket, opening it a moment to see his mother's eternal beauty locked inside, and said to it," I will always keep the memory of you close, even if I won't be coming back here to see you. You understand. War is at hand, but not here, not for us. Fanelia is finally going to fall, Mother, fall for all times for having such a pathetic king. It was bound to happen, you know."

He sighed, knowing she couldn't reply and snapped the locket shut, tucking the cold metal under his armor. "Farewell, Mother. Rest easy, your son will never stop having fun." He called out to her as he turned on heel and walked away, stopping as he was about to pass by Allen's grave.

He sneered at the headstone, angry he hadn't been able to kill the man, but since Allen had been crippled, his men never stopped guarding him. The stupid fool died of infection only five years after the War of Angels ended, dying pathetically in bed, on his back, and weeping like a little girl that he loved his family and would miss them. Dilandau had been there, just to see him suffer, but it was an empty victory. The man died because he was weak and sick, not weak in battle. 

It was true Allen had acted rather stupidly to save Val, losing his leg in the process and being poisoned by the dark energy over time, but better him than Val. 

"I hate heroic crap, Allen Schezar. I hope the maggots are choking on your stinking flesh." Dilandau hissed and gave the headstone a hard kick. The headstone cracked and broke in half after a few seconds. Dilandau didn't mind the throbbing in his foot, he felt better inside with having defaced the dead knight's grave.

"Even in death, dear Allen, you're weak." Dilandau spat and walked off, spreading his white and silver wings after a while to reach his floating fortress.

You call out my name, but your voice is fading,

Into the wind, embraced, you'll fly away now, fly away now….

__

Nothing on earth stays forever,

But none of your deeds were in vain.

Deep in our hearts you will live again,

You're gone to the home of the brave!

****

Val is looking at Palas as well for the last time, the home of Schezar Family to be accurate. This is where his sons and daughter once lived to carry the family name. 

Val walks quickly towards it and enters the abandoned mansion. He smiles as he looks at the walls and what was once a bright and cheerful living room. The furniture is long gone, as his children are long dead, their descendents elsewhere in Gaia, not in Palas anymore. Val walks up the stairs and goes for his old room, where he and his little brother Leon spent a lot of time. Leon was dead though, he died a happy grandfather and married a fine noble woman. Val had settled for a rather saucy merchant's daughter, one he had been happy to call his wife. His father hadn't approved, but then again, the man died three years after the wedding. He didn't curse Val when he died, but he didn't say he was sorry for being such a jerk to him. Val still loved his father, and pitied his poor mother. She loved Allen most of all, and lost him soon after they had a normal human child, normal little Leon.

Val took a heavy breath as he opened the closet, peering inside to smell what remained of the scent of the clothing that it once held. Val perked up when he saw a piece of colorful paper inside, dusty and worn on the floorboards. He picked it up and found it to be a child's picture, rather sloppy, but it was a painting the ocean. He remembered this picture. 

"Filia….my daughter. Sweet and creative Filia." He murmured, holding the picture close before slipping it inside his cloak. She had been the spitting image of his mother, Filia Ul Copt, so it only felt right to name her after her. She even got incensed easily when people teased her about her art, hitting them with sticks. He was glad he never had the urge to buy her a mace. 

"I'll really miss this place, it holds so many memories, but I can't stay. There is nothing left but memories. I can't survive on those alone," he uttered, starting to leave the room, stopping by the door to turn around slightly," But I will never forget my days here in Palas. They will always be within my dreams." 

My eyes are closed I feel you're faraway, 

(So close…._)_

Far beyond that shining star!

I know you'll find what you've been fighting for,

Far beyond that shining star!

****

Hiero watches Fanelia burn, almost indifferently, but with a bit of pain in his eyes. He keeps watching even when Alessa turns away with disgust. "You're looking with blind eyes, Hiero. How can you stand such slaughter?" she accused.

Hiero kept his eyes static, watching his homeland burn. "My descendant was the blindest man of all for banishing us in his time of need. I only watch because if I don't, I won't learn the result. Fanelia truly has no fate any longer, this much proves it, it is so like stars, always bright, always static, never changing shape, only destination. The planets too….as if they are used to their boring existence. The king thought he didn't need us, that his guymelefs were good enough. That all we do is instigate war and drag them on….Because he lost faith in us over being accused of hiding behind us, the New Order of Zaibach will rule the western continent." Hiero replied evenly, almost sorrowfully.

"And us? What will we do without the support of the west? You haven't told me where we are going." Alessa asks.

Hiero finally looks away and towards her, a small smile playing on his lips. "The eastern continent of Alfheim^ will be out home, where we will reign until the world comes to an end, then we go to another world. On and on, always together and as we please. If we keep changing where we go, we will never grow old and boring, we will keep pride away. Fanelia had too much pride in the old ways, ones that excluded us, all so the king would look good. There is too much pride in the same old routine, that's why it ruins so many." He told her, then walks out of the bridge room

Alessa sighed, shaking her head at him as he goes. "Whatever will I do you, love?"

Down on bended knee I pray, bring courage to these souls.

Make 'em live forever in the heart of the bold!

So I say farewell my friends, I hope we'll meet again,

When time has come to fall from grace!

****

Hiero and Dilandau are leaning on the railing in the hangar area of the Abyss, looking out at the night sky, Fanelia far behind.

"Dilandau…." Hiero piped up, and Dilandau just made a noise that was close to a 'yes,' still staring at the star speckled sky. "I promise I will always be one of your Dragon Slayers, as whatever you see fit." Hiero replied evenly.

Dilandau looked at him a moment, lowering his head in thought. "How about you be our Strategos, since you have more military knowledge than any of us combined. As well as great loyalty, you've proven as much all these years of never being far away."

"Do I had to wear that godly awful cloak my uncle did?" Hiero asked, sounding a bit uneasy about mentioning it.

Dilandau simply grinned. "The closet you'll get to godly awful is saying 'gods,' Hiero. You can choose whatever you like to go over your armor," Dilandau smirked, then got a stern look on his face, looking into the night sky," Style isn't what Dragon Slayers are for, though, the eternal fight is. We depend on ourselves, not faith or damned fashion. Try to keep it from blinding people. As my Strategos, you can also recruit new Dragon Slayers for me when you're not fighting, and whatever else I choose for you to do. Nothing demeaning, I save that for the true fools."

Hiero nods, looking out at the sky with the general. "All right then, I am the Dragon Slayer Strategos. With my knowledge of the military past and your inherited military genius….the wars of the east will go to your liking. Much more fun for us all, I'm sure. I will honor the position, Dilandau, as I will always be with you, Alessa, Val, and the others. I never leave those close to me….not for anything."

Dilandau turns to look at him, about to say something, but a voice interrupts. "Lord Dilandau! Lord Hiero! Land is in sight! Come back to the bridge, please!" Gatti's voice called from the intercom. Dilandau's mouth shut and his look soured. "How dare he interrupt me….he'll be punished when I get in there."

"You did tell him to call us back when the eastern continent was in sight. You can't blame him for following –slap-….orders." Hiero said simply, ignoring the slap he got for talking back as always.

Dilandau shrugged and stood up, Hiero following. "Then his slap was yours….Strategos Vendetta." Dilandau stated, a soft glow of amber coiling across the hangar.

"Certainly….Dilandau." Hiero snickered, and sidestepped the next slap, running out of the hangar area with Dilandau shouting at his heels. The sea below the Floating Fortress Abyss is focused on, the sun slowly peeking over the distant horizon.

So this is goodbye, I take leave of you and

Spread your wings and you will fly away now, 

Fly away now….

**__**

All of the Dragons Slayers, Angels and not, are looking out the front of the new Abyss bridge and see the sun rising over the eastern continent of Alfheim, and a small fishing community is seen on the coast. Horses are being ridden on the perfect beaches, but no guymelefs or machinery have been spotted yet. The people on shore scatter into their village as the Abyss floats closer. Dilandau and Hiero arrive on the bridge, and the general spreads a triumphant smile across his face, clasping his hands together in triumph. Hiero is smiling at finally seeing the land he had only read about in boring books. Alessa is also smiling, glad she'll be off the Abyss soon and be able to be on land again. 

"A land without guymelefs….war must be fought hand to hand here. I like this. My Dragon Slayers won't get sloppy now." Dilandau said with pleasant malice, his garnet gaze boring into the land as if to bury it.

Hiero nods, along with Gatti, Migel, and Chesta, and Val, all dressed their new navy blue Dragon Slayer armor.** There are three other Dragon Slayers behind them, all grinning. Behind Alessa is a young blonde Asturian named Tryst, his blue specked, lavender eyes gazing happily at his new home continent. Beside him are dark-haired Freidian twins with blue eyes, Garland and Hess, all proud to be there on such an unheard of quest to the east.

Dilandau suddenly notices their presence and smirks at them. "Slayer Demitrius, take the rookies to the hangar area to prepare for out arrival. I'll be there soon, don't disappoint me, or else." He said crisply, sneering at Alessa. She huffed at him and looked to Hiero, but he made a gesture with his head for her to go on. With an exasperated sigh, Alessa started to leave. "Tryst, Hess, Garland, follow me, or face our general's wrath. Or maybe Hiero's, boys." She spat out. 

The three hesitate until Hiero and Dilandau look at them, then they quickly get behind Alessa and follow her out, Garland shutting the door as he goes. "Gatti, lock it." Dilandau ordered, and Gatti obeyed quickly.

As soon as the lock clicks into place, Dilandau and Hiero reach into their armor and then spread their shockingly brilliant wings. Chesta follows the actions, then Val, Migel, and finally Gatti. They spread them for a moment, stretching their blessed gifts of Mother Gaia, Hiero's and Dilandau's being of the winged people fully. Then, they fold them against their backs gently, all looking towards Alfheim as they are only several yards away.

"Ours for the taking….what fun we'll have here fighting in the glorious wars of the mysterious East." Dilandau said gleefully, grinning like a madman.

"This is only the beginning, Dilandau. There's so much more….fun….we can have here. The East is our home now….our land. Our playground…."

"Yes, this is going to be so much fun. Soon, we'll play….forever!!" Dilandau cackles.

Hiero nods, smiling the looks at the continent. "We shall play there indeed, for more than you ever thought possible, dear Dilandau." Hiero says with a smirk, and strokes his scar. The sun is high in the sky as they reach the coast. 

The last thing seen is the continent below, the shadow of the Abyss passing over a few boys and girls playing in the morning surf. The children's wide eyes watch it pass as the waves lick at their bare, innocent feet. 

Nothing on earth stays forever,

But none of your deeds were in vain.

Deep in our hearts you will live again,

You're gone to the home of the brave!!

****

*Colours is not a misspelling, this is how Hammerfall spells it, and some European countries spell it.

^Alfheim means elf home, if that's any hint to readers for part 3's major population. Alfheim is the homeland of the elves of light in Norse Mythology, on the highest level of the Norse Universe with Asgard and Vanaheim. It is also the palace of the god Freyr, the god of peace, plentiful harvests, sun and rain, but also a brave warrior. Friendly fact there.

****

**The new armor described is actually the armor from "**Escaflowne the Movie: A Girl in Gaia.**" It looks much more protective of the body than the series' armor. Jeez, I have to see this movie!

Thank You All For Reading! Review!

****

-_^


End file.
